Naruto Uzumaki,The Hybrid: The Beginning
by Da 4th Born
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, born of two former great clans, has the potential to be a great and revered shinobi of his time, but the attack of the Kyuubi Nine-tails changed all of this. What does the future have in store for our favorite hyper-active knuckle-headed
1. Malice and Destruction Take Form

**Naruto Uzumaki: The Hybrid **

"Normal speech"

"_Thought"_

**Kyuubi(Nine-tails)/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

This is the basic storyline of Naruto with my own twists, changes, innovations, etc. Since this is my **first **fanfic I decided to use the main story as an outline, but I still wanted to throw in some of my ideas. Hopefully a lot of people will like this story but I'm mainly doing it for myself. So even if nobody else likes it I'm going to continue it on into Shippuden and maybe further (don't know yet).

* * *

**Malice and Destruction Takes Form**

There once appeared a giant demon on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. With a swing of its many mighty tails it could cause mountains to crumble and destructive tsunamis to form. As it traveled through the country wreaking havoc and destruction it came upon a village, Konohagakure (the village hidden in the leaves). To fight the demonic beast the shinobi of the village were summoned... However, nothing seemed to be able to stop, let alone hinder the creature. When all seemed lost one brave shinobi came forward and was able to seal the demon away … at the cost of his life. That shinobi was the Fourth Hokage.


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

A few years later…

Konoha, a nice and quaint village of bright and warm weather, but don't let its appearance fool you. Though it is nice and pleasant it is also one of the "Great Five Shinobi Nations" which is led by the Hokage, said to be the strongest of his/her village. The faces of all past Hokage are engraved upon the mountain side overlooking the village. Because of the respect and appreciation that they receive it is one boy's dream to one day receive this title. This is where our story begins…

"Ha ha ha… You'll never catch me now!" a boy with blonde hair said as he climbed a tree and began jumping from limb to limb.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE'RE NOT ALL MONKEYS LIKE YOU!" one boy with wild animal like eyes and messy hair yelled.

"Heh heh," chuckled the fa-… uh, obviously big boned boy that seemed to be inhaling chips like they were air.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MONKEY DOG BOY…!? AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIN' AT DOUGH BOY!?" the blonde said in a fit of rage while hanging from a tree limb with his monkey like tail.

"_A jeez, how troublesome. Naruto's crossed the line now, he should know better by now. Maybe I should get goin' before I end up as collateral damage," _thought the boy with the unenthusiastic look on his face.

Everyone knew what was coming next as they all became horrified at the transformation taking place in front of them.

The once jolly and cheerful Chouji slowly but surely began to look more and more vicious as the seconds passed until…

"NARUTOOO!!... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" said the chu---… uh, healthy sized boy screamed as he pushed Kiba aside, sending him flying, and began to bull rush the tree containing Naruto.

"What a pain," Shikamaru plainly stated as he noticed what appeared to be a caravan of important looking people headed in their direction.

As it passed Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that a lot of the people were looking in their direction as both Naruto and Chouji could be heard in the background exchanging insults…

"HEY TAKE IT EASY, I WAS JUST JOKING…!"

"YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD NARUTOOO!!"

"OH YEAH… I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU TUB OF LARD!"

Upon hearing this Chouji became even more furious and began to attack the tree viciously. Both Kiba and Shikamaru covered their faces with their hands in embarrassment as they could feel the hot gazes of the passer byes, when suddenly…

Cr-CR-CRAAACK! The branch Naruto was hanging from gave out and fell hurdling towards the earth.

Everyone looked up to see as they could hear Naruto falling. Above him the huge branch wasn't too far behind. If it were to fall on him, it spelled the end for him…

As everyone looked on in horror, Naruto decided that it was now or never if he wanted to live. He used his tail to swing himself to the side of the branch and launched into the air.

This time everyone looked on in amazement at the incredible feat, but it quickly returned to horror as they realized exactly where he was going to land…

"MOVE THE CARRIAGE, QUICKLY!" one of the travelers yelled, but they could not act fast enough.

Upon hearing all the commotion Naruto realized what was about to happen and he didn't care because it beat hitting the hard ground… until he noticed that someone was in the carriage…

"OH CRAAP!" he screamed knowing how disastrous it would turn out. He knew he had no choice but to use THAT…

He made a few hand signs and all that could be seen was a flash of light before everything was blanketed in a cloud of dust.

Panic was all that could be seen as the dust rose and began to settle...

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE THE PRINCESSES?!" Asked the man from before with worry evident in his voice.

As the dust continued to clear he began to hope for the best but prepared himself for the worst possible scenario…

When the dust finally settled the carriage could be seen in near perfect condition (no longer as clean as it was due to the dust). With this the man with long hair and white eyes gave a sigh of relief. His expression then changed to that of anger as he wondered where the peasant that had endangered the princesses was…

He didn't have to look far because on the other side of the carriage, a few feet away, was the so called peasant. He didn't look to be hurt but he wasn't moving as one of the other travelers ran over to check on him…

After hearing that Naruto was alright but unconscious Shikamaru realized that he had forgotten about Chouji. He turned around only to see him sitting beside the monstrous tree limb as Kiba walked over to him...

"Jeez, you really went overboard Chouji. You knocked over the entire tree," Kiba stated.

"B-But… I didn't knock over the tree. I jumped to the side and saw this bright beam of light hit the tree," replied Chouji.

Upon hearing Chouji's response both Shikamaru and the man, and a few of the other travelers, realized that it must have been a result of whatever Naruto did.

Everyone began to ask and wonder exactly how Naruto could have done such a feat. At that point Shikamaru began to evaluate everything that had happened and finally pieced together the puzzle...

"I got it!" he said beginning to explain it to everyone else…

"As Naruto was in the air he realized that he was going to crash into the carriage and decided to stop it from happening. He then did some kind of jutsu that, while knocking over the tree, propelled him over the carriage to where he is now," he stated allowing everyone to take in the information he provided.

"_Incredible! It all happened so fast and this young one figured it all out and presented it as if it wasn't as complicated as it seemed. This village is indeed full of young talent,"_ thought the man with long hair and white eyes.

"Well done," he said to Shikamaru, "now why don't you and your other friends go home now," the man said sternly.

Kiba began to speak up but decided not to push his luck after looking at the man's scary expression. As he, Shikamaru, and Chouji ran for the village they all wished the best of luck to Naruto.

* * *

I'm going to put out a lot of chapters at once because I got a little carried away. So for the next couple of days or so, there'll be a bunch of submissions from me...

Naruto left in the care of Hiashi Hyuuga...

What does he want with him?

Find out in the next chapter... Which is coming right up...


	3. Don't I Know You?

**Don't I Know You?!**

"Hiashi-sama, what should we do with this one?" asked one of the men to the long haired, white eyed man.

Hiashi wore a long, elegant robe that was tied off with a black sash. He had long dark hair and irises nearly as white as his cornea. He normally had a stern, disciplined look on his face but was actually smiling slightly.

"We will take him with us and see to it that the Hokage rewards him for his…" he stopped as he noticed the princesses, two young girls (one with short dark blue hair, white eyes with a hint of lavender, and pale skin and the other with shoulder length brown hair, white eyes with like Hiashi, and, but not, as pale skin) sticking their heads from carriage curiously looking about.

**A/N:** **In this story Hinata and her little sister are the results of two different clans, the Hyuuga and a clan hopefully to be named later(haven't come up with a name yet). They each take a little after both in looks but not abilities. Hanabi takes more after her father and so she is capable of utilizing jutsus of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata on the other hand takes after her mother and can use her clan's jutsus. **

"What happened, is father alright?" a frightened Hinata asked.

"I'm just fine, no need to worry," Hiashi stated as he motioned for Naruto to be placed into the carriage along with Hinata, her sister, and their female caretaker. "Do your best to nurse this boy back to health," he told the caretaker.

She took him and laid him down only to have Hinata approach him curiously. As she looked at his face she couldn't help but blush and think "_I know him_."

The caravan proceeded towards the village and on to the Hokage tower where they were greeted with utmost respect and courtesy. As the caravan arrived at the tower Hiashi, Hinata, and the caretaker with both Naruto and Hanabi in tow headed into the building to meet with the Hokage.

The Hokage was a man who was no longer as young as he was when he took over the position. He wore the official robes and the hat of the Hokage in what seemed like 24 hours a day.

"Welcome back! It's been such a long time since you and your followers left…" the Third trailed on as he noticed who exactly was brought before him in an unconscious state. "What happened?!" he asked as Naruto was placed on a couch on the far side of the room.

"This is a brave and daring boy that this village has here," Hiashi responded with great enthusiasm.

The Third couldn't help but be confused by what he had just heard. Surely he thought that Naruto had done something wrong, was punished, and would be asked to be punished even more.

"Could you elaborate on that?" the Third asked in a confused manner while turning his head to see a stirring Naruto and a blushing Hinata sitting next to him.

As he was about to do so he was surprised by Naruto as he jumped from the couch into a defensive stance…

"Naruto, what are you doing? Are you okay?" the Third asked sounding concerned

"_Naruto?! I know that name somehow,"_ Hiashi thought to himself.

Naruto then whipped around and said that he heard some voices and thought that some of the villagers were coming to get him again. At this, and the sight of Naruto's monkey-like tail, Hiashi realized why Naruto seemed so familiar…

* * *

Short but there's more to come.

How will Hiashi react now that he recognizes Naruto?

What will it spell for him and Hinata?

Keep reading...


	4. A Mere PeasantA Knight In Shining Armor

**A Mere Peasant or a Knight in Shining Armor?**

Upon realizing exactly who Naruto was, Hiashi's facial expression began to change to that of an angry one as he screamed, "YOOOU!!!" at the top of his lungs. This caught everyone's attention.

"So you do remember him. I was a little confused at first," the Third stated obviously still a little lost.

"YOU BEAST!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU CAN BE IN THE PRESENCE OF MY DAUGHTERS...!!?"

Hiashi's booming voice could be heard throughout the building and even carried out into part of the village. At the sound of those words tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes. He ran from the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Surprised, and scared, by Hiashi and his fit of rage, Hanabi began to cry as well. The caretaker tried to calm her down but couldn't help but wonder why Lord Hiashi would yell at a child that didn't seem to have done anything wrong. She then noticed that something was terribly wrong…

"Lord Hiashi," the Third called out, "you should know that that is not allowed. Not just to refrain from the village's past trauma, but because that boy is very sensitive about being treated as such."

"I-I… wasn't referring to that but the fact that he is not what I thought he was."

**A/N: I'll elaborate on this later in the story… **

"U-Um… Hi-Hiashi-sama… Hinata is missing," the caretaker interjected.

"WHAAAT!!!"

_Meanwhile… _

Naruto was sitting between the railings on top of the Hokage Tower crying his poor little eyes out when suddenly, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Who-Who's there?"

"It-It's, just me," a little girl with short blue hair, pale skin, and weird looking eyes stepped from behind a trash can. "I…I-I'm Hinata… I… I was worried about you so I… I followed."

Naruto was surprised to hear that someone was actually worried about him. He wiped away his tears and pretended like it never happened. He looked her up and down and stopped at her eyes. He noticed that she really did look like she was a bit worried, but then figured that she didn't really know anything about him, which was a good thing. He then realized that there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

She walked over and stood beside him…

"You can sit down you know."

She hesitated but figured that it was alright since he said it was okay. She sat down and began to blush furiously as Naruto watched her. He then leaned in and looked her directly in her eyes. Her entire pale skin then turned crimson red as Naruto was so close to her face that she could practically taste what he had for lunch…

**A/N: Yeah I said taste, not smell… Live with it… **

"_W-Wait… What is he doing?" _

As he got closer to get a good look Hinata inched away a little bit to stop her temptation. She began to feel an unusual urge to stay put in hopes that he would kiss her, but she didn't understand why…

Naruto then shouted, "IT'S KILLING ME! WHERE DO I KNOW YOU FRO…?"

Before he could finish Hinata slipped and began to fall. Naruto quickly jumped into action and grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his tail around the railing. As they were hanging on for dear life they began to yell for help, hoping that someone would come to their rescue. After what seemed like forever Naruto gave up on the thought that someone would help _him_ of all people. He knew that no one in the entire village cared even the slightest bit about him, so he decided that it was up to him to save Hinata…

He held on to her tightly with one hand and pushed off the side of the building with the other. With all of his strength he tossed Hinata into the air and she barely cleared the railing.

The thing about using all of his strength is that Naruto no longer had any to save himself, much less hold onto the railing. This was it, he was coming to his limit and knew that he couldn't last much longer. He took in the sight of the village one last time and shed one last tear as he finally…let go…

"NARUTOOO!" Naruto heard Hinata as he closed his eyes as tightly as he could…

A few minutes passed and Naruto noticed that he had not felt anything, not the slightest bit of pain or even a breeze as he expected.

"NARUTOOO!" Once again he heard Hinata but she did not sound like she was too far away. He opened his eyes to see that he was being suspended in the air by his tail by none other than the same man that yelled at him for unknown reasons.

"Foolish boy!" Hiashi stated as he and many attendants to both he and the Hokage could barely pull him up. _"How could such a small boy weigh so much,"_ he thought to himself.

**A/N: Explain later… **

Back on sweet, sweet ground Naruto gave a sigh of relief before shouting, "JEEZ, WHAT TOOK YOU IDIOTS SO LONG?!!!"

"We-… We're sorry honorable grandson," one of the Hokage's attendants stated.

"Naruto… What have I told you about talking to others in that manner?!" came the Third as he stepped from behind a few of the attendants.

"Hu…oh, uh… 'To never show disrespect to anyone', even if I am the Hokage's honorary grandson," he responded with annoyance evident in his speech.

At this Hinata smiled and began to walk towards Naruto. She had made up her mind that she was at least going to give him a hug. Not really for any particular reason but just because she wanted to. She figured that everyone would think that it was because he had saved her then it would seem a lot less embarrassing…

As she got closer and closer she heard someone tell her stop where she was, and for some reason she unknowingly complied. She turned around to her father telling her that she is not to associate with Naruto.

"Hey what's your problem old man? You and the other villagers do nothing but pick on me and I've had enough. Why do you all hate me?"

"I don't hate you, it's just that you aren't worthy of even breathing the same air as any of my daughters. So I don't want you anywhere near them." Hiashi stated sternly.

Seeing that Naruto was confused by this Hiashi went into further explanation.

"You are from a certain clan but there is nothing special about you, just…something odd. The only ones from your clan that are allowed to associate with our clan are those of…legendary or mythical persuasion."

Seeing that Naruto looked just as confused as before the Third decided to step in and explain it to him.

"Naruto, a few years ago we found out that even though you have Dragon clan blood flowing through your veins, you yourself are not a dragon, per se. Because you are not a full or complete dragon, or something else of legendary status, Lord Hiashi and his clan want nothing to do with you."

"OOOOh! So they're a bunch of snobs that are more concerned with their status than anything else."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say something like that," the Third said embarrassed.

Naruto could see that Hiashi was more than peeved at what was said and gave a great big smile before saying…

"Well, if that's the case then I'll make it where you won't have to worry so much about all that when I become… HOKAGE!!!"

With that he gave a huge smile that apparently was contagious because everyone around him soon started to smile and laugh at this.

"You know, maybe we should reconsider moving to another village. There is no way that my daughter is going to school with him," Hiashi said.

* * *

More to come...


	5. 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead!

_A couple of years later… _

Naruto and many of his peers currently attend the Ninja Academy. All those that enter _this _academy have aspirations to one day become full-fledged shinobi like those before them.

This is where the story now takes place...

**Number One Hyper-Active Knucklehead **

Konoha(the "Village Hidden in the Leaves", or the Leaf Village), a beautiful village that is home to many great people and many exceptional shinobi. Why there is even a tribute to its greatest shinobi, the Hokages, which can be seen from a great distance. Just look at this beau… ti…ful…… sight…

HEY…!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHO THE HELL DEFACED THE HOKAGE MONUMENT?!!...

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Lord Hokage!!! Naruto is causing trouble!"

"What, again?" the Hokage questioned. "What is it this time?"

"He's desecrating the Hokage monument…"

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto was hard at work but he could hear people below yelling things like he should stop or that he would pay for this and every other rotten thing he had done.

To this he could only respond… "Shut up guys, I'm tryin' to work here. Ha, none of you could even hope to do something like this, but I can because I'm so incredible!"

With that said he suddenly got a bad feeling, like something terrible was about happen…

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DURING CLASS TIME?!"

It was none other than Naruto's academy teacher, Iruka. Naruto knew he was in for it now especially since the Hokage, his honorary grandfather, had just arrived as well...

_Back at the academy…_

"You knucklehead!! The graduation exam is only a few weeks away. If you would put half of the energy into studying as you do your stupid pranks then you wouldn't be just getting by. If you want to pass then you should get your act together now!" Iruka bellowed.

_(Silence)_…

With that Iruka snapped, "FINE, it's time for a review on the "Transformation" Jutsu, so everyone LIIINE UUUP!"

The entire class exploded in an uproar. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" could be heard throughout the academy.

The line was moving along and soon it would be Naruto's turn. Sasuke got up, did his transformation, and received the usual praise along with some cheers from his classroom fan club.

"This is all _your_ fault Naruto," Ino stated.

Naruto just snidely remarked, "Tch... Like I care," as he stepped up.

"_This is so lame, Iruka sensei knows that this is my worst technique. He's just doing it to be spiteful… Well… here goes nothing…"_ he thought.

"TRANFORM!!" Is all that could be heard as the room filled with smoke only to reveal…

Iruka made a huge gasp before blood began to drip and eventually exploding from his nose. The stream of blood blasted him through the air like a rocket. The same thing happened to many of the other boys as well as they caught a sight of Naruto. He had transformed into a girl with nothing but smoke barely covering her naked body. Many of the girls were shocked, and somewhat jealous of Naruto's figure, as he was much more developed than all of them were or could ever hope to be.

"Ha ha ha! I call that my Sexy Jutsu! I guess a lot of you guys really like it," transforming back…

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T INVENT STUPID TECHNIQUES LIKE THAT!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs with some blood still trickling from his nose…

_At the Hokage monument…_

"Naruto, I won't let you go home until you're done," Iruka bluntly stated.

"Jeez, doesn't anybody know how to take a joke around here?"

"It's not about jokes, it's about respect. If you want respect then you should show others respect. That includes villages and the things that are important to them."

Iruka noticed that Naruto's expression changed and it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything else so he decided to change the subject.

"I'll tell you what, the sooner you finish up the sooner I can treat you to some ramen! But only if you do a good job…"

At this Naruto bucked up and happily said that he would definitely work hard.

_Later at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand…_

Naruto and Iruka were sitting on a couple of stools eating and carrying on a conversation…

"Naruto, why were you doing that to the Hokage monument? I know you're a good kid and I know you know who the Hokage is and what he represents, but doing that would leave the wrong kind of impression on some people…"

Naruto smirked a little and said, "I know but one day I'm gonna get the title of Hokage and make all the previous look like nothing compared to me. Then the entire village'll have to recognize and respect me as one of the greatest!"

At this Iruka couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. He then noticed that Naruto was looking at his forehead protector…

"What, this? I guess you wanna try and wear it right? Well you'll just have to get yourself together and earn your own," Iruka stated.

"Sure thing, I'll do my best!" Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl of the night and moved on to the next...

When he got home later that night he checked in with the Third before going to his room to prepare for the Graduation exam. Little did Naruto know that his study habits would not be the only thing to change that night…

* * *

Next chapter: A Change...?


	6. Naruto's Transformation

When he got home later that night he checked in with the Third before going to his room to prepare for the Graduation exam. Little did Naruto know that his study habits would not be the only thing to change that night…

**Naruto's Transformation **

Naruto began to toss and turn in his bed like he was having some kind of weird nightmare. In fact, he would learn that this nightmare wasn't just happening in his head…

Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness; he could barely even see his hands in front of his face. He was starting to get a little scared but he kept his composure, at least until…

_**Grrrrr… Booom… Booom… Booom… Booom!**_

_**Grrrrr… Booom… Booom… Booom… Booom!**_

Naruto heard some kind of creatures' growling followed by a few booming thuds coming from both in front and behind him.

_**Grrrrr… Booom… Booom… Booom… Booom!**_

_**Grrrrr… Booom… Booom… Booom… Booom!**_

To Naruto's horror he heard it again but this time they sounded closer. It continued and it kept sounding like it was getting closer and closer until… they were right on top of him.

Naruto could only watch in horror as, what appeared to be a fox with nine tails and a winged dragon clashed time and time again.

It was a fierce battle and Naruto didn't know whether to run or to try and find some popcorn or, better yet, ramen and enjoy this spectacle. But before he knew it, the dragon had been snatched from the air and laid out on the ground.

At this point the 9-Tailed fox turned its attention towards Naruto and charged. Naruto decided to high-tail it out of there, but it seemed like no matter how hard he ran he wasn't getting anywhere.

Naruto knew he was done for as the fox closed in, opened its monstrous jaws, and…

Just then some other creature appeared from the darkness and began to fight with the 9-Tailed Fox. Naruto didn't know what kind of creature it was and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a good look at it…

"_Just what is that thing? I've never seen anything like it before."_

Then both the mystery creature and the dragon ganged up on the fox as Naruto awoke from his strange nightmare. To his surprise, Naruto awoke to chaos. Everything around him had been decimated, destroyed, and any other word you wanna use for disastrous mayhem.

Naruto jumped from his bed in surprise. Looking around, he hoped to figure out exactly what happened. The entire side of the building that contained his room, or what was left of it, had been demolished.

Naruto walked outside, err…uh was already outside, and around the building but he was not quite ready for the shock he was about to receive…

Naruto caught a glimpse of something that nearly made him jump out of his skin. In one of the windows Naruto saw a reflection that appeared to be… him. He quickly ran back into the building and into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"NARUTOOO! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" questioned the Third.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!"

"WHAT Was thaaa…t?"

The Third was surprised to see Naruto, at least he hoped it was Naruto. He turned around so that the Third could get a good look at him…

"Well… Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Naruto… your hair turned white… and your eyes… they… look like gold… Your monkey-tail… looks like… a lizard's… and you… You Have Horns!"

"Yeah, I kind of already noticed that old man…"

Naruto's hair had turned as white as a cloud, his eyes were no longer their usual cerulean blue but gold, his tail resembled that of a lizard, and two horns were protruding from the top of his head.

"I look like some kind of freak, don't I?"

"I wouldn't say that… It's actually pretty interesting looking. But all that aside, what happened here, are you alright?" the Third asked with concern in his voice.

Naruto said that he felt a little funny, a little different, but proceeded to tell the Hokage about what he did the night before, his nightmare, and up to the current situation.

Upon hearing everything the Third figured that he knew what the mysterious creature in Naruto's dream was and even had a name for it, but that wasn't important at the moment. The Hokage then began to tell Naruto about what he thought happened, at least to him…

"Naruto, one of the clans that you come from is a sister clan to the Inuzuka clan. Both utilize animals in their techniques, jutsus, and lifestyles. The difference between them is that while the Inuzukas use their animals to gang up on opponents, your clan is basically both the person and their animal counterpart. For a couple of years after your birth, we thought that you were just an ordinary cougar or something, but it turns out that your dragon-self was probably lying dormant and _just_ hatched, or emerged or awakened. This may explain your current appearance."

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror…

"The only thing that I can't make heads or tails of is your room, but don't worry I'll get someone on it and you'll be sleeping in your bed with four walls by tonight," he said with a smile on his face.

"Now you should hurry or you'll be late for class."

Naruto's horns then sunk back into his head and his tail changed back into its normal monkey-tail form as he slowly got up to get ready...

* * *

Next chapter: A Choice...


	7. Mayhem,Domination,or Peace

"Now you should hurry or you'll be late for class."

Naruto's horns then sunk back into his head and his tail changed back into its normal monkey-tail form as he slowly got up to get ready.

**Mayhem, Domination, or… Peace **

On his way to the academy, Naruto was unsure if he should really go or not. He should skip instead, he thought, but then he remembered that he had promised Iruka that he would try harder. He decided to pretend like nothing had changed and if anyone brought it up then he would just ignore it.

As Naruto walked he began to drift into his own world. Just then this huge guy came barreling around the corner after dining and dashing. Panicked about being chased, he didn't even notice that he and Naruto were on a collision course. Caught up in his own thoughts, Naruto wasn't paying much attention as well and…

The guy turned around in time to see Naruto and tried to stop but began to topple over. Naruto was still in his own world and had not noticed this. Would this be the end of our hero? Will he notice in time? Can he possibly…Ohhh!... too late!

The man has already fallen to the ground with a thunderous thud. Many of the surrounding people could've sworn that they were in the middle of an earthquake. A few of the on-lookers gasped in horror as they remembered that a small boy had been standing in the very spot the man laid. They worked diligently to move the man's bulbous frame in order to save this poor child, but when they finally rolled him over… Naruto was nowhere to be found.

The gluttonous giant slowly sat up and to his surprise, and relief, there was no little kid beneath him. As he was arrested he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the kid that he thought he crushed…

Walking along the rooftops, Naruto was still unaware of what had happened or how he ended up on the roof…

**A/N: What happened was that Naruto sensed the man and unknowingly reacted, jumping out of harm's way. **

Upon finally realizing where he was, Naruto jumped down from the roof and continued on his way to the academy. He could only hope that no one would make a big deal about his situation because he barely understood it himself.

Naruto walked in to his first class only to draw everyone's attention. He made his way to his seat and sat down, ignoring the occasional on-lookers and even some girls that seemed to take a particular interest in the now white-haired kid. Seeing Naruto with white hair and gold eyes, the sensei of the class just ignored it figuring that it was just one of his goofy antics for attention. As long as it didn't get any worse there was no point in making it a big issue.

Naruto had made it through most of the day, but the sensei in his next class would definitely give him some unwanted attention. A feeling of dread soon overcame him, but he sucked it up and entered the room…

"… NARUTO! WH-WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?! If that's something you're doing to get some attention or distract the class then you should go and change back!"

Iruka sensei, the idiot…

"Believe me, if I could then I would," Naruto mumbled while taking his seat.

"Th-That's not some kind of disguise…? Whatever then, just sit in your seat and pay attention," Iruka said not knowing what to make of the situation.

Naruto complied and actually paid attention during most of the class, but once again he couldn't help but notice something about his classmates. For some reason he felt that he had a bigger "presence" than all of them, including Iruka sensei. He didn't know what to make of it so he tried to ignore it.

When class was over Iruka told Naruto to hang back and give him an explanation for his appearance. Once again Naruto complied and after telling everything, he was released.

"_One more class… One more class and I can go home and hide until this thing goes away, hopefully,"_ he thought to himself.

His final class was one that focused primarily on the subject of taijutsu. All he had to do was lay low and wait for the day to be over with.

Since the Graduation Exam was drawing closer, the sensei wanted to see how some of his students had progressed, so he asked for volunteers…

This was great. Since Naruto didn't want to volunteer, he wouldn't be called on. He would also be treated to a free show and see some of the others' skills. As he raised his head a little to get a better view, the sensei noticed this and called on him…

"B-B-B-But wait… I-I wasn't volunteering," he said in shock.

"I'm volunteering you, now get down here," the sensei retorted before picking another guy to be his opponent.

Naruto slumped his way down to the front of the class while trying to protest his involuntary volunteer to the sensei but before he could get to the point the match had begun…

(WHAAM!!)

Naruto was punched in the face hard, very hard. He stumbled back and felt an instance of pain, but it didn't really faze him. Naruto moved his hand up to his face and the guy backed away in shock. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to think of why this was happening and what it all meant…

His opponent then tried to take advantage of this moment and attacked again. Even though Naruto had his eyes closed he could see the boy's attack coming somehow. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way and opened his eyes. To his surprise the boy was in the very place and position Naruto had visioned.

Curious as to what had just happened Naruto closed his eyes again hoping that the boy would try and take advantage. He did but he decided to change it up. He ran towards Naruto and feigned a straight right hook but attacked instead with a low sweep…

Naruto could see the punch coming as clear as day and was going to block it, but he then noticed the boy pull back and attempt to sweep him off his feet. Naruto jumped just high enough to avoid the sweep and changed to dropkick the boy as he came down.

He made contact and his opponent rolled across the floor. The entire class, especially Naruto's opponent, was surprised. He got up and rushed Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks doing all he could to land one good hit on Naruto, but to no avail…

As his opponent grew tired and stopped, Naruto took the opportunity to switch from defense to offense. Naruto charged with a flurry of attacks of his own. As every one of them found their mark, Naruto successfully avoided, broke, and disabled his opponents counters with what seemed like ease.

When Naruto was done his opponent was laid out on the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and saw everyone in a state of surprise, shock, and awe.

As Naruto sheepishly chuckled to himself he quickly dashed towards his seat wondering himself how he could have pulled that off. Unknown to him this was the least of his worries. Something was stirring inside of him urging to be let loose.

On his way home, once again Naruto couldn't help but notice that he seemed to stand out from everyone else. His "presence" just seemed to be a lot vaster than everyone he came across, including…

Naruto finally made it home and was surprisingly met by the Hokage and a few of his attendants. Naruto looked at them and questioned why…

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE SEEM SO… INFERIOR TO ME?!" he asked as tears started to well up in his eyes. He then ran off through the village and into one of its many heavily forested areas. Wishing to be alone, he took out his anger on a tree for what seemed like hours. When it seemed like he couldn't go on anymore it was already dark…

"Should I go home, or should I just leave the village for good? The old man would probably miss having me around, and I know that Konohamaru would… But it would probably be the best for everyone."

"Is that really what you think or are you just being a wimp?" came a voice from what seemed like nowhere.

Out of the shadows stepped a very large man in standard ninja wear, a red vest, a giant scroll on his back, and he had hair almost as white as Naruto's was now.

This surprised Naruto as the old man wore ninja clothing but didn't seem to give off much of a sign of being one. He seemed more like one of the villagers than a ninja. Naruto was going to question this but didn't really care at this point.

"How long have you been there?"

"Who me…? I just made it in time to hear the end of it... Want to talk about your troubles?" the old man asked with a smile on his face.

"_This is Naruto right? He's gotten so big since the last time I got a really good look at him. What am I saying? Of course he's bigger, it just makes sense."_

He then smiled even more as he noticed what Naruto was wearing. _"He's even wearing the clothes that I sent him. I'm glad he liked them."_

Naruto was wearing an orange hoodie with the hood, shoulders, and sleeves being blue. The design on his left shoulder was a white swirl with a second red scroll on his back outlined by white. His pants were simply blue…

Naruto lifted up his head to get a better look at the man to discern whether he wanted to really know or if it was all fun at Naruto's expense. At this the old man noticed that one of his eyes was a different color than the other.

"Hey kid, did you always have two different colored eyes?"

"No, who the hell has two different colored eyes, why do you ask?"

"N-No reason at all just forget I ever said anything."

Naruto looked at the man once again trying to figure out if he should confide in him or not. As he continued to look at the man with a sad face the old man's smiley expression slowly changed to one of concern…

Naruto decided to give in and tell him all his troubles. What could it hurt? As Naruto spilled his guts, the man listened genuinely to his story, and when he finished the old man decided to tell him a little bit about what was happening.

"You're from the clan of "beast warriors", right?" he questioned as Naruto just nodded.

He continued… "I'm guessing that you haven't done a beast transformation either, right? I'm also guessing that because you haven't, you're not used to your beast which is trying to dominate you. The solution to this is simple... just give it a couple of days and you'll be back to your normal self. "

Proud at his explanation the man smiled from ear to ear. Naruto took it all in but still had a question…

"But why do I feel like… like… LIKE A BEAR AMONG ANTS?!" he asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why? Well it's because when your dragon awoke certain new abilities were unlocked along with it. One of them being the capability to sense, feel, and measure chakra. The reason why you feel like a _'bear among ants'_ is because you have such a vast amount of chakra at your disposal." The man explained.

"_Hopefully that's the only ability he's gained access to… I'd hate to have to tell him a lie, or worse… the truth…"_ the man thought.

"Really! Wow, thanks old man!" Naruto said with a smile returning to his face.

"How do you know so much about me and my clan?" he then asked suspiciously.

"U-Uh…ya see…… I'm a wandering hermit and I've seen a lot of things in my time (yeah that's it)." he shakily responded, hoping that the boy was gullible enough to believe what he said. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the entire truth.

Seeing that Naruto didn't show any sign of rejecting what he said the old man continued on to say, "You know… you're a very dangerous individual. It isn't enough that you're from the blood lusted, battle hungry clan of "beast warriors"… you're a dragon to boost, one of, if not _the_, most dangerous of all. If you wanted to, you could probably plunge this entire village into chaos. It's a scary thing… a mere child with such destructive power... So… what do you plan on doing?"

"I-I… I understand it now. The reason why the villagers hate me, the reason why they attack me… It's-It's because they're afraid of me. All the times they shunned me and abused me… Maybe I _should_ take revenge on them for it."

"NOOOOO! DON'T DO IT NARUTOOO!!" came the screams of a now crying Hinata. She ran up to Naruto with tears streaming down her face looking as if there had just seen a horrible tragedy.

"What are you doing here Hinata? Why are you being so nosey?" Naruto sternly asked.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Even if she did, there was no way anyone would understand her while she blubbered it out. No reply came from her as she sniffled and looked Naruto in his now crimson red eyes. She also noticed that horns began to grow from his head right in front of her…

"Oh, so you did notice that she had been hanging around… Not bad kid, I guess you're coming into your abilities nicely."

"Naruto, please!... Please, don't listen to him, don't do this," Hinata pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? They deserve exactly what's coming to them. What goes around comes around!"

"Bu-but, you're not like what he says. Y-You-You're a nice and kind person th-that wouldn't hurt anyone!" She managed to stutter out.

"There's no way that's true, you barely even know me, and you definitely don't know what I've been through!... So why would you say something like that?" he asked as he started feel more and more primal by the second.

"Wh-Why?!" she said as she began to blush, _"Because I like you! Now, tell HIM!" _she thought to herself.

"B-Be-Because… Be-Because I… I… because you've been so nice to me since we met. A-And I… I… I like having you as a friend, and… _And I like you_," she said the last part as gentle as a breeze hoping that he would hear it.

Unfortunately he didn't and seemed to be mesmerized by the fact that she acknowledged him as her friend. He continued to repeat the words over and over again...

While he was doing this, one of his eyes returned to being a golden color and his horns retracted into his skull.

Both the old man and Hinata noticed this and couldn't help but smile.

"Good on ya kid," the man said as he went on, "This is definitely what's best for everyone because I'm sure that she isn't the only one that hopes you stick around. Also, I'm sure you know, harming others for no real reason is wrong… even when they've wronged you first. It isn't the way to go about things."

"_Besides…I think the girl wants you to stick around for a bit,"_ he thought.

"You two hatchlings should get on home, I'm sure someone is worried sick about you," he suggested trying to get them to leave so that he could get to what he came to the village for…

"Oh… and kid, remember what was said here and take care of yourself, at least until I come back…"

"What…? Until you come back…? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"What I mean is... we'll cross paths again someday… I'm sure of it. You just focus on taking care of yourself, this village, and the little lady… because I'm sure she'll do all she can to take care of you…"

Hinata blushed as the man began to walk off leaving her and Naruto alone in the dark forest…

"_That's great… The hatchling is just like him. I wonder how much longer it'll be before we find out if he can handle his burdens?... With someone like her by his side, it may not even matter." _the old man pondered to himself.

The two youngsters left the old man to his business as they made their way back side by side. As they approached Hinata's home, Naruto decided that it was best that he thank Hinata for being there to bring him back from the brink of… wherever he was. In doing so Hinata began to blush slightly as she sheepishly bid him goodnight.

As Naruto turned to leave for home he noticed that there was a chakra signature standing behind him. He slowly turned back to see an upset Hiashi scowling at him…

"I was just bringing her home," he said nervously while trying to slowly back away.

"Very well, but next time, have her home before dark. As a matter of fact, she shouldn't even be getting home so late, much less being escorted by you!" Hiashi stated sternly with a scowl still on his face.

"I-I got it… Oh… one more thing… I finally understand why you're so protective of Hinata and why you don't want me around her. But know this... I won't be the monster you think I am… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stated with confidence brimming from his words as he finally left for home.

* * *

Whoo! Got a bit wordy there, but oh well. There's still more to come and I'm just getting started.

Naruto believes that he now understands his situation...

What does the future spell out for him?

Next chapter: Graduation


	8. Graduation

"Normal speech"

"_Thought"_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for reading though.

* * *

"I-I got it… Oh… one more thing… I finally understand why you're so protective of Hinata and why you don't want me around her. But know this... I won't be the monster you think I am… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stated with confidence brimming from his words as he finally left for home.

* * *

**The Graduation Exam**

_A couple of days later…_

"Naruto… May I have a word with you?" asked Iruka.

"Look, from what you've told me, I know that you're still having trouble adjusting to your… predicament, but that's still no excuse for your schoolwork. One day you're doing your best and making excellent progress and the next you're unwilling to cooperate. You should really pull yourself together."

With that said, Naruto's one gold eye turned to crimson red, his horns grew out, and he just walked away.

"Wa-was it something I said?" Iruka questioned with a baffled look on his face.

Naruto was now at a training ground practicing his jutsu and other techniques when he sensed a familiar chakra signature…

"What are you doing here _'princess'_?" he openly questioned.

From behind a tree stepped Hinata as she bashfully smiled and blushed at being found out. She was wearing a small, hooded, beige colored jacket with the symbol of her clan (a leaf with a spiral in the center) and blue colored pants that stopped a few inches above her ankles.

**A/N: I couldn't really think of anything original that fit her style so I just left it as is. **

"How do you always seem to manage to find me?" he asked

"We-well…" she responded, pondering what to say next…

"I…I'm not sure. The other day when I found you in the woods… s-something just seemed to draw me in that direction. I was originally with a guard, but he soon became preoccupied with a beautiful woman. A-And to my surprise I stumbled upon you." she added while turning an even brighter shade of red.

"So this guy was distracted by some woman and instead of doing his job, keeping an eye on you, he decided to flirt with some woman…? Sounds like someone lost their job…"

"Actually… he just stared at her, not really paying attention to anything, or anyone, else…"

"Why would he spend a great deal of time just staring at someone…? That's just creepy! He should have summoned up the courage and just talked to the lady…"

**A/N: Byakugan… get it…?**

"Anyway… Are you here to watch me train?" he asked.

"I-Is it alright?"

"Sure thing, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about this then you can feel free to watch any time you want."

She just nodded and blushed at what he said, _"Wa-Watch him… a-anytime I-I WANT!"_

As the words replayed through Hinata's mind she began to do some serious blushing. Meanwhile, Naruto decided to get his training underway. This continued on for several days until a couple of days before the exam…

"Listen up everyone! The exams that you all will take will be in three parts: the written or paper portion, the taijutsu portion, and the ninjutsu portion. In order to graduate you must pass at least two of the three portions without completely bombing on the third. The ninjutsu portion will be on the Clone Jutsu," Iruka stated.

A resounding "AWWWW!" was then heard.

"IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN I SUGGEST YOU STUDY, TRAIN, AND PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR WHAT'S TO COME!" Iruka snapped back.

Naruto was once again working his butt off trying to perfect his jutsus. Then he noticed Hinata staring in his direction as if watching him was as important as breathing itself.

He stopped what he was doing so that he could properly ask Hinata why she didn't seem to be preparing for the exam. He assumed that she was ready for it, she seemed like that kind of person to him.

"You must already know all this stuff, huh? I bet your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are amazing, right?"

"A-Actually… I study the material every night, bu-but… I-I'm a-afraid that m-my ju-jutsu skills aren't very good."

After saying this she felt like she had let Naruto down. He inspired her to do her best but that motivation would disappear when she needed most…

"Well then, let's do something about that then _Princess_," he said with a smirk on his face. This caused Hinata to also smile but blush a bit. The two then spent the rest of the evening focusing on Hinata and her skills…

Later that night, Naruto continued to practice his jutsus. One in particular kept giving him trouble though: the "Clone Jutsu". It seemed like no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was that he lacked or was doing wrong.

_The next day…_

After classes were done Naruto found an empty training ground and got started. Some time after beginning he noticed that Hinata had not shown up. He was a little worried but figured that she was just doing the exact same thing he was. It was better this way, he wouldn't distract her and she wouldn't distract him…

Hinata was currently telling her father about the exam because she wanted some help, particularly with her taijutsu. She didn't want to interfere with Naruto's training so she figured she'd ask her father.

Hiashi was intrigued about the test but was more so by the fact that his precious daughter came to him for help. He was obviously the best choice being the most advanced in the Hyuuga clan's fighting style. Though he was more than happy to help, he also couldn't help but wonder exactly why she wanted to lead the dangerous life of a shinobi when she could be pampered and spoiled as much as she wanted. It baffled him…

The two stepped outside and Hiashi decided that he would go over ninjutsu with Hinata some other time. He got into his stance and began to show her some of his advanced taijutsu.

Hinata watched her father's graceful movements hoping that she could do the very same when the time came…

Once Hiashi finished he asked Hinata to give it a try. Her movements were just a bit more clumsy than graceful but she proved that she was capable. When she finished Hiashi proclaimed that they should have a small sparring match so that she could get used to actually using the style in a real situation.

"Come…"

Naruto decided to change and focus on other jutsus because he was starting to get frustrated. He now had one and a half of his eyes crimson red. After a while, it was starting to get dark, so he put his scroll away and decided to get back to his worst skill, the "Clone Jutsu"…

Hiashi was surprised at what his daughter was capable of. If he were not advanced in his technique, ability, and experience then he surely would have been beaten by Hinata. Seeing the look of determination on Hinata's face off-set by how exhausted she looked, Hiashi decided to call it a night…

"A-Are you sure? I… I could go for a little bit longer."

"No, that is more than enough. I am certain that you will pass your exam. Just have faith," he said smiling while trying to hide his own fatigue.

_Next day…_

In class Naruto looked tired and had an annoyed look on his face…

"_I guess Naruto had a rough night, both of his eyes are red and his horns are showing a little," _Iruka thought to himself as he passed out the test papers.

Upon receiving his, Naruto looked even more annoyed and his horns grew out a little bit more.

"Okay everyone you have two hours to complete the test in front of you… Aaaaannnd… Begin!"

Iruka couldn't help but notice that Naruto was just looking at the paper and not attempting to do much of anything. Fifteen minutes passed and he just sat there. Another five and Iruka wanted to tell him to get started already, but he figured that Naruto would be sensitive to this and become discouraged.

To his relief, Naruto had finally gotten started just… thirty minutes into the exam. Iruka hoped with all his might that that was enough time for Naruto to at least get sixty percent of his questions right.

As the time left for the test was winding down, Iruka looked towards Naruto to see that he had his head on the desk. This caused Iruka to begin to worry once more, _"Naruto, there's still time left, you should be checking over your answers not taking a catnap,"_ he thought worriedly.

Time expired and Iruka began collecting test papers. Once he collected them all he told the class to go to the training hall for the taijutsu portion of the exam and wait for him. He placed the test papers on his desk and couldn't help but take a peek at how Naruto did…

He flipped through to find, at his dismay, that Naruto hadn't answered all of the questions, or even attempted to. In order to pass, Naruto would have to get more than half of his answers correct. This just made Iruka worry more but he decided that he would get back to it as he had let the kids wait long enough…

In front of the kids stood some kind of giant machine with two operators. Iruka finally arrived and some of the students asked what it was…

"It's basically a big, mechanical punching bag," Iruka stated. "The point of using this machine is to test your reflexes. Your power and reaction speed will all be measured by this test."

Seeing that many still looked confused, he continued, "The main objective here is to hit as many of the targets you can as they light up and before they go out. As you make any kind of contact it will change to one of three colors depending on the amount of force used. Green is equal to one point, each yellow equals five, and any red equals ten points, being a critical or fatal amount of force. But if contact isn't made in time, it will just turn off giving no points to your final score which will be calculated by the number of colors accumulated. Any kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu in not allowed here, as well as the use of weapons! If you don't follow these rules, you will be disqualified from the exam. Now… who would like to go first?"

As the first volunteer stepped into the machine Iruka was approached by Naruto with Hinata at his side...

"Iruka sensei, is there any chance that I could go… last," Naruto asked.

"Uh… sure… I guess so Naruto. If that's what you want," he responded.

As Iruka walked away, Hinata asked Naruto if he wanted to go last because he was nervous…

"Yeah… I guess you figured it out Princess," he said followed by a sheepish chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"D-Don't worry Na-Naruto, I-I'm sure you'll do great. I sh-should know, I wa-watched you for quite some time." The stuttering princess stated trying to reassure her _"friend"_.

Iruka soon found himself out of volunteers but still had many students left. Since no one seemed like they were going to step up, Iruka decided that he would go in alphabetical order…

Eventually he got to Hinata's name and told her to go ahead. She was going to politely decline and ask if she could go next to last instead, but Naruto assured her that she would do fine.

Feeling a little more empowered, she reluctantly decided to go through with it. As the exercise was about to begin Hinata could feel the butterflies in her stomach flap their gigantic wings…

"Begin!" shouted one of the operators.

With that Hinata stood ready to attack. The first light flashed and Hinata quickly attacked leaving it yellow. Another two flashed and ended with the same result. Soon the lights began to flash rapidly one after another. Hinata and everyone else were amazed at how well she was doing. She could tell that she still wasn't as graceful as her father, but it was a lot better than it was before.

Hinata had gotten quite a few yellows, some greens, and some misses but if she kept it up she would undoubtedly pass. She noticed that there were only one or two more lights left that hadn't flashed, so she decided to give it all she had and hopefully impress Naruto in the process…

As one lit she charged and gave a beautiful spinning heel kick, starting from about three feet away. She then turned her attention to the last light. She gave a powerful, yet painful, shoulder thrust. They were only a couple of the moves she witnessed Naruto doing in his training and they resulted in two red lights. It wasn't the most received, thanks to a few of the stronger boys, Sasuke mainly, and even some other girls, but it was more than enough to ensure her success.

As she exited the machine holding her shoulder she looked to see if Naruto had been watching. The closer she got to him she could see that he was a little distracted, but he snapped back and smiled showing that he was proud of her.

She couldn't have been more proud of herself at that moment than at any other time…

Iruka continued through the list of names until there was only one left. He made a great big smile and lifted his head to announce that it was now Naruto's turn… To his horror, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata, wasn't Naruto with you?" Iruka asked

"Hm… H-He was right behind me a second ago."

As Naruto left the training hall he was stopped by none other than Mizuki, a Chunin and friend of Iruka's with shoulder length grey hair…

"What's wrong Naruto? You look kind of down."

"I'm completely pathetic, I can't seem to do anything right," Naruto pitifully responded.

"You failed the exam huh?"

"You might as well say that Mizuki sensei."

"Don't count yourself out just yet Naruto. There's always a way to get what you want in life."

"What…? What do you mean?"

"Naruto, I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Well, we can't wait around for him all day, now can we?" Iruka stated trying to hide his concern.

"It's for the best anyway. That kid shouldn't be a ninja," said one of the female students.

"That's right, it's good since he's the…"

"We aren't supposed to talk about that," the first girl interrupted.

"_That's where you're wrong. Naruto would make a great shinobi because he works hard and doesn't give up. He'd make a better shinobi than the both of you,"_ Hinata thought as she overheard the two girls.

_Later that night…_

Naruto was in the forest looking at a giant scroll attempting to learn a few of the jutsus listed. He read off the first one, "Shadow Clone Jutsu", and decided to try that one first…

Meanwhile, Iruka was checking places he knew Naruto hung out at looking for him. Suddenly Mizuki approached him in a panic…

"Iruka, come quick… Naruto's stolen The Scroll of Forbidden Seals!"

This surprised Iruka but he followed anyway. As they arrived at the Hokage Tower they heard numerous threats and claims coming from many of the ninja present before they were halted by the Hokage…

"Yes, yes, there are dangerous jutsus forbidden by the previous Hokage and if they fell into the wrong hands can cause incredible trouble, but I'm sure that Naruto doesn't mean any harm so find him and bring him back… UNHARMED…!"

The countless number of ninja scattered when he was done…

"_What would Naruto need with the scroll? I've already checked most places he goes to… Maybe I should check the woods," _Iruka pondered as he quickly leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"_My plan is working. I'll ruin Naruto's name and get rid of him to make it look like he escaped with the scroll," _Mizuki thought to himself.

Iruka had finally found Naruto sitting in the woods, reading the scroll…

"There he is, I've found him," Iruka said to himself.

"Naruto, What are you doing out here? He questioned.

"Iruka sensei…! I was practicing and you're just in time to see the new jutsu I learned," Naruto told him.

"You… you were just… practicing? But why do you have that scroll," he asked skeptical of Naruto's response.

"What, this…? Mizuki sensei told me about it. He said that if I showed you one of the skills from this scroll then my graduation was guaranteed."

Taking in all that Naruto had said, Iruka figured out what exactly was going on. Just as he did, a shower of shurikens came flying at them. Iruka managed to push Naruto out of the way and barely dodge the attack.

Blood began to drip from parts of his body where some of the shuriken hit him…

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted.

"No Naruto, don't! No matter what don't give Mizuki that scroll, even if it means your death…!" Iruka shouted out.

"Mizuki was just using you to get his hands on that scroll!"

"Tch! No matter what you say Iruka it's pointless. Naruto you don't need that scroll because I'll tell you the truth now… Twelve years ago a demon fox was sealed as I'm sure you know. Since then, a rule was created for this village that… no one is allowed to mention… **that you are that very same demon fox**." Mizuki said as he sneered at Naruto and Iruka.

"Noooo! Stop this Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"Wa-Wait… I… I'm the Nine Tailed demon that… destroyed the village?"

"Everyone has lied to you including Iruka. He actually hates you too." Mizuki stated as he prepared to attack.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Naruto roared as he released some of his chakra as his horns grew out completely, his tail changed to that of a lizard, both of his eyes turned red, and he grew wings…

"It's over; no one will ever accept you!" Mizuki shouted.

"_He is hated by the villagers because of that incident. Because of that he causes trouble to get attention. He acts tough but is really suffering!" Iruka thought._

Mizuki then attacked hurling his oversized shuriken in Naruto's direction, but before it reached him, Iruka dove in, taking the blow.

As pain could be seen on Iruka's face, Naruto slowly began to return to his previous appearance.

"I-Iruka …sensei… why… Why would you…?"

"My… My parents… after they died, I felt like I wasn't being acknowledged so I would do stupid things for attention. Since I wasn't able to do well in school, it was better than being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. And I bet that you felt pain just like I did… I'm sorry Naruto… if I had done a better job then maybe you wouldn't have had to feel like this." Iruka said with tearful eyes.

Naruto then got up and began to walk away…

"Narutooo!"

"Heh… Why don't you give it up Iruka, he's the demon fox and nothing more." Mizuki said while grabbing Iruka by the collar…

He and Iruka were surprised to see Naruto fly by and knock Mizuki on his butt. As Naruto stood in front of Iruka he had returned to his weredragon state(the wings, the tail, the horns, etc.).

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again… I'll… **kill you**!" Naruto stated menacingly.

"Oh really! Let's see what you…"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" Naruto interjected.

Just then, there were over a hundred Narutos all looking at Mizuki like he was a piece of meat tossed into the lion den…

"So many… Narutos…" Iruka said to himself.

One of the clones gritted his teeth and said, "Fresh Meat!" while pointing at Mizuki. He looked on in horror as everyone one of the bloodthirsty Narutos launched at him. Blood curdling, girly screams could be heard all the way to the Hokage Tower…

As Mizuki lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood, Naruto walked towards Iruka returning from his weredragon form to his blonde haired, blue eyed self.

"Heh heh, I guess I went too far," Naruto said as he laughed sheepishly.

"Come here Naruto," motioning for him to come closer. "There's something I want to give you."

He stepped forward as Iruka began untying his forehead protector, "This is now yours," he said with a smile.

"Th-Thanks… sensei. Uuum… Is there any way that instead of you just giving it to me… I can earn it?"

"You don't have to, the jutsu you just used was great and plus you passed the written portion."

"That's great and all but is there any chance that I can do the taijutsu thing?"

"You want to give that a try? Well, you don't have to, but… sure, you got it!"

* * *

What a happy ending, but now… things start to get a little more interesting…

Next chapter: Team Formation


	9. Why Can't We Just Get Along!

**Naruto Uzumaki: The Hybrid **

"Normal speech"

"_Thought"_

**Kyuubi(Nine-tails)/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your time.

* * *

I decided to skip the introduction of Konohamaru and anything that has anything to do with him at the moment, so here we go. In this story I've changed a few things about at least three characters, mainly Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. In time everything will mesh, as soon as I work out some kinks…

* * *

**Recap**

"Th-Thanks… sensei. Uuum… Is there any way that instead of you just giving it to me… I can earn it?"

"You don't have to, the jutsu you just used was great and plus you passed the written portion."

"That's great and all but is there any chance that I can do the taijutsu thing?"

"You want to give that a try? Well, you don't have to, but… sure, you got it!"

* * *

**Why Can't We All Just Get Along?!**

Naruto woke up but was still drowsy. He realized that he didn't have to go to class since he graduated, so he laid down to go back to sleep. Just then he realized that even though he did graduate for some reason he was still to go to the academy.

Annoyed he got up from bed, for the last time, and made his way down to the kitchen, got himself something to eat, and then got ready for the day.

He strolled into the designated classroom and sat down. There he sat, chuckling to himself waiting for something interesting to happen. And happen it did…

In came two girls through the door arguing about God knows what. Naruto quickly noticed the girl with the red dress and pink hair. He had somewhat of an… interest in her: Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan, a tribe of Amazonian shinobi. The other girl, which he didn't really care for, was Ino Yamanaka. She had on a purple halter top and skirt with bandages from under her top down to her knees.

**A/N: Sakura is from a tribe of Amazons, one specifically named Haruno. This is only one of many other similar tribes throughout the Narutoverse. The reason I slightly altered her, aside from her monstrous strength, is that she actually reminds me of a character in a movie I once saw. Because of this, she may not be the exact Sakura you know but not greatly affected… **

Sakura, Ino, and a bunch of other girls advanced towards where Naruto was sitting. He didn't know why all these girls were coming his way but didn't really care because Sakura was among them.

They all stopped in front of Naruto and simultaneously told him to move. He questioned this as they jerked him from his seat and tossed him aside. He landed on his head wondering why this had happened. He then got an answer that he didn't like…

All the girls were now arguing and fighting amongst themselves for the seat next to… Sasuke Uchiha – the most popular guy of Naruto's class who actually has his own fan club of girls. "_Always acting cool… He's so annoying_."

The girls continued and it seemed like their squabble was about to come to blows. Naruto immediately sprang up from the ground and onto the desk in front of Sasuke. He squatted and investigated the Uchiha, "What's so great about this guy exactly?" he asked no one in particular.

The warring girls stopped and began to stare holes through Naruto's body, "NARUTOOO!!!" the girls screeched as Naruto continued to annoy their "Uchiha prince".

"Is it his eyes… _no, there as black as… black_. Is it his smile… _it can't be because he never smiles_. Is it his clothes…?" Sasuke wore a blue shirt with his clan's emblem, a red and white fan, on the back of it, white and blue forearm length wrist bands, and white shorts.

"Is it his attitude… _shouldn't be because if it's that then these girls have some big problems_. _What kind of idiot would like a guy that didn't show any signs of caring about anything or anyone?"_

"Naaa-ruu-tooo!" Sakura spoke up, "Get away from Sasuke, you're annoying him."

"Believe me, I'd love to, but I'm curious to find out what it is that he has that cause you girls to swoon and fight over him. He isn't worth it if you ask me…"

"What was that you…?" Sasuke responded.

Naruto quickly turned around only to meet Sasuke in a lip lock.

Everyone, mainly Sasuke's fan girls, were in shock at what had transpired. And almost as quickly as it began, it ended. Not soon enough for Naruto and Sasuke who wish that it hadn't happened at all.

Naruto thought that he was going to die… and he just might as many, if not all, of the Sasuke fan girls set their sights on Naruto with the objective of termination. Naruto had to think fast or else he would never get the chance to be the great ninja he knew he would become.

"Wa-Wait, wait… it wasn't my fault…!... I'll tell you what, why don't I move to a different spot and give my seat to one of you pretty young ladies…?"

This silenced the girls and all their rage, but Ino spoke up, "How are you gonna give up your seat to all of us?" she inquired reigniting the girls' fiery rage. His desperate attempt to smooth talk his way out of danger didn't work…

"Uhhh…riiight. I know, a few rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors and the winner gets the seat."

"_There's no way that Sakura will win this, the chances are too slim. Heh… after she loses I'll just sit next to her and comfort her. Once she sees what a considerate guy I am, she'll want to be my girlfriend and want to get married, and… and…"_ he thought while giving a foxy smile.

Unknown to Naruto Sakura had already defeated most of her rivals while he was lost in thought. It was now down to Ino and Sakura for the coveted seat next to Sasuke. As far as they were concerned, winning this match was more important than life itself.

They prepared themselves and got started, "ROCK… PAPER… SCISSORS… AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed as the winner was…

Naruto sat next to Sakura and couldn't stop staring at her. Depression set in as the results of the match sunk in. He didn't mind sitting next to Sakura with how she was behaving, but it annoyed him because she was bouncing around with a big smile on her face and love in her eyes as she stared at _Sasuke_. Who would have thought that she was so good at a random game?

"This SUCKS!" he stated quite loudly.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki. He's quite the troublemaker isn't he." a mysterious ninja stated coolly while looking in the Hokage's crystal ball.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Kakashi," came the voice of a female ninja.

"Beginning today you are all real ninjas, but you are still only rookies, 'Genin'_. _The hard part has just started." Iruka stated and continued on, "Today we will be assigning you to three person teams with a Jounin sensei. You are to follow that sensei's instructions as you attempt to complete assignments given to your squad. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Iruka sensei," the class responded.

"_Three person team…? That's just gonna slow me down,"_ thought Sasuke.

"_I hope that I end up with Sasuke," _Sakura thought as she looked towards Sasuke and blushed.

"_As long as I'm on Sakura's team then I could care less about who else is on my team. As long as it's anyone but Sasuke," _Naruto thought with a sour look on his face.

"_I'd come up big if I was on a team of pretty girls. I'd impress them by protecting them from enemies, it's what I'm good at after all… That would be pretty great!" _Kiba thought with a smile on his face. Kiba wore a grey hooded jacket, in which the hood was lined with fur, and pants that stopped a few inches above his ankles.

"_I… I hope that I'm on the same team as Naruto…" _Hinata thought with a blush on her face.

While all this happened Iruka had already named six other teams and arrived at…

"Team 7… Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… and Sasuke Uchiha."

At hearing their names and their teammates' called both Naruto and Sakura cheered or booed respectively.

"Team 8… Hinata Hyuuga… Kiba Inuzuka… Shino Aburame…"

Shino wore a long jacket, brown pants, and extremely dark glasses.

"Team 9…

Team 10… Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… Chouji Akimichi…"

Shikamaru wore an open short sleeve shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. His pants were brown and stopped a few inches above his ankles.

Chouji wore a green open short sleeve shirt and a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it underneath. His pants were dark and he had his arms and legs wrapped in bandages.

When done, Iruka could see that some of the students were happy with their new teams, some didn't seem to really care, and some… well…

"Iruka sensei, why do I have to be on the same team with Sasuke?" Naruto asked hoping that maybe there was some sort of mistake.

"Well…" Iruka responded, "Sasuke has always been at the top, while most of the year you've been near the bottom."

Naruto just closed his eyes and pouted signaling that he gave up.

Iruka saw this and continued, "Later this afternoon you'll all get a chance to meet your Jounin sensei, so take a break until then…"

Naruto was now pacing back and forth trying to shake the idea of being on the same team as his eternal rival. He probably wouldn't have cared if Sakura hadn't completely ignored his idea of a team lunch for searching for Sasuke. Finally something came to mind that would make him feel much better. He would make Sasuke look foolish and claim Sakura as his own…

Just then he noticed that there were people heading his way, so he decided that he didn't need anyone else in his business and left as fast as he could.

"Who exactly is it you're looking for?" Kiba asked.

"Huh… Oh, uh… I-I was sure that he was here a minute ago." Hinata said while looking around the area.

"Well… there isn't anyone besides us here at the moment." Shino piped up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious man." Kiba retorted.

…………

"Aw man! This is sooo not fair! Why is it that I end up with you to instead of Sasuke?!"

"Why don't you calm down Ino, there's no point in making such a big fuss now." Shikamaru sleepily stated.

"Hey guys… is that Naruto down there? What's he doin'?" Chouji asked while munching on chips.

Naruto was creeping around on the side of the building headed towards a window that Sasuke just happened to be standing by. Looking at him he looked like he was up to something suspicious. Just then he jumped inside and began attacking Sasuke.

Ino and her teammates were surprised by this as their line of sight was blocked by the panel shutting.

"Don't resist Sasuke you got no chance," Naruto said while trying to get a handle on his victim.

Sasuke managed to throw Naruto off of him only to be surprised and subdued by four others in an instant. There he lay tied and bound only to witness a picture perfect copy of himself. The copy then went out the window and leapt away.

"Whew…! That idiot Naruto. He had me worried for a minute there." Ino sighed in relief at the sight of Sasuke leaving without a scratch on him.

"Man! I feel sorry for the guy. He just can't seem to catch a break." Shikamaru said as he and his teammates began to leave.

"What did you expect? There was no way that Naruto, or anyone for that matter, could take my boy Sasuke…" Ino stated.

After a short moment of struggle, Sasuke slipped his restraints and was off after Naruto to make him pay!

Sakura was sitting on a bench feeling lonely and upset because she couldn't get Sasuke to join her for lunch. Just then someone asked if they could sit next to her. It was Sasuke! And he was asking to sit next to her. She could just die! Sakura then fell into her own fairy-tale world where Sasuke lavished her with attention and love.

"Sakura… Sakura…Hey Sakura are you there?!" Sasuke asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"S-Sasuke… Uh, oh was there something you wanted?"  
"_**Please let it be me!"**_

"I just wanted to ask you something," he responded, "What do you think of Naruto?"

"Huh?! Oh, uh… he's always getting in the way of my feelings. He knows how I feel but it's like he likes seeing me struggle… He doesn't understand anything about me or even try. He's so Annoying!" she replied. "All I really want is for you to acknowledge me… if only a little… because I like you!" she sincerely stated while leaning in closer to him.

'_Sasuke'_ was surprised to hear this and began to feel like he couldn't control himself. He finally understood why he had developed a crush on her. Unknowingly, he began to lean in closer to her as well…

"The scent goes on this wa… ay," Kiba trailed on as his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"Na-…Na-Naruto…?" Hinata said in a sad tone.

"WHA-…WHAAAT?! What a sight!" Ino yelled as she and her teammates had just walked up.

Upon hearing Ino's voice Sakura broke the kiss and looked over to see that a crowd had begun to form (well not really a crowd more like 6 people).

She didn't think that her day could get any better. First she kisses Sasuke and now there are other people around that can vouch for it. With this everyone would know that she and Sasuke were together, defeating her eternal love rivals and making them jealous as well.

Just then she noticed that Ino didn't look to be too upset, which was weird. She figured she would be because she wanted Sasuke just as much as anyone else.

She turned around only to see a blushing Naruto with a big smile, wagging his tail.

"Na… Na… Na…," she stuttered.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked, not realizing what had happened.

"NAAARUUTOOO!!!" she finally got out.

"Where?!!" he said trying to keep up the ruse, or just forgot that he was Naruto.

He turned around to look and turned back only to meet a monstrous right hook to the jaw. He was sent flying from the bench and into a tree. Just then Sasuke, the real one, jumped from a nearby tree and began to walk in Sakura's direction.

"Sa-Sasuke… How… How long have you been there?!" Sakura asked.

"Long enough to see you and me, and then you and Naruto kissing," he said sounding a little peeved.

"Sasuke, it's not what it looked like. I thought he was you. I mean…" she trailed off as she began to blush, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…!? I LIKE SASUKE NOT YOU!!!" she went on to yell.

Naruto came to his senses and noticed that the transformation had worn off. At hearing Sakura, Naruto felt his heart begin to tear in two. He felt crushed and didn't know what to do.

"What's your deal…? Someone likes you and this is how you treat them. I don't understand…" he said

"YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!! Normally the women of my clan don't care the slightest for males. They've only been seen as worthless and only good for certain things, but over time that kind of thinking has changed, at least a little… I don't take notice of any of the little boys around here like you, but… Sasuke's different. He's cool, smart, and he comes from renowned clan. And those are just a few reasons I like him and not you!!"

He stood up and started to walk away but stopped to say…

"I really liked you ya know. If that's how it's gonna be then fine,… but I won't give up on you, ya got that!? I'll make you see me, so until that time I vow to focus on getting stronger and… becoming Hokage!" he said as he left.

Sasuke began to follow but was stopped by Sakura.

"Who cares about Naruto? He's so weird." she said, "He hasn't exactly had a normal childhood. He lost his parents and expects everyone to feel sorry for him when he doesn't deserve it. That's why he misbehaves; he's a parentless brat…"

She was interrupted by Sasuke who said something about being all alone. He then said that Sakura was wrong about Naruto following it up by calling her annoying and going after Naruto.

Sakura felt low as the others followed behind Sasuke. She mulled over Sasuke's words and the look Hinata gave her. The look seemed to say that Sakura would get hers; it sent chills up and down her spine. Eventually, she decided that it would be best to find Naruto and apologize…

They soon found Naruto fighting with… well Naruto. There were a bunch of Narutos, all shirtless but one, who they seemed to be ganging up on.

Hinata, well all the girls present couldn't help but blush a little. They had never seen guy with a nice physique so close up before, except on television.

He was impressive as he moved, as he sweated, as he took a hell of a beating. Everyone was surprised at what they saw; Naruto was really going at it with no signs of stopping.

Slowly, but surely, one by one Naruto began to defeat each and every clone until there were only two left. They surrounded him so that he could not take out both in one move. Tension was growing thick until one of the clones finally made a move. He charged the real Naruto only to stop in his tracks, but it was too late…

Naruto had made a few hand signs and directed his arms at the attacking clone. It was destroyed in a short flash of light which propelled Naruto at the other clone. He was coming so fast that the clone had no time to react. Naruto destroyed it but continued to soar through the air and crashed, planting his face into a tree.

Everyone quickly ran over to see if he was alright. He was turned over and met with the sight of everyone looking at him in a state of panic and worry. Even Sakura was there and she looked very sad.

"_Sakura_…?!" he thought before he tried to get up. He rolled over onto his stomach and stood himself up… only to fall back over.

"Kiba, help me carry him back to the academy," Sasuke said.

They dropped Naruto off at the Nurse's Clinic and returned to class. Everyone entered the classroom and took their seats.

In came Iruka with a big grin on his face followed by a few other shinobi…

* * *

Iruka walks in with a few new faces...

Next chapter: New senseis...


	10. Team Formation Lucky 7:Part 1

"Normal speech"

"_Thought"_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

In came Iruka with a big grin on his face followed by a few other shinobi…

In this chapter I decided to change my writing style up a little. Instead of all the he said, she said, he stated, etc… I wanted to try it a different way. Please enjoy…

* * *

**Team Formation: Lucky Number 7 **

As Iruka smiled to his former students, he prepared to introduce the shinobi behind him. He looked around the classroom hoping to see a bunch of excited and interested looks but instead found that a couple of his former students were missing. He was about to question the class about this when the door slid open…

There stood a blushing Hinata who had an injured looking Naruto with his arm over her shoulder.

**Naruto:** Thanks… I'll take it from here Hinata… *with a glazed over look on his face*

He made his way to his seat, flopped down, and eased his head down onto the desk. Sakura looked at him like she had something she wanted to say to him, but before she could get a word out Iruka spoke up.

**Iruka:** Now that you're all here, I'd like to introduce you to your new Jounin sensei.

One by one he introduced each team and their sensei. He got to Team 8 and had them stand like the other teams and introduced their sensei.

**Iruka:** This is Kurenai Yuhi. She is one of the newer Jounin, so it looks like you'll all be learning a thing or two together.

Kurenai gave Iruka a look as if to say "watch it buddy" and changed her attention to her new students. She looked at Hinata and gave her a big smile showing her white teeth. To this Hinata shyly smiled back at the new sensei.

**Kiba: **You two know each other?

**Hinata: **Y-Yeah, but only a little.

Kurenai was a woman of average stature with long flowing black hair, a bizarre bandage wrapped dress outfit, and red eyes.

Iruka then went on to Team 9 and began to introduce their Jounin…

**Chouji: **I wonder who our sensei will be.

**Ino: **I hope that it's a woman. A cool and beautiful woman that will tell me the secret to winning over any man. *making dramatic movements to signify beauty and coolness (I guess)*

**Shikamaru: **And what if it's a man?

**Ino: **If it has to be a guy then… I hope he's a ruggedly handsome man who's cool and brave while we carry on in our forbidden love. (_Ahhh!_) *squeal*

**Shikamaru: **Whatever, I just hope whoever it is isn't too demanding. That would be a drag.

**Iruka: **HEEEY! WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET AND YOU'LL FIND OUT JUST WHO YOUR SENSEI IS!!!

Everyone got quiet and all the Jounin gave Iruka a surprised look.

Iruka continued from where he left off and introduced Team 10's sensei…

**Iruka: **Team 10, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

This caught Naruto's attention as he looked at the Jounin as he stepped forward. Naruto just smiled.

Asuma was a fairly big and burly looking man with midnight blue hair and beard. What stood out about him the most was the fact that he was smoking a cigarette.

**Asuma: **Well I'll be a monkey's uncle… Naruto's actually going to become a ninja...

Team 10 was surprised to see their sensei… who was smoking… in a classroom… full of kids.

**Shikamaru: **Well…? *while looking at Ino*

**Ino: **Well What?!

**Shikamaru: **Is he ruggedly handsome and cool looking?

Ino blushed slightly and looked Asuma up and down…

**Ino: **He's not really my type… *turning her head while blushing*

Iruka had called out all teams, and their Jounin, and they left to get to know each other. There was only one team left but their Jounin sensei hadn't shown up yet. Iruka hung around for a while to keep the remaining students company, but after what seemed like forever he decided that it would be better to look for the missing sensei instead.

The students continued waiting for another fifteen minutes before Naruto began to get restless. Sakura noticed this and decided that this was as good a time as any.

**Sakura: **N-Naruto!… I… I have something to tell you.

Naruto lifted his head to listen to what she had to say…

**Sakura: **I… I… I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean everything I said earlier… I was just upset… I hope we can put it behind us…

**Naruto: **Don't worry about it. It's no big deal.

**Sakura: **Re-Really?! Are you sure?!

**Naruto: **If I say don't worry about it then don't worry about. I mean it.

**Sakura:** _I still feel a little bad, I mean… he lost his parents, he doesn't even have a mom to look out for him… _

He then reassured her with a smile. Seeing this she began to feel a little better about things and returned the smile.

_Five minutes later…_

**Naruto: **Why is our sensei the only one that has to be so late? All the other teams left with their teachers and even Iruka sensei left, but we're still here, left to rot!

Just then he gave his patented foxy smile. He ran over to the blackboard, grabbed an eraser and headed towards the door…

**Sakura: **Naruto, what are you up to?

Naruto grabbed a chair and set the eraser over the door. When he was done he stepped down and looked like he was trying to figure out if his prank needed something with more… OOMPH! Then he figured it out…

**Sakura: **You don't believe that that will work, do you?  
_**InnerSakura: **__I hope it does because it would be so funny. GO FOR IT!!!_

**Sasuke: **Get real… There's no way that a Jounin would fall for something as lame as that.

**Naruto: **Someone's coming!!!

Naruto got into position and stood ready. The door slid open and a man poked his head through. The eraser fell from above and with a thud landed on his head. He then looked up to see what it was only to have more chalky erasers thrown at him. Then as chalk dust filled the classroom and spilled out into the hallway, a bucket of chalk began to rain on the man's head. (It was all I could think of)

Naruto fell from over the door rolling on the floor in agony as his sides were about to split and he was about to laugh his tail off. At one point he thought he was going to die laughing.

**Sakura: **I'm… so sorry sensei. I tried to tell him…  
_**InnerSakura:**_ _YEEEAAH!!! NAILED HIM!!! SINCE HE'S A GUY THAT WAS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! WAY TO GO!!!_

Sakura was trying to stifle her laughter but couldn't hold it in. She turned around in order to hide her expression and try to forget the hilarious image after the dust cleared. This didn't work to well as her attempts to quail her laughter could be heard fairly well.

**Sasuke: **_Is this guy really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable._

**???: **Hmm… How should I put this?… My first impression of you guys… Idiots. I don't like you!

* * *

The Jounin looked like a ghost with so much chalk dust clinging to him. It was priceless.

**Naruto:** Uh, sensei… it looks like you still have some chalk dust on you. Your hair is all gray.

**???: **For your information, that's my real hair color.

Naruto and company were surprised to hear this. Their sensei didn't seem that old and yet… he had gray hair.

**???: **Okay let's start over. How about we introduce ourselves…?

The Jounin and his new students were now sitting on a rooftop…

**Naruto: **What do you wanna know?

**???: **How about your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, things like that.

**Naruto: **I don't quite follow you. It'd be simpler if you went first and gave us something to go by.

**???:** Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you all about my likes or dislikes. As for my future dreams…… My hobbies, well I have lots of those.

The genin huddled together and pieced together the information they received and came to the conclusion that all they learned was his name…

**Kakashi:** Now, you, the kid in orange… it's your turn.

**Naruto:** M-Me! Uh, well… my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like eating many things, especially ramen. The best is the ramen shop Iruka sensei treats me to. I also like to train until I can't anymore. I usually wake up the next day well rested in my own bed, probably because of the old Hokage's attendants. Things I dislike… I dislike the 3 minute wait for Cup Ramen to cook, or any food for that matter. My dream… TOO BECOME HOKAGE!!! Then everyone of the village will have to acknowledge me!!... Hobbies would be… pranks I guess…

**Kakashi:**_ Jeez, does this kid think about anything besides food and fighting. It makes sense though seeing what he is. He sure has grown up in an interesting way._

Kakashi then looked to Sakura and nodded signaling that she was next…

**Sakura:** Um, my name is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan… I like… *looking over in Sasuke's direction (giggling)* … My dream for the future is… *once again* …Oh My God!... I dislike… *gaze drifting to Naruto* … My hobbies…

**Naruto: **Wait a minute…! What was that?!

**Sakura: **What do you mean?

**Naruto: **You now what I mean… that look… What was with that look you gave me?

**Sakura: **Just drop it Naruto…!

**Kakashi:** _Girls her age are more interested in boys than anything else… but since she's from a clan where males are seen as nothing good, maybe it won't be such a big problem._

His attention then drifted towards Naruto who seemed a little upset at what just transpired but didn't make a big deal out of it.

**Kakashi:** Okay, Next!

**Sasuke:** My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like or dislike anything in particular. My dream, no Ambition…… is to Kill a certain man and resurrect my clan.

**Sakura:** _Sooo cooool!_

**Naruto:** _What's this guy's deal? Whatever… he better not mean me._

**Kakashi:** _I thought so. He has more of a one tracked mind than Naruto… _That's enough of that, now where to begin…

**Naruto:** How about telling us what kind of missions we'll be going on? Will they be tough…? I hope so because…

**Kakashi:** Missions…? Oh, we'll do something special, just the four of us, tomorrow. It'll be survival training.

**Sakura:** Why survival training? We've already done it plenty of times at the Ninja Academy.

**Kakashi:** That may be, but this won't be your run-of-the-mill survival training. I will be your opponent, and of the 27 graduates… only 9 will be chosen to continue as Genin. The rest…… will be sent back to the academy…

At this new information the students were shocked. They had just graduated and now there was a chance that they would have start back from square one.

**Kakashi:** That's just the beginning; the training will be extremely difficult and has a failure rate of over 66%.

The students were now freaking in a big way, except for Sasuke who didn't or couldn't seem to react at all.

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING IF WE'D JUST BE SENT RIGHT BACK?!

**Kakashi:** Oh... that's just to see who had potential to become certified Genin. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on how you handle yourselves on the battlefield, so bring your ninja tools. I also advise you to skip breakfast… You might throw up… *sinister look in his eye*

Kakashi then handed the kids a map and instructions to find the field that the exercise would take place at. He then left them to contemplate their futures…

The next day Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke trudged to the designated training field and waited… and waited… and waited… and (let's skip ahead).

Kakashi had finally arrived extremely super late…

**Naruto+Sakura:** YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!!!

Kakashi just made up some wild excuse about what he had spent most of the morning doing while taking out a timer and setting it. He explained that their goal was to take the two bells that he held in his hand before noon. He then went on to say that anything and everything would be allowed in the attempt to get a bell.

**Kakashi:** You won't succeed unless you come at me with everything you've got, even if it means my death. Those who don't succeed and get a bell won't get lunch and will be tied to a post. There are only two bells so one of you will definitely be tied up and I'll eat lunch right in front of you…

**Genin:**_ So this is why he didn't want us to eat breakfast._

**Naruto: **Eat right in front of us… that's mean Kakashi sensei…

**Kakashi:** Just do what you can… Oh yeah, one last thing… the one of you that doesn't get a bell… will be sent back to the academy…

**Genin: **_Sent back to the academy…? I can't let it end like this…! _

**Sakura:** Sensei… you… you said that we should come at you with the intention to kill you, r-right?

Kakashi simply nodded.

**Sakura:** But you'll be in danger!!!

**Naruto: **She's right. For you to say something like that must mean that you're very sure of yourself… Makes me think that all that happened yesterday was just some sort of ruse, am I right? *giving Kakashi a toothy smirk*

**Kakashi:** Oh! So you realized it huh? I guess you're not as big an idiot as you lead me to believe…

**Naruto:** Yeah and I'm gonna force you to show me everything you got… Believe it!

As he said this the look in his eyes began to change. It was as if the thought of the grueling challenge ahead excited him to his core.

Kakashi saw this and decided to test Naruto to see if it was just overconfidence or if he really had some skill…

**Kakashi:** In the real world, the mutts with no talent often bark the loudest. So let's ignore the talentless loser and start when I say…

The words Kakashi said dug into Naruto and really got under his skin. Naruto was gonna make him pay for every syllable that came out of his mouth with a vengeance. He whipped out a kunai and charged straight for Kakashi only to be stopped a held hostage by his very own weapon…

**Kakashi:** That's the way! The only drawback is that I haven't said start yet… *handing Naruto back his kunai*

**Sakura:** _No way! I couldn't even follow that... _

**Sasuke:** _So this is a Jounin… _

**Kakashi:** Heh heh heh! Well I don't believe it… I think that I may actually be starting to warm up to you guys, if only a little…… Okay, let's begin… Aaaaand, START!!!!

The three genin jumped away in different directions, leaving Kakashi standing alone on the field. Just then, Kakashi noticed that something wasn't right. He looked up to see Naruto standing there as if to challenge him…

**Kakashi:** The basics of being a ninja is to hide yourself well. This doesn't seem like a good job at hiding Naruto.

**Sasuke-Sakura:** _What is he doing? What an idiot!_

**Naruto:** Get ready because here I come!!!

Naruto charged at Kakashi with a burst of speed ready for anything, but then he saw Kakashi reach into his pouch. Thinking that it may be a weapon, Naruto stopped and hunched over like a cougar and began pacing back and forth. He was waiting to see if there would be any danger in advancing or if he needed to change his strategy.

**Kakashi:** Ninja skill number one… taijutsu. I'll teach you about it…

Just then Kakashi pulled out what he had been searching for... a book, to the surprise of everyone else.

**Naruto:** Wa-Wait a minute… What's with the book? I thought we were gonna fight…!

**Kakashi:** This book…? Well I wanted to see what happens next. Don't worry though, it won't make much of a difference against you guys.

With that Naruto was pissed once again and charged…

**Naruto:** DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!

Naruto threw a straight punch, which Kakashi simply side stepped. He then came back with a high spinning roundhouse kick that Kakashi ducked and jumped backwards to create some distance.

Naruto smiled at how exciting things were starting to get. He then decided to give it one more go and charged once again…

He decided to try something different since direct attacks weren't working. He began bouncing around all over the place before finally attacking with a spinning lariat…

Once again he just missed Kakashi as he poofed before his very eyes and reappeared behind him…

**Kakashi:** A ninja isn't supposed to let an enemy catch him from behind.

**Sakura:** … _His hand…that's a tiger seal! Does he plan on…?!_... NARUTO!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!

Naruto could sense that Kakashi was behind him, so he was going to attempt a spinning back kick, but it was too late! Kakashi had an evil look on his face… err…uh… in his eye because that's all you could really see.

**Kakashi:** "HIDDEN LEAF JUTSU: 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!!!!"

Kakashi then charged his hands with chakra and thrust them upward. Naruto felt an _UNCOMFORTABLE _feeling as he was thrust through the air, screaming in pain…

**Sakura:**_ … What was that?! It was just a hard poke strengthened by chakra. _*confused look on her face*

**Sasuke:** _A bunch of morons is what they are... _

Naruto flew several feet through the air and landed in the lake. As Naruto "_cooled off", _Kakashi decided to kill some time by reading his book. While he did, maybe something interesting would happen…

Suddenly, a bunch of shuriken flew from the lake directed at the inattentive Jounin. Without even looking from the page Kakashi caught the flying projectiles with only two fingers laughing as if amused by something.

The water began to bubble and from it flew quite a few Narutos. All at once they began to advance on Kakashi who had taken his eye from his book. Even though his expression couldn't really be seen, you could tell that he was amused by what was before him.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were surprised and amazed at the number of real clones Naruto had made.

**Kakashi:** _So many… So this is the forbidden jutsu he used to defeat Mizuki! It turns out that you're not as much of a hopeless…!!!_

While Kakashi was lost in thought one of the Narutos managed to sneak up from behind and wrap him up. Once again Naruto pulled off a great feat in not just catching an experienced ninja off guard, but he surprised Kakashi who never seemed to show any kind of expression.

**Naruto:** Weren't ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind!?... Right, Kakashi sensei!?... I used the clones as a distraction so that I could sneak around behind you!

The rest of the clones then took this opportunity to close in like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill…

**Sakura:** _That was pretty good Naruto, way to go!_

**Sasuke:** _Nice plan!_

As the clones attacked, one of them yelled out that his ass was still hurting from before and this would be payback. A punch landed with a sickening, face breaking thud. The only problem with this was that it wasn't Kakashi who was the recipient of said attack.

It turned out to be one of the Narutos that was hit. The Narutos became confused and had puzzled looks on their faces. He was wondering exactly what Kakashi had done, until he realized that it had to be some jutsu.

All the Naruto seemed to be talking among themselves as if nothing had happened. Then they all turned towards a nearby tree, which Kakashi just happened to be hiding in…

**Naruto:** There's no use hiding Kakashi sensei. We know exactly where you are, it's sort of an ability of ours.

**Kakashi:** _An ability…?! So he's able to sense chakra signatures! That's interesting… _

As he came back to reality all of the Narutos ran to the tree only for every one of them to be snagged and hung by their tails.

Kakashi jumped from the tree and began to tell Naruto about how he shouldn't let himself be so easily caught…

**Kakashi:** A ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath.

Naruto just hung their as if all of his energy had been sapped from his body…

**Kakashi:** Like I said you shouldn't let yourself be caught so easily, especially by someone who knows your weaknesses and how to exploit them. The thing about you and your clan is that though physically you're astounding, you have one big weak point…. your tail. Applying the right kind of pressure to it can hinder you greatly, allowing the enemy to take advantage. It's pretty dangerous though because now you probably really do want to kill me. The only way to save myself would be… to take your life right here, right now…

* * *

Naruto's in a pinch. Is there any way that he can pass this test...?

Next chapter: Try... try... try again...


	11. Team Formation Lucky 7:Part 2

Normal speech

"_Thought"_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Kakashi jumped from the tree and began to tell Naruto about how he shouldn't let himself be so easily caught…

**Kakashi:** A ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath.

Naruto just hung their as if all of his energy had been sapped from his body…

**Kakashi:** Like I said you shouldn't let yourself be caught so easily, especially by someone who knows your weaknesses and how to exploit them. The thing about you and your clan is that though physically you're astounding, you have one big weak point…. your tail. Applying the right kind of pressure to it can hinder you greatly, allowing the enemy to take advantage. It's pretty dangerous though because now you probably really do want to kill me. The only way to save myself would be… to take your life right here, right now…

* * *

**Team Formation: Lucky Number 7 **

Kakashi slowly advanced towards Naruto and pulled out a kunai. Reaching him he drew back his arm in preparation to make good on his statement…

**Sasuke:** _There…! There's an opening!!! He finally showed an opening!!!_

Sasuke took this opportunity to throw a barrage of shuriken and kunai in hopes of catching the Jounin off guard.

Kakashi was impaled and as his limp body fell to the ground, Sakura freaked at the sight of someone being killed in front of her. Naruto seemed to want to react but couldn't because of his predicament.

Just then Kakashi poofed to reveal a log that had been hit by the attack instead...

**Sasuke:** _Damn!!! He used another substitution! Now he must know where I am! I can't believe I fell for that._

Sasuke, as quickly as he could, left his hiding place and went deeper into the forest. As he ran for safety Kakashi showed himself and looked to where the attack had come from. Sakura saw this and left her hiding place in hopes of getting to Sasuke before Kakashi sensei could.

**Sakura:** _Sasuke, where are you?!! Could sensei have already…?... No there's no way that could happen!_

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto once more to taunt him and his clones…

**Kakashi:** Today's your lucky day. It looks like you won't die… at least not right now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of the others.

Kakashi then heard a jingle on the ground. He noticed that one of the bells was missing and he had just stepped on it, so he picked it up and put it with the other.

**Kakashi:** Hmm… You must have managed to loosen one, not too bad Naruto.

With that said he was off to find the others…

Sakura was still running through the forest searching for any trace of Sasuke. She began to fear the worst but her attention was captured by Kakashi standing in a clearing just a few feet away.

**Sakura:** _Phew! He didn't notice me. If he's here then that must mean that he didn't get to Sasuke…_

**Kakashi:** Psst!… Sakura, behind you!

To her horror, Kakashi was sitting right behind her. He made a few hand signs and disappeared from her sight…

Sakura was now alone in the mysteriously dark forest. Fear was evident on her face as she cautiously made her way through it.

**Sakura:** What's going on here?! Where's Kakashi sensei?!

Just then she heard a familiar voice call for her. Thrilled by whom it belonged to, and the fact that she was not alone, she ran towards the voice.

As she rounded the tree she saw a horribly battered and bloody Sasuke pleading for her to help him. Sakura was horrified at what she was seeing and decided that there was only one thing to do…

**Sakura:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *frightened animals running and hiding*

She fainted!

**Kakashi:** I might have gone a bit too far with that genjutsu.

_Meanwhile…_

**Naruto:** I know! I'll just undo the jutsu and I should slip right out.

**Naruto:** I wish you would have thought of this sooner, IDIOT!

**Naruto:** Who you callin' idiot, IDIOT!!? If you call me an idiot than you're just callin' yourself an idiot because you're me… IDIOT!!!

**Naruto:** If I'm an idiot for callin' you an idiot because I'm you, and you just called me an idiot… then wouldn't that make you an idiot for callin' me idiot… IDIOT!!!?

**Naruto:** OH SHUT UP! This is so confusing!

With that Naruto quickly released the jutsu. Like he figured, the rope was now too big to restrain just him. He thumped to the ground and stood up… only to be hung once again by the tail.

**Naruto:** RAAAAAAH! KAKASHI SENSEEEEI!!! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!!! YA HEAR MEEE?!!! *swinging upside down*

Naruto's screams could be heard throughout the forest. Something about hearing Naruto's roaring pledge sent chills up and down Kakashi's spine. After slightly getting over it, he decided it would be best to finish things up with Sasuke first before going back to deal with an infuriated Naruto.

He soon found Sasuke hiding among trees and bushes. Realizing that he wasn't alone, Sasuke confronted his adversary.

**Kakashi:** Ninja fighting lesson #2… Genjutsu… Sakura fell for it easily.

**Sasuke:** You may have gotten Naruto and Sakura… but I'm not like them!

**Kakashi:** Say that after you've gotten a bell… _'Sasuke'_…

Kakashi advanced towards Sasuke and began sizing him up…

**Kakashi:** The strength of the village's number one clan, the Uchiha clan… This should be interesting.

They continued to stare each other down in dramatic fashion… but suddenly Sasuke made his move. He took out a few shuriken and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi simply jumped to his right only to realize that he had fallen for a trap.

The trap sprung and launched more projectiles at Kakashi. He responded by simply dodging once more.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind him and threw a high, back spinning roundhouse kick. Though surprised by this, Kakashi still got his guard up in time to block. He grabbed Sasuke's leg only for him to angle himself to throw a punch. Kakashi also blocked this. Sasuke finished his attack with a kick to the top of Kakashi's head.

He was now face to face with Kakashi, smirking as if it were all too easy. As the bells jingled at Kakashi's waist, Sasuke made an attempt to grab one of them but came up short (barely).

Seeing this Kakashi created some distance between Sasuke and himself in order to ensure that he didn't come that close again.

**Kakashi:** Well, I will acknowledge that you are different from the other two, but that doesn't mean that you're gonna get one of these bells.

Sasuke began to go through some hand seals and a couple of them (the horse and tiger seals) caught Kakashi's attention. As he finished Sasuke yelled…

**Sasuke: **"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU"!!! *spitting out a massive fireball attack*

**Kakashi:** What?!! Genin shouldn't be able to use that kind of jutsu!!

Once the attacked cleared there was no sight of Kakashi. Not even a single trace…

**Sasuke:** Where is he?! To the side…?... No… Above…?... Where…?

Just then Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice say that he was below him. He tried to react but wasn't quick enough…

**Kakashi:** "EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER JUTSU!!"

Sasuke was pulled into the ground with dirt, rocks, and mud up to his head. He was now looking up to Kakashi as he seemed to be taunting him just to piss him off.

**Kakashi: **Ninja Fighting Lesson #3… Ninjutsu…. Well, keep your head up you're already heads above the others in this area… But hey, they say that an exposed nail should be hammered down… Hehe!

Sakura awoke with a fright. She didn't know what was going on but she remembered that Sasuke had been near death and all she did was pass out. She got up and began to look for Sasuke.

**Sakura:** I'm an Amazon warrior… I'm supposed to be tougher than this. When I see that bastard Kakashi sensei, I'm gonna bash his face in…… Sasuke, my prince… don't die and leave me alone!!!... Where are yooou?!!

After what seemed like forever, really just a few minutes, Sakura began to become frustrated as she couldn't find hide nor hair of Sasuke. She thought of giving up but she wanted to see with her own eyes that the horrible nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

**Sakura:** It was only a nightmare! That's all it was… a horrible nightmare that I never want to experience a… gain…?! *stopping in her tracks as something caught her eye*

She had come to a clearing, and in that clearing was… Sasuke! Well, whatever was left of him…

He noticed Sakura who had just come by and asked her for help. The sight of a talking severed head was freaky enough… but this was Sasuke's talking severed head. It's safe to say that Sakura was a little bit more than freaked out at this as she fainted for the second time of the day.

Kakashi made his way through the forest on his way to check on Naruto. Suddenly, he began to get a bad feeling. It would prove to be right as Naruto pounced on him…

With a murderous look in his eyes, Naruto was trying to overpower Kakashi and drive a kunai through his heart. Kakashi managed to wriggle his way free and retreated. As he ran through the trees, he noticed that he wasn't alone. In fact, there were three Narutos hot on his trail.

One attacked and Kakashi shifted his weight. The Naruto hit the ground and Kakashi grabbed him by the tail. As the other two charged, he began to swing the third by the tail. Luckily the other two Narutos couldn't stop in time and were sent crashing into trees. Kakashi released Naruto and he flew into the clearing he once hung out at.

He followed as to not let Naruto out of his sight. When he had arrived, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and he found that Naruto was no longer hanging by his tail in a weakened state.

**Kakashi:** I wasn't expecting him to be able to get out of these traps, at least while I had him by the tail. Maybe I underestimated him a little bit too much…

Just then, Kakashi remembered what Naruto had yelled at the top of his lungs earlier and chills began run up and down his spine.

**Kakashi:** _This could be very bad…! Even though he's only a Genin, he's already shown that he can become quite bloodthirsty. So, where could he be? Another ambush perhaps… I suppose that I just have to wait and see and stay on toes just in case._

**A/N: Kakashi is now a little worried about Naruto and his emotional state because of one of the clans Naruto hails from, the clan of "beast warriors". Since they tend to have a great connection to their animal counterparts they can be very deadly. Also, since animals tend to be very good at going unnoticed (especially the predatory types) death can come with almost little to no warning. **

_Elsewhere…_

Sakura began to awaken and stir. To both her surprise and delight Sasuke had been sitting beside her, waiting for her to recover. She was both moved and touched by this simple gesture of care displayed by the Uchiha.

She looked him up and down to find that there was no serious damage done to him. Feeling happy about this turnout she couldn't help but give him a great big hug. Sasuke didn't seem to care for it much but Sakura didn't care. Her _'Prince Sasuke'_ was in perfect health.

From out of the brush stepped a mysterious figure… It was Naruto, and he looked way beyond pissed…

* * *

Uh oh… Naruto's mad, but what is he going to do?

Next chapter: Running out of time... What's really on the line?


	12. Team Formation Lucky 7:Part 3

Normal speech

"_Thought"_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

She looked him up and down to find that there was no serious damage done to him. Feeling happy about this turnout she couldn't help but give him a great big hug. Sasuke didn't seem to care for it much but Sakura didn't care. Her _'Prince Sasuke'_ was in perfect health.

From out of the brush stepped a mysterious figure… It was Naruto, and he looked way beyond pissed…

* * *

**Team Formation: Lucky Number 7**

**Naruto:** There you guys are… I've been lookin' all over for you… Ehhh…! What's going on?!

Sakura soon realized that she was still squeezing the life out of Sasuke and reluctantly broke the hold. Sasuke looked away and blushed while she did the same...

**Sasuke:** S-So… what do you want?

**Naruto:** To take down Kakashi sensei!!!

* * *

**3****rd****:** What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch?

**Iruka:** The Jounin for Team 7… what kind of instructor is he?

**3****rd****: **You're worried, huh?... Here… here's a list of his past students and their records. *handing him a book*

Iruka looked at the book and began to worry…

**Iruka:** _This… This is…!!!... _Unbelievable, he fails every one of them…!

**3****rd****: **Iruka… this group is young. Even I can't say if it's good for them to face the rigors and dangers of shinobi life. However, Kakashi has been right about all those he failed. Whether they pass or fail you must not blame Kakashi…

* * *

Kakashi stood next to the tree that once hung Naruto and read his book in peace. He then got this eerie feeling, like something bad was coming.

He looked up from his book to see Naruto across the field. He looked really mad as he called Kakashi out. He stepped forward and slowly began to advance towards Naruto.

**Kakashi:** Another round…? I suppose that this will be your final attempt at a bell, right?

**Naruto:** Forget the bell! I'm here to see which of us is stronger. Whether power can trump experience! I'll make you and everyone else acknowledge my power!!!

**Kakashi:** So you want to find out which of us stronger huh? Well in this case experience always wins. _Hopefully I can keep him at bay at least until the timer rings. If he doesn't stop then… then I may have no choice..._

**Naruto:** Get ready 'cause here I come!... I'm gonna give you everything I got! *his tail swaying behind him*

**Kakashi:** _Everything he's got?! That's strange… if he were to be taking this seriously then he would have his tail wrapped around his waist to keep me from exploiting his weakness. Most if not all members of his clan that I've come across have fought that way… yet he's standing there waving his tail around… What is he up to?_

Naruto walked towards Kakashi and began to quicken his pace until he was running at him with remarkable speed…

Naruto attempted a sliding low kick but Kakashi dodged by jumping over him. Naruto used his hands to stop and went into another attack. He tried a flying shoulder block but because he didn't have enough force, Kakashi seemed to absorb the blow. They continued on like this for another few minutes before Kakashi seemed to be growing tired because of the speed and intensity of the attacks.

Naruto jumped backwards and created some distance. This was suspicious on his part because he was obviously starting to wear the Jounin down. This would soon be answered as Naruto gave a devilish grin…

**Naruto:** NOOOOOOWWW!!!!!

Kakashi was surprised at this. He looked around in horror to see a flash of light barreling towards him. He narrowly escaped only to have Naruto breathing down his neck again.

This time Naruto managed to land a punch to Kakashi's gut knocking the wind out of him. As if that was not enough, many more beams of light came at Kakashi. Once again Kakashi managed to get out of the way only to be punished by a brutal dropkick from above.

As Kakashi lay in his body shaped crater, he couldn't help but think that he had no choice but to use his trump card…

**Kakashi:** _If this keeps up I could be killed. I may have no choice but to go all out myself… _

Naruto came dropping from the sky. He landed on Kakashi knocking more air from his body. Naruto prepared to give the final blow but Kakashi took this opportunity to grab his tail.

Naruto began to tremble at the amount of pressure being applied to his tail. He started to fall to his knees as Kakashi increased the pressure. Kakashi slowly picked himself up as he writhed in pain.

There were only a few minutes left and Kakashi now had the upper hand… or so he thought...

The seconds were ticking away and Kakashi was feeling good about himself. Just then, Kakashi heard a soft growl as Naruto's tail began to wrap itself around his right arm. Suddenly Kakashi was yanked into the air and Naruto caught Kakashi with a back kick to the mid section. As Kakashi was repelled backwards, he attempted to remove his headband but was jerked and kicked once again.

Kakashi was released and rolled to his knees. He was about to remove his headband but was stopped by another Naruto. The clone had reformed from one of the bells at Kakashi's waist and wrapped himself around Kakashi's arms and torso. Kakashi struggled to get free but was horrified to see what Naruto was doing.

He went through a few hand signs and reared back and…

Naruto: "DRAGON CLAN TECHNIQUE: DRAGON WAVE!!!!"

A huge flash chakra and light ripped through the air towards Kakashi. A huge explosion gave way to dust and debris…

**Kakashi:** _That was close! I guess he really means to kill me. _*laying next to a ditch created by Naruto's attack*

The dust started to clear up and Kakashi could see that Naruto was now exhausted.

**Kakashi:** _He looks to be tired. This is the perfect opportunity to make my escape. _

He turned to leave but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing his legs. Kakashi fell to the ground unable to move. Seconds were ticking away on the timer as Sakura ran up to the restrained ninja and grabbed the last remaining bell from Kakashi's waist.

Naruto's clone disappeared and he began to slowly drop to his knees…

**Sasuke:** Sakura! What are you doing?! While I'm holding Kakashi give the other bell to Naruto!

**Sakura:** Bu-But…

**Naruto:** Give it to Sasuke… I'll hold off Kakashi sensei… *huffing and puffing*

As Naruto said this he passed out and fell to the ground…

Sakura didn't know what to do. Should she give it to Naruto, who put all of his effort into implementing the plan? Or should she give it to the love of her life, Sasuke, so that they aren't separated.

As she slowly walked forward, still unsure of who exactly to give a bell to, the timer went off signaling that the training session was over.

Sasuke released Kakashi curious as to what would happen now. Sakura still had both bells in her possession, so she was the only one guaranteed to remain a Genin.

**Kakashi:** Well, it looks like you managed to get both bells and that's rather impressive. The only thing is… only one of you possesses them. So, what should we do here?...

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi as if he held their lives in the palm of his hand, which he kind of did. Naruto was still unconscious on the ground…

**Kakashi:** Even though two of you don't have a bell I've decided…… that all of you pass, so let's have some lunch.

Both Sakura and Sasuke collapsed at how seamless he had said it…

**Sakura:** … But wait… How is it we all pass? I thought you said that the one of us that didn't get a bell would be sent back to the academy…?

Kakashi: Oh, that… That was just how the test was set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The bells weren't really that important other than that. This was just to test you on your teamwork ability.

At hearing the news Sakura jumped for joy while Sasuke smiled coolly…

**Kakashi:** Don't celebrate just yet… Yes you should be proud of yourselves for passing, but as far as I can tell you merely lucked out. In the beginning you didn't act as a team… Why do you think you were put into teams of three anyway…?!... Teamwork! You pass because at the last possible moment you worked as a team, utilizing your strengths and covering each others' weaknesses to get the bells. Some more so than others, but that's not the point. The purpose of this was to see whether or not you could forget about your own interests and successfully function as a team.

Sasuke and Sakura began to feel low but Kakashi continued…

Kakashi: Sakura, I was more concerned that you would neglect the others because of your clan's beliefs on the opposite sex, but the entire time you were only concerned about Sasuke, who was far away, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you…… Sasuke…! You just assumed that the others would get in your way and did everything on your own. And Naruto… the knucklehead came at me head on without so much as a plan. I don't know if he figured out what he was supposed to do, or if it was all just a stroke of luck… _The kid is an odd one… _The team is supposed to work together in order to complete missions and though individual ability is important to a ninja, teamwork is even more important. Individual actions can disrupt the team and put lives at risk. Those who break the codes and rules of the ninja world are called trash… but those that abandon their friends are lower than trash. Do you understand?!

They both just nodded their heads…

**Kakashi:** Now how about we have some lunch…? *quickly changing his mood*

**Sakura:** But Kakashi sensei… what about Naruto?!

Kakashi walked up to his limp body and examined him closely. A noise came forth and it… was Naruto's stomach growling…

**Kakashi:** He appears to be fine, he's probably just exhausted and hungry. I'll be sure to save a little bit for when he comes to…

Kakashi walked over to the lunchboxes he had brought and opened one.

**Kakashi:** Aaaaah. It smells pretty tasty, so go on, help yourselves.

As the aroma of food filled the air Naruto could smell it and his stomached growled even louder. He sat up and almost immediately grabbed a lunchbox and inhaled everything in it. The others couldn't believe what they witnessed. It was so disgusting.

Still hungry, Naruto grabbed the second lunchbox and did the same thing…

**Sakura:** He-Hey Naruto!! Stop it!! Save some for the rest of us!!!

It was too late as Naruto finished the last bite and looked to Kakashi…

**Naruto:** Are… Are you gonna finish that? *looking at Kakashi with puppy-dog eyes*

Kakashi just handed him the last lunchbox and watched him eat to his heart's content.

**Sasuke:** Great! The idiot ate every bit of food and here we are starving.

**Sakura:** Naruto, you idiot! You ate everything and didn't save anything for us! We're hungry too you know!

**Kakashi:** Well I guess I have no choice then; I'll take it upon myself and treat you to lunch. This way we can bond a little…

**Naruto: **You're treating!!? Great what are we eating?!!

Shocked at the fact that Naruto was still hungry, Kakashi asked Naruto what he would like…

**Naruto:** Hmm… Maybe something sweet… no meat… sushi… No wait…!! RAMEN!!!!!

After treating his new students, Kakashi looked forward to working together with his new interesting teammates, but he regretted treating them to a meal. It wasn't so bad with Sakura and Sasuke… but Naruto was another story. Aside from eating the three lunchboxes, he had eaten at least forty bowls of ramen and barely left a penny to Kakashi's name.

**Kakashi:** Our first mission's tomorrow and already they're wearing me down. Looks like things are going to become very interesting.

Things _were_ going to get interesting indeed…

* * *

Naruto and his teammates managed to pass the bell test, but the future doesn't look as great as a free lunch...

Next chapter: The hatchling flaps his wings... He leaves the nest!


	13. The Hatchlings 1st Mission:Land of Waves

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thanks to everyone for their support!

* * *

**Recap: **

After treating his new students, Kakashi looked forward to working together with his new interesting teammates, but he regretted treating them to a meal. It wasn't so bad with Sakura and Sasuke… but Naruto was another story. Aside from eating the three lunchboxes, he had eaten at least forty bowls of ramen and barely left a penny to Kakashi's name.

**Kakashi:** Our first mission's tomorrow and already they're wearing me down. Looks like things are going to become very interesting.

Things _were_ going to get interesting indeed…

* * *

**The Land of Waves: The Hatchling's First Big Mission **

**Kakashi:** What's the distance to the target?

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took their positions in an attempt to capture the suspect they had been trailing for some time.

**Naruto:** Five meters. I'm ready, just say the word…

**Sasuke:** So am I.

**Sakura:** Me too…

Kakashi gave them a second before he gave the command to engage the target. Receiving the word the Genin pounced and caught their target off guard… a cat.

Naruto had it in his hands but it continued to struggle and claw at him trying to wriggle away.

**Kakashi:** Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure that this is the target, Tora?

**Sasuke:** Yeah, we're sure.

**Kakashi:** Good… Lost pet "Tora Search Mission" complete!

**Naruto:** SOMEBODY GET THIS CAT AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL 'EM! *still struggling with it* … ISN'T THERE ANY BETTER MISSIONS THAN THESE LAME ONES WE KEEP GETTING?!!!

_Hokage Tower…_

Team 7 brought the cat in as they were instructed. Aside from the Hokage, Iruka, and others, they were met by the Fire Country lord's wife, Madam Shijimi. She was a rather robust woman that seemed to be very affectionate with her pet cat Tora. So affectionate in fact that it wouldn't be a surprise if Tora died from too much of it as she lovingly squeezed the life out of it.

Seeing this public display of affection, Team 7, most of them anyway, couldn't help but sympathize with the recovered pet…

**Sakura:** _No wonder it ran away. She's literally smothering it with love._

**3****rd****:** Nicely done Team 7. Now your next mission… let's see… there's babysitting, helping some villagers with their shopping, and helping in a garden…

**Naruto:** NOOOOO!!! I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do anymore of these lame missions… *with dramatic tears flowing from his eyes* … I want one that's more exciting, more incredible, more ninja like! Pleeeease!!! Find us a better one grandpa!!!

**Sasuke:** _I agree, but…_

**Sakura:** … _he's so annoying!_

**Kakashi:**_ I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm gonna be hearing about this later on._

Hearing this Iruka jumped from his seat fuming…

**Iruka:** You idiot! You're just a simple Genin. Everyone starts off with simple missions and work their way up!!! If you want better missions then you have to prove that you're capable of completing them…!

**Naruto:** I thought we already proved that with those insane tests we were put through. Even if that wasn't enough, we keep getting the crappiest missions!!! I can't help but think that having a _certain_ old man as my grandpa doesn't have anything to do with it… I know you're worried about me but I'm a ninja now, I don't need you holding my hand and treating me like some little kid!!! *he turned around and pouted*

At this Kakashi knew he had no choice but to quiet Naruto down or else he'd be ranting on for a good while. To do this Kakashi brained him on the top of his head and told him to be quiet.

**3****rd****:** Naruto… it seems I have to explain to you what these missions are all about. Everyday the village receives numerous requests from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down and divided into A,B,C, or D rankings based on their difficulty. The shinobi of this village are also ranked based on skill from the Hokage who is ranked highest to you Genin that are ranked lowest. The missions are then handed out to ninja like yourselves based on their abilities. If the mission is successfully completed, then the village receives payment from the client. You all just recently became Genin, so D-rank missions are perfect for you.

As the Hokage finished up he noticed that no one, not even Iruka, was listening to him on account of Naruto's '_interesting'_ dinner plans. The 3rd became a little upset at the fact that he was giving out wisdom and no one cared to hear it…

**Kakashi:** I… I apologize!

**Naruto:** Jeez!... I've heard enough lectures from you to last a lifetime. All I'm saying is I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!!! So give me a chance and I'll prove it!

**Kakashi:** _I'm definitely gonna get yelled at later for this…_

Hearing Naruto out, his former sensei, Iruka, and his honorary grandfather, the 3rd Hokage, smiled at the words of their '_former' _brat.

**3****rd****:** Well… I guess there's no harm. If you want it that much then… I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual. He is an expert bridge builder… Won't you come in…?...

**Naruto:** A bridge builder…? I was hoping for something like a Feudal Lord or a princess… but I guess it's better than nothing.

**Sakura:** _(Sigh)… A beautiful princess would have been nice. Having another girl around wouldn't be so bad… someone I can talk to, and spend some quality time with… Wait… what am I thinking…? _

After hearing Naruto's words a man, fairly old with grey hair and a beard stepped through the doorway.

**???:** What's this?!! They're only a bunch of kids… And what's with the shrimp with the stupid look on his face?!

**Naruto:** Hey that's mean… who's the shrimp with the… stu…pid… look…

As both Sasuke and Sakura stepped up next to him, Naruto slowly began to realize that…

**Naruto:** HEY!!! I'll demolish you… How would you like to chopped down to my size, I bet you won't be calling me a shrimp then, will ya?!!! Let me at 'em, come on!!!

Naruto desperately tried to get at the old man but, like a dog on a leash, Kakashi held him back.

**Kakashi:** What's the point in attacking the person you're supposed to protect? Calm down!

**???:** I am Tazuna, the expert bridge builder. I expect nothing short of the best protection when I get back to my country as I complete the bridge.

**Iruka: **And that's exactly what you'll get. You may not believe it, but these three genin had some of the highest graduating scores of their class.

**Sakura: **Really…? We did…?

**Iruka: **Of course… Why you Sakura, had the highest critical hit rate of most of the girls. Both Naruto and Sasuke had _the_ highest scores of the entire class. Not to mention that all of you passed all through portions of the graduation test…

**3****rd****: **There… as you can see, you are in great care, …

_Konoha gate…_

There stood Sakura, Sasuke, the client, and even Kakashi, but someone was missing…

**Sakura:** Jeez!... Where's Naruto?! He was the most excited about this mission but he doesn't show. Just like a _guy_ to be late… What could he be doing?!

**Naruto:** Sorry I'm late… I just wanted to make sure I had everything I would need… *carrying a long pole*

Everyone looked at him curiously…

**Sakura:** What's with the pole Naruto?

**Naruto:** Oh, this…! This was given to me as a present. I don't know by who, but I've been practicing with it and I was hoping to put it to good use in our missions.

Everyone just looked at him strangely as if to say, "Okaaay… whatever."

As they left the village Naruto began to smile and it just got bigger and bigger with every step he took.

**Sakura:** What are you so happy about?

**Naruto:** I've never really gone too far from the village or to another country before. The old Hokage told me about the story of when I was younger. I think I was about two years old. Anyway, somehow I had managed to walk right out the village and got lost in the forest. Realizing I was missing, old man Hokage began frantically looking for me…

**Kakashi:** _I heard about this… but there's no way it can be true. It must've been nothing more than a bedtime story._

**Naruto:** I was finally found when I returned to the village…

**Sakura:** And how exactly did all this happen?

**Naruto:** Well… the funny thing about that… my grandpa said a bear brought me back. I kind of remember that she took care of me while I was in the forest before she helped me find my way back.

**Tazuna:** Am I really gonna be safe with this brat?! Someone like him should be in a nursery where he can listen to fairy-tales like the one he just told!

Naruto's ears perked up…

**Naruto:** It did happen and sometimes I sneak off in order to see how she's doing!

**Kakashi:** Don't worry, I'm a Jounin so you'll be fine.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. That was the last shot that the old man was gonna take at him…

**Naruto:** Hey old man!!! You shouldn't look down on any ninja, especially me!!! One day I'm gonna be Hokage, and you and everyone else will have to acknowledge how great I am!!! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!!! Remember it!!!

The old man just chuckled as he took another sip from his bottle…

**Tazuna:** Hokage is supposed to be wise and strong and is the village's number one ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become it…

Enraged, Naruto tried to get at the old man again, but he was once again held back by Kakashi.

Upon being released, Naruto stormed into the forest still angry about what had been said. A few minutes later Kakashi began to worry and wonder about Naruto's whereabouts. He finally reappeared, but he was being chased by… a bear.

The ninjas readied their defenses in case the bear turned on them. To their surprise though, Naruto and the bear appeared to be playing…

**Kakashi:** Naruto… what's going on?

**Naruto:** Oh! This is one of the cubs of the mother bear that rescued me. I call her Ku-chan. I spent a lot of time wrestling with her while her mother searched for food. She even fed me while I was there.

**Sakura:** You were raised… by a bear? _It makes sense with how weird he is… _

**Naruto:** That's not all! From the moment I got lost in the forest I remember seeing wolves and cougars too. This whole experience sort of shaped who I am today.

Bewildered at this new information, Kakashi decided that it would be best to say goodbye to Ku-chan and continue with the mission.

_Later…_

**Sakura:** Umm… Mr…. Tazuna…? You're from the Land of Waves, right?

**Tazuna:** What about it?

Having her question answered, if you could call it that, Sakura turned to ask Kakashi a question…

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei… don't they have ninja in that country too?

**Kakashi:** No, not in the Land of Waves. But in most other countries their culture and customs may differ. Though… there are only some places that have hidden villages and ninjas.

He then went on to explain that the Land of Waves had its own protection by the surrounding sea, how hidden villages were military power for a country, which hidden villages were seen as the strongest, and the Kages of those villages.

**Sakura:** Wow!! Lord Hokage is really important!!

**InnerSakura:** _Is that old geezer really that great…_

**Naruto:**_ It's funny he should say that… I always thought of him as a pervy old man._

**Kakashi:** You guys just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?! *striking fear in their hearts* … But don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission.

Tazuna seemed to get a far away kind of look in his eyes at these words…

They continued along and Naruto unwrapped his tail from his waist and seemed to be pointing to the ground while whistling. Kakashi noticed this but didn't say anything…

After they had walked by, a couple of ninja emerged from a strange looking puddle on the road. They attacked and managed to restrain Kakashi with a bladed chain. With one tug… Kakashi was ripped into pieces.

His group was horrified at what they had witnessed…

**DemonBro1:** One down!!

**DemonBro2:** Next victim!!!

The two Mist ninja charged for Naruto who didn't seem to move at all…

Suddenly, out of the blue they were stopped by… Sasuke! He pinned their conjoined weapon of choice to a nearby tree with a shuriken and kunai. He then took his shot knocking both Mist ninja to the ground and breaking the chain attached to their claw like gauntlets.

They got back up and once again charged, but this time it was right for Sakura and the old man. Sakura took a defensive stance and prepared herself. To her surprise, Sasuke jumped in between her and the assailants…

Luckily, before they could follow through with their attack, Kakashi reappeared and restrained the two. Everyone seemed to be relieved that Kakashi was in fact alive, especially the old man.

**Kakashi:** Naruto, sorry I didn't come to your aid right away. I got you injured, but I didn't think that you would freeze like that… Anyway, nice job Sasuke… You too Sakura.

**Naruto:** _Freeze?! Who froze?! I was waiting for the right time to show off but Sasuke interfered… That jerk…! He jumped in and made it look like I needed his help, and now he looks like it was nothing! The jerk!!!_

**Sasuke:** Hey! You're not hurt are you? _'Scaredy cat'!_

Naruto was livid. He began stomping towards Sasuke, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Hold it Naruto! You shouldn't move around too much. You have a wound from the encounter and their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly before it spreads.

Naruto looked at his wound and began to feel bad…

**Naruto:** _Am I nothing but a burden? How pathetic am I?... Well not anymore!... _I won't be a burden to anyone ever again! I swear on this wound!

Naruto then took out a kunai, stabbed it into his wound, and drained out the poison. When he was done Kakashi noticed that the wound had already begun to heal itself…

**Kakashi:** _This must be a result of the Kyuubi._

Kakashi then looked back at the old man and stated that he needed to talk to him…

**Kakashi:** These are Chunin from the Hidden Mist Village, they are known to continue fighting no matter what…

**DemonBro1:** How did you know about our attack?

**Kakashi:** On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days… a puddle is a very unusual sight. Not to mention that the little ninja over there can sense chakra. As soon as he noticed he tipped me off, not that I needed it.

**Tazuna:** If you knew that then why did you let these brats fight?!!!

**Kakashi:** If I wanted to I could have taken these two out instantly, but… there was something I wanted to find out… who they were after…

**Tazuna:** Wha-What do you mean?!

**Kakashi:** What I mean is… were they ninja attacking ninja… or were they after someone else. You… You only asked for protection from thieves or gangs. Protecting you from other ninja is a completely different matter… *looking intently at a silent Tazuna* … If it was known that ninja were after you then this mission would have been set as a higher rank and expense. I'm sure you had your reasons, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We're now in over our heads.

**Sakura:** We're only Genin, we're not qualified to take on a mission like this. And even though he got the poison out, Naruto may still need to see a doctor about his wound.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto who looked like he was ready to explode…

**Naruto:** I already told you! I won't need saving anymore, so drop it! We're continuing the mission and I swear that I'll protect the old man with my life!!!

**Kakashi:** Fine, if you all feel that way then I guess it's worth a try…

* * *

**Gatou:** You failed!! I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were strong ninjas.

**???:** Quit your whining! This time I'll go. I'll be sure to finish the job with this head slicing cleaver.

**Gatou:** A-Are you sure?!... It seems that the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they'll be better prepared.

**???:** Who do you think I am?... I'm Zabuza Momochi, there's a reason I'm called the Demon of the Mist!!

**

* * *

**

Man:

We should see the bridge soon. The Land of Waves is at the base of the bridge…

**Sakura:** What thick mist… I can barely see in front of me…

Just then Sakura noticed a silhouette in the mist and moved closer to it hoping that it was Sasuke. Unfortunately it was just Naruto. He had his tail over the side of the boat and in the water.

**Sakura:** Uuuh… Naruto… what are you doing?

**Naruto:** I'm really hungry, and I already ate all my rations. So I decided to fish for lunch, besides… I really love fish!

**Sakura:** Do you really think that you're gonna catch some fish using only your tail as bait?...

Just then Naruto yanked up a giant fish. Everyone was surprised that he not only did, but one that was so big. It was remarkably big, too big in fact to be any run of the mill fish. It was an unusual fish and upon closer investigation, it obviously wasn't a fish at all… In fact, it was…

**Sakura:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! IT'S-IT'S-IT'S-A… SHAAAAAARK!!!

**Man:** Hey be quiet… *angrily whispering*

**Naruto:** YEAH SAKURA!! YA BIG MOUTH!... IT'S JUST A FISH!!!... Well technically it's… LUNCH!!!

**Man:** Hey I said be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine?! We'll be in deep trouble if we're found out by Gatou!

Everyone did as the man said. Naruto then took out a kunai and got to work on lunch as Sakura turned her head so she wouldn't have to see such a thing.

**Tazuna:** Sensei… I want to talk to you… It's about this mission… You were right… this job is most likely too advanced for your team. It turns out that an extremely dangerous man is after my life… You've probably heard of his name before. He's the wealthy shipping magnate… Gatou!

**Kakashi:** Huh?!! Gatou… of Gatou Transport?!! He's said to be one of the world's few extremely wealthy people… A business man…

**Tazuna:** Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company… but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using gangs of thugs and ninjas to take over businesses and countries… He's a very nasty man!

He continued…

**Tazuna:** It was about a year ago that he set his sights on the Land of Waves. Through money and violence he took control of the country's shipping industry… He now has a monopoly on all business trafficking in the country. The only thing he seems to fear is the completion of the bridge. It will join us to the land and break his control…

**Sakura:** I see, so since you're the one building the bridge, you're in the way.

**Kakashi:** What I don't understand is… if you knew that ninjas would be after you… Why did you hide that fact when you hired us?

**Tazuna:** … The Land of Waves is a very poor country… Even our nobles have little money. Of course we don't have much either, especially enough for an expensive B-rank mission. If you abandon the mission now I will surely die, but don't worry… my cute grandson will only cry for a few days!!! Oh… and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf ninjas forever, but it won't be your fault…

**Kakashi:** Well… I guess we have no choice. We'll protect you… at least until you complete the bridge.

The rest of Team 7 looked at Kakashi and the old man in disbelief. What a dirty tactic to get what you want…

**Man:** We'll be there soon. It looks like we avoided detection so far, but… just in case we'll take a more secluded route. It should make it harder for us to be spotted.

Finally they arrived on land. Naruto stepped off the boat with a bag full of sushi (or whatever) leaving behind a bloody mess. Kakashi noticed this but decided that it was better to simply… pretend like there was nothing wrong in particular.

They walked through the forest on the way to Tazuna's house but Kakashi couldn't seem to shake the feeling of despair. If they would be attacked this time it would most likely be by Jounin, elite ninjas with deadly skills.

Naruto was still a little more than upset that he had been upstaged by Sasuke. He wasn't going to let that happen again…

He began jumping all around as if there was danger at every turn. Then he detected something and threw a kunai…

There was nothing but dead silence as everyone stood waiting for something, anything to pipe up. Otherwise, Naruto had just made a fool of himself…

**Sasuke:** There isn't anything…

**Sakura:** Naruto! You idiot! Stop trying to act cool!! There was nothing there!!!

**Tazuna:** Hey pipsqueak! Stop acting like a moron! You're scarring us half to death!

**Naruto:** But…but I… there really was…

Just then Naruto turned his head and threw another kunai, once again startling everyone. Sakura retaliated and smacked Naruto in the back of the head, but before she could say anything Kakashi had followed the kunai's path.

There, just inches below the kunai, lay a shocked and unconscious white rabbit…

**Sakura:** Awww! The poor thing… See what you did Naruto! You nearly hurt this poor defenseless creature…

**Naruto:** I-I didn't mean to… but if I had killed him then we could have rabbit stew…

**Sakura:** Stop thinking with your stomach, You Idiot!

While Sakura and Naruto bickered, Kakashi was lost in thought…

**Kakashi:** _That's a snow rabbit… What's with its color?... Normally a snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sunlight, white in the winter and brown in the spring. This must be a rabbit that's been kept indoors for… a replacement technique._

In a distant tree lurked a shadowy figure that attentively watched the group as they made their way through the forest. It was none other than Zabuza Momochi…

**Zabuza:** _I see… No wonder the Demon Brothers failed. They didn't stand a chance… against "Kakashi of the Sharingan"! _

Suddenly a giant cleaver spiraled towards the group of unsuspecting travelers. At the last second Kakashi yelled for everyone to hit the dirt. He jumped at Tazuna and dragged him to the ground. Naruto grabbed Sakura and dove for safety.

The cleaver then lodged itself into the trunk of a tree and on it stood…

**Kakashi:** Well well… if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Zabuza Momochi!

Naruto looked as if he had hit the jackpot. Just looking at this guy, Naruto could tell that he was a lot better than the two earlier. For some reason he really wanted to fight him. He began to step forward but was quickly stopped by Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Stand back everyone. This one's on a whole different level. Against him… it will be a bit difficult… unless I go all out…

With that said, Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal a red eye with three black tomoe around the pupil. Sasuke, as well as everyone else, were in shock as they saw Kakashi's eye.

**Zabuza:** Heh! "Kakashi of the Sharingan"… I didn't expect to see you here. I've always wanted to fight you, but… this old man is my target, so we'll have to settle this some other time…

**Kakashi:** Surround and protect the client. Don't get involved, no matter what! Your duty is to work as a team. I taught you teamwork, now use it!... Zabuza… I'll be your opponent!

**Zabuza:** So you're already using the infamous Sharingan against me. I'm honored…

**Naruto:** Sharingan?! I'm sure I've heard of that somewhere… What was it again?...

**Sasuke:** Sharingan… It's said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. It is one of the types of doujutsu(visual jutsu) that give you this power… But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has…

**Zabuza:** Hehe, exactly. That's not all… though the Sharingan allows the user to analyze any attack, what's even scarier is… that you can copy all of your opponent's techniques down to the smallest detail. When I was a part of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook and it included information on you. It said that you were a man who copied over a thousand jutsu… "Copy Ninja Kakashi"!

**Sakura:** _First old man Hokage and now Kakashi sensei. What makes them so great?_

**Sasuke:** _What's going on here?! The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan… Could he be…?_

**Zabuza:** Enough talking… I have to kill the old man. But if I have to beat you first Kakashi… then so be it!!

Zabuza yanked his weapon from the tree and landed on the nearby lake. He went through a series of hand signs and stated, "NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Almost immediately he began to disappear in a shroud of mist as thick as pea soup. To everyone's surprise he was gone as the mist had begun to surround them.

**Kakashi:** As a member of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza was known as an expert in the "Silent Killing" technique. You don't even notice until it's too late. But take it easy… he'll come after me first. The Sharingan can't completely neutralize it, so you guys be on alert. Keep your guards up…

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke quickly took their positions only to be spooked by Zabuza…

**Zabuza:** 8 points…liver, kidneys, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, and heart!... Which one should I go after?!...

Kakashi concentrated, exploding with chakra and blowing away some of the creeping mist. The tension and suspense was building and it was starting to get to Naruto and Sasuke…

**Naruto:** _Come on! COME ON!! I feel like I'm gonna go crazy waiting for this guy to make his move. It's nerve-wracking! The sooner he makes his move the better!_

**Sasuke:** _I feel like I can't breathe!... One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. It's suffocating!... If it goes on like this… I'll go insane! The clash of two Jounin intent on attack,… I've never felt anything so chilling.… it feels like the life is being squeezed out of me! I-I can't take it… I'd rather die now and get over with than sit here waiting! _*slowly inching his kunai to his throat*

**Kakashi:** Sasuke!... Calm down, I'll protect you guys with my life. I won't let my comrades die. Trust me… *he turned back and appeared to be smiling* … Oh… and Naruto… relax… I don't need you getting too excited and getting yourself killed. I'll handle this.

**Zabuza:** We'll see about that!

Instantly Zabuza appeared between the Genin and the old man, ready to strike. "IT'S OVER!" he shouted preparing to attack.

In the nick of time Kakashi managed to intervene. He stabbed Zabuza in the back with a kunai, but behind him appeared another Zabuza…

**Sakura:** KAKASHI SENSEI!!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!

But it was too late… Kakashi and the Zabuza copy had been sliced clean through! The mist was so thick that only the splatter of blood could be heard.

**Zabuza:** What?!! A water clone…?!! No way!!… He copied it in this mist?!

Without warning, Naruto came raining in from above, flattening Zabuza. Water splashed everywhere as this Zabuza was exposed as a water clone.

**Naruto:** Why don't you quit hiding and come on out already. If not… then I'll come in after you!

Anger was evident in Naruto's voice and an intense fury could be seen in his eyes…

**Zabuza:** I'd love to see you try you little brat! It'd just make my job easier!

**Kakashi:** You know… you shouldn't underestimate the kid. I found you in this dense fog only because he hasn't looked away from your position this entire time. *standing behind Zabuza, kunai in hand*

**Zabuza:** H-How?!!! How could he know where I was in this mist?!

**Kakashi:** It's not really important right now. The important thing is… it's over!

**Zabuza:** Hehhehehehe! Finished…? You really don't get it do you? There's no way you can defeat me with your cheap imitations… But I'll admit…you are full of surprises though…

Zabuza recalled what Kakashi had said in the mist about protecting his comrades.

**Zabuza:** At that time… you had already copied my Water Clone Jutsu … You had your clone say those words in order to attract my attention while the real you sat back and watched. Nice plan, but… I'm not that easy to fool!

A second Zabuza had gotten behind Kakashi. He swung his giant weapon trying to hack Kakashi in half. As he ducked, Kakashi tried to roll away but was pursued by Zabuza. Though he missed with his blade, he used it as a base and kicked Kakashi through the air. Zabuza charged in the direction of the old man but halted due to Kakashi throwing spikes at his feet.

Kakashi landed in the lake and appeared to be having a hard time staying above water…

**Kakashi:** Wha-What's with this water? It isn't normal. It's so dense, heavy…

Once again Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi laughing maniacally. "WATER PRISON JUTSU!!" Water from the lake began to form around Kakashi's body.

**Zabuza:** Heh heh, fool! You may have been trying to escape to the lake but that was a mistake. You're now trapped in my inescapable special prison…

He looked over to the shore to see his target cowering in fear. Surely no one could save him now.

**Zabuza:** We can finish things later Kakashi… it makes things difficult if you continue to move around. Right now, I've got a job to complete…

Zabuza's water clone walked out in front of the lake between the Genin and their sensei. It was ordered to _'take care'_ of the old man and kids while he incapacitated and preserved Kakashi.

**Zabuza:** Heh heh heh. Wearing forehead protectors and acting like ninjas… A real ninja is someone that has seen and survived numerous brushes with death. Basically… once you are good enough to be listed in my handbook… then you may be able to call yourselves ninja.

The clone then disappeared and took a free shot at Naruto. Naruto was skipped across the ground a few feet before coming to a stop. The clone then proceeded to grind Naruto's headband into the dirt. Kakashi tried to get the Genin to take the client and run for their lives, but it was no use.

**Kakashi:** He's using all of his power to hold me in this prison. You should take the bridge builder and run for it, you can't win this fight. He can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go too far from his real body. If you run then he can't follow you.

**Sasuke:**_ Run away? That's not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or far we go, he'll track us down… and wipe us out. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi… _We have no other choice!

Sasuke ran at the Zabuza clone in hopes of getting past him, but it was no good. He only ended up being tossed back.

**Naruto:** _This is a Jounin, a real elite ninja. If I'm not careful… he'll annihilate me… _

Naruto tried to pick himself up but felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at it and remembered his vow. He then looked at the clone's foot and noticed his headband.

**Naruto:** HEY JERK!! THAT'S MY HEADBAND! *charging blindly, screaming at the top of his lungs*

**Sakura:** Naruto stop! What are you thinking?!! You're not strong enough to beat him!!

In an instant he was swatted away like a bug. Dust rose and settled revealing Naruto as he once again picked himself up…

**Sakura:** What are you thinking charging at him by yourself?! We're only genin, there's no way we can handle fighting a Jounin. What did you think you could accomplish by that stupid act…?!

Naruto lifted his headband and tied it, all the while smiling back at Zabuza…

**Naruto:** Hey you… the freak with no eyebrows… put this in your handbook… "The future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves… never backs down!" The name… Naruto Uzumaki… so understand this… you just ran out of luck, pal!

**Tazuna:** _Hmph! I thought he was all talk, but this kid's got guts!_

**Naruto:** Alright Sasuke, listen up! I've got a plan so just follow my lead… cause I'm about to go wild!

**Zabuza:** Hehehehe… Big words for such a little man. Do you think that your plan is going to keep you in the game?

**Kakashi:** What are you doing?!!! You're supposed to run! Your mission is to save the bridge builder, not prove how tough or brave you are.

The genin turned to the old man to survey his opinion. He gave the go ahead and the genin were now ready to go at Zabuza in full force. Zabuza just mocked them once more, taunting them to step up and throw away their lives.

**Zabuza:** Hehehe! So you still want to play ninja games. Well when I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents.

Everyone was in awe at what they had just heard. Remembering a tale from long ago, Kakashi decided to share it with all those present…

**Kakashi:** Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village… before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test…

**Zabuza:** Annihilation of any other student! Imagine, young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Only the rules changed! You couldn't stop until you destroyed your opponent! Friends that you shared your dreams with, but it was either you… or them.

**Kakashi:** 10 years ago the graduation exam… changed… The year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror… Without pause or hesitation the young boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class, and took down over a hundred students.

**Zabuza:** It… It felt so…GOOD!!!

Without any warning Zabuza attacked, knocking Sasuke on his back. Shot after shot he took, until Sasuke lay brutalized beneath at his feet. Seeing this and that Zabuza was moving in for the kill Naruto jumped in the fray.

**Naruto:** SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!

Quite a few more Naruto appeared, surrounding Zabuza all ready to attack. They took out their kunai and charged, piling on top of him. Zabuza unleashed a great amount of chakra to get out from under the Naruto dog pile, sending them all flying through the air and across the ground.

Many of the clones dispersed but as they did one of the Naruto reached into his backpack, pulled out a weapon, and tossed it to Sasuke. He jumped into the air grabbing the weapon… and let it fly…

**Sasuke:** "DEMON WIND SHURIKEN: WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!!"

Zabuza was confident enough to believe that no matter what they had planned, it wasn't going to work. As the shuriken took flight it bypassed the water clone and headed for…

**Zabuza:** So… you pass the clone and aim for my real body. Smart… but not smart enough…!

Zabuza simply caught the flying shuriken with his free hand, but soon realized that there was a second shuriken headed his way. He had no way of stopping this one, other than risking getting hacked up, so he jumped over it…

**Zabuza:** A second shuriken in the shadow of the first…? "The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"…!

Sasuke gave a sly smile as the final part of the plan unfolded. Even though the shuriken had missed its intended target, there was one more surprise waiting in the wing.

A loud poof noise could be heard and smoke seen as Naruto appeared where the shuriken had been. As it turned out to be Naruto, he quickly made the hand signs for his…

**Naruto:** EAT THIS! DRAGON CLAN TECHNIQUE: DRAGON WAVE!!!

A flash of chakra flew from Naruto's hands and at Zabuza. Not wanting to get hit, Zabuza narrowly dodged a full on collision, but not without taking some damage.

He released his "Water Prison" jutsu on Kakashi in order to avoid serious damage, but things were not as they had seemed. Naruto made a motion and his attack looped around crashing down on Zabuza from above, forcing him down deep into the lake… Naruto dunked in soon after.

All was quiet until Naruto poked his head above the water in search of Kakashi…

Just then, a massive burst occurred as someone sprang from the lake. The water rained from the sky and Naruto could see a shadowy figure standing on the lake, but he couldn't tell who.

He swam closer to get a better look but still had trouble making them out through the mist. Finally, he was so close to the guy that he was practically underneath him. He finally had his answer, it was…

* * *

Naruto finds a mysterious figure, but who is it?

Next chapter: Special Training...


	14. Land of Waves: Part 2

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you for the support!

* * *

**Recap:**

Just then, a massive burst occurred as someone sprang from the lake. The water rained from the sky and Naruto could see a shadowy figure standing on the lake, but he couldn't tell who.

He swam closer to get a better look but still had trouble making them out through the mist. Finally, he was so close to the guy that he was practically underneath him. He finally had his answer, it was…

* * *

**The Hatchling's First Mission: Land of Waves **

Naruto swam closer in hopes of finding out who it was that had emerged from the lake. He finally had his answer. To his surprise the shadowy figure turned out to be Kakashi, soaked to the bone. He looked down at Naruto and nodded to him, signaling that he had done a good job.

**Kakashi:** Naruto… that was an excellent plan. You've really grown haven't you?

Naruto proceeded to tell Kakashi of his plan and how the shadow clones were just a distraction. After being repelled by Zabuza, Naruto quickly transformed into a giant shuriken and had his clone throw him to Sasuke. When he caught the shuriken, Sasuke realized the plan and grabbed his own shuriken. The goal was to break Zabuza away from the water prison in hopes of freeing Kakashi.

As they both made their way back to shore, another burst of water shot into the air. This could mean only one thing…

**Kakashi:** Zabuza…

Zabuza stood on the lake looking even more vicious than before. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that he was pissed…

**Zabuza:** What a fluke…! I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison. It _won't_ happen again…

**Kakashi:** Don't flatter yourself… you weren't distracted, you were forced to let go… Your technique worked on me once, it won't work again. So what's it gonna be?

As the two Jounin stared at each other, Naruto and the others repositioned themselves in order to protect the client…

Zabuza, still with shuriken in hand, gave it a spin and hurled it at the group. Kakashi managed to nullify this attempt by diverting the shuriken's route. Once more the two stood at a stalemate.

Not satisfied with this turn of events, Zabuza made his move. He began to go through a cycle of hand signs as did Kakashi…

**Zabuza+Kakashi:** "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Water from the lake began to take the form of two serpent-like dragons. They twisted and contorted around each other priming for dominance. Zabuza's found an opening and attempted to attack Kakashi, only to be denied by Kakashi's dragon.

The collision caused many powerful tidal waves that nearly washed the genin and the old man deep into the woods. The incredible sight and force of two dueling dragons gave Naruto goosebumps.

**Sasuke:** _So many hand signs and yet, he mirrored them all perfectly. This must be the power of the sharingan… _

**Sakura:** _What are they doing? Is that a ninjutsu?!_

**Naruto:** Wow! I've gotta learn how to do that!

In the middle of the attack Zabuza grabbed his sword and went after Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and blocked the attack blow for blow until Zabuza stopped.

**Zabuza:** _Something isn't right! His sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique. However… both jutsu occurred at the same time. Could he…?_

Zabuza dropped out of thought to find that Kakashi was in a mirrored stance of the one he was currently in.

**Zabuza:** _My movements… he's completely…_

**Kakashi:** … reading them.

Kakashi continued mirroring Zabuza which was driving him insane…

**Zabuza:** _What, did he read my mind?! That…_

**Kakashi:** … freaky eye is pissing me off!... Right?

**Zabuza:** All you're doing is copying me!!! You…

**Kakashi:** … can't beat me you monkey bastard!

Hearing this, Naruto's ears and tail perked right up. Zabuza was clearly losing it with each passing moment.

**Zabuza:** Damn you!!! I'll make it so that… you can never open your mouth again!

Suddenly, Zabuza froze in his tracks. He looked as if he had seen a ghost as he stared across the lake at his opponent.

As Kakashi continued his mimicry, Zabuza could swear that he was fighting… himself.

**Zabuza:** _Th-That's not possible!! Is this one of his Genjutsu?!_

In an instant he heard Kakashi yell, "WATER EXPLOSION JUTSU!" and was washed ashore, slammed into a tree with a sickening thud, and knocked from his thoughts.

He lay there against the tree, agony evident on his face, at least what you could make out, and couldn't help but wonder what had just happened…

**Zabuza:** _I-Impossible! I'm the one doing the jutsu, and yet…I can't keep up!_

**Kakashi:** It's over! *perched in the tree*

Once again Zabuza was shocked from his thoughts with a couple of kunai piercing his right arm and leg…

**Zabuza:** How?! Can you see the future?!

**Kakashi:** Yeah… and this is where your life ends…

Kakashi prepared to deliver the final blow but came to a halt as someone else had beaten him to it. Two needles had lodged themselves in Zabuza's neck and he flopped over.

Everyone was shocked at what had happened. From the shadows stepped a masked figure…

"Hehe… you're right. He's dead." the masked figure stated.

Kakashi checked the body of the now motionless Zabuza to ensure that this statement was correct. Reassured, Kakashi nodded in agreement to the masked figure and his team.

"Thank you very much. I've been searching for a chance to finally kill Zabuza for quite a while." he said.

**Kakashi:** That mask… you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin.

The masked figure merely nodded as some of the genin were unsure of what that was exactly. Seeing this, the figure spoke up…

"When a ninja abandons his or her village they are considered traitors and must be hunted down. It is my duty to hunt them down. I am a member of the Hidden Mist Hunter-nin team."

**Kakashi:** _From his height and voice…he's probably not much older than Naruto, and yet he's a Hunter-nin. He's not any ordinary kid._

With every passing second, Naruto's rage grew more and more until he just couldn't take it anymore…

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL PAL?!!! WHO ARE YOU?!!

**Kakashi:** Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy.

**Naruto:** That's not what I was asking! Someone as strong as that guy over there, a guy that we struggled against, was just killed so easily by him, a kid not much different than me!

**Kakashi:** I know how you feel, but… this is just how it is. In this world, there exists people not much older than you… yet stronger than me.

"Your battle is now over," the masked figure said as he approached Zabuza's corpse. "Now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be one with many secrets," he continued as he lifted Zabuza and disappeared in a whirlwind.

Seeing that their troubles had now subsided for the moment, Kakashi recovered his eye, putting away his sharingan.

**Kakashi:** Now we have to get home, so let's get a move on.

**Tazuna:** Hahaha!!! Thanks a lot guys!! Why don'tcha come over to my house and relax for a while!!

He walked over to Kakashi and patted him on the back for a job well done. However, this sent Kakashi crashing to the ground. Everyone was confused by what had happened. After taking part in a grueling battle and taking blow after blow how could a simple pat on the back put him down…?

_Tazuna's house...…_

"Are you alright sensei?" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, a woman with long blue hair of about 29 years, asked.

**Kakashi:** I just can't move for about a week or so. You don't have to worry about me.

**Sakura:** What?! The Sharingan is incredible and all, but… if it puts so much stress on your body, I guess you have to think before using it.

**Tazuna:** It's all good. We defeated that strong of a ninja this time, so there shouldn't be anymore problems for a while.

**Sakura:** By the way… who was that kid with the mask anyway?

**Kakashi:** That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team. Their duty is to dispose of the body without a trace.

Everyone looked on with interest as he continued on…

**Kakashi:** A ninja's body has within it secrets of village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, herbs and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful, there's the danger that enemy will steal your jutsu. A ninja's body can reveal important information. So, by killing and disposing of Missing-nins who have abandoned their village, Hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound, no smell… that is a ninja's end.

As Kakashi finished, Sakura began to imagine Zabuza going through the process of "disposal" and began to feel a little sick...

* * *

_In the woods……_

The masked hunter-nin took out some tools and began to get to work on Zabuza, "First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood, and…"

As he neared the body he was interrupted by… Zabuza supposedly rising from the dead.

"Oh! You've already come back to life," he stated as Zabuza sat up and started removing the needles lodged in his neck.

**Zabuza:** Damn… you sure are rough! *yanking out the needles*

"Oh!! You're one to talk. You shouldn't be so rough yourself, you'll really die pulling them out like that," he replied. Zabuza looked at him angrily…

**Zabuza:** Just how long do you plan on wearing that stupid mask?

"Oh! I forgot I had it on. It reminds me of the old days… plus it was useful for this act," he said as he took off the mask revealing his "beautifully" handsome face.

**Zabuza:** If you were going to put me in a momentary state of death, you didn't have to use my neck… You could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point.

"The thing is… I didn't want to scar that beautiful body of yours. You know how you are about that. Besides, the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the acupuncture point there," he responded. "You're lucky you know. If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have died. If not by that Jounin, then surely by the rest of his team…"

**Zabuza:** Yeah right. As if some little runts could take me out.

"I don't know, they didn't really seem that weak. The weird one especially worries me," he continued.

**Zabuza:** … You're as annoying as always.

"You're right," he said with a smile on his face. "You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week… but know you, it might be much sooner," he stated as Zabuza tried to pick himself off the ground, only to plop right back down.

**Zabuza:** You're so pure and clever… that's what I like about you.

"Hehe, that's because I'm just a kid… Will you be alright… next time?" he continued as the mist began to clear.

**Zabuza:** Next time I will defeat the sharingan!

_Tazuna's house……_

Kakashi awoke with a start surprising and nearly scaring Naruto and Sakura to death. They had been trying to sneak a peek under his mask but were startled when he suddenly sat up. Tsunami heard the ruckus and decided to investigate…

Kakashi looked like he was in some kind of trance as he thought over his uneasy feelings.

**Kakashi:** What is this? Zabuza is dead… What's this feeling? I feel like I'm missing something very important…

Kakashi was deep in thought as he started to resemble the thinking man statue. Seeing him rack his brain on some unknown problem only confused and baffled everyone else.

**Naruto:** Uh… what's wrong sensei?

**Kakashi:** Huh? Well… usually when a body is disposed of it is destroyed right there on the spot… How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?

**Sakura:** How would we know? He took the body with him…

**Kakashi:** Yeah… if he needed proof of his work he could have just taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill him…

Both Sasuke and Kakashi came to a revelation as he noticed that simple needles were used…

**Tazuna:** What are you guys talking about?

**Kakashi:** Naruto, can you sense Zabuza's chakra signature?

**Naruto:** Uh… no, he would have to be within a few hundred meters for me to… Waaaait, you don't mean…

**Kakashi:** Yeah, most likely… Zabuza is alive!

Sakura and old man Zabuza freaked while Tsunami had no clue as to what they were talking about. Sasuke had no reaction at all and Naruto could feel a smile creep onto his face.

**Sakura:** What do you mean Kakashi sensei, you checked and said he was dead!!!

**Kakashi:** Yeah, I did… but that must have been something like a temporary death state. The needle weapon that Hunter-nin used… unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item that even doctors use, in acupuncture. Hunter-nin know about the body's structure thoroughly, so putting a person into a temporary dead state is probably easy for them. First, he carried off the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his real motive was…

**Sakura:** Not to kill, but save him!

**Tazuna: **A-Aren't you just thinking about this too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins…

**Kakashi:** No… With all the suspicion… we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive… there's no chance that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi.

Kakashi turned to see a grinning Naruto. It was obvious that he was happy and now excited to have another shot at Zabuza or someone stronger.

**Kakashi:** _Heh… He's actually happy that Zabuza may be alive. That figures… _

**Sakura:** Sensei, what do you mean by "preparing before it's too late"? You can barely move.

**Kakashi:** Heh… You guys will receive special training.

**Sakura:** What's a little training supposed to do against a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan?!

**Kakashi:** Sakura, who were the ones who saved me when I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto, who's improved the most. But obviously, this is just training until I get better. I don't think that you would be able to defeat him without me. Since he was put into a temporary state of death it should be a while before his body returns to normal, so we train until then.

"Like it'll help," came the snide remark of a little boy.

Tazuna noted that this was his grandson, Inari. He welcomed his grandfather home with a hug and proceeded to belittle the shinobi present saying how they would hopelessly die and how useless the situation was.

**Naruto:** Hey, Inari!! Listen up! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage!!! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's nothing compared to me!!

Once again Inari ridiculed Naruto and his ideas, calling him and them stupid kid stuff. He then warned them that they would die if they didn't heed his warnings and left. As soon as he did, Naruto took off after him, hoping to knock some sense into him. What he found on the other hand quickly dismissed those thoughts. Inari was now crying alone over a picture of a man that he called dad. Seeing that the kid was already having a rough day, Naruto decided it best to just let things be…

_Training in the woods…_

Kakashi: Ok, we will now start the training.

**Naruto:**YEEEAAH!!!

Sakura instantly punched him in the top of the head, knocking him to the ground…

**Sakura:** Calm down!! You don't have to be so loud you knucklehead!

**Kakashi:** Oookay… before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, "Chakra".

He then went into an explanation of what chakra was, how it was used, and why it was so important to a shinobi.

**A/N: I didn't really feel like doing all of that, but if you want to know it: Manga-ch.17 pg. 16, Anime episode-10.**

**Naruto:** Thanks for the explanation, I was a little fuzzy on it, but what's the point of that when it's something you can learn with your body.

**Sasuke:** Naruto's right. We can already use jutsu.

Kakashi simply shook his head and stated that they were not using chakra properly…

**Kakashi:** Listen… as I stated earlier, to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within the body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. You guys aren't using chakra effectively yet. Even if you release a high amount of chakra… unless you control it properly… the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. By wasting your energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear, so learn to control it through very tough training.

**Sakura:** What will we be doing?

**Kakashi:** Tree climbing…

The genin gave him a look like "you've gotta be kidding me".

**Kakashi:** This isn't normal tree climbing… You'll climb without using your hands.

**Naruto:** Sounds fun, but… I'm the only that could possibly do that without using my hands. *raising and wagging his tail*

**Kakashi:** Uhhh, that's not really what I meant… Here… watch…

He focused his chakra into his feet and began walking right up the nearest tree, crutches and all. He continued until he was standing upside down on a tree limb.

**Kakashi:** The purpose of this training is first, to teach you how to control chakra… to bring the proper amount to the proper area. This is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult even for skilled ninja. Now, gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do when you can use chakra well. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. Also, it is said that the bottom of the feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra. So basically, if you can learn this control, you should be able to master any ninjutsu… _theoretically_…

Hearing this caught Naruto's attention and really made him focus…

**Kakashi:** The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly… can be very difficult. A ninja will usually be gathering chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well… me talking all day won't accomplish anything… This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies. *throwing three kunai at the genin feet*

He then told them to use them to mark how high they make it up the tree. They were to then use that mark as a goal that they must surpass.

**Kakashi: **You guys won't be able to walk right up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree.

The genin gathered chakra to the bottom of their feet, just like their sensei, and charged for their respective tree…

Sasuke and Naruto were jocking for the higher point, but suddenly Sasuke lost control so he marked his place and gently landed on the ground. Naruto was proud of himself for making it farther than Sasuke as he had made it half way up the tree, but he too hit his limit. He tried to continue his ascent but was merely running in the air until he came crashing to the earth…

**Sasuke:** You idiot. You were supposed to mark the tree before you fell.

Naruto sprang from the ground and was about to rub Sasuke's nose in the fact that he made it higher than he did, but was interrupted by Sakura…

**Sakura:** This is pretty easy!! *sitting high on a tree limb laughing to herself*

**Sasuke:** _I can't believe it's this hard. Too much chakra and the wood cracks, but too little and you don't stick at all._

**Kakashi:** _Well, there's a surprise. Though he didn't mark the tree he still managed to get a little more than Sasuke. But Sakura…It looks like she is the best by far at controlling chakra right now._

Naruto began to praise Sakura for what she had accomplished, while Sasuke focused more on what he had to do to succeed. Sakura on the other hand began to feel a bit disappointed. Her attempt at impressing Sasuke had just backfired, and Naruto wasn't making it any better with all his sucking up…

**Kakashi:** Wow, not only does she have good control and stamina… she is the closest to Hokage, unlike a certain somebody. I guess that the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either.

Sakura freaked and almost fell from the tree. She began yelling at Kakashi for his "dirty tricks". She was actually more concerned that it would cause Sasuke to become more upset with her.

Naruto and Sasuke traded looks and once again ran for their trees. Both had reached where Naruto had when he failed to mark the tree. This time they were neck and neck with Sasuke marking a little higher than Naruto. As they lost control Sasuke made his usual graceful landing while Naruto appeared to blast off from the tree, only to crash on the ground.

As he picked himself up he looked at his tree and compared it to Sasuke's. He was sort of disappointed, but he didn't make a big deal out of a couple or so feet. He looked directly at Sasuke and gave a fierce grin…

**Naruto:** Again!!!...

* * *

_Gatou's forest hideout…_

Zabuza laid there in bed with his partner in crime at his side, when in walks Gatou and a couple of his henchmen.

**Gatou:** So even you've come back defeated. It looks like the Mist Village's ninja are pretty pathetic. You can't even take out one simple old man… and you call yourself a devil. Ha! Don't make me laugh.

His henchmen then began to unsheathe their swords signaling that their services would no longer be required. Luckily, (for them), they were stopped by Gatou as he approached a bedridden Zabuza.

He reached towards Zabuza but was met with a hard, vice-like grip. It was his partner with a vicious look on his face.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hands," he angrily stated.

Suddenly, the henchmen went to draw their swords only to have them turned on them by the Hunter-nin imposter.

"You shouldn't do that, I'm pissed off right now," he said while holding them at mercy with a crazed look in his eyes. Gatou and his henchmen now had nervous looks in their eyes…

**Gatou:** One-One more time! If you fail one more time… th-then you won't be welcome here anymore. Remember that!!

He and his henchmen got their things and got out as quickly as they could while trying to keep their composure.

**Zabuza:** Haku, you didn't have to do that… *hidden kunai under the covers*

**Haku:** I know… but it's too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here then they will be after us again. We must be patient.

He then gave a sweet, innocent smile. Zabuza could only agree with him at this point…

* * *

_Forest training……_

Naruto had just fallen to the ground for the umpteenth time that day. Sakura laid in the shade of her tree and took note of the things that had been happening. All three of them were exhausted, but Naruto and Sasuke just wouldn't quit.

**Sakura:** _I'm worn out… What stamina those two have… unfortunately, Naruto isn't improving all that quickly. I'm sure that about now he's getting really frustrated and is ready to start complaining._

Naruto looked up at the marks he had made and looked over at Sakura. Before she knew it he had approached her and wanted to ask her something.

**Naruto:** Hey Sakura, do you think you could give me some tips. Maybe if you explained how you do it, then I can figure it out too.

**Sakura:** Uh… sure Naruto…

Kakashi noticed this and couldn't help but notice how Naruto was improving in many ways. The possibilities of what he could be capable of soon began to fill Kakashi's mind…

_The next day…_

**Naruto+Sasuke:** AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!!!!!

Sasuke marked his tree and began to fall towards the earth. He couldn't help but notice that Naruto had been getting higher up than he was recently since he talked to Sakura. Soon after however, Naruto once again plummeted to the ground, passing up Sasuke and increasing the crater he had made with each and every fall. Just like all of the other times he pulled himself out of his little crater and prepare to give it another go.

When Sasuke landed he looked upward and by his guess he had made it just a few feet below a third his tree while Naruto was about a few feet over a third of his. He had caught up to him so quickly, but he still looked a little disappointed that he had not scaled the entire tree yet.

**Naruto:** Jeez, I still can't seem to get it just right. I'm doing it exactly how Sakura-chan told me but it's not working. Guess I still need to tweak it a little bit.

**Sasuke:** Hey, Naruto… Um… well… Wha… What did Sakura tell you?

Though he was surprised by this outcome, Naruto couldn't help but smile goofily. Sasuke seemed to take offense to this and prepared to walk away like nothing had happened. Before he had the chance to Naruto gave in…

_Later that day……_

It was now dinnertime as everyone sat around the table and got their fair share of food. Naruto and Sasuke had been shoveling food down their gullets like they were in some kind of contest. They both finished their plates and simultaneously asked for more. This caught everyone's attention as the two exchanged death stares. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he couldn't take much more or he'd bust but it would be worth it to show up Naruto. Their bowls were refilled and placed in front of them as they exchanged looks once again.

**Naruto:** What's the matter Sasuke? You look a little under the weather. Can't take anymore?

Naruto sneered as his rival's face turned green as he looked at the food in front of him. He looked up at a chuckling Naruto and without warning… hurled completely across the table right into Naruto's food and smug face…

**Naruto:** HEY!!! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT YA JERK!!! *wiping away the vomit*

**Sakura:** _He's more concerned about the food that he didn't get to eat than the fact that he was just thrown up on?! What a weird kid… _

**Kakashi:** It's one thing for you two to compete in your training, but over food, there's no point. Naruto is like a bottomless pit when it comes to food, there's no competition and things like this happen.

Sasuke just sat there for a while as if he were out of it before collapsing out of his chair. Naruto on the other hand was trying to help himself to more food but was stopped by Tsunami who flicked his hand and told him to go wash up. Disappointed by the fact that he was cut off, he reluctantly complied…

When he came out the bathroom, the food had been cleared. Tsunami and Sakura were halfway done with cleaning up when Naruto asked if he could be of any help. At this Inari spoke up and told him that he should just leave because he was wasting his time. Naruto just shrugged it off and was about to head out the door when Sakura made an observation that caught his attention.

**Sakura:** Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari was staring at it during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture.

Everyone took notice as Tsunami said that it was her husband. A man called the "Hero of the city", Tazuna mentioned. Hearing this, Inari stood from his seat and walked out of the room. Tsunami was livid but the ninja couldn't help but want to pry more.

Tazuna reluctantly proceeded to tell them the tragic story of the country's hero and his ties to the family. He told of how his relationship with Inari began and grew, how he saved the city, and… how he was cruelly put to death in front of everyone by Gatou.

**Tazuna:** From that day Inari changed… as did Tsunami and the whole the city…

Naruto got up immediately and tried to run out the door only to trip over himself…

**Kakashi:** If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've already released too much chakra as it is. Anymore and you could die…

**Naruto:** I'm going to prove it… I'm going to prove that in this world… **Heroes do exist**!! *grabbing his staff and leaving out the door*

* * *

Do heroes really exist?

Even if they do, what chances does someone like Naruto have to be one?

Next chapter: Strength...

* * *


	15. Land of Waves:Part 3

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

Naruto got up immediately and tried to run out the door only to trip over himself…

**Kakashi:** If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've already released too much chakra as it is. Anymore and you could die…

**Naruto:** I'm going to prove it… I'm going to prove that in this world… **Heroes do exist**!! *grabbing his staff and leaving out the door*

* * *

**Land of Waves **

_The sixth day of training/Encounter forest……_

The sun was coming up, shining on a sleeping Naruto. As Naruto lay there, he began to have nightmares of Zabuza and the masked Hunter-nin. He could hear Zabuza's evil laughter in the background as the masked Hunter-nin closed in on him. He came closer and closer until… he was right on him…

Back at Tazuna's house, it was evident that Naruto was not back yet. Breakfast was being served but there was still plenty for everyone…

Naruto was tossing and turning as his nightmare continued. A hand slowly inched its way towards him, until it was at his throat. Suddenly the hand reached out… and shook him awake.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

It was the sweetest wake up call Naruto had ever received. He opened his eyes to something entirely unexpected. He sat up and wiped his eyes thinking that what he was seeing couldn't be real…

**Naruto:** Who… Who are you?

**Haku:** I'm collecting a few of these plants, do you think that you could hand me that one there?

**Naruto:** Is this the one you want?

Naruto grabbed one of the surrounding flowers that he had been laying on and handed it to the girl, who was probably the prettiest one he'd seen by far.

**Naruto:** S-So… what do you want with this plant?

He continued to pick the remaining flowers as he saw the girl do the same.

**Haku:** It can be used as medicine. Thank you for your help…

**Naruto:** No problem. It's no trouble at all, I'm more than happy to help…

Naruto continued to coherently babble as his nervousness got the better of him. He finally got a hold of himself as his curiosity began to grow about this mysterious new girl…

**Naruto:** You sure are working early lady…

Haku didn't seem to be upset even the slightest bit about the fact that Naruto mistook him for a girl. He wasn't exactly going for that when he was getting ready this morning, but that just helped him conceal his true identity.

**Haku:** You too… What are you doing here at this time of the morning?

**Naruto:** Training!!! I have to get stronger… *flexing his muscles*

**Haku:** You… that forehead protector… could you possibly be a ninja?

**Naruto:** You noticed…?! Yeah, I'm a ninja.

Haku just smiled which caused Naruto blush slightly more than he had already been. Still smiling, Haku said…

**Haku:** You look very strong, so why are you training? *scooting a little closer*

Naruto blushed but then he spoke up…

**Naruto:** Even though I may look strong, I still want to become stronger! One day I'm going to become the best ninja in my village!! I'll make everyone acknowledge my strength!! And right now I need to prove something to someone…

**Haku:** Is it for someone else, or for you?

Naruto seemed to be confused by the question, but Haku couldn't help but find his expression a little funny. Hearing the laughter Naruto began to become a little upset.

**Haku:** Don't get mad… What I mean is… do you have someone who is important to you?

**Naruto:** _Important to me…? Just what is she trying to say?... _What do you mean?

**Haku:** When a person has something to protect that is important to them… that is when they can truly become strong.

Naruto started remembering how Kakashi had vowed not to let any of his comrades die and Tazuna's story. He then smiled and nodded. Seeing this caused Haku to do the same as well because Naruto evidently understood his point.

Haku stood up and packed his things to leave. As he was, he wanted to say one more thing to Naruto…

**Haku:** You'll become strong one day, I can tell. Let's meet again sometime…

**Naruto:** Sure thing…! *smiling and blushing* … Maybe before I leave I'll try and find you… uh… Hey… what's your name anyway?!

Haku just continued to walk off in the distance. Naruto figured that she just didn't hear him. It didn't really matter because if he wanted to find her, he'd just search for her chakra signature. A name would help make things easier though…

As he was thinking this, the girl was getting further and further away, and Sasuke was getting closer. He also noticed that Sasuke looked at her as she walked by, but continued in Naruto's direction.

**Sasuke:** What are you still doing out here? You missed breakfast you know.

**Naruto:** I was training when I met that cute girl…. I also saw the way that you looked at her. You showed her more attention than you have any other girl. Even more than Sakura, and she's on our team.

Sasuke simply ignored what Naruto had said so that he could get to some training of his own…

**Naruto:** … Hey Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** What…?

**Naruto:** … Do you think Sakura would get mad if I told her that I met a really pretty girl…?

**Sasuke:** Why would she care?

**Naruto:** … Because I made plans to meet her again…

**Sakura:** Where's Naruto?

She and Kakashi were walking through the woods on the way to their training area…

**Kakashi:** He left by himself again last night.

**Sakura:** He's keeps missing breakfast. Also, Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back…

Just then a kunai landed at their feet causing them to look up to where it came from. It was Naruto and he was now lying on the highest tree limb with a goofy smile on his face. He had just a few more feet until he was at the very top of the tree.

**Sakura:** _Wow! _He can already climb that high?

**Naruto:** WHAT DO YOU THINK?!! LOOK AT HOW HIGH I CAN CLIMB NOW!!!

Naruto then tried to standup but lost his balance and began to fall. Both Kakashi and Sakura were worried that if he fell from that height, then…

As it looked like it was going to be a nasty fall, Naruto managed to save himself and was now hanging upside down using only his feet. All was good… for about two seconds until he ran out of chakra and began plummeting towards the earth.

Sakura and Kakashi looked on in horror, but were relieved once again when Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto by his tail…

**Sakura:** Oh, what a relief! Sasuke you're the best!! It's a good thing you were here… otherwise that idiot would be a pancake!!

**Kakashi:** _These guys are growing pretty well… _

**Naruto:** Sa-… Sasuke… I… I'll… I'll kill you… *gritting his teeth*

Naruto looked like he was in real pain as he struggled just to say those few words before he passed out…

_The next day, the seventh day of training……_

**Tazuna:** I wanted to ask you this earlier but… Why are you still here when I lied about the mission?

**Kakashi:** To abandon your duty isn't very courageous. Below the courageous is nothing. Those are the words of the previous Hokage. That is the shinobi way. Shinobis don't move solely because of money. _My body is about back to normal… _

He was doing one finger push-ups with both Tazuna and Sakura on his back and he says that he is _about_ back to normal. (Wish I could do that!)

It was now dinnertime and Naruto and Sasuke were just now making it back from their training…

**Tazuna:** Oh! You guys are finally back, but you look all worn out…

**Naruto:** Both… Both of us did it… We both made it to the top…

Both looked exhausted, but Naruto looked like he had nothing left to give as he struggled to heave out the words.

**Kakashi:** Ok! Starting tomorrow, you two can also help protect .

Tazuna mentioned that he was also tired because he was almost done with the bridge, so Tsunami told him and Naruto not to overdo it. This set her son, Inari, off…

"Why…Why?!! Why do you try so hard?!! No matter how hard you train you're no match for Gatou and his men! No matter what glorious claims you make, or how hard you work… when facing the strong, the weak will only get killed!!" Inari said as tears welled up in his eyes.

**Naruto:** Whatever kid… I'm not like you.

"I'd hate to be like you, you don't know anything about this country and yet you're so nosy!! What the hell do you know about me?!! I'm different from you… you're always clowning around and acting like a kid!! You don't know how hard life can be!" he screamed as the tears began to uncontrollably stream down his face.

This caused Naruto's attitude to change completely…

**Naruto:** So it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?! You just keep on crying you idiot! You little sissy!!

It was silent as everyone, especially Inari, were speechless…

**Sakura:** Naruto! Don't you think you've said enough?!

Naruto didn't give any kind of response as he walked away…

_Later that night……_

Inari was sitting alone outside when Kakashi came up and asked to join him.

**Kakashi:** Naruto didn't mean any harm with what he said. Sometimes he just doesn't use his head…. Your grandfather told us about your dad… Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father… Actually, he's never really known his parents or had a single friend. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you, but I've never seen him once cry or complain. He's always… trying to get people to acknowledge him… for that dream he'd risk his life at any time. He's probably sick and tired of crying…. He knows what it really means to be strong… just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone. He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you.

_Next morning……_

Kakashi and his squad, excluding Naruto, headed out to the construction site along with Tazuna. They left Naruto in Tsunami's care as he continued to sleep.

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei, is it alright to leave Naruto here? He's gonna be pretty mad that we left without him…

**Kakashi:** He pushed his body to the limit, so I don't think that he'll be moving today.

As Kakashi and the others neared their destination, there was a knock at the door of Tazuna's house…

Kakashi's group arrived at the site to see a horrific scene. Everyone was laid out, either unconscious or dead. Upon further investigation Kakashi came to the realization that…

**Kakashi:** This mist…Zabuza! Get ready, here they come…!

With the word, Sasuke and Sakura prepared themselves.

**Zabuza:** Long time no see Kakashi… I see you're still with those brats. And what's this… the boy's still shaking… poor kid…

Before anything else could be said, Kakashi's group was surrounded on all sides by many Zabuzas.

**Sasuke:** … Hmph… I'm shaking from excitement!!

**Kakashi:** Go ahead Sasuke…!

In an instant Sasuke managed to defeat every Zabuza there, revealing them all to be nothing more than water clones.

**Zabuza:** Hmm... He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like you have yourself a rival Haku…

**Kakashi:** Looks like my suspicion was right… The kid with the mask… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing there next to him and all…

**Sakura:** He should stop hiding behind that mask and face us!!

**Sasuke:** I'll fight him. Tricking us with that stupid act… I hate guys like that the most!

**Sakura:** Huh?... Oh, you're so cool Sasuke-kun!!

**Haku:** …. An impressive young man… Even though the water clones only have 1/10th the strength of the original… still very impressive…

**Zabuza:** But we've already gained the advantage… Go, show them Haku!

Haku disappeared in a whirlwind and attacked Sasuke. Fortunately, Sasuke was able to counter and was now in locked in a struggle with Haku…

* * *

Tsunami answered the door to see two men standing there…

"Are you that Tazuna's daughter?" one of the men asked.

Tsunami was unsure of what to do. Two dangerous looking men were at her door asking for her…

"Sorry, but you're coming with us," the man in the hat and coat continued.

Inari was washing his hands when he heard his mother scream. He ran to see what the matter was and noticed the one of the two brutes roughly handling his mother…

The one in the coat mentioned that they only needed one hostage, so the shirtless guy began to unsheathe his sword. He had the intention of killing the little brat but was stopped by Tsunami. She said that she would kill herself if they harmed Inari. This was a lucky break…

As they left with his mother in tow, Inari bawled uncontrollably spouting how weak he was for not being able to stop them. When they were gone, Inari remembered the words of Naruto and Kakashi. This enabled him to pull himself together and go after his mother's captors…

He soon caught up to them at the docks and commanded that they return his mother. He charged right for them as if he had no sense or some kind of way to win. The two hooligans drew their swords and slashed away. When they were done, to their surprise they had cut up a log. It was obviously the work of a ninja… one that was right behind them with both their victim and hostage…

**Naruto:** Sorry for being so late, but I overslept. Besides… heroes usually show up at the last second. *he looked at Inari* … You did a great job Inari!! Thanks to you distracting them I was able to save your mom.

"Well, if it isn't one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired," one of them said as they prepared to attack.

Naruto stood up and took his staff from the holster on his back. Suddenly, the two goons attacked…

Naruto put his staff to his side and tossed two shuriken at his attackers only for them to block them. The hooligans were now confident that they had the situation in their control, but…. it was taken away as two Narutos swept them off of their feet in one quick motion using their staffs.

In what seemed like forever, the two floated in the air before… the third Naruto drilled one in the gut using his staff before turning on the other, using the staff like a bat. Both were sent skipping across the water before sinking to the bottom…

Naruto turned to Inari and gave a great big smile. He also apologized for the day before saying that he didn't know that Inari was that strong and left for the bridge.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku were still in their struggle to see who was superior, trading attack after attack…

**Zabuza:** _So… that kid can keep up with Haku at that speed. _

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to watch on as the two fought…

**Haku:** I don't want to have to kill you… but you won't stand down, will you?

Sasuke just smirked…

**Haku:** I see… but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus, I've already gained two advantages. The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks…

He then lifted his left hand and began flipping through hand signs to everyone's surprise. He finished and stomped his foot on the ground…

**Haku:** "Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles!!"

The water on the ground rose into the air surrounding them and began to take the form of needles. As they flew at Sasuke from every direction, he focused his chakra to his legs…

When it was over Haku noticed that Sasuke was no longer there and retreated to a safer distance. Unfortunately, a shower of shuriken followed soon after. He managed to dodge but was met by Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** You're pretty slow… From now on, you'll be running from my attacks.

Sasuke attacked with a slice attack but it was blocked. Sasuke then changed it from a slice to a toss as he flung his kunai with it narrowly avoided…

As Haku ducked to the ground he was then met with a kick from Sasuke, sending him backwards. Zabuza was more than surprised to see that Haku had lost in speed.

**Sasuke:** Looks like I have the advantage in speed.

**Kakashi:** I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats". Sasuke is Konoha's #1 rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village, and the other is…. the #1 Hyper-active, knucklehead in the village…

Elsewhere, as Kakashi was saying these Naruto for unknown reasons sneezed and nearly crashed into a tree…

**Zabuza:** Heh heh heh… Haku, do you realize…? At this rate we'll be driven back…

**Haku:** Yeah…. We can't have that, now can we…

**Sasuke:** _What's this chill?_

Haku stood up and concentrated his chakra. Without warning, the water on the ground began to rise once again…

**Haku:** "Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors"!!

Sasuke was now surrounded by a dome of mirrors. Haku simply stepped forward and into one of these mirrors and appeared on every single one. Kakashi and his team were surprised. He had never seen anything like it. Fearing the worst, he made a beeline for Sasuke only to be stopped by Zabuza…

**Zabuza:** Hey now… your opponent… is me. Against that jutsu, the kid's finished…

**Haku:** Well… shall we begin? I'll show you… my real speed…

Suddenly, Sasuke was caught in a barrage of needles. The only thing he could do was cover himself and hope that it would be over soon.

Hearing Sasuke's screams of agony, Kakashi didn't know what to do. If he tried to help him, Zabuza would slaughter Sakura and Tazuna. But if he didn't then Sasuke would surely die. What a predicament!

Sakura couldn't stand it. The more she heard Sasuke scream, the more she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to rush in and save him, help him… at least shield him from the attacks, but she couldn't leave 's side…

**Sakura:** … I'm sorry… but I'm going to have to leave your side for a little while…

He simply nodded in agreement. Sakura ran a few steps toward the dome of mirrors and tossed a kunai hoping that she could give Sasuke a means of defense. However, it failed as Haku intercepted the kunai.

**Sakura:** Oh no! _I botched it... _

Just then, a shuriken flew out of nowhere and blasted Haku in the mask, knocking him from his mirror.

**Sakura:** Who…?!

**Sasuke:** _That idiot… _

**Haku:** _Is that…the #1 hyper-active knuckleheaded ninja?! _

* * *

_A surprise attack momentarily saves Sasuke... _

_Next chapter: The beast unleashed...! _

* * *


	16. Land of Waves:Part 4

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

Just then, a shuriken flew out of nowhere and blasted Haku in the mask, knocking him from his mirror.

**Sakura:** Who…?!

**Sasuke:** _That idiot… _

**Haku:** _Is that…the #1 hyper-active knuckleheaded ninja?! _

* * *

**Land of Waves **

The smoke that he created to conceal himself began to disperse revealing…

**Naruto:** Naruto Uzumaki… has arrived! Everything will be fine now that I'm here! The main character of these stories usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly… kicks the enemy's ass!!

**Kakashi:** _That idiot!! What kind of entrance was that?! He calls himself a ninja…?! _

Everyone else, excluding Sasuke, Haku, and Zabuza, were more than happy to see him. Zabuza took this opportunity to hurl a flurry of shuriken at Naruto, but they were stopped by Haku's needles…

**Haku:** Zabuza, please… let me fight these kids my way.

**Zabuza:** So… you don't want me to interfere. You're as soft as always Haku… I guess that just leaves for you to play with me, Kakashi…

**Sasuke:** _Soft is right… Attacking with needles, yet not aiming them at high damage areas. Is he's trying not to kill me? But what's this jutsu? Having clones in the mirrors all throwing needles… No, it's too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from… And if it was just a clone jutsu, why the mirrors? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in this attack. Well, with me on the inside and Naruto attacking from the outside… _

**Naruto:** Hey, I came to save you. *whispering to Sasuke*

Hearing Naruto's voice shocked Sasuke from his thoughts and horrified him…

**Sasuke:** You idiot! If you're a shinobi then use your head. Why did you have to come in here? You idiot!!!

**Naruto:** What did you say?!! I come to save you and this is the thanks I get.

**Kakashi:** _That's Naruto, he comes to help and just makes things worse… If I have to save them, then Tazuna would be in danger… but I can't just leave them… _

Kakashi went over how he could manage to get around Zabuza, but was having a tough time coming up with anything, other than…

While Naruto and Sasuke were squabbling, Haku to this opportunity to jump back into one of his mirrors…

**Sasuke:** So that is the real one…

**Haku:** Over here…

He was surprised to see that Haku was no longer right in front, but behind him.

**Sasuke:** Fine! Then I'll just destroy these mirrors. _If these mirrors are made of ice, then… _"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU"!!

He let out a huge fire attack that engulfed all of the mirrors in front of him, but it did nothing…

**Haku:** You can't melt this ice with that level of fire attacks.

Haku went on the attack and once again, his victims could do nothing more than cover themselves. As they both went down, Haku couldn't help but think that there was something unusual about Naruto. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was…

**Naruto+Naruto:** "DRAGON WAVE"!!!!!

Two Narutos were standing outside on different sides of the ice prison attacking with some kind of attack. The attack caught Haku off guard and surprised him even more as it destroyed mirror after mirror. When it was done, Haku laid on the ground motionless…

Naruto collapsed to one knee as he was completely exhausted. His other clone dispersed on its own because of his current condition. Everyone was shocked at what had just transpired, but no one more than…

**Zabuza:** I-Im-Impossible! He-He… beat Haku. There's no way…!

Kakashi took this opportunity to defeat Zabuza as he stood in disbelief. However, he couldn't get anything more than a scratch from his chest to his abdomen. Zabuza was in denial but he was no novice.

Once more he looked in Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke's direction now enraged that it was over. Naruto got up and walked over towards Sasuke to make sure that he was alright when…

The ice mirrors reformed this time entrapping Sasuke and the real Naruto. Naruto tried his Dragon Wave once more, but it was useless. He didn't have enough chakra to put into the attack. He managed to break a few of the mirrors but they just reformed.

**Haku:** Nuisance!!

Haku launched another wave of needles that could have torn both Naruto and Sasuke to ribbons…

**Sasuke:** Whi-Which ones the real one?

**Haku:** Trying to follow with your eyes is impossible. You'll never be able to catch me.

**Naruto:** I… I'm not sure… I only sense one chakra signature, but it's all over the place…!

**Sasuke:** _What?! _

Naruto then created a few shadow clones and charged at any mirror he could, hoping that he would catch Haku at one of them. As he tried, every clone was destroyed one by one before another needle assault rained down on the two.

**Haku:** This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view you look like your moving in slow-motion…

**Kakashi:** I knew it! For a kid to master a jutsu like that… An "Advanced Bloodline". A deep lineage… superior genealogy… It's jutsu passed down from the ancestors…

**Sakura:** Then…

**Kakashi:** Yeah, you could compare it to my Sharingan. Even I couldn't copy it. It's very difficult to defeat…

**Naruto:** I can't die here… I have a dream to fulfill.

**Haku:** Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me… If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor do I want you to have to kill me… But if you come at me… I will have to destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is where we fight… to connect to our dreams. Me for my dreams… and you for yours. Please… don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true… That is my dream! For that, I can become a shinobi… and _kill_ you!

Sasuke just smiled…

**Sakura:** SASUKE!!! NARUTO!! DON'T LOSE TO THAT GUY!!

**Kakashi:** Sakura! Don't egg them on. Even if they could defeat that technique… they can't beat that boy.

**Sakura:** Huh?! Wha-What do you mean?

**Kakashi:** They don't yet have the strength to destroy their hearts… and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a shinobi.

**Zabuza:** A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours… Because you can't gain the most important thing… the experience of killing…!

**Sakura:** Then what can we do sensei?!!

**Kakashi:** … Sorry but… I'm going to have to end this quickly…

Kakashi began to lift his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan…

**Zabuza:** Heh, Sharingan… Is that all you can do?

Zabuza did a series of hand seals and jumped back a distance as more and more mist began to roll in. This, however, was unlike the mist Kakashi encountered in their previous battle. It was much thicker…

**Kakashi:** You asked if it's all I can do, but you're afraid of the Sharingan, Zabuza… Why else would you come up with something like this?!

**Zabuza:** Hehe… A shinobi's supreme technique… is not something that should be showed to an opponent over and over…

Kakashi could no longer see Zabuza or his silhouette in the thick mist. He couldn't even tell his position from the sound of his voice.

**Kakashi:** You should feel honored, you're the only person to see it twice… But there won't be a third time.

**Zabuza:** Even if you manage to somehow beat me, you can't win against Haku… Ever since he was a little kid, I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even against the strongest opponents he's won. Without a heart, nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as a shinobi. His jutsu even surpass my own with that terrifying "Advanced Bloodline". I gained a high quality tool for myself, unlike the scrap that follow you around…!

**Kakashi:** There's nothing more boring than a man's bragging. Let's hurry up and get this over with…

**Zabuza:** Heh… I've been waiting to use this line… The same jutsu won't work on me twice. In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot… I had Haku hiding and examining every aspect. Haku is also bright. By seeing a technique once, he can usually come up with a way to defeat it. The way to defeat your Sharingan is right before you… mist so thick that you can't even see your hand if it were right in front of your face.

**Naruto:** We've gotta come up with something. All we're doing is running around.

**Sasuke:** Be quiet and get up, I can't keep watch over you too!! Another attack is coming, just try to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his chakra, he's starting to slow down.

Just then Haku threw more needles at them and one lodged itself in Sasuke's knee…

**Kakashi:** Sakura! Protect Tazuna-san!!! *running further into the mist*

**Sakura:** _Yeah… Believe in Sasuke and worry about my own job… _

**Kakashi:** This mist is really thick… Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either.

As he finish, a flurry of attacks came from out of nowhere as Zabuza finally revealed himself…

**Zabuza:** Impressive that you could block those Kakashi… But the next time you see me… will be the end of everything! You have overrated your Sharingan too much. *disappearing into the mist*

**Kakashi:** What?! _His eyes were closed!! _

**Zabuza:** Kakashi… that time, you acted as if you knew everything... but your prediction was wrong. You can neither read my mind nor see the future… The Sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can. It's basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention to detail. By using those two abilities together, you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This way, you can make it seem like you can see the future. First, with that keen eye you copy my movements and shake up my mind. Once I'm confused, you are able to figure out what I'll say and become me. Then, once my worry and confusion reaches its peak, you attack with a clever trick. Through hypnotic genjutsu, you suggest what seal I should perform and simply copy it.

Zabuza then sent Kakashi stumbling backwards through the mist…

**Zabuza:** It's simple really… First, with this mist I make that keen eye of yours useless. If I keep my eyes closed, then I remove the chance of being hypnotized.

**Kakashi:** What's the point?!! You can't see either!

**Zabuza:** Have you forgotten… I am the genius at silent killing, taking the enemy down by just their sound.

Kakashi calmed himself in order to think of a way to counter Zabuza's counter. He then realized that he would be targeting…

Sakura and Tazuna were anxiously waiting for this entire ordeal to be over, when suddenly Kakashi appeared running towards them. In an instant he lunged in between them and Zabuza who was now swinging his giant cleaver. All that could be heard were Sakura's screams…

**Naruto:** Was that…

**Sasuke:** _That was Sakura's voice…! What happened?! What is Kakashi doing?! _

He struggled to get up as both he and Naruto looked like giant pincushions…

**Sasuke:** _My… My eyes are starting to get used to it…_

**Haku:** _I keep aiming for vital points, and yet… they keep avoiding them. Especially this boy_(Sasuke)_. He seems to be slowly learning to follow my movements. This boy can see something…_ You move well, but this time I'll stop you!

**Sasuke:** _Here it comes!!... Calm down and concentrate… See through it!! _

Haku attacked but Sasuke managed to get himself and Naruto out of the way in time. Haku couldn't believe that they had avoided his attack. It was an impossible feat. When Sasuke stood up and turned to Haku there was something different about him. Haku was taken aback at what he saw…

**Haku:** Those eyes!!... It can't be!!... Sharingan!!... I see… you are also from an "Advanced Bloodline"… _What a guy… it's still not complete, but to awaken that ability during battle… _

Naruto pulled himself up a little to also witness Sasuke's new Sharingan. Sasuke could only see a little, but it would have to do. If the battle continued to drag on, there's a chance that all three combatants would die of chakra depletion.

**Haku:** If this continues this way, then… you will undoubtedly be able to read my movements. _Attacking him head on could be dangerous. Instead, I think I'll use the other kid to bring him to me. _

He went right for Naruto but Sasuke could see this and tried to intervene…

Blood was pooling on the ground as Kakashi's newly received wound was getting to him…

**Zabuza:** You were too slow Kakashi! Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make this mist even thicker? Even with that eye of yours, your ability to read my movements is dimming. Let me have some more fun, Haku has probably already killed those other two brats. Since I'm about to send you to the same place, you can apologize in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them.

**Sakura:** Sasuke won't be beaten by a guy like that so easily!!! Naruto too!!

Kakashi agreed…

**Kakashi:** I believe in their strength. Naruto's determination… and Sasuke of Konoha's most outstanding clan…

**Zabuza:** … You can't mean… but I thought they were all wiped out...!

**Kakashi:** No... His name, is Sasuke Uchiha. A genius with the "Advanced Bloodline" of the Uchiha clan running through his veins.

Naruto stood in disbelief as Sasuke stood before him, blood pouring from many different wounds. For some reason he had jumped in to save Naruto, but why?

**Zabuza:** Like that makes a difference... No one has ever defeated Haku's "Special Jutsu". It's as good as over…!

Zabuza faded into the mist once again, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna to ponder the fate of Sasuke and Naruto…

**Sasuke:** Jeez, all you ever do is get in the way… *looking back at Naruto* … What's with that face… moron?

**Naruto:** Why… Why did you save me? I didn't ask for your help, I could have avoided the attack myself…

**Sasuke:** How should I know… I hated you… but my body just moved on its own… Idiot… *collapsing into Naruto's arms*

**Sasuke:** That man… I'm the only one that can defeat him… My brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him… Don't die also…

Seeing Sasuke fade right before him caused Naruto to start to cry. Then he heard rustling across the way. It was Haku…

**Haku:** He managed to land a blow on me without flinching… while trying to protect you. To protect an important person, knowing it was a trap, he was able to still intervene. He was quite impressive. He is someone who deserves respect. Is this the first friend that you have witnessed die? That is the shinobi way…

Haku prepared himself for another attack and entered the nearest mirror.

**Naruto:** I won't forgive you…. I won't forgive you!... I… WON'T… FORGIVE YOU!!!

Something was happening to Naruto. Red chakra began to leak from his body until it completely covered him. His appearance also morphed as his eyes began to turn red with a slitted pupil. The whisker-like marks on his face began to broaden, his hair became wilder, and his nails grew out like claws. He now looked more beast than man…

**Naruto: I'LL KILL YOU!!! **

**Kakashi:** It looks like he disappeared again. Sakura, stay here, it looks like I have to put an end to this fight once and for all… Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think that I have survived in this world only because of the sharingan… I am a former member of the ANBU(Special military assassin team). That's the kind of ninja I used to be… not just copying… I'll show you my own jutsu.

Naruto's red chakra was now swirling around him and destroying everything in range…

**Haku:** Wh-… What… is this chakra?! It's impossible for the chakra to change like this… and such evil chakra at that!!

Haku then noticed that Naruto's wounds had healed and the fact that there was now an intense pressure of killing intent filling the air…

**Haku:** What is this boy?!

Kakashi and Zabuza both took notice of Naruto's transformation. Even though they could not see it, they could feel it.

**Kakashi:** Is that Zabuza?... _No… this terrible chakra!!... It can't be!!... _

**Zabuza:** _What's this chakra?... Something's not right… Kakashi?! No, it's too strong to be him… _

**Kakashi:** _Naruto…! This is bad… could the seal have broken?!!...... This feeling…… It's alright, the seal hasn't completely broken! But the seal is weakening and the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out!!! _

In a drastic predicament, Kakashi decided that it called for a drastic solution. He removed a scroll from one his vest pockets, wiped up some of his blood with his thumb, and spread it across the scroll as he opened it in one swift motion…

**Kakashi:** Zabuza! Can you hear me?! I've got a proposal for you. What do you say we finish things now?

**Zabuza:** Hmph… Sounds interesting, what can you do in this situation? Why don't you show me Kakashi?

Naruto's transformation seemed to be complete as he charged for Haku. Haku tried to put a stop to this by throwing needles at him, but with a single roar, Naruto blasted the needles out of the air.

**Haku:** What killer intent!!! He's totally different than…

Before he could finish he sentence Naruto had smashed through the ice mirror. Luckily for Haku, he jumped to a different one just in time.

**Haku:** _He deflected my attack with chakra!! He's too dangerous, I have to take him out now!! _

Naruto seemed to be confused about where Haku had disappeared to. He had been in the mirror right above him and tried take advantage of the situation and end things right there…

Naruto dodged this attack by doing a barrel roll through the air and as he landed he charged for Haku, burning rubber along the way.

**Haku:** Damn!! I gotta get to the next mirror!

He was so close, but that wasn't good enough. Naruto had grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him away from the nearest mirror. Haku couldn't believe it as Naruto cocked back, ready to deliver a bone crushing punch…

His destructive chakra whipped around causing havoc and mayhem to the surrounding area as the ice mirrors began to crumble. Finally, came the meteoric punch. It caused a powerful shockwave that shattered all of the mirrors, except for one. Haku broke it with his body as he was sent flying through the air after a truly devastating punch.

When he finally touched down, his travel plans still were not done as he skipped across the pavement a few more meters. He came to a stop and groggily picked himself up, but to his horror, Naruto had caught up to him and was about to deliver another face crushing blow.

Haku knew he could not evade the attack. He knew that this was it… the end!

As he was about to give the finishing blow, Haku's mask fell to pieces revealing his true face. This stopped Naruto in his destructively chaotic tracks…

Naruto had stopped inches away from completely smashing in Haku's beautifully handsome face.

**Naruto:** You… You-You're from that time…

**Haku:** Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend… yet you won't kill me…?

Naruto looked back at his fallen comrade and punched Haku. It wasn't as painful as the previous one, but it still packed quite a wallop.

**Haku:** … Wha… What happened to your… in-tensity?... You can't kill me with that. There are people who make this mistake. They don't kill their enemy because of pity… letting them leave with just their lives. Can you understand… not having a dream, not being needed by anyone… the pain of simply living?…

**Naruto:** Just what are you saying?!

**Haku:** Zabuza no longer has any need for me… a weak shinobi…. You have taken away my reason for living. When a person has something precious to protect, that is when they can truly become strong…!

**Naruto:** Why?!... Why for a guy like that?!! He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal!!… Is that eye-browless freak the only important person you have?!!

Haku became quiet and a look of sadness crossed his face before he responded…

Haku told Naruto of those that were once very dear to him… his parents. He told Naruto of the small, snowy village he was born in and how happy his life was… until that day. One day he discovered his "Advanced Bloodline" and to his dismay, it lead to the death of his mother. Shortly after the murder of his mother, by his father, Haku was to be next. Out of fear, Haku's ability activated, saving his life. Due to the resentment and wars raged on those like Haku with an "Advanced Bloodline", Haku left home and ran into Zabuza. They had been together since…

Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to think.

Haku then turned his sights to Sasuke…

**Haku:** That young man must also have experienced many hardships. Those with special abilities are often feared… My mother was one of these bloodlines. My father discovered this… When I realized what I had done… I had killed him, my own father. At that time I thought of myself as… No!.... I had no choice but to think that. And I realized the most painful thing… That in this world… I am a person who is unwanted.

**Naruto:** _The same as me… _

Naruto reflected on Haku's words and the terrible childhood he had gone through…

**Haku:** You said you wanted to become… the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you…?... Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared… wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you?... Zabuza took me in knowing I was a person of the "Advanced Bloodline". This blood that everyone hated… He desired it… I was so happy!!

As he finished, he began to tear up. He then reminisced of the good times with Zabuza. When he first met him, Zabuza claimed him when no one else would. Though he just wanted to use him as a tool, it was better than not being wanted at all.

**Haku:** _I'm sorry Zabuza, I was unable to become the weapon you sought… _*tears dripping* … Naruto… Please!... Kill me!....

Kakashi was going through a few hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground…

**Kakashi:** "Ninja Art!!! Summoning Jutsu: Earth Tracking Fang Jutsu"!!!

Nothing happened...

**Zabuza:** Hmph! Nothing you do will make a difference. You can't figure out where I am, but… I know exactly where you are. You're trapped by my…

Before he could finish his sentence however, his attention was diverted by rumbling underground. Suddenly, a pack of rabid dogs lunged at him, clenching their jaws tightly shut…

Hearing the growls, snarls, and barks, Sakura and Tazuna began to worry…

**Kakashi:** If I can't see or hear you, then I'll just use my nose… This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. Since this mist was causing trouble, this was the best solution to putting an end to this. The reason why I was so slow earlier was because I purposely wanted to soak your weapon with the scent of my blood. Not to mention when I managed to cut you, I have your blood as well.

Kakashi walked through the mist and into the sight of Zabuza. He had dogs hanging all off him. Kakashi placed his hands together, and it was clear that he was planning on finishing things with his next jutsu…

**Kakashi:** These are my cute Nin Dogs. Their sense of smell is greater than that of any other dogs. You're now trapped in my jutsu…. Your future is… death!!...

**Zabuza:** My future is death?!! I'm sick of your false premonitions!!!

**Kakashi:** Don't be foolish… There's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain now… You went too far, ambition too great. You abandoned the Village of Mist and became a Missing-nin, your story even reached Konoha. Your attempted coup'de tat and assassination attempt on the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge and also needed to avoid the Hunter-nins… That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou…

He made a few hand signs and electricity began to surge from his hand. Seeing this before his eyes, Zabuza was most '_shocked'_.

**Kakashi:** LIGHTNING EDGE!!

**Zabuza:** … _Enough chakra that it's visible around his hand… _

**Kakashi:** You're too dangerous. The man that you are trying to kill is this country's "courage". The bridge he seeks to build is its "hope". Your ambition sacrifices too many people. That's not what a shinobi should do…. I'll ask once more… Will you surrender?... If you don't, your future is death….

**Haku:** Hurry up and kill me… Why are you hesitating?...

**Naruto:** …. I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! IS BEING STRONG THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE FOR BEING ALIVE?!!!... Something other than fighting… you could have been acknowledged for something else…

**Haku:** …. The day that I met you in the forest, I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand… I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands…

**Naruto:** This… can't be the only way…

**Haku:** Yes… You were more than willing just a short while ago. Remember the pain and just follow through…

**Naruto:** I… can't. Even after what you did to Sasuke, I don't think I have it in me to just take your life… We got along pretty well when we were picking flowers. It's not everyday that someone, much less a pretty girl, is so nice and friendly with me.

**Haku:** Naruto… there's something that I need to tell you. I don't think that it's quite settled into your brain yet, but… I'm not a girl… I'm a boy…

**Naruto:** _Whaaat?!! But he's cuter than Sakura-chan!! _You mean to tell me that I have a crush on…. Ne-Never mind!!!... _How could I not see it from when we met in the forest? I knew it was strange that a local girl had a chakra signature. I even thought it was strange that the signature seemed familiar…_ I… I'm still not sure if I can do it… but if that's what you want then… it's probably for the best…

**Haku:** Please fulfill your own dreams… *closing his eyes, awaiting the end*

**Naruto:** Sasuke… also had a dream… but now…. *looking back at Sasuke's lifeless body*

He pulled out a kunai, grasped it firmly, and slowly advanced on Haku…

**Naruto:** … If we'd met under different circumstances… we might have been friends…

**Haku:** Thank you… That means a lot coming from you.

Naruto's pace quickened. He was now charging at Haku at full speed, kunai ready to pierce Haku's heart…

* * *

The Kyuubi rears its ugly head and shatters a dream...

The battle is drawing to a close...

Next chapter: Fly high or crash and burn...


	17. Land of Waves: Final

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:** Sasuke… also had a dream… but now…. *looking back at Sasuke's lifeless body*

He pulled out a kunai, grasped it firmly, and slowly advanced on Haku…

**Naruto:** … If we'd met under different circumstances… we might have been friends…

**Haku:** Thank you… That means a lot coming from you.

Naruto's pace quickened. He was now charging at Haku at full speed, kunai ready to pierce Haku's heart…

* * *

**Land of Waves **

**Tazuna:** It looks like this awful mist is finally starting to clear up...

**Sakura:** I think that I can make out someone in the mist. It looks like there are two people over there! It looks… What are they doing?… I can't tell which one is Kakashi sen…

All of a sudden, one of the figures began moving…

Meanwhile, Naruto was charging full speed ahead, but he was still uncomfortable with the whole situation. To make it easier on himself, he closed his eyes and… SPLAT!!! He opened his eyes to find himself on the pavement and Haku standing at his side…

**Naruto:** Wha-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!

**Haku:** I'm sorry Naruto, I can't die just yet!!…

With that he disappeared in a whirlwind leaving a more than confused Naruto to ponder what had just happened. Kakashi, however, knew exactly what was going on. He was finally going to put an end to this problem, starting with….

**Kakashi:** … The boy?!!

Kakashi had driven his attack right into Haku's chest. Blood from the wound splattered and dripped everywhere. Kakashi didn't know how to react to this situation as it caught him completely off guard. Zabuza on the other hand…

**Zabuza:** My future is death? Heh… looks like you're wrong again Kakashi.

He reached for his sword and took a mighty swing. Fortunately for our favorite masked Jounin, he was able to evade this attempt, even though Haku was using the last of his dying strength to hold him in place. Naruto had managed to make it in time to see this sight but still had no clue as to what exactly was going on.

**Kakashi:** He… He jumped in the way to protect you... and you were willing to hack through him just to get to me…!?

**Zabuza:** Heh… I sure picked me up something useful!!! Giving me this chance!!!...

He was about to make one more attempt when…

**Naruto:** UNFORGIVEABLE!!! You JERK!!!

**Kakashi:** Naruto! Stay there… This is my fight.

**Zabuza:** That's right runt, this is a matter between real ninja, but I'll deal with you when I'm done…

Zabuza was going to go through with his assault, but for some reason… he couldn't seem to take his eye off Naruto and he didn't know why. His question would soon be answered. Naruto began to act in a peculiar way and then…

He stepped out in front of his sensei and Haku's corpse. Zabuza could almost see it clearly now, the reason why he found Naruto so intriguing at this point. He was exuding a huge amount of killer intent. The likes of which made even Zabuza, the "Demon of the Mist", a little nervous.

Naruto was starting to really freak him out, but he would put an end to that. Kakashi was going to intervene but before he could, Naruto attacked. As they both got closer and closer they reached for their weapons, Zabuza and his cleaver sword and Naruto reached for the staff on his back…

Zabuza swung his weapon with all of his might in hopes of taking naruto's head clean off. However, Naruto ducked this and thrusted his staff into Zabuza's abdomen which was followed by a headbutt.

Zabuza felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, but it didn't seem quite like that of the staff. He looked down and to his horror… the cause of the sensation was the headbutt, but something on naruto's head had managed to rip through Zabuza's flesh. He finally came to the conclusion that it must have been some type of horn because of the manner that it was protruding from naruto's head.

He tried to create some distance between them but Naruto would not allow it. Using his tail, Naruto tripped Zabuza causing him to fall on his butt. Naruto took this chance to really lay into him with one good face breaking punch. If Naruto had not been still holding on to him with his tail, he probably would have skipped across the pavement. Seeing as he didn't, Zabuza now laid there with blood running from his nose and mouth.

It seemed like it was over, but Naruto had other plans. He wrapped Zabuza's leg firmly and flung him into the air. He then proceeded to make certain hand signs, the exact ones of…

**Naruto:** DRA**GON WAVE!!**

A beam of chakra blasted Zabuza into the air, up and over Kakashi and Haku. After being suspended in the air for a while, he finally came crashing down a short distance between Kakashi and Sakura.

**Sakura:** I-Is he… dead?!

Zabuza laid there motionless… for a while. He then began to cough up blood and groaned in agony.

**Sakura:** He-He's still alive… _Speaking of alive_… Naruto… where's Sasuke?

Hearing Sakura's question, naruto's expression changed from that of rage to that of someone who just lost their best friend. Not knowing what to say, he just shook his head and looked back where he came from.

**Sakura:** N-No!!! You… don't mean… *placing her hand over her mouth*

**Tazuna:** … I'll… I'll go with you. This way you won't be breaking your sensei's order.

Tears were starting to well up in Sakura's eyes. She couldn't even speak, so she just nodded and they were off to find Sasuke…

They soon found him lying on the ground, motionless. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes so she tried to feel for a pulse…

**Sakura:** … He's so cold… This... can't be happening... This really isn't an illusion, is it?...

**Tazuna:** … Don't mind me… it's best to just let it all out and cry…

**Sakura:** I… I always scored 100% on my tests… I managed to memorize over 100 shinobi rules… One such rule, "No matter what situation… a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority… and you must possess a heart which never shows tears"… Sa-Sasuke … *she began to cry*

Naruto could hear Sakura's wailing from where he was standing, and he wanted to go comfort her, but… Zabuza began to stir. He pulled himself into a sitting position and seemed to be laughing to himself…

**Zabuza:** Arrrgh…!... There's no way… this is over… I won't lose to you Kakashi... and I sure as hell won't lose to some brat… *he choked out*

**Kakashi:** Give it up Zabuza, you're struggling to even get to your feet. You can't win in your current state.

Zabuza looked at, a less intimidating, Naruto who's horns were now gone along with his killer intent… This was as good a chance as any to get them all back… starting with Naruto.

He grabbed his sword on the ground and lunged at him ready for the swing of his life. Before he had the chance to follow through, however, Kakashi jammed a kunai in his arm. This caused Zabuza to drop his giant sword, but it didn't stop his wrath. He was livid…

**Zabuza: **_Groans_... Damn you Kakashi...! Damn you and that runt...!

**Kakashi:** It's your own doing. Now both arms are useless. You can't even perform a seal…

Zabuza stood there with a kunai in one arm and his entire other side had been scorched by naruto's chakra attack. It was a hopeless cause, that's when "r_einforcements" _arrived…

**Gatou:** Oh my!... It looks like you're getting beaten all over again. How disappointing… Zabuza.

**Zabuza:** Gatou… What the hell are you doing here?!!... And what's with all these men?!!

**Gatou:** Hehe… the plan has changed. Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning!... Zabuza… I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja from a village is expensive and they may betray me… So I get you Missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. I simply have the ninjas battle each other and kill them off using numbers once they're weakened enough. This way it doesn't cost me anything, good plan right? The only problem was you Zabuza, the "_Devil of the Hidden Mist". _What a joke! Hehe, you're just a… cute little _"baby devil"_.

**Zabuza:** Kakashi I'm sorry… this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you.

**Kakashi:** Ah… it looks like you're right…

Naruto looked like he was confused, but he didn't speak up. He didn't really care because Zabuza wouldn't be fighting with them anymore. Besides, he probably couldn't put up much of one anymore…

Gatou came upon the corpse of Haku. He looked as if he were resting peacefully… Gatou would change that. Still angry about the mere thought that a piece of garbage like him would even think of putting his hands on a man of Gatou's stature, he gave him a good kick across the face…

**Naruto:** HEEEY!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTAAARD?!!!!!

Naruto ran after the disrespectful Gatou as he ran for his hired guns. Naruto would have kept after him if Kakashi hadn't grabbed a hold of him…

**Kakashi: **Hey! Look at their numbers, don't just jump in!

**Naruto:** I don't care, I'll make him pay and anyone that gets in my way will be sorry! Hey, Zabuza! Don't just stand there, you say something too!! Weren't you friends?!

**Zabuza:** Shut up kid, Haku's already dead anyway…

**Naruto:** What are you saying?!! Did I knock the sense out of you with that beating I dished out?!! Don't you feel anything at all?!!!... Weren't you two always together?!!...

**Zabuza:** As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That's all it was… I've said it already… in the world of shinobi, there are only those who use and those who are used. We shinobi are simply tools… What I wanted was his blood, not him… I have no regrets!

**Naruto:** You… You can't really mean that?

Naruto shrugged away from Kakashi and approached Zabuza. All the while, Kakashi was trying to get him to avoid another scuffle with him…

**Naruto:** I'm sure you know just as well as I do, he… HE REALLY LOVED YOU!!! You were the most precious person to him!!! Do really feel nothing?!!... If I become as strong as you… will I become like you?!!... I-I hope not!! He threw away his life for you!!!... Without a dream of his own… To die a tool… that's just too sad…

Tears were now streaming from naruto's eyes like a great waterway. It was just too much for him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to show any emotion, but it couldn't be helped…

**Zabuza:** … Kid… you don't need to say anymore…

Zabuza turned to face Naruto. It was shocking to actually see the "Demon of the Mist" shed a tear over his fallen comrade. Still holding back, he continued…

**Zabuza:** Kid… it pained him to have to fight you. He fought not only for me… he fought for you guys too… He was too kind… I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end… You may be right kid… A shinobi is still a human… we may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost… Hey kid, let me borrow your kunai…

Naruto was unsure of what he would do with the kunai, seeing as he no longer had the use of his arms. He was also confused by the fact the Zabuza was now chewing trough the bandages wrapped around his mouth…

Naruto tossed the weapon of choice to Zabuza, who caught the handle in his mouth and ran right at Gatou. This surprised everyone as it was either a really brave and courageous, or suicidal attempt…

Gatou, fearing for his life, retreated into the crowd of hired goons in hopes that he would now be well protected from the attacking maniac.

**Gatou:** Don't just stand there… kill them, kill them all.

The mob shouted in agreement, thinking that it would be a piece of cake. They were wrong however. Zabuza ran past most of the hired thugs, slashing and cutting through them as he went.

Finally making it through the appetizers, Zabuza saw the main course. Before Gatou had any chance to react, he was run through. Zabuza impaled the kunai in his body and disturbingly made a deep and slow incision.

**Zabuza:** Unfortunately… I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku… You and I together… **ARE GOING TO HELL!! **

It was over for Gatou as he fell into the ocean bleeding heavily. If he was not dead, he would be soon as sharks began to encircle him…

Zabuza's satisfaction would not be long lived though as countless cowardly thugs took their shots while his back was turned. Literally stabbing him in the back, they expected him to drop dead immediately. This was not the case…

Zabuza turned around looking as if he was unfazed by the previous assault and just walked back through the crowd.

**Zabuza:** _This is goodbye Haku… Thank you for everything… I'm sorry… _

He made it out of the crowd of frightened goons on his way to Haku, but he dropped to the ground before he could reach him…

**Kakashi:** The end of a man who lived a difficult life…

Sakura was still crying over the loss of her love. This was the most horrible time of her entire life…

**Sasuke:** _Di-Did I… die?... Is that… Sakura?!... Am I… Am I… _

He then opened his eyes to see a crying Sakura. Nonchalantly, he told her that she was hurting him. She didn't know what to do. She started crying even more uncontrollably. She was so happy that her Sasuke was alright. Without any real thought, she soon began to hug him tight; she didn't want to let him go, ever.

**Tazuna:** _That's great… Sakura… _

Before giving his body a chance to recover, Sasuke asked about Naruto and the masked kid, all while trying to pick himself up.

**Sakura:** Don't move…!! Naruto is fine and the masked kid is dead… he tried to protect Zabuza and was killed by Kakashi sensei… I had faith in you. It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!!

**Sasuke:** … No… _From the beginning, he… _

**Sakura:** NARUTO!! HE'S ALRIGHT!! SASUKE'S ALIVE!!!!

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke as good as…well better than he thought he was. This brought a smile to his face, realizing why that was. He remembered how Zabuza had said how Haku didn't really want to fight them.

**Kakashi:** I've been worried, but… it looks as if Sasuke is also alright… That's great.

Their attention was then grabbed by the mob of goons Gatou had hired. They were clearly upset that their "_meal ticket" _was now dead. To make up for this, they decided to kill the ninjas responsible and pillage and plunder the village. Convinced that this would work, the thugs charged…

**Naruto:** LIKE I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!! I'LL WIPE YOU ALL OUT!!! Kakashi sensei, I'll take it from here!

Kakashi could see that Naruto was beginning to transform. His horns began to protrude from his head and his monkey-like tail turned into that of a lizard's…

**Kakashi:** Don't go overboard with it Naruto. There'd be no point of them having to start all over on the bridge. Got it?!

**Naruto: Gotcha!! ***continuing his transformation*

Naruto's form began to grow, change, and shift. His eyes turned from blue to gold, and his skin started to become black and scaly as wings grew from his back, ripping out from his clothes. When the transformation was complete, he stood about ten feet tall on all fours and about the same lengthwise. It had razor sharp claws, four on its hands two and one sickle like claw on each foot.

**Kakashi:** His clothes… they must be made from a special material, otherwise he'd just rip right out of them. That probably wouldn't be too grand a sight… _Heh… a dragon in pants and a hoodie, you don't see that every day… _

The mob of goons soon began to turn pale at the sight of this vicious beast that, in the worst case scenario, could possibly tear them to ribbons with a single swipe of its claw. .

"D-Do you think… that it breathes fire," one of the thugs questioned.

"No-No way, that's just a myth," one of the others answered.

"Aren't _dragons_ supposed to be a myth?" one responded.

"Myth or not, the only thing I'm worried about is getting out of here," came another goon.

Naruto stood on his hind legs, stretched his wings, and let out a blood curdling, hissing-like roar to which every thug turned tail and ran for their lives. Naruto charged after them and was soon in flight after a few steps…

He flew overhead with the sheer force knocking over many of the thugs before he made a round trip. As he penetrated the mob, he thrashed about sending many soaring through the air and into the water below until there were none left.

His work done, Naruto reverted back to his normal state…

**Sakura:** Wha-What was that. I always knew Naruto was an animal… but I didn't know that he _really_ was an animal. A giant monstrous lizard none the less… Things just get more and more confusing…

**Sasuke:** _He had that kind of power all along. A… dragon… _

Just then, another mob showed up on the scene. It was Inari and the citizens of the country. They had come to lend a helping hand, but it appeared to be too late. The thugs were gone, Gatou was nowhere to be found, and the monstrous flying lizard had vanished.

"A hero shows up at the last second, right? It looks like our work here is done," he stated.

**Naruto:** I'm glad, but… you didn't do anything!

As Naruto and Inari argued about the matter of usefulness the citizens' mob was, Kakashi walked over to where Zabuza laid…

**Zabuza:** It… It looks like it's over… Kakashi... Heh… I… had no idea that… that kid was so strong. It all makes sense now… why he… gave us such a hard time…

**Kakashi:** Oh!... Did I forget to mention that? Well, not that it really matters because I believe that it's his determination, not his bloodline, that is his strongest suit.

**Zabuza:** … Is that so…… Kakashi… I have a re… quest… I… want to see his face…

**Kakashi:** Of course…

As Kakashi helped Zabuza, it began to snow. This put a stop Naruto and Inari's argument, at least for the time being…

**Zabuza:** _Haku… are you crying…? _

Zabuza thanked Kakashi as he placed him next to Haku…

**Zabuza:** _Haku… you have always been by my side… I'd like to be by your side at the end… _If I could… I'd like to… go to the same place… as you…

The snow continued to fall. One flake landed on Haku's face, melted, and appeared as though Haku was crying.

**Naruto:** He… He was born in a snowy village…

**Kakashi:** … I see… He was a boy as pure as the snow…

_Two weeks later……_

Team 7 was paying their respects at Zabuza and Haku's graves before they left for home…

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei… were these two right about ninjas?

**Kakashi:** A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals… becoming the country's tool is most important… That's the same for Konoha…

**Naruto:** … Is that what it really means to be a true ninja?... You know what… I don't like it…!

**Sasuke:** You believe that too? *looking at Kakashi*

**Kakashi:** Well… each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue… just like Zabuza… and the boy…

**Naruto:** … Ok, I've decided!! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!!

It was quiet for a little while. The only real reaction to Naruto's vow was Kakashi smiling through his mask…

As the Konoha shinobi prepared to depart, they were thanked for their help. Then they were off…

**Tazuna:** That boy changed Inari's heart… and Inari changed the people's hearts… He gave us a bridge to "hope", called "courage". Sooo… how about we name the bridge… "The Great Naruto Bridge"?...

* * *

Our heroes finally head for home...

What more do they have to look forward to...?

Next chapter: Intruders...


	18. Leaf Meets Sand

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:** … Ok, I've decided!! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!!

It was quiet for a little while. The only real reaction to Naruto's vow was Kakashi smiling through his mask…

As the Konoha shinobi prepared to depart, they were thanked for their help. Then they were off…

**Tazuna:** That boy changed Inari's heart… and Inari changed the people's hearts… He gave us a bridge to "hope", called "courage". Sooo… how about we name the bridge… "The Great Naruto Bridge"...?

* * *

**Leaf Meets Sand**

Naruto woke up, got himself some breakfast, and bolted out the door when he was done. Kakashi had scheduled a team meeting. As he arrived, he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were already there, but no Kakashi sensei.

**Naruto:** GOOD MORNING, SAKURA!!

Instead of addressing each other, Naruto and Sasuke turned away from one another…

**Sakura:** _Not again. Ever since we got back, these two have been acting weird… Kakashi sensei… please hurry!! _

When Kakashi finally arrived, two hours late, he greeted his team and was about to tell them the reason he was so late. Naruto and Sakura weren't having it however. Before he could finish, he was cut off…

**Naruto:** Hey, hey!! Kakashi sensei!! Lately our missions have been too easy!! I want a more, you know, challenging one!! One where I can really shine!! That follows my ninja path!! ! and my heart like…!!!

**Kakashi:** Yeah, yeah… I already know what you're gonna say… so let's get to why I called you here. As of late, we've been receiving many missions, but since we've come back from the Land of Waves… teamwork's been rather low, particularly with the boys. Now I don't mind your little _"rivalry"_ as long as it doesn't interfere with team progress…

**Naruto:** Progress…? But we're all getting stronger…

**Kakashi:** Yes but not as a team… On some missions individual effort is ok, but on others… acting on your own could end up harming the team. Since there will be a slow in incoming missions, I want you to work on increasing your teamwork ability… but since I have other matters to currently attend to, you're free for the time being to do as you please…

**Sakura: **We won't be going on as many missions…? Why is that?

**Kakashi:** An upcoming event will take place in a short while and during it… the rate in which missions are brought to the village, and many others, gradually slows. I'll tell you more about this later… *disappearing*

**Sakura:** … Whatever this event is, it must be pretty big…

**Sasuke:** What kind of event could be big enough to put a halt on missions for the entire village?

**Naruto:** Hmm… Something big… that's coming up… I think I remember overhearing my grandpa talking about something like that… but I can't remember what it was… *scratching his head*

**Sasuke:** You're hopeless…

**Naruto:** WHAT WAS THAT!!?

**Sasuke:** I said you're hopeless. It figures that you would have information on what's going on but not understand what it means…

**Naruto:** HEY!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO CALL ME STUPID AGAIN, AREN'T YA!!!? SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL CLOSE YOUR ARROGANT MOUTH, YA JERK!!

**Sakura:** N-Now, now… there's no need to get so bent out of shape. Calm down Naruto…

Sasuke began to walk away…

**Naruto:** WHERE'RE YOU GOING SASUKE!! Kakashi sensei said that we're supposed to be working on our teamwork… *watches Sasuke walk away* … YOU'RE THE ONE RUINING OUR TEAMWORK!! Always trying to hog the spotlight… What a guy, right? *to Sakura*

**Sakura:** Grrrrrrr… IDIOT…! YOU'RE AS MUCH TO BLAME FOR OUR LACK OF TEAMWORK!!

Naruto was appalled. How could she say such a thing to him? She soon followed after Sasuke trying to get him to wait for her…

**Sasuke:** You're one to talk Sakura… at least Naruto can manage to get himself out of any scrape he's in without any need for someone else. Stop playing the damsel in distress because others won't always be there to save you. If you ask me, you're just as bad as him… And Naruto, if you want me to stop making you look like an idiot… then stop being one and become stronger than me… _There are tons of guys stronger than me out there, and yet, I have to do these stupid missions. _*continuing to walk away*

**Naruto:** If you say so, then let's find out which of us is stronger, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!...

Sasuke ignored him and continued on his way…

**Naruto:** I don't believe that jerk…! *looks at Sakura* ... Don't listen to him Sakura, I think you're a great ninja… even if you may need rescuing sometimes… not that that's a bad thing, I mean… I wouldn't mind saving you, we're teammates after all… and...

_**InnerSakura: **__As bad… as Naruto… As Bad… As Naruto…! _

This hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She even knew herself that Sasuke was completely right. On all of their missions she tended to do the least. Naruto was about to suggest that they train together, then maybe they could help each other with their troubled areas, but he noticed that something was a little unusual…

He turned around to see…

**Naruto: **Are those… what I think they are? *with a look of disbelief*

Three monkeys sat against the wooden fence… and by the sound of it… they were sleeping. By the way they were snoring, they could have woken the dead.

**Naruto:** You gotta be kidding me… What kind of lame disguise is that? *mumbled to himself*

He knew exactly who it was but decided to ignore them in hopes of them getting bored and leaving. He turned to leave but realized that something changed. He looked back and they were even closer. Annoyed, he just walked away. That didn't seem to work because every time he made a move, the monkeys did as well. They also seemed to be trying to pounce on him, but when he would look back they would be sleeping again. Feeling annoyed, he turned to confront the little nuisances troubling him…

**Naruto:** What do you take me for, an idiot!!? I see right through that… Konohamaru!!

Suddenly there was an explosion and in the place of the _"sleeping monkeys"_ were pint-sized ninja wannabes. Naruto wasn't too surprised, he could sense Konohamaru a mile away. He also wasn't surprised to see that he and his little friends seemed to be copying his old style…

**Naruto:** (_Sigh)… I'm just the kind of person little kids can look up to. Sometimes it's hard being a role model… _

**Konohamaru: **Hehe… I knew we couldn't fool a great ninja like yourself cuz… I've never been able to get the drop on you.

Naruto asked what they wanted from him, figuring that they were up to no good. Udon mentioned something about trying to track and trap Naruto but was quickly silenced by Konohamaru. Moegi told him that they wanted him to…

**Naruto:** Play ninja… with you guys… I don't know, I'm supposed to be training, but I guess I could. This way I get to show you guys some of the cool new jutsus I've been practicing…

Sakura saw this entire act…

**Sakura:** … A ninja… playing NINJA! Why would a ninja… _play_ ninja?!... *looking at a nervously smiling Naruto* … _And I'm… below him?!!... _

**Naruto:** Well, ya see… the way I see it… play for young, future shinobi is important because they can learn how to be a true ninjas from a real one, and they get to have fun at the same time. Pretty efficient, right…?

**Sakura:** Th-That may be… but it doesn't exactly help _you_ become a better shinobi. Plus it seems like you can only manage to impress little kids that don't really know much about being real shinobi. Either that or you like to pick on smaller, less experienced ninjas. All your big talk already shows how immature you are, but this proves that you wouldn't be a match for…

She was then interrupted by Konohamaru and his big, fat mouth with a misunderstanding of the whole situation…

**Konohamaru:** Hey Naruto! Why don't you be a man and tell your little girlfriend to butt out and mind her own business…!?

Before he could say anything to clear up this misunderstanding, and Konohamaru's idiocy, Sakura rolled Naruto into a nearby fence with a brutal punch to the face. Konohamaru and his gang were shocked to see the way Naruto was just treated. Looking at her, Konohamaru knew that she was far from done…

**Konohamaru:** Guys… we have to get out of here. If that ugly girl is willing to beat up on her loving boyfriend for nothing... then just think what she'll do to us…!

* * *

Kakashi was turning in his reports to Iruka, who seemed to be a little antsy at the moment…

**Kakashi:** Is there something you want, Iruka?

**Iruka:** Oh!... Uh… yeah… I was just curious… is Naruto doing well with his teammates?

**Kakashi:** Well… he's doing fine…

Kakashi was obviously stretching the truth a little as he wouldn't even look Iruka in the eyes, not that he noticed anyway…

**Iruka:** That's good… It's just… I've been so busy lately… I haven't seen him since he got back. I was a little worried…

**Kakashi:** As you know, he's on a team with Sasuke Uchiha. He sees him as a rival and they argue a lot, but both of them are improving greatly. He's improving so rapidly that he may become as strong as the one he respects most… you…

**Iruka:** … Is that so…? *chuckles like embarrassed*

* * *

Both Naruto and Konohamaru were just recovering from the beating of a lifetime. Done with the two idiot brothers, Sakura went on her way, but she could still here Konohamaru spouting off. She heard him say something about her being ugly with a big forehead. She also heard him question her gender. That was the last straw, Naruto and his little crew were gonna **die** today…

She turned around immediately and gave chase to Konohamaru's gang, leaping over Naruto while in full stride. They were running for their lives as Sakura, with Naruto not too far behind, gave chase.

**Sakura: **How the **hell **can you say that someone with dainty features and feminine beauty and charm like myself looks disgusting man…!!?

**Konohamaru: **I… I didn't say that you looked like a man… I said that you hit like one… a big muscled man's man…!

This pushed Sakura over the line and she was rapidly closing the gap between her and the munchkins. Fearing for his life, Konohamaru ran faster than he could ever imagine. He would probably never run this fast, no matter how hard he tried, again.

Out of nowhere Konohamaru had run into something solid and fell on his behind. Not knowing what he had hit, Konohamaru opened his eyes to see what looked to a guy in a black full bodysuit with purple face paint along with a bratty looking girl with four short, spiky pigtails standing before him…

**Konohamaru:** What… is the circus in town? *groggily picking himself up*

"What was that pipsqueak?... You know that hurt right?" the clown questioned in an annoyed tone.

He grabbed Konohamaru by his collar and lifted him off the ground. He then proceeded to threaten him with a severe beating while the bratty girl warned him not too get so carried away. Sakura tried to accept responsibility for everything, but it fell on deaf ears…

**Naruto:** HEY YOU FAT CLOWN!!! PUT HIM DOWN, IT WASN'T HIS FAULT SO LET HIM GO!!!

The "clown" then noticed that the guy that was yelling at him like a madman was indeed a Leaf shinobi. Not liking the pampered shinobi, he began feeling a little more agitated by all this and tightened his grip. He said that he was gonna have a little fun with Konohamaru…

This angered Naruto and he rushed at him blindly. Before he knew it, Naruto had lost his balance and fell to the ground. The only problem was that he didn't know what the cause was, but he had his suspicions.

When he "fell", he noticed that there was some kind of chakra being used that tripped him up. That must have been the answer. He came up with a way around this, but it would remain to be seen if he could actually pull it off…

Naruto had made his decision. He was going to put a stop to this, here and now… with his newly learned technique. He pulled himself up from the ground and took a bizarre stance. It was like he was a defensive lineman getting ready to sack the quarterback.

The makeup wearing "clown" and the bratty girl could see the determination in Naruto's eyes as he looked up and prepared to attack. The bratty girl knew that things were about get bad, and to stay out of it herself, took a few steps back… just in case.

Naruto got an intense look in his eyes as he was about to charge, but a rock hit the "clown's" hand, forcing him to drop Konohamaru. Everyone looked to where the pebble had come from, and there sitting in the tree was…

**Sakura:** SASUKE!!!

**Sasuke:** What are you bastards doing in our village?

The two foreign shinobi just looked at Sasuke…

**Naruto:** I had things handled you know…!

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto who had a crying Konohamaru beside him. They all couldn't help but wonder how and when he had grabbed him…

"You Punks!! I'll get you and your little brats too," the "clown" stated.

**Naruto:** That's fine by me! Let's pick up where we were when we left off!! *returning to his crouched position*

He charged but it seemed like the same thing as before when he ran in blindly, so the "clown" figured that he owned this pathetic Leaf ninja…

That however, was not the case. The "clown" tried the same trick again, figuring that it was too easy, but he was shocked at what he then saw… or didn't see. Naruto seemed to have frozen in place or something. He wasn't moving an inch. Unsure of what was going on, he raised his free hand but looked surprised…

"Something's wrong here! Is that some kind of "Clone Jutsu"?!!" he frantically asked.

"It-It couldn't be. Where's the real one?... Something's fishy here!" the bratty girl remarked.

**Sakura:** _That's no "Clone Jutsu". Naruto doesn't use a regular "Clone Jutsu", so what is this...? Where is Naruto…?! _

**Naruto:** … And just who are you supposed to be…?

Once again, everyone looked for where the voice had come from and found Naruto standing on top of the fence looking into the tree.

"_How did he get behind me without my knowing,"_ the "clown" pondered… _"And what is he…"_ stopping as he realized…

Everyone saw that Naruto was looking up in a tree, so they decided to find out what was so interesting…

**Naruto:** … I asked you who you were!! Are you deaf?!! *scowling* … What's with you?… _This guy… he has a lot of chakra… like me_...

"That's enough Kankuro. You're an embarrassment to our village," came a toneless voice.

Everyone could now see who the voice belonged to and Kankuro, the "clown", and the bratty girl, looked to be uncomfortably nervous all of a sudden…

**Kankuro:** G-Ga… Gaara… Whe… When…

**Sasuke:** _When did he…? He snuck up better than Kakashi usually does … _

Gaara appeared to be a boy around Naruto's age wearing a black short sleeved shirt and pants with a giant gourd strapped to his back.

**Gaara:** Losing in a fight is pathetic… Why do you think we came to this village…? We didn't come to mess around… *looks at the girl* … You were supposed to keep him out of trouble, Temari…

**Temari:** I-I'm sorry Gaara, but you know Kankuro…

**Kankuro:** Listen Gaara… they started it and…

**Gaara:** Shut up…. or I'll kill you myself…

This sent chills down everyone's' spines, including Gaara's teammates…

**Kankuro:** Ok, I'm sorry… I… I was totally out of line…

**Temari:** I'm sorry too… really sorry…

**Sasuke:** _So this one's the leader… He has an evil look in his eyes…_ *analyzing Gaara*

**Gaara:** I want to apologize to you guys for any harm the idiot caused… _He stopped Kankuro with only a pebble and made it look easy… what a guy… He's someone to keep an eye on… _

He then disappeared in a stream of sand and reappeared on the ground between his two teammates…

**Gaara:** It looks like we got here too early… Let's go.

**Sakura:** Wait…!! Judging from your headbands, you guys are ninja from the Sand Village, right?! Leaf and Sand may be allies, but… it is forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's village without permission. State your purpose… depending on it, we may not be able to let you go…

**Temari: **Heh, that's funny… Talk about clueless… Don't you guys know anything...? *taking out a pass*

She explained what they were doing there, the Chunin Exams…

**Naruto:** … Chunin… Selection… where have I heard that before…?

**Temari: **Jeez, you really don't know anything… The Chunin Exam is where outstanding Genins from any and every other Hidden Villages assemble to take an exam to become Chunins… The main purpose is said to be improve relationships between the allies and to raise the shinobi level, but also each country likes to maintain a power balance and…

**Naruto:** THAT'S IT!!! That's what I'll do!! Taking this exam may just give me the challenge I'm looking for!!

**Temari: **HEY DON'T INTERRUPT ME LIKE THAT!! I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!

**Sasuke:** Hey, you… what's your name?... *jumping from the tree*

Temari began to blush as she pointed to herself, questioning if he meant her. This just upset Sakura as she could understand the thoughts behind the blush…

**Sasuke:** No… the kid with the gourd…

**Gaara:** …Gaara of the Desert… I'm also interested in your name…

Temari looked disappointed as Gaara and Sasuke traded information. Sakura on the other hand was happy that Sasuke didn't seem to be interested in this _other_ girl.

The Sand trio then turned to leave when Naruto inquired…

**Naruto:** Hey what about me?!! Don't you wanna know my name?!!

**Gaara:** Not interested… Let's go…

As they left, Naruto seemed to be having a fit. His flailing about soon resulted in him falling through the fence he was standing on top of. While he laid there cursing under his breath, everyone else, except Konohamaru, ignored him and his "antics".

**Sasuke:** _Heh… this is getting interesting… _

While all of this went down, they were all being watched by three other figures from the cover of the trees…

"So, what do you think?" one asked.

"Well… nothing serious, but… that black haired Leaf and the Sand brat with the gourd… let's keep our eyes on them," came one that was wrapped in bandages head to who knows where...

* * *

A confrontation between Leaf and Sand with a third looking on...

More confrontations to come...

Next chapter: The Chunin Exam...


	19. The Chunin Exams

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

**Sasuke:** _Heh… this is getting interesting… _

While all of this went down, they were all being watched by three other figures from the cover of the trees…

"So, what do you think?" one asked.

"Well… nothing serious, but… that black haired Leaf and the Sand brat with the gourd… let's keep our eyes on them," came one that was wrapped in bandages from head to who knows.

* * *

**The Chunin Exams **

_Hokage's Tower……_

**3****rd****:** You've all been assembled for only one reason… It should be obvious by those here… In a week's time… seven days from now we'll announce it properly. On the first day of the seventh moon… the Chunin Selection Exam will commence!! First we'll hear from those who are watching over the new crop genins…

Three Jounin, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, stepped forward…

**3****rd****:** Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma… are there any genin that you would like to enter into this year's Chunin Selection Exam despite their inexperience? As you already know… when a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions… may technically qualify to take the exam if nominated by their sensei… Now starting with Kakashi…

**Kakashi:** I lead Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno… Under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate all three to participate in the Chunin Selection Exams…

**Kurenai:** I lead Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame… Under the name of Kurenai Yuuhi, I also nominate all three for the Chunin Exams…

**Asuma:** My squad is Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi… Under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, I nominate all three…

Whispers could be heard as the three Jounin recommended their students…

**3****rd****:** Hmm... All of them… How rare…

Iruka was so shocked by what he had just heard that he didn't believe his own ears. Iruka couldn't just let this happen. He had to speak up…

**Iruka:** Hold on a second…! Lord Hokage, with all respect, the names that were just mentioned were all my students at the academy… I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them is talented, but it's far too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience… I can't understand the Jounins reasoning. If they try now, they're sure to fail the exam…

**Kakashi:** I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto is now…

**Iruka:** But Naruto is nothing like you!! Are you trying to destroy these kids?!! The Chunin Exam is…

**Kakashi:** As you should know, they're always complaining about the missions not being challenging enough, especially Naruto. Maybe failing the exams would teach them a lesson. Experiencing some pain could do them some good… it could even be a little fun…

**Iruka:** WHAT?!!!! What did you say!!?

**Kakashi:** … Well… that was a joke… I didn't mean anything fatal of course… Look, I can understand your feelings Iruka. It must upset you, but…

**Kurenai:** Kakashi stop this already…! You've said enough…

**Kakashi:** On the contrary… Iruka needs to hear this… He needs to stay out of this, they are no longer your students… as of the time they passed and became true Genin, they became mine…

With that, and word from the Hokage, this discussion was done…

* * *

Team 7, the genins, were patiently (well not so patiently) waiting for their sensei, who was late once again. Sakura seemed to be going mad as she began to rant about Kakashi's punctuality, and anything that had to do with the bad things men do. As she continued Kakashi finally arrived, greeting his team with a cheery attitude and another excuse… but he couldn't sell it.

**Kakashi:** This is sudden but… I've nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exam… *handing each an application form*

Naruto and Sasuke appeared to be more than satisfied with this. Naruto was so ecstatic that he gave Kakashi a great big bear hug…

**Kakashi:** Though this is just a nomination, whether or not you take the exam is an individual's choice. Those who wish to are to sign and deliver those papers to room 301 by 4pm tomorrow… That's all…

With his job done, Team 7's meeting was adjourned. All the Team 7 genin could think about were the strong opponents they would encounter and how tough the exam would be. This excited the boys, but…

**Sakura:** _… I… don't want to… I can't even keep up with Sasuke, or even Naruto… and now the Chunin Exam… _

_The next day…… _

Team 7 met up and headed to the academy. Naruto was bouncing off the walls with excitement, Sasuke seemed content, but Sakura was acting unusual. She seemed extremely nervous, which was to be expected, but she looked like she would cry at any moment…

They arrived at the academy with time to spare and headed to their destination. On the way, something caught their attention. There were two guys knocking other people around while blocking entrance into the room…

One boy in a tight green bodysuit pleaded for entrance but was knocked on his butt. A girl with brown hair in buns and a pink sleeveless shirt with baggy pants then stepped up pleading the same case, but she too was swatted away. Everyone around looked on in horrified shock. If these two didn't step aside, then their hopes of even trying to become Chunins would be dashed…

**Sasuke:** I don't care about these others… but you will let me pass… And remove this surrounding created with genjutsu. We're going to the third floor. *Team 7 approached*

The other genins appeared to be confused as they didn't understand what Sasuke was getting at…

**Sasuke:** Sakura, I'm sure you noticed it first, right? You do have the most improved analytical skill and genjutsu know-how on our team…

**Naruto:** He's right! I didn't really notice it myself, but I'm sure you did…

Sakura looked at the both of them and nodded her head with a smile, finally, on her face. She seemed to regain herself in that moment…

**Sakura:** Of course, I noticed a while ago. This is actually the second floor.

Sasuke gave a faint smile as the genjutsu was removed and it was revealed that they were indeed on the second floor…

"Not bad, for a lucky guess, but I'm not impressed with you or your lame teammates…"

**Naruto:** I might've been a little slow on the genjutsu but…

Before he could finish, he and Sasuke were attacked. They both saw it coming and motioned to counter, but before either could connect they were interrupted by a certain green clad ninja…

**Sakura:** _That was so fast… He was able to slide in block Sasuke's and the other guy's kicks… I thought he was weak getting knocked around like that… _

**Sasuke:** _Blocking my kick with little difficulty… What's with this chakra in this guy's arms?... _

"Lee… What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," a long haired guy said approaching the green clad ninja.

Naruto was still locked in his own little struggle with the other kid, but he couldn't help but notice something specific about the guy that just stepped forward…

**Naruto:** _Those eyes… they look like… _

As Lee and his teammates talked among themselves, Sasuke noticed that the injuries that they had sustained earlier had seemed to disappear all together. Apparently done with their little "_meeting"_, the green ninja made his way over to Sakura and introduced himself…

**Lee: **Hello… my name is Rock Lee and I know that yours is Sakura…

**Sakura: **_What…?! A stalker…?! _

**Lee: **How would you like to be my girlfriend? I shall protect you with my life!!..."

Naruto put a halt on his little scuffle as he heard Sakura decline. In doing so, Naruto's attacker embarrassingly crashed into a wall thinking he had a clear opening…

**Naruto:** … So, what's going on here? *stepping between the two*

**Lee:** I would like for Sakura to become my girlfriend!

**Naruto:** … Is that so? *looking at Sakura then looking Lee up and down* … Well, good luck with that, I mean if she won't go out with me I seriously doubt that she will with you.

**Lee:** And what do you mean by that?!!

**Sakura:** He means that you're weird looking. I mean just look at that haircut, those eyebrows, and your outfit. It's all just a little… weird! Besides, I'm not interested in boys, just… Sasuke…

Realizing that he had been rejected, Lee slumped his head in woe. But this did not stop him as he still valiantly vowed to protect Sakura with every fiber of his being…

**Sakura:** … Y-Yeah… you do that… Come on Naruto, Sasuke, let's get out of here… _before something else weird happens… _

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him along, but as Sasuke turned to leave he was stopped by Rock Lee's long haired teammate…

"Hey you… What's your name?" he asked.

**Naruto: **What is with all these guys being so curious about Sasuke…?

**Sasuke:** When asking for someone else's name, it's complementary to give your own first.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?..." he proceeded.

**Sasuke:** I don't have to answer to you.

Sasuke then turned and made his way over to Sakura and Naruto. The guy that he declined to answer to appeared to be angry at the disrespect of such a… rookie.

**Naruto:** If you want, I could tell you my name. I'm Naru-… Whoa!!!...

In a rush to leave as quickly as possible, Sakura yanked Naruto along in hopes of getting away from her new… _"admirer"_.

**Naruto:** H-Hey!! Stop pulling me Sakura, I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Me and Sasuke never got to finish our fight with Kotetsu and Izumo...

**Sakura:** Kotetsu... and… Izumo…? The two that are usually stationed at the village's gate…? But how…?

**Naruto:** I could tell by their chakras. Even though they're older and more experienced, they don't seem to be too good at hiding their chakra signatures like Kakashi sensei or my grandpa…

They continued on their way when they were interrupted by…

**Lee:** Hey you!! The guy with the attitude! I would like to fight you…!

**Sasuke:** … What, right now…?

**Lee:** Exactly! *jumping down, taking an unusual stance* … I am Rock Lee! When you want to learn a person's name you should introduce yourself first… right?... Sasuke Uchiha!!... I want to fight you so that I may test myself against the heir to the genius Uchiha clan!... Plus… *looking over at Sakura*

This caused Sakura to feel uneasy as she went over every _"weird" _thing that was wrong with him. This, however, did not deter Lee from blowing her kisses which, from an animated and comedic style, Sakura dodged as if her life depended on it.

**Sakura:** HEY, KNOCK IT OFF…!! I WAS DODGING FOR MY LIFE JUST NOW…! IF YOU KEEP IT UP, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MY SELF!!

**Sasuke:** Challenging me, knowing of my clan… Do you really want to fight me to test yourself or is it to leave an impression?... Either way, I think it's foolish. You're about to learn… what the name Uchiha is all about…!

Lee just smiled at this as he would get the chance to face off with the year's #1 rookie and hopefully impress his crush in the process. As they were about to begin, they were interrupted by none other than…

**Naruto:** Waaaait!!... I don't understand everyone's obsession with Sasuke. If you're looking for a good fight, then you should be challenging me…! I've been itching for one for a while now, so let's do this!

**Lee:** But it is not you who I want to fight, so please… stay out of this…

**Sasuke:** You heard the guy Naruto. He challenged me… so this is my fight.

**Naruto:** Is that the way it's gonna be? *walking half-way between the two* … Fine then, I could care less about which one of you I fight. As a matter of fact… I got an idea…

An evil-like grin took its place on Naruto's face as he begun to explain his idea on a more fun and efficient way to determine which of the three was better…

**Naruto:** … A three way free for all brawl. This way everyone is happy…

* * *

Naruto makes a suggestion to prove how anxious he is...

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee vs. Sasuke Uchiha...

Next chapter: The talented, the hard worker, the genius - 3-way brawl...


	20. 3Way Brawl

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap: 

Lee:

But it is not you who I want to fight, so please… stay out of this…

**Sasuke:** You heard the guy Naruto. He challenged me… so this is my fight.

**Naruto:** Is that the way it's gonna be? *walking half-way between the two* … Fine then, I could care less about which one of you I fight. As a matter of fact… I got an idea…

An evil-like grin took its place on Naruto's face as he begun to explain his idea on a more fun and efficient way to determine which of the three was better…

**Naruto:** … A three way free for all brawl. This way everyone is happy…

* * *

**Three-Way Brawl **

**Sakura:** Naruto!! What kind of stupid idea is that? Sasuke is on our team… we're supposed to look out for one another…

**Sasuke:** I'm in. This just makes things more… interesting.

Sakura was confused. She didn't know what to do… To stop it or not… that was the question… Hopefully, they didn't want to get her involved as well.

The three combatants took their positions and prepared themselves for what was to come…

Suddenly, Naruto charged for Lee but was brushed aside with one move. To make up for this, Naruto tried to sweep Lee's feet from under him, but ended up being swept himself with Lee's…

**Lee:** LEAF WHIRLWIND!!...

As Naruto slammed into the wall, Lee took his stance once again and awaited Sasuke's move. Sasuke smiled at this as he recalled the moment when Lee showed how strong he really was. Plus, he knew that no one could just easily sweep Naruto aside the way he just did…

Sakura's worries began to grow as she watched Naruto get brushed aside, and now… Sasuke could face the same fate. She looked at the clock and mentioned that there wasn't time to continue the fight, hoping that this would put a halt on everything… at least for now. This didn't work however as Sasuke now made his move…

Sasuke charged and threw punch after punch, but none would land. He tried a flurry of punches and kicks but they were useless against this opponent…

**Lee: **LEAF HURRICANE!!!

Lee attempted a high spinning kick, but Sasuke managed to dodge it. Lee quickly rebounded and delivered a powerful low sweep. Sasuke put up his guard up in time, but he was still kicked across the room. Coming to a stop, neither Sasuke nor Sakura could make heads or tails of what just happened.

Lee looked over to Naruto who was now standing…

**Naruto:** Not bad… but since you were holding back it wasn't as good enough… That's why I intend to bring out everything you got…

Naruto charged Lee once again only to have him side step it. He kept the attacks up and then tried to hit Lee with a back hand, but Lee evaded by ducking. He then tried to catch him with a low kick which Lee avoided by jumping off of the ground. This was Naruto's chance…

**Naruto:** You may be quick on the ground, but in the air…

Naruto transitioned from the low kick and caught Lee with a devastating side kick. Lee managed to protect himself but the force of the kick was enough to send him flying across the room, much like he did Sasuke.

**Naruto:** … YOU'RE MINE!!!

As he skidded across the floor he managed recover, but as he got his bearings he looked up just in time to see…

**Naruto:** TOO SLOW…!!

Naruto kicked Lee into the air and followed running up the wall. Once he caught up, he delivered another kick to Lee's back, sending him across the room near Sasuke. Once again Naruto gave pursuit. Lee was starting to pick himself up but it was too late… Naruto had caught up and attacked once again. His target, however, was different this time…

Naruto knocked Lee to the ground in an attempt to get at Sasuke. As he soared through the air at him, Sasuke could see what he was planning and attempted a counter…

He did a side kick of his own only to have Naruto find a way around it. While in the air Naruto began to spin violently, bypassing Sasuke's attack and knocking him to the ground with his body.

**Sakura:** Naruto...!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! SASUKE'S ON YOUR TEAM!!

**Naruto:** Not in this fight, it's every man for himself…

Noticing the unintentional distraction by Sakura, Lee jumped into action. Lee attacked Naruto with a flurry of kicks, taking control of the fight. He connected with a powerful one that sent Naruto crashing into the wall across the room and turned his attention to the now standing Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** _I guess I have no choice… If I don't step it up, then I may have no chance of winning this… Heh… fine… This gives me a chance to practice it. _

Sakura and Lee were surprised to see that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was finally going to use it here. Upon revealing his Sharingan, Sasuke charged right for Lee…

**Sakura:** _When did he…? And it's in both eyes… Haha, you're amazing Sasuke…! If this is the same "Advanced Bloodline" as Kakashi sensei… then he'll be able to read that guy's movements. There's no way he'll lose now… I knew there was a reason I was drawn to him. _

**Sasuke:** _Ninjutsu or genjutsu… No matter what kind of trick… with this I'll reveal it!!… _

No matter how hard he tried, however, Sasuke could not do any form of damage to Lee, but he received plenty from him. Lee was brutalizing Sasuke with kick after kick, blow after blow…

Naruto had pulled himself together and could see that Sasuke was having some trouble. It wasn't really his problem, but he wanted to repay Lee for the cheap shots he received earlier. He crouched down and prepared to use his new technique. As he was nearly finished preparing, he had to think otherwise…

Sasuke tried to mount some kind of offense but Lee seemed to disappear before him, and before he knew it… he was kicked into the air from underneath. As Sasuke's elevation climbed, Lee disappeared once again…

**Sasuke:** _The… The sharingan… couldn't read it… This can't be… _*Lee appearing below*

**Lee:** My techniques are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu… It is taijutsu. They say that the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu… It is true that by reading ninjutsu and genjutsu which require chakra to be raised and seals to be performed, you get an advantage through the Sharingan, but mine is a little different… Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my taijutsu, making your ability useless against me…

The bandages that were wrapped around Lee's hands began to unravel as if on their own, revealing his bruised and battered hands…

**Sakura:** SASUKE…!!!

**Naruto:** _He's in trouble… I could help him if I used my "Dragon Wave"… but I'd risk hurting him as well… _

Before Lee could carry out his plans he was stopped. A fast moving figure snatched him from the air, but Sasuke had begun to fall…

As he plummeted, it looked like he had no means of protecting himself from the fall. If someone didn't act quickly, things could turn out bad for him…

Sakura ran as fast as she could, but stopped when what appeared to be Naruto rushed in and caught Sasuke. Sakura was surprised to see this but also relieved nonetheless. The image of Naruto and Sasuke began to fade and to her surprise, they were to her left not too far from where she stood.

She approached them, noticing how shaken up Sasuke appeared. She resolved that this was the reason he had not even tried to protect himself from the fall. Naruto looked up and could see that Lee was obviously in some kind of trouble, but he was interested to find out just what kind and why…

Lee was being chewed out by the guy that had snatched him from the air...

**Lee:** Bu-But… I wasn't planning on using the other one, I swear…

"It doesn't matter, you know the price for what you have done, right," the guy in the green bodysuit said.

Lee nodded his head while his look-alike Jounin sensei noticed Team 7, "Well, well… if it isn't Kakashi's precious little students," he stated while taking a beyond bizarre pose.

The atmosphere became weird and uncomfortable as all of Team 7 sweat dropped in embarrassment...

**Naruto:** WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE FREAKS AND WEIRDOS APPEARING IN FRONT OF US?!!!

**Lee:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! STOP INSULTING GAI SENSEI!!! DO YOU…

Gai called for Lee's attention and as he responded, Lee was punched to the ground. They then had a weird and touching moment as… for no real reason they hugged and let out a _manly _cry. Once again, Team 7 had to witness an embarrassingly weird and uncomfortable environment…

**Gai:** It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go hand in hand together… But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment… will take place after the Chunin Exam… 500 laps around the practice range!!...

**Sasuke: **Is he serious…?

**Sakura:** There's no way someone can do that many laps… It's physically impossible…

**Naruto: **… _500 laps eh… Sounds like it would be great training… I wonder if I could… *_noticing Lee*

Lee began to wrap his hand but was not done with Team 7…

**Lee:** Sasuke… I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came to test my abilities, but I lied before. I was just using you as a test… The one that I really want to fight is my very own teammate. Most likely the strongest Leaf genin taking this exam… Neji Hyuuga! I've entered this to defeat him… but now you are also one of my targets… Be prepared during the exam!! *looking at Naruto* … _The same applies to you as well… Naruto… _*leaving*

The fight kept replaying through Sasuke's mind as he was left with the stinging agony of defeat…

**Naruto:** Oh well… I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much these days…

**Sakura:** Naruto...!! Knock it off…!!

**Sasuke:** … Next time I'll beat him.

**Naruto:** Sure… you just got your ass handed to you, Sharingan and all. Even I faired better than you in this fight… though… I guess I'm not really one to talk…... You saw his hands right…? He must have trained really hard… That's all I'm saying…

Sasuke looked like he was upset, but then… he suddenly rose to his feet…

**Sasuke:** … Pft… This thing is getting interesting…! The Chunin Exam huh… Let's do this!! Ready?!… Naruto… Sakura!! *heading for the designated room*

As they reached room 301, there sensei met them outside…

**Kakashi:** … Oh, Sakura came too… Now you can properly take the exam. If only one or two of you had shown up, the exam for them would have ended here because it can only be taken as a team.

**Sakura:** … So why didn't you tell us all of this when you handed us the applications?

**Kakashi:** If I told you the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have tried t pressure you into taking the exam. Even if you didn't want to, you would even though it wasn't in your heart for the sake of Sasuke… and… well… Naruto too… But you came of your own accord, you guys make me proud… Now go!! *stepping aside*

* * *

They walk in with their heads held high and thieir spirits revitalized...

What awaits them on the other side?

Next Chapter: The Exams begin...


	21. 1st Test A Bizarre Event

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

As they reached room 301, there sensei met them outside…

**Kakashi:** … Oh, Sakura came too… Now you can properly take the exam. If only one or two of you had shown up, the exam for them would have ended here because it can only be taken as a team.

**Sakura:** … So why didn't you tell us all of this when you handed us the applications?

**Kakashi:** If I told you the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have tried t pressure you into taking the exam. Even if you didn't want to, you would even though it wasn't in your heart for the sake of Sasuke… and… well… Naruto too… But you came of your own accord, you guys make me proud… Now go!! *stepping aside*

* * *

**The First Test – A Bizarre Event **

They entered the room and to their surprise, it was completely overrun with many genin from many different villages in all shapes and sizes.

**Sakura:** _There are so… many… Are they all taking the exam?... This entire situation is so intimidating… _

**Ino:** SASUKE…!! What took you so long?! You're late!!... I haven't seen you for a while and I've been waiting in excitement…!

**Sakura:** GET AWAY FROM SASUKE, INO YOU PIG!!!

Ino had jumped onto Sasuke unexpectedly and had a mighty tight grip on him. Sasuke looked to be upset by this but didn't really do anything to signify that he wanted her off.

**Ino:** Why if it isn't Sakura… You're forehead is as big and ugly as always… Why don't you go and make out with Naruto…

The rest of her team then stepped forward with Shikamaru complaining about how troublesome this all was and Chouji stuffing his face. As Sakura and Ino continued with their little spat, the two teams were approached by another team of rookies…

**Kiba:** There you guys are!... Well well… it looks like everyone's here. All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far some of us will get, right Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Pft… you seem confident Kiba.

**Kiba:** Of course… We did a lot of training, so there's no way we'll lose. Not to you… and especially not to my little sister… Naruto…

**A/N: Sister clans... **

**Naruto:** Sister…!? You won't be saying that when I make you my…

**Hinata:** S-Sorry… Naruto … Kiba didn't mean it in that way… Right…? *looking at Kiba*

**Kiba: **… She's right… I was just joking… _Sheesh… I know she doesn't like to see others treated badly but… I didn't think that she would get so upset over a little joke… _

**Naruto:** A joke huh…? And what's this about you not losing to… You act like you're the only one that thought of preparing for this. Besides, no matter how much you train, I won't lose to the likes of you!!

**Kiba: **Oh yeah…! *balling up fists*

**Hinata: **K-Kiba…!

With that, the subject was dropped…

**Naruto:** … So you're gonna take the test too, huh… _Princess_?... I never figured you for the type. They didn't pressure you to come did they?! 'Cause you know, it's your choice…

**Hinata:** N-No!... I… I wanted to take this exam for myself! *blushing*

Naruto just smiled and left it at that…

**Kiba:** JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!!! WHO THE HELL WOULD FORCE HER TO DO SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T WANT TO?!!

**Naruto:** AN IDIOT LIKE YOU DOG SHI-…

"Hey you guys, you shouldn't be so loud," a tall guy wearing a purple outfit with gray hair and glasses said as he stepped forward from the crowd.

**Kiba+Naruto:** AND WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?!!!

"Let me guess… You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like some school girls… jeez… This isn't gonna be some walk in the park," he said.

**Kiba:** Just who the hell are you?

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of being concerned with me… look behind you…"

The rookies all turned around to see the scowls of many annoyed and angry shinobis looking in their general direction.

**Kabuto:** Everyone is on edge because of the exam… You should quiet down before you cause a scene. *everyone got quiet* … I can't blame you though… You're just clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be…

**Sakura:** You've done this before…?

**Kabuto:** Seven times actually… It's held twice a year, so I know a lot about the exam. I'll tell you what… since I like you guys, I'll share some info with you… with my nin-info cards… They're cards which have info burned onto them with chakra. I have four years worth of info in this deck of over 200 cards… *pulling a deck of cards*

Kabuto then pulled a card and spun it while inserting his chakra. Doing this revealed a map of the countries and the countless shinobi villages within them.

Sasuke asked for information on Gaara and Rock Lee and Kabuto produced….

**Kabuto:** Ok, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: 20 D ranks and 12 C rank. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly this year, and the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and TenTen.

Hearing the name Hyuga, Naruto and Kiba looked in Hinata's direction in order to gauge her reaction... none(at least shown).

**Kabuto:** … Next is Gaara of the Desert… Mission history: 8 C rank missions and 1 B rank. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info, but… it seems that he managed to return from all of his missions without even a scratch.

**Naruto:** Bi-Big deal… If he does that in an A rank mission, then I'll be impressed.

Though he said it, it was obvious that he didn't quite believe it himself. Completing a C rank mission without a scratch is pretty difficult to do, even for most Jounin.

**Kabuto:** Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound… many outstanding genins from various Hidden Villages are here to take the exam. Well… the Hidden Sound Village is a small village just created last year, so there isn't much info but… the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with talented youngsters.

**Hinata:** Ma-Makes you lose your confidence…

**Ino:** Now's not the time to back out…!

**Sakura:** So basically… all the people here are…

**Kabuto:** Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genin from the various countries. This isn't going to be easy.

Naruto turned his back to the group of rookies and began to shake. It looked like the pressure was starting to get to him…

**Sakura:** _Even Naruto is nervous seeing these numbers… I can understand, we're all genins… but we are rookies among rookies… This isn't like him, maybe I should try and cheer him up… _

Sakura wasn't the only one with this in mind. As Sakura made her way over to Naruto so did Hinata…

**Hinata-Sakura:** Na-Naruto… Don't get so down…

Before Sakura could finish what she was about to say, Naruto let out with a mighty howl…

**Naruto:** MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE OF YOU GUYS HERE!!! *eyes now gold*

Naruto's loud outburst caught everyone's attention, including Kakashi who had just been worried about how his team would fair. A lot of the Leaf rookies smiled at how unfazed Naruto was, given the situation they were in. He managed to restore their confidence and tick a few of them off at the same time…

**Ino:** WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!!! SAKURA, TELL YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND TO BE QUIET BEFORE HE GETS US ALL KILLED!!

This once again prompted another argument between the two…

**Kiba: **YEAH SAKURA, WE CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BE LOOKING OVER OUR SHOULDERS!! THE PRESSURE OF THIS EXAM IS ENOUGH…!

**Sakura: **Hinata...! WHY DON'T YOU MUZZLE YOUR MUTT…!?

**Kiba: ... **D-Don't give her any ideas… _She already seems upset… _*looking at a confused Hinata*

While Sakura and Ino continued to have "_spirited words", _three ninja from inside the crowd didn't take too kindly to their village being underestimated. They decided that they would show Kabuto just what Sound Village shinobi were capable of…

They quickly made their way through the crowd drawing very little attention from other shinobi. As they weaved and swerved their way amongst the crowd they prepared for their assault, pulling out kunai and other ninja tools…

Seeing his chance, the one in a yellow shirt and army pants jumped into the air, launching his kunai at Kabuto, which he dodged, but… another one had managed to get in really close and attempted to punch Kabuto.

Once again, he escaped by a hair, but the guy in front of him was throwing up a hand seal. Kabuto knew that there would be something more to this attack, but he didn't have the time or the space to properly evade. That was until…

Naruto came in with a kick to the wrapped ninja's head, stunning him and averting his attack, or so he thought…

Kabuto's glasses shattered and he dropped to his knees, holding his head.

**Sasuke:** What's going on?! He dodged it… so why did his glasses…?

**Shikamaru:** Probably at first glance it looked like he avoided it...

Kabuto then began to retch violently until he finally vomited up blood. This concerned the Leaf rookies greatly as he soon began to double over in pain…

**Naruto:** Kabuto...!! Are you alright?!!

"How pathetic… You're supposed to be a 4 year veteran, but look at you now," the mummy wrapped one arrogantly questioned.

"Write this down on your cards. 'The three Sound ninjas, definite future Chunins'," the guy in yellow added.

**Naruto:** Oh is that so…? Well let's see you back that up!! *readying himself*

"What an idiot! Didn't you see what we did to your friend there…? And you're still stupid enough to challenge us…?" the guy in the yellow shirt.

**Sakura:** There's no way he means he'd take on all of you at once. He means a fair fight, 1 on 1 or 3 on…

**Naruto:** No… actually, that's exactly how I want it. I'm gonna put these clowns in their place.

**Hinata: **... Naruto...

Sakura wanted to stop Naruto from making a huge mistake, but before she could he stepped forward and the Sound ninjas attacked…

The guy in yellow came at Naruto first. He pulled a kunai and slashed at Naruto. He ducked but was met by the girl of the team. With kunai in hand, she lunged at Naruto. using her momentum against her, he flipped her to the ground. The guy in the yellow shirt returned with a kick to Naruto's face. He staggered away but turned in time to catch the girl attacking once more…

**Sakura: **LOOK OUT NARUTO!!

She was coming fast, but not fast enough. Naruto stomped his foot and dipped one half of his body. An unexpected move, she tripped over his front foot and onto his shoulders. He then proceeded to dump her on her back. Immediately following was the guy in the yellow shirt but this time Naruto was ready…

"Look out Zaku…!" the mummy man yelled.

Naruto quickly kicked up his legs, catching Zaku in the jaw with a bicycle kick. It knocked Zaku back and to the ground. Before Naruto had time to reposition himself, the mummy man attacked…

"Out of the way Kin…!" he yelled as she rolled away.

He attempted the same thing he did with Kabuto, but Naruto wasn't going to give him that chance. As he reared back for what looked like a punch, Naruto fell back, mule kicking him into the air in the process. He then jumped into the air after him…

**Zaku:** DOSU…!

He and Kin got up and tried to help. Naruto pulled out a couple of shuriken and threw them, stopping the two in their tracks. Naruto then began to rapidly flip through the air and connected with a perfectly timed heel to the jaw. Dosu was sent hurtling towards his teammates and they luckily broke his fall…

The three arose in a fit of rage. That was the last straw; they would no longer tolerate being knocked around by a _weakling_…

**Kin:** We've had enough of you!! *pulling out some needles*

**Naruto:** That's fine… I guess we might as well wrap this up then… *crouching*

His team and Team Sand noticed that this was the very same crouch that he did in his little fight with the Sand-nin, Kankuro…

**Kankuro:** … _Well… let's just see what this little trick of his is… _

**Sakura:** Naruto… _he's going to do it again. Maybe now I can figure out just what it is… _

**Hinata:** _… I… I've ever seen him do this before. I wonder what he's up to… _

Tension was building as the four combatants anxiously waited for the perfect time to make their move. As they could wait no more… a huge explosion occurred, blowing away the doors. This threw Naruto off as he was about to launch his assault. The explosion resulted in him planting his face into the ground, embarrassing himself…

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!!" a man in a black trench coat and scars all over his face appeared at the doorway with a bunch of other Leaf shinobi, including Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Thanks for waiting… I'm Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam."

Everyone was baffled at what had just happened. They didn't know what to do or what to expect. Many of them became nervous and it could be seen on their faces.

**Ibiki:** You guys from the Sound, stop doing as you please before the exam. That is unless you want to fail already…

**Naruto: **Aw man! Why are all of my fights being cut so short today? *picking his face up off the ground*

Ibiki looked at Naruto and gave a smirk…

**Ibiki:** Why am I not surprised…? *looking at Naruto* … You guys must have a death-wish or something… I know you aren't from around here, but you should think before you pick a fight… especially if it's with that kid… I've heard many things about how rigorous his training is. He doesn't stop until he's nearly dead…

Naruto just laid there on the ground with a goofy smile on his face…

**Ibiki:** I'm so glad that you're participating in this year's exam… it will be an honor… breaking your spirit most of all… *evil grin*

Naruto's goofy smile instantly vanished and was replaced with an expression of dread. The menacing way that he said that and the way he looked at him gave Naruto a horrible feeling…

**Ibiki:** … This is as good an opportunity as any to say this… there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated… Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?

Everyone got themselves together and gave the examiner their full, undivided attention...

**Ibiki:** We will now start the first test of the exam. Instead of you sitting where you please, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams.

Naruto now understood his sense of dread completely. He didn't like paper tests, not because he wasn't good at them, but because there was nothing enjoyable about them. You have to sit in your seat for who knows how long while parts of your body fall asleep at the most inopportune times, and not to mention how stupid you felt if you didn't know the answers to a question or so on.

**A/N: Sorry, I think that I inserted a few of my own personal thoughts and got carried away. **

Everyone got their numbers and took their appropriate seats. Naruto was livid and everyone could tell as he sat in his seat and pouted like there was nothing else he could be doing. Sakura was reveling in how hard Naruto was taking this, but Hinata didn't want to see him this upset…

**Hinata:** N-Naruto…

**Naruto:** Oh…! Hinata…!... What a pleasant surprise. Maybe this test won't be as bad since I have someone I know sitting by me… _What are the chances that she got the seat right next to me…? _

**Hinata:** … Le-Let's… do our best… D-Don't worry… I'm sure that you won't have any trouble with the test…

**Naruto:** Gee, thanks princess, that's just what I needed to hear…

Hinata smiled and blushed as she was able comfort and reassure Naruto of his greatness. This was a great moment that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Ibiki informed the testers of the many important rules to this first test. The test was made up of 10 questions and they were to start with 10 points. For each wrong answer, a point would be deducted. He also pointed out that if anyone was caught cheating, then they would have two points subtracted from their test until they were left with no points. Upon doing so, the entire team would be disqualified and dismissed.

**Ibiki:** The exam will last one hour… Ok… BEGIN!!!

**Sakura:** _This could be very… very… Bad!!... Naruto… just don't get zero points. _

**Naruto:** _Heh… this is nothing, I mean… I've survived through dangerous situations hundreds of times worse than this… I won't fail here… In times like these, you have to just calm down, relax, and calmly look over each question. All I have to do is get one right and I won't have to stress over the rest because I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura will do great…_

**Sasuke:** … _This is bad… Naruto still hasn't even looked at his test… Looks like he's already freaking out… _

Naruto looked at the first question and back at the examiner. He looked at the next question and back at the examiner. He continued this action until he had looked through the entire test. After he finished, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do this…

**Naruto:** _What's wrong with me?!! I can't seem to focus on this stupid test. Every time I look at it I want to rip the examiner's head off…_

He then began slapping himself, trying to get himself to focus on what was important at the time. He could rip the examiner's head off later…

**Sakura:** _These are complicated questions that require a high amount of both book smarts and experience… I don't think that there's any chance of Naruto being able to answer these… Actually… there may not be anyone here aside from myself that can… _

**Sasuke:** _Heh… I see… I can't answer a single one of these…Plus… what's with question 10?… _

The more Naruto looked at his test, the more agitated he became. So much so that his eyes began to slowly turn gold and his horns grow little by little. Once again he tried to calm himself down and focus on his test…

**Naruto:** _Just calm down… No test can beat me, not even a stupid paper one… _Just calm down…

He managed to stop the growth of his horns and the changing of his eyes, but he could still feel the pressure of the test. He then looked up…

**Sasuke:** _… What's with this…? It's like they assume we'll cheat… But all those guys watching us… _

Sasuke then recalled what the examiner said about those that were pathetic enough to be caught and pieced together the pieces to the puzzle…

**Sasuke:** _I see, so that's it! This isn't just a test to measure our intelligence… This is also a test to see how well… we can gather information with our skills… We have to cheat well enough that we aren't caught by the testing officers and the person whose test we're cheating off of… Come on Naruto! You have to notice this… _

Soon, everyone that came to the same conclusion as Sasuke began to make their move. Akamaru, who sat on top of Kiba's head, looked around the room and barked the answers to him, Shino's used his bugs to get the answers, the Sound ninja could tell the answers by the rhythm of pencil to paper, Neji used his Byakugan, Gaara created a third eye made from sand to copy someone's answers, and Sasuke used his Sharingan to watch and copy a guy's movements as he worked on his test.

Everyone seemed to be working diligently to complete the test as best they could. Everyone that is, except for…

**Naruto:** _**What's with this**__? I know that if I focus enough I could probably answer at least one of these questions, but __**I just can't seem to do it**__… I'm so confused… __**what should I do**__…? _

He then leans back in his chair and closes his eyes in hopes that something would come to him…

"**Heh heh heh… Why don't you use your powers kit? I'm sure that will make things a lot simpler for you…" **an unknown voice said as if he were in Naruto's head…

Naruto's eyes burst open, but something was odd…

As he opened his eyes, he could tell that something… wasn't quite… right. No one seemed to be moving. It was like they were frozen in time. Not even the clock appeared to be moving… but when did it ever!

**Naruto:** Hey!! What's going on here…?!! Who's doing this?!!... Is this some kind of joke that I'm not in on, cause if it is…

He waved a hand in Hinata's face but she didn't blink, not even a little bit. It was then that Naruto noticed something… an ominous presence, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

As he paid closer attention to his surroundings, he could see that everything seemed dark and bland. He got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the classroom, looking at others' test along the way.

He looked around at everyone but still couldn't figure out what was going on. He walked to the window to see if the outside was the same, and what he saw astonished him…

Everyone outside seemed to be normal, but that is not what caught his eye. His reflection in the window was a little… disturbing. His hair was all black, he had black markings on his forehead, and his eyes… were completely black with the exception of white pupils. The shock of this image sent Naruto back into the body of Ibiki. Upon contact, Naruto felt strange. He felt as if something was filling his head. He broke the connection by stepping back…

**Naruto:** What… What just happened?!... What's going on here…?!! Is this for real or is it some kind of genjutsu?!

He then reached up and plucked out a few hairs from his head. They in fact were black, all the way to the roots. He sat on a nearby chair and looked at the still clock. He waited for what he believed to be five minutes and decided to try something…

He approached Ibiki once again and, with the test in mind, grabbed a hold of him. Just as Naruto thought, with a lot of concentration, information about the test was being downloaded into his brain…

**Naruto:** I get it now!!… So that's it…

Naruto broke the connection and _"borrowed" _someone's spare sheet of paper. He then walked over to one of the students and copied the answers and work and returned to his desk. Now all he had to do was figure out how to put a stop to this whole thing so that he could get on with the exam.

Seeing as he had no idea of what to do, he began to get bored. An idea popped into his head and he decided to have a little fun. He looked over at Hinata and decided that he could learn a little bit more about her… like if she had a crush on anyone in particular…

* * *

Naruto's curiousity gets the best of him...

The first test draws to a close...

Next chapter: Naruto takes a stand...


	22. On To The 2nd Test

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

He approached Ibiki once again and, with the test in mind, grabbed a hold of him. Just as Naruto thought, with a lot of concentration, information about the test was being downloaded into his brain…

**Naruto:** I get it now!!… So that's it…

Naruto broke the connection and _"borrowed" _someone's spare sheet of paper. He then walked over to one of the students and copied the answers and work and returned to his desk. Now all he had to do was figure out how to put a stop to this whole thing so that he could get on with the exam.

Seeing as he had no idea of what to do, he began to get bored. An idea popped into his head and he decided to have a little fun. He looked over at Hinata and decided that he could learn a little bit more about her… like if she had a crush on anyone in particular…

* * *

**On to the Second Test **

He slowly reached over to her, unsure if he should really be doing this. He stopped with his hand an inch away and really tried to think things through…

**Naruto:** If I do this then she may be upset with the way I found out… she is my friend after all… But then again, I could help her with this, especially if it's Sasuke. Then maybe I could have Sakura to myself…!

He touched her coat with the tip of his finger, but something was wrong. Hinata didn't react like Ibiki. Naruto couldn't get anything from her, and worse than that… her eyes began to glow. Whatever was happening, it was hurting him, so he broke the connection as quickly as he could…

**Hinata:** … Huh?!... Wha… What just happened…?... Naruto…

She looked over to see Naruto with his head on the desk. He looked terrible, but how could that be when just a second ago he couldn't seem to be still for even one second?

**Hinata:** Na… Naruto… Are… Are you ok?!... *concerned look*

Naruto slowly turned his head so that he could see her face. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore, that was a good thing, but he didn't feel so good. As a matter of fact he felt like he had no energy to spare.

**Hinata:** _… He looks depressed. Is the test getting to him this much…? _

She was about to say something to him when a kunai flew between them. The guy sitting behind them was caught cheating for the last time, so he and his teammates were ejected. They weren't the only ones either as more people, teams, were disqualified. Hinata could see that Naruto hadn't done anything on his test, but it was too risky to give him the answers or they could be next… But if she didn't help him, she may pass and he may be given the boot. She couldn't bear to be separated from him this way. It was worth the risk…

**Hinata:** Na… Naruto… Y-You… You… can look at my test…

**Naruto:** … _Huh?!... Is she for real?... After what's been going on all around us…? Why would she want me to look at her answers?... It couldn't be some kind of trap because she isn't that kind of person. I don't think she would even if Kiba put her up to it… _Hey, Hinata… Why are you trying to help me?

**Hinata:** …… B-Because…… I……… don't want you to disappear… Ya-Ya see… the 9 of us are the only rookies… so we should stick together…

**Naruto:** … Oh, I get it… I was kind of confused at first…

She slid her paper closer to where Naruto could get a better look, but he stopped her…

**Naruto:** Thanks Hinata, but I can't… _even if I wanted to… _It's just that… an incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat… _in a traditional sense at least. _

**Hinata:** …… B-But… Naruto…

**Naruto:** Besides, you could get in trouble for helping me cheat. And if we were caught we could cause trouble for our teams. We shouldn't blow it here…

**Hinata:** … _Huh?!!... Naruto you… He cares, but… _I'm sorry… you're right… *pulling her paper back*

**Naruto:** No problem…

Naruto was so exhausted that he couldn't even write the answers he had copied, and with time running out things looked bleak. Hopefully, his strength would return by the time the 10th question was given, or at least before it was too late.

**Sakura:** _Ok, done… Now I just have to wait for the 10__th__ question… _

**Ino:** _Looks like Sakura's stopped. It's finally time to do it… Sakura, I'll acknowledge the size… of your forehead and your brain, so be thankful… that you will be the target of my jutsu… "Mind Transfer Jutsu"!! _

Ino flopped down on her desk. The only ones that knew what she was up to were her teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura began to act weird, unlike herself, but to everyone else it may have appeared that she was just checking over her answers…

**Ino:** _Heh heh heh… Sorry Sakura… but I'm gonna have to borrow your body for a bit… I have to memorize these quickly and get these answers to Shikamaru and Chouji… _

The teams were dwindling little by little. When all was said and done, the room seemed a lot emptier with a lot more room to stretch one's legs.

**Ibiki:** _Hehehe, we've gotten rid of all the trash, so let's get to the real portion of this test… _Ok, we will now get on with the 10th question…

Everyone waited anxiously for what was about to come. Some were on edge and others were relieved that it was all almost over…

**Naruto:** _Oh no!!... I still can't move my body. This sucks!! _

**Ibiki:** I'll now explain… these are… the "rules of desperation"… First, for this 10th question… you must decide whether you will take it or not…

**Temari: **Choose…?! What happens if we choose not to take it?!!

**Ibiki:** If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and… you will be failed… along with your two teammates.

The classroom uproared in outrage. Why would anyone decline the last question if the only outcome would be disqualification?

**Ibiki:** If you choose to take it and answer it incorrectly… then you will lose the right to ever take the Chunin Exams again.

**Kiba:** WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT?!! THERE'S GUYS HERE THAT HAVE TAKEN IT BEFORE…!!

**Ibiki:** (_evil chuckle)_… I guess you guys were just unlucky. This year it's my rules… But I'm going to give you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year.

**Sakura:** _So basically, if one of the 3 chooses not to take it, the whole team fails. And if you decide to take it and get it wrong… you will be a genin for the rest of your life… Both options are bad! _

Everyone in the room was uncertain of what to do. Do they take the question and risk their future shinobi careers, or try again the next time?

**Ibiki:** Now, let's…

He was interrupted by a crash through the window. It was none other than…

"Greetings kiddies!! I'll be the examiner of the second test… My name is Anko Mitarashi!!"

**Sakura:** … _What's with this psycho?!! _

Anko looked around the room and to her surprise there were a lot of kids left…

**Anko:** Hey! What's going on here Ibiki? There are a lot of genin left… Why did you make the test so easy?

**Ibiki:** We're not done here, you're early… *points at the clock*

**Anko:** … Early…? *looks at her watch ... Damn thing must be fast again… Sorry…

**Ibiki:** Just wait quietly over there while we finish up…

She complied and took a seat. Ibiki went on to ask for those that wished to back down to raise their hands and leave.

**Sasuke:** _What kind of question will it be?! _

**Naruto:** _What if I can't answer it?!! If I try and get it wrong, I'll be a genin for the rest of my life… But if I don't… Sasuke and Sakura will fail too. I don't want that either!! _

**Sakura:** _I want to raise my hand… I have confidence that I can answer it. Even if Naruto causes us to fail I could try again next time, but… but Naruto, he's different… He should forget about us and think about himself… his dreams… _

A hand went into the air. It was a genin from the Leaf Village and he chose to avoid the question. Soon after many more hands followed, all to try again another time.

**Anko:** Heh… What a bunch of babies… *bored look on her face*

From where Sakura could see, Naruto was violently shaking. It was like he was fighting with himself about whether or not to give up. In reality, he was trying to see if he could finally move his body…

**Sakura:** _Just raise your hand Naruto, there's nothing wrong with it in this kind of situation. It's not what a real man would do, but … your dream is to be Hokage… Always acting like a fool who only knows one thing...... I'm sorry Naruto… that impossible dream of yours… I hate to say it, but… I don't want to see it crushed… _*beginning to raise her hand*

She stopped when she saw Naruto struggling to make his way up to his feet…

**Sakura+Hinata:** _Na… Naruto…!! _

Naruto was standing with his head tilted down. Ibiki couldn't see his face or his eyes, so he couldn't tell what was on his mind. Suddenly, his hand slowly rose from his side. Everyone was surprised to see someone as stubborn as him give up so easily, but that all changed…

He slammed his hand onto the desk and fire could be seen in his eyes… his golden eyes…

**Naruto:** Don't ever… DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!!! I WON'T RUN!!!... I WON'T QUIT!!!... I'LL TAKE IT!! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER…!! I'LL BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT!!!... I'M NOT AFRAID!!

When he was done he took his seat and everyone was pleasantly surprised by this turnaround.

**Sasuke:** _So… he's willing to risk everything here… Was he even thinking about us at all…? _

**Sakura:** _… He really is that kind of idiot…_ *smiling*

**Ibiki:** … I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision… This is your last chance to quit…

**Naruto:** No way! I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way…!

**Anko:** _What a guy… never backs down huh…? We'll see about that… _

Everyone was proud to hear it. All their determination and confidence came flooding back. If this guy could do it, then the rest of them could…

**Ibiki:** _Interesting kid… he managed to restore everyone's confidence and get rid of their worries… 78 left… more than I expected… Stretching this any longer won't make any difference… _

He looked at his helpers and they all agreed that now was the time…

**Ibiki:** Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining…… I congratulate you on passing the first test!!

Everyone was dumbfounded as they hung on every word Ibiki said. When he repeated those sweet words once again, the class erupted with cheer.

**Anko:** Greeeaat! Now that that's done, let's get on with it… shall we?

**Sakura:** Wait a minute… What do you mean? How do we pass, what about the 10th question?

Like the kid in class that reminds the teacher about homework, Sakura asked a frivolous question.

Ibiki explained the whole premise about the questions, the test, and why he put them through all of the torture. If they were to become Chunins then they would have to make and live with the difficult choices they made.

**Naruto:** I had the feeling that this test was something like that…

Many had their doubts about this statement but didn't call it to attention. Many also chuckled at this such as Hinata who found it funny because she could clearly see his test paper.

**Anko:** Ok, ok… Now that the boring part's over... let's get on with things… *evil grin*

**Ibiki:** You have made it through thee entrance, the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam is now finished! I wish you guys luck.

**Anko:** Yeah yeah… Good luck and break a leg… Take these words of encouragement to heart… 'cause you're gonna need it… *sinister tone* … Now follow me…!!

Though worried, the examinees followed their new examiner to a place called "The Forest of Death". As they all filed out Ibiki stayed behind and collected the test papers. In doing so, he noticed something unusual, but wasn't too surprised…

**Ibiki:** _There's a guy who got through here with a blank test… Naruto… Uzumaki… A very interesting guy… _

* * *

**Anko:** Welcome to the place where the second stage of the exam will be held… Practice Arena 44… also known as… "The Forest of Death"!!

"The Forest of Death" was definitely an intimidating sight to behold. It was made up of giant, old, creepy looking trees and though they were just a few feet away from it, nothing inside was visible due to great darkness. But that wasn't even the worst of it…

**Anko:** You'll soon find out exactly why it's called "The Forest of Death"…! There are deadly animals and plants that could ensure that this is not an enjoyable vacation for you guys.

**Naruto:** "You'll soon find out why it's called The Forest of Death"… *mimicking Anko while making goofy movements* … You think that scares me?!! That's nothing!! I'm not afraid!!!

**Anko: **… I know… you're the spirited guy and that's good, but…

Feigning a smile, in an instant Anko withdrew a kunai and threw it at Naruto. He didn't even have time to wince in pain as the kunai whizzed by leaving its mark, a cut on his cheek. He was then placed in a horrible position between a rock and a hard place(or a kunai and a soft place in Anko's case) as the sadistic examiner appeared behind him, giving him little space and another kunai at his throat…

**Anko:** Tough guys like you usually end up leaving there blood all over this forest… Heheheh…

She then pulled Naruto closer, hugging him tightly. He didn't seem to stress too much, at least until… she started licking the blood from his wound. This freaked him, Hinata, Sakura, and most of the rest of the examinees out. As she continued to sap up every drop of blood with her tongue, she was carefully interrupted by a female shinobi with a Grass Village headband…

Without hesitation, instinctively Anko pulled out another kunai to defend herself. However, there was no point as her was simply being returned. She gracefully accepted it, taking it from the Grass-nin's… tongue.

**Anko:** Why Thank you… but you know… you shouldn't sneak up behind me…… unless you want to meet an untimely death.

**GrassKunoichi: **No… I just get excited when I see blood… Plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it…

**Anko:** Sorry about that.

**Hinata:** _…… Naruto … _

**Sakura:** _What's with this examiner?... This is bad… and that Grass shinobi too… _

**Naruto:** _There's something unusual about the girl from the Grass Village, and not just the weird long tongue… She's really strong. I'm sure that she'll give me a good challenge, but… she's some kind of freak, the examiner too. Their both out of their minds getting all excited over blood!! _

Anko finally released her grasp on Naruto, but only to dig in her coat and pull out some forms. She then had Naruto pass them around and explained the test…

**Anko:** This will be the ultimate survival test... The area around Practice Arena 44 has 44 locked gates… From the gates to the tower is about 10 kilometers… During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task… Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a… no holds barred… scroll battle…! You will fight over these two scrolls… the "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls. *holding them up* … There are 78 people here… meaning 26 teams, half, will get one scroll and the other half will get the other. In order to pass… your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls… At least half of the teams here won't make it to the end… if even that many… You'll all be on your own for 120 hours, exactly 5 days. And like I said earlier, there are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants… Not to mention other teams that will do anything to get what they need. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will seem farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And with the area crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail at getting a scroll, some will die from the harshness of the course…

She then went on to list the actions that would result in disqualification. making it to the tower in time, a teammate, and the scrolls before reaching the tower.

**Naruto:** What happens if you do?

**Anko:** That will be a surprise for anyone who does, but trust me… you-don't-want-to-know! *sing-song* ... A Chunin will be tasked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness.

With the explanations done, Anko informed the participants of where to exchange their forms and receive their scroll.

**Anko:** A final word of advice… Don't die!!

When the time to exchange rolled around, many teams went to the booth while others took the time to… take a breather or decide if they were really willing to go through with this.

**Sasuke:** _I see… so you can't tell which team gets which scroll or who on the team is carrying it… It's as Ibiki said… in this test we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy… _

Anko looked on as many teams seemed to hesitate in carrying on with the test. If they decided to drop out now, perhaps it would be the best decision of their lives. But others…

Gate 16: Kiba, Hinata, & Shino  
**Kiba:** YAHOOO!! Survival is our specialty! Don't get soft on us now Hinata…!

Gate 27: Ino, Shikamaru, & Chouji  
**Shikamaru:** Risking our lives… this sucks but we'll have to do it… Naruto's team may be the weakest team here, even weaker than our team…

**Ino:** What?!!! There's no way Sasuke is weak… his teammates maybe, but he definitely isn't…!

**Shikamaru:** Fine! Whatever… _What a drag… Our only chance to go on and it's ruined by Sasuke's #1 fan over here… _

Gate 12: Sasuke, Naruto, & Sakura  
**Naruto:** I can't wait!! I'm gonna beat the crap out of anyone that crosses my path! This is gonna be fun!!

**Sakura:** _Even though he's getting carried away again, he's right. I'm gonna go all out too... With the three of us working together as a team… there's no way we can lose!! _

Gate 20: Sound Team  
**Zaku: **We finally get to have a little fun… I wanna go after the jerk that thought he could beat us…

**Dosu: **Remember what our mission is… We're to go after Sasuke, but since that guy is on the same team… we can kill two birds with one stone…

Gate 38: Kabuto's Team

Gate 6: Temari, Kankuro, & Gaara  
**Kankuro:** _Of course the other teams will be a problem… but I'm more afraid of being with Gaara for five days… _

Gate 15: Mysterious Grass-nin trio  
"So first we'll go after the rookies…" one of the men spoke.

**GrassKunoichi: **We're allowed to kill from here on… That makes things easier…

Gate 41: Neji, TenTen, & Lee  
**Lee:** I will do my best!!

**TenTen: **Just don't get carried away…

**Anko:** … The second test of the Chunin Exam begins… *looks at her watch* … NOOW!!!

* * *

From the classroom to the field...

The second test begins...

Next chapter: The struggle for the scrolls...


	23. The 2nd Test Begins!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**The Second Test Begins!!**

As the gates sprung open, many teams shot into the forest with great speeds and determination.

"Those three right?" the mask less Grass-nin questioned.

**GrassKunoichi:** Right… find those brats!

Many of the teams scurried about in search of possible targets. One such team hit the jackpot just a few minutes into the course. A team was just standing around in the middle of an open area in the forest, as if they had nothing to worry about…

**Kiba:** So basically, everyone is headed to the tower, right? Then it would be best to set traps up there…

It appeared that they were discussing strategy but had absolutely no clue that they were being watched. As they were about to make their move… a wrench was thrown in their plans…

Just a few minutes into the test, screams echoed throughout the forest. It had been the team keeping a watchful eye on Team 8… they had been attacked by leeches and fell into another trap, all set up by the team.

**Kiba:** Leaf Village jumping leeches… They sense other life forms and attack in groups. Five minutes of sucking and you'll be taking a trip to the next world. We realized this and set up traps where the enemy might escape to…

**Sakura:** Th-That sounded like human screams… didn't it?... I'm… getting a little nervous.

**Naruto:** Don't worry Sakura … This… This is nothing…

**Sakura:** … Even if you say that…

She turned around to see Naruto standing in front of a tree. She was curious about what he was up to, that is… until she heard the sound of something being unzipped. Putting two and two together she freaked…

**Sakura:** What are you doing in front of a lady you disgusting pig…?!!! Go find a bush!!!  
_**InnerSakura: **__If it were Sasuke on the other hand, it'd be a different story… _

So as to not upset Sakura any further, Naruto made his way into the bush. While in the process of… doing his business, Naruto heard a rustle in the surrounding bushes…

**Sakura:** It sure is taking Naruto a while… What do you thinks taking him… uh… never mind.

Sakura was on edge because she couldn't get over all the screaming that was taking place. What was making her even more uneasy was that there was screaming that seemed to be coming from an area near where they were. Also, it seemed like it was getting closer and closer…

Suddenly, a guy in a yellow body suit came flying out from the bush. Noticing the enemy, Sasuke and Sakura took a defensive position, but there was no need as the guy laid there unconscious. Then there was more rustling in the bushes and it was…

**Sakura:** Naruto…!! I was worried about you, you idiot… What were you doing?!

**Naruto:** Well I did like you said and found a bush so that I could take a…

**Sakura:** I said not in front of a lady you filthy…!!!

**Naruto:** Oh… well… I was doing my… "business", when this jerk tried to ambush me in the middle of it!

**Sasuke:** Be on your guard you guys, his teammates may not be too far behind…

Sasuke pulled out his kunai and readied for a sneak attack, but Naruto assured him that there was no one else in the vicinity. Naruto then began rooting around through the mysterious Rain-nin's things…

**Sakura:** What are you doing Naruto?

**Naruto:** … I'm looking for his scroll, maybe we lucked out…

After thoroughly checking the enemy, Team 7 was terribly disappointed that there was no scroll, "Heaven" or "Earth", to be found.

**Sakura:** … So what do we do now?

**Sasuke:** I've got an idea…

Two more Rain-nin in similar body suits were making their way through the dense forest, frantically looking for their missing comrade. After a while, they stumbled upon him in nothing but his underwear. He had been completely stripped of everything, his clothes, his weapons, etc. and left in the middle of the forest to die. They immediately rushed to his aid in hopes that he was at least still alive…

**Sasuke:** NOW!!!

The two Rain-nin looked up just in time to see a low swinging log careening for them. It just narrowly missed as the two jumped out of the way only to be ambushed by Naruto and Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Sakura, you know what to do...

**Sakura:** Right! I'm to guard this one to make sure he doesn't come to and attack you guys from behind…

Naruto got in a good punch that smashed his opponent into the trunk of a tree, knocking him out cold. Still on the run the remaining Rain-nin did all he could to escape with his life. He tried to buy himself some time by throwing exploding tags attached to kunai. He managed to slow Sasuke's pursuit, but Team 7 had different plans…

The Rain-nin took the opportunity created by his opening to flee for his life, however, he was flanked by Naruto who connected with a devastating right hook. The Rain-nin managed to recover, catching himself before he crashed into the ground, but then… Sasuke plunged a kunai into his chest.

Hanging on by a thread, the Rain-nin was desperate to get away. Seeing that his attackers were coming from two sides, he decided to escape up the middle. He soon found himself in a clearing that looked oddly familiar. He ignored this feeling since if he stopped now, he would be done for…

This was the wrong choice and he would soon find out why. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he made his way through the clearing, dodging a volley of swinging logs along the way. Thinking he had made it out of the fire… he was hung up by his feet and looked on in horror as another log barreled right for him…

Sakura had a front row seat as the bone shattering collision commenced. Fearing the worst, Sakura looked away before it could hit. Suddenly, the first Rain-nin sat up. She grabbed a nearby rock and slammed it on top of his head with a cry of agony from the other in the background…

When all three Rain-nin awoke, they seemed to be fine… with the exception of a few broken bones and their hurt pride. They were tied up and dangled from a tree with all of their ninja tools and their scroll missing…

* * *

**Kiba:** YAAAAHOOO!!! This was too easy, right Akamaru?! Luckily those guys that fell for that trap had just the scroll we needed. At this rate, we'll be the first ones to the tower and probably set some record while we're at it!!! *jumping through the trees*

**Shino:** Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's best to be cautious and not draw the enemy's attention… Even the smallest insect, in order to protect itself will always…

**Kiba:** Yeah, yeah… I know…! But like always you gotta say it in a weird way, ya Bug Loving Freak!!

**Hinata:** Um… B… But… I think Shino makes a good point…

**Kiba:** Alright…! Jeez… We'll be careful. When we make it to the tower we can take it easy…

**Hinata:** …… _I hope Naruto is doing alright… _

Akamaru then got a whiff of something. As he led Kiba and the team through the forest to investigate, Hinata was getting a bad feeling…

They stopped so that Hinata could scout ahead so that they wouldn't run into trouble. She pressed a button on the headset device she called H.A.L.O. It had been resting on her head and produced a visor that dropped over her eyes. With it, she looked 1 kilometer in the direction Kiba pointed out…

**A/N: Remember, she takes more after her mother who is from a different clan. Even though she looks like a Hyuuga, she doesn't share all of their traits. The device she is using to scout ahead is called H.A.L.O. (High-tech Adversary LOcater) the only thing I could think of. It is a technologically advanced type of optical instrument with similar uses to that of binoculars, night vision goggles, and heat vision goggles. **

**Hinata:** Oh… people are fighting over there…

Shino put his ear to the tree and mentioned that there must be six people in the area…

**Kiba:** Ok…! Let's go check it out; maybe we'll see something good!!

**Hinata:** Huh?!

**Shino:** Kiba… what are you saying? We can't do that. Why would you…

**Kiba:** The examiner said to bring both scrolls to the tower, she didn't say that we had to only bring one of each. This way, if we get more… then we'll have less to worry about later.

**Hinata:** … B… But…

**Shino: **I don't like it… it's too risky…

**Kiba:** C'mon, let's just check it out. If it looks bad, we'll get out of there…

Without giving them a chance to plead their case Kiba took off, headed for trouble. Akamaru was trembling. Kiba explained this behavior as Akamaru sensing chakra that sent chills up his fur. He was going to suggest that they leave, but something caught his attention on the other side of the bushes. The team stayed and watched. Hopefully, they would find out what had spooked him…

It was a Rain trio and they were facing off with the Sand trio of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara…

The Rain-nin pulled out a few umbrellas on his back and tossed them into the air. From there he commenced with his attack of "Raining Needles". There was no escape from the thousands of needles that came pouring down, but then again… Gaara didn't need to escape…

The force of the raining needles kicked up a lot of dust, but when it cleared… Gaara was unharmed. Somehow he had shielded himself from danger with what appeared to be a shield of sand. The Rain-nin tried again but got the same result. Attacking was hopeless, and any chance was suffocated away as Gaara let it be shown just how sadistic he could be…

**Gaara:** A rain of needles eh? Then I'll do one better and… make it rain blood…

Everyone but the other Sand-nins couldn't believe their ears. Did he really intend to make it rain blood?

**Kiba:** That sand… it has a pungent odor… like blood… *he whispered*

They had their answer. He really did mean what he said. They found out exactly what had frightened Akamaru, and one of the Sand-nin's ability, but Kankuro soon filled them in with more information on our sadistic little ninja.

**Kankuro:** A wall of sand… that's Gaara's total defense!!! The sand is packed into the gourd with chakra… It also protects him of its own accord. A jutsu used only by him… and to top it all off, it happens regardless of his will. For some reason it takes place automatically. Basically, against Gaara all attacks are useless. Face it… there's no way you can't defeat Gaara.

Foolishly, the Rain-nin charged Gaara after all he was told, and in an instant… was wrapped in a cocoon of sand…

**Gaara:** SAND COFFIN…!

**Temari:** The sand on the ground and in the air can all be controlled by Gaara's will.

With the Rain-nin incapacitated, his umbrellas fell to the ground. Gaara proceeded to pick one up and hold it over his head. He slammed his hand shut and in one moment…

**Gaara:** SAND BURIAL...!!

He killed the Rain-nin by crushing him with sand. His blood rained from the sky, dripping on everything. It was a truly gruesome sight to behold, but that wasn't the half of it. The other two Rain-nins offered their scroll in hopes of escaping with their lives, but… this was their unlucky day. They shared their teammate's unfortunate fate… a cruel and unusual death.

Kankuro collected the scroll and luckily it was the very one that they needed. With their task and the second test complete, it was time to head for the tower, but Gaara had different plans…

**Gaara:** I… I haven't had enough… blood… *looking in Team 8's direction*

**Kiba:** _Crap!! Did he notice us!!? _

Things had taken a turn for the worst as Gaara demanded more fights, more competition… more blood. He was getting out of control, so much so that he even threatened to kill his own siblings, Kankuro and Temari.

This really made Team 8 quake in their ninja boots. If he was willing to turn on his own siblings… what wouldn't he do to them? Luckily this wasn't the case since Temari managed to get Gaara to come to his senses.

With the threat gone, Team 8 could finally rest easy, or so they thought…

* * *

**Naruto:** WHOO-HOO!!! We got both scrolls… I knew this exam would be easy! *jumping through the trees*

**Sakura:** That was a great plan Sasuke…

**Naruto:** What was so great about it?! It was just a string of complicated moves that got lucky. There was no point to all of that…

**Sasuke:** I thought of all of that to compensate for where you might have messed up, idiot! Besides… I was just having a little fun.

**Naruto:** That wasn't that fun either. I'll tell you what would've been fun… if we had just beat the snot out of those two, no complicated plans or traps. Just mano y mano, face to face, fist to… *stops abruptly*

Team 7 was on their way to the tower, when Naruto got a bad feeling. He tried to warn his teammates, but it was too late…

* * *

Teams 7, 8, & Sand have already gotten their scrolls...

A sudden turn of events seek to deter them...

Next chapter: Surprise attack...


	24. Surprise Attack!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**Naruto:** WHOO-HOO!!! We got both scrolls… I knew this exam would be easy! *jumping through the trees*

* * *

**Recap:**

**Sakura:** That was a great plan Sasuke…

**Naruto:** What was so great about it?! It was just a string of complicated moves that got lucky. There was no point to all of that…

**Sasuke:** I thought of all of that to compensate for where you might have messed up, idiot! Besides… I was just having a little fun.

**Naruto:** That wasn't that fun either. I'll tell you what would've been fun… if we had just beat the snot out of those two, no complicated plans or traps. Just mano y mano, face to face, fist to… *stops abruptly*

Team 7 was on their way to the tower, when Naruto got a bad feeling. He tried to warn his teammates, but it was too late…

* * *

**Surprise Attack **

A huge gust of wind blew in and obliterated nearly everything in its path. When it finally subsided, Naruto found himself alone…

Sasuke had taken cover in the bushes, waiting for any sign of anyone. He then heard a rustle behind him, but it was only Sakura. More rustling came and Naruto emerged from the darkness…

**Naruto:** Oh… There you guys are… I thought I'd never find you. Are you alright?

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai at Naruto, who barely dodged it…

**Sakura:** Huh!?... Sasuke, why are you attacking Naruto?!!

**Sasuke:** He isn't Naruto…

**Sakura:** What are you talking about Sasuke!?

Naruto gave a wide and creepy smile before a cloud of smoke began to envelope him. When the smoke had cleared, the fake Naruto turned out to be the kunoichi from the Grass village…

**GrassKunoichi:** Impressive that you knew… but how might I ask? How did you know… that I was a fake? Did I not match his vocals well enough…?

**Sasuke:** As soon as you came through the brush, I could tell that there was something odd about you. At first I thought that Naruto was still shaken up from the unexpected gust, but then you made your mistake… you spoke. Though you sounded just like him… it's what you said that tipped me off. You said that you thought that you would have never found us. There's no reason Naruto would say something like that because of his ability…

**:** I see… apparently my plan wasn't as fool proof as I thought it was… This will be more fun than I thought…

Naruto wandered his way through the forest, making his way back to his team. As he rounded the bend, he crashed into something. As he looked up, he realized that he was now face to face with a giant monster snake…

**Naruto:** … Wha… Wha… Uh… Uh…… IT'S HUGE!!!... _I… I've never seen a snake so… BIG!! What's up with this forest?!!... _

The snake gave Naruto a look as it began to coil itself up, not taking its eyes off of him. In one quick, fluid motion the snake attacked. Naruto jumped out of the way but was wrapped up by the snake's tail. Before he knew it… Naruto was in the belly of the beast, awaiting digestion…

Naruto was now in the snake's stomach trying to figure out what to do. If he didn't make his move soon he would be digested and never see the light of day again.

**Naruto:** There's no… There's no way I can let it end this way!! I'm not done yet… "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!!

The snake began to quickly inflate as if it were a balloon. When it could take no more… it exploded blasting guts, blood, and Narutos all over the forest.

**Naruto:** I'm a shinobi who will become Hokage!! I can't be eaten by something lower on the food-chain…!! *picking up as many snake leftovers as he could* … If anything, I'll do the eating around here…!!

Naruto and his clones were off in a flash, on there way to reunite with the rest of his team. Hopefully they alright…

The Grass kunoichi pulled out an "Earth" scroll and shoved it down her throat, swallowing it whole…

**Sasuke: **_What… the hell…? _

**:** You probably don't want my "Earth" scroll, since you already have both… right?

**Sakura:** _She's been watching us since then… That's probably why she chose us as targets because we definitely have the scroll that she needs… _

**:** Well… let's begin… shall we… with our lives on the line…!

She gave them a menacing glare that paralyzed both Sasuke and Sakura. In an instant both saw their gruesome and grotesque deaths… having kunais lodged in their brains, their eyes plucked out, and their throats slowly slit before complete decapitation…

**Sasuke:** _G-… Gen… jutsu…_*snapping back, realizing the truth*

Sasuke and Sakura lost control of themselves as they collapsed to the ground, shaking and fidgeting uncontrollably. Unable to keep his composure, Sasuke vomited in great volumes at his knees as the images replayed through his head…

**Sasuke:** _This… This is just fear… the killing intent in her eyes is causing us to see images of death… Who is she?!! _

He looked over to his side to see Sakura violently shaking. She appeared to be taking much worse than he was. If they couldn't pull themselves then this would be the end…

**:** Hehe… you can't even move… I guess I should be a bit merciful and… put you poor things out of your misery…

Sasuke shakily made his way to his feet and activated his Sharingan just in time to see two kunai making a beeline for him and Sakura. If he couldn't get himself together, then images that continued to haunt him would come true…

**: **… Oh… That's a surprise…

**Sakura: **What's going on?

**Sasuke: … **It's…

Naruto stood between his team and their antagonizer…

**Naruto: **I don't know who the hell you think you are, or what the hell you think you're doing… but there's no way… No Way… I'LL LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!

**: **_(chuckles)_… This is just perfect… You just made things easier for me. I thought that I would have to hunt you down… so that you could share the same fate as…

**Naruto: **ARE WE GONNA FIGHT, OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA KEEP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH!!?

**: **_(chuckles)… _What passion… I like that…

She gave him the same glare that Sasuke and Sakura received. Naruto was shocked as his death was presented to him… but…

**Naruto: **I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY…!! *ferocious grin*

Naruto's eyes began to turn and his horns began to grow. Seeing this, and after being egged on… the Grass kunoichi charged…

With a straight hand, she attempted to punch through to Naruto's heart. In one slight move, Naruto sidestepped and drove one of his horns into her stomach. Before it could penetrate deep enough however, the Grass kunoichi stopped it.

With a powerful kick, Naruto was forced into the air. The Grass kunoichi continued the assault by wrapping her long tongue around his body… and repeatedly slamming him on the ground…

**Naruto: **Sasuke…_(thud)_… Get Sakura…_(thud)_… and get to safety_(thud)_…

Sasuke tried to move his body but was still too shook up. Naruto could see this and that Sakura was in even worse shape. He knew he only had one option… Get this freak away from his friends and go all out…!

Using his scaly tail, Naruto slashed at the kunoichi's tongue, forcing her to release him. Naruto winced in pain as he hit the ground. In one of the previous slams, he had heard a crack. He believed it was his one of his ribs.

Even though he knew that he probably couldn't win, he knew that he couldn't give up know. He didn't even want to give up. The entire situation actually excited him a bit… A fight with a strong opponent that hopefully no one would interfere in…

Naruto looked back at his team and then looked at his opponent with a grin on his face…

**: **What's with that expression…? Are you happy to see me?

**Naruto: **As a matter of fact… I am. I've been waiting for someone strong to fight and now… here you are. I've been looking for an opportunity to prove how strong I really am… and with this situation… I'll protect my friends and do just that…!! *wings growing out*

**Sakura: **_Naruto… _

**Sasuke: **Na… Naruto… don't be an idiot… She's too strong… *weakly*

Sasuke's words didn't reach as Naruto and the kunoichi charged. Once again the kunoichi tried to take advantage of the length of her tongue. In one flap of his wings, Naruto instantly came to a halt and repositioned himself to the side…

**Naruto: **"**Dragon Wave**"!!

Naruto's attack connected and began to drive the kunoichi further into the forest, but thanks to a slip of the tongue… she dragged Naruto along with her.

For a few minutes, Sasuke and Sakura could hear crashes and explosions as the forest was being obliterated in this contest. Suddenly, it all ended…

Blood stained the ground. Sasuke had stabbed himself in order to shake his uneasy feeling and hopefully lend a hand to Naruto.

Moments after things had become eerily quiet, Naruto rushed from the forest and quickly grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and retreated to safety.

They were now hiding behind a giant tree, trying to hide themselves and recuperate.

**Sakura: **Naruto…! I'm so happy you're ok…! *weakly hugging him, tears forming*

**Naruto: **Thanks Sakura… that means a lot… *trying to catch his breath*

**Sasuke: **So what happened to the girl…? *cautiously checking the surroundings*

**Naruto: **… Oh her… Well…

**Sakura: **SNAKE…!!

Both she and Sasuke quickly jumped to safety… but Naruto didn't react quick enough. The giant came down, slamming its jaws shut taking Naruto and the tree limb he sat on…

**Sakura: **NARUTOOO!!!... NOOOO…!!! *tears streaming down her face*

The snake coiled to strike once more. This time, its target was…

**Sasuke: **NOOO…!! STAY AWAY…!!!!! *hurling a barrage of ninja tools*

Sasuke who freaked out even more and blasted the snake with a barrage of ninja tools, managed to kill it…

They didn't even have a moment to feel safe as the psychotic Grass kunoichi rose from the corpse of the fallen snake…

**:** You guys shouldn't relax for even one moment. Prey should always be on their guard, ready to run away at a moment's notice… especially… in the presence of a predator…!

**Sakura: **You monster…! You… that thing ate Naruto…!

**: **Is that what you think…? No… I took care of him myself back in the forest…

**Sakura: **Then that means… *appalled*

She just chuckled before making her way for Sasuke, wrapping her body around the branch along the way. She was a slither away when kunai and shuriken impeded her path…

**Naruto:** … Sorry I'm so late you guys… it took me a while to catch up… *holding side*

**:** _(chuckles)_… So you survived… I'm not surprised… but I am curious as to how…

**Naruto:** … It was a tough battle and even I thought I was done when I was pinned under a couple of trees…

**: **As did I… I launched a lot of ninja tools and increased their speed by propelling them with wind… the very same technique I used to blow you across the forest the first time…

**Naruto: **I had no way of avoiding it so, the best thing I could possibly do was cover up. I covered my head and neck with my arms and the rest of my body with my wings. The attack shredded through them like paper, but luckily I escaped with only a few scratches… Because of my torn wings, I had to run all the way here… that, and getting out from under the trees is what took me so long…

His clothes were ripped and tattered and with every tear in his clothing, Naruto had a cut that was still oozing with blood.

**Naruto:** … So I guess you like picking on the weak! Just like some coward to pick on those that can't protect themselves!! Why don't you pick on someone who can stand up to you?!!!...

* * *

**Kiba:** Where are you going Hinata?! The tower isn't that way…

Team 8 was leaping through the forest at incredible speeds. Kiba and Shino were desperately trying to keep up with a frantic Hinata, who didn't seem to want to slow down if even a little bit. Apparently, there was somewhere they had to be and fast…

**Hinata:** It's just… I… I have a bad feeling… _I hope Naruto is alright… _

* * *

_**InnerSakura:**__Wait, did he call us weak…!? _

**Sasuke: **_This is bad… all three of us will be killed… There's no other way… I have to give up here. This isn't worth our lives… _

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and pulled out the "Heaven" scroll. He was willing to give it up without a fight as long as the Grass kunoichi let them be.

**:** I see… very smart… Sometimes the only way for prey to escape a predator… is for them to offer up something more… enticing…

With that, Sasuke tossed the scroll to their attacker, but it was intercepted by none other than Naruto. With no word, he turned and punched Sasuke, knocking him back to the tree.

**Sasuke:** … YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! DO EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?!!! *holding his face*

**Sakura:** … Naruto… what are …?

**Naruto:** What the hell is wrong with you!!? You want to give in to this maniac just because she's strong…!? You can't be Sasuke… Sasuke would never give up that easily…!!

**Sasuke:** You moron!! I am the real Sasuke…

**Naruto:** LIAR!!!... There's no way a coward like you… is the Sasuke I know!!! I don't care how strong this guy is but… what guarantee is there that she'll let us go if we give her the scroll?!! You're the one who's too freaked out to understand the situation!!

**:** Hehehe… Naruto… you are correct!! Since I can… just kill you and take the scroll I desire…

She unveiled a tattoo that wrapped around her arm and bit her thumb. She then slid her bloody thumb across the tattoo and…

**:** SUMMONING JUTSU!!

Naruto tried to get to her before she could finish, but… another monstrous snake appeared. Immediately, it struck at an attacking Naruto and just barely did he manage to avoid being hit.

**Sakura+Sasuke:** NARUTO!!!

The snake came again with another attack and Naruto wasn't so fortunate this time. The snake whipped its tail around sending Naruto soaring through the air only to be stopped by a tree. He began to plummet to the earth, body limp and he appeared to be unconscious…

**:** And I had such high hopes for you Naruto… I was going to have _a lot_ of fun with you… Go ahead and eat him…

As the snake advanced it opened its salivating mouth. As if he could sense the danger, Naruto reopened his eyes…

**Naruto:** EAT THIS!!!… DRAGON WAVE!!!

The attack entered the snake's mouth and burst through its head, instantly slaying the beast…

**:** … _This kid… No way… _

**Sakura:** Naruto's snapped… but… why all of a sudden…?!

**:** _Those eyes… there's no mistaking it…_

**Sasuke:** _That can't be Naruto, even when he goes primal, he doesn't put out this much...!! Is that the real Naruto?! _

Sasuke was pulled away from his thoughts as Naruto had been knocked into another tree. To his horror… the Grass-nin was making her way towards him…

**:** Hehe, this is getting fun!! Now it's your turn Sasuke!! What will you do?!!

**Sakura:** SASUKE…!!!

He closed his eyes and opened them to the sight of Naruto holding off his psychotic pursuer. He then looked over his shoulder, eyes red as blood, and asked…

**Naruto:** Hey kid… you alright… scaredy-cat…?

It looked like Naruto, but there was definitely something different about him. For one, he had a crown of horns, six horns, on his head as opposed to the two that were normally there. He also had small spikey scales sticking up on his tail. But that wasn't all… His whisker marks were broader and his eyes, they were red instead of gold… What could this mean?

The forest had been torn apart piece by piece because of Naruto's fight with the kunoichifrom the Grass village. Naruto was sent flying back to the branch where Sasuke stood. He then gave him a glance that sent chills down his spine…

**Naruto:** … If you're not gonna help, then you should at least get Sakura out of here… And you better protect her with your life!!

As Naruto finished the Grass-nin tried to catch him off guard, but was sent packing by a crushing blow. Naruto then gave pursuit, hoping that he could pull out a victory here or at least stall for time...

As the two continued to brawl, ripping and tearing everything in their path, Sasuke joined Sakura. He tried to get her to come with him, but she refused. There was no way she would leave Naruto alone to battle a sadistic freak alone…

She wearily stood up and vowed that she would do what she could to be of some use to Naruto. As she tried to walk however, she collapsed…

**Sasuke:** What are you doing? You're in no condition to do anything… This is all hopeless! If we don't run away… we'll all die!!

**Sakura:** *she looked at Sasuke and was appalled* …Do what you want, but I'm going to help… I know that you're afraid, I am too but… we can't just leave Naruto to die… We have to do something!!...

Naruto then landed right in front of her, the Grass-nin on his tail. Naruto quickly leaped to his feet and pinned her to the branch with his staff. He would take this opportunity to choke the life out of his opponent, but…

A long tongue wrapped itself around Naruto's body and hoisted him into the air, off of the Grass-nin. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto just couldn't seem to break free. The Grass-nin looked Naruto in his slitted red eyes and grabbed a hold of his tail…

In one quick motion… Naruto's tail was brutally ripped from his body. As this happened, Sasuke and Sakura could only watch in horror as Naruto screamed in agony and the sadistically psychotic Grass-nin laughed evilly to herself.

**:** So… the Nine-tails brat has grown to be such an impressive youngster… When your emotions are heightened… the power of the Nine-tails overflows… Interesting…

She continued to look into Naruto's eyes as they filled with more rage and blood lust. He then lifted his coat and shirt to see a seal on Naruto's belly. He made some hand seals and…

**: **FIVE PART SEAL!!... *thrusting her hand into Naruto's gut*

Once again Naruto screamed in agony as his eyes returned to normal and he lost consciousness…

Done with him, the Grass-nin tossed him aside like trash. Fearing for Naruto's life, Sakura sprang into action as quickly as she could in her condition. She pinned the falling Naruto to a nearby branch to spare him of certain death… a fall from immeasurable height…

**: **_12 years since that incident and his and the Nine-tails's chakra are already beginning to fuse… If we had met under different circumstances… I would certainly want to continue "playing" with you, but… my true prize is right before me! _

**Sakura:** … SASUKE!!!... It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get carried away, but… AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!! *getting up to just collapse to her knees*

These words, this moment, this situation… shook Sasuke's very core. All that he knew, his world, was being turned on its axis. He remembered how his brother mocked him and told him to run for his life like a coward… and that's exactly what he had been trying to do in this fight…

**Sasuke:** _NOOO!!! _*activating his sharingan*

Sasuke activated his sharingan once again, but this time… their was an extra tomoe in both eyes. He was ready for the fight of his life…

**:** _The blood of the mighty Uchiha clan is finally beginning to boil… I'll take my time and test your ability… So show me… show me exactly what you're made of… SASUKE!!! _*licking her lips*

Both combatants prepared themselves. Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai that he placed in his mouth, shuriken, and even more kunai…

**Sasuke:** _I must survive in order to kill my brother… That's what I always believed, but I was wrong… I was just afraid… If I can't risk my life here, then how can I expect to be able to kill him? _

Sasuke jumped down and rained kunai all over the Grass-nin. Only a few hit, piercing her body but she was unfazed. He landed and the two charged, clashing kunai again and again…

**Sasuke:** _I can see!! *jumping and dodging*_

They continued with their exchange as Sasuke forced his opponent to jump into the air by throwing a shuriken. Once again he tossed an assortment of ninja tools at his opponent with some finding their mark…

**: **_Not bad… He's reading my movements and going for critical hits… _

Sasuke continued to hurl shuriken and kunai at his adversary. It wasn't until it was too late that the Grass-nin noticed that each weapon that was thrown had a string attached to it…

**:** _…This is… the "Sharingan Windmill, Triple Blade"!!... To read all the places I could run and attack from where I couldn't see… _*surrounded by wires*

With his opponent entrapped, Sasuke proceeded to make the proper hand seals to unleash…

**Sasuke:** "DRAGON FIRE JUTSU"!!

Flame traveled from Sasuke's mouth and followed the strings to charbroil the enemy on the other side. It was over…

**:** To be able to use the Sharingan so well at such a young age… you truly are an Uchiha. Just as I thought… I want you…!! Sasuke…!! *being scorched*

To Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, the Grass kunoichi freed herself. Her face was now melting off his head and dripping to the forest floor. Not sweating over the small stuff, she wiped her head protector revealing that he was in fact from the Sound Village…

_**"": **_I had fun testing your powers. You really are his brother… I can sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi… *looking on with a menacing glare*

This very glare froze Sasuke and Sakura in their tracks, leaving them vulnerable to anything…

**Sasuke:** _My-My body… I can't move… _Who… Who are you?!

"**_": _**I am Orochimaru… If you want to see me again… then survive this exam…

**Orochimaru:** …Of course, defeating my Sound-nin trio that's on the way will be a different matter…

**Sakura:** Wha… What are you talking about?!! There's no way that we'd ever come to see you again!!

**Orochimaru:** _(chuckles)_… I wasn't talking to _you_… Sasuke will seek me out… in search of power… *making some hand seals and extending his neck*

It extended so much that he was able to stand in place and bite Sasuke's neck from across a few trees away. He sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck and left a mark. One bite and he retracted his neck…

Sasuke doubled over in pain as a mark which resembled the one on the "Heaven" scroll formed on his neck, the "Heaven" seal. The pain was so incredible that Sasuke thought he would lose his mind or die from it… whichever one came first.

**Sakura:** … Sasuke!!! What did you do to him?!!! *looking at Orochimaru*

**Orochimaru:** … I gave him a present just like I'm going to do to the other one…! I know it's a bit greedy, but…

Orochimaru looked to where Naruto was supposed to still be hanging but saw nothing. He looked all around in outrage that he couldn't "kill two birds with one stone".

**Naruto:** …… Looking… for me….?

Orochimaru turned around just in time to see an enraged, horned, golden eyed Naruto and his…

**Naruto:** DRAGON WAVE!!!

Orochimaru was blasted through several trees before he finally came to stop nearly half a a mile away. Luckily for him, he had not been obliterated by the attack. In his current condition Naruto was far too weak to do any severe damage, but… it doesn't mean it didn't hurt…

Naruto helped Sakura carry a still screaming and squirming Sasuke as they made their escape. They moved as fast as they could, but given their physical and mental conditions it wasn't very fast. Naruto could feel an evil presence gaining on them. The only hope that they had was if someone came and saved them…

Orochimaru had inevitably caught up to his weary prey, his agenda… to mark Naruto as he did Sasuke. He used the same glare that originally froze Sasuke and Sakura in their tracks and it worked. He had all the time in the world to do as he pleased…

He did the hand seals again, but was surprised to see that Naruto seemed to not be afflicted like his teammates… but why? He didn't have time to ponder this as Naruto launched another "Dragon Wave". Orochimaru evaded by jumping into the air…

While hovering in the air Orochimaru noticed that the once dim forest was a lot brighter than expected. He looked up and…

**Narutos:** **DRAGON WAAVE!!!**

Up in the trees were several horned, golden-eyed Narutos and they had just unloaded a massive amount of chakra on Orochimaru, blasting him a great distance away where they wouldn't have to worry about him for a while…

All of the Naruto clones began dispersing filling the forest with a thick cloud of smoke. Depleted of everything, Naruto collapsed with Sakura breaking his fall. Both he and Sasuke were now unconscious, leaving everything to Sakura…

**Sakura:** _What… What should I do…?!! _

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke are out of commission...

It's up to Sakura to protect them... Is she up to the challenge?

Next Chapter: Many contenders... one huge battle...!


	25. Leaf Versus Sound A Dangerous Power

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment.

**IT'S OVER 9000!!! - hits... **

Thanks to everyone that's given this story a chance. Thanks for your support!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

While hovering in the air Orochimaru noticed that the once dim forest was a lot brighter than expected. He looked up and…

**Narutos:** **DRAGON WAAVE!!!**

Up in the trees were several horned, golden-eyed Narutos and they had just unloaded a massive amount of chakra on Orochimaru, blasting him a great distance away where they wouldn't have to worry about him for a while…

All of the Naruto clones began dispersing filling the forest with a thick cloud of smoke. Depleted of everything, Naruto collapsed with Sakura breaking his fall. Both he and Sasuke were now unconscious, leaving everything to Sakura…

**Sakura:** _What… What should I do…?!! _

* * *

**Leaf Versus Sand - A Dangerous Power is Unveiled **

Anko was making her way through the forest as quickly as she could, searching for Orochimaru. It turns out that he is classified as an S-rank criminal, the most dangerous kind in the entire world, and he had just infiltrated the Chunin Exams. After finding the corpses of those he was impersonating, Anko was determined to do all she could in order to put a stop to whatever it was that he had planned…

**Anko:** It's my job to stop you, right… Orochimaru? *stopping and looking back*

**Orochimaru:** That's… impossible… *nonchalantly*

Orochimaru was behind Anko and appeared to be merging with the tree itself. She quickly made her move, but she wasn't quick enough. Orochimaru had wrapped his tongue around her wrist, halting her attack.

**Anko:** You won't get away… "SHADOW SNAKE HAND"!!

She uprooted Orochimaru from the tree and into the air where she then proceeded to slam him numerous times. Unusually, both parties appeared to be enjoying this segment of the fight as they both had devilish grins. With playtime over, she yanked Orochimaru towards her and pinned him to the tree…

**Anko:** Heh... Caught you… you slimey snake. Now… I'm going to borrow your hand for a moment…

He took a long hard look at their hands and realized that it spelled trouble...

**Anko:** That's right… you and me, we're going to die here… "NINJA ART: DOUBLE SNAKE ASSASSINATION"!!

**Orochimaru:** Hehe… planning to commit suicide?

Anko was surprised to see that the one that she had pinned herself to was not who she expected it to be. It was in fact some kind of substitution. The real one in fact was in a different tree enjoying the view…

**Orochimaru:** You're a Special Jounin of this village… and yet… you are using the "Forbidden Jutsu" I taught you… you naughty girl… *devilish grin*

**Anko:** Why are you here?! Are you here to assassinate the Hokage…?

**Orochimaru:** We haven't seen each other in quite a while… yet you're so cold… No… I don't have nearly enough men yet, but I thought that I'd recruit some outstanding ones from this village. Just a little while ago I gave a child one of those "Cursed Marks". I planned on giving another one, but… plans change…

**Anko:** … How selfish… you know just as well as I do that there's no chance that that kid is going to survive that mark…

**Orochimaru:** The chance of surviving is 1 in 10, but… like you, this boy won't die… even the one that I couldn't get my hands on.

**Anko:** … Heh… you must like these kids to give them so much credit…

**Orochimaru:** Jealous are we…? Are you that upset that I used you and threw you away like yesterday's trash? Hahaha… Unlike you, they have much potential and already have a lot of talent. One is of the Uchiha clan and the other… is the Nine-tails's host… Either one would make a great successor and be the perfect vessel, but… I could only get a hold of the Uchiha. He's the one I really wanted anyway, so there's no real dilemma… If that boy survives, things could get very interesting… but if he doesn't… I already have my sights set on my next prey…

Anko was in great pain as she slowly got up to her feet. The words Orochimaru was speaking was really ruining Anko's day. What had started as a chance to mess with a bunch of genin had turned into a disaster. She had to do something…

**Orochimaru:** Please don't stop this exam prematurely… about three more from my village are also taking part… I'm going to enjoy this… If you try to put an end to it… then believe that the Leaf Village is finished…

With his mind spoken he bid farewell and was on his way. This greatly disappointed Anko as she had failed miserably to stop his plans…

* * *

Sakura was exhausted yet she couldn't get a wink of sleep since she had to see to and protect Naruto and Sasuke's unconscious bodies. It was a tough job as she could hardly keep her eyes open. This was unfortunate as they had been found out by the Sound-nin that Orochimaru had warned about. They were holed up underneath the giant roots of a tree, hoping that it would conceal their whereabouts.

**Dosu: **As Lord Orochimaru commanded, we attack at daybreak. Our target is Sasuke Uchiha…

**Zaku: **But if the other two get in our way we can kill them, right? I really want to kill the guy that tried to show us up before…

**Dosu: **Of course…

**Sakura:** _… You can't… fall… asleep… _*head drooping*

A rustle came from the nearby bush and startled Sakura awake. She slowly turned around to see… a squirrel?

It continued to come closer and closer and, for reasons only known to her, Sakura threw a kunai scaring the little critter away. Sakura couldn't take much more of this. Hopefully her teammates would wake up soon.

**Zaku: **She's very observant… She noticed the explosive note on the squirrel…

**Dosu: **No… that's not it…

**Kin: **What do you mean?

**Dosu: **Why don't we take a closer look… Let's go…

* * *

Lee was leaping through the forest when something caught his eye… He landed on a branch and leaves fluttered to the ground…

**Lee:** _If I can catch all 20 of these leaves before they hit the ground… Sakura will fall madly in love with me… But, if I miss even one… then I will have no chance of Sakura ever loving me… _

He then shot like a bullet through the air collecting as many leaves as he could. That is… until he crashed into a branch. This however, did not stop him. He continued and had only one more to get, but… something else attracted his attention…

This squirrel scurried by with an explosive note on its back, and it was going off. Lee had to act quick…

* * *

" … Hehe… Up all night…?"

Sakura looked to where the familiar voice came from...

**Sakura:** Naruto…! *noticing him struggling to sit up*

Sakura was delighted to see that at least one of her teammates had awoken. It was Naruto, but it was better than nothing. She brought some water over to him and helped him to sit all the way up. Things were finally taking a turn for the better…

**Dosu: **… Oh… so the other guy is awake now too, that's good. We wouldn't want it to be too easy…

Sakura turned around to see… the very Sound-nin Orochimaru was talking about, the very same guys that scuffled with Kabuto and Naruto. With Team 7 in their current condition, how could they possible fend them off? Who could possibly come to their rescue…?

Dosu, the mummy guy, knelt down and brushed aside some grass and dirt and uncovered a trap that had been set. Seeing through this, the Sound trio was ready to commence the attack…

**Dosu:** We should take our time and enjoy this. There's no one that can save you now… Kin… Zaku…

They leapt over the trap at their feet, but were surprised by a second trap. Sakura had triggered it by cutting a nearby line, releasing a giant swinging log. With the trio in the air, there was no way that they could avoid being swatted unless they could fly…

**Dosu:** … Foolish girl…!!

He reached out and somehow caused the giant log to explode into to tiny splinters. It was highly unexpected as the trio came through the new opening…

**Dosu:** Frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you should work harder. This is the end…

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!!"

Out of nowhere came a spinning green tornado that turned the Sound trio back. It was a miracle. It was… ROCK LEE!!

**Lee:** If what you say is correct… then you should also work harder.

**Dosu:** Who are you?!

**Lee:** "The Handsome Beast of the Leaf Village"… Rock Lee!!!

In a delightful surprise Rock Lee had appeared and taken up arms for Sakura and her teammates. The only question was… why?

**Lee:** I will… always appear when you are in trouble. I said it before… I made a vow that I would protect you with my life!!

**Sakura:** … Well… thank you... You saved us.

Unmoved by this mushy moment, the Sound trio was ready to fight. Dosu pulled out their scroll and handed it to Zaku. It couldn't be helped… there would just have to be an extra casualty.

**Lee:** _From what I can tell, both Sakura and Naruto are in no condition to fight… It is all up to me...! _

**Dosu:** _That guy with the strange eyebrows has some powerful taijutsu. I have to be careful… _

He pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing a metal device, and charged. Sakura attempted to be of some help by throwing kunais at him. This however, didn't even slow him down. He was coming fast, but Lee had not budged. When it was almost too late, Lee punched into the ground and pulled up a giant root. As with the log, Dosu punched his way through, but it gave Lee enough time to counter…

**Lee:** I've seen your attack before, so I know that there is some kind of trick to it. I'm not simply going to dodge it… *landing a kick* ... _But at 3 on 1 I am at a big disadvantage… I'll just have to risk it and take them out one by one… _

Lee recalled exactly how dangerous his sensei said the technique he was about to use was. Of his teammates, he was the only who was able to master it, but as soon as he learned it… it was forbidden from use. What would be the point of learning something you can't or won't ever use…?

Only one certain condition would permit him to utilize it…

**Lee:** _I am sorry, Gai sensei… but I am going to use the forbidden technique you taught me, because… now is the time… TO PROTECT A SOMEONE THAT IS PRECIOUS!! _

Dosu rushed Lee at full speed, but he vanished. He then received a kick from underneath to the jaw, sending him into the air. Lee soon followed him into the air and wrapped him in even more bandages…

**Sakura:** _It's that same move he was gonna use on Sasuke!! _

With his opponent's body wrapped, Lee began to rapidly spin both the opponent and himself. They then rocketed to the earth…

**Lee:** PRIMARY LOTUS!!!

**Zaku:** He can't protect himself like that!!

Zaku made hand seals and punched his hands into the ground. From there, the ground began to swell up until it provided a cushioned landing area…

Dosu was buried into the ground head first, but he was not dead…

**Dosu:** … What a terrifying technique… *pulling himself out* ... If it weren't for this soft landing area cushioning the blow, I surely wouldn't have died. But even so, so much damage…

Dosu pulled himself together and charged once again, but Lee seemed to be having a hard time doing such a thing. He wasn't as energetic as he was when he entered the fray. This spelled trouble for him and those he was trying to protect…

A swing and a miss… Though in quite a predicament, Lee still had it in him to evade such a simple attack... or so it seemed…

Lee started to feel unusual. Things were starting to become blurry and he had a hard time making everything out, but he didn't understand why…

**Dosu:** If your attacks are high speed… then ours are at the speed of sound… I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can overcome. There's a little trick here… You can't just dodge my attacks, it's sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you…… Do you know… what sound actually is?

**Sakura:** …… It's vibrations!

**Dosu:** Exactly… Hearing sound means that your eardrum is catching the shaking of air. And the human eardrum will break by sounds that exceed 150 megahertz. And deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. When this is damaged, you lose your balance… Hehehe… you won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while…

The more time that passed, the more disoriented Lee became. He could no longer keep himself together as he collapsed to his knees throwing up. His ears then began to bleed. Another mysterious side effect of the Sound-nin's attack…

**Zaku:** Lame old taijutsu won't work against us. You had no chance of winning… Of course you failed!... I can freely control super sonic sound waves and air pressure. I have the power to even blow away a large boulder. Blasting into the earth and creating a cushion is nothing. Ours are different from your pathetic techniques.

**Dosu:** Alright… now for you two!!

This time Dosu made a beeline for Sakura and Naruto who prepared themselves, as much as they could. Lee however wouldn't stand for it. He managed to do the impossible and jumped between Dosu and his victims, surprising Dosu in the process. He tried one more Leaf Hurricane, but it was unsuccessful…

**Dosu:** Oh… so that attack _is_ affecting you after all. You scared me there for a minute… You've lost that ability to do your taijutsu in a flash.

Taking advantage of a small opening, Dosu threw a right hook, but it was blocked. This however, didn't seem to matter as the real point of the attack took effect…

**Dosu:** This arm multiples the small sounds produced to their ultimate level… You could say that it's some kind of amplifier!! But the sound doesn't follow the same direction of the arm.. I use my chakra to make sure it always attacks the intended target!!

It was too unbearable… the sound, the pain… it soon caused Lee to collapse and nearly lose complete consciousness. It was over but to be sure, Dosu prepared to deliver the final blow…

Sakura couldn't just sit around and let that happen. She had to do something so, she grabbed a few shuriken and kunai and threw them at Dosu, attracting his full and undivided attention. He used the device on his right arm to shield himself from the oncoming attack and set his sights on Sakura…

She attacked by throwing more shuriken, but they were only blasted right back by Zaku. Not knowing what to do, she tried to get from under the tree root so that she at least had room to fight. Before she could however, she was grabbed by the hair by the female Sound-nin, Kin. Kin was really rough with the way she handled Sakura with all the tugging and pulling, as if she were trying to yank off a wig.

**Kin:** My my… so much more luster than mine… Maybe instead of worrying about your looks you should try and train a little more… not that it would help now anyway.

**Sakura:** Don't be jealous that I look better than you even when I'm covered in dirt, you stupid bi-… AAaah!!

**Kin: **What was that…? *tugging Sakura's hair* …Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this boy chaser's eyes… the other guy too, that way she'll learn a good lesson…

He agreed and prepared to finish Sasuke and Naruto in one attack…

**Sakura:** _I… can't allow that… I… I'm still… just getting in the way… always being protected… I can't stand it… I'm supposed to be a mighty kunoichi of the Haruno clan... This time… I thought… this time… that I could protect those that are important to me… _

Sakura pulled out another kunai and held it firmly…

**Kin:** Don't be stupid… That won't work against us…

**Sakura:** Well… this isn't for you…

In one quick motion, Sakura severed the hair Kin had a firm grip on from her head. This action surprised everyone, especially Ino and her team who were secretly watching from the bushes. Their hair had been a long standing sign of their rivalry since it was rumored that Sasuke liked girls with long hair…

**Sakura:** _I always… **always**… thought of myself as a proud ninja… I always said I like Sasuke and lectured Naruto as if I was better than him… But all I did… was watch… Yet… they always fought to protect me… Even Lee... and I didn't even return his feelings… yet… he risked his life to protect me. I feel like I've learned from you… from you all… I want to become like you guys… Everyone… this time… I'll protect you!! _

**Ino:** …… _Sakura…!? _

**Zaku:** Kin, KILL HER!!

Kin attacked with a shoulder block, but Sakura sidestepped it. Kin turned around to meet a vicious right hook to the jaw that sent her stumbling back. Sakura then turned her attention to Zaku. He threw a kunai but she began to cycle through her seals. Realizing what it was from the seals, Zaku prepared himself for what was to come. Sakura had disappeared and was replaced with a log…

**Zaku:** Substitution Jutsu…

Zaku saw her next move coming a mile away. Sakura threw kunai and shuriken from Zaku's right, but he blasted them back, pelting her with them. Once again, she disappeared leaving behind a log in her place.

**Zaku:** Is that all you know? You aren't fooling anyone, so how many times do I gotta say it...? It's useless…

They both pulled out several kunai, but he threw his and looked around for where the next attack would come from. This however, wasn't the case…

**Zaku:** _What the… it's not a substitution this time…?! _*shocked*

This time it was the real thing barreling down on him with all her weight. She drove a kunai into his arm and clamped down on his other with her teeth. No matter what he tried, no matter what he did, she wouldn't let go. Even as he repeatedly bashed her over her head, Sakura would not let up…

Naruto tried to help, but the pain from his broken ribs put stop to this. It took both him and Dosu to finally succeed in prying Sakura off of Zaku. Fed up, Zaku was going to put an end to these shenanigans… Team 10, on the other hand, had something to say about this…

They jumped in front of Sakura, halting Zaku… for the moment.

**Sakura:** I-Ino…!?

**Ino:** Don't take this the wrong way… We're only helping you because the only one allowed to defeat you… is me. I won't lose to you and I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke-kun.

**Zaku:** Hey!! Who told you to interfere!!? Butt out unless you wanna die!!

Chouji was freaking out. He didn't want to be there and run the risk of dieing so young. He wanted out…

**Shikamaru:** I know this sucks, but we have no choice. If Ino is coming out, then so are we. As men, we can't leave this to a girl while we run and hide. We'll get through this somehow…

**Zaku:** You idiots made the wrong choice. You should have listened to your fat friend over there, then maybe you would've lived longer…

**Chouji:** … What did he say...? Did I hear him correctly…? *ears perking up*

**Shikamaru:** You shouldn't say that word around Chouji, it's taboo. If you say it again then…

**Zaku:** OOh! So you don't like being called fat, you fatass. Why don't you get out of here and lose some weight, Tubby!!

**Ino+Shikamaru:** Uh oh! *stepping back*

**Chouji:** I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAAAY!!!... Ok you guys, this means war!!!

**Ino:** _Great! He's losing it… Perfect! _

**Shikamaru:** Man… what a drag… Now he's gonna wanna go all out… Guess it can't be helped…

**Ino:** Sakura… take care of those two and make sure Naruto doesn't hurt himself too much… Alright!! Let's go… Ino-Shika-Cho formation!! Do your thing Chouji!!

**Chouji:** OK!! "MULTI-SIZE JUTSU"!! Followed by Leaf style taijutsu… "MEAT TANK"!!!...

Like a giant turtle/tortoise, Chouji withdrew his head, arms, and legs into his clothes and began to spin rapidly. Kicking up a lot of dirt and rocks, Chouji burnt out and made his way for the very guy that insulted him. With a no flinching demeanor, Zaku decided that he would just blow Chouji away…

As he carried out his attack, the giant boulder like object… jumped. With how fast he was rotating, there was nothing Zaku could do but…

**Dosu:** Zaku…!! Run…!!

Dosu tried to lend a helping hand, but…

**Shikamaru:** _Oh no you don't mummy man! "NINJA ART: SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU"!! _

Shikamaru's shadow stretched and connected with Dosu's. Somehow this had caused Dosu to come to a screeching halt. Now, whenever Shikamaru moved Dosu's body mimicked. It was like he was… possessed…

With no one to come to his aid, Zaku ran for his life. With Chouji gaining on him, Zaku made a desperate attempt to escape with his life. He blasted his air pressure attack at the ground, propelling him into the air…

Kin was just now recovering from Sakura's punch and Ino noticed this…

**Ino:** It's your turn…! "_NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU"!!_

Zaku managed to stop Chouji's attack with a well timed air pressure attack. He then turned to Kin for a little assistance, but…

**Kin/Ino:** The parties over fellas! If you guys move an inch, it's over for you teammate… If you don't want that to happen, then you'll get out of here. Once I can't sense your chakra anymore, I'll let her go…

The two didn't seem to care, as the one that could, didn't budge an inch. That is until Zaku directed his attack at Ino in Kin's body, blasting her into a tree. As blood began to stream from Kin's mouth, it also streamed from Ino's…

**Kin/Ino:** … These guys are actually attacking their own comrade… They're out of their minds...!

**Zaku:** Heh, it's no big deal. Our goal isn't to pass this exam…

**Dosu:** … It's Sasuke Uchiha…!

It had been too long since Shikamaru used his jutsu. It would come to an end soon. When it did, Dosu and Zaku regrouped.

The Leaf shinobi didn't know what to do. The situation looked completely hopeless. All was lost… or was it…?

"Some minor Sound-nins bullying these… second rate ninjas and declaring victory. How pathetic..."

**Dosu:** Sooo… more Leaf pests coming out of the wood work… The place must be crawling with them...

**Neji:** You've made a mistake. That one there… is part of our team… *pointing at Lee* ...You're going to pay dearly… TenTen…

Neji immediately activated his Byakugan. This shocked everyone as this was perhaps the first time that they had seen anything like it…

**Dosu:** _What's this…!? His eyes, it's like he's not just looking at me… it's like he's looking through me… through all of us… _

"No!! Leave them to me...!"

As the remaining Sound-nin prepared to make their assault, they noticed that a certain someone was up…

**Kin/Ino:** Its'……!!

**Sakura:** …… Naruto…!

Naruto was standing in the middle of the battlefield looking like he didn't belong there at all. But he had no choice, he couldn't stand to just sit around and watch his friends and comrades face this threat. It was now up to Naruto to fend off these hooligans…

**Naruto:** … I suggest you… leave while you can…

**Zaku:** And what if we don't? You can barely keep yourself up, how are you gonna stop us?

**Naruto:** Since I don't have too much left, I was willing to let you guys slide this one time… but if you're stupid enough to challenge me, then what happens to you is your own fault!!... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!

Naruto struggled to form his seals but once he finished, whitish chakra began to form and encircle him. If you looked closely, it actually looked like his eyes and a little bit of his hair was turning white as well. This however, did not impress Zaku. He was determined to repay the humiliation from earlier…

**Zaku:** "SLICING SOUND WAVES"!!! *blowing wind*

Naruto charged, using his chakra to repel Zaku's attack. As he got closer, Zaku decide to turn up the pressure, but Naruto just trudged forward. It was a grueling match that could have went on for quite a while, so Dosu decided to end it much sooner…

Thinking that Naruto was too preoccupied with Zaku to notice him, Dosu snuck up trying to get in an attack of his own. Things didn't go according to plan however. The whitish chakra engulfed Naruto and began to violently rotate. Upon making contact with this chakra, Dosu was picked up, spun around, set on fire, and tossed at Zaku… all by the whitish chakra.

Breaking Dosu's fall, Zaku was also set on fire. In a panic the two rolled around trying to extinguish the flames. Once they were out, the two didn't know what to make of this…

**Dosu:** What was that?!! What just happened?! It was like some kind of burning whirlwind…

Naruto collapsed to his knees, holding his sides, and wincing in pain as the chakra began to die down. This was an opportunity that Zaku did not want to waste. He charged in, kunai in hand and… received the same treatment as Dosu. Once again Naruto collapsed to a knee in agony with the whitish chakra dieing down a little more than before…

**Dosu:** I see… if we continue to force him to use that chakra until it's gone, then we'll have a chance to finally put an end to this fight, but… do we risk it with so many other Leaf shinobi around…?

**Zaku:** Of course we do…! They're all a bunch of pushovers. We can handle them when we're done with this one…

**Naruto:** _Looks like these guys never learn. I don't have much left, I guess I have no choice… I'm going to have to go all out and… _*notices something*

**Naruto+Neji:** _…This chakra…?! _

They both then turned their attention to Sasuke who was now standing on his own two feet. There was something odd about him however…

**Sakura:** … Sasuke…!! You're awake…

**Kin/Ino:** Is that really… Sasuke…?

**Sasuke:** … Sakura… who did this to you...?

It was Sasuke, but it wasn't really Sasuke. It was like he was possessed or something. The way he spoke, the way he moved, not to mention the unusual markings that covered his body. What was wrong with him…?

**Sasuke:** Well… who was it?

**Sakura:** Sasuke… your body…

**Sasuke:** Don't worry… I feel fine… And not only that… I can feel power overflowing from within me. I feel… great… He gave it to me, I finally understand that… I am an avenger…! Even if I must eat the Devil's fruit… I am on a path where I must gain power…

Sensing that something terrible was about to happen, Shikamaru grabbed Ino's body and high-tailed it to somewhere safe. Chouji soon followed after as Shikamaru shouted for Ino to undo her jutsu. They then proceeded to once again watch from the bushes…

**Sasuke:** It was you guys right?

**Zaku:** Yeah, we did it…! And now we'll do the same to you…!!

**Dosu:** No Zaku!! Don' you realize…?!!

It was too late. Zaku tried to destroy Sasuke and anyone else that was in his path with his…

**Zaku:** "ULTIMATE AIR PRESSURE CANNON"!!! *thrusting arms forward*

With this one attack, Zaku blew away everything in his path, including…

**Ino: ...**Sasuke…!

**Sasuke:** Blew who away?

He was standing right next to Zaku and in one swift motion, knocked him on his butt…

**Dosu:** _S-So fast!! He even managed to grab the rest of his team and avoid the attack as well… _

**Sasuke:** "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU"!!

Many fireballs were expelled from Sasuke's mouth, geared toward Zaku...

**Zaku:** So what?!! I'll just blast them away!!

He did just that, but…

**Zaku:** _Shurikens in the flames…?! _

He realized it too late and only had time to cover himself as the shuriken ripped and tore through his flesh. Before he realized it, Zaku was placed in a most… uncomfortable position…

While Zaku had himself covered, Sasuke slid in and bent his arms behind his back. Zaku was now in a precarious situation as Sasuke slowly and menacingly applied more and more force. Anymore and Zaku's arms would break…

**Sasuke:** Heh… You're so proud of these arms of yours… Let's just find out what you'd do without them…

Sasuke continued to apply more pressure until…Zaku's arms gave out. The sickening crack of them being dislocated echoed throughout the forest… or that's at least how it seemed to those who watched on in horror. No one could believe what they had witnessed, especially with Sasuke seemingly enjoying every second of it…

**Sasuke:** … Now there's only one left… I hope you give me more of a challenge than your friend…

Sasuke slowly approached Dosu taunting him with each step and his sadistic smile. If Dosu were not as disciplined as he was, he would probably mess his pants…

**A/N: Trying to keep it as clean… uh… er… wholesome as I can ****;)**

Sasuke then came to a halt as none other than Naruto stood in his way…

**Sasuke:** What do you think you're doing Naruto?

**Naruto: **You're getting carried away Sasuke. I can't let you go on like this… I'll stop you myself if I have to…

* * *

Team 7 in turmoil...

The forest is devastated by a great power...

Next Chapter: Dragon's Rampage...


	26. Dragon's Rampage!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Dragon's Rampage**

This was worse than Sasuke going on a tear with the attempted destruction of the Sound-nins. Now, Naruto could become a victim of Sasuke's out of control behavior…

The two continued to stare each other down. Team 10 and Sakura feared the worst…

**Sakura:** _This isn't good… This isn't… This… isn't… Sasuke!!... _STOOOOP!!!!!... Please… stop…

Sakura threw herself at Sasuke in an attempt put an end to this madness. As she cried her eyes out for the two to stop, Sasuke's mark receded and he seemed to come to his senses. As it did, Sakura knew that she had gotten through to him…

A great tragedy averted, everyone in the area sighed in relief…

**Dosu:** _The curse mark is disappearing… Looks like we're saved… _You are strong… Sasuke… We can't defeat you at this point. Here is a gift to you for letting us leave… This may be convenient, but there is something we must find out now, but I promise you this… if there is another time in which our paths cross during this exam, we will neither run nor hide… *placing his scroll on the ground*

He picked up his fallen comrades and proceeded to make his escape. With the trouble momentarily passed, everyone gathered around and tried to help where they could.

**Neji:** _That chakra was abnormal… is the Uchiha clan that strong…? _

**Sasuke:** So what exactly happened while I was out? What happened to your hair?

**Sakura:** … Oh… this…? I was just trying to change my image. I like it longer but… you know, in this forest it can get in the way…

**Sasuke:** … Riiiight...

During all of this, TenTen managed to slap Lee awake. He didn't seem to have been completely out of it, seemingly knowing what happened to a certain point. What he didn't know, TenTen filled him in on. Seeing that he was conscious, Sakura made her way over to thank him with Sasuke not far behind…

**Sakura:** Lee… Thanks to you… I awakened a better side of myself. I feel like I've become a little stronger.

Lee was touched. Sakura's little speech really moved him to tears… or a waterfall. Lee let his emotions get the better of him for that moment, but he quickly regained his composure…

**Lee:** It looks like I need to work much harder… *looks over to Sasuke* … Sasuke… the Uchiha clan is truly great. To drive off those ninjas, you are indeed incredible. I was of no use and only got beaten up…

**Sasuke:** _What does he mean!? He was beaten…!? What's going on here? Were those guys really that strong…?_

**Lee:** Sakura…! I may have failed this time, but… "The Leaf Lotus blooms twice"… I will be stronger the next time you see me… I promise…!

Sakura just nodded as she was called over by Ino who wanted to fix her hair. Though trying to hide it, it was obvious that the two were once again squabbling over Sasuke matters. It was starting to get ugly as something about locking Ino up in a pig pen and Sakura being a lesbian could be heard. This carried on but everyone else just ignored it the best that they could.

**Neji:** _He seems to be a formidable opponent … but we'll see… _

Lee and his team had disembarked on their quest to find their own means of passing the test. Team 10, at the "_suggestion_" of Ino however, stuck around.

**Sakura:** We're fine you guys. Thanks for the support, but we can take it from here…

**Ino:** Oh, nonsense. We're really worried about you. At this point you're very vulnerable, so we would like to help you guys.

**Sasuke:** What are you guys after?

**Ino:** Wha… What do you mean Sasuke? We aren't after anything… *looking suspicious*

**Sasuke:** Well, you guys are obviously up to something. It would only make sense that you want to try and take our scrolls while you can.

**Ino:** Tha-That's not what we're doing here. You've got it all wrong…! The truth is… I've missed you Sasuke. I just want to spend a little more time with you… *cozying up to him*

**Shikamaru:** _Nice one Ino…! Something totally believable to throw them off track… In fact, we are after one of your scrolls, and seeing that all of you are in pretty bad shape… our chances of succeeding is pretty high. _

**Sakura:** Why don't you guys just get out of here…!? We can take care of ourselves…!

**Ino:** Like I said, I can't bare to leave Sasuke with just you and Naruto to look after him. I'll personally guarantee that nothing happens to him…

**Shikamaru:** _…Don't tell me… Her intentions really are to spend more time with Sasuke… Ahh, Ino… _

**Sakura:** We don't need your help. Sasuke, Naruto, and I… *notices he's missing* …Naruto…?

Naruto was still hunched over in the very same spot. It looked as if he was having a tough time recuperating…

**Naruto:** It's hot, are you guys hot, 'cause I'm burning up!? *beginning to strip*

He pulled off his jacket and followed up with his shirt…

**Sakura:** Naruto!! What are you doing?! *slightly blushing*

**Ino:** He doesn't look so good…

**Chouji:** It kind of looks like he's gonna throw up any minute now… *eating chips*

Everyone paid close attention to Naruto after that. Even though they didn't want to see it, they didn't want to miss it either. They anxiously waited for Naruto to… do anything really. He had been crouched there for a while now and it started to seem like he may be doing it just for attention. That's when he started to move…

He jumped up and ran into the forest…

This left the others baffled as it was so sudden. Curious as to what was going on, Ino took it into her hands to see after Naruto… by volunteering Shikamaru and Chouji. Reluctantly, the two complied, but they couldn't find him. Fortunately, in the distance they had found an article of his clothing. It was his pants. They continued on until they found… his boxers…?

**Shikamaru:** Ugh… It'd probably be best if we turned back now. There's no way I want to see this side of Naruto…

They continued on to find a nude Naruto. They didn't see anything, but they did see it begin…

**Ino:** … Ugh… What's taking those idiots so long…?... Maybe you should go and check Sakura… *evil glint in her eyes*

**Sakura:** Well… I am starting to get a little worried…

**Sasuke:** I'm sure he's… *notices something*

**Chouji:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'S SOME KIND OF MONSTER…!!! HE'S GONNA EAT US!!!

Shikamaru and Chouji came bolting from the trees. Chouji was moving so fast that he was like a blur. It was the fastest Ino had ever seen him move… but why now all of a sudden?

It was all so clear when… a giant winged beast came bursting through the forest knocking over and uprooting trees. It was a dragon, it was…

**Sakura:** Naruto…?!!

**Ino:** That thing is Naruto…?! But how…!?

**Sakura:** Well, from what I understand, Naruto is from a clan similar to the Inuzuka, but instead of having an animal partner like Kiba, they pretty much are the animal itself. At times, they can actually turn into the animal that they share a connection with, and since Naruto is from a clan of dragons… well…

**Shikamaru: **Don't just stand there…! Help us out here…!

**Chouji: **HELP US!!! I DON'T WANT TO END UP AS FOOD FOR SOMETHING ELSE!!!

While all of this was going on, havoc and destruction was taking place. The entire area was either being crushed, broken, or blown over. The rampaging, yet limping, dragon seemed to be fixated on Shikamaru and Chouji, who had been running around the area with the devastation following…

**Ino:** Is… Naruto always like this when he transforms or whatever?

**Sakura:** Well… last time he was attacking a group of people…

**Ino: **HE ATTACKED A GROUP OF PEOPLE…!!?

**Sakura: **Yeah… but they were bad guys. I'm sure he'll calm down any moment now…

That moment never seemed to come as the dragon was still wreaking havoc. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke didn't make a big deal about it since they weren't the ones it was after… That was… until Shikamaru and Chouji ran to their friends for a little assistance. Without hesitation the entire group ran for their lives with the ferocious dragon in hot pursuit.

Using the massive trees and the dragon's sheer size to their advantage, Teams 7 and 10 ducked behind tree after tree trying to lose their stalker… This however, didn't seem to work as just when they thought they were safe, another tree would be decimated. When they would hide behind a tree or under it, the dragon would melt it away… not with fire, but just with its breath.

No matter where they ran or where they hid, the dragon kept after them, until they came upon a group of giant tigers. Each tiger alone had to have been at least 20 feet tall and 25 feet long while "Naruto the dragon" was only about 15 feet tall and long. And on top of that, the three of them were eyeing lone dragon, looking mighty hungry…

They encircled Naruto and as one made it behind him, it pounced. With one swift swing of the tail, Naruto pinned the cat to the ground. The other two then attempted to attack as well. They pounced and Naruto the dragon stood on its hind legs to avoid claws and fangs to the head. In one motion he then crashed to the ground and spewed hot air from his mouth…

Immediately one of the tiger's fur and skin began to melt… the other was fortunate enough to avoid this disaster. Naruto struggled, but still managed to take to the air, freeing the first tiger. Seeing what happened to their friend didn't turn them away however. Since they had missed a nice little meal earlier, they were not about to give up that easily. It was either kill or be killed…

"Naruto the dragon" swooped down ready to attack. One of the tigers leapt to meet him in mid-air and… claws met flesh. The tiger had driven its claws into the legs of Naruto and wasn't letting go, but… Naruto had driven his claws, the talons on his feet, into the chest of the tiger. They then crash landed with the tiger on the bottom, killing it instantly. There was only one more left…

The desperate tiger charged at full speed, hoping to take Naruto out before he could turn around. This however didn't work. Before the tiger could reach him, Naruto turned around and spewed a beam of chakra, resembling his "Dragon Wave" attack. This charred the tiger and finalized just who was the king of this jungle…

Apparently, "Naruto the dragon" wasn't hungry because instead of eating his fill, he seemed to be looking for something… He was only a few meters away from Teams 7 and 10 when… an arrow imbedded itself in his hide…

**Ino:** Where did that come from?

* * *

**Kiba:** Hinata! What in the world are you shooting at!!?

She didn't say anything. She just pulled out more arrows and…

Three more arrows soon found their marks in Naruto's wings, which he did not like. His roar echoed through the forest…

**Hinata:** You two stay here… *putting her bow on her back*

**Kiba:** As if…! Like we'd let you go off and do something dangerous on your own… So, who are we fighting…?… *grinning*

When they got close enough to see the creature without the use of the Byakugan or special gadgets, but not so close that they would be in jeopardy… Kiba freaked…

**Kiba:** What the hell…!! What the hell is that!!!? It's some kind of monster!!

**Shino:** I believe… it's a dragon…

**Hinata:** No… I mean yes… I-I mean… It's not a monster… it's a dragon… it… it's Naruto.

**Kiba:** You mean to tell me that that thing is Naruto!!?

**Hinata:** … Yes…

**Shino:** How would you know this?

**Hinata:** W-Well… somehow, I can just tell. I've been able to find Naruto wherever he is for a while now…

**Shino:** Uh… huh. And you want to stop him… How can we help…?

**Hinata:** Just leave everything to me… _Oh… I hope he stops because I don't know what to do… _

The dragon seemed to have gone mad as his destruction just seemed to become more random. In all the confusion, he turned and was now heading in Teams 7 and 10's direction. Before they knew it he was right on top of them, but something stopped him from crushing them all like roaches…

Hinata stood before the colossal beast and for some reason it wasn't crushing her. That all changed in an instant as the dragon charged right for her…

**Hinata:** _Naruto… I want to save you… but I don't know how… _*begins glowing*

Something took over Hinata and she began to emit a blinding light. She shined as shimmering wings grew from her back and what appeared to be chakra began to form around her wrists. When the transformation was done, Hinata looked like a…

**Ino:** Is that a fairy? How is a fairy supposed to stop a gigantic rampaging monster…!!?

Her question would soon be answered as the beast continued to charge. Hinata stood her ground… it was all or nothing, stop him or this was it…

Everyone looked on anxiously as the dragon came closer and closer, but he had stopped in his tracks. Hinata fluttered her wings and gently placed her hands on the dragon's forehead. One ring of chakra expanded and collared the dragon's neck while the other wrapped around its tail. The dragon began to glow and there was another blinding flash of light…

Hinata was now standing there, wings gone, and collapsed into Shino and Kiba's arms. In front of them, where the once towering dragon stood, was Naruto back to himself… and completely in the buff…

**Ino:** Ok… wow… I didn't need to see that… _Why couldn't it have been Sasuke…? _

**Sakura:** Naruto…! You pervert!! Put some clothes… *realizing something was off*

Before she could say another word he collapsed and fell unconscious…

**Kiba:** *waiting*…… This is awkward…… *waiting* … ISN'T ANYONE GONNA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THAT GUY!!?

**Ino:** OOOh Shikamaru…

* * *

Anko and two ANBU were going over the details of what she had been through since the exams began, including almost being eaten by giant tigers. She also explained why the exam could not be stopped at this point; otherwise the Leaf Village would be in big trouble. She now had to explain the threat Orochimaru had laid out to the Hokage.

Before escorting here there, Anko was asked to view something… strange. It turned out to be a video of the first team that completed the survival test. The Sand trio had made it to the tower after 1 hour and 37 minutes into it, and that wasn't even the abnormal part about it. Gaara had completed the second test without as much as a spec of dirt on him, making the test look like a joke.

* * *

Hinata awoke to her team and Teams 7 and 10 sitting around a campfire. They were all talking and enjoying each other's company, for the most part. Sakura and Ino were feuding over Sasuke and Kiba was yelling at Shino for unknown reasons. Everything was as it should be, but something seemed to be missing… Naruto…

Hinata didn't know where he was and she felt too weak to get up and search for him. She was beginning to worry. Soon after she got up, Akamaru ran over to her wagging his tail like he was as happy as ever…

**Kiba:** Hinata…!... You're awake. That's great, now we can get going to the tower…

**Shino:** We should at least wait until morning.

**Kiba:** Wait what…!? Why…!?

**Shino:** Because for one, Hinata just woke up so she may not be fully recovered yet. 2. If we were to make our way through the forest at this time of night with one member being unable to defend herself, we would be the perfect victims for man and beast alike… And here with the others is a lot safer than being on our own for the night… Besides, we all could benefit from everyone looking out for each other at this point.

**Kiba:** Fine, but we're leaving as soon as Hinata is able to…

Hinata smiled at this. Everyone was willing to be buddy buddy-like, at least for the night, which was a good thing. The only problem was that Hinata couldn't shake her worries about Naruto. She couldn't remember what had happened before she woke up…

Sakura walked over to where Hinata sat with some food, water, and bandages. Hinata didn't know what the bandages were for, she didn't feel like she had any need for them. She soon found out exactly what they were for when Sakura handed her the food and water and pulled the cover up beside her. There lay Naruto right at her side…

Hinata was surprised that he was sleeping right next to her. She couldn't help but blush at this, but she stopped when she saw how banged up he looked…

**Hinata:** Wha-… What happened to Naruto…?!!

**Sakura:** What… you mean the scars and bruises? Don't worry, you didn't do this to him. We had gotten into a few scuffles before the whole "rampaging" dragon thing, so don't worry. If I know Naruto, he'll be up and about before you know it. *smiling*

**Hinata:** Oh! I've got something that could help with his scars and bruises… *reaching into her bag*

She then pulled out something in a little tube and handed it to Sakura…

**Sakura:** Hinata, what is this stuff?

**Hinata:** Oh…! It's a special ointment that I developed. It should help Naruto recover from his wounds faster.

**Sakura:** Ok, I'll give it a try now…

Sakura gently began to unwrap Naruto's bandages, revealing his rippling muscles. Hinata began to blush furiously as she couldn't help but stare at Naruto's muscular young body. She then recalled the events up to when she fainted and why. True, she was exhausted, but not so much that she couldn't see what was before her. When Naruto had returned to normal, he wasn't wearing any clothes. The shock of seeing everything that the guy she "_admired" _had as he stood in the nude was too much for her. Her mind went into overload and she… fainted…

When all of this information and the detailed images came flooding back, Hinata was as red as a tomato. Her brain went into Y2K mode and everything shut down causing her to once again… faint…

This freaked Sakura out as one minute she is sitting there having a conversation with Hinata, and the next she just collapses. Sakura did all she could to revive her, but with further investigation she figured that it must have been due to exhaustion. With no real danger present Sakura let her sleep and maybe they'd get another chance to get to know each other better.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. The sounds of the night could be heard… crickets, owls… something being eaten. The usual nighttime stuff… Loud crunches could be heard as something apparently had a voracious appetite. The way this creature was eating, it was enough to turn any animal's stomach. The crunches and munches became louder and quicker… it was horrible… it was… Naruto. He had gotten up in the middle of the night, sleep-walking, and was eating everything he could get his hands on. This continued on into the night…

_Next morning_……

**Kiba:** WHAT THE HELL!!!!!... WHO ATE ALL OUR FOOD!!!?

If the forest wasn't awake before, it was now as Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. Every morsel of food that they had collected, all three teams, had been mysteriously eaten. There wasn't so much as a crumb left. This was an outrage. Kiba was desperate to find the culprit behind this catastrophe…

Hinata could feel something strange touching her. Unknowingly, she reached back and grabbed a hold of it. She had no idea of what it was, just that it was long. Not knowing what it was, she then gave it a little squeeze to see how it felt. In doing this, she heard a little moan and it was coming from behind her. She then realized that she had been next to Naruto the night before, so whatever it was must have belonged to him. But if so… what could she have in her hand…

Unsure of what it could be, Hinata decide to take a look to clear up this little mystery. She turned around with the mystery item still in her hand but met face to face with a sleeping Naruto. Shocked, she immediately jumped up throwing off the cover revealing what was in her hand…

Hinata had a firm grasp on something of Naruto's. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised because they didn't think that this would happen. Hinata was embarrassed that everyone could see her holding it and then… Naruto woke up…

**Naruto:** …Uhh…… Hinata…?...... Why are you holding my…… my tail…?

**Hinata:** Uh… uh… um… I-I'm sorry N-Naruto. I…I grabbed it before I woke up… and… well…

**Naruto:** Wait a minute…! You're holding… my tail!?...

Naruto looked down and it surely was his tail. Somehow it must have grown back over some time…

**Naruto:** My tail!! It grew back!! It grew back!!! *jumping around*

**Kiba:** Why is he so happy about that? When did he lose it…?

**Sakura:** He… He lost it a while ago. The details aren't important because it's not important…

**Sasuke: **_I'm more intersted in how it grew back after that horrible scene... _

**Sakura: **Naruto… you should take it easy… you still haven't fully recovered…

**Naruto: **What are you talking about…? I feel as good as new…!

Naruto was turning flips all over the place and hugging everyone around. His display showed exactly why he is known as the "Leaf Village's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja". He was as energetic as ever, but it all came to an end when his stomach began growling…

**Naruto:** … Oh man…!... I'm hungry…

**Sakura:** Sorry Naruto… It looks like some wild animal came by last night and ate all of our food.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto…

**Naruto:** What!!?... I guess I'll just have to hunt whatever it was down and…

**Kiba:** Wait a minute! I know this scent, it's… NARUTO!! *looks over at him*

**Naruto:** … What!!?

**Sakura: **Naruto, you pig!!

**Ino: **What did I do this time?

**Sakura: **What…? No, I was talking about Naruto and how he ate all our food…

**Naruto: **But I didn't…

**Kiba:** You must have snuck over here and stuffed your face hoping that we wouldn't suspect a thing…

**Naruto:** How could I have done that when I don't even remember waking up and doing it…?

**Shino:** Perhaps you were sleepwalking, or rather… sleep eating.

**Naruto:** I could never… *thinks it over*

**Sakura+Ino:** Sounds like Naruto…

**Sasuke:** Makes sense… *walking off*

**Naruto:** What do you guys mean…!? Wait a minute, where are you going Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** To find more food…

**Naruto:** Great! Then I'll come and help too…

Sasuke was going to object but before he could Naruto was far ahead. Kiba soon followed along to lend a hand. With food on the way, Sakura decided to check on how Hinata's recovery was progressing. While she was doing this, Shikamaru decided that this was as good a time as any for his team to depart…

**Shikamaru:** Come on Ino… Chouji… We gotta get going if we're going to pass this thing… What a drag…

**Ino:** But… But what about Sasuke? He still hasn't fully recovered yet.

**Shikamaru:** I'm sure he'll be fine… but we won't if we don't get a move on.

**Sakura:** He's right… If you want to pass this test you'll have to find anther scroll… Come to think of it… Why have you been wasting your time here with us when you probably could have been done…?

**Shino:** They probably planned on taking one of our scrolls whenever they had the chance, but they never got it. My guess is that they were going to take what they needed while we were all sleeping and slip away in the middle of the night… but Naruto's sleep eating spoiled that plan because they thought he was wide awake… Well, am I right… Shikamaru…?...

Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were on their way back to camp with a net full of fish. Naruto was so happy about their success that he was salivating. He couldn't wait until all of those tasty looking fish were in his belly. That's when they walked in on Shikamaru's explanation…

**Shikamaru:** …. That's right… I was planning on taking Naruto's team scroll, but then you guys showed up. I've been trying to convince Ino that we needed to get going for the past couple of days now, but she's really been concerned with Sasuke's well-being. As of yesterday I decided that I would take whoever's scroll I could get my hands on, so I was gonna wait for everyone to fall asleep and make my move… I stayed up pretty late and was gonna find what we needed and then was gonna wake Ino and Chouji so that we could be gone before you guys woke up, but… Naruto got up and started scarfing down all the food he could. I was gonna wait until he filled his belly and went back to sleep, but… he never stopped. Before I knew it, I was waking up to Kiba yelling about the missing food… We've only got a day to get what we need and we're desperate…

Shikamaru stepped forward causing Shino and Sakura to ready themselves for whatever he may be planning. If they were to attack now, who's to say that Shino wouldn't take Hinata and leave Sakura on her own. Things weren't looking so good now…

**Shikamaru:** We're desperate, but… I realized something important this morning… Sasuke has his team's scrolls… and he has three in all…

**Sasuke:** So you're looking for a handout… is that what it is?

**Shikamaru:** The way I see it, it's the least you could do after all the help we've been to you guys these past couple of days.

**Sasuke:** We'll see about that…

**Shikamaru:** … If that's the case… Chouji… Ino… let's get moving. We don't have time to waste here…

Team 10 prepared to depart, when someone emerged from the shadows, landing in the center of the group…

**All:** … Kabuto!!!?

Over the recently caught fish, Kabuto told the group of his reasons for paying them a visit…

**Kabuto:** Hey… I'm glad I found you guys… There's something I want to talk to you about…

**Sasuke:** So… what is it…?

**Kabuto:** I'm on my way to meet up with my teammates… but…

**Naruto:** You know don't you?

**Sasuke:** … Know what…?

**Kabuto:** Yeah… but I'll tell you as we move. The smoke from the fire, as well as those fish could attract the attention of wild animals… and enemies…

He looked over his shoulder to where an enemy ninja was spying. Realizing that his cover was as good as blown, the ninja disappeared. This caught Naruto's attention…

**Naruto:** … _That… just now… There was someone there, but I couldn't… What's going on with me_…?

Kabuto and the Rookie 9 were leaping through the forest as Kabuto informed them of his plan to reach the tower in time to pass the test.

**Sasuke:** Is there really anyone else besides us left?

**Kabuto:** Yeah, no doubt about it. Just think about it… Do you know the best fighting tactic… in a large area like this jungle…? The goal to this test is the tower, right? So when there is only one day left, the easiest place to get a scroll is…

**Naruto:** Near the tower… I thought as much…

**Sakura:** What… you knew?

**Naruto:** Yeah… well… sort of… When I woke up I could sense a lot of chakra signatures around the tower… but…

**Ino:** But if they're all gathering around the tower, wouldn't they run the risk of being attacked themselves if they get what they want?

**Shino:** Since it's the last day and there are so few teams left, or they don't want to waste time searching for scrolls that aren't there, it's probably worth the risk.

**Ino:** What do you mean?

**Shino:** … A certain someone wanted to find other teams and collect or destroy they're scrolls in order to minimize the competition…

**Kiba:** Shino, you jerk!! You didn't have to tell them that. Sure I wanted to do that, but we got sidetracked so I didn't and there's no harm done…!

**Shino:** I didn't say that it was you. They may not have known who I was talking about if you hadn't said anything…

**Kiba: **Oh…

**Shikamaru: **Even so, the fact that you thought of it… there could have been someone else with that very same frame of mind.

**Kabuto:** Well anyway, all that aside… all those gathered will be trouble. I'm sure that they're very desperate to get their hands on any scroll that they can. There should already be traps set by teams lying in wait, and that's not even the worst part of this situation…

**Sasuke:** … What's the worst part then…?

**Kabuto:** There are people called "Collectors" that show up at this time in the test… Basically, they're those that collect extra scrolls in case they run into stronger enemies and need a gift to ensure their escape, or those that try and receive favors and information… by delivering scrolls to a team from their village… they could even be those that desire to pick off more teams while at an advantage to ensure an easier time during the rest of the test...

Many others turned to look at an embarrassed Kiba after hearing this…

**Sasuke:** I see… I finally understand why you wanted our help… You're scared…

**Kabuto:** Of course. Me on my own against countless unknown enemies is pretty troublesome…

Shikamaru stopped on a tree branch. This caught the attention of the others causing them to stop as well…

**Ino:** Shikamaru… what are you doing? We have to hurry or we'll never make it in time…

**Shikamaru:** Aren't you forgetting Ino? We only have one scroll and need two in order to pass… The best thing for us to do at this point is to ambush a team like those at the tower, or… get a scroll from one of these guys…

**Naruto: **How about we give you one of our extras if you help us…?

**Sasuke: **What are you saying Naruto?

**Sakura: **It's not really a bad idea… We may need the extra help…

**Sasuke: **Do you realize what you're saying?

**Naruto: **What… are you scared of a little more competition? *sly grin*

**Sasuke: **…… _(sigh)_… Fine… we'll give you one of our extras _if_ you help us…

**Ino:** Oh, Sasuke!!

**Shikamaru:** I knew you had an extra scroll, but who's to say that it's the one we need. Besides… I don't exactly trust you enough to allow myself to be used like this, it's such a drag… No offense…

**Naruto:** Frankly, I could really care less if you guys help us or not… just means more action and excitement for us… But how about this… if we don't have the scroll you need, we help you find the one you're looking for while we can… How about it…?

Shikamaru was unsure if he should risk everything on a little vow, but then he saw Naruto's bright smile. He figured it was better than wasting time trying to find it themselves… a bunch of eyes would be better than a few.

**Shikamaru:** … Sure, we'll help… If we don't happen to pass, at least we'll be done with this exam…. But just answer me this one thing before we go… Why are you so concerned about us getting through this test?

**Naruto:** … Why…? Well… it was something Hinata said to me during the first test… we should stick together while we can, us being rookies and all… Besides… I don't want the next part of the exam to be too easy… *big smile*

Once again they were on there way to the tower and in no time they could see it in the distance. They were almost home free. They quietly and cautiously made their way to the tower, but something was wrong…

Something about the forest seemed to be a bit… off. They would soon find out exactly what that was as they continued…

They were sneaking along the forest, concealing themselves behind trees and bushes in hopes of going undetected. Suddenly, Akamaru piped up…

**Kiba: **This is bad you guys… This entire area reeks of blood…

**Ino: **…Maybe we should go another way… *turning around*

Everyone had the same thought but noticed that something was amiss. The way that they had come had disappeared and they were now surrounded by different paths. But which one was the right way…?

* * *

After a rough few days, the Leaf genin find themselves in another tough situation...

How will they get tehmselves out this time...?

Next chapter: Trapped!!


	27. Trapped!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Once again they were on there way to the tower and in no time they could see it in the distance. They were almost home free. They quietly and cautiously made their way to the tower, but something was wrong…

Something about the forest seemed to be a bit… off. They would soon find out exactly what that was as they continued…

They were sneaking along the forest, concealing themselves behind trees and bushes in hopes of going undetected. Suddenly, Akamaru piped up…

**Kiba: **This is bad you guys… This entire area reeks of blood…

**Ino: **…Maybe we should go another way… *turning around*

Everyone had the same thought but noticed that something was amiss. The way that they had come had disappeared and they were now surrounded by different paths. But which one was the right way…?

* * *

**A/N: Now with this chapter, I wasn't all that sure about posting, but I thought that I had a few good things in it so... **

**Trapped **

**C****houji: **Uh… wasn't there only one way behind us that we came through…?

**Kiba: **Yeah… So what's with the extra ways...?

"Confused…?" a female voice asked.

A face began to form in front of the group. Then they knew…

**Sasuke:** This must be some kind of genjutsu… We've probably been being watched from the moment we got close enough to see the tower.

**Kabuto:** Looks like we've fallen into a trap. They're probably having us walk around in circles so that when they confront us, we'll be too tired to put up much of a fight…

"No… I don't really have that kind of patience… I'd rather see you choose a path and see what happens to you," she said.

**Sakura: **Just who are you…?

**Sasuke: **And what do you have in store for us? Why do you want us to choose a path instead of doing away with us now?

"Good questions… My name is Michi, and what I have in store for you is for me to know and for you to find out," she stated.

**Sakura: **Why…?

**Michi: **Isn't it obvious…? I want the scrolls you carry with you… Now choose a path and hope that it leads you to your desired destination…

**Shikamaru: **And what if we decide to just sit here until your impatience gets the best of you…?

**Michi: **Well… if you did that, you'd run the risk of missing the deadline or my partners getting you. With my genjutsu in place, you won't even see them coming… Whatever path you choose to take, it doesn't look good for the lot of you…

The group huddled up to come up with some kind of way to get out of this alive…

**Ino: **So, does anyone have any ideas?

**Shino: **Kiba, can you or Akamaru lead us out of here?

**Kiba: **It's no good… There's nothing but the stench of blood in the air. Because of that, we could be caught off-guard by things like paper bombs and whatever other traps that may be set up…

Sasuke turned away from the group and looked around for any clues as to a way out. He couldn't see anything, but maybe his sharingan could…

He activated it but had to quickly shut it off due to the pain he felt. It was so intense that it drove him to his knees screaming in agony…

**Sakura+Ino: **Sasuke…!! *running over to him*

**Ino: **What's happening to him?!

**Sasuke: **Don't worry about me… We have to get out of here… *struggling to his feet*

**Kabuto: **Is there any chance that any of these paths aren't booby trapped, Michi?

**Michi: **Why yes there is… I've set many different traps on many different paths leading to the tower… I wanted to make the game fun…

**Shikamaru: **Game…? Fun…? What's with you…? You can't play games with other peoples' lives just to get your kicks…!

**Michi: **You may not think it's fun, but I find it entertaining… to watch you squirm in your pants, worrying whether the next decision you make is the right one…! *chuckles*

**Chouji: **So what do we do…? *asking the group*

**Kabuto: **We either play her game, wait for her partners… or we locate her and put an end to this at the source… *looks at Naruto*

**Sakura: ***looks at Naruto* …Naruto can't you sense anything…?

**Naruto: …**I… I sense something faint…

**Sasuke: **So that must mean that she's pretty far away…

**Naruto: **No…… I haven't been able to sense chakra for a while now…

**Sakura: **You haven't…!? Since when…?!

**Naruto: **… Since our run-in with…

**Sasuke: **Since then, huh…? Well when you said that you had sensed many chakra signatures gathering, it must have been then. They've probably already gotten many others before we got here. That's why the smell of blood is in the air…

**Naruto: **…Even though I'm not sure, the fact that I can sense a chakra signature may mean that she's closer than we think…!... I think... *sheepishly smiling*

**Shino: **I've been trying to locate her myself…

**Ino: **You can sense chakra too?

**Shino: **No, but my bugs are good at locating people, especially if there's chakra being used. The only problem is that they still haven't returned…

Just then they heard an explosion come from down one of the paths…

**Kiba: **…That might have been the reason why…

**Shino: **If they found her, she must have surrounded herself with traps so that we couldn't get close to her if we tried…

**Sasuke: **Time's running out and we have no way of ensuring that we make it to the tower in time… It would be dumb if we made hasty choices and just ran down any path…

**Naruto-Hinata: **Well… Um… *at the same time*

Everyone looked at them, curious to what they had to say…

Realizing that they had both chimed in at the same time, both tried to give the other a chance to say their piece…

**Sakura: **WELL ONE OF YOU SAY SOMETHING…!!

Seeing that Hinata had lost the courage to speak her mind, Naruto decided to go ahead and say his idea first…

**Naruto: **Well… I could use my Shadow Clones to investigate ahead…

**Sakura: **That's actually not a bad idea Naruto…! They can clear the way and then we'll know which way to go…

**Shino: **That is a good idea, but I would like to hear Hinata's idea…

**Hinata: **Huh…?! What?!... I… I don't think that it's as good as Naruto's idea…

**Naruto: **We'll be the judges of that… If it's good or better, then it's better that you tell us instead of letting it go unsaid…

Hinata wasn't expecting anyone to stick up for her ways of thinking, but with what Naruto just said, she began to feel a little more confident in herself…

**Hinata: **…Well… I could give it a try… *pulling off her bow*

**Naruto: **Give what a try…?

**Hinata: **With my H.A.L.O., I can find someone by their heat signature… plus it shouldn't be affected by the genjutsu… *readying her bow*

Shino reached into her quiver (container for arrows) and handed her an arrow. She took it and activated her H.A.L.O. With it, she searched for any heat signatures in the area and found someone standing on a tree branch. With her H.A.L.O. guiding her, Hinata fired her arrow. Shino quickly released his bugs and they followed after the arrow…

**Sakura+Ino: **AAAAHH!! WHERE DID THOSE BUGS COME FROM?!!

Hinata's arrow flew far and true and found its mark in Michi's arm. It took her by complete surprise, but that wasn't the least of the surprises. Not far behind the arrow was a swarm of bugs that engulfed her.

The genjutsu began to slowly fade and the group realized that it had worked.

**Sasuke: **I'm not even going to ask... Let's just get out of here and to the tower before we run into others.

They were about to head down one of the paths but stopped when they heard another explosion in the distance…

**Ino: **…Um… There's still three ways we could go if we wanted to make it to the tower… What if we choose the wrong one?

**Naruto: **Leave it to me…!! "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

Naruto had created many clones, all identical to the original including something on thier tails. The many Narutos started running down the paths before the group.

**Sakura: **Naruto... what's that on you and your clones' tails?

**Naruto: **What this...? *moving his tail*

There was something around it and Sakura was curious to know what and why...

**Naruto: **I tore the sleeves off of one of my old jackets and placed them over my tail. I did this to...

In the distance, they could hear explosions down every path, except for one. Before Naruto could finish what he was saying, they quickly headed down that path and hoped that they could still make it in time.

Naruto was out front when suddenly everyone behind him noticed that something was barreling right for him. It wasn't until the last second that Naruto noticed this himself. A giant log was careening right for him, but he didn't have enough time to jump back…

The log closed in on him… and at the last second he was yanked back by Kabuto…

**Naruto: **Thanks Kabuto… I owe you one…

**Kabuto: **Don't mention it… but how do we get through this one…?

Before them lay an alley of swinging pendulums (logs on rope). They had to act quickly, so Hinata readied her bow and fired off another, cutting the rope in one shot and clearing this obstacle.

Wary of other possible traps ahead, Naruto created more clones to scout out ahead. Once again a string of explosions occurred. The group just had to do the best they could…

To avoid possible bombs buried in the ground, the group took to the trees. As they made their way to the tower, Shino suddenly called the group to a halt. Unfortunately, he hadn't done it quick enough to keep Naruto from going a little further.

**Naruto: **What are we stopping for? *still in the air*

**Shino: **The trees ahead… some of the branches have been sawed halfway through…

It just so happens that Naruto had just landed on one of these sawed branches. It gave way as it couldn't hold his weight. Everyone watched in horror as Naruto and the branch plummeted to the earth. Before any could react, the ground had opened up and they fell into a pit of spikes…

**Sakura: **NARUTO!!!

Blood and guts had splattered all over the pit. The group couldn't believe what had happened…

"Aw man… Perfectly good fish, ruined…"

They looked over to the tree, and there was Naruto hanging by his tail. Instead of him being splattered in the pit of spikes it turned out to be his backpack full of leftover fish…

He made his way down the tree in hopes of salvaging something for later. The group was relieved, but they didn't have time to enjoy it…

A net rocketed at them, forcing them down from the trees. Two more nets were dropped on each opening, sealing them in. As there was a huge pit of spikes below them, the group held on to the net for dear life…

"Hehehe… So how do you like my little trap," a guy said as he appeared.

**Shikamaru: **Oh man… another one… What a drag…

"Nice to meet you… I'm Katashi… Why don't you give me your scrolls and… I'll make your deaths quick and as painless as I can," he said.

**Naruto: **AS IF…!! LIKE WE'D GIVE IN TO SOMEONE THAT'S TRYING TO GET WHAT THEY WANT BY ACTING LIKE A COWARD!! LET ME OUT OF HERE AND I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR THE SCROLLS!!

**Katashi: **Not gonna happen… "ROPES OF STEEL JUTSU"!!

**Sakura: **What did you just do?

**Katashi: **With my jutsu, there's no way that you can cut yourselves out of my little trap. The only thing you can do… is die… *evil grin*

**Kiba: **That's just great…! *sarcasm* …So how do we get out of this one?

Katashi leaped onto one of the branches that his net was cast over…

**Katashi:** Eventually this branch is gonna give and I'll release my jutsu. Once that happens, you'll all fall to your deaths… *jumping down*

The branch began to crack and slightly slump. The group had to come up with something fast…

**Naruto: **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"!! *making 10 clones*

The Narutos climbed down to the ground and began cutting away at the sticks that made the spikes…

**Sakura: **What are you up to, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Isn't it obvious…? I'm cutting these sticks so that everyone won't fall on them…

**Katashi: **I-If you do that, then I just won't undo my jutsu and you'll be trapped in there until I drag your corpses out…

**Naruto: **I'm not finished yet… There's another part of my plan… *pulling up some sticks and digging*

**Kiba: **Oh, I see…! Leave it to me and Akamaru, Naruto!

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba and the two got to work…

**Kiba:** Let's go Akamaru…! "FANG OVER FANG"!!

To the disbelief of their captor, the two began drilling through the ground. In order to stop them, he began hurling kunai, but his attempts were blocked by the hardened net. As the group began to go underground, Katashi realized that the best thing to do would be to pin them. He was about to hurl some kunai at the tree branch so that the net would crush them, but…

**Kiba: **Oh no you don't…! *bursting from the ground*

This caught Katashi's attention long enough for just about everyone to get themselves clear of the trap. Katashi prepared to attack Kiba, but…

**Shino: **Instead of him, you should pay more attention to what's at your feet…

From out of nowhere a swarm of insects attacked and began to cover Katashi. He screamed as the relentless bugs covered every inch of him and drained his chakra…

Once again they found themselves racing to the tower… and once again they found themselves confronted by yet another enemy…

They knew that they were likely to fall victim to another trap, but it wasn't as obvious as the others. There was someone about, taunting them to continue forward and try their luck. They'd gotten past the first two, but could they do the same here…

Ansa: Come… I dare you… *a female voice said from an unknown position*

**Sasuke: **She must be hiding somewhere waiting to ambush us…

**Shino: **By the looks of the area… there have been numerous explosions here. She must have explosives stashed all over…

**Ino: **Can you sense anyone near Naruto?

**Naruto: **Only a little… It doesn't seem to be getting any better… What about you Hinata…? Can you see anyone with your gizmo…?

Hinata used her H.A.L.O., but…

**Hinata: **…I don't see anything…

**Shikamaru: **I don't suppose that we can just run through without anything bad happening…

With that said, everyone looked to Naruto. Once again he made some clones and used them as decoys. They ran through the field… but nothing happened. Instead someone in the group received a kunai to the back. Kabuto went down quickly as the kunai found its place under his left shoulder blade. Shino noticed that a patch on the ground had closed sometime after this and investigated…

**Shino: **This… is a trapdoor… that leads to an underground tunnel. It must be connected to others all over this area…

**Ansa: **_(chuckles)_… You're right… but there's no way you'll find me. These tunnels are too intricate to be navigated by the likes of you… You won't find me… but I'll find you everytime…_ (chuckles)_

Shino immediately sent his bugs down the tunnel in hopes that they could help with this little game of hide and seek. Before they knew it, they were being blindsided once again. This time it was Kiba who got a kunai in the arm.

**Naruto: **I've had it… It's time to put an end to all this… Ok guys… find any hole you can and down ya go!

The clones did just this and…

**Ansa: **Hey…! What are you doing down here…? What are you…? Hey… Stay away…!

After a moment of silence, the ground began to shake. Out of one of the trapdoors came the culprit they were searching for. As soon as she saw the Leaf shinobi, she bolted for a safe place to hide herself. The Leaf shinobi quickly gave chase.

Naruto wasn't going to let the others get their hands on her before he did however. He had worked to hard to let his moment in the sun go to someone else that did very little…

Ansa was making her way through the forest trying to shake her pursuers. While looking back, she ran into something… Something in orange with mad blue eyes. As she shuffled back away from Naruto, she soon found herself surrounded. In order to avoid a harsh punishment, she offered to give the group all the scrolls that she and her partners had collected. The Leaf shinobi accepted but didn't leave without giving her some kind of punishment. They left her in a hole, bound and gagged awaiting whatever or whoever may happen upon her.

After an entire evening of avoiding traps and getting out of those that ensnared them, they finally arrived at the tower entrance and there waiting for them was Kabuto's teammates. They parted ways with the Rookie 9, leaving them to their goodbyes for now.

Kiba and Hinata were helping Naruto make his way to the tower while Sakura and Ino helped Sasuke. Kiba and Hinata released Naruto so that there team could get to their door. Naruto thanked them for the assistance and Hinata seemed like there was something wrong…

**Naruto:** Thanks for the assist guys, but I can take it from here…

**Hinata: **A-Are you sure Naruto…?

**Naruto: **Oh yeah… I'm fine… but are you ok Hinata…?

**Hinata: **Wha-What do you mean?

**Naruto: **Well… you're all red…

**Hinata: **N-N-N-No… I-I'm fine…

**Naruto: **…Ok… well take care of yourself… and good luck on the next part of the exam…

**Hinata: **Oh… thank you… Good luck to you too… *smiling*

Hinata's face cleared up a bit but she was still pretty red. Though she was still worried a little about Naruto's condition, she believed in him and that he would be able to continue with the exam. He had walked over to his team so that they could enter the tower. The only problem was that the rest of his team wasn't quite on the same page…

**Sakura:** Let go of him Ino, you pig!! *pulling Sasuke*

**Ino:** Back off "billboard brow", I just want to give him a hug goodbye and a kiss for good luck… *tugging*

**Sakura:** A kiss from you means nothing but bad luck… Just let go…

**Ino:** Why don't you just give up on him? You probably don't want anything to do with guys anyway, just like the rest of your clan…

The Sasuke tug-of-war finally came to an end as everyone helped pry Ino from him. She was then dragged away by her team as the sun began to rise. Team 8 finally left for their door soon after, leaving Team 7 to theirs…

Kabuto and his team made it to their door and were met by a shadowy figure…

"How was the harvest," the person from the shadows asked.

**Kabuto:** It was above expectations… I've written down all of his data from the second test and even the other one as well. Is this what you want… Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru:** _(chuckles)_… I want to know your opinion… as our spy…

**Kabuto:** That's unnecessary since everything will be decided by you.

**Orochimaru:** _(sinister chuckle)_… I like that intelligence of yours… Good work…

In a puff of smoke… he vanished…

* * *

They finally reach their destination...

What more could this exam throw at them...?

Next chapter: Fight for the right...!


	28. A Change In Plans

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

The Sasuke tug-of-war finally came to an end as everyone helped pry Ino from him. She was then dragged away by her team as the sun began to rise. Team 8 finally left for their door soon after, leaving Team 7 to theirs…

Kabuto and his team made it to their door and were met by a shadowy figure…

"How was the harvest," the person from the shadows asked.

**Kabuto:** It was above expectations… I've written down all of his data from the second test and even the other one as well. Is this what you want… Orochimaru?

**Orochimaru:** _(chuckles)_… I want to know your opinion… as our spy…

**Kabuto:** That's unnecessary since everything will be decided by you.

**Orochimaru:** _(chuckles)_… I like that intelligence of yours… Good work…

In a puff of smoke… he vanished…

* * *

**A Change in Plans **

Team 7 had entered the tower but no one was there to greet them. It all appeared to be very quiet, very empty, and very boring. They saw a board on the wall in front of them and read it. Soon they noticed that there was a something odd about it. They soon deduced that it must have something to do with the scrolls, after all… there must have been some other point to them than just delivering them to the tower…

Sakura and Naruto opened the "Heaven" and "Earth" scroll but smoke began to exude from them, so they tossed them. In an explosion of smoke, a figure appeared in front of them…

**Iruka:** …… Hey… long time, no see… *smiling*

His former students were baffled at his sudden appearance. What was he doing here…? What does his presence mean for them…? What does he have to do with the next test of the exam? All these questions and more popped into their heads, but an even bigger one popped into Naruto's…

**Naruto:** _… Will we have to fight him…!? _

They would soon get their answers as Iruka explained…

**Iruka: **At the end of this second test, it's set up so we Chunins meet up with the test takers… and I was allowed to be the one to greet you…

He checked his watch and noted that they had made it just in time to participate in the next part of the exam…

**Iruka:** To celebrate your completion of the second test… how about I take you all out for ramen… but at a later time…

He was then surprisingly tackled to the ground by an ecstatic Naruto. This was the best news he had gotten all week… free food!!... Oh, and they passed the second test. Naruto was once again flipping out, the best he could, with happiness and everyone present couldn't help but note his… energy.

**Iruka: **... You haven't changed in your ability to relax…… I'm also here to explain the writing on the wall… This is the motto of the Chunin written by the Hokage… The "Heaven" in this paragraph refers to the human mind, and the "Earth" refers to the human body… "If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared". That's basically like... Naruto for example… Though he's shown that he can think once in a while… he doesn't do it enough to keep himself out of bad situations. In other words, he acts before he thoroughly evaluates the situation…

Naruto was a little embarrassed and steamed at this reference. Sakura on the other hand was rather entertained by all this…

**Iruka:** "If you lack Earth, run in the fields, seek advantages"… So if your physical ability isn't that great, _Sakura_, then you must train your body just as hard as you train your mind. This shouldn't be too much of a problem for you because of the clan you hail from. Many have managed to be as strong as they are beautiful.

It was now Sakura's turn to be a little embarrassed. Naruto was still a bit upset at Iruka's comment, but he continued…

**Iruka:** … And if you have both Heaven and Earth… you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions. So basically all missions become safe and easy.

**Sakura:** Then… the part with the missing word?

**Iruka:** So… the words that represent a Chunin… The word "person" from the scrolls goes there. The last sentence is, "These rules will guide a person's extremes." These 5 days of survival were to test the exam taker's basic abilities needed to become a Chunin… and you guys successfully pass that… Chunins are at the rank of military captain and have the responsibility of guiding a team… The knowledge, stamina, and inner wisdom are all needed for your duties. I want you guys to challenge the next step with this Chunin motto in mind. That's all I have to pass on to you guys…

**Team 7:** RIGHT!!

**Iruka:** …… But this third and final test… don't push yourselves too hard… especially you, Naruto. I worry about you the…

**Naruto:** From the moment I received this Leaf headband, I was no longer an academy student! You don't have to worry about me…! And this is a symbol that I'm a real ninja, right!? I'm not the same little kid I was back when I was just pulling pranks…!... Now… I'm a real true shinobi!!

**Iruka:** …… I see… I'm sorry… Naruto… _The person that truly knows their strength… may be you… Kakashi. _

The report came in that 21 kids had passed the second test of the exam. Seeing that it would be for the best for those participating and the village, and also that it would be quite amusing, the 3rd Hokage decided that the exam be continued, but with precautions.

After a little rest and rejuvenation, the 21 participants filed in and orderly lined up team by team. They then patiently awaited their next instructions…

**Anko:** …… First off, for the second test… I would like to congratulate you all on passing!!... _Hehe… among the 78 participants, for 21 to make it this far… I said I'd cut them in half, but I was expecting single digits… _

Many of those remaining looked around to check the current conditions of possible contenders. Most looked to be in pretty bad shape but they were there. This made Ino extremely happy to see that Sasuke was doing better than how she had last seen him. Shikamaru on the other hand was a little upset that there were still so many left over. This just made things more complex. Others on the other hand were itching to start the next portion of the exam for the challenge, to prove themselves, for revenge, or just for the hell of it…

**Anko:** Lord Hokage will now explain the third test... Listen carefully!!

**3****rd****:** Yes… but before I explain the up and coming third test… there is something I'd like you all to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam… Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together…?... "To promote friendship among the countries, and to raise the level of shinobi." I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is…… a replacement for war among the allied countries…

**TenTen:** What does that mean?

**3****rd****:** If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle was set… That is the origins of this Chunin Selection Exam.

**Naruto:** Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this for deciding who's a Chunin?

**3****rd****:** It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become Chunin… But on the other hand, this exam has another side… where each country's shinobis risk their own lives to protect their land's prestige… Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles… If the strength of a country is clear… that country will receive more clients, and conversely if seen as weak… they will lose clients. This will signal to potential enemy countries that "our village has this much power." So it will send a political message to the outsiders.

**Kiba:** Yeah, but why!? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!!

**3****rd****:** … The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength is… born only through life-risking battle. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and that's why those that have come before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream, that is meaningful.

**Naruto:** _A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Us being only genin, we're seen as the weakest the village has to offer. If we make a good enough impression, the village and the country will be seen as strong in the eyes of others. Heh… I'll show them who's weak! _

**TenTen:** But then why… do you say stuff about it being for "friendship"?

**3****rd****: **I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance, this is the shape of friendship in the world of shinobi. Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing… This is not just a test… this is a life-risking battle … with your dreams and country's prestige on the line.

**Naruto:** _I get it…_

**Gaara:** I don't care what it is… just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails…

**3****rd****:** Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but…

Before he could finish, he was cut off by someone with a horrible cough…

"I apologize Lord Hokage, but as the proctor for the third test… will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkou…?"

**3****rd****:** By all means… *giving him the floor*

**Hayate:** Thank you… Hello everyone, I'm Hayate _(cough_)… Um… before the third test there's_(cough_)… something I'd like you to do (_cough_)…

Everyone was baffled that such a sickly person would be the referee instead of being at home resting and getting over his apparent ailment. He continued…

**Hayate:** Umm… it's a preliminary for the third test _(Cough, cough)_… to decide who gets to participate in the main event._(cough)_

**Sakura:** Preliminary…?

**Shikamaru:** What do you mean?

**Sakura:** Uh… I don't understand this preliminary, but… why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?

**Hayate:** _(clears throat)_… Because the first and second tests may have been too easy this year… We have a bit too many people remaining_(cough)_… According to Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary round and… reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Lord Hokage indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test_(cough)_… so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time…

**Naruto:** _Fights?... Finally!! This is gonna be a lot of fun! _

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… So anyway… those who are now feeling unwell or are not up to the task and those who fell like quitting after these explanations, please come forward now since we will be starting the preliminary immediately...

**Kiba:** What?!! Right now?!!

To everyone's surprise, Kabuto had bowed out. This would be his seventh failed attempt… why would he opt out when he's made it so far…?

Hayate checked a list of names and checked Kabuto's off. He then asked if there was anyone else that wanted out while they still could.

**Naruto:** Kabuto!! Why are you quitting?!! Why?!!

**Kabuto:** …… I'm sorry Naruto… but my body is all banged up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear since the time I was attacked by the Sound-nins before… and now we'll have to risk our lives… I just… I can't take that kind of risk… *walks away* …… _Naruto… Sasuke… I would like to have played with you a little longer, but… anymore… and the old me would have stirred up. I am a spy after all… I can't reveal my true intentions here… _

"Don't take selfish actions. Have you forgotten Lord Orochimaru's orders?" one of Kabuto's teammates whispered.

**Kabuto:** I'll let you guys handle it. Especially you Yoroi. With your ability you shouldn't have any problems. This is your chance to show your strength. I know you are frustrated that I've surpassed you.

Kabuto took his leave but not before giving one last friendly smile and wave goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was sad to see him go but it was his decision and probably the best for this situation…

**Kabuto:** _I'll save the fun for some other time Sasuke… and you too… Naruto… _

As he watched Kabuto depart, Sasuke could feel waves of pain shooting through his body, causing him to cringe. No one but Sakura truly noticed this and she suggested that Sasuke follow in Kabuto's footsteps. Sasuke however, wasn't having it. There was no way he'd quit now… not when there were so many strong opponents he could test himself against. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, her concern was too great. She attempted to raise her hand and inform the senseis about the cause of Sasuke's pain and what happened in the forest, but he stopped her…

**Sasuke:** Don't tell anyone about this mark…

**Sakura:** I still don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this!! I don't want to see you suffering anymore. To me you're…

**Sasuke:** It's like I told you before… I'm an avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about becoming a Chunin or whatever. "Am I strong?" I just want to answer that.

**Naruto:** Sasuke… you bastard!! Stop acting all cool!! She's just worried about you and…

**Sasuke:** You're one to talk. You're in pretty bad shape too, yet I bet you don't want to quit…. Besides… you're one of the ones I want to fight the most…

All the while this was happening the senseis couldn't help but take notice. Knowing the risk of halting the exam, it was decided that it would continue as planned. It was also planned that, as a precaution, if Sasuke's curse mark began to take over, his match would be stopped and he would be done.

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… Now… let's begin the preliminary. It will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation… _(cough)_… Since we have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and… _(cough)_… the winners will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat… _(cough)_… If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But if I decide that a winner has been clearly established… _(cough)_… since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, that'll be it or I'll jump in and stop things.

The wall behind the Jounin senseis and the Hokage began to open up. It revealed a giant screen that would show the match-ups for each battle, and the first names that appeared on it were…

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

A smile crept its way onto Sasuke's face as he looked up at the screen. The two fighters stepped forward while everyone else headed to the rafters. This way the fighters would have an ample amount of space to do battle. Before doing so however, Kakashi took a moment to inform Sasuke that he knew of his predicament and that if things got out of hand… he would step in and stop the match. This in turn would cause him to lose…

**Hayate:** The two participants in the first fight are Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha… Are you ready?

**Yoroi:** Yes…

**Sasuke:** Yeah…

**Sakura:** _All I can do is watch… Sasuke… _

**Naruto:** _If you want to face me… then you better not lose!! _

**Ino:** _Sasuke is acting strange again… _

**Dosu:** _Is it because of the curse mark…? _

**Lee:** _Good luck Sasuke!! _

**Neji:** _A chance to see what he's capable of... _

**Sasuke:** Ugh… _The pain isn't subsiding… It seems this curse mark reacts to my chakra… If I try to release any, it steals mine and begins pulling out all my body's chakra… So in this match, not only can I not use the Sharingan… I can't even use any regular jutsu… Now what do I do…? _

**Yoroi:** _Hehe… looks like that curse mark is giving him some trouble. _

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… Now we will begin the first match.

**Kakashi:** _Be careful… Sasuke… _

**Hayate:** Now… begin…!

Yoroi placed his hands together, creating a tiger seal and his right hand began to glow with chakra. He then reached in tool pouch and hurled some shurikens at Sasuke who in turn pulled a kunai. In one swing he managed to send them right back. Yoroi ducked and noticed that Sasuke had collapsed…

As he cringed in agony, Yoroi charged. He tried to attack Sasuke while he was down but only succeeded in punching a hole in the ground. Still on the ground, Sasuke used his feet to trip his opponent and locked him into an armbar submission hold. He pulled on his arm trying to force Yoroi to forfeit, but then he grabbed a hold of his shirt…

**Sasuke:** … _My… My strength… _

Sasuke's grip loosened and Yoroi forced his way out of the hold by punching Sasuke in his abdomen a few times. He then stood to his feet and grabbed Sasuke by his head…

**Sasuke:** _What is this? My body's strength suddenly… _

**Sakura:** SASUKE!!!

**Sasuke:** … You… my chak… ra… *fading*

**Yoroi:** So you finally noticed… My special ability is to absorb chakra. I can suck out my opponent's physical and spiritual energy with just a single touch of my hand…

**Sasuke:** GUAAAAAA!!!!

Sasuke was slowly fading, his strength diminishing, and all seemed lost, but then… Sasuke summoned all the strength he had left and kicked Yoroi off.

**Yoroi:** …So… you still have power left…?

Sasuke: _That was close… but if he touches me one more time… I'll be finished… He'll probably try to make this a close contact fight… This is it…! What do I do?!_

**Gaara:** Is this it…? Is this all he can do?

Everyone looked on as Sasuke didn't even have the strength to get to his feet. What chance did he have of winning this match now…? Things looked so bleak that Sakura couldn't bear to watch anymore. This was really starting to get to Naruto as he watched his teammate, his rival, his… friend… losing.

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE?!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY…!! EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE SO GREAT BECAUSE YOU'RE FROM THE UCHIHA CLAN, BUT YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BUTT HANDED TO YOU!!! IS THIS REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!!!

**Sasuke:** _He's so… _*looks over at Lee* …_ I think I got it! _

**Yoroi:** Heh… you don't have time to be daydreaming!! I'll suck up all of your chakra and win this match!! *charging*

Yoroi made a grab for Sasuke but he wasn't there. Suddenly, he was kicked from underneath and into the air by Sasuke. When he did this it looked exactly like Lee's technique…

**Lee:** _That's my…!! _

**Gai:** _What?!! _

Sasuke and his opponent were floating in the air when his curse mark began to react again. It began to uncontrollably spread over his body…

**Kakashi:** …_This is the end… _

**Sasuke:** _I can't… I can't… let this thing… control me!!_

Through sheer willpower Sasuke forced the curse mark into recession. Back in control, Sasuke carried out his plans to bring this match to a close…

He threw a punch to the side of Yoroi's head, but it was blocked. He immediately moved to a sweep and followed it up with a clothesline to the throat. This caused Yoroi to cough up blood but…

**Sasuke:** There's more!!... LION'S BARRAGE!!!

Sasuke slammed his leg across Yoroi and smashed him into the ground. The force of the impact propelled Sasuke across the room where he struggled to pull himself up. Yoroi himself wasn't moving so Hayate checked to make sure that it was over and…

**Hayate:** I'm stopping the fight here… and thus… the winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha… has passed the prelims!

Naruto was ecstatic and Sakura was just glad that it was all over. Also glad that he was finished, Sasuke could no longer continue on and began to fall over… Luckily, Kakashi had appeared behind him and stopped this from happening…

**Kakashi:** Well, good job… _The movement before the Lion's Barrage was from Gai's taijutsu. He must have copied it when he and Lee tangled earlier. _

**Naruto:** Sasuke! _(laughing)_… you, you…_(laughing)_… What a lame way to win! Look at you, you're all beat up!!

**Sasuke:** Shut up… you idiot… *barely finishing his sentence*

**Sakura:** _Sasuke, I'm glad you're ok… I didn't care whether you won or lost as long as you made it out in one piece… _

**Sasuke:** _Lee… thanks to you I was able to survive. If I hadn't seen your technique earlier, I would have been in trouble… But it's not a move I can count on very much. _

**Lee:** _… I see, that time…you were able to copy part of my technique from just seeing it once… So that is the ability of the Sharingan!! Sasuke… you are a person who will get stronger and stronger… I think I… feel a little fear… _

**Gai:** _Mastering even part of the super taijutsu technique, "Lotus", is impossible without grueling training… even with the Sharingan, it's not something that can be perfected that quickly… and the creativity of that finishing move… Kakashi… this boy reminds me of you when you were young… _

**TenTen:** _Last year's #1 rookie was Neji… but this year's is Sasuke Uchiha… I wonder which one is stronger… _

**Kakashi:** _But what a guy… to release the real power of his sharingan here… The terrifying blood of the Uchiha… _

**Anko:** _That's surprising… to be able to stop the reaction of the curse with his own will… _

**Ino:** Wow!! Sasuke… you're so amazing!!

**Hinata:** W… Wow…

**Kiba:** Pft… That was nothing…! Just you wait until my match…!

It seemed like everyone was reveling in Sasuke's victory. Some Medic-nins entered into the arena to take those injured so that they could receive the attention they needed. One asks for Sasuke to accompany him but Kakashi declined this. He would take care of Sasuke himself. Reluctantly, Sasuke went along with Kakashi to seal his curse mark…

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… We will now start the next match!

**Abumi Zaku vs. Shino Aburame**

**Zaku:** Heh, who's this loser?

The two approached the referee who was ready to begin the second match of the test.

**Sakura:** _That's that Sound guy… the guy whose arms were injured by Sasuke… Is he really going to fight like that…? _

**Hinata:** … Will Shino be alright…?

**Kiba:** You don't have to worry about him, he's strong! He's one guy that I don't even want to fight…

Hayate gave them the ok to begin the match. Looking at him, the guy named Zaku didn't look like he could much of anything. If he was serious about fighting then he must either have a few screws loose or he was too arrogant for his own good…

**Shino:** If you fight here, you will be finished. Forfeit…

**Zaku:** Heh… this one moves a little bit. And one arm is good enough against you!!

He pulled his left arm from a sling and pointed at Shino. He then charged in and threw a punch, but it was blocked effortlessly by Shino.

**Shino:** You can't beat me with just one arm.

**Zaku: **SHUT THE HELL UP!! Take this!!

Zaku opened up his hand and an expulsion of air exploded from a pipe in his hand, the same as in the forest. Shino was easily blasted away giving Zaku even more confidence that he would win this match…

* * *

Kakashi was just putting the finishing touches on sealing Sasuke's curse mark. Once it was sealed, Kakashi proceeded to explain what this was for…

**Kakashi:** The next time that curse tries to become active… this new seal should contain the power, but… Sasuke, this new seal… relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself, and your will weakens… the curse will become wild again.

When he was done, Sasuke fell unconscious. Everything from the day's events was too much for him.

"So you can even use sealing jutsu now… You've grown… _Kakashi_…"

**Kakashi:** … You're…

Kakashi turned around and with terror written all over his face, saw the worst possible thing of the day. The voice he had heard belonged to none other than…

**Orochimaru:** Long time no see…

**Kakashi:** Orochimaru…!

**Orochimaru:** I'm sorry, I'm not here to see you… I'm here for the boy there… *pointing at Sasuke*

**Kakashi:** … Why are you after Sasuke…!?

**Orochimaru:** Heh… you're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on it. That sharingan in your left eye… I also want it… the _Uchiha Blood_…

**Kakashi:** What are your goals!?

**Orochimaru:** … The newly created Sound Village… That's _my_village…You should understand from just that…

**Kakashi:** Foolish ambition…

**Orochimaru:** Well, yeah, something like that… And for that purpose… I need a lot of pieces…

* * *

**Zaku:** Hey… get up!

Shino rose and bugs were all over him.

**Zaku:** _B… Bugs…!? From inside his body… coming from below the skin…!?_

Zaku was starting to freak out. He started backing away but was shocked to see even more bugs coming up behind him.

**Shino:** These are called Destruction Bugs, they attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra. If this many attack you, as I said before… you will be finished. If you don't want that, then give up… That's your best option. If you use that technique with your left arm on me again… then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind… If you use it on the bugs… then there will be an opening for me to attack… Either way, you can't win here. You should always have a trump card!

**Zaku:** Damn! _I can't… continue to fail!! _Don't mess with me!!

He struggled but he managed to pull his other arm up. He pointed one at Shino and one at his bugs…

**Zaku:** You should always have a trump card, right!!?

**Kiba:** WHAT!? HE CAN USE HIS RIGHT ARM TOO!!?

**Dosu:** _Hehe… so it was an act that his right arm was useless… Good one Zaku… _

**Zaku:** TAKE THIS…!!!

* * *

**Kakashi:** So, Sasuke is also… just one of those pieces…

**Orochimaru:** No, Sasuke is… a very important piece… unlike others…

* * *

Zaku had attempted his Slicing Sound Waves, but it backfired… literally. Due to them being clogged with bugs, chakra began to burst out through holes. Zaku's arm became utterly useless as they slumped to his sides…

**Shino:** When I told you to give up earlier, I ordered them like this: "Close up those dangerous wind holes in your body…" This is a true trump card…

**Zaku:** … Y… You…

Before he could say another word, Zaku was viciously back handed by Shino.

* * *

**Orochimaru:** … And the guys taking the test right now… are just… my pawns.

Orochimaru took a step closer but stopped when Kakashi took a stand…

**Kakashi:** If you get any closer to Sasuke… even though you are one of the 3 Legendary Ninjas… I'll put a stop to you…

Orochimaru just laughed. Apparently, this was all very funny to him…

**Orochimaru:** What you do, what you say… it's all off. That seal you did is meaningless. You understand… to achieve a goal… the heart that will accept even the most evil power… that is the type he is… an avenger…

**Kakashi:** So you are using that… but Sasuke is…

**Orochimaru:** He will eventually seek me out… to seek my power. Also you were going to kill me… Why not try? If you _can_ that is… *disappearing into darkness*

**Kakashi:** _(Sigh)… Compete with him..!? Am I an idiot…!!? _

* * *

**Hayate:** … It seems to be over…

**Sakura:** Ugh… bugs all over. That's so creepy and on top of that, Shino was merciless… right, Naruto…?

Naruto had his head stuffed in his pack. Sakura was wondering what he was doing, until he pulled his head out with what appeared to be meat hanging from his mouth.

**Naruto:** …Hm… you say something Sakura…?

**Sakura:** … Ugh… Never mind…!... _It figures, I'm trying to have a conversation with him and all he can think about is food… And how can he even think of eating with all those creepy-crawly bugs all around… _

**Lee:** What is he…? Neji!!!

Neji activated his Byakugan and peered at and then into Shino's body. What he saw astonished him, and even creeped him out a little...

**Neji:** What a guy… I thought that he had summoned all of those bugs, but… they are living throughout his body…

**Lee:** What did you say?

**Gai:** He must be a member of the bug using clan of the Leaf…

**Neji:** Yes, I have heard of them… When a new member is born, their body is given to the insects to use as a nest. In exchange for being a living hive and letting the insects feed on their chakra, the clan can freely control the insects and use them as their primary fighting technique...

**Dosu:** Too bad Zaku…

**Kin:** Why did Zaku's arms explode?

**Dosu:** Most likely, that Shino guy had his insects plug up Zaku's air canals… When he tried to use his attack under those circumstances, the energy had no where to go as it searched for an exit and… the cannon that is Zaku's arm exploded!!

**Hayate:** Winner… Shino Aburame!!

**Kurenai:** _Well, that was nerve racking... Now I only have two more to worry about… I hope Hinata does well… _

She looked over to Hinata who watched Shino make his way back up to his team. When he arrived, his teammates congratulated him…

**Hinata:** Oh… Shi… Shino… congratulations…

**Kiba:** Yeah, good job.

**Shino:** Yeah, well just make sure you do the same…

**Kiba:** Hey, don't worry about us… You're not the only one that's pretty strong around here, right Hinata…?

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… Let's move on to the next match…

Just in time, Kakashi made it back to the rest of his team. Right away Sakura asked about Sasuke's condition and Kakashi reassured her that he was alright. What he didn't tell her though was that he was being carefully guarded by the ANBU. He didn't want her to worry too much…

The board had selected the combatants for the next match. They were…

**Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro**

**Kankuro:** _Finally… my turn… _

**Gaara:** _…… Idiot…_

**Naruto: **_This guy…! _

They stepped into the center of the arena and right away there was trash talking…

**Misumi:** Unlike Yoroi, even against little kids, I show no mercy. I'll say it now, if I put my techniques on you it's over. Give up immediately. I'm going to end this quickly.

**Kankuro:** Then I'll also… end this a quick as possible.

Kankuro prepared to attack but was beat to the punch by Misumi who attempted a back hand blow, but it was blocked.

**Misumi:** I won't give you the chance to do anything!!

**Kankuro:** What?!

Misumi's arm began to wind its way around Kankuro's. Soon, Misumi's limbs had constricted all of Kankuro, restricting his movement.

**Misumi:** In order to gather information, my body has been altered… to be able to fit into any space. So I can keep squeezing until I break your bones. If you don't give up, I'll keep squeezing harder… I don't know what kind of ninja tools you use… but you can't do anything like this. Try something funny and I won't wait until you give up. I'll break your neck immediately, so hurry up and give up…

**Kankuro:** Heh… no way.

Misumi tightened his hold, inflicting some more pain…

**Misumi:** Do you want to die?!

**Kankuro:** … You're the one… that's gonna die…

Misumi couldn't stand this insubordination any longer. He had snapped… and so did Kankuro's neck. Everyone was in shock as his body went limp…

**Lee:** … He broke… his neck…

**Naruto:** _… Hmm… something's not right… _

**Misumi:** … Damn idiot…

Kankuro suddenly sprang back to life, but… something was wrong. His head had turned all the way around to face Misumi and something was falling from his face. Misumi didn't even have time to react before he wrapped up by what appeared to be a puppet…

The item that Kankuro had been carrying on his back began to unravel and inside… was Kankuro.

**Misumi:** _That's the real one!? He's a puppeteer!? _

**Kankuro:** If I break your bones, you'll be even softer, right?

**Misumi:** Ugh…! I… give… u-uuup…!!

**Hayate: **_Phew, I almost ended that one too earlier. (Cough, cough)_… The battle cannot be continued. Winner, Kankuro!!

**Naruto:** 2 on 1 is cheating isn't it?!! Is that allowed, Kakashi sensei?!!

**Kakashi:** It's not cheating…. That's just a doll.

**Sakura:** That's Puppet Jutsu. It's controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with your chakra. It's the same as a shuriken or any other tool.

**Naruto:** Jeez!!! There's a bunch of weirdoes here.

**Kakashi:** Like you're one to talk…

**Sakura: **Haha, good one…

**Hayate:** We will now begin the 4th match.

**Kakashi:** … This is no time for laughing Sakura… *pointing at the screen*

She turned to look herself and was shocked…

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

**Ino: **Oh...!!

* * *

Many things have occured both in and out of the exms...

Both Sakura and Ino look to develop as shinobi as well...

Next Chapter: Girl FIght...!


	29. Rumbling Roses

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Naruto:** Jeez!!! There's a bunch of weirdoes here.

**Kakashi:** Like you're one to talk…

**Sakura: **Haha, good one…

**Hayate:** We will now begin the 4th match.

**Kakashi:** … This is no time for laughing Sakura… *pointing at the screen*

She turned to look herself and was shocked…

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

**Ino:** Oh...!!

* * *

The Haruno of the Leaf Village, like many others of their kind, is a one clan that manages to produce many great female shinobi as strong as they are beautiful. One such kunoichi is Sakura Haruno… though she has a hard time believing so. She is intelligent and highly capable, but when it comes to physical tasks… she doesn't hold true to her warrior clan. She desperately wants to prove that she is deserving of the Haruno name, and… that she is a rose that is ready to bloom…

**Rumbling Roses **

They both headed to the center of the arena and awaited the initiation of the match…

**Hayate:** Sakura Haruno… Ino Yamanaka… the 4th match of the prelims… Begin…!

**Ino:** Sakura… I never thought I'd be fighting you…

Sakura removed her headband…

**Asuma:** _It may not look like it but Ino is an exceptional kunoichi… but… will she be able to go all out against Sakura… _

**Shikamaru:** Those two…? This could be bad…

**Chouji:** Is Ino gonna be alright?

**Asuma:** _Yeah… What will you do, Ino? _

**Sakura:** … Right now, I have no intention of fighting over Sasuke with you…

**Ino:** What was that?!!

**Sakura:** You and Sasuke don't go together anyway, and I'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't even need to be concerned with you…

**Ino:** Sakura… Who do you think you're talking to!? Don't get ahead of yourself, "cry-baby Sakura"…

**Kakashi:** Hmm… Sakura isn't the type to brag about her strength or hurt others… She just doesn't want Ino to not take her seriously or show her mercy.

**Sakura:** _I'm just a bud, eh? I have always believed those words you told me… I always hoped they were true… I wanted to be like you, that was my goal. Thanks to that, I am here now… That's why, Ino, I want this to be an all out fight… Unless I really surpass you… it's meaningless…! _

**Naruto:** What's with them…? Why are they all serious like that?

**Kakashi:** _He doesn't seem to understand… why he acts like he does with Sasuke… _Well, you could say that rivalries are strange…

Ino removed her headband as well and she and Sakura began tying them around their heads...

**Ino+Sakura:** _… All out battle!!_

Right away, the two charged for one another. Sakura made a few hand seals and Ino recognized them for the "Clone Jutsu"…

**Ino:** This isn't the academy graduation exam… You think you can beat me with a textbook jutsu like that!? *stopping* …_If I look closely, I can figure out which is the "real one"… _

Sakura had made two clones and the three of them began to encircle Ino. This was in hopes of confusing her…

**Sakura:** _A burst of chakra to my feet… and explode off the ground…! _

Sakura increased her speed and before Ino could pick out the "real one", Sakura blasted her with a good right. Ino skidded across the ground for a few feet and struggled to get back up…

**Naruto:** Heh, that was pretty good. But if she had hit her like she does me, this match would've already been over…

**Kakashi:** Her basic chakra control is perfect for a rookie… Sakura has greatly improved.

**Naruto:** So are you saying that she's better than me?

**Kakashi:** Well, yes… The ability to gather chakra to any part of the body and then using it with great timing… In just that, she's even better than Sasuke. Well, in Sakura's case, from the beginning… she was always great at the control of chakra.

**Sakura:** If you think I'm the same old cry-baby, then you're wrong. It's time to get serious Ino!!!

**Ino:** …I… I'm glad you said that… because here I come…

Once again they charged each other, Sakura threw the first punch and Ino dodged it. Ino then attempted a punch of her own, but it was blocked by Sakura using one hand. She pulled Ino towards her and clotheslined her. Ino got back to her feet as quick as she could and attacked again…

This time she managed to land a few punches before Sakura threw a wild one of her own. Ino ducked it and came back with an uppercut, causing Sakura to stumble back. Once again Ino was on the offensive throwing yet another punch. Sakura saw this one coming and threw a punch as well…

Both managed to block the incoming attack and were now in a stalemate. They both growled and jumped back to create some distance for the next exchange. They reached for their shurikens and let them fly, knocking the other's from the air…

**Lee:** _Beautiful movement Sakura… but her opponent is great too. Looks like they are evenly matched. This could be a long battle. _

_About 10 minutes later… _

Everyone watched on as the fight continued to go on. Punches and kicks were thrown and pain and agony was felt as the two continued to bruise and brutalize the other…

**Ino:** _Since when did she become this strong? _

**Sakura:** _I can do this… _

**Ino+Sakura:** YOU…!!

With the same thing in mind, both threw a devastating punch and connected. Both fell to the ground as blood splattered in the air and on the ground. Not wanting to lose, both kunoichi tried to get back to a vertical base…

**Ino:** … There… There's no way… you could be even with me! *falling to a knee*

**Sakura:** … Heh… Of course…! How could I… be even with someone who only worries about… her looks!!? *barely standing*

Both were in bad shape and Ino showed that she was as mentally shaky as she physically looked. Her temper got the best of her and she pulled out a kunai…

**Ino:** You…!!! better stop disrespecting me!!!

**Shikamaru:** Idiot… don't let the trash talk affect you…!

Ino took her kunai and cut her long ponytail. This pointless act shocked everyone…

**Shikamaru:** _Oh man… she's completely snapped!! _

**Ino:** I don't need this!!!

She took her ponytail and threw at Sakura, well… in her direction. Every strand messily fluttered all over the arena floor…

**Ino:** … I'm going to end this right now!! I'll make you give up!!! *placing hands forward*

**Shikamaru:** … No way!

**Chouji:** It can't be…

Once Ino finished her seals Sakura recognized exactly what Ino had in mind…

**Sakura:** I can understand your desperation, but… that's useless.

**Ino:** We'll see about that…!

**Sakura:** "Ninja Art: Mind Body Transfer Jutsu"… a jutsu that by projecting one's own spiritual energy at the opponent, one can take control of their body for a short period of time. But that terrifying jutsu has an important weakness… First, the projected spiritual energy flies at the opponent at a slow speed. Second, if you miss… it takes a few minutes to return to your own body. Basically, during that time… your body will be nothing more than an inanimate doll.

**Asuma:** _It's mainly used for spying and gathering information. It's not suited for a battle such as this… Ino, using that here is like asking to lose… _

**Kakashi:** _If you continue to move then there shouldn't be anything to worry about… Not only that, but if it fails you can take the time that she's vulnerable to get in a few shots… If that were to happen, then Hayate would have no choice but to stop the match… _

**Ino:** So what?!! I won't know unless I try!!!

Shikamaru: _It's only useful in battle with the combination of my "Shadow Imitation Jutsu"… It's useless here!! _

**Sakura:** If you miss it's over, you understand that…? Right…?

Ino attempted to lock-on to Sakura, but she kept moving. Suddenly Sakura slipped on some of the hair that was on the ground. Ino took this opportunity to launch her attack. If Sakura didn't hurry, it would be all over for her…

**Shikamaru:** Idiot!! Don't…!!

**Ino:** "NINJA ART: MIND BODY TRANFER JUTSU"!!!

Ino's body went limp and Sakura stopped moving. For a while there wasn't anything coming from the battlefield, that is until…

**Sakura:** Hehe… that's really unfortunate… Ino… Looks like I have to mess up your pretty face!!

**Chouji:** It didn't work...

**Shikamaru:** She's finished…

Sakura was about dish out the beating of a lifetime, but… she was stuck. She couldn't seem to move her feet. She looked down and saw that some of the hair on the ground had shackled around her ankles…

Ino: … Hehe… You fell for it, Sakura! I finally caught you… It was all an act to get you to fall into this trap, a special rope using my hair and chakra. Now I just enter your body and have you give up…

Try as she may, Sakura couldn't move her feet enough to get away. Once again Ino prepared to use her jutsu and…

**Ino:** "NINJA ART!!: MIND BODY TRANSFER JUTSU"!!!

Everyone waited anxiously to find out who was now in control of this match… and Sakura's body. Sakura looked at her hands and gave an eerie smile. This signified that Ino's jutsu was a success. With little hesitation, Ino raised Sakura's hand…

**Kakashi:** … Looks like Sakura's mind has been taken over by Ino. Her plan is most likely…

**Ino/Sakura:** … I… Sakura Haruno… would like to for…

**Naruto:** SAKURAAA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! YOU'VE COME THIS FAR… YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THAT LAME INO GIRL!! FIGHT IT!!!

**Ino/Sakura:** _He's so annoying… No matter… it's all useless… _

Suddenly, Ino began to feel a strange sensation. It was unlike any she had experienced before… Sakura was fighting out of her jutsu. Ino tried to hold on to the jutsu, but it was hopeless… she was being overpowered by Sakura's spirit.

Ino was forced to release the jutsu. As she returned to her own body she couldn't believe what had happened.

**Kakashi:** _Once you are caught in that jutsu it isn't easy to push out the invader… Ino's lack of chakra may be part of the reason it was unsuccessful, but… more important may be Sakura's burning desire to defeat her rival Ino... Naruto's cheer acted as a trigger to awaken that… and that must be what defeated the jutsu… Sakura's becoming very similar to Naruto… Her inability to accept defeat is beyond the average person… but both can't have very much chakra left… _

**Sakura+Ino:** _I… don't have much left… This is… the end!! _

Both jumped to their feet and cast off their exhaustion as best they could. They charged for what might be the very last time and arched back and…

Both managed to connect with a couple of vicious shots. Ino appeared to get the better of the attack as Sakura took more of the brunt of it. They both went down and for a short while they attempted to sit back up…

Sakura managed to groggily make her way back to her feet. Half out of it, she looked at a downed Ino with fire still burning in her eyes…

**Sakura:** … I… will… Win…!!

Sakura began to teeter before Ino's eyes, but before she could see whether or not she was really going down… she blacked out…

Ino awoke to the sound of cheers…

**Lee:** TenTeeeen!!! Use the power of youth!!!

**Gai:** That's it Lee… cheer harder!!!

She looked around and noticed that she was sitting next to Sakura who looked to be in pretty bad shape herself. Her head was ringing and then she noticed where she was…

The next match had already begun, Temari vs. TenTen, so that meant that one of them had lost. Just as Ino was about to try and stand, Sakura began to fidget. She opened her eyes to see Ino looking back at her and Lee cheering for his teammate…

**Ino:** So you must have passed out too… It's good to see that you're finally awake, Sakura.

**Sakura:** Our match is over…? Does that mean I… lost…?

**Ino:** Wait… you don't know what happened. I thought I was the one that lost…

Kakashi: Actually… the match ended in a draw.

**Ino+Sakura:** A… draw…?

**Kakashi:** Yep. Both of you passed out at the same time… though Sakura was on her feet when she did. *turning back to watch the match*

**Ino:** … Pft… a tie with you is… I guess… it's ok. It just means that you did make it bloom… a beautiful flower.

The two smiled and Ino went on to say…

**Ino:** But it also means that I've got some serious training to do… The next time we fight, you won't get away with just being knocked out! Plus… I have no intention of handing Sasuke over to you.

**Sakura: **Oh yeah… well the same goes for me…!

This soured the mood as the two were now angry at each other. This however, did not last long as the spectators seemed to be very interested in the current match…

**Neji:** TenTen's weapon attacks… rendered useless…

**Lee:** No way…

TenTen had thrown just about every weapon in her arsenal at Temari and couldn't leave a single mark. She was getting desperate so she decided that she would use her trump card. She originally planned to save it for the final round, but now was as good a time as any to give it a whirl…

She took out two scrolls and placed them on the ground. From them arose twin smoke dragons with TenTen in the center…

**TenTen:** "TWIN RISING DRAGONS"!!

In an instant she summoned a weapon and threw it at Temari followed by another and another and another, until a shower of sharp metal and pointed sticks rained down on her opponent…

In one swift swing of her giant fan, Temari succeeded in stopping every single weapon coming her way. Not ready to give up just yet, TenTen gave it one more try only to be countered by Temari once again…

Temari waved her fan, creating a mighty whirlwind that swept up TenTen and her weapons. While in the chakra controlled twister, TenTen received damage not only from the chakra infused wind, but from some of her weapons as well. Cuts and bruises were created and blood was spattered all over the arena and even some of the observers…

The damage done and the match won, Temari put a stop to her attack only to have TenTen fall on her fan. Being the bad sport she is, Temari tossed TenTen's unconscious frame across the room where she was caught by…

**Lee:** What are you doing?! Is that how you treat someone who has given their all in battle?!

**Temari:** How boring… Nice catch though, but you should take that loser and get out of here…

**Hayate:** The winner of the 5th match… Temari…!!

Without warning Lee charged Temari and attempted a "Leaf Hurricane"… but it was blocked by her fan…

**Naruto:** Wha… What's up with this girl?

**Temari:** … Just as I thought… you're as pathetic as your teammate…

**Lee: **What!!?

**Gai:** Lee, stop!! That's enough…

**Gaara:** Temari, get up here!! You've already won. Stop wasting your time with those losers…

**Gai:** Heh… You guys… there's something I'd like to warn you about, if you don't mind… Lee is very strong, so you should be cautious. If you have to face him, you'll find that out first-hand.

**Kiba:** … That guy's an idiot… picking a fight with those Sand guys… I wouldn't want any part of them…

**Hinata:** They-They all do seem pretty incredible…

**Kakashi:** All but one has made it through… We'll have to see if the last does the same or…

**Naruto:** Heh… If he fights me then he'll really have to work for it. He won't get off as easy as the other two…

**Sakura:** That's right… don't lose to those guys Naruto!!!

**Naruto:** Saku… ra…!? *surprised look on his face* …Wait a minute, you're actually rooting me on…? Are you alright? *worried look on his face*

**Sakura:** You should be worried about yourself. The only reason I'm encouraging you is because I can't kick their asses myself, without causing some trouble that is. Besides, maybe you can at least do a little damage so that Sasuke doesn't have to do it all himself… If you can't do at least that much then you're not much of a man.

**Naruto:** Y-Yeah…!! *confused look*

He was confused as to what all this had to do with his masculinity…

**Sakura:** I'm counting on you to lend Sasuke a hand… Also… thanks for earlier. If it wasn't for you screaming like an idiot… I would have lost to Ino.

**Naruto: **You sure would have… *goofy smile*

**Sakura: **_(Growls)_… I take it all back… there's no way you can win…

Naruto drooped his head in disappointment…

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin**

**Shikamaru:** Me… eh…?

**Dosu:** Remember… he can control the shadows… Watch out for his shadow…

**Kin:** Pft… I won't fall for such a stupid jutsu…

The two approached Hayate in the middle of the arena and awaited the start of the match…

**Shikamaru:** _I managed to see the other two Sound-nins' abilities…but I still haven't seen hers… and she's already seen my jutsu… What a drag…_

**Hayate:** … Begin!!

**Shikamaru:** _This is all I have… "Shadow Possession Jutsu"!!_

Kin did her best to avoid Shikamaru's shadow while throwing a couple of needles his way. He easily ducked them and noticed that there were bells attached to them. He figured that she had deliberately done this so that she could catch him off-guard with one or two without the bells. However, he was wrong…

The jingle of the bells rang through Shikamaru's head and caused a strange sensation. Shikamaru looked back at where the sound had come from and realized that it was a trick. He turned back but was too late, he was pricked with more needles.

**Kin:** Heh… This is too easy. All I have to do is watch for your shadow and…

Kin began to feel strange. For some reason she couldn't seem to move her body. She soon got an explanation as she seemed to be involuntarily mimicking her opponent…

**Shikamaru:** Heh… the "Shadow Possession Jutsu" finally worked.

**Kin:** Wha-What are you talking about? I don't see your shadow anywhere!!

**Shikamaru:** You haven't noticed yet…?... A string that high shouldn't be able to cast a shadow… *pointing to the ground* …I can lengthen, shrink, and freely control my own shadow… though there is a limit. I made my shadow really skinny to make it look like it was made by the string, and then attached it to you.

Shikamaru reached in his holster and pulled out a shuriken forcing Kin to do the same. He then had both of them toss them. As the shurikens got closer and closer to their targets, everyone was in suspense…

Shikamaru ducked the incoming shuriken by bending over backwards which allowed Kin to do the very same… A loud bang echoed throughout the arena as Kin's skull crashed into a nearby wall.

**Shikamaru:** Hehe… One down… If you're a shinobi, then fight with knowledge of your surroundings… Even if we move the same… the distance to the wall behind us was different. I used the shuriken so that you wouldn't notice how close to the wall you were.

**Hayate:** Winner, Shikamaru Nara!

**Naruto:** Even that lazy bum Shikamaru managed to win his match… When is it gonna be my turn?

**Lee:** I would also like to be given the chance to prove myself… especially to Sakura…!

**Sakura:** What!? You don't have to do that, I'm a nobody… honest… Instead, you should do your best and make sure that you don't get yourself hurt by trying to prove yourself like that girl down there… *watching as Kin is carted away*

**Dosu:** _Hehe… so I'm the only one left…_

**Kiba:** There are only a few people left… There's the Sound-nin, me, you, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, that Lee guy, and that brat from the Sand… As long as I don't have to go up against that guy then it's all good…

**Neji:** _This year's rookies are more impressive than I first thought…_

**Hayate:** Now the next match…

* * *

Sakura finally blossoms, Shikamaru wins (by beating a girl), and Temari shows just how bad the Sand shinobi are...

Who will fight next...?

Next chapter: Let the fists fly...!


	30. Rematch!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Hayate:** Winner, Shikamaru Nara!

**Naruto:** Even that lazy bum Shikamaru managed to win his match… When is it gonna be my turn?

**Lee: **I would also like to be given the chance to prove myself… especially to Sakura…!

**Sakura: **What!? You don't have to do that, I'm a nobody… honest… Instead, you should do your best and make sure that you don't get yourself hurt by trying to prove yourself like that girl down there… *watching as Kin is carted away*

**Dosu:** _Hehe… so I'm the only one left… _

**Kiba:** There are only a few people left… There's the Sound-nin, me, you, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, that Lee guy, and that brat from the Sand… As long as I don't have to go up against that guy then it's all good…

**Neji:** _This year's rookies are more impressive than I first thought… _

**Hayate:** Now the next match…

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee**

**Rematch **

Naruto looked at Lee who was standing right next to him and smiled. Lee returned the smile before jumping from the railing. Naruto was about to do the same but was stopped…

**Sakura:** Wait a minute Naruto!! Are you sure you're up for this…? The last time you guys fought, he gave both you and Sasuke a hard time… and now you're in worse shape…

**Naruto:** Don't worry, Sakura… I feel fine and I'm confident that I'm gonna win…

He jumped down and met Lee in the center of the arena…

**Naruto:** Looks like it's finally here! It's my time to shine!!

**Lee:** I had hoped to face the remaining Sand-nin, but I am still happy that we get to continue our fight…

**Naruto:** Same here and this time… no excuses!!

**Hayate:** The 7th match… Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee…

**Gai:** Heh… I feel sorry for your student Kakashi… He has to face Lee 1 on 1. Though I'm sure that he is pretty good, as I've witnessed, he's no match for Lee…

**Kakashi:** *silence* … Hm… did you say something?

**Gai:** _Ooh… just like my eternal rival to be cool, calm, and collected… _

**Kakashi:** _I had heard that this Lee kid had given both Naruto and Sasuke quite a run for their money… If that's so then Naruto may need a miracle in order to win… _

**Kiba:** That guy Lee's got all the luck!! Why couldn't I have been the one to face that little pipsqueak…!!

**Hinata:** So… you think you could beat Naruto if it were you down there?

**Kiba: **Hm…? Well yeah… I'm not trying to knock him and say that he's weak or anything, but… not too long ago he needed help just to make it to the tower entrance. Even if he's had time to recover, there's no way that he could pull out a win… Poor Naruto… the guys gotta be the unluckiest person on the planet…

**Hinata: **…Um… I… I don't think that Naruto is that weak… Remember in the forest, how he saved us numerous times. He used a lot of chakra and was still able to keep going… though… he doesn't look to be in good condition right now…

**3****rd****: **_So… it's finally Naruto's turn. I'm sure that he's been waiting for this opportunity to show what he could do… He's been training night and day since I gave him that new scroll. I wonder if he's learned anything from it and whether or not he's going to showcase it here… _

**Hayate:** Begin!

Naruto did look to be somewhat out of it as he didn't even seem to respond…

**Lee:** … Na… Naruto…? Are you… ok? You do not look well… Maybe you should forfeit now so that you do not get hurt…

**Naruto:** Don't worry! I feel just fine… You should be more worried about yourself because I'm not holding back…

**Lee:** Very well… I applaud your spirit and it will be my pleasure to defeat you.

Lee took his stance with his left hand behind his back and his right out in front as if inviting the opponent to attack… which Naruto did…

**Naruto:** Get ready… 'cause here I come…!!

Naruto led off with a slow punch which Lee simply sidestepped. Naruto continued with his slow attacks before Lee finally threw a punch of his own. Naruto was easily toppled and he seemed to be struggling standing back up…

**Kankuro:** _Heh… pathetic, and to think that I was actually worried about him before…_

**Sakura:** I knew it… his movement is very sluggish. There must be something wrong… He should give up while he can…

**Kakashi:** He probably should, but you know Naruto… he's extremely stubborn. Giving up probably hasn't crossed his mind since he applied for this exam. It's just the way he is…

**Lee:** Why don't you just give up Naruto? I understand your determination… but right now… you are fairing much worse than I expected you to…

**Naruto:** You'd like that, wouldn't you…? Well **tough**…! I may not be at my best right now, but I just have to get my barrings… What's more… I don't care if I lose, but know this… it won't be an easy win on your part… and that's only _if _you win…!!

**Lee:** Very well then Naruto… I shall not take it easy on you any longer. I will go all out…

In one swift kick to the body, Lee sent Naruto crashing into a wall. Once again, and unbelievable to everyone else, he picked himself up. He shook the cobwebs from his brain and smiled…

**Naruto:** I think that kick helped… I've been debating whether or not to go all out or to hold back. Now I realize… it would be a mistake to not give it my all against you… Get ready…!! *slipping the sleeves off of his tail* …'Cause now it's my turn!!

Once again Naruto charged but this time he seemed to be moving a lot faster than he was before. When he got close enough Lee intended to knock him back with another kick, but Naruto evaded it…

He ducked under Lee's right roundhouse kick and delivered an elbow to Lee's back. Lee quickly turned to see a punch aimed for his face so he picked up his guard. Blocking it on one side, Lee redirected Naruto's attack and delivered a punch to the abdomen, the chest, and…

A punch was intended for Naruto's face as well, but he blocked it with his left and reared back to deliver a devastating blow to Lee's face. As it connected, Lee stumbled back but Naruto kept coming as the two kicked and punched with the other avoiding and evading. Neither could seem to gain any leeway as the fight dragged on…

The two were showing excellent close quarters combat as one would attack and the other would defend. Lee attempted to punch Naruto in the gut but it was caught by Naruto. Lee followed up with a punch to the head but it too was blocked. Naruto saw an opening and shoved both hands, open palmed, into Lee's abdomen, pushing him back…

Lee slid back a few feet and looked at his opponent. Naruto had a look on his face that said that he was now completely serious. Lee was having a tough time with Naruto and he hadn't even been using ninjutsu. That's when he realized…

**Lee:** I see…! You plan on defeating me with nothing but taijutsu… You indeed are a formidable opponent, but… you will not succeed.

**Naruto:** I realized that also, and well… there's been a change in plans. If I continue on like this, I may not make it to the next round… sooo……

Naruto crouched down and unraveled his tail from his waist. With one hand on the ground and one out to his side, Lee and anyone else who had seen him do this realized that it was the same move that he had been doing…

**Kankuro:** _Here it goes again… Hopefully I'll get to actually see it this time. I'll figure out his trick and if he tries to use it on me I'll be ready… _

**Lee:** _That stance…! He was about to use it against me in our three way match up… but I did not get a chance to see it… _

**Sakura:** _I've seen what he can do with this move when it comes to movement, but I still can't figure it out… If I watch closely this time… _

Intrigued, Neji activated his Byakugan…

**Neji: **_His chakra… its pace has quickened. His entire chakra system has gone into overdrive…! _

Before everyone's eyes, Lee was knocked to the ground as if he were hit by something, but… Naruto was still in the same spot. That's when they realized… he was no longer there but standing where Lee once was. Still in his place however, was still an image. No one could figure out exactly what it was that Naruto was doing…

**Kakashi:** _That technique…! _

**3****rd****: **_So I guess that second scroll I gave him was useful after all… _

Lee sat up with a look of bewilderment. He could see Naruto standing in front of him and in the distance another Naruto that began to fade away.

**Lee:** I do not understand… How is it that you were standing over there… and then you are here while you are, or were still over there…?

**Naruto:** It's one of the new techniques I learned from a scroll my grandpa, the Hokage, gave me… The one I just used is called… "Shadow Star"!

Lee pulled himself to his feet once again and prepared for another attack. The tension mounted as they stood there, waiting for the right time to strike. As he waited, Lee tried to figure out how to counter Naruto's jutsu but… he blinked...

As he opened his eyes he soon realized that he had made a mistake. There before him stood an image of Naruto ready to punch him, and the real one… had just swept him off his feet. He was in the air with his legs higher than his head. If he were to land like this it would not be good for him. Luckily, and unfortunately, Naruto kicked him across the room in mid-hover…

Once again Lee got to a vertical base, only to be knocked down again and again. Naruto was winning this fight if Lee wouldn't do something drastic. Since he could not clearly see Naruto's movements, he would improvise. As he could see that Naruto had made his next move, due to the clairvoyance of an image, Lee began to punch and kick wildly in hopes of landing at least one blow…

Though Lee was doing this it still did not help. Naruto still found an opening and attacked…

**Naruto:** FERAL FISTS!!!

Lee felt what seemed to be a right to the head, a left to the body, another right to the head, followed by a sweep of his left leg, and a spinning heel kick by Naruto. He stumbled and struggled to keep himself on his feet but was met with a similar combination. This time he was smashed into a wall. He managed to pick himself up and made a hasty retreat to the top of the statuesque ninja hands…

**Sakura:** Why is Lee only using taijutsu? So far it isn't really working. The best thing for him to do is to use ninjutsu and keep Naruto at a distance, right?

**Gai:** It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu… he can't. Lee has almost no skill for ninjutsu or genjutsu. When I first met him, he was nothing. He had no talent at all. So the only techniques left for Lee as a ninja are taijutsu…

**Sakura:** Huh…? But without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu, how can he possibly…?

**Gai:** LEE!!! TAKE THEM OFF!!!

**Lee:** BUT... BUT GAI SENSEI…!! ITS USE IS… ONLY FOR A TIME WHEN I MUST PROTECT MANY PRECIOUS PEOPLE, ISN'T IT?!

**Gai:** It's alright!! I'll allow it!!

Immediately Lee pulled down his leg warmers to reveal weights and removed them…

**Lee:** Alright!!! Now I can move easier!!

**Sakura:** Weights…? There's no way that's gonna help…

Lee dropped them from the statue and everyone watched as they crashed into the ground. Many jaws dropped the length from the rafters to the ground as the impact and the explosion surprised everyone…

**Gai:** LEE…!! GO!!! EXPLODE!!!

**Lee:** YES SIR!!!!

Even more surprising was how Lee disappeared in an instant. Before anyone knew it, he had reappeared right behind Naruto. As Naruto turned around, Lee lunged forward and connected with a hard right to Naruto's face. Naruto was skipped across the room. He made his way to his feet only to be pummeled again and again…

**Gai:** … He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu… That's why… he spent all his time on taijutsu… He worked hard and concentrated everything on it. *hearing blows landing* …Even if he can't do any other jutsu he won't lose to anyone… He's a taijutsu specialist.

Naruto was being knocked around the entire room as Lee continued his assault. One more good punch and Naruto crashed into a wall. He picked himself up and shot a smile at Lee…

**Lee:** … I see you are alright. It seems that we both are capable of taking a beating and continuing to fight the good fight…

**Naruto:** Yeah… and I'm really starting to enjoy this, but I can't hold back any more…

Naruto began to remove his hoodie revealing a dark blue short sleeved shirt. Everyone seemed to be baffled as he seemed to be struggling with it before finally getting it off…

**Kiba:** What a goof… Struggling with his jacket just made everything he's done up 'til now a joke…

Naruto dropped his hoodie and in a similar fashion to Lee's leg weights, it crashed into the ground…

Once again, many of the spectators found their jaws hitting the ground…

**Kiba:** What… What is with these two…?

Lee stood ready as Naruto took his familiar stance. In one bat of the eye, it appeared that Naruto had surrounded Lee. Upon further observation, Lee determined that they were in fact just images. They were however, peculiar images as some appeared to be smiling, at least one was patting its butt, and the rest looked as if they were not taking the fight seriously…

Taking in the sights of all the Naruto images, Lee was blindsided with a punch to the jaw. He turned in time to see the next one coming and avoided. The battle waged on all over the arena while everyone else could barely keep up…

**Ino:** Wow… They're so fast that my eyes can't follow…

**Kurenai:** _Is this the same goofball I've heard so much about? _

**Asuma:** _What did Kakashi do? _

**Chouji:** Looks like this isn't the same Naruto that we used to know…

**Shikamaru:** I wouldn't go that far… He may be stronger than we remember, but he's still all over the place…

Once they stopped moving around, everyone found them at the center of the arena all battered and bruised. Lee looked to have taken the worst of it and it looked like he was desperate. He looked to his sensei and nodded…

Lee unwrapped the bandages on his wrists. Naruto knew what was coming and tried to avoid it at all costs, but it was no use… he was kicked into the air by Lee. The only problem was that Naruto wasn't soaring through the air. To solve this, Lee continued to kick until he had gotten Naruto to the desired height…

**Gai:** _Even the normal Lotus is self-damaging. All these extra kicks are dangerous for Lee too… End it here Lee!! _

**Lee:** I am sorry Naruto… but this… IS THE END…!!

The bandages wrapped themselves around Naruto's body and Lee grabbed on tight…

**Kakashi:** _This is a bad situation… Should I step in and save him… or should I just wait and see…? _

The two began to rapidly spin and shot to the earth…

**Lee:** PRIMARY LOTUS!!!

Dust was kicked up and filled the entire arena. No one could see a thing and many began to worry…

**Kiba:** Oh man…! With that kind of impact, there's no way Naruto could have survived it…

**Hinata:** What?! You don't think he's…… He can't be…

**Sakura:** _Naruto…? _

* * *

After a grueling match and a devastating manuever, is the match over?

............

Next chapter: ............


	31. Pride & Ambition

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**Recap:**

Lee unwrapped the bandages on his wrists. Naruto knew what was coming and tried to avoid it at all costs, but it was no use… he was kicked into the air by Lee. The only problem was that Naruto wasn't soaring through the air. To solve this, Lee continued to kick until he had gotten Naruto to the desired height…

**Gai:** _Even the normal Lotus is self-damaging. All these extra kicks are dangerous for Lee too… End it here Lee!! _

**Lee:** I am sorry Naruto… but this… IS THE END…!!

The bandages wrapped themselves around Naruto's body and Lee grabbed on tight…

**Kakashi:** _This is a bad situation… Should I step in and save him… or should I just wait and see…? _

The two began to rapidly spin and shot to the earth…

**Lee:** PRIMARY LOTUS!!!

Dust was kicked up and filled the entire arena. No one could see a thing and many began to worry…

**Kiba:** Oh man…! With that kind of impact, there's no way Naruto could have survived it…

**Hinata:** What?! You don't think he's…… He can't be…

**Sakura:** _Naruto…? _

**Pride & Ambition**

The dust began to settle and everyone anxiously awaited the results… Was it all over…? What is the fate of Lee and Naruto?

Once it cleared, Lee could be seen in the middle of a giant crater, but there was no Naruto in sight. Lee looked exhausted as from the still clearing dust and fluttering ribbons of bandages emerged Naruto as if nothing had happened…

**Lee:** I had no idea that you could do something like that Naruto… You are truly amazing.

**Naruto:** Yeah… well I had no choice. I had planned on saving it for some other time… but you forced my hand.

Naruto crouched again as Lee barely stood to his feet. In an instant Lee was knocked down and all around. It was beginning to look bad for Lee as he couldn't amount any kind of offense, much less defense to save his life…

**Sakura:** What's going on with Lee…? On minute he's bouncing all over the place… and now he can barely move…

**Gai:** The Lotus is a double-edged sword…

**Kakashi:** It's normally a forbidden technique. All that high speed taijutsu puts a lot of strain on the body… Right now he's feeling so much pain he can barely move… Right…… Gai? *looking over at him*

**Sakura:** … But then, why is Naruto still capable of moving the way he is…?

**Kakashi:** … Probably because of the clans he hails from… The jutsu he is using is that of a clan that proclaims that they are stars that fell from the heavens. In actuality, they have a great understanding of stars themselves and base jutsu from them. The technique he is using is one in which the user's speed is greatly enhanced… Even so, he will eventually feel its effects… _The question is… how long can his body hold out? _

Lee was hurtled through the air but he managed to catch himself. He then jumped back up to his feet…

**Naruto:** So, are you starting to feel better?

**Lee: **I am…!

**Naruto: **So your quick movements are coming back, huh? That's good… because it wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't difficult.

Naruto took out a few shurikens and threw them at Lee who dodged them. Once more Naruto threw some shurikens and kunais to test Lee's speed. It seemed that he was rejuvenated. Now came the real test…

**Lee:** _Sensei is watching and smiling… Just from that I am revived… Stronger… even stronger… _

**Gai:** Now the tables will be turned… "The Lotus of the Leaf blooms twice…"

**Lee:** … Though this battle of ours has been great… this will be the end of things one way or another…!

**Kakashi:** _The lotus of the Leaf blooms twice…!? _No way Gai!! You…

**Gai:** It's exactly what you think Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Then that genin kid will… The "Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates"…

**Gai:** Yeah… he will open them… He had the ability…

**Kakashi:** Even if he had the ability… such dangerous techniques like that…! The "Extreme Lotus" is one technique that shouldn't be taught! I have no interest in making you tell me what that kid means to you and your reasoning… but there are limits…

**Gai:** …… What would you… know about that boy…? That kid has something precious that he would give up his life to prove. So I wanted to turn him into a man that could accomplish it… That's all…

**Kakashi:** _That extreme recovery is because he opened the "Heal Gate"… _*looks at Gai* Gai… how many of the Eight Celestial Gates can that kid open…!?

**Gai:** Five gates.

**Kakashi:** _…… This isn't about hard work… That kid… he's a genius… _

**Sakura:** … Wha… What is all this!? What are these "Eight Celestial Gates" things?

**Gai:** It's the "limit removal" that is done in preparation for going into the "Extreme Lotus". In the inner coils of the body that flows through eight spots… the "Eight Gates". These are constantly working to limit the amount of chakra that flows in the body… The Lotus forcibly releases these restraints using chakra… It allows you to release tens of times more power than usual… even as the user's body destroys itself… For example, the "Primary Lotus" is done by opening just the first gate. You release the brain's restraints with the initial gate, then with the heal gate you forcibly raise your stamina… Then from opening the third gate, the "Gate of Life", you enter into the "Extreme Lotus"…

**Sakura:** No way… The "Primary Lotus" damages his body so much… anymore and he'll…

**Kakashi:** Yes… this technique is truly a double-edged sword. Opening all of the gates is called "The State of Eight Celestial Gates"… and for a short period of time you will gain strength that can surpass a Kage… but in exchange, you will definitely… die…!

**Lee:** … _Neji… Sasuke… Naruto… I cannot lose here… Gai sensei… acknowledge it… This is… the time I prove and protect my ninja way!!... _THE THIRD GATE, "GATE OF LIFE"… OPEN!!!

Lee's skin turned reddish and his pupils disappeared…

**Kakashi:** _He's opened the "Gate of Life"… Things are getting out of hand…!! _

**Lee:** AND THE FOURTH GATE, "GATE OF… **PAAAIN**"…… OPEN!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!

Naruto was horrified at what he saw. He knew that he would have no chance if he didn't act quickly. Lee gathered himself and quickly attacked, tearing up the ground as he went. In what seemed like an instant to the spectators, he had gotten to Naruto and kicked him into the air…

**Kakashi:** _Fast!! _

**Kiba:** What happened!!?

**Sakura:** Where are they!?

**Shikamaru:** Above us…!! *pointing upward*

**Chouji:** But I can't see that Lee guy… Where!?

Naruto was being smashed all about. No one could really see it but they could see little ribbons of Naruto's shirt flutter to the ground after each sound of a crushing blow…

**Hinata:** … Na… Naruto…

**Sakura:** NARUTOO!!!

**Naruto:** _Man… he's really thrashing me… If I don't… _

**Kakashi:** _His body can't take much more of this… _

**Neji:** _This is Lee…? But, since when did he…? _

**Lee:** *looks at an astonished Neji* …_Neji, this technique was originally meant for defeating you… Witness what it is that you have to look forward to!! _

As Lee quickly moved in for the kill, Naruto knew that it was now or never…

**Naruto:** _Oh man…! I hate doing this, I don't feel normal, but… _"DRAGON KING'S REIGN"!!!

**Kakashi: **_What!!?_

A bright flash of light pinpointed Naruto's location amidst the chaos as he narrowly avoided Lee's punch. The action came to a stand still as both landed on solid ground. When they did, Lee made a startling conclusion…

**Lee:** Those horns… that tail… that golden colored chakra… It's the technique you used to evade my "Primary Lotus"…

**Naruto:** ... Yeah… I was desperate then, so I decided to use it… but just for a second and now… if I want to win this thing… I have no choice but to use it again!!

Naruto lifted his head and, with his pupil-less eyes, Lee could see into his golden colored eyes clearly. This was truly intimidating and yet, Lee was feeling excited.

**Kakashi:** _Did he say "Dragon King's Reign"…?! That technique…! It spells trouble for Lee and even its user if he can't use it properly! I should really…_

**Lee:** I have enjoyed our match Naruto… but this… IS THE END!!! FIFTH GATE, "GATE OF LIMIT"… OPEN!!!

Before anyone could blink the two clashed, creating a wake of chaos. The force of the impacts of their collisions was devastating the entire place, and the action was much too fast to be followed…

**Naruto:** DRAGON'S DANCE!!!! *was all that anyone could make out*

Naruto batted Lee from their airborne battle and towards the ground. There he quickly created a Shadow Clone that delivered a standing kick to Lee. As Lee soared through the air, two more clones followed up with two well placed punches, one to the abdomen and one to the skull. Another then kneed Lee in the back and finally delivered three uppercuts which forcefully sent Lee into the air once again…

Lee was barely conscious as he drifted among the debris and dust but he, and everyone around, could hear a low, ferocious growl. It was coming from the ceiling where Naruto was planted. He crouched low to the ceiling and exploded at Lee…

**Naruto:** I... will win...!!... SHOOTING STAR!!!

A streak of light could be seen as Naruto collided with Lee and the two shot to the earth at break-neck speeds. The impact of the crash created a large and deep crater in the ground that was soon filled with what _was_ the ceiling…

To everyone's horror all the destruction and devastation caused by this match was now in the middle of the arena burying its combatants. Everyone frantically panicked as they tried to quickly recover the boys…

**Naruto:** Hey… what's wrong with everyone? You act like there's something important under all that rubble…

There on the statuesque ninja hands barely stood Naruto with Lee under his arm. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see that the two were not crushed under the ceiling, but were confused as to how he had managed it.

**Naruto:** … How did I make it out…? Well… it's simple really… After we crashed I was still using my jutsu when I saw the ceiling crumbling… so I grabbed Bushy-brow and high-tailed it…

**Kakashi: **_"Shadow Star", "Dragon's Reign", and "Dragon's Dance"… it looks like Naruto's been doing his best to learn jutsu from both parts… _

**3rd:** … _I gave him that scroll so that, in a sense, he could know who he was and what he represented. I had hoped that he would learn from it, but I had no idea…_

Naruto slowly made his way down onto the pile of rubble as well and laid Lee to rest. Gai and a few Medic-nins rushed over to him. Hayate was about to declare him the winner when… Lee arose. He had taken his familiar stance but Gai soon revealed that he was unconscious. One of the Medic-nin approached Gai and asked to have a word…

**Medic-nin:** … His condition doesn't appear to be too critical, but… he has shattered bones, torn muscles, and he is breathing erratically. He will have a tough recovery, one that he will have to be extremely cautious with…

**Gai:** Just tell me… will he ever be able to return to action…?

**Medic-nin:** … If we do all we can and he takes it easy for a while, he may have a chance… I would advise that he no longer be a shinobi… but it's his decision…

**Gai:** … I see…

**Naruto:** … Um… Bushier-brow sensei… I'm sorry about all of this… but you shouldn't be upset because to me… Lee gave his best and proved that he's a great ninja… There's no way that this'll stop him… Even if I had lost… I would have been glad if it were to someone like him… That's why… if you get the chance… tell him I said… thanks. Because of him I was able to push my limits and reach a new level…

**Gai:** … Heh… Sure thing kid… I'm sure he'd do the same if he could… Because of you he still has a goal that he has to really work to achieve.

Gai followed the Medic-nins that collected Lee to the hospital but as he did Naruto was clearly confused…

**Kakashi:** You know… I heard about you and Sasuke's little scuffle with Lee… and with what Gai just said… I'm sure you're one of the ninjas Lee wants to surpass… And since you've still got a lot of room to grow… you'll always be one of the ways he'd measure his ability. If you continue to get stronger like you have and become a better ninja… then so will he and anyone else that you inspire to become strong like yourself…

Naruto smiled as everyone made their way back up so that the prelims could continue. Before he did however, Naruto slowly made his way to the side to retrieve his jacket…

**Sakura:** What are you doing Naruto?

**Naruto:** I'll be up in a minute… I just got to get something… *bending down*

**Sakura:** Here… let me get it… You should take it easy now…

Sakura ran to pick up his jacket but could barely lift it off of the ground. Seeing her struggle Naruto decided to get it himself. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm as he headed upstairs…

**Sakura:** _… He picked that thing up with one hand while I struggled to lift it… How heavy is that thing…? How strong is Naruto to pick it up with one hand…?and in the condition he's in… _

Naruto slowly made his way up the steps with Sakura right behind him…

**Sakura:** _… I'm pretty strong myself but I still couldn't really pick it up… I guess it makes sense though… his muscles are bigger than mine… And his physique… Wait a minute… what am I thinking… I like Sasuke and Naruto is __**only**__ and __**will**__ only be my friend… But that doesn't change the fact that he's got a nice body… _

Sakura wiped the little bit of drool that was beginning to seep from her mouth before anyone else noticed. That's when she saw Hinata trying to speak to Naruto…

**Hinata:** N… Naruto… *getting his attention*

**Kurenai:** _Hinata… Well well… I had no idea… _

Hinata had closed her eyes tight and was offering something to Naruto. Kurenai and Sakura explained to Naruto that it was medical cream that would help heal his wounds faster. He didn't quite understand why she was giving it to him instead of saving it for herself, but he took it anyway…

**Naruto:** Uh… thanks Hinata… you're pretty nice you know…

Hinata just stood there blushing as Naruto and Sakura made their way past. Though she was too embarrassed to show it, Hinata was elated that she could help Naruto and that he accepted it…

**Neji:** _Hm… You seem to be enjoying yourself… Lady Hinata… _

Naruto was using the medical cream he received from Hinata and was amazed at how well it worked…

**Kakashi:** _Only he could heal as quickly… I'm always amazed by the power of the Ninetails… but I'm even more surprised by your power Naruto… There's no doubt that the Ninetails's power has been working overtime to heal your wounds even during battle… but for him to be able to use the "Shadow Star" technique as many times as he did and still have enough energy to stand… Not to mention he used "Dragon King's Reign"… a technique not all that different from the "Eight Gates"… After all of this and the fight he had to endure, he shouldn't be able to blink without feeling a little discomfort… and yet…_

Naruto walked over to the wall behind him with a smile on his face and sat against it. Sakura asked if there was something wrong and he said that he was fine. He even looked as if nothing were wrong… Kakashi would have to keep an eye on him… just in case…

**Kakashi: **_He doesn't seem to be in such bad shape after everything… My guess is that he's got the best of both clans. He's naturally tough because "beast warriors" tend to have a knack for taijutsu, meaning that he is physically fit... and with his other half in the equation, he has a great deal of chakra... even without the Ninetails. If he continues to develop the way he is, he may just rise through the ranks faster than I originally thought. _

**Kiba:** Aww man… I guess it's a good thing I didn't have to fight Naruto after all then… but now I'm curious… Who will I be fighting…?

**Kurenai:** Well… of the other 5, who would you like to face…?

**Kiba:** If I had my pick… it'd probably be either Chouji or the Sound guy… and the same for Hinata… The other two are bad news.

**Shino:** So you wouldn't want to face Hinata even though she may just forfeit and allow you to advance without any effort…?

**Kiba:** Of course not you idiot!! I wouldn't want her to just give up without a fight… and if she decided to fight… then I would think about quitting myself… You know as well as I do that Hinata is a lot tougher than she lets on!!

After a bit of discussion on the buildings durability, Hayate announced that they would proceed with the next match. To everyone's surprise it was…

Naruto pulls out an amazing win…!

What is the next match-up?

Next chapter: The Two Sides…


	32. Two Sides

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Naruto walked over to the wall behind him with a smile on his face and sat against it. Sakura asked if there was something wrong and he said that he was fine. He even looked as if nothing were wrong… Kakashi would have to keep an eye on him… just in case…

**Kakashi: **_He doesn't seem to be in such bad shape after everything… My guess is that he's got the best of both clans. __He's naturally tough because "beast warriors" tend to have a knack for taijutsu, meaning that he is physically fit... and with his other half in the equation, he has a great deal of chakra... even without the Ninetails. If he continues to develop the way he is, he may just rise through the ranks faster than I originally thought. _

**Kiba:** Aww man… I guess it's a good thing I didn't have to fight Naruto after all then… but now I'm curious… Who will I be fighting…?

**Kurenai:** Well… of the other 5, who would you like to face…?

**Kiba:** If I had my pick… it'd probably be either Chouji or the Sound guy… and the same for Hinata… The other two are bad news.

**Shino:** So you wouldn't want to face Hinata even though she may just forfeit and allow you to advance without any effort…?

**Kiba:** Of course not you idiot!! I wouldn't want her to just give up without a fight… and if she decided to fight… then I would think about quitting myself… You know as well as I do that Hinata is a lot tougher than she lets on!!

After a bit of discussion on the buildings durability, Hayate announced that they would proceed with the next match. To everyone's surprise it was…

* * *

It's discovered that Naruto has more to him than what just meets the eye. His heritage from the "beast warriors" has been his driving force, but now another has appeared. How can he fully realize his potential? With the best of both clans, the "beast warriors" and the "star fighters", Naruto seems to be a formidable fighter. One with potential that could one day reign supreme… or does he…?

**The Two Sides **

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**

**Kiba:** What the hell is this…?! Some kind of sick joke…!!

**Kurenai:** _Hinata… _*looking at her*

**3****rd****:** _What an interesting match up… though I doubt any match will be as entertaining as the previous… _

The two met in the center of the arena on top of the rubble…

**Neji:** I never thought I'd be facing you… Lady Hinata…

**Hinata:** … Nor I you… brother…

**Sakura:** I didn't know that Hinata had a brother… What are the chances that they'd have to face each other…?

**Kakashi:** They are members of the Leaf's oldest bloodline… the Hyuuga clan… but they aren't siblings…

**Sakura:** Then what are they?

**Kakashi:** Hmm… well… they are members of the Hyuuga clan's "main house" and "branch house"… you could say.

**Naruto:** Main house and… branch house?

**Gai:** Yes… Hinata is a member of the Hyuuga main house. Though Neji carries the same blood, more or less, he is in the lower house.

**Sakura:** So they're cousins then?... That makes fighting difficult…

**Gai:** Yes but… many things have happened between the two houses over the years… and right now they do not get along together very well.

**Naruto:** Why?

**Gai:** I'm not sure but… with a lot of old houses this is normal… in order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuuga family many rules have been established to put the main family in an advantageous situation… Because of this, the branch houses feel slighted…

**Sakura:** So they hate each other then…

**Hayate:** Now begin the match… _(cough)… _

**Neji:** Before we begin the fight… I'd like to ask you whether or not you will be using your little bow…

**Hinata: **No I…

**Neji: **Just as I thought… I'd also like to say something _more_ Lady Hinata… if you don't mind… You don't make a good shinobi so you should forfeit now! You are too kind… you wish for harmony and avoid conflict… you agree with others, never resisting… and you have no confidence in yourself… I can feel your sense of inferiority… That's why… I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin… but the Chunin Exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammates' request… and unwillingly entered… Am I wrong?

**Hinata:** N… No… I… I… just wanted… wanted to change myself… to do it myself…

Kurenai recalled the day that she became Hinata's sensei and approached Hiashi on the grounds for allowing this. He had said that it was her decision to become a ninja but to him she was not greatly suited. He didn't believe in her because she seemed to lack something necessary to be a real shinobi. Either that or he was extremely worried for her well-being and couldn't see her potential…

**Kurenai:** _Hinata is trying to change herself… _

**Neji:** Lady Hinata… you are nothing more than the spoiled brat of the main house. It is clear that this is not best for you and yet… you are allowed to do as you please. People cannot change themselves! Losers are losers… their personality and strength will not change.

Naruto was starting to look like he was being irritated. He couldn't take anymore of this jerk berating his friend. He jumped up and gripped the rail. If he said just one more thing…!

**Neji:** Because people cannot change, differences are born… Expressions like "_elite_" and "_loser_" are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality… all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from the branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan… so I know… you are just acting strong… deep down inside you want to run away from here.

**Hinata:** N… No… I… I really…

Neji activated his Byakugan, making Hinata even more uneasy…

**Neji:** You can't fool my eyes. Just now you eyes drifted to the upper left. This is a sign that you are remembering your past experiences… your painful past. Perhaps how you've been singled out for not being a real Hyuuga and efficient in our styles… After that, you looked to the lower right… That's a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain… Basically… you are thinking about yourself… and from all the experiences until now… You are imaging the results of this match… imagining that… you'll lose! That action of holding your arms out in front of your body… that shows that you are trying to create a wall between us, create distance from me… that you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling… because everything I have said is true. Furthermore… placing your hand up to your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance… It's a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying… So basically… in reality… haven't you already realized…? That you cannot change your…

**Naruto:** ENOUGH WITH THE PSYCHO-BABBLE!!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HINATA… OF COURSE YOU CAN CHANGE!!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN DO IT!!! JUST DO ME A FAVOR… KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS AS YOU DO!!!

Hinata was on the verge of crying her eyes out when she heard Naruto speak up. Once he did it was like the raging river of tears completely dried up…

**Naruto:** HINATA! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE HIM TALK TO YOU THIS WAY… SO EITHER YOU KICK HIS ASS OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!!! I KNOW YOU CAN… BECAUSE WHO ELSE COULD STOP A RAMPAGING DRAGON!!

**Neji:** _A dragon…? _

**Hinata:** _… I… He…… Naruto… thank you… _

**Neji:** _Her eyes have changed… _So you won't forfeit. I won't be held responsible for what happens.

**Hinata:** _I won't run away!! I no longer… I no longer… want to run away… _

Hinata made a few hand seals and rings of chakra began to form around her wrists and ankles. When she opened her eyes… they sparkled from the fire that burned brightly in them…

**Hinata:** Prepare yourself… brother!

**Neji:** Very well then…

They both took similar stances. Gai quickly stated that it was a greatly revered taijutsu style and because of that, and aside from Naruto and Lee's performances… Neji may very well be the best genin in the exam.

In a flash Hinata shot straight for Neji. He waited patiently for her to make her first move, a palm thrust to the head, and ducked it. He then attempted at hitting Hinata in her abdomen, but it was sidestepped. This went on and on before finally… someone fully connected…

Neji had thrusted his palm at Hinata's head… but she ducked and thrusted her hands into his abdomen. As a result, he was pushed back and blood began to drip from his mouth. He was unaware of this because he had no time to think about anything but Hinata as she kept up the assault…

**Sakura:** He's bleeding!

**Naruto:** Looks like that blow to the gut did some damage…

**Gai:** With the Hyuuga clan, a small touch is enough to be effective. They have a special taijutsu that have been passed down through the ages… The taijutsu Lee and I use causes damage by injuring the body and breaking bones. It's a fighting style that aims to cause damage to the outer body. You could call it an "Iron Fist" style… The Hyuuga on the other hand cause damage by flowing their chakra into the opponent's "chakra systems". A technique that destroys the inner organs, the "Gentle Fist" style… It may not look impressive… but it'll definitely be felt later.

**Kakashi:** Well… you can't train your inner body. It can be a critical hit for even the toughest guys.

**Gai:** Yeah but… I've heard that the little heiress there can't perform it as well. So how did she manage to do so much damage with in one blow…?

They continued to watch the battle as Neji took a blow from Hinata and slid across the floor and stopped at the rubble. Hinata quickly pounced on him before he had a chance to recover, but Neji rolled out of the way just in time. If he hadn't… he may have been smashed like the rest of the rubble…

**Kakashi:** _With one punch she inflicted enough damage to cause bleeding and smash through the rubble… And just now one of her kicks knocked out a chunk in that beam… _If you ask me… the thing responsible for her great damage are those spinning chakra rings around her wrists and ankles. They must increase the force of impact of her attacks. Now that I think of it… this reminds me of stories I've heard of shinobi with similar capabilities… But in the stories the shinobi had wings…

**Sakura:** In the forest Hinata grew wings right before she stopped Naruto when he was destroying everything…!

**Gai:** They could be connected seeing as Hinata's mother is said to have been a kunoichi from a different village. It's rumored that she was as beautiful as an angel, but she died shortly after the birth of the second daughter… If Hinata takes more after her mother than her Hyuuga father, then it makes sense that she doesn't quite have the knack for the Hyuuga style.

**Naruto:** That may be, but she's kicking Neji's butt…

**Shino:** She's really giving him a run for his money…

Hinata was currently winning as she had Neji on the ropes. It wasn't a one-sided fight however, as every now and again Neji would get in some shots of his own. As the fight continued, Kakashi noticed that the chakra rings around Hinata's wrists and ankles were shrinking. With every blow Neji landed the rings began to shrink and Hinata's pace began to slow…

They both were exhausted but Hinata wasn't about to give up now. If she could just keep it up, she had a real shot at winning. She charged and threw a right and a left, which Neji brushed aside and sidestepped. Neji jumped back to create some distance but Hinata continued to give chase. As he jumped, she did a somersault in the air hoping to land on Neji… but he evaded it. Right away she attempted an enzuigiri to Neji's neck, but he narrowly avoided it...

**A/N: Enzuigiri like the wrestling move or any move or strike targeting the back of the head. In wrestling it's mostly a jumping or high kick delivered to the back or even side of the head. (Just for those of you who didn't know :) **

Before Neji had any time to think, Hinata attempted a backflip kick. Neji blocked this by grabbing a hold of Hinata's ankles. Taking advantage of her situation, Hinata swung herself under Neji sending him stumbling forward.

Hinata charged ahead again… but this time she was stopped by Neji as he thrusted his palm into her chest…

Though he was completely drained, Neji managed to land a perfectly timed blow. This very blow caused Hinata to cough up a lot of blood.

**Neji:** So… this is… it… the extent… of the main house's… strength…? *blood dripping from mouth*

**Hinata:** _N… Not… yet…! _

Hinata attempted one more time to finish the match in her favor. With her left hand she shoved Neji's arm aside and caught him with a rising palm to the chin. Neji stumbled back and Hinata followed. With one more attack, she attempted to break his face… but Neji halted her chakra flow with one more strike and delivered another that sent her tumbling back. As she fell to the ground, a smirk appeared on Neji's face…

**Kakashi:** _What a guy…_

**Kurenai:** _It can't be… _

**3****rd****:** _No wonder he is considered to be a genius among the Hyuuga clan… _

**Neji:** This match is over… Whatever little chakra you have left is not good enough to defeat me now… If you don't believe me… then roll up your sleeve…

Hinata rolled up her coat sleeve and saw that Neji had been pinpointing specific spots on her. From the very beginning he had been targeting these points in order to render her ineffective…

**Neji:** This is the difference in talent that you cannot change… the difference that divides an elite… from a loser. This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said "I don't want to run" you were setting yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with desperation by now… Forfeit…!

**Hinata:** I… won't… go back… on my word… *rolling down sleeves* …That is… also my ninja way!

**Naruto:** …Hinata_…_ I never knew she was this incredible…

**Sakura:** She's very similar to you…

**Naruto: **Yeah... I already knew that with the whole, "born of two different clans" thing...

**Sakura: **That's not what I mean... She always seemed to be around you. Watching you is the only kind of way to explain this kind of stubbornness… Some of _your_ stubbornness must have rubbed off on her… I feel sorry for her…

**Kakashi: **_Stubborn… The whole lot of 'em is stubborn… some more than others… _

Hinata pulled herself up and began to cough up more and more blood the more she moved…

**Kurenai:** _She's at her limit… Any more damage and she'll… _

**Naruto:** YOU CAN DO IT HINATA!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!

One last smile appeared on her face before she turned her attention from Naruto to Neji. Before another word could be said, she charged at Neji. As she did a ring of chakra began to form around her head and wings of chakra began to sprout from her back…

**Hinata:** _Naruto… I have always watched you… I've watched you for all these years!! I've often wondered why that is?... I don't know why, but… when I look at you… I feel courage… I feel that if I try my best… even I can do it… that I'm worth something… That's how I begin to feel… _

Hinata continued to pressure Neji as everyone watched…

**Kurenai:** Hinata… _You've always had a hard time adjusting to the shinobi life… but you began to try to change yourself… I know better than anyone the tough training you put yourself through. But you'd always have a tough time on missions… You were afraid that you were too weak, feeling almost completely useless. The only time you gave it your all was when it really mattered, but you'd quickly lose your confidence… But today's Hinata is different… I've never seen her with eyes like that… _

**Hinata:** _Naruto… in the past I was the only one looking… but right now… you're watching me…! _

Hinata was knocked back again but would not go down or give up… She tried one more time… but the results were the same. This time though… she did not get up.

**Neji:** You don't understand anything…! From the beginning your attacks have done nothing…

**Kurenai:** _Hinata, that's enough… You may have lost, but you have changed… You did great…! _

**Gai:** A deciding blow to the heart. I feel bad for her… She won't be getting up again…

**Hayate:** Continuing is impossible… therefore…

**Naruto:** WAIT!! DON'T STOP IT!!!

**Sakura:** What are you saying idiot!! She's at her limit, she's unconscious!!!

To everyone's, except Naruto, surprise Hinata had sat up and was struggling to stand…

**Naruto:** She may be at her limit but she's not the only one…

**Sakura:** What do you mean by that…?

**Naruto:** You may not see it but I do… Neji's putting up a front, he's in much worse shape than he's letting on!

She finally made it to her feet, her wings had dispersed but the ring around her head was still flickering…

**Neji:** Why…?! Why do you stand…?! If you keep pushing yourself, you'll die…

**Hinata:** _He's finally watching me… the person I admire…I can't let things end… this badly… _

**Neji:** It's over… acting tough is useless. You can barely stand, I can see that. From the time of birth, the responsibility of the Hyuuga main house has been forced upon you and practically taken away… You have always hated yourself for your own weakness… but people cannot change… that is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore… Let it go!

**Hinata:** That's not true brother… because I can see it, even without the Byakugan… it's not me at all… The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses and the triviality of my heritage is you…

This sent Neji over the edge. He wasn't going to sit there and be insulted by someone who didn't know what she was talking about. If she wanted to continue the match, then they would…

**Neji: **Be silent… YOU INFERIOR…!!

Neji charged Hinata as fast as he could. He was going to finish the match one way or the other. As he closed in and tried to deliver the finishing blow the present Jounin tried to stop him… but not before he made full contact…

* * *

Neji lets his emotions get the better of him and he goes for the kill...

The match and the prelims come to an end...

Next chapter: The Good, The Bad, and The Deadly...


	33. The Good, The Bad, & The Deadly

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

To everyone's, except Naruto, surprise Hinata had sat up and was struggling to stand…

**Naruto:** She may be at her limit but she's not the only one…

**Sakura:** What do mean by that…?

**Naruto:** You may not see it but I do… Neji's putting up a front, he's in much worse shape than you think…

She finally made it to her feet, her wings had dispersed but the ring around her head was still flickering…

**Neji:** Why…?! Why do you stand…?! If you keep pushing yourself, you'll die…

**Hinata:** _He's finally watching me… the person I admire…I can't let things end… this badly… _

**Neji:** It's over… acting tough is useless. You can barely stand, I can see that. From the time of birth, the responsibility of the Hyuuga main house has been forced upon you and practically taken away… You have always hated yourself for your own weakness… but people cannot change… that is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore… Let it go!

**Hinata:** That's not true brother… because I can see it, even without the Byakugan… it's not me at all… The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses and the triviality of my heritage is you…

This sent Neji over the edge. He wasn't going to sit there and be insulted by someone who didn't know what she was talking about. If she wanted to continue the match, then they would…

**Neji: **Be silent… YOU INFERIOR…!!

Neji charged Hinata as fast as he could. He was going to finish the match one way or the other. As he closed in and tried to deliver the finishing blow the present Jounin tried to stop him… but not before he made full contact…

* * *

**The Good, The Bad, & The Deadly**

The Jounin sensei and Hayate, excluding Asuma, had subdued Neji, but not before he had thrusted his palm into the chest of…

**Sakura:** Naruto…!!

Naruto had stepped between Hinata and Neji's attack before it could hit and now… Naruto was pissed…

He coughed up blood on Neji as it began to run from his mouth… but that wasn't what caught Neji's eye. Naruto's tail was like a lizard's as it slithered its way around Hinata's feet and horns began to jut out from his head. Naruto looked up and startled everyone around as his eyes were two different colors, gold and red.

**Naruto:** … Are you gonna remove your hand…? Or am I gonna have to do it for ya?

Neji and the Jounins immediately gave Naruto a little breathing room. Then Hinata began to cough up even more blood and everyone turned their attention to her…

**Neji:** Who told you to interfere…? If it wasn't for you cheering her on, she wouldn't be in this position…

Naruto didn't say a word as he was solely focused on Hinata and her well-being…

**Gai:** Neji, give it a rest. You gave me your word that you wouldn't lose your head over this main family stuff.

**Neji:** Why do even the other Jounins jump in…? I guess it's just more special treatment for the main family's _"princess"_…

Naruto began to feel an unusual shift. His one gold eye turned red as he could feel chills up his spine and in his scaly tail. He had an urge, but he managed to keep himself under control. The only thing that was important at this time was Hinata.

Kurenai was listening to Hinata's heartbeat as it began to weaken. She was anxiously awaiting the Medic-nins when Hinata spoke up…

**Hinata:** … Na… Naruto…

Naruto immediately kneeled down to better listen to her, his eyes returning to gold…

**Hinata: **…Do… do you think…… I was able to… change… a little…? *in a fading whisper*

Hinata's eyes completely closed and her heart stopped to a crawl. The medics finally arrived and checked her pulse before preparing to move her…

**Neji:** Hey you… the loser over there. I'd like to tell you two things. If you're a shinobi then act like one and cut out the pathetic cheering… and one more thing… In the end… a loser is a loser… They cannot change!!

**Naruto:** Is that all you got to say…? 'Cause if it is, I have a few things to tell you… You're pathetic! You said that her attacks did nothing but you've got fresh blood dripping from your mouth and you look like a breeze could knock you over!! And earlier you were nearly out of breath when you finally managed to stop her chakra flow!! She had you beat…! You lucked out and you know it!! So don't act like you're all high and mighty…! If you want to test me then you better be sure…

**Neji:** Heh…

In an instant Naruto had charged for Neji but Kakashi had stopped him just a couple of feet away…

**Kakashi:** Naruto, I can understand how you feel, but now's not the time for this. Keep yourself under control…

Still glaring at Neji, Naruto heeded the words of his sensei and began to return to normal, at least as far as having red eyes and a scaly tail. He then turned his attention back to Hinata as she was being carted away…

Naruto looked at the blood left by Hinata and back at Neji. He walked over, placed his hand in it, and held it up at Neji…

**Naruto:** _I promise you… _You… are going down!!

**Kankuro:** What an idiot! He actually thinks he has a chance… _But now there are two people to worry about… The only thing is that Gaara's got a temper…*_looks over at a shivering Gaara* _… Damnit, all of this blood and destruction is getting Gaara excited again… The demon inside of him is without a doubt waking…… But that Neji guy is strong. I wonder if what the pipsqueak said was right or if he was just running his mouth… I need to think of a plan for when the main test comes around… I should gather some info. Maybe I'll ask that idiot, Naruto. _

Kankuro walked over to the side Naruto was on to see him actually looking a bit docile. He tried to make with the small talk but Naruto wasn't responding…

**Kankuro:** Come on, I think you're a funny guy… I like you.

**Naruto:** Yeah… *coldly* …well you're not funny even though you look like a clown… I don't like you.

**Kankuro:** _Bastard… I'll kill you!! How dare you!! _

**Naruto:** What do you want?

Naruto would hardly even pay the guy any kind of attention…

**Kankuro:** Oh… umm… it's about that guy, Neji but…

**Naruto:** **I'm gonna kick his ass**!! *horns popping up, eye twitching*

**Kankuro:** No-… Nobody is asking that…

**Hayate:** _(Cough, cough)_… And now… _(cough)_… we will begin the next match…

**Shikamaru:** Hey Chouji, you're in trouble. Only strong guys are left, what will you do? Especially that Sand guy. His eyes speak volumes of danger. Those are the types that are the most dangerous.

**Chouji:** I'll just… immediately forfeit so I don't care… *crossing arms*

**Asuma:** So does that mean that you don't want the "All-you-can-eat" steak dinner after the test?

**Shikamaru:** Hey… don't convince him with food…

**Chouji:** No way… *coldly turning away*

**Asuma:** Don't worry, if things get dangerous I'll jump in and save you. You saw what happened to Hinata, right?

**Ino:** Yeah!!! You can do it Chouji…!! Listen to sensei!!!

**Shikamaru:** _I don't know… Hey, with Hinata the only sensei not to jump in was you!! Is Chouji going to be alright…? _

After hearing his sensei's proposal, Chouji was very enthused about his match…

**Chouji:** LET'S GO STEAK!!! LET'S GO STEAK!!!

**Kiba:** Craaaaap!!! There are only four of us left… and the Sand brat is still in the running… Please… anybody but him…

**Shino:** Look at it this way… he's only one of the three opponents you may have to face. The odds of you facing him are 1 in 3…

The screen revealed the participants in the next match and Gaara made his way down to the ground…

**Gaara:** Well… *coldly* …get down here…

**Kiba:** Ha ha ha… I can't believe the luck…

**Chouji:** OOOOOOOOHHHHH…!!!... SAFE AGAIN!!!

**Ino:** Stop doing that you idiot, everyone will think you're some kind of coward!! *bonking him on the head*

**Gaara vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

**Kiba:** What rotten luck!! _The best thing to do would be to forfeit, but… after Hinata gave her all… I can't let myself look bad in front of everyone!! _I'm gonna do this!! *tears forming, shaking*

**Shino:** I think he has a death wish… Hopefully it doesn't come to that…

**Hayate:** Then please… begin!

**Kiba:** "BEAST MIMICRY: ON ALL FOURS JUTSU"!! Ready or not… here I come!

Kiba quickly charged at Gaara who stood motionless as if he didn't even care. Kiba slashed at him only to be blocked by…

**Kiba:** The sand…!

The sand then turned on him and he got away as fast as he could. He tried again only to be turned away by the sand again…

**Kiba:** Man… this is tough. Looks like I'm gonna need your help Akamaru…

Akamaru was scared and reluctant but he prepared to help out however he could. Kiba threw a smoke bomb and he and Akamaru attacked. Before the smoke could clear however, both Kiba and Akamaru were tossed out…

**Kiba:** Nothing seems to work on this guy… I guess we have to go all out then… Let's do it Akamaru!!

Kiba tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru who jumped on his back as he grew and his fur turned red. He then transformed into a clone of Kiba…

**Kiba:** "BEASTMAN CLONES"!!!

**Ino:** Whoa… his eyes are scary!!

**Shikamaru:** What did he take?

**Chouji:** A soldier pill…

**Ino:** Huh? Soldier pill…?

**Chouji:** The soldier pill is a special medicine that is said to allow a soldier to fight for three days and nights without resting. It's full of proteins and contains a special stimulant. Kiba and Akamaru's chakra has likely momentarily increased.

**Asuma:** _Releasing the body's chakra and attacking like a wild beast. It's the perfect thing for Kiba. _

**Kiba:** Here we come… "ON ALL FOURS JUTSU"!!

The two attacked furiously, trying to get at Gaara, but the sand blocked them at every turn.

**Kiba:** Take this!! FANG OVER FANG!!!

The two then turned into living drills as the violently spun and drilled at and through anything and everything they could trying to get Gaara. When the dust settled, Gaara was still in the same disposition without even a speck of dirt on his clothes…

**Gaara:** Is that all…? Are you done?

Gaara put out his hands and Kiba knew exactly what was coming… He and Akamaru did there best to avoid being caught by Gaara's sand, but when he nearly had Akamaru, Kiba sacrificed himself…

**Kiba:** RUN AKAMARU!! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!!!

Akamaru instead ran right for Gaara, foolishly trying to save his master. Without showing any sign of emotion, Gaara lifted his hand up and the sand that was wrapped around Kiba floated into the air. The sand itself protected Gaara from Akamaru's attack and smashed him against a nearby wall…

**Kiba:** NOOO!!!! AKAMARU!!! STOP THIS…!! I GIVE UP!! JUST LET ME GO SO I CAN CHECK ON MY DOG!!

**Gaara:** I don't think so…

**Kiba:** AT LEAST LET AKAMARU GO!! *struggling to get free*

**Hayate:** The match is over Gaara, he's forfeited… you won… Let him go…

With a look of disdain, he continued…

**Gaara:** … Sand…

**Kiba:** _I'm gonna die…!! _

Kiba shut his eyes as tight as he could and waited for what was to come…

**Gaara:** … Cof-…

Kiba heard that Gaara had suddenly stopped and opened his eyes to see why…

**Kiba:** What happened…?! I'm not covered by sand… *looks up* …Naruto?

Naruto had swooped in at the last possible second and plied Kiba from Gaara's sand. He had been on edge ever since Hinata's fight and now it seemed like he was going to take his aggression out on someone. Everyone was amazed to see this sight and was perplexed as to why he would put himself in danger…

**Naruto:** Kiba… get Akamaru and get out of here…

Naruto was freaky looking to Kiba. He had never seen him like this... Black horns with red tips were growing out of his head, his tail was scaly and lizard-like, his eyes were red, and wings were shrinking into his body. He even had this strange look in his eyes, like he was in some kind of trance. Kiba noticed that Naruto was baring his teeth. In a primal sense, this was a sign to Gaara that he should back off. Gaara however, didn't even bat an eye at this… well more like a crazed look with one eye shortly twitching. Naruto also appeared to be twitching as his right eye and his mouth sort of fidgeted. Tension was steadily building as everyone looked on as the two just stared at eah other. It was as if two monstrous demons had staked claim and were ready to fight to the death for it. Kiba didn't want to be caught in the middle of these two right now, so he immediately went to get Akamaru but was chased by Gaara's sand. While Gaara was focused on trying to eliminate Kiba, Naruto took this opportunity to attack him…

Gaara's sand came to a complete halt when it had Kiba cornered. It then rapidly changed its direction. Naruto had made his way past the sand and the returning sand tried to block his way but… Naruto got through using his "Shadow Star" and landed a hit on Gaara.

Everyone was shocked, especially the Sand team. This was the first that they had ever seen Gaara touched by anyone. Naruto quickly pounced on Gaara while he was down and started wailing on him. As he did, he noticed that pieces were being chipped off as he punched him…

The sand converged on them but by the time it had gotten back to Gaara, Naruto was no longer there.

**Kankuro:** _Oh no… he's using his sand armor… The fact that he's relying on it proves that he's in a bad defensive position… I thought that everyone here was pushovers, but the ones that have made it past the prelims so far have been a bunch of freaks… Fortunately, there'll be one less to worry about… _

**Sakura:** Naruto!! What are you doing…?! Are you trying to get yourself killed…?

Sakura's yells of concern didn't get through to him. He had a look in his eyes that let on just how focused he was in this matter. A golden colored chakra began to enshroud Naruto once again. Everyone watched in anticipation if this would prove successful or just a waste of time…

Naruto rushed Gaara and disappeared from his sight. When he reappeared there were six Narutos. They all stood still but one attacked. Gaara focused all of his attention on that one and managed to capture him through a great deal of trial and error…

**Gaara:** SAND COFFIN!!

He crushed Naruto but there was no blood splattering everywhere, just smoke…

**Temari:** Gaara!! Look out!!

Gaara turned to meet a punch right in the kisser. He was then kicked into the air by four separate Narutos. As he reached his high point, he was met by another Naruto and his heel to the face.

Gaara flipped through the air once and landed on his gourd. He looked up to see Narutos raining down on him…

**Narutos:** STAR SHOWER!!!

They crashed into Gaara, driving him further into the ground. Naruto began to pace as Gaara's formerly motionless body began to shift. As Gaara made his way to his feet Naruto smiled as if he were enjoying this little scuffle…

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei… someone has to stop Naruto before something bad happens…

**Kakashi:** I'm sure everyone wants to put a stop to this as well… but I'm sure that everyone is curious to see exactly how this turns out.

Gaara and Naruto were staring each other down and prepared to launch another wave of attacks… but they were stopped by Hayate who stepped in between them. Gaara saw this and snapped out of it. He began to breakdown and no longer wanted to have anything to do with this. He returned to his team up top. Naruto, though reluctant, also returned to the rafters.

With that disaster diverted the prelims could finally come to a conclusion. There was only one match left so there was no reason for the screen and the last remaining combatants were asked to come on down…

Both Chouji and Dosu complied meeting in the center of the arena, on top of the still remaining rubble…

**Dosu:** _I never thought I would be last… At any rate, I'll have to win so that I can fight Sasuke in the finals… Lord Orochimaru, I will fulfill your wishes… I now realize what your plans were… the way you went ahead to find Sasuke before we could find him and implanting your curse instead of killing him… In other words, we were your "guinea pigs" to see what Sasuke's true strength really is during these trials… What you really wanted wasn't his life, but Sasuke himself… _

**Hayate:** _(Cough)_… Well then, match 10, Begin!

**Shikamaru:** You can do it!!

**Ino:** GO FATASS!!

**Chouji:** Tho-Those guys better watch it! I'll win this match and tear them apart!

**Dosu:** Well then… I guess I'll put a stop to the playing and end it quickly for you… _fatty_…

Chouji was steaming. That was the last straw and he was going to rain down destruction on the mummy man's head…

**Chouji:** NINJA ART: MULTI-SIZE JUTSU…!! MEAT TANK!!!

Chouji tucked in his head and limbs and turned into a giant bowling ball. He accelerated in Dosu's direction ready to do some serious damage. Dosu barely evaded the first attempt at crushing him by jumping to the side. Chouji changed his direction and went after his opponent again but was evaded again… and again… and again…

Dosu had hopped all around trying to find a point of attack that wouldn't get him crushed. While focusing all of his attention on Chouji, Dosu tripped over some rubble and rolled down the hill… Chouji wasn't too far behind…

Dosu came to a stop and could see Chouji barreling his way. He had no time to get up and would be crushed…

**Ino:** YAY, CHOUJI!!! YOU DID IT!!!

Dosu laid on the pile of rubble, not moving. Chouji released his jutsu and began to jump for joy. Just then… Dosu appeared behind him. He turned around in time to feel a punch to the gut and some violent vibrations…

As his body jiggled from the attack, Chouji began to feel worse and worse by the second. Dosu withdrew his attack and awaited any sign of sure victory. Chouji stood on his feet mumbling something about feeling sick before finally… he dropped to the floor.

**Hayate:** Winner!! Dosu Kinuta!!!

**Dosu:** _Lord Orochimaru… I'll show you that I'm no "guinea pig"… _

The Medic-nins collected Chouji and cleared out of the arena. With that, the prelims were officially over. The winners were to line up and await information about the finals…

* * *

Kabuto was standing outside, enjoying the breeze when…

**Kabuto:** The prelims have ended… and they will begin the finals.

**Orochimaru:** … This place has really become accustomed to peace… in a time when it's said that other countries are busy strengthening their forces. I'm sure that we could take it if we wanted… Though, I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of the old geezer…

**Kabuto:** Is that so? It seems to me that you're still hesitant to act… From now on, the various hidden villages will fight against each other in a long and intense battle… the Hidden Sound is also one of them. You intend to become the trigger for all this… and he's the bullet for that purpose, isn't he? Sasuke Uchiha…

**Orochimaru:** Hehe… you're so intuitive that it's scary.

**Kabuto:** Not really. You speak too highly of me… I didn't know about Dosu, Kin, and Zaku after all. As part of my assignment to gather information on Sasuke and Naruto, I wanted to know the power of the three Sound-nins… I acted foolishly and purposefully took them on… I haven't gained your absolute trust yet… it seems…

**Orochimaru:** Was there a necessity to even tell you, my right hand man, about something as insignificant as those three…? That is the proof of my trust… and that's why… I may ask you to take care of Sasuke for me… It seems that the curse mark I placed on him was sealed up by Kakashi… not that it will have any effect of course… as long as the "darkness" in his heart doesn't disappear… I want you to kidnap him now… *malicious smile*

**Kabuto:** That's so unlike you… You seem so anxious…

**Orochimaru:** There was something that bothered me a little…

**Kabuto:** Is it… Naruto Uzumaki?

**Orochimaru:** Hehehe… such a clever who lives for the sole purpose of killing his brother Itachi in revenge… he's a child who will never die until he achieves that goal… but when he fought me… he came at me without fear of death, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me. I didn't think he was one who rushed to die so quickly. According to your data, it looks as if his contact with the Ninetails boy is changing Sasuke's goals and heart… He's a child with much influence on Sasuke… so the sooner we tear them apart the better… I must dye him in my colors soon…

**Kabuto:** … Well then…

A wicked smile crossed Orochimaru's lips…

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto… if you want to stop me… all you have to do is kill Sasuke now… You can't likely kill me. You're strong… but only about the same level as Kakashi…… _(chuckles)_… I'm only joking. Go on now, I have faith in you.

Kabuto went on his way to retrieve Sasuke…

* * *

**Hayate:** All of those that have won the right to compete in the "third round test" of the Chunin Exam… _(cough)_… one is missing but… congratulations to you all!

**Sakura:** … Sensei… I… I have something to ask you…

**Kakashi:** … Is it about Sasuke? Who knows, I'm sorry to say that even I don't know all that much about what's going on right now… But… don't worry too much… _The rest is up to Sasuke, but… _Sakura, I have to leave for a moment so be sure to listen to what the tournament instructions are…

**Sakura:** … O… Ok…

The 3rd Hokage stepped in front of the winners to further explain things to them…

**3****rd****:** Well, now I'd like to start explaining the main test. As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everyone. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like for you to show all of your abilities with no reserves. That is why… the finals will be held a month from now…

**Naruto:** We're not gonna do it right here, right now?

**3****rd****:** This break, you can say, will be for preparations…

**Neji:** What does that mean?

**3****rd****:** It means… that in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event… and this is also preparation time for you examination students.

**Kankuro:** … I don't understand what you're trying to say. What does that mean?

**3****rd****:** Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy… and yourself. It's the time period where you can calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you gathered during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with… the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent… However, the final trial will not be like this. There are those that have shown all they are capable of. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent… to make things fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your bodies as well…

**Naruto:** _I've got to improve… There's no way I'm gonna do nothing but rest for a whole month!! _

* * *

Sasuke laid in bed, quietly resting… That is until there was a struggle outside of his hospital room… The door opened and in walked Kabuto, nonchalantly…

**Kabuto:** (_Sigh)…_ There's such a thing as being too outstanding… We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Lord Orochimaru… _To think that even at such a young age, he has a demon living in his heart… and for it to be used against him… Eventually with that ninjutsu, this boy will also… _

Kabuto pulled out a scalpel and slowly approached Sasuke's resting frame. As he got closer he sensed a presence. Without even looking, he tossed it at the one standing behind him…

**Kabuto:** … Just what I'd expect of you… Kakashi. To stop my attack on you from your blind spot…

**Kakashi:** You… You're no ordinary genin, are you…? Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon, you're quite a guy.

**Kabuto:** No… not really…

**Kakashi:** What do you want with Sasuke? Depending on your answer… I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated.

**Kabuto:** Can that be done…? *eerie smile* …By the likes of you?

**Kakashi:** You want to try me…? Just who are you? *looks around the room* ..._To easily kill all the ANBU members that I stationed… _You… Aren't you the son of a Leaf ninja doctor…? Wasn't your name Kabuto?

**Kabuto:** Next time, you better prepare at least ten men…

**Kakashi:** I'm asking you a question, so answer me. You're connected to Orochimaru, aren't you?

**Kabuto:** … If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove whether I am or not. I won't talk no matter what. I don't really like to fight… If you let me get away, it's something you'll eventually find out… so won't you let me go? *smiles*

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and Kabuto quickly pulled out a curved kunai of his own…

**Kabuto:** I guess you aren't just gonna let me go then…

**Kakashi:** You know the laws of the village, don't you…?

**Kabuto:** Please stop acting so superior, I've got the advantage right now…

He held his kunai over Sasuke's throat. In one swift motion, he tried to stab him but was stopped by Kakashi who knocked away the kunai and kicked Kabuto away. As Kakashi subdued him, he noticed a figure out the corner of his eye that ran for the door…

It was one of the ANBU corpses but once he opened the door… there stood another Kakashi. He was now surrounded and targeted by both Kakashis. Unfortunately, this was just a diversion as the real Kabuto had jumped through the window. Kakashi quickly rushed to the window in time to see Kabuto fall into a tree and make his escape…

**Kakashi:** _Damn, I let him escape. He's really something… It's just as I thought… this is the "Dead Soul Jutsu" where you control the dead body by making the heart beat for a short period of time. As if that weren't enough, he even changed the dead body's face surgically to look like him… _

He checked the room for any other clue as to what Kabuto was doing or a way to track him. He noted that there was no odor and that he didn't leave anything to chance. This kid was good and he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed to say it…

* * *

**3****rd****:** Well, I'd like to dismiss you now, but… there is something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that. There are pieces of paper inside the box that Anko is holding. Each of you are to take one piece…

Anko made her way around to each combatant until all present had a piece of paper. They were then asked to call out the number on said paper so that they could be placed against the proper opponent. When all done, the tournament bracket was…

**(1)Naruto Uzumaki vs. (2)Neji Hyuuga**

**(3)Gaara vs. (4)Sasuke Uchiha**

**(5)Kankuro vs. (6)Shino Aburame**

**(7)Shikamaru Nara vs. (8)Dosu Kinuta**

**(9)Temari – (to face the winner of match 4)**

**Temari:** _What…? The finals are just a regular tournament…? _

**Shikamaru:** _Oh man… I've got an extra match. It's not like I want to avenge Chouji or anything… What a drag… _

**Kankuro:** _Thank god I'm not in the same block as Gaara…! The guy would probably make good on his promises to kill me if he was really given the chance… _

**Gaara:** _Sasuke… Uchiha… _

**Neji:** _… Perfect… _

**Naruto:** _Neji Hyuuga, right off the bat…! And either Sasuke or Gaara after that… I couldn't have asked for anything better…!_

**3****rd****:** Well then, you're free to begin strategizing or resting as you like. With this I'll dismiss you all, but are there any final questions?

**Shikamaru:** Since it's a tournament, wouldn't that mean that there can only be one winner, right…? Which would mean that only one person can become a Chunin doesn't it?

**3****rd****:** No, that's not quite it… There will be judges, including myself, the Kazekage, Lords of various countries that will make mission requests and other ninja leaders who will be watching the final test. Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities… Those judged to have the necessary qualities of a Chunin will be able to become a Chunin… even if they lose their match.

**Temari:** That means that… there's a possibility of everyone here becoming a Chunin…!?

**3****rd****:** Yes… but also the possibility that no one will become one. To advance in the tournament means that you will have more chances to appeal to the judges. If you understood that, then thank you for all the effort you exerted for these trials! You're all dismissed until a month from now!

**Naruto:** _If I win my match then the second round will be against either Sasuke or that browless Sand freak… Either way… it'll be a lot of fun. I'm getting excited just thinking about it... To be on the safe side, I'd better ask Kakashi sensei for a little help… _

As everyone left to… do whatever it was that they needed to do, Naruto set out in search for his sensei. He finally found him in the hospital and asked Kakashi to help him with his training and give him some pointers. Kakashi, on the other hand had another plan. He would let someone else help Naruto while he took care of "other matters".

**Naruto:** Hey that's no fair…!! I bet you plan on training Sasuke!! Why won't you…

**Kakashi:** Now now… don't say it like that. Besides, I found someone that is a lot more reliable than me…

Naruto had a questioning look on his face when Kakashi pointed behind him. Naruto turned to see…

**Naruto:** … WHAT…!!? THIS GUY…!? THE… THE… CLOSET PERVERT…!!?

**Kakashi:** What… did you call Ebisu sensei… a… closet pervert…?

**Naruto:** Why the hell does he have to train me…!? He's a pain in the ass and he's weaker than me!! He's completely useless…!

**Ebisu:** How rude…!

**Naruto:** Before this, I beat this guy with my "Harem Ju-"…

Before he could finish Ebisu put a hand over his mouth…

**Kakashi:** … "Harem… Jutsu"…?

**Ebisu:** Oh, well it's nothing really… _(Nervous chuckle)_… just a joke between friends…

He pulled Naruto to the side and offered to treat him to anything he wanted as long as he kept the events surrounding their past encounter to himself. Naruto agreed to keep things on hush, at least for now…

**Kakashi:** Well, I'm not too surprised as Ebisu is a Special Jounin that's assigned to help Konohamaru's development, but…

**Ebisu:** Hahaha… yes well, we go way back, right?

**Naruto:** But why is it this guy? I really don't like this…

**Ebisu:** Same goes here. If it wasn't Kakashi's request, who'd want to train the likes of you!?

**Kakashi:** Naruto… of you and the other two, you seem to be the one with the worst basic skills. Since Ebisu sensei is a tutor who specializes in teaching only the elite, he should be able to teach it to you thoroughly this time. If you learn to better utilize your chakra, you could be a great ninja in no time.

**Naruto:** … Fine…! But compared to Sakura and Sasuke, where do I come up short?

**Ebisu:** Naruto, after hearing about you and the other two from Kakashi sensei, I analyzed the data… and could tell that you aren't able to control your chakra very efficiently. I'll explain one by one all the faults you have in detail...

**A/N: Time skip/Fast Forward – If you want to hear the long winded explanation it's in the manga and anime… **_**(fast forwarding sound)**_

**Ebisu:** In your case… you can't afford to point out others faults. You are even more inept than Sasuke. When you only need 30% you inadvertently create 50%. Furthermore, in your case, you're so unskilled at controlling your chakra that you can only use 10% when you really should be using 30%. You are only able to conserve 50% of your stamina and can only create one clone with 40% of wasted chakra just remaining unused… Even when you three use the same jutsu, there is this much of a difference! Well, this example might have been exaggerated a little to show the difference in you three, but you, Naruto, build up too much chakra, use too much stamina , and your jutsu activation is also unstable.

**Naruto:** … Is that right…? Are you sure you aren't exaggerating even more? If you'd seen me in action yourself, I'm sure you wouldn't be saying these things. Sure in my last fight I started running low, but that was probably because I couldn't use my ability to sense the amount of chakra I put out like I normally do…

**Kakashi:** You couldn't use your ability…? Regardless of that, among you three, you just happen to have the greatest amount of stamina. _Well, on the other hand, it can also be said that because of the influence from the Ninetails, who is at the root of that stamina… the chakra becomes more difficult to control… _

Kakashi went on his way and left Naruto to Ebisu. Naruto reluctantly followed his new teacher to the bathhouse. Once they arrived, Naruto couldn't help but notice that they had _"inadvertently"_ come to the women's bathhouse.

**Naruto:** … Uuum… what are we doing here…? If I had to guess, I'd say that you were hoping to use me as an excuse to spy…

**Ebisu:** No no, Naruto! It's not what you think. I won't allow any shameless acts!!! *blushing as he nodded to a group of women*

**Naruto:** _Right… whatever, you… closet pervert! _

**Ebisu:** Now… we will begin training here at the hot springs.

**Naruto:** What are we gonna do?

**Ebisu:** Hehe… walk on the water… I've heard from Kakashi that you've already done the lesson to climb trees without using your hands… It's a variation of that.

**Naruto:** Oh… that! I remember Kakashi and Zabuza doing that! It was so cool!

**Ebisu:** Well, if you remember… in tree climbing, you only have to continually create the same amount of necessary chakra and gather it to the necessary place. The tree is solid and all you have to do is stick to it. In order to walk on water however, you must always expel the appropriate amount of chakra into the water from your feet and make it match only the amount necessary to stay afloat… This chakra control is much more difficult than to simply continue to create the same amount of chakra and is meant to be used for control training where you learn to create a set amount of chakra needed to expel for the use of a jutsu.

**Naruto:** This… is gonna be tough…

**Ebisu:** Well, in your case it's probably better to show you how to do it… First, you gather the chakra to your feet. *doing so* …Then, as you continually expel a set amount of chakra… you match it to the weight of your body.

Ebisu stepped out onto the water and began to walk around on top of it. Naruto was amazed. Not wanting to waste any time, he decided to give it a try. He followed Ebisu's directions and gathered the chakra to his feet and tried to match it to the weight of his body, but…

As soon as he stepped onto the surface he plummeted to the bottom. Since the water was boiling hot, Naruto jumped out as quickly as he could.

**Ebisu:** It's just as I expected…

Naruto wasn't gonna let this stop him. He would try and try and try again until he got it right. Unfortunately, he just failed and failed and cooked time and time again…

**Ebisu:** … You have nothing to be ashamed of… I assumed that we would be doing this everyday for the entire month, but… I'm surprised. It's only been a few hours and yet you're able to take a few steps across the water. That's impressive for a genin, though…

Naruto had fallen in again and was slowly made his way out of the hot spring and onto dry land…

**Ebisu:** … it appears as though you're beginning to run low on stamina... You're coming out slower and slower. Perhaps we should call it a day and pick it up tomorrow…

**Naruto:** No! I'm not tired yet… The only reason why I'm coming out slower is because I'm starting to get used to the heat of this hot spring. It's not burning like it was… Besides, I'm starting to get it now…! Even without my ability to make it easier, I'm gonna suck it up and do this!!

**Ebisu:** … _To think that he'd grasp the concept of this chakra control so quickly… Who'd have imagined you'd progress like this… It's true that there are no shortcuts, no matter what you do… It looks like I was wrong about you… You are a much smarter teacher than I… and you weren't just some fox monster… You are a proud Leaf ninja…! _

Ebisu noticed that Naruto was losing focus because he was looking at something. He turned around to see someone peeking into the women's bath and approached him with Naruto's splashing and drowning in the background…

**Ebisu:** … I don't know who you are… *ignores Naruto's yells of help* …but I will not allow such shameless behavior!!!

"Buzz off… I can't concentrate on my work with some annoying guy in my ear," the old peeper pointed out.

**Ebisu: **Is that so…? Then I guess that I will have to force you to stop this obscene behavior…

The peeping-tom turned around to see an enraged Ebisu charging him. Before Ebisu could get to him however, a giant frog appeared and gave him a tongue-lashing he would never forget.

Naruto crawled out of the spring to see his teacher knocked unconscious and a white-haired guy sitting on what appeared to be a giant frog. Upon further investigation, Naruto realized that he knew this guy but wasn't sure. He came forward for a closer look…

**Naruto:** What's with that huge frog?!! Who the hell are…huh?

Naruto looked at his face and his clothes and recognized him as…

* * *

The prelims of the Chunin Exams ends and the winners begin their preparations...

Naruto has a run-in with a familiar face and learns something new...

Next chapter: Naruto gains control...


	34. Naruto Takes the Reigns

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

Naruto wasn't gonna let this stop him. He would try and try and try again until he got it right. Unfortunately, he just failed and failed and cooked time and time again…

**Ebisu:** … You have nothing to be ashamed of… I assumed that we would be doing this everyday for the entire month, but… I'm surprised. It's only been a few hours and yet you're able to take a few steps across the water. That's impressive for a genin, though…

Naruto had fallen in again and was slowly made his way out of the hot spring and onto dry land…

**Ebisu:** … it appears as though you're beginning to run low on stamina... You're coming out slower and slower. Perhaps we should call it a day and pick it up tomorrow…

**Naruto:** No! I'm not tired yet… The only reason why I'm coming out slower is because I'm starting to get used to the heat of this hot spring. It's not burning like it was… Besides, I'm starting to get it now…! Even without my ability to make it easier, I'm gonna suck it up and do this!!

**Ebisu:** … _To think that he'd grasp the concept of this chakra control so quickly… Who'd have imagined you'd progress like this… It's true that there are no shortcuts, no matter what you do… It looks like I was wrong about you… You are a much smarter teacher than I… and you weren't just some fox monster… You are a proud Leaf ninja…! _

Ebisu noticed that Naruto was losing focus because he was looking at something. He turned around to see someone peeking into the women's bath and approached him with Naruto's splashing and drowning in the background…

**Ebisu:** … I don't know who you are… *ignores Naruto's yells of help* …but I will not allow such shameless behavior!!!

"Buzz off… I can't concentrate on my work with some annoying guy in my ear," the old peeper pointed out.

**Ebisu: **Is that so…? Then I guess that I will have to force you to stop this obscene behavior…

The peeping-tom turned around to see an enraged Ebisu charging him. Before Ebisu could get to him however, a giant frog appeared and gave him a tongue-lashing he would never forget.

Naruto crawled out of the spring to see his teacher knocked unconscious and a white-haired guy sitting on what appeared to be a giant frog. Upon further investigation, Naruto realized that he knew this guy but wasn't sure. He came forward for a closer look…

**Naruto:** What's with that huge frog?!! Who the hell are…huh?

Naruto looked at his face and his clothes and recognized him as…

* * *

**Naruto Takes The Reigns – A Chance Encounter **

**Naruto:** I knew that I knew you…!! You're that old hermit that I met in the woods that night…!! But who'd have guessed that you were such a huge pervert!

"Not so loud kid… If you keep quiet then I'll tell you who I am…" the perverted old hermit whispered.

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog spirits, Jiraiya, also know as the Frog Sage, remember it!!"

**Naruto:** _S… Sage…? He doesn't look much like a sage. I always thought that a sage was a really old guy with a really long beard… _*placing his finger to his chin*

Naruto began to think of what a typical sage would look like. He pictured the guy with a long wizard's beard, then with a wizard's pointy hat, then bald without the hat, and then bald with the hat…

**Jiraiya: **Hey…! What's your deal kid? *waving his hand in Naruto's face*

**Naruto: **Wha… What?... Anyway, what did you do to this guy you pervy sage…? He's supposed to be training me.

**Jiraiya: **It's because he got in the way of my work.

**Naruto: **Work…?

**Jiraiya: **I'm a writer and I'm working on a novel…" he said as he pulled out a book with the title, 'Come Come Paradise'.

**Naruto:** That stupid book!! That's…

**Jiraiya: **Oh!! You know about this?! It's guess it's pretty popular.

**Naruto:** I KNOW ABOUT THAT DISGUSTING BOOK!! ANYWAY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY "WORK"?!! ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS PEEPING INTO THE WOMEN'S BATH, YOU OLD PERVERT!!!

In the background women's screams could be heard and some even ran out of the bathhouse…

**Jiraiya: **YOU FOOL!!! I AM NOT JUST A PERVERT!!! PEEPING GIVES ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE A BETTER…

**Naruto:** YOU LIAR!!! WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT MY TRAINING?!!

**Jiraiya: **Training? Are you talking about that water walking?

**Naruto:** You know about it…? Then take responsibility and help me with my training!!

**Jiraiya: **YEAH RIGHT… I HATE DISRESPECTFUL AND RUDE BRATS!!! AND I DON'T LIKE BEING AROUND MEN!!!

**Naruto:** …… You know, that "Come Come Paradise" is so cool…

**Jiraiya: **Liar, this book is only for adults. Compliments will get you nowhere with me…

The old hermit could see Naruto preparing to do a jutsu and chuckled. There was nothing he could do that would work against him…

**Naruto:** How about this…? "SEXY JUTSU"!!!

Naruto transformed into a beautiful, blue-eyed girl with long blonde pigtails and his trademark whiskered cheeks… who just happened to be naked. The old pervert proved just how much of a pervert he was by saying…

**Jiraiya: **I LIKE YOU!!! *a big puddle of drool formed at his feet*

**Naruto:** _What… is this village filled with perverts…? From my grandpa to Iruka sensei to Kakashi sensei to Ebisu sensei and now this idiot…_

**Jiraiya: **WOW, just my type of girl!! Those beautiful eyes, that cute hairstyle, that oh-so cute expression on your face, your nice frame, those nice legs, the cute little tail, and those luscious melons…!! What is this wonderful jutsu?! Huh!? Eh!!?"

**Naruko:** Oh… uh… I call it my "Sexy Jutsu", but…

**Jiraiya: **Ohhhh!!! What creativity!!! You're a genius!!!

**Naruto:** _There's something seriously wrong with this village… It's full of perverts… _

**Naruko:** Then… you'll help with my training…? *showing off his/her big blue eyes and full pouty lips*

**Jiraiya: **YES!! But there's a condition…

**Naruko:** Condition…? … What? *big blue anime eyes*

The perverted sage took a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. He then creepily turned around to Naruto…

**Naruto: **_Uh oh… I have a bad feeling about this… _*sweating nervously*

**Jiraiya: **In my presence… you must always be like that…

Naruto was shocked. He expected something ten times as worse to come from this _pervert._ Though it wasn't as horrifying as he thought it would be, he quickly dispersed the jutsu and pointed out just how perverted the old hermit was.

**Jiraiya: **No, it's not true! I'm not a pervert!

**Naruto: **Yeah right…! Then what are you…?

**Jiraiya: **I'm a… 'Super Pervert'!!

There was nothing but silence as Naruto looked at the old guy like he was out of his mind…

**Jiraiya: **Heh, that was just a joke. Don't look at me as if I'm crazy… I'll overlook your training. Just continue what you were doing earlier.

Naruto quickly ran over to the hot spring he was training at and began to walk across the water. He made it nearly halfway before he began to slowly sink. He tried to right himself but it was no use… he was doomed to boil!

He made his way out of the spring and began to strip down to his boxers. As he did, the self-proclaimed sage asked him to use his chakra once more. Naruto did so and a seal appeared on his belly…

**Jiraiya: **_So this is the Ninetails seal method… Two "Four elephant seals"… A double seal… Maybe the "Hakke" seal method… It's set up so some chakra of the Ninetails slips out from between the seals and combines with the kid's chakra… It's to protect the kid, right…? But that has been stopped by a "five part seal"… Even and odd seal methods on top of each other… This makes his and the Ninetails's chakra unable to mix… No wonder he can't control chakra well. Most likely, another person did this one… The style is rough… looks like Orochimaru's work…_

He asked Naruto to come closer while he built chakra around his fingers. He then asked Naruto to stick his arms in the air which he did…

**Jiraiya: **FIVE PART, UNSEAL!!

He jammed his hand into Naruto's gut in a similar fashion to how Orochimaru did in the "Forest of Death". Naruto was surprised and now winded. Before he even had the chance to catch his breath, he was asked to try and walk across the water.

He slowly picked himself up and cautiously took his first step onto the surface of the water. He was surprised to find that he wasn't sinking even the slightest bit. It seemed so… easy now. His chakra sensing ability had even returned, well… at least a little…

**Jiraiya: **_It's about time he was taught how to control the Ninetails's chakra…_

He offered to teach Naruto a new technique which Naruto was more than happy to hear.

**Jiraiya: **First, there's something I need you to understand… You have two types of chakra. Have you ever felt a special chakra?

Naruto thought long and hard but he recalled a couple of times when his chakra felt different and so did he. Hearing this, the hermit made plans for them to meet up the next day so that they could continue…

_That night… _

Dosu tried to ambush Gaara but he was caught. He decided that since he couldn't get Gaara as he slept, it would be best to just fight him now. His real goal… eliminate the competition so that he could have a better chance of facing Sasuke. He would start with Gaara…

This however, was not a good idea as Dosu witnessed a terrifying sight…… his last. In the moonlight, Gaara's form began to stretch and grow to monstrous proportions. In the blink of an eye, Dosu had been crushed…

Once it was over, the Sand Team's sensei, Baki, was approached by a shadowy figure. It turned out to be Kabuto and the two discussed the plan to destroy the Leaf. While all this went on, in the shadows lurked Hayate, listening in. Hearing all he needed, Hayate hurried to inform the Hokage…

Before he could however, he was confronted by Baki. Having no choice, Hayate had to fight…

Ebisu had finally regained consciousness and sought out the very man that knocked him out in the first place. He found him on the rooftop of one of the many buildings.

**Jiraiya: **Sorry about that Ebisu… taking your pupil from you.

**Ebisu:** Not at all! I was just surprised. Lord Hokage has been looking for you for a long time without even a trace. Nobody expected you to be in this village. So… is it because of Orochimaru…?

**Jiraiya: **No… sorry but that isn't why… I just came here to work on my novels. I'm the type that doesn't like to stick my neck into trouble.

**Ebisu:** You must understand too… that against one of the "Legendary Three Ninjas", Orochimaru, another of the three is needed… We need your strength… Master Jiraiya!!!

_The next day…_

Naruto and the hermit were in the woods preparing to train. It was slow coming as the old pervert was busy watching some girls play in the nearby river. Eventually, he got to Naruto and asked him to try and release the odd chakra that he had. Naruto tried but could only pull out his usual chakra.

**Jiraiya:** _Seems like Naruto hasn't realized yet that that "other" chakra… is the chakra of the Ninetails… Well, from what he's told me… it seems that personal danger or heightened emotions are the key to calling forth the Ninetails's chakra." _

He then informed Naruto that the technique he would be using would require more chakra than his normal amount. It could become his greatest weapon, so letting it go to waste would be a huge mistake. The best thing for Naruto to do would be to train to "release the highest amount of chakra possible and use it to its capacity". This way he could use tons of techniques and jutsus like… "Summoning Jutsu"!

**Naruto:** Summoning?

**Jiraiya:** Yeah!! You sign a contract in blood with various life forms and call them forth with ninjutsu when needed. It's one type of space-time ninjutsu.

Naruto became excited and couldn't wait to learn it, but before he could… he would have to deplete his normal chakra. In order to do this, Naruto began with some sparring with a boatload of clones and followed up with water walking. While he did this, Jiraiya got back to his "_research"_. Once Naruto was done and nearly drowned, Jiraiya finally decided to go on and teach him the Summoning Jutsu…

First he would show him how. He bit his thumb and drew blood. He then wiped the blood on the palm of his left hand and slammed it on the ground…

**Jiraiya:** SUMMONING JUTSU!!!

A giant frog appeared underneath him in a peculiar pose with his feet planted and his hands out and up like Jiraiya when they met at the bathhouse.. It was the frog from the day before as well and he handed Naruto a giant scroll from its mouth …

**Jiraiya:** This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many generations.

**Naruto: **Toads…? No offense, I'm sure toads are great, but don't you have something better… like dogs, or monkeys, or… dragons…! Can you summon dragons!!? *starry eyed*

**Jiraiya: **N-No… Nooo… dragons… you-you can't summon dragons… _Even if I could, there'd be no way that you could summon one… at least not yet. _

**Naruto: **Aww man… *pouting* …Fine, I guess I'll make do with the toads…

**Jiraiya: **Good decision… Now you're to write your name in blood, and under that press your fingerprint in blood… Then, when you want to call them, produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are "boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep".

Naruto signed the contract as directed and was told to try summoning something. He did the proper seals and…

**Naruto:** SUMMONING JUTSU…!!! *slamming his right hand down*

When the smoke cleared, it wasn't big but it was… a tadpole.

Hayate laid on the rooftop a bloody mess. The crows had come to claim his body, but he found before he became unrecognizable…

Afterwards gathered Leaf Chunins and Jounins, and the 3rd Hokage revealed this terrible news. The next topic was the possibility of betrayal among the Leaf's allies. Since verbal contracts hadn't done much to prevent any previous wars, this was very likely. If push came to shove… the Leaf would gather all of its strength and fight!!

_15 days later… _

Naruto had managed to summon larger and larger toads over this period of time, but it was slow going…

**Jiraiya:** _Well… his progress is kind of slow, but at least he isn't getting any worse… _ONCE MORE!!!

Kakashi was climbing a cliff with one hand tied behind his back. He opened the first gate and hurled himself to the top, where he met…

**Kakashi:** Sasuke… so you're finally here.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were moping around the hospital because Sasuke had gone missing. They then heard a female nurse pleading with someone to stop what they were doing, so they checked it out…

Lee was in the courtyard doing push-ups while writhing in pain. They all watched as Lee pushed his body to the breaking point. He could no longer hold out and collapsed, falling unconscious. The nurse ran to get a stretcher and Ino and Sakura watched over Lee. Ino could see how worried Sakura was over all of this.

**Sakura:** Hey Ino… why do boys… try so hard…?

**Ino:** …… Why are you asking me? I'm a girl too…

**Sakura:** …… Sorry…

**Naruto:** YEEEEESSS!!!

Naruto had managed to summon a toad the size an average dog. He was happy about it but Jiraiya was convinced that it was all hopeless.

It had now been 3 weeks and Naruto was no longer making any progress. All of the toads and frogs and even tadpoles had remained around the same size. To make things worse, he wasn't receiving any kind of direction from his teacher who spent all his time watching women play in the nearby river.

Naruto was exhausted and couldn't even keep his eyes open. He tried to get the perverted hermit's attention but passed out…

**Jiraiya:** _He collapsed again… can't blame him, these 21 days of training… it's like he's continuing on guts alone… Pulling out and using a large amount of Ninetails chakra when desired… it's true that this control is difficult. His body is also too small a container to hold the Ninetails's chakra… Most likely, the power of the Ninetails is kept in check to prevent bodily harm, but… if heightened emotion or personal danger is the key to releasing the Ninetails's chakra… I'll have his body learn how to use that key… Forgive me… _*looking up*

Jiraiya scooped Naruto up off the ground and walked off. He carried him for a great while before he finally began to stir…

**Jiraiya:** The training ends today… If you don't want to die then figure it out yourself…

Before Naruto could say a word… he was tossed… into a crevice. He began to fall at great speed. His dissension was so fast that he couldn't even grasp any of the jagged points of the walls. He continued to fall and fall…

Naruto found himself in a watery tunnel. As he made his way through, he began to feel a familiar ominous presence. He soon found himself in front of a giant cage and behind it…

"**Kit… come closer…"** a huge voice said from behind the cage.

Suddenly giant claws were thrust at Naruto. Luckily the cage was too small to allow such a thing.

"**Damn… I wanted to eat you… but this damn seal…"**

**Naruto: **… You… You're… the Ninetails…!! _I get it… That red chakra… it must've been his chakra… _

**Kyuubi****:** **For you to come here… What do you want…? Perhaps you want to be respectful and finally release me from this prison… **

**Naruto:** As if you stupid fox! I'm letting you stay in my body so… instead of rent, you can make yourself useful by lending me your chakra!!

**Kyuubi****:** **GWAHAHAHAHA… Very well… but only because if you die, I die too. For you to threaten me like this… you must have guts. This is a gift for coming this far… **

The water at Naruto's feet began to turn dark and bubble. It soon began to wrap itself around him and…

Naruto was still plummeting to his death but his eyes were red and slitted and he had the same feeling he got whenever the Ninetails chakra was in effect. He bit his thumb and used the hand signs he was told…

He placed his hand under himself and below him appeared the biggest toad he had ever seen. The toad had caught himself and acted as a cushion for Naruto. Naruto was elated that he had summoned something so big and saved his life in doing so.

**Jiraiya:** *peers into the crevice* …_It looks like… he was able to pull out the Ninetails's chakra himself this time, though… it's not stable yet… He used too much of that huge chakra… and of all the possibilities he summoned "him"… Even I can't completely control that one… that Gamabunta… _

**Gamabunta****:** **YOU LIL' PUNK!!! WHAT'CHA DOIN' ON MY HEAD?!!! I FINALLY GET SOME FRESH AIR AND… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!! HEY PUNK, WHERE'S JIRAIYA?!! **

**Naruto:** Jiraiya? Huh? Who?

**Gamabunta****:** **That perverted old geezer**, **calling me to such a place. Even putting some weird punk on my head… What the hell kind of joke is this? **

**Naruto:** Actually… umm… I summoned you… I thought you could help…

**Gamabunta:** **Gahahaha!!! You shouldn't lie punk!!! There's no way in hell a lil' punk like you could summon me!!! Gahahahahhaahahaaha!!! **

**Naruto:** YOU STUPID TOAD!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!! *nearly passing out* …I'M THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU, SO I'M YOUR MASTER!!! GOT THAT, YA STUPID TOAD?!!

Once the last word left his mouth, Naruto knew that he would regret it. For one, the huge size difference. Then there was the fact that he had very little chakra left. He was ready to pass out but could see that the giant toad had more to say…

**Gamabunta:** **What the… Who the hell do you think you're talking to…? HEY!! Some little kid is saying that he's the master of "Boss Toad Gamabunta"? YOU WANT YOUR PUNY LITTLE HEAD RIPPED OFF?!!! EH?!!! **

He bobbed his head up and down, nearly throwing Naruto off…

**Naruto:** I'M… SORRY… BOSS TOAD… _What's with this thing…? That "pervy sage" never said there were things like this… _

**Bunta:** **Well… I guess we should calm down. How about I make you my underling? You should be thankful! **

Naruto wearily nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was laughing his ass off at the exchange between the two. He then decided that it was best to get going while the going was good… but he never thought that he would be meeting his "old friend" so soon…

Gamabunta wrapped Naruto with his tongue and leapt from the crevice and landed not too far away from Jiraiya…

**Bunta:** **Hn?... JIRAIYAAA!!! I'm gonna…**

The contract on the ground caught his eye and changed his focus. As he studied he noticed that a new name had recently been added…

**Bunta:** _**So what this kid was saying… is true… Hehe… Damn you Jiraiya… but I guess this kid is more impressive than he looks. It's been a while since… anyone has ridden on my head. He seems to be out of strength from summoning me… I guess I could share some of my power but taking him to a hospital would be best…**_

In one great leap Gamabunta arrived at the Leaf Hospital and left Naruto in front of the building as he disappeared. The force of his landing surprised everyone in the vicinity and attracted their attention to the now unconscious Naruto…

_A few days later… _

The time for everyone to finish their preparations was quickly winding down and many of the participants in the finals were hustling to complete their training or recuperations. They were all doing the best they could…

Temari was in a part of the many woodland areas of the Leaf Village blowing over trees with her fan…

Kankuro was polishing his weapons and performing a maintanence check on his puppet…

Gaara appeared to be silently brooding to himself…

Shino was training with his sensei, Kurenai, one on one to better sharpen his skills…

Sasuke was enduring a grueling training regiment due to Kakashi's instructions…

Shikamaru had been through training but was in the hospital visiting a friend…

And Naruto…

Naruto awake to the sound of pages turning and what appeared to be a hospital room. He groggily sat up and saw Shikamaru sitting next to the bed reading a book…

**Shikamaru:** Hey… you finally awake…

**Naruto:** What's… *yawns* …What's going on?

**Shikamaru:** Apparently you overdid it with your training. They said you'd been asleep for 3 days…

**Naruto:** Where's… the old perverted sage?

**Shikamaru:** Hah? How would I know? The truth is I came here to see Chouji and they said you were sleeping here, so…

**Naruto:** Huh?! His injures were that serious?

**Shikamaru:** No… he just ate too much meat after his fight that he ended up with unbearable stomach pains… *reaching down*

Shikamaru had picked up a fruit basket. Naruto saw this and noticed that he was surrounded by baskets. Shikamaru picked a bright red apple and tossed it to Naruto and grabbed one for himself…

**Shikamaru:** So… do you think you're gonna eat all this fruit?

**Naruto:** Come to think of it… I am pretty hungry… but you didn't have to go to all this trouble and…

**Shikamaru:** These aren't from me… I was asking because you have so many and I was thinking of giving one to Chouji. It'd be a lot simpler just to take one of these.

**Naruto:** Huh? If you didn't bring these… then who did?

**Shikamaru:** Well… I heard from Ino that Sakura had been coming to the hospital for the past few days bringing flowers and a couple of baskets of fruit… but with you only being here for 3 days, the unusual number of baskets that she would have had to carry, and the fact that she's also been visiting Lee… I'd say that a few of these are from someone else.

**Naruto:** … Hmm… well I wonder who else brought the others…

**Shikamaru:** _Come to think of it… I saw Hinata leaving this room just before I got here. Perhaps… _

**Naruto:** It's alright with me if you take one, but just one… I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse…!

**Shikamaru:** Thanks a lot. The only bad thing is… the doc said that it may be a while before he's allowed to eat solid foods…

**Naruto:** Then why do you want one?

**Shikamaru:** I just didn't want to show up empty-handed. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that…

Naruto began to chuckle and suggested that since Chouji couldn't eat solid foods, they should go to his room and eat the fruit in front of him. Shikamaru agreed but before the two could leave, the door creaked open…

Lee laid in his bed peacefully resting. The door slid open and there stood… Sakura. She had come for her daily visit. She brought in a flower in a glass vase and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Since he was sleeping, Sakura decided to check up on Naruto and see if he was finally awake. She opened the door but there was someone standing there…

**Kiba: **Yo… What's up Naruto…? Shikamaru…? *Akamaru barks as they enter*

**Naruto: **Kiba? What are you doing here?

**Kiba: **We heard you had been hospitalized, so we decided to pay you a visit. I would've brought the rest of the team but… Shino and Kurenai sensei are training, and Hinata had already been here and was the one that told me that you were here.

**Naruto: **Hinata was here?

**Kiba: **Yeah, you can tell by the fruit. No fruit in the entire village looks or tastes as good as the ones from the Hyuuga estate… *grabs and apple and bites into it*

As he did, Naruto and Shikamaru could see just how juicy it was by the juice that overflowed from one bite. Also, Kiba let out a moan of pleasure as he savored the bite. Seeing this tempted Naruto and Shikamaru to try a bite and see if it was as good as Kiba was making it out to be. As they bit in, it was like pure ecstacy. And it wasn't just the apples, the bananas, the oranges, all the fruit was the most delicious that they had ever tasted. The boys wasted no time in finishing off three baskets.

Naruto was about to move on to another basket when he came to one that didn't have fruit as delectable as the first. He looked at the fruits in the basket and noticed that it didn't have the same luster and allurement as the previous…

**Shikamaru: **That must be one of the ones that Sakura brought… She must've gotten it at a store or something. I gotta say, it just doesn't have the same appeal as some of the others…

The fruit in the basket hadn't gone bad or anything, it just was as enchanting as the Hyuuga's home grown fruit.

**Naruto: **_(snickers)_… Hey guys, you know what would be funny…? If we went and ate the really good fruit in front of Chouji… We give him a taste of the good fruit and then we give him this basket… *holding up Sakura's basket*

**Kiba: **Yeah…! He'll be totally disappointed…!

**Shikamaru: **Knowing him, he'll probably eat through as many baskets as it takes to try and find another good one… then he'll probably have to have his stomach pumped… *looks at the two smiling boys* … Let's do it…

They tried some fruits from some of the baskets before they found the other ones they were looking for. Slipping one of the better samples into one of the poor baskets, they were off…

Ino had arrived at the hospital with a basket of fruit of her own. She was there to visit Chouji and brighten his day. Even though he was in the hospital, at least he would get a visit from a pretty girl… and with food no less. She made her way to his room and since she knew that Sakura was visiting Lee and Naruto, she decided to pop into their rooms as well…

Sakura opened the door and there stood a figure right in front of her. It was Gaara. She was horrified to say the least. She slowly backed into the room and he followed her in. He seemed to be mumbling to himself like he was trying to figure something out…

**Gaara: **Why…? Why……? Why………?

He pulled the cork from his gourd and sand began to pour out as he inched his way towards Sakura and the sleeping Lee. Sakura shut her eyes as tight as she could as he raised his hand in a familiar fashion…

She reopened them to the sight of Gaara standing as still as a statue. Out of the shadows came Naruto who punched Gaara across the face. For some unexplained reason Shikamaru had the same reaction to the punch as well…

**Sakura:** Naruto!!

**Naruto:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?!!

**Shikamaru:** Hey… Naruto… while I'm using my "Shadow Possession Jutsu", I move the same as him. With the force of that punch, I'm surprised that you didn't break both of our necks, or at least mine.

**Naruto:** Sorry Shikamaru… *turns back to Gaara* …So… answer me… What are you up to?

**Gaara:** …… I… was going to kill them…

Everyone was shocked to hear this. He said it so calmly, so… cold-heartedly.

**Shikamaru:** Why would you need to do that? They haven't done anything to you! Do you have some personal grudge…?

**Gaara:** I do not… I'm going to kill them just because I want to.

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!! BASTARD!!!

**Gaara**: If you get in my way… I'll kill you too… Especially… you two…

He looked at Naruto and Kiba with his cold eyes. Sakura was beginning to worry. No one knew what to do…

**Naruto:** WHAT?!! GO AHEAD AND TRY!!

**Kiba: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!! DID YOU FORGET HOW HE NEARLY CRUSHED ME WITH HIS SAND DURING THE PRELIMS!!?

**Shikamaru:** Hey… let's all just calm down! *thinks* _…This guy is messed up… I'll try and bluff him… _We know from your fight that you're pretty strong… but we're not too bad ourselves, and we didn't even show our full strength in the prelims! Plus, it's 3 on 1, so you're at a disadvantage. If you listen to what we say… we'll let you leave quietly…

**Gaara:** I'll say it again… if you get in my way, I'll kill you… *coldly*

**Shikamaru:** … What's your problem?

**Gaara:** Him… he's the only one that's ever hurt me… He's the one I want to kill… and the other… I just want to finish what I started…

Akamaru wimpered and Kiba began to feel really uncomfortable, like being mauled by a pack of hungry wolves uncomfortable.

**Naruto:** I WON'T BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!!

**Shikamaru:** I told you to cool it!! He's some kind of monster, don't you understand that!?

**Naruto:** Heh… I have a real monster in me… I won't lose to the likes of him!

Shikamaru couldn't help but worry for their lives. Especially since Naruto kept poking at an obvious bloodthirsty psycho.

**Gaara:** A monster, eh… then it's the same for me. I had a messed up childhood, born into the world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother… To become the ultimate shinobi… my father attached the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu… I was born a monster. Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle… once the living spirit of an old Hidden Sand priest.

**Shikamaru:** A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth… To go that far… that's crazy.

**Naruto:** … _He also… has something in him…? I… had a feeling, but… I thought that I was mistaken. I thought that it was nothing more than a large chakra signature… _

**Shikamaru:** Heh… That's something a parent does? What a strange expression of love.

**Gaara:** Love…?... Don't judge me with your measuring stick… Family… You wanna know what kind of connection that is to me…? It's simply pieces of trash… connected to me with murderous intent and hatred. By sacrificing my mother's life… I was created as the village's greatest weapon as the Kazekage's son. My father taught me the shinobi secrets and I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased… I thought that was love… until…

**Sakura:** … Until what!?

**Naruto:** … What happened!?

**Gaara:** … For the last 6 years since I was 6 years old… my own father tried countless times to assassinate me!!

Gaara had gotten a crazed look on his face. The longer it stayed there the more it freaked out Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru.

**Gaara:** A being too strong can become an existence of fear. Born through jutsu, my spirit was unstable… It seems the idiots in the village finally realized that there was a problem… To my father, I was the village's trump card, but… at the same time I was also a very dangerous being… It seems that by the time I was 6, it was determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool… I was only being handled with care. To them I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear. Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer… but as you live you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead…

**Shikamaru:** What's he talking about?

**Naruto:** _… I… I understand… He's… the same as me… _

**Gaara:** I then came to this conclusion… "I exist to kill every human I can." I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try and assassinate me… By continually killing the assassins… I understood the reason to continue living. Fighting for only myself, living while loving only myself… I believe that everyone else simply exists to allow me to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel that joy of living… my existence will not vanish…

**Shikamaru:** _What… is this guy…? This is really bad… _

**Naruto:** _I was also alone… I couldn't find a reason to live and was in pain… but because the old man and Iruka sensei acknowledged me… I finally experienced what it meant to be alive… Yet he… he continued to be alone… and experience what it means to live by killing others… Guys like this exist…? Is there… Is there any way… I could beat him…? _

Shikamaru's shadow was beginning to weaken its hold on Gaara who didn't waste any time trying to "eliminate" the competition… In the nick of time however, Gai walked into the room and put a halt on things…

**Gai:** That's enough!! The finals are tomorrow, don't be so hasty… or do you already want to check into this place starting today?

Gaara fidgeted, stopping his assault. He gathered himself and walked out the door, but not before stating that he would definitely kill everyone in the room.

Naruto had finally been cleared from the hospital a few days later. With only 3 days until the tournament, Naruto had to better prepare himself. He grabbed his clan scrolls that were given to him by the 3rd Hokage and spent the next 2 days doing nonstop training.

After extreme training that pushed his body far beyond its limits, Naruto decided to spend the rest of the final day taking it easy and taking in the sights. Because he was in the finals, he managed to score some free food throughout the day. With the day nearly over and no longer feeling as strained as before, he made his way home. When he got there though, he was too anxious to get any sleep. Seeing as he wouldn't get any, he headed to the roof of the Hokage Tower to look at the stars. As he laid there and the stars twinkled, he contemplated the next day's events throughout the night…

The "big" day had finally arrived and spectators from all over were coming to the Leaf Village to see the finals of the Chunin Exam. The stadium it was being held at was filled to capacity and all that remained… was to get things started…

* * *

Naruto gains a new skill... sort of... but can this really help him against his opponent?

The finals begin and Naruto and Neji square off!

Next chapter: Naruto vs. Neji


	35. Naruto vs Neji

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

Naruto had finally been cleared from the hospital a few days later. With only 3 days until the tournament, Naruto had to better prepare himself. He grabbed his clan scrolls that were given to him by the 3rd Hokage and spent the next 2 days doing nonstop training.

After extreme training that pushed his body far beyond its limits, Naruto decided to spend the rest of the final day taking it easy and taking in the sights. Because he was in the finals, he managed to score some free food throughout the day. With the day nearly over and no longer feeling as strained as before, he made his way home. When he got there though, he was too anxious to get any sleep. Seeing as he wouldn't get any, he headed to the roof of the Hokage Tower to look at the stars. As he laid there and the stars twinkled, he contemplated the next day's events throughout the night…

The "big" day had finally arrived and spectators from all over were coming to the Leaf Village to see the finals of the Chunin Exam. The stadium it was being held at was filled to capacity and all that remained… was to get things started…

* * *

**Naruto vs. Neji **

Naruto awoke and was barely able to keep his eyes open. Realizing just what day it was he dragged himself to his room to get ready and grab anything he would need. He finally got dressed and was on his way… but he was starting to have his doubts. If he had to face Gaara, a bigger monster than himself, then things would get bad… but first he had to face…

**Naruto:** _To face someone like Neji Hyuga first… (Sigh)_…Ha ha ha… What am I worried about, I can summon toads now… It should be fine…

He walked on unto he made it to one of the many training grounds. There he found…

**Naruto:** Hinata…? How are you holding up?

She was surprised to hear his voice and quickly hid behind one of the poles.

**Hinata:** Na… Na-Naruto… I'm… I'm fine… but why are you here…? Are-Aren't you supposed to be at the stadium?

**Naruto:** … Well…I… I just came to check out this training ground since it's where I've had some good memories…

**Hinata:** O… Oh… Why…?

**Naruto:** N… Nothing really… It's not important… *turning away*

**Hinata:** Oh.. Oh… yeah… I'm sorry…

_(Silence)… _

**Hinata: **… Um… did… did you like… the fruit I brought you… while you were in the hospital…?

**Naruto:** So that _was_ from you…! Uh… yeah, I ate every single one. It was pretty good, the best fruit I've ever eaten…!!

**Hinata:** Re-Really?!

**Naruto:** Yeah, thanks for it… I was starving when I first woke up! …Um… Hinata… Can I ask you something…? Neji's a relative of yours, right?

**Hinata:** Y… Yeah.

**Naruto:** And… you know first hand how strong he is…?

**Hinata:** Y…Yeah… Bu… But… even though I couldn't, I'm sure you can beat him Naruto, be… because… you really are strong!

**Naruto:** … You think so, huh…? *looks sad* …Well… that makes one of us…

_(Silence)_……

**Hinata:** …Oh.. Umm… when you cheered for me… I felt I had become stronger… After the prelims ended, I started liking myself a little more… To other people it may not seem like I changed, but… I…I felt like I was able to change… It… It was all thanks to you, Naruto… that's what I think…

**Naruto:** Re… Really? *smiles a little* …I… didn't think I… could really influence anybody…

**Hinata:** Well… you have, and… and I'm… I'm happy to have you around…

**Naruto:** Do… Do you really feel that way? I mean… I may be kind of strong… but I'm not really that great… I act all tough even though I'm so frustrated from feeling like a failure…

**Hinata:** That's not true…!! I've watched you train on your own, and even when you fail… you try again. In my eyes, you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart… because you're not perfect… because you fail… You have the strength to get back up… I believe that's what true strength is… I… I think you're an incredible person, Naruto…

There was another moment of silence and Hinata began to blush because she couldn't believe that she had just said that. Since she came this far, she figured that she might as well go all the way…

**Naruto:** …… Hey, princess… thanks, I needed that. I was feeling a little down… but thanks to you, now I feel great!!

He turned and headed to the stadium so that he could go through with his match, but he turned around one more time…

**Hinata:** Na… Naruto, I…

**Naruto:** You know… since I've known you… I always thought… you were a quiet and weird girl that was too shy for her own good…… but you're pretty nice and considerate… I'm glad you're ok because I really like you and having you around!!

Hinata was shocked at what she had heard. Did he really just say that…? Was there something she missed…?

**Naruto:** Well, I'm off to the stadium. You should come and see me kick your cousin's ass like I promised!! Since he is your cousin I'll take it easy on him, but I can't promise anything… Later!!

As Naruto left, the words he had said stayed with Hinata. They rang throughout her brain over and over again as she began to get lost in them…

**Kiba:** Sorry we're late Hinata!! *arriving with Hinata's family* …Shino's fight isn't until later so… it shouldn't… be… a problem…

Hinata was unresponsive and clinging to a post…

**Hanabi: **…… Sister…? *pokes her in the side*

Still not responding, Kiba and Hanabi tried to snap her out of her trance, but nothing they did worked. He then picked up a familiar scent…

**Hiashi: **_Byakugan…!! _

He looked ahead in the distance to see Naruto's back as he made his way to the stadium…

**Hiashi: **That boy…! *grabs Hinata* …What did he do to you, Hinata…?! Hinata…?!

Naruto had arrived at the stadium but before anything could get started, they had to wait. The stadium had every seat filled with excited spectators that couldn't wait for the tournament to begin… but there was a hold up. One of the participants was still missing…

**Ino:** Sasuke isn't here yet…? I wonder what's taking him so long…

She, TenTen, and Sakura were sitting together as they had arrived at the same time…

**Naruto:** _What is he doing? Is he still injured…? _

**Sakura:** _That time… Did he really leave the hospital…? Or did something happen to him…? _

Realizing her mistake in mentioning Sasuke around Sakura, Ino tried to make things better…

**Ino:** …Hey… I know you're worried about Sasuke, I am too, but… Naruto's fight is up first, so instead of constantly worrying… why don't you cheer Naruto on? I'm sure it'll take your mind off of "_you know who"_ at least a little bit.

**Sakura:** ……… Yeah.

The Kazekage had arrived and had taken his seat next to the Hokage to watch the events…

**3****rd****: **You must be tired from your journey.

**Kazekage:** Not at all, good thing it's held here this time. While you're still young, the trip may have been too much for you, Lord Hokage. Maybe it's time you decide on the Fifth…?

**3****rd****:** Haha… Please, don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another 5 years or so…

He stood from his seat so that he could begin the tournament.

**3****rd****:** Thanks, everyone for coming to… the Chunin Selection Exam here in the Leaf Village!! We will now begin the main tournament matches… between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch until the end!!!

Before things got underway, the examiner showed the combatants a reformed chart of the tournament's matches.

**Shikamaru:** _What!? I had an extra first round match… Did that Dosu guy forfeit? _

Before they could get on with it, Naruto asked what was gonna happen if Sasuke didn't make it in time for his match. The examiner just said that he would be forfeiting if he didn't. With Naruto's question answered and the rules explained, it was now time to begin the finals. Everyone but Naruto and Neji made their way to an observation deck…

Kiba, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi finally arrived and took their seats. As they did, they could hear a lot of talk about how exciting it was to see a Hyuuga fight. Hiashi took a little pride in this as he was proud that his clan was considered in such high regards. The only problem that they seemed to have was that he didn't have a decent opponent in the first round…

**Kiba:** Heh… these guys don't know what they're talking about. He may not look it, but he was pretty good during the prelims, in his match and when he helped me and Akamaru… He's probably gotten even better since then… This is gonna be good!

**Hiashi: **Even if that is true, I hardly believe that he could defeat a Hyuuga…

**Hinata: **Well… he did seem to be a little shook up when we met… but I'm sure that he'll do his best and show everyone how great he is…

**Hiashi: **…_She's still caught up on him… I guess she must still remember what happened long ago… _

**Ino:** Though it's good that he made it this far… I gotta say that I'm surprised… Though, I don't think he's going to fare too well against Neji…

**Kotetsu:** But for that kid to get this far…

**Izumo:** Yeah, for guys that got this far on luck… it's the end of the line.

**Kotetsu:** Yeah, it had to be luck… With the way he was training, I figured that he was doing something wrong…

Naruto and Neji stood in the center of the arena, face-to-face. Neji noticed that it looked like his opponent had something on his mind and asked for him to spill it…

Naruto just raised his arm and Neji knew what it meant. How could he forget the vow of victory of the man that didn't even flinch from his attack? The examiner gave them the go ahead to begin the fight…

**Neji:** Eyes of someone who truly believes in himself… There's no doubt… Heh… that, is what makes it all worthwhile. It will be entertaining to watch you fall apart when you discover reality…

**Naruto:** Right now… I'm having mixed emotions… Part of me is excited to be facing someone that could give me a good fight… but part of me… is so pissed that I just want to do nothing but beat the hell out of you. It's time to stop the blabbering and let's fight!!

**Hiashi:** There is no other who has received as much of the Hyuuga blood… Watch closely Hanabi…

**Kiba:** _You're gonna need everything you got to defeat this opponent Naruto. Does he understand…? Close range combat isn't gonna be any good here…! _

Neji took his taijutsu stance and immediately activated his Byakugan. Naruto knew it would be a bad idea, but he wanted to test his taijutsu against Neji's. He ran at Neji and began to throw punches and kicks. All which Neji easily blocked and brushed off. After one such block, Neji made an attack of his own…

Naruto saw this coming and spun to avoid it. He then attempted a standing sweep but Neji jumped into the air. coming down, he attempted to connect with a palm thrust. Naruto pulled a bait-and-switch where he let Neji think he would be successful, but narrowly avoided being hit. He quickly thrusted his palm into Neji's body… Getting a close-up look at Naruto and his chakra system, Neji instantly jumped back because he didn't like what he saw…

**Kiba:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT…? YOU'RE GONNA LOSE IF YOU GET TOO CLOSE!!

**Neji: **_What was that just now…? It looked as if his body was overloading with chakra… What would have happened if I hadn't noticed it in time…? _

**Naruto:** Heh… What was that…? I got you running and I haven't even gotten serious yet! It makes me want to play for a little longer… but because that could be a mistake… I won't give you that chance!!

Naruto smiled and placed his fingers across each other…

**Naruto:** "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

Four more Narutos appeared and all three reached into their pouches. Each pulled out a kunai and prepared themselves…

**Sakura:** _Good thinking Naruto… _

**Kotetsu:** Heh, what an interesting guy…

**Izumo:** The "Shadow Clone Jutsu" is a Jounin level technique. For him to be able to use it…

**Kotetsu:** This fight is gonna be better than I thought…

**Neji:** _Shadow Clone… I see… his chakra is divided evenly among the clones… It's true that even with the Byakugan I can't figure out which is the real one… _but in the end, there's only one true body. If you're going to come, then do…

All the Narutos did as he asked and charged. They all began to zig and zag in order to confuse their enemy. Neji watched carefully as they quickly closed in on him, hurling kunais to make it harder for him. Two Narutos went to each side and came right at Neji. They twirled their staffs, and simultaneously swung at Neji's head. Using his bare hands, Neji managed to block both attempts, but…

With his arms in the air, Neji left himself open to attack. Another Naruto rushed in while swinging away. A barrage of thwacks echoed throughout the arena as the Narutos' staffs connected time and time again. Every time one or two or three took a swing, Neji would use any free limb he could to block… but then he would just be pelted by shot after shot.

The pain of a hard rod slamming into him was starting to get to Neji. He no longer wanted to feel this and would attempt to put an end to this…

**Ino: **I don't believe it…! Naruto has Neji on the ropes. I wonder if he can keep it up…

**TenTen:** It's useless against Neji's defense…

**Ino: **What do you mean?

**TenTen: **You'll see…

The Narutos launched another assault on Neji. The first charged and swung low at Neji's feet. He jumped a short distance off of the ground only to be met by a kick to the chest by a Naruto that leap-frogged over the first. As he did, his staff was spinning around his extended leg only to be grabbed and used after making contact. Neji crashed to the ground, and once again a leap-frog attempt was made as a third Naruto smashed his staff onto his shoulder. The intense sting caused Neji to wince in response, but Naruto wasn't done just yet. Another leap-frog occurred but this time it was two for one. Neji could see that they both intended to hammer him into the ground. He instantly took action and thrusted his hands forward…

The two attackers were forced back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji was relieved, but he didn't exactly have the time to enjoy it. Two more Narutos came at him. Neji reacted and used the two to catapult himself into the air. As he was coming down, they came right back hoping to take advantage of him being airborne… but each received a boot to the face. Still falling, but in an erratic way, he was open to attack and the last one did just that…

Neji finally touched down and saw Naruto rushing in, twirling his staff over his head like a helicopter. As he turned around to face him, Neji thrusted his palm at him only for Naruto to bring his staff to his front, still spinning it. This turned away Neji's attack and allowed Naruto to take the offensive. Naruto swung the staff over his head and then at Neji who, in matrix fashion, bent backwards to avoid it. He quickly popped up and attempted a thrust to the heart. Naruto narrowly avoided being hit, but tripped Neji up by slipping his staff to his tail and hitting Neji in the back of his knees. Neji buckled and with one swift quick, Naruto targeted his head…

Neji dodged by rolling away and with a little distance between he and Naruto, they took their fighting stance. The crowd roared in excitement as they wanted more…

**Naruto: **_What… does this guy have eyes in the back of his head…? If he keeps this up… I might just have to get serious… _*placing out right arm* …Looks like you got me… *rolls up sleeve*

The crowd was astonished. At some point in that little exchange Neji managed to hit Naruto without it being noticed. Naruto had a few marks on his right arm, indicating that Neji had closed his chakra points.

**Neji: **You want to become Hokage, eh? Why don't you just give up…? It would be impossible with this level of skill. I can see it even without these eyes. Talent is decided at birth… You could say that everything is decided when a person is born…

**Naruto:** WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU JUST TRY!!

**Neji:** … Then, are you saying that anyone can become Hokage through hard work? Only a handful of shinobi are chosen for that title. Look closer at reality! Those that are assigned the title of Hokage are born with that destiny. You don't become it by trying. It is decided by destiny, people must live within their unchangeable flow… Only one… The only one destiny everyone shares… is death…

**Hiashi:** _… Those eyes… he still has a grudge against the main family… _

**Naruto:** So what?!! I'm never giving up!!!

Again Naruto resorted to his ""Shadow Clone Jutsu"", but this time, instead of four clones, he created about a hundred…

**Neji:** I'm not stupid. I already see through your attack pattern… You can't defeat me…

**Naruto:** I already told you to stop automatically deciding things!!

**Sakura:** If he continues to create that many clones he'll run out of chakra, that idiot…

Neji noticed that quite a few of them were pulling out more ninja tools, but before he got to check them all, they attacked. It was a stampede of zigging and zagging Narutos and it was all aimed at Neji. He kept his cool and watched for any signs of real danger. Avoiding as many as he could, Neji bypassed all the clones and attacked a single Naruto that was standing in the back, away from all the action…

**Neji:** Fearing having your points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of attacking. The more you attack, the more it becomes clear… you were hoping to tire me out and then take advantage. You're the real one.

**Hinata:** Naruto!!

**Kotetsu:** It's over… *crossing arms in disappointment*

Neji had successfully connected with his attack and the remaining clones began to disappear, but for some odd reason, Naruto had a grin on his face. Neji tried to step back but was grabbed by his wrist…

**Naruto:** Hehe… That's why… I told you… to stop automatically deciding things…

**Neji:** Wha…?!!

Before he knew it, he was snared in a trap and the Naruto before him disappeared. He had been immobilized by wires that were held by some clones that had just jumped from behind some trees. In an instant he was struck by two Narutos using their staffs as they quickly passed by. More joined in on the assault, pelting Neji with their weapons. They then made a round trip…

**Kiba:** YES!!! GO NARUTO!!!

**Neji:** _Anticipating what I was thinking and purposely having a clone stand out…? _

**3****rd****: **_Pretty clever… He's even been using his staff to keep from getting too close to his opponent… _

**Kazekage: **_He appears to be good at setting up surprises… _

As the Narutos closed in they could sense something askew. Though they intended to stop their attacks themselves, something else did it for them. Chakra began to exude from Neji and the wire began to snap. As he was now free, he began to rapidly spin…

The four Narutos (two coming in from the sides, one sliding in low, and the final spinning through the air) were caught in the moves wake and hurled. The ones blasted from the sides and from above were made out to be the clones as they disappeared and the real Naruto was left to wonder what happened.

**Naruto:** _What… was that?!_ *shaking the cobwebs loose*

**Neji:** You thought… you had won?

**Hiashi:** _How can it be…? _

**Ino:** What the…?!

**Sakura:** Naruto's attack should have connected! How…?

**Hinata:** _(Cough, cough)… That was… _

**Hiashi:** … "_Rotation"… the Heavenly Spin… _

**TenTen:** Heh… That's Neji's defense… his field of vision with the Byakugan is nearly 360°… He can basically see all around himself… and with the Byakugan, he can sense all of his opponent's attacks… From there Neji's defense system, "Rotation", begins!! Right before the attack lands, he releases a large amount of chakra from the chakra openings throughout his body. This stops the enemy's attack. He then spins like a top and blasts them away!! Normally, control of chakra from the chakra openings is difficult… Even a Jounin can only release from his hands or legs, one part of his body while doing a technique… but with Neji who has mastered the Gentle Fist style, he can release chakra from the entire body and knock away physical attacks with just that. It's even better than Gaara's absolute defense!!

**Ino: **That's unbelievable…! If that's true, then Naruto has no way of getting in a hit…!

**Hanabi:** Father, isn't that…

**Hiashi:** Yes… "Rotation", the Hyuuga main family's jutsu… It's a special technique that is only passed down to the heirs of the Hyuuga house. _To master it on his own… What a guy… To be this good… _

**TenTen:** Don't be surprised just yet… Neji's true power is just beginning_…_

**Neji:** It's over. You are within the field of my "Hakke"……. "Gentle Fist Style: 64 Palms of Hakke"!

**Hiashi:** _That stance… It can't be… _

Neji stood with his legs spread, the left in front and the right in back. His arms were the same. Instantaneously he was upon Naruto…

**Neji:** HAKKE: TWO STRIKES…! FOUR STRIKES…! EIGHT STRIKES…! SIXTEEN STRIKES…! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES……!! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!!!

Neji released a flurry of strikes on Naruto and his chakra points. The force of the attack sent Naruto reeling across the stadium. As he struggled to get up the spectators, and a few combatants, were in awe…

**Hiashi:** _A branch member… surpassing the main family… What natural talent… It's only natural for him to be a little more advanced than Hanabi since he is far more experienced, and Hinata isn't compatible with the Hyuuga style… but for the brilliant blood of the Hyuuga to be flowing within a child who cannot become heir… Hizashi… the true head of the Hyuuga House should have been you… _

**Neji:** I have hit 64 of your chakra points. You can no longer stand.

Struggle as he may, Naruto just couldn't seem to stand…

**Neji:** Is it painful...? If so, you should stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness. Having your dreams come true through hard work… is an illusion.

Naruto slowly lifted his head, and with blood streaming from his mouth, he smiled. Still in pain, he slowly made his way to his feet…

**Neji:** What…?

**Naruto:** Not only for myself… _If Bushy-brows and Hinata can keep going and never quit, then… _I'm going… to beat you… *winces in pain* …… I told you… I'm… no good… at giving up…!

Everyone was surprised to see that he could still get up after the abuse he had just undergone. The spectators knew that it took more guts than brain to continue now, but if he wanted to then maybe they could enjoy the match a little longer…

**Neji:** Just give up already…! Continuing won't change anything. I have no real grudge against you…

**Naruto:** Sh… Shut up…… I do!!

**Neji:** … What do you mean?

**Naruto:** Why… Why if you're this strong… Why with those eyes that can see everything… did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?

**Neji:** It's not your affair.

**Naruto:** Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she's a loser!! Main family… branch family… I don't know what happened… but I won't forgive pieces of shit like you who call others losers!!

**Hiashi: **_He's sticking up for Hinata…? It doesn't make sense when she's none of his concern… _

**Neji:** … Heh… Well, if you're gonna go that far, then I'll tell you… "The Hyuuga's destiny of hatred"…

* * *

An extraordinary fight comes to a screeching halt...

Neji tells his story...

Next chapter: "Caged bird"...


	36. The Caged Birds of the Hyuuga

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Naruto:** Not only for myself… _If Bushy-brows and Hinata can keep going and never quit, then… _I'm going… to beat you… *winces in pain* …… I told you… I'm… no good… at giving up…!

Everyone was surprised to see that he could still get up after the abuse he had just undergone. The spectators knew that it took more guts than brain to continue now, but if he wanted to then maybe they could enjoy the match a little longer…

**Neji:** Just give up already…! Continuing won't change anything. I have no real grudge against you…

**Naruto:** Sh… Shut up…… I do!!

**Neji:** … What do you mean?

**Naruto:** Why… Why if you're this strong… Why with those eyes that can see everything… did you mentally attack Hinata, who was trying so hard?

**Neji:** It's not your affair.

**Naruto:** Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she's a loser!! Main family… branch family… I don't know what happened… but I won't forgive pieces of shit like you who call others losers!!

**Hiashi: **_He's sticking up for Hinata…? It doesn't make sense when she's none of his concern… _

**Neji:** … Heh… Well, if you're gonna go that far, then I'll tell you… "The Hyuuga's destiny of hatred"…

* * *

**The "Caged Birds" of the Hyuuga **

**Neji:** The Hyuuga "main" family has a special jutsu that has been passed down… It's a… curse seal jutsu… The curse of the mark represents "a bird in a cage." It's the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny.

Neji removed his headband and showed Naruto that he was a recipient of said curse seal. He then proceeded to tell Naruto his story…

**Neji: **One day when I was four… I had this horrible seal placed on my forehead. That very same day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the Leaf Village… A "shinobi leader" from the Cloud Country, which had been warring with the Leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty… but at this ceremony which everyone attended, there was one clan missing… the Hyuuga clan. The reason for this was that it was an important day to us… the day that the Hyuuga heir turned three… Lady Hinata's third birthday. *looks up at the on-looking Hyuugas and scowls*

**Naruto: **Hinata's…

**Neji: **My father, Hizashi Hyuuga, and Lady Hinata's father, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, were twins… but her father was born first to this world… a member of the "main family"… while my father, the second born, became a member of the "branch family". That day, on her third birthday, was the first time we had met…

Neji recalled that day and how nice things seemed, even the how nice Hinata looked. He was wrong however as the days events would start to go downhill from there…

**Neji: **When the Hyuuga first daughter turned three… I was taking by Lord Hiashi and company and turned into a "bird in the cage" through this seal… nothing more than a member of the Hyuuga branch family.

**Naruto: **Why is that necessary…? Why do you need that mark to distinguish the main and branch families?

**Neji: **This mark on my forehead is no mere decoration… I witnessed it first hand that very day. My father explained to me that protecting Lady Hinata would be one of the duties that I would be taking from that day forth. As we sat in on a training session between her and Lord Hiashi, and her clumsy attempts at our style, my father became angry. Lord Hiashi could sense a slight killing intent and activated my father's seal. It pained me to see him in such agony as his curse seal took affect. He was made an example and I was told to remember my place… This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the "branch families" by the "main". With a simple hand seal, the "branch" member's mind can be easily destroyed… death is just as easy of course. That is the only time that this curse will disappear, sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it.

**Naruto: **To go to all the trouble of that… Then…

**Neji: **The Hyuuga is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that attempt to unlock its secrets are incalculable. With this jutsu, this seal, the "branch" family is allowed to live only to protect the "main" family, and there is no disobedience allowed. It is an effective system to eternally protect the advanced bloodline of the Hyuuga… the Byakugan…

**Naruto: **But I thought that Hinata couldn't use the Byakugan… What does this have to do with your hatred for her?

**Neji: **True… she has the eyes of the Hyuuga… but she is incapable of using them. This is the very reason for the Hyuugas' outlook on the "main" family getting involved with outsiders. It is frowned upon for the rich bloodline of the Hyuuga to be polluted by that of others… and yet… Lord Hiashi was made the exception. His wife was nice and kind on the day we met, but that's all in the past… a past that lead to the birth of Lady Hinata and… that incident…

For unknown reasons, a face flashed in Naruto's mind, but he couldn't recognize who it was…

**Naruto: **Incident…? What kind of incident?

**Neji: **My father was killed by the "main" family. One night, Lady Hinata was kidnapped by someone. Before he could escape however, Lord Hiashi caught up and killed him. It was dark and the man wore a mask, but when it was removed… it was revealed to be the Cloud "shinobi leader" who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that his real intention was the secrets of the Hyuuga… With one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, the Cloud Country made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Of course the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth, but with the Leaf wanting to avoid war… they came to a compromise…

**Naruto: **They made a deal…?

**Neji: **The Cloud wanted the "main" family's advanced blood and the Byakugan… They demanded the corpse of Lord Hiashi… and the Leaf agreed to their terms…

Naruto looked up into the stands at the Hyuugas in shock. If they wanted Hiashi dead, then who was the man that was sitting there looking at them?

**Hanabi: **_Huh? But father is right here… _

**Neji: **And war was safely avoided… thanks to my father… who was killed in Lord Hiashi's place… by the "main" family.

**Hiashi:** _No… that isn't quite how it all happened… at least the part about how I defeated the Cloud-nin. I was merely given credit by those that didn't want it to get out that a Hyuuga could not protect or rescue his own daughter… _

* * *

Neji tells his tragic tale to Naruto and anyone that will listen...

Hiashi says that Neji doesn't have all the facts...

Next chapter: The Heiress and the Cloud...


	37. The Princess, The Cloud, & The Beast!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Neji: **My father was killed by the "main" family. One night, Lady Hinata was kidnapped by someone. Before he could escape however, Lord Hiashi caught up and killed him. It was dark and the man wore a mask, but when it was removed… it was revealed to be the Cloud "shinobi leader" who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that his real intention was the secrets of the Hyuuga… With one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, the Cloud Country made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Of course the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth, but with the Leaf wanting to avoid war… they came to a compromise…

**Naruto: **They made a deal…?

**Neji: **The Cloud wanted the "main" family's advanced blood and the Byakugan… They demanded the corpse of Lord Hiashi… and the Leaf agreed to their terms…

Naruto looked up into the stands at the Hyuugas in shock. If they wanted Hiashi dead, then who was the man that was sitting there looking at them?

**Hanabi: **_Huh? But father is right here… _

**Neji: **And war was safely avoided… thanks to my father… who was killed in Lord Hiashi's place… by the "main" family.

**Hiashi:** _No… that isn't quite how it all happened… at least the part about how I defeated the Cloud-nin. I was merely given credit by those that didn't want it to get out that a Hyuuga could not protect or rescue his own daughter… _

* * *

**The Princess, The Cloud, & The ****Beast **

**Hiashi: **_With the rules bent for me to marry my wife and a Hyuuga born with the inability to use our advanced bloodline as a result, I was forced to adhere to the elders' demands. _*looks over at a coughing Hinata*…_ I no longer wanted the curse seals to be used but had no choice. They have only just recently lightened up because of the promise that Hanabi shows… _

_**Flashback**__…_

**Cloud2:** So you got what we came for…?

**Cloud1:** Yeah… Now it's time to get out of here…

The three Cloud-nins were in a hurry to get out of the Leaf Village and back to theirs before they were found out. They were moving as fast as they could through the back alleys when they realized that they were being followed…

**Cloud1:** It appears as though the jig is up…

**Cloud3:** There's only one… Should we eliminate him before we head for the village…?

**Cloud1:** No… we should hurry. If we waste any time we may be discovered by many more... and that would spell an end to the mission… and our lives.

The three picked up the pace but their pursuer was very persistent. So much so that he managed to cut them off quite a few times.

**Cloud3:** Is there really… only one…?

**Cloud2:** There has to be more… There's no way that one person can keep on getting ahead of us everytime we change our direction!

**Cloud1:** It would make sense… but there's only one and he's beginning to encircle us. With what he's doing, he must be trying to tire us out before he strikes…

**Cloud3:** Then what are we gonna do…? If we're too exhausted to fight back, then…

**Cloud1:** … Just follow my lead…

The three made a break for it again and once more they were cut off. This time, instead of running in a different direction, they stood their ground…

**Cloud1:** Hey, you!! Don't do anything stupid or the girl dies!!

He pulled out a kunai and held it to the unconscious Hinata's throat. The other two became worried. If their pursuer didn't fall for the bluff, what would it spell for them…?

**Cloud1:** If you don't want me to kill her right here, right now… I suggest you show yourself…!! If you're any kind of hero… you'd take her place!!

Low growls could be heard louder and louder. In the distance of the pitch black alleyway all the three Cloud-nins could make out was what appeared to be a white underbelly and four legs. Whatever it was, it had come to a halt before the three could get a good look at it.

**Cloud2:** What… is that thing?

Suddenly, a flash of red filled their sights and the creature pounced from the shadows…

**Cloud-nins:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Cloud3:** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!!!!

As their high pitched screams filled the village, the three made a hasty retreat. Unfortunately for one, he could not move fast enough. He tried to jump to the rooftops but before he got off the ground he was blitzed by the beast. His comrades made it to the roof and saw a red flash as their comrade screams rose… and fell.

**Cloud2:** WHAT THE HELL…? THAT THING WAS AS BIG AS A BEAR!!

**Cloud1:** It's too late, besides… I'm not sticking around to become that thing's second course…

The two remaining Cloud-nins quickly ran for their lives. It wasn't long before they found themselves face-to-face with the creature for a second time. Right in front of their eyes, the beast's appearance, once red, changed from all white… to gold, taking the place of red, and white. It planted its feet and what they believed to be a beam of light exploded from its mouth…

The line of trees in an entire 1 kilometer area had been decimated. The two Cloud-nins had narrowly escaped with their lives, again. It was obvious that this thing, this creature, this… monster wanted them dead.

**Cloud1:** CRAP, I DROPPED THE KID!!

Hinata awoke on the ground near scorched earth. She looked up to see a golden furred, blue eyed animal with white legs and underbelly, and golden colored toes. Its nose was black as well as the tip of its 9 long tails and the two tufts on its head. Though interesting, it had an intimidating look on its face as it rushed at Hinata…

She heard footsteps coming from behind her that belonged to two men. She turned to see a stranger and the one that had knocked her out before. As the men and the beast barreled towards her, she realized that she was in a terrible predicament.

As the men got closer, Hinata turned to get up and run away, but when she did the beast was jumping over her head. The two Cloud-nins panicked and stopped in their tracks as the creature's paws began to glow with a golden light… but it was too late… for one of them…

One of the Cloud-nins shoved the other in the path of the creature and used his body as a shield. As the creature punched its glowing paw clear through the Cloud-nin's chest in one motion, the other cycled through a series of hand seals and touched the top of the creature's head…

**Cloud1:** TAKE THIS…!!! LIGHT… NING… ROD!!!!

He cleared the creature and Hinata a great distance away and watched as the magic happened. Storm clouds began to form and lightning began to flash. The beast used one of its long tails to grab Hinata and toss her into some bushes just in time…

The flashes of light in the cloud began to appear more rapidly by the second and the thunder started to rumble violently. Instantaneous was a lightning bolt as it struck…

Hinata crawled out of the bushes to see a big crater where the beast once stood. When it threw her, she feared for her life… but seeing the destruction that occurred gave her some clarity into the creature's intention.

**Cloud1:** Now that that piece of shit is taken care of… What's say you and me get going to my village… "_Princess"…?_ When I return with you, I'll be a hero. I can retire and spend the rest of my life not worrying about anything ever again… I'll be treated like a king and I won't have to do the boring things like the Raikage. I'll do nothing but party with beautiful women and eat and drink until the end of my life…

In earshot, the Cloud-nin heard a faint growl. He frantically searched for where it was coming from or if it was just the stress getting to him. Not too far from the princess appeared the creature from the brush with a flash of blue light and fur and black eyes. His sight was focused on the now terrified Cloud-nin…

The search parties strenuously did all they could to locate the missing princess. Led by Hiashi and his wife, Hinamori, as she searched from the air. The sound of great destruction and an errant lightning bolt had attracted the attention of their party and drawn them in its direction…

The beast stepped forward and the Cloud-nin turned to run… but as he did, there stood the creature ahead of him. He looked back over his shoulder to check if there was more than one and in the spot it once stood was scorched brush and earth. He couldn't help but fear for his life as he thought of what this thing had done to his comrades…

The Cloud-nin withdrew some kunais and shurikens and let them fly. Hoping that this would distract the creature, or at least slow it down, the Cloud-nin ran for his life. The blue beast darted through the hail of ninja tools and in the blink of an eye, namely the Cloud-nin's, it was at his back…

**Cloud1:** SHI-…

In the distance a bright flash of blue filled the area. Hiashi's wife was already in that direction, but seeing where it came from made him even more worrisome. He and the rest of the search party bolted to where the light had come from as fast as possible in hopes that Hinamori and anyone else unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity was alright.

They arrived in time to see Hinamori standing and not moving. Hiashi quickly rushed to her to ensure her well-being. He saw her staring into space and looked in the same direction that she was currently. What he saw shocked him…

Hinata was now riding on the back of some unknown blue beast. Hiashi figured that this creature was dangerous and rushed to the aid of his daughter… but he was stopped by his wife.

**Hiashi:** … What are you doing, Hinamori?

**Hinamori:** You shouldn't fight that creature, it's very dangerous… but it's also very gentle. *smiles*

**Hiashi:** What are you saying?

Hinamori answered her husband's question by telling him what she saw. She had touched down when the Cloud-nin had hurled a shower of ninja tools at the beast. In an instant it was at his back. It glowed for about a second and all that could be seen was an explosive wave of hot blue light. As the wave came in contact with the Cloud-nin, he was instantly turned into ash. Hinamori thought the same would happen to her, but just as the light was right on her, it stopped and began to disapate.

Surprised that she wasn't dead, Hinamori saw the creature walk over to Hinata who emerged from the bushes. Thinking that she would be turned into a snack, Hinamori released her powers and prepared to eliminate the beast… but…

She stopped when she witnessed Hinata pet it on its head as if it were a pet. It then licked her and used one of its tails to place her on its back. It was about to be off but now it was in a defensive position and viciously growling and snarling at the party.

**Hiashi:** It's good that she is here and alive, but she is not safe until she is saved from that… creature.

**Hinamori:** There's nothing to fear. The creature is merely protective of her. If we show it that we aren't a threat, I'm sure it will calm down and release her into our custody…

**Hiashi:** That _thing _is a vicious animal!! How do we know that it doesn't intend to keep our precious daughter!? I know you cherish all life like the rest of your clan, but…

**3****rd****:** You should listen to your wife… Hiashi…… I know this creature very well, though… I do not get to see him in this form too often…

The 3rd Hokage and his and Hiashi's search parties all exited the bushes into plain sight of the beast. The 3rd then made his way over and began to pet the beast on its head, causing it to purr and relax.

**3****rd****:** I don't usually see him in this form… but that of a little dragon, about this size and petting him usually results in the same reaction.

The rest tried to approach, but the second they did… the creature began to snarl and posture that it would a mistake to come any closer. All stopped but Hinamori. No matter how much the beast snorted, growled, snarled, or roared she wouldn't stop smiling or approaching.

**Hinamori:** I knew it…!... I know you…

She finally stopped right in front of the creature and he turned from a vicious wild beast to a cute and cuddly, but still ferocious, pet. Hinata jumped down and hugged her mother, who in turn was licked by the beast. Hiashi made his way over to his girls but the beast saw this and jumped in between. He finally gave up after Hinata patted him on his head and walked over to her father.

Hiashi was elated to see that his daughter was safe and returned to him. As he and his wife lovingly embraced their daughter, Hiashi noticed the beast turn and sit right beside the Hokage who in turn began to pull out kunais and shuriken lodged in its hide.

**Hiashi:** … You said you know this beast, but not particularly in this form… So, what is it?

**3****rd****:** Well… he is definitely a wild child but no wild animal… A very interesting child nonetheless… Though you may not have realized this yet, but you have been acquainted…

Before their eyes the beast yawned and began to transform into another form… that of a boy… a naked boy. Hinata could see everything and began to blush... Hiashi took the liberty of quickly covering her eyes hoping that the nude blonde hadn't been etched into her young brain…

**Hinamori:** Oh my…! *small blush*

**Hiashi:** That is Naruto Uzumaki…

**Hinamori: **The child of the dragons… It's no surprise that he was so protective of Hinata, since she takes after me and my clan and my clan and his share a natural bond.

**Hiashi: **He and my daughter get along well, but I was informed I know that this boy was born of a dragon and yet… he showed a completely different form. I had such high hopes for this child, but seeing that he is no mighty dragon… he should have nothing to do with my daughter.

**3****rd****:** He is still a dragon by blood, so I am sure that he will become a great shinobi. It's just that…

**Hiashi:** It doesn't matter. It has been a long standing tradition of Hinamori's clan that they associate with members of the "Dragon clan". Seeing that he is no true dragon, it isn't good enough…

**Hinamori:** But my clan isn't a part of this village. I left them and all their beliefs and traditions to be with you. Besides… it should be up to Hinata to pick and choose who she associates with. I liked this boy before and all of this has made me realize that I like him even more!

**Hiashi:** I will not have my daughter settle for this. It is only the best for her… Though, I am curious about his previous form. I've never seen such a creature…

**3****rd****:** Yes… it is quite impressive… Because of this boy's heritage and that the creature appears to be a composite of different animals, I have chosen to call it… a "Starbeast"!

**Hiashi: **Why… "Starbeast"…?

**3****rd****: **Because of his link to the two great clans that created him, the Namikazes of the "Dragon clan" of the"beast warriors", and the Uzumakis of the "star fighters".

**Hinamori:** I like it!

**Hiashi: **Ok… but why is he some kind of mutation of different creatures instead of some kind of "star dragon"?

**3****rd****: **Well… I believe that it has to do with his recent adventure in the forest. The animals there seemed to have made quite an impression on him… That and… the circumstance surrounding his birth… It may be having a direct effect on him already...

**Hiashi: **That's another thing… If he only regresses because of that thing, then it would be best that Hinata stay away from him. It may be alright now, but in the future…

**3****rd****: **You have nothing to worry about Lord Hiashi… I will personally see to it that this boy remains true to his gentle nature… Who knows… he may be one of the greatest shinobi that this village has ever produced…

Naruto appeared to be very tired as he had been sleeping from the moment he returned to his normal form. Hinamori walked over and took Naruto in her arms. She then invited Hinata to come and observe what she would one day be capable of. A glowing ring of chakra appeared at her fingertips and she started to heal punctures and cuts and any other wound on his tiny frame as Hinata watched in awe.

_**End of Flashback…… **_

Hiashi noted that after this encounter, Hinata decided that she no longer wanted to be a pampered princess but a true shinobi. He always figured that it was to follow in her parents footsteps, but in light of his recollection he realized that it must have been due to Naruto's influence.

**Hiashi:** _In the end, Hizashi did take my place… but not until after much bickering. If he had not offered to take my place… and I fought harder for him… he'd be here and I…_

**3****rd****: **_The "Starbeast"… I haven't seen Naruto take that form since then, but the fact that it was the "mystery creature" in his dreams the day that he began realizing his powers… Could they be connected with his growth, or does it mean something more? _

**Naruto:** _I think I remember having a dream or something like that… For a while I thought of that little girl with the weird hair as just a dream… Now that I think about it… for a while I thought that Sakura was the girl from my dreams with the weird hair… It was how I developed a crush on her, but then… then I got to know her and realized that she wasn't that girl, but I still liked her anyway…… So my dream girl was really Hinata but I didn't know that because shortly after that they moved away to another village…_

* * *

**A/N: More to come on Hinata and her mother's clan in future chapters… Also… funny thing… the "mystery creature"/ "Starbeast" is something I came up with on a pokemon kick. I would draw different pokemon from the anime and the games and then I started coming up with ideas for some new ones. I drew a few dragons, some others, and my favorite, the "Starbeasts". It took me a while to get everything lined out between the four of them with their own themes. In this chapter you got only a taste of their capabilities… **

The fight continues and a winner is declared…!

Next chapter: You win some, you lose some...


	38. Win or Lose Is it Destiny?

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Neji: **When the Hyuuga first daughter turned three… I was taking by Lord Hiashi and company and turned into a "bird in the cage" through this seal… nothing more than a member of the Hyuuga branch family.

**Naruto: **Why is that necessary…? Why do you need that mark to distinguish the main and branch families?

**Neji: **This mark on my forehead is no mere decoration… I witnessed it first hand that very day. My father explained to me that protecting Lady Hinata would be one of the duties that I would be taking from that day forth. As we sat in on a training session between her and Lord Hiashi, and her clumsy attempts at our style, my father became angry. Lord Hiashi could sense a slight killing intent and activated my father's seal. It pained me to see him in such agony as his curse seal took affect. He was made an example and I was told to remember my place… This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the "branch families" by the "main". With a simple hand seal, the "branch" member's mind can be easily destroyed… death is just as easy of course. That is the only time that this curse will disappear, sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it.

**Naruto: **To go to all the trouble of that… Then…

**Neji: **The Hyuuga is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that attempt to unlock its secrets are incalculable. With this jutsu, this seal, the "branch" family is allowed to live only to protect the "main" family, and there is no disobedience allowed. It is an effective system to eternally protect the advanced bloodline of the Hyuuga… the Byakugan…

**Naruto: **But I thought that Hinata couldn't use the Byakugan… What does this have to do with your hatred for her?

**Neji: **True… she has the eyes of the Hyuuga… but she is incapable of using them. This is the very reason for the Hyuugas' outlook on the "main" family getting involved with outsiders. It is frowned upon for the rich bloodline of the Hyuuga to be polluted by that of others… and yet… Lord Hiashi was made the exception. His wife was nice and kind on the day we met, but that's all in the past… a past that lead to the birth of Lady Hinata and… that incident…

**Naruto: **Incident…? What kind of incident?

**Neji: **My father was killed by the "main" family. One night, Lady Hinata was kidnapped by someone. Before he could escape however, Lord Hiashi caught up and killed him. It was dark and the man wore a mask, but when it was removed… it was revealed to be the Cloud "shinobi leader" who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that his real intention was the secrets of the Hyuuga… With one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, the Cloud Country made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Of course the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth, but with the Leaf wanting to avoid war… they came to a compromise…

**Naruto: **They made a deal…?

**Neji: **And war was safely avoided… thanks to my father… who was killed in Lord Hiashi's place… by the "main" family.

* * *

**Win or Lose... Is it Destiny?**

**Neji: ***chuckles to himself* …To escape this horrible curse, there's no other method but death. They were twins who were virtually the same in every way… One born first, the other second… Destiny was decided just by that. Like it was Lady Hinata's destiny to be born to Lord Hiashi and be a weak half-breed and lose to a true Hyuuga… your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent…

Naruto was feeling sympathy for Neji, until his last line and the dark smile that crossed his lips…

**Neji: **Your destiny is to lose to me… there's no doubt. *reapplying his headband*

Hehe… to escape this horrible curse… there's no method but death. They were twins, their strength was virtually the same… Born first… born second… destiny was decided just by that… And this fight… your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent. Your destiny is to lose to me, there's no doubt.

**Naruto:** … We won't know until it's over!! I don't know how much it hurts you that your dad was killed a long time ago, but… thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!

**Neji:** You're hopeless…

Neji charged and in one quick moment he managed to hit Naruto with another palm thrust.

**Neji:** Examiner… it's over. Name him what he is… a loser.

Neji turned to head up to the observation deck but Naruto got back up…

**Naruto:** D… Don't… run away…… I… _(cough)_… I… won't run… I… don't go back… on my word…

**Neji:** Heh… I've heard that before…

**Naruto:** … There's… no way… I'll lose to… a coward who's always whining about destiny…!

**Neji:** … An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing… People are born with a destiny they cannot oppose… You could never understand what it's like to be burned with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!!!

**Naruto:** …Yeah… I can… And…? So what?

**Neji:** _… He…! _

**Naruto:** Stop acting cool… you're not the only one here who's special…! Hinata too… She's suffered just as much as you!! A member of the Hyuuga clan but only by blood… not wanted by the clan because she isn't "pure"… She's done all she can to be acknowledged by the clan that just shuns her…! You're both the same! Regardless of whether she's a full blooded Hyuuga or only partially… she's still a member of the clan… She's still apart of the main family. You said that the branch is supposed to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata… In truth, you're trying your hardest to go against destiny…

**Hinata:** _Na… Naruto… _

**Neji:** What do you know…? You're dumb enough to continue trying even though you have no chance. Heh… Your 64 chakra points are closed… You won't be able to use chakra for a while… How can you fight…? In the end, you and Hinata share the same destiny!

**Naruto:** Shut up!!! Stop using that Byakugan like it gives you magic powers and so much knowledge that you know everything!!

**Neji:** Then prove to me that what you say is correct…

**Naruto:** Yeah… I'm definitely gonna beat you and prove that!! _… Damn it! I don't think I can draw any of my chakra…! This reminds me of the training I did… I was planning on saving that for when I really needed it… but now's as good a time as any…! _

**Neji:** Examiner… if he doesn't give up, I intend to kill him! If you want to stop it then go ahead.

**Hinata:** _Killing him… _N-No… _(cough, cough)_… Naruto…_(cough)_… that's enough…!

Hinata began to have a coughing fit and began coughing up blood. Kiba tried to take her to get some help but she was too worried about what would happen if Naruto continued. Luckily one of the many stationed ANBU stepped in and offered to lend a hand. Hiashi was worried as well, but he was also curious as to how this match would end…

**Naruto:** … _I can't lose!! _You're going down!!

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to access his second chakra. Neji could tell that he was trying to do such a thing, or something similar to it, but he didn't really care.

**Neji:** It's pointless… I pressed your points ensuring that you couldn't use your chakra anymore…

**Naruto: **Whatever…!

**Neji: **Hmph… Can I ask you one thing…? Why do you go against your destiny so much?

**Naruto:** …… Because people called me a loser!!

Suddenly a spark of chakra began to appear. Neji could see this clearly… everyone could see this clearly. The little red spark of chakra soon ignited into a raging inferno of red hot chakra…

**Neji:** _Im… Impossible…!! Chakra is beginning to flow out…!! What's going on? _

Neji used his Byakugan to get a clearer picture of Naruto's chakra system. Once presumed dead, it was literally roaring…

**Neji:** _What… is he…?! _

**Hiashi:** _… No way… this chakra is… _

**TenTen:** It… It can't be…

**Kotetsu:** Impossible! His chakra points were closed!!

**3****rd****:** _This feeling of this chakra… It is definitely the Ninetails… When did he learn…! _

Naruto's chakra became wild and whipped around in an untamed manner…

**Neji:** _It's wrapping around him... What is that…? Is that… chakra?! _

Naruto had somehow brought forth chakra of immense power. Everyone was bewildered as they thought that the match was as good as over before. Things were starting to get interesting… once again…

**Naruto: **Final Round…!!

Naruto ran to the distant trees, creating a handful of shadow clones along the way. They all soon emerged from behind the trees and attacked using a blast of red chakra.

**Narutos:** **DRAGON WAVE!! **

To counter this, Neji initiated a timely "Rotation". He managed to repel the blasts but was soon face to face with a few of the Narutos. The closest one punched him in the stomach but before the rest could land a blow… he used his "Rotation" and sent the Narutos flying.

Once he stopped spinning, Neji realized that this was a mistake on his part as all but one of the Narutos had been destroyed… the one that was now right in his face. He tried to restart his defense but it was too late. With one punch, Neji was sent rolling across the ground. He soon recovered, just in time to see Naruto only a few feet away…

He immediately activated his "Rotation", but for a longer period this time. When he came to a stop he noticed that the Naruto he had seen was just some afterimage. There were a few afterimages in fact. Once again he had fallen prey to Naruto's attack. He was quickly struck by numerous Narutos at a blinding pace before being sent across the stadium…

**Neji:** _When…?_

He managed to roll into a standing position as Naruto threw some shuriken his way. Using his "Rotation" he deflected them and threw them back. Naruto had just touched down on the wall when the shurikens were only a couple of feet away. He had no time to dodge, Neji had him…

In the blink of an eye, Naruto had left an image in his place and the shurikens were now imbedded in the wall. From the side Neji noticed something coming up fast and withdrew his kunai. Naruto did the same and the clash of metal could be heard throughout the stadium.

**Neji:** _His speed has increased?! When did he…? _

The two were now in a close struggle so Neji tried to use it to his advantage. He reached up in hopes of closing Naruto's chakra points again but his momentum was used against him. Naruto used a monkey flip and launched Neji into the air using his feet. As he soared through the air, Neji watched his opponent closely to see Naruto become see-through. Once again Neji felt a flurry of attacks as they sped up and he could swear that there must have been 10 Narutos striking him all at once…

**Naruto:** SHOOTING STAR!!

Naruto came careening at Neji, faster than he could react and he was sent crashing into the ground.

**Neji:** _I made a mistake. I wasn't expecting him to use this technique without any sign… The last time he used this "Shadow Star", he crouched everytime he used it. This was a chance for him to build his chakra and explode from his position, so fast that he actually left an imprint in the viewer's sight. Looking directly at him would be a waste of time as my mind would trick me into believing he is before me when in reality… he is somewhere else… I should have been prepared for it the moment he revealed his tail… _

Neji picked himself up off the ground and closed his eyes…

**Hiashi:** _How can this be…? The Hyuuga with perhaps the greatest potential… being knocked around by that… boy… that beast! _

**Naruto:** HEY!! You're confident in close combat, right?!!

Naruto charged right for Neji, tearing up the earth as he went…

**Neji: **_Wait a minute…! There's…!!_

**Naruto:** I don't know about this "Hyuuga destiny of hatred" or whatever… but if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do anything anymore…

**Neji:** _Quickly…! I must… use my… "Rotation"!! _

**Naruto:** I'LL CHANGE THE HYUUGA… WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE!!

Right before they collided, Naruto's chakra began to form a rounder shape. The force of the collision created a huge explosion that filled the arena with a thick cloud dust. As it cleared, everyone was anxious to see who had won, especially Hinata who was still coughing and barely hanging on. There was no way she could take anymore excitement…

The dust finally settled and two craters could be seen. Suddenly, a hand reached up from one of the craters and whoever it belonged to began to pull himself out. Everyone looked on in wonder of who it could be…

Neji had pulled himself up and out of his crater, but he looked to be in bad shape. He limped over to Naruto who laid half-way out of his crater, unconscious. Hinata was now coughing worse than ever, but TenTen was relieved…

**TenTen:** _Whew… Neji's "Rotation" is a technique that knocks away an opponent's attack. By being the one who was advancing, it looks like Naruto suffered the greater amount of damage. There's no genin that can beat Neji… but you were incredible Naruto, to push him this much… _

**Neji:** _That attack he used just now… it was the same he used in the "Forest of Death" to fight off the Sound-nins…! _*looks at Naruto's body*…Loser…! Sorry, but this is reality… _It's finally over… If he could still fight I might've lost. I'm nearly out of chakra… _

Neji noticed that there was an unusual rumbling right beneath his feet. He looked down in shock to see Naruto burst through the ground and uppercut him. As Neji fell backwards, Naruto used his tail to plant his staff in the ground and swing around it to pull off an even stronger kick. From behind the trees stepped more Narutos and they cut wires that triggered a trap of more wire that restrained Neji.

**Neji:** … Ugh… This… is what you were doing when you began your attack. And your charge was to distract me so I wouldn't notice the rest…

**Naruto: **You got it… I made some more clones that stayed hidden until this moment. They were to make sure to trap you if they got the chance…

**Neji: **Haven't you learned anything…? This won't work against me!

**Naruto:** It might not have worked earlier, but I know that you barely have any chakra left. I set up this up just in case I had to tire you out…

**Neji:** You can tell… I barely have any chakra…?

**Naruto:** It's my ability, the ability of the "Dragon clan" to sense others with chakra. I can also measure the amount being used by myself or someone else… Now… are you gonna give up, or do I have to get rough with you?

**Neji:** N… Never!!

Naruto looked over at the examiner…

"He declined to give up, so it's up to you."

**Naruto:** … Fine…! It's time to finish this!

Naruto took a similar stance to that of Neji when he used his "64 Palms" technique…

**Hiashi-Neji:** Im… Impossible!! There's no way you could…

**Naruto:** You're right… I could probably sort of pull it off because, it's like I said… I can tell the amount of chakra being used in an attack. All I have to do is use your example and try and hit your chakra points this time. It should be a real interesting experiment… but I plan on using another technique… one I've recently learned.

Naruto jumped towards the now panicked and struggling Neji as his clone dispersed. Neji tried to use the remaining chakra he had to break free or at least block the attack, but he couldn't seem to focus enough to do it…

Naruto shoved his right shoulder and left fist into Neji's torso, dumping a great deal of chakra into him as well…

**Naruto:** PULSING WAVE!!! *eyes turning white*

Neji could feel multiple waves of sensation flush over his entire body as a flash of white light filled the arena and ripped him from the wires' entanglement as they caught fire and he crashed to the ground.

**Neji:** Ugh… You used your Shadow Clone as a distraction… your main jutsu? How careless of me…

**Naruto:** At first… I wasn't any good when it came to the Clone jutsu… I just couldn't seem to figure out or understand how to do it right… It was my worst jutsu, and because of that and the fact that it would be apart of the test, I nearly failed the Academy Exam. Destiny can be changed. You _chose_ to tell me your tragic story and I took that opportunity to come up with a way to win. When I used my Shadow Clone for cover, I figured that you'd be too proud of yourself to really notice, but even if you did I was prepared with my trap… Also, a bunch of the techniques that I used in this match… were ones that I couldn't even do completely right a couple of days ago. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to figure out how to properly use them here, so I decided that I wouldn't… but something urged me to give it my all, even if I didn't do it right the first time. I would just have to keep on trying until I got it… I'll never lose to you, no matter what!! I tried my hardest in this match, and it paid off… You should stop whining about stupid crap like destiny because I think that this match could have gone either way. We both made mistakes in this fight and yet… even if I had no chance of winning I would've never given up… but you wouldn't have to worry about something like that… because you're not a loser like me.

**3****rd****:** _Being of the clan of "beast warriors", Naruto appreciates a good fight… win or lose. Before he may not have liked Neji and he still might not, but he definitely respects him. This is a true sign of the strength Neji possesses… and the awareness of Naruto._

**Kurenai:** I'm surprised that he was able win against Neji. No one believed that he of all people could do it…

**Asuma:** Yeah… looks like my "honorary nephew" is as much of a fighter than believed. That's saying something since most of the shinobi of the "beast warrior" clan are said to be nothing but powerfully primal brutes… _So he didn't let the time given by Neji's story go to waste… He also thought of a way to restrain his opponent if the need arose... He doesn't always act like it, but he actually has some intelligence to go along with his natural power… That can be a devastating combination… _

Neji finally let go and passed out as Naruto Uzumaki was declared the winner. The stadium arose in an uproar. No one expected him to pull out a victory over the Hyuuga. Some of the visiting Feudal Lords were in shock as they had made some wagers over who would win the matches. Quite a few had bet on Neji and were soundly upset, unlike a certain Hyuuga heiress who had now passed out herself. The ANBU quickly got to work at healing her…

**Kiba:** I don't know about this… I don't even know who you are…

**ANBU:** Don't worry, I'm a doctor…

The ANBU managed to heal Hinata and Kiba noted that color had returned to her face. She was looking better already.

**ANBU:** She'll be alright now… Won't be able to watch the matches though…

The ANBU got up and gradually walked away. Kiba heard Akamaru mention that the ANBU that had helped them seemed very familiar. Kiba wanted to investigate, but he decided to stay with Hinata for the time being.

**Hanabi:** Father, that boy that beat brother Neji… there's something strange about him, something familiar…

**Hiashi:** Yes… he is a strange one…

**3****rd****:** _Heh… That's my grandson… impressive as always… Maybe I should go on and train him myself, I think he's finally ready. I'll personally groom him and one day maybe his dream of becoming Hokage will become a reality… That's something I'd like to see… _

Naruto could hear all the applause and cheers that his fight had earned him as he went to pick up his staff. Feeling invigorated, he took a victory lap around the arena before finally coming to a stop. It looked like he was looking for someone…

**Sakura:** I can't believe he won… _He's getting stronger and stronger, I'm starting… to get kind of jealous. When I watch you fight, Naruto, I feel like I should try harder… That's an incredible thing… _

She then overheard some girls talking about him. They believed he would go far as a ninja and one even said that he was kind of cute… for a shrimp.

**Shikamaru:** He… He won!! Seriously? I had assumed he was some lame loser type like me…

**Shino:** Lame…? Loser…?

**Shikamaru:** And look…! Everyone's cheering for him, like he's totally kick-ass. I was hoping that he would lose so I wouldn't have to try so hard to win, but now… Aw man…! What a drag…!

**Temari: **_I'm not too surprised… This is the guy that gave Gaara a hard time… _*looks over at Gaara*

**Gaara: **_Naruto Uzumaki… _

**Kurenai:** To pull out the Ninetails's chakra without losing himself…

**Asuma:** Yeah… most of the Leaf here are surprised.

**3****rd****:** _Naruto… to be able to use the Ninetails's power… and to control it in a stable state… Since when did he…? Who taught him this? _

Naruto was still running around, looking into the stands…

**Naruto:** _I wonder where Hinata is… Did she see me win? _

The Medic-nins rushed to collect Neji, but not before the examiner had a few words with him…

"Even a caged bird… if it's clever enough, will try to escape any way it can… never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky. This time, you lost."

Though Neji was unconscious, he seemed to react to the examiner's words. When he came to, the words filled his head as he recalled the events that had transpired. Then he heard one of the Medic-nins proclaim that Hiashi had come. He asked if he could be left alone with Neji and they obliged.

Hiashi passed along "the truth" of the day Neji's father, his brother died. He repeated the words Hizashi had left for Neji and bowed, asking for Neji to believe what he had said. With tears streaming down his face, Neji accepted this, his father's "final words".

**Neji:** _In this match I have finally understood that those who strive towards a goal that they have chosen... are truly strong. And father, I have but one goal… I want to become stronger… enough to not lose to anyone… That's how I feel now… _

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Naruto wins his match and Neji gains a new outlook on life...

The finals continue...

Next chapter: It's not fair...


	39. Shikamaru vs Temari

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

**Shikamaru:** He… He won!! Seriously? I had assumed he was some lame loser type like me…

**Shino:** Lame…? Loser…?

**Shikamaru:** And look…! Everyone's cheering for him, like he's totally kick-ass. I was hoping that he would lose so I wouldn't have to try so hard to win, but now… Aw man…! What a drag…!

**Temari: **_I'm not too surprised… This is the guy that gave Gaara a hard time… _*looks over at Gaara*

**Gaara: **_Naruto Uzumaki… _

**Kurenai:** To pull out the Ninetails's chakra without losing himself…

**Asuma:** Yeah… most of the Leaf here are surprised.

**3****rd****:** _Naruto… to be able to use the Ninetails's power… and to control it in a stable state… Since when did he…? Who taught him this? _

Naruto was still running around, looking into the stands…

**Naruto:** _I wonder where Hinata is… Did she see me win? _

The Medic-nins rushed to collect Neji, but not before the examiner had a few words with him…

"Even a caged bird… if it's clever enough, will try to escape any way it can… never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky. This time, you lost."

**Neji:** _In this match I have finally understood that those who strive towards a goal that they have chosen... are truly strong. And father, I have but one goal… I want to become stronger… enough to not lose to anyone… That's how I feel now… _

* * *

**Shikamaru vs. Temari **

Naruto was now on the observatory deck with the rest of the competitors, but the tournament had hit a snag. Sasuke still hadn't shown and the crowd was becoming annoyed. They weren't the only ones…

**Shikamaru:** What the heck is that guy doing? Is he planning not to come?

**Shino:** Confucius once said, "The wise do not approach the dangerous"… A wise decision perhaps?

**Naruto:** What are you talking about? He's definitely gonna show…! *crosses arms, pouts, and starts fidgeting* ..._But what's taking him so long? If he doesn't show up soon, he'll be disqualified! I sort of want to fight that freak Gaara too, but that's only if he beats Sasuke. _

The Hokage had decided to go on and disqualify Sasuke but was persuaded not to by the Kazekage who seemed to really want to see this match. The examiner then informed the audience that the match would be pushed back until the other matches were over.

**Shikamaru:** Hey, this means that my match will come up a lot sooner!!!

In actuality, it meant that his match was next since Kankuro immediately forfeited. Apparently agitated, like the crowd, Temari grabbed her giant fan and floated down. Shikamaru was then invited down as well…

**Shikamaru:** _What the hell?! How come I'm the only one who has his matches changed around so much? Well, I guess I can also forfeit… _

**Naruto:** Alright Shikamaru! Go for it!!

With an "_encouraging"_ pat on the back, Naruto sent Shikamaru tumbling over the rail and to the ground below.

It would be an understatement to say that the audience wanted this match over quickly. This isn't what they wanted to see, they wanted to see the Uchiha fight…

**Temari:** Hey kid, get up! How long are you gonna lie there?!

**Shikamaru:** (_Sigh)…Jeez if it isn't Ino making demands of me, it's some other blonde… _*looks up at the jeering crowd with a sour puss* …_They don't want to see this match. They don't even care about this match… Everyone wants to see Sasuke's fight… The jerks… They're probably angry after all this waiting that they have to watch this pathetic excuse of a match between two side acts… Since nobody cares about this fight, there isn't really any point to doing it… _

**Temari:** What, are you gonna give up too?

**Shikamaru:** _Aww man, another girl… Why do I always have to end up dealing with these troublesome things? _

**Asuma:** _Well… it's not like he was motivated to begin with… _

**Temari:** IF YOU WON'T MAKE A MOVE, THEN I WILL!!!

**Shikamaru:** _Oh man… just my luck, she's really revved up…_

He took out a couple of kunai just as Temari made a great big swing for him. Dust was blasted into the air as her attack landed, but… Shikamaru used his kunais to plant himself on the wall.

**Shikamaru:** Ya know, I don't really want to fight… and I don't care whether or not I become a Chunin…

**Temari: **Good…! That just makes it easier for me…

**Shikamaru: **But… I'm not going to lose to a girl! Can't have a guy losing to a girl… so… I guess I'll do it!

**Temari: **What-**ever**… *swings fan*

In one swift motion Temari waved her fan, but Shikamaru managed to avoid the attack. She then noticed him hiding behind the trees…

**Temari:** _Hah… He's quick… when it comes to running away! _

**Shikamaru:** _… Even though I said all that, a guy can't just go around hitting women. So… _

**Ino:** YEAH!! BUST HER UP SHIKAMARU!! HIT HER WITH A SUPER ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE AND TAKE HER DOWN!!! MAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL CRY!!!

**Temari:** _Let's see… He's a ninja that uses shadows… so he's probably trying to lure me into the trees where there'll be lots of cover… but there's no way I'm gonna fall for that. _

**Shikamaru:** _Oh man… Why do I always end up fighting women? If this keeps up… I'm gonna get a reputation as a woman beater. _

**Chouji:** Hmm, for Shikamaru to be in the finals… it seems kind of out of place, doesn't it? *sits next to Ino*

**Ino:** Don't say that! Sure he doesn't have any special techniques, or as spirited as others, but… Shikamaru's really great at planning strategies, right? I get the feeling that that's how we were able to survive until the final preliminary rounds, you know!

**Chouji:** Mmm, yeah, I guess… but he'll just quit anyway. I'm tellin' ya, he's definitely gonna give up. He feels things like this are such a hassle.

**Ino:** And I'm saying he won't! Just now he jumped down into the ring on his own… He seemed unusually revved up to go! I'm sure that there are some things he gets pretty hot about! GO SHIKAMARU!!

Temari was waiting for his attack, but Shikamaru seemed to be out of it. He was just looking up at the clouds…

**Shikamaru:** _Oh man… Those clouds are so lucky… so free… More to the point, I didn't feel like doing this at all to begin with… I only became a ninja because I thought life would be more interesting as one…maybe get the chance to do whatever I want. I suppose things aren't just gonna be that simple… _

**Temari:** _What is he doing with that dumb expression on his face? Is he mocking me!? _*vein pops up on forehead*

Irritated at the sudden pause, and since Shikamaru wasn't gonna make a move…

**Temari: "**NINJA ART: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU"!!

With one mighty swing of her giant opened fan, Temari created a wind that ripped through the arena. TenTen noted that this was the same way that she had been defeated as the wind tore through many of the trees.

From out of nowhere, a shadow raced towards Temari. Not wanting to be caught, she quickly retreated until it stopped and she was a safe distance away…

**Temari:** Ah… Now I get it. I've seen through your jutsu! Looks like there is a limit to how much you can manipulate the shape of your shadow, isn't there…? No matter how thin you stretch it, it'll only reach so far… right?

**Shikamaru:** Haha… That's right…

**Temari:** _And now I now just where that limit is… Even using the wall's shadow, his jutsu can only reach … … _*making a line with her fan* …15 meters and 32 centimeters… _That's the range of his attack. If I can just stay on this side of the line, he can't get me… _

**Kankuro:** _She's measured his range… That puts things in her favor… Temari's even better at ranged combat than she is at close combat. This match is as good as over… _

Shikamaru had to think of something, and fast…

**Kurenai:** What is that?

**Asuma:** It's a habit… He knows how to slowly take his time… He actually enjoys it, like an old geezer. He even likes things like Shogi and Go. I've been playing against him also recently, and… when he's backed into a corner, he does that. It's a sign that he's working on some strategy. As a result, I've never won a game against him… not even once.

**Kurenai:** But this is a real fight, not some game…

**Asuma:** Strategy in a game is no different than strategy on the field of battle. So, I guess you could say that Shikamaru's got the mind of a great general… Just you watch…

**Kurenai:** Yeah, but I saw his grades when they were deciding the genin assignments… He was around the same level as Naruto, maybe worse…

**Asuma:** He always claimed it was too troublesome to even move a pencil for the written exams… It seemed that he would rather take a nap than take a written exam. Once… it struck me as strange that he could be so good at strategic games despite his grades… so I had him take an IQ test disguised as a game. I wasn't really taking it seriously at the time…

**Kurenai:** … So…what happened…?

**Asuma:** He sure was a diamond in the rough… He's beyond genius. The kid's got an IQ over 200!

**Kurenai:** _Two… Two hundred? _

**Asuma:** He's done planning! Now it begins!

**Temari:** Looks you're finally going to get a little serious!

Temari swung her fan, creating another devastating gale. Shikamaru quickly took cover behind a tree…

**Temari:** How long are you gonna keep running away? THERE'S NO USE IN HIDING SO GIVE UP ALREADY!

She waved her fan once more but this time she was surprised to see a kunai flying straight towards her. She quickly moved to avoid it and was nearly captured by Shikamaru's shadow. Luckily, she was still behind the line…

**Temari:** _Ha! It's no use! As long as I'm behind the line, there's no wa… _Oh No!

The shadow was growing longer and stretched across the line but just missed Temari as she jumped further back…

**Shikamaru:** Very good… You're pretty quick on your toes…

**Temari:** I guess that that was what you were up to… You were killing time, waiting for the sun to drop lower so yours and the shadows of the wall would grow longer… The closer the sunset, the longer the shadows grow, and the longer your range is…! _From the height of the sun and judging from the earlier attacks, my calculations say that this should be the limit of his jutsu… _

**Kankuro:** TEMARI! ABOVE YOU!!!

**Shino:** _I see… _

She looked up to see Shikamaru's shirt in the form of a parachute weighed down by his headband and a kunai. It had created a shadow and allowed Shikamaru to extend his a little more. Temari evaded it as much as she could before she was finally relieved due to the parachute dropping and the shadow reaching its limit once again…

**Temari:** _I hadn't even noticed the little change to his attire… To use his shirt as a parachute to add to the shadow… he's quite an impressive fellow. He drew my attention to the ground with the shadow attack so that I wouldn't notice what was going on above… then when I finally notice the parachute I'm attacked from below as well… A sneaky plan to create an opening… but now it's all clear to me! The "Shadow Possession Jutsu" is a lot more dangerous than I thought! _

**Kurenai:** His plan wasn't good enough…

**Asuma:** Yeah… his opponent is pretty bright herself. She thinks ahead just like him…

**Temari:** _If I keep this up, his shadow will keep growing and he'll keep expanding his reach. I have to end it here… I'll divert his attention with a clone that'll jump from behind the fan, and with that opening… I'll use all my chakra to create the strongest possible wind and rip him apart! Right now his shadow is… _

Temari checked to make sure that he still couldn't reach her. Everything checked out and she was ready to carry out her plan. She started by trying to create a clone, but…

**Temari:** _Im… Impossible! No… No way… my body… _

**Shikamaru:** Heh… Finally… the "Shadow Possession Jutsu" worked…!

**Temari:** Wha…?

**Kankuro:** What happened?

**Kurenai:** That boy… Just how many moves ahead was he thinking?

**Asuma:** That's Shikamaru's strength…

**Temari:** Why… won't my body move? Your shadow couldn't have reached this far…

**Shikamaru:** Since I don't want to explain everything in detail, how about I just show you what's behind you…?

He turned his head and Temari turned hers as well. What she saw surprised her. Shikamaru used the hole created from Naruto's fight with Neji to sneak his shadow behind her.

**Asuma:** _Heh, it's like planning ahead in chess. He kept forcing her to measure the distance he could reach with his shadow to distract her from the hole which was the final trap. She fought only taking into account the visible shadows and neglected to consider the hidden shadow that caught her from behind… _

**Temari:** _I don't believe it…! The whole time I thought I was keeping out of range of his jutsu, when I was really walking right into it… Thi… This guy… _

Shikamaru walked forward and Temari along with him…

**Temari:** Wha… What are you gonna do…!?

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. At first, no one was interested in this match, but now… Everyone was wondering what he would do for a finale…

Temari thought of every possible thing that her opponent could do to her in this situation. He could grab a kunai and use it on her or perhaps some shurikens. Shikamaru lifted his arm half way up, as did Temari. She noticed just how close they were, only an arm's length, but Shikamaru hadn't pulled out any weapons. With his hand so close to her, she began to wonder what he could be planning. A few more thoughts raced through her head and she slightly blushed as she concentrated on Shikamaru's hand as it began to move again, along with hers…

**Shikamaru:** That's it…… I give up…

The entire stadium, every single person, nearly fell on their faces when they heard this. Such an incredible nail-bitter, ending in such a way… It was downright… pathetic!

**Chouji:** See… I told you he'd give up. Looks like I know Shikamaru a little bit better that you do, Ino…

**Temari:** Wha… WHAT?!

**Shikamaru:** I give up.

**Temari:** … You… You've gotta be kidding me. You had this match won and you're giving up now! *face turning red* …Why?

**Shikamaru:** The continuous use of my jutsu used up all of my chakra. I can only bind you for about 10 more seconds. I _had_ thought up about 200 more moves, but… it looks like I'm done. It'd be pointless to continue the match because I wouldn't be able do much else aside from taijutsu, and you'd probably just blow me away before I could even get close. I'm also getting tired of this… One match is enough for me.

Shikamaru's hold on Temari was released and he began to walk away as she was pronounced the winner…

**Ino:** **Aahh!! What a waste of a chance to advance!! **

**Chouji:** That's just the way he is… a lazy, whining, no-good slacker…

**Kurenai:** Jeez… Is he motivated or not…? _But… his intellect and strategic skills are a higher level of a mere genin. If this was an actual mission with a 4 member team, Shikamaru's victory would've been definitive the moment he caught her. Well, it's like he won the battle but lost the match._

**Asuma:** _It's true that he doesn't seem to have any motivation, but you could also say that that allows him to have calm and collected decision making. Because he knows his own strengths and skill, he doesn't panic in battle and doesn't lose his cool. Even in the worst condition, he can act calmly. When you talk about the mental makeup necessary for a Chunin, Shikamaru has the most important abilities that would make for a good leader. _

**Izumo:** When you measure the value of a small unit leader, protecting the team from danger is usually more important than completing a mission…

**Kotetsu:** In information gathering, you can't be saying "I completed the mission, but my team was wiped out." You need a guy that can balance the risks, sacrifices, and the mission on a scale. If you can't act and think with the lives of the team as the top priority, you don't have what it takes to be a Chunin. Too bad he gave up, but… What do you think?

**Naruto:** Why did he give up…? That idiot! This pisses me off, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!

Naruto jumped down and quickly ran up to Shikamaru. He already knew what was on his mind as he marched up to him and began to turn his back…

**Naruto:** IDIOT!! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME…!!

**Shikamaru:** I don't really feel like a lecture from the idiot that doesn't know when to give up right now…

**Naruto:** WHY DID YOU GIVE UP WHEN YOU COULD HAVE WON?! I know that you aren't nearly out of chakra, you lazy bum!

**Shikamaru:** Hey, hey…! Keep it down…! That doesn't matter now so just forget it… Let's enjoy the next fight…

**Temari:** Wha…? _He still had chakra left…? But… then why…? _

Lee and his sensei, Gai, had just arrived at the stadium and made their way to find some empty seats. This proved to be difficult as the place was packed. Luckily they found a few of their new friends. Sakura was even considerate enough to offer Lee her seat but he declined…

**Sakura:** Well… how are you feeling?

**Lee:** I am doing well. My recovery is coming along nicely.

**Gai:** He has the passion of youth to spur him on, so he should be back in action in no time…!! H_opefully… _

**Lee:** I know that we are late but can you tell me what has happened so far?

**Sakura:** Well… most of the first round has already been completed. The only match left is… *sad look crosses face*

**Ino:** … Heh… um… let's see… *fumbling trying to draw attention away from Sakura* …The match that just concluded was Shikamaru versus that Sand kunoichi, Temari. He had the match won, but… HE GAVE UP, THAT IDIOT! *red face, ears fuming*… *realizes everyone's watching & regains composure* …Oh… um… Before that it was supposed to be Shino against the other Sand guy, but that Kankuro guy forfeited. Perhaps the most shocking match was Naruto versus Neji and get this… Naruto won!

**Lee:** …… I… I see… _Naruto, you did what I could not! _

A smile crept onto his face. It did not last long however as the crowd began to become impatient that the next match had not begun. Lee then realized that the only ones not mentioned fighting were Sasuke and Gaara. He began to feel worried as he had a bad feeling about Sasuke's opponent…

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing in the center of the arena with the examiner…

**Shikamaru:** Jeez… these guys are really upset… _What a drag… If these people don't get what they want, a riot might break out. Is Sasuke really that great…? I was kind of hoping to find out myself, but if he doesn't show then he'll forfeit. If that happens then Naruto'll have to face that freak Gaara… Could he… _

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto who looked up. For a second, Shikamaru could have sworn he heard him mumble something like "it's about time." He looked up as well to see a whirlwind of leaves appear right in front of them…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Shikamaru fights a good fight but loses anyway...

The tournament continues... or does it?

Next chapter: The Sand vs. The Leaf's Red-eyed Beast...?


	40. Sasuke vs Gaara

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Gai:** He has the passion of youth to spur him on, so he should be back in action in no time…!! H_opefully… _

**Lee:** I know that we are late but can you tell me what has happened so far?

**Sakura:** Well… most of the first round has already been completed. The only match left is… *sad look crosses face*

**Ino:** … Heh… um… let's see… *fumbling trying to draw attention away from Sakura* …The match that just concluded was Shikamaru versus that Sand kunoichi, Temari. He had the match won, but… HE GAVE UP, THAT IDIOT! *red face, ears fuming*… *realizes everyone's watching & regains composure* …Oh… um… Before that it was supposed to be Shino against the other Sand guy, but that Kankuro guy forfeited. Perhaps the most shocking match was Naruto versus Neji and get this… Naruto won!

**Lee:** …… I… I see… _Naruto, you did what I could not! _

A smile crept onto his face. It did not last long however as the crowd began to become impatient that the next match had not begun. Lee then realized that the only ones not mentioned fighting were Sasuke and Gaara. He began to feel worried as he had a bad feeling about Sasuke's opponent…

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing in the center of the arena with the examiner…

**Shikamaru:** Jeez… these guys are really upset… _What a drag… If these people don't get what they want, a riot might break out. Is Sasuke really that great…? I was kind of hoping to find out myself, but if he doesn't show then he'll forfeit. If that happens then Naruto'll have to face that freak Gaara… Could he… _

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto who looked up. For a second, Shikamaru could have sworn he heard him mumble something like "it's about time." He looked up as well to see a whirlwind of leaves appear right in front of them…

* * *

**Sasuke vs. Gaara **

Once it subsided, there stood Kakashi and Sasuke in an all black attire. Aside from the bandages that wrapped his hands and his longer, wilder hair, there was nothing different about him. He had a short sleeved high collared shirt with his usual clan symbol and shorts except instead of blue and white, they were all black. No matter what, Naruto and Sakura could tell that it was their Sasuke…

**Kakashi:** Sorry we're late…

The examiner asked for the name of the genin that would be participating in the tournament. He replied and the crowd went wild.

**Shikamaru:** Heh… after causing trouble for everyone… the crowd is eating it up…

**Naruto:** How late can you be? I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show 'cause you were afraid to fight me!

**Shikamaru:** _Jeez… Whatever… You were the one saying that he would definitely show… _

**Sasuke:** Heh… don't get so worked up you moron. From your excitement, I'm guessing you won your match…

**Naruto:** *with a smug grin on his face* …Of course!

**Kakashi:** Good for you Naruto… I knew that you could do it… _Though I say that I thought he would have lost and expected to have to explain to him that losing isn't that big a deal, but… then again, he never ceases to amaze me. _

"Jeez… you're pretty late kid. Your tardiness must be contagious, Kakashi…" the examiner, Genma, said.

**Kakashi:** So… what is it?

**Naruto:** You don't have a thing to worry about. That Gaara guy is bad news… It's best you leave him to me! Being disqualified isn't so bad, at least now you get to see how it's done…

**Genma:** Don't worry, we pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end… He hasn't been disqualified… yet.

**Kakashi:** _(Nervous chuckle)_… That's good! Good!!

**Naruto:** Well… since you aren't disqualified and you probably won't forfeit I've got something to tell you… Don't lose to that guy, not that it matters because I'll beat the winner, but… I want to fight you too!

**Sasuke:** Yeah…

**Ino:** Sakura! Your team is so cool and amazing!

**Sakura:** Really…? You think so?

**Ino:** Yeah, because who would have thought Naruto would beat that Neji Hyuuga kid and… then you've got Sasuke who is an elite Uchiha and an elite ninja. It looks like everyone here is excited about watching his fight!

**Lee:** _Sasuke is going to face that Gaara of the Sand who I wanted to face but could not due to being defeated by Naruto… who also defeated Neji, who I dreamed of beating… Why does it… hurt so much?! _*balling up his fist*

Gaara was beckoned to come down and he was on his way…

**Shikamaru:** Naruto, let's head on up… For this at least, we're going to slowly walk up the stairs…

**Naruto:** What? You're still mad that I _accidentally _pushed you down?

**Temari:** _This isn't good… The way Gaara looked before he left, it's been a while since I've seen him like that. He may not follow the plan in this state. He may very well kill anyone he comes into contact with… _

Temari ran to the stairs with Naruto and Shikamaru following at a slower pace. Naruto and Shikamaru were making their way up the steps when they saw Temari standing in place…

**Naruto: **Hey… what's wrong?

**Temari: **Shhh… *whispering* _Be quiet or we could all die…! _

**Naruto: **What are you…?

They then overheard someone talking. They arrived at the top to see two Grass shinobi talking to Gaara about what they expected of him. They threatened him that if he didn't lose his match… he would regret it.

A crazed look showed on Gaara's face and a massive killer intent flooded the halls. Naruto got an eerie feeling right before he heard horrible screams coming from down the hall. One of the two came running their way but before he could get a safe distance away he was dragged back by sand…

Like in a horror movie sand reached out and grabbed the stray shinobi and dragged him back into the darkness. There, all that could be heard were bones being crushed and grinded and the splatter of blood. Naruto tried to run to the shinobi's aid but he was stopped by Shikamaru…

When all was finally quiet, from the darkness emerged Gaara. He made his way to the steps and down them. It was as if he hadn't even noticed the three frozen shinobi. Naruto wanted to say something to him but was once again silently stopped by Shikamaru. When Gaara was finally gone, Shikamaru and Temari sighed in relief…

**Shikamaru:** If those guys hadn't been there we'd probably be dead… I've never seen a guy who could kill with so little hesitation like that…

**Naruto:** That guy is sick… I should have done something…! *balls up fists*

**Shikamaru:** Yeah… well it's a good thing you didn't. I wouldn't want to be facing that guy right about now…

**Naruto:** _Sasuke…_

Sasuke and Gaara were now face to face and the match was about to finally begin. Kakashi appeared in the stands with Sakura and the others. He immediately greeted them and was immediately questioned by Sakura…

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei… on Sasuke's neck, there was a mark, right? Is that…

**Kakashi:** …Don't worry…

Sakura was relieved to hear this as Chouji and Ino got a confused look on their faces. Kakashi looked around the arena and noted the number of present ANBU. He and Gai then talked amongst themselves about the small number and the reasoning behind it.

**Gai:** Until we figure out the enemy's plans… they are probably on the outside gathering information.

The match was started and right away Sasuke jumped a distance back as Gaara released his sand. Before it all could come out it suddenly stopped and Gaara began babbling to himself…

**Gaara:** … Don't… Don't get so upset…… mother… I… I fed you some nasty blood earlier… I'm sorry… but this time… this time… it will be delicious! *a crazed look appeared on his face*

**Kankuro:** He's talking to himself… This is bad…

Gaara's _"conversation"_ finally came to an end and he looked to have regained his composure. With a cold indifferent look on his face, Gaara commanded Sasuke to attack…

* * *

Shikamaru, Naruto, and a still frozen Temari were still sitting on the steps. Shikamaru noticed how freaked out Temari appeared to be and decided to pry a little bit before she ran down the hall screaming in horror as she looked to want to do.

**Shikamaru: **So… you're on that guy's team… Is he always that sadistic?

Temari didn't say anything. She just shivered and shuddered while dropping to the ground…

**Temari: **This… This is bad! I'm used to him being ready to kill at a moment's notice, but this… There's only one time that he gets like this… *looks terrified* …We could all die!!

**Shikamaru:** Die, eh…? Naruto, you remember… when we had a run in with that guy in the hospital? That time he said that he would kill us for sure, but… he didn't do it. Even just now, he had the perfect chance and yet… he wasn't even concerned with us…

**Naruto:** We… aren't good enough for him right now!

**Shikamaru:** Right now the only that can make him experience what he wants is…

**Naruto:** Sasuke!

Naruto quickly ran down the hall…

**Shikamaru:** Hey, Naruto! Where are you going? *looks back at a trembling Temari before running after him*

**Naruto:** I have to tell Kakashi sensei to stop the match… Otherwise, Sasuke will…

* * *

Sasuke pulled out a couple of shurikens and tossed them at Gaara. Without moving a muscle or batting an eye, Gaara's sand rose up and caught the shurikens. It then began to take the form of Gaara himself.

Sasuke charged with kunai in hand. The sand clone then blasted a spout of sand his way but Sasuke took to the air. While there, the clone returned Sasuke his shurikens…

Sasuke maneuvered enough in mid-air to avoid the shurikens and used his momentum to attack the sand clone. It tried to block Sasuke's kick but it went right through. Before he hit the ground, Sasuke placed his hands and whipped his legs around. In doing so, he took out a layer of sand and bounced to his feet. He then shoved his fist right in the clone's throat…

Sand began to cover his arm so Sasuke quickly broke free and continued his charge at the real Gaara. He threw a punch but once again the sand got in the way…

Before he realized that the sand hadn't absorbed the blow, a punch was delivered to Gaara's face. His sand cushioned his fall but the sand armor around his body began to crack and crumble…

**Gaara:** _He's fast, just like… those two...! _

**Gai:** _Fast! About the same as Lee's starting speed, and… _

**Lee:** _His taijutsu is the same as mine…! _

**Sasuke:** So that's the sand armor, eh? Come on…

Sasuke took a stance similar to Lee's and smirked. Gaara stood up and Sasuke charged again. This time Gaara directed his sand as he tried to impale Sasuke. Sasuke was too quick and got around behind him however. The sand tried to converge on him but Sasuke slipped through the wave defense and delivered a kick to Gaara. Once again Gaara was sent flying with his sand cushioning his fall…

**Sasuke:** What… is that it? *smug look on his face*

The crowd was in awe as they watched Sasuke do his thing. Truly the Uchihas were great…

**Sasuke:** That armor… I'll rip it off!!

Sasuke charged again and became nothing more than a blur as he circled Gaara. Again he found his way around the sand shield and to Gaara. This time, unfortunately for Gaara, it wasn't just one devastating blow but a string of them. Gaara received a kick to the jaw followed by a knee to the gut and another kick to the chest…

**Gai:** _He's about the same speed as Lee… without the weights. _

**Sakura:** _What…? His taijutsu is like Lee's… and his speed is totally different from before… _

**Lee:** _Sasuke… you truly are a genius that surpasses the imagination… How many years did it take for me to gain that kind of speed? But in only a month, you… _

Gaara was on the ground and Sasuke was struggling to catch his breath…

**Lee:** _But as expected, keeping up that kind of movement uses a lot of stamina. _

**Kankuro:** _What are you going to do Gaara? The Armor of Sand uses up too much chakra… You can't use it for long… _

**Gai:** What kind of training did you do? To come this far in only a month…

**Kakashi:** I had Sasuke mimic Lee's taijutsu with what he had copied with his sharingan before… I first got the idea after witnessing how Naruto's speed was too much for Gaara's sand shield to keep up with in their little skirmish. Because Sasuke knew Lee and had seen him in action before with his sharingan, he was able to master the style… It was a lot of work of course…

**Gai:** _Why would he concentrate on mastering only taijutsu when Naruto's attacks didn't do much to Gaara? _

Gaara's sand began to slowly envelop him. Before it could completely, Sasuke tried to get to Gaara one more time, but didn't make it in time.

**Kankuro:** _Gaara isn't…! Not that jutsu…!!_

Sasuke had tried to crack the egg shell shaped wall of sand but narrowly avoided being run through by points that had branched out. It reformed and tried to get him again but Sasuke retreated to a safer distance. He didn't go unharmed though as blood was dripping from cuts on his right cheek, knuckles, and side of his body…

**Sasuke:** _Using all of the sand to protect himself… So it gets this hard when it's packed tight… An absolute defense… _

**Naruto:** Kakashi sensei…!

Naruto and Shikamaru had finally arrived where Kakashi and the others were.

**Sakura+Lee:** Naruto!

**Ino:** Shikamaru! YOU QUITTER!

**Naruto:** Oh… Lee! Are you alright?

**Lee:** I am fine, nothing to worry about…

**Naruto:** That's good…

**Kakashi:** Um… You wanted me?

**Naruto:** Oh, right… Sensei, you have to stop this fight! That Gaara guy isn't like the rest of us… He's out of his gourd!!

**Ino:** Naruto, what are you talking about?

**Naruto:** He lives to kill others!! If we let Sasuke fight him then…

An eye of sand began to form outside of the impenetrable shell…

Temari walked onto the observation deck just in time to see this…

**Temari:** _There's no doubt about it, it's __**that **__jutsu… __**This is bad!**__Gaara's forgotten the plan entirely… He's going to __**kill**__ that Sasuke kid…! I… I've never seen Gaara like this … Is he really that good of an opponent? _

**Kakashi:** Well… don't worry, he and I weren't late for nothing…

Everyone watched as Sasuke attacked the shell of sand with blatant attacks. Nothing seemed to work so he retreated up the stadium wall…

**Sasuke:** _Hiding in there… I don't know what he's up to, but… this is perfect since, my attack also takes some time to prepare… _

Sasuke unbuttoned a strap that was around his bandaged left hand and began to cycle through some hand signs…

Temari and Kankuro were panicking and worried that Gaara would ruin their plan. Even though they were trying to keep it to themselves, Shino managed to overhear them.

Once done, chakra began to jump from Sasuke's hand…

**Gai: **No way… Is that…? *looks at Kakashi*

**Kakashi:** The reason I trained Sasuke is because… he is the same type as me…

Like a shot, Sasuke was off and running, leaving a trail of debris in his wake…

**Gai:** I see… so that's why you only focused on taijutsu… and had him greatly increase his speed…

**Sakura:** Incredible…! You can clearly see the chakra in his hand… What's going on?

Once again the only thing that could be seen of Sasuke was a blur with a flash of light along with it…

**Naruto:** Whoa… What's that?!

**Gai:** A simple thrust… but it is the Leaf's number one technician, Kakashi the Copy Ninja's sole original technique. It's a technique specifically for assassination. The speed of the thrust and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh… because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user, you hear… a special sound like a thousand birds are coming at you… It's called… "Chidori"!!

**Naruto: **Hold on a second!! Kakashi sensei, you gave Sasuke some one-on-one training and taught him a cool new technique…!? You've been playing favorites lately and it isn't fair!! I hope you plan on teaching me that same technique too…

**Kakashi: **Well… _(nervous chuckle)_… *scratching the back of his head while seat dropped*

Sasuke was now standing in place next to Gaara's shell of sand. Blood began to drip onto the ground from Sasuke's wounds… along with sand. Sasuke had punched his way through Gaara's defense to everyone's surprise…

**Kankuro:** No way…!! Gaara's "absolute defense" has been…

**Temari:** It can't be…!!

**Gai:** The Chidori, or "Lightning Edge", earned its nickname when Kakashi used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half. Chidori is known for its stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the body… and the huge amount of chakra that is focused in the arm. That arm becomes the blade of a sword that can cut through anything. But… what a truly ridiculous technique it is…

**Kakashi:** Like you're one to talk… Right, Lee? *eye smiling*

**Sakura:** Well… I don't quite understand it, but… what an amazing technique!!

**Lee:** _I can understand… I wouldn't run with that speed straight at my opponent in that manner… Actually, I can't do it… A straight forward attack makes it easier for the opponent to counter… and I don't have the eyes to see that counter…I'm jealous of your lineage, Sasuke. The one time we fought in the past I told you, "Even if you can see it, if your body can't keep up then there's nothing you can do." That was my sense of superiority… But now… you have the same speed I had… but you also have the Sharingan! _

**Sasuke:** I got you.

**Gaara:** *in the darkness of his shell* …What… What's this… warm stuff…? Mother, what…?

As he realized that the warm dripping liquid that baffled him was his own blood, his wails echoed throughout the stadium. After a while they died down. Once they did, Sasuke could feel something clamp down on his arm inside the shell… hard.

Try as he may, Sasuke couldn't seem to get free. In desperation he activated his Chidori once again and eventually pulled out and away. He jumped back a great distance as something from inside the shell followed after him until it stopped and slithered its way back…

**Gai:** What… is that?

**Kankuro:** _It's… __**"his" **__arm… _Did he transform into his "complete" form?!

**Temari:** I don't know! It looks like he's been wounded… This has never happened!

**Kankuro:** *shudders* …_I'm getting chills just from the memories… The first time I saw it, I wasn't able to eat for a while… since it looks… _

Sasuke stared intently at the sand shell and the hole he had made. Suddenly, he was startled by what appeared to be an eye, of the likes he had never seen before. Immediately after they locked "_eyes"_, a deafening howl was heard…

**Naruto:** _This… There's something wrong… What's this feeling? _

The shell of sand soon began to crack and soften back into regular sand, and revealed Gaara who was now nursing a wound in his right shoulder. With a crazed look, Gaara glared at Sasuke intensely…

**Sasuke:** _No, it wasn't those eyes… What was that… thing that was looking at me before? _

Kiba and Akamaru had caught up to the ANBU that had helped Hinata. Now that she was no longer having coughing fits, her father decided to take her home to rest properly. Kiba's reasons for finding this guy was to thank him, and also to figure out why Akamaru said that they knew him…

**Kiba: **Hey…! You…! ANBU guy…! I just wanted to thank you for helping my friend. She was in bad shape and it would have only gotten worse if yu hadn't been there when you were…

**ANBU: **It was no problem, but that isn't the real reason you came to find me… is it…?

**Kiba: **Huh…? *scratches the back of his head, looking embarrassed* …Yeah, it just bothered me that there's something familiar about you… but that can't be right, can it?

**ANBU: **No, you're right… you do know me…

The mysterious ANBU operative instantly punched Kiba in the gut with a glowing hand. As Kiba fell unconscious, the ANBU began to cycle through seals. Once done, feathers began to drift from the sky and many people were starting to feel drowsy, namely…

**Naruto:** Huh… What's… _(yawn)_… this?... _(yawn) _

**Sakura:** Huh… This is… genjutsu!

As many drifted off to dreamland, a few of the Leaf shinobi realized what it was and dispelled the technique…

The Kazekage eerily looked over to the Hokage who then looked back. Before anything could be said or done, a smoke bomb went off and enshrouded them in a thick layer of smoke. Soon smoke blanketed the village signaling the beginning of… the invasion…

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Sasuke finally shows up and the crowd goes wild...

With a dream it started, but as smoke clouds things up will there be success...?

Next chapter: An invasion...?


	41. The Invasion Begins!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Kankuro:** *shudders* …_I'm getting chills just from the memories… The first time I saw it, I wasn't able to eat for a while… since it looks… _

Sasuke stared intently at the sand shell and the hole he had made. Suddenly, he was startled by what appeared to be an eye, of the likes he had never seen before. Immediately after they locked "_eyes"_, a deafening howl was heard…

**Naruto:** _This… There's something wrong… What's this feeling? _

The shell of sand soon began to crack and soften back into regular sand, and revealed Gaara who was now nursing a wound in his right shoulder. With a crazed look, Gaara glared at Sasuke intensely…

**Sasuke:** _No, it wasn't those eyes… What was that… thing that was looking at me before? _

Kiba and Akamaru had caught up to the ANBU that had helped Hinata. Now that she was no longer having coughing fits, her father decided to take her home to rest properly. Kiba's reasons for finding this guy was to thank him, and also to figure out why Akamaru said that they knew him…

**ANBU: **No, you're right… you do know me…

The mysterious ANBU operative instantly punched Kiba in the gut with a glowing hand. As Kiba fell unconscious, the ANBU began to cycle through seals. Once done, feathers began to drift from the sky and many people were starting to feel drowsy, namely…

**Naruto:** Huh… What's… _(yawn)_… this?... _(yawn) _

**Sakura:** Huh… This is… genjutsu!

As many drifted off to dreamland, a few of the Leaf shinobi realized what it was and dispelled the technique…

The Kazekage eerily looked over to the Hokage who then looked back. Before anything could be said or done, a smoke bomb went off and enshrouded them in a thick layer of smoke. Soon smoke blanketed the village signaling the beginning of… the invasion…

* * *

**

* * *

**

**The Invasion Begins**

A giant three-headed snake was summoned and began to wreak havoc on the outskirts of the village. The shinobis in position tried to turn back this onslaught, but… it was no use. Nothing could be done…

Members of the ANBU moved in to protect all they could but before they could get to the Hokage, they were cut off by four young shinobi with Sound headbands. As the Kazekage grabbed the Hokage and jumped to the roof the four Sound-nins quickly put up a barrier. The ANBU dare not come any closer, otherwise they would burst into flames…

**3****rd****:** For the Sand to betray the Leaf… An alliance is only useful as camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard…

**Kazekage:** The stupid fighting games end here… From here, things change…

**3****rd****:** You want to start a war? We should avoid solving things through force, and work out our differences through negotiation… There is still time.

**Kazekage:** Heh… Do we become peace loving fools when we age… **Sarutobi sensei**?

**3****rd****:** You…

Team Sand jumped down to aid Gaara who was having more than enough trouble trying to stabilize himself…

**Temari:** I knew it… He's experiencing the side-effects of trying to completely transform. It's impossible to go through with the plan now.

**Kankuro:** THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, DO IT WITHOUT GAARA?!!

As Gaara continued to groan in pain, the Sand Team's sensei, Baki, told them to abort the plan and get Gaara to safety. This way he could recover and continue with the plan from that point. The two did as they were told and immediately retreated over the stadium wall. Sasuke was told to pursue by Genma, seeing as the Chunin Exams was now over…

**Orochimaru:** *watches Gaara & Sasuke leave* …So Gaara was useless… Heh heh heh…

**3****rd****:** I see… So that's it…

**Orochimaru:** Your feebleness has caused the Leaf to fall further and further behind… I've won.

**3****rd****:** Heh… It's not over 'til it's over… I thought I had taught you that… Orochimaru! I thought this day would come, eventually… but you won't get my head so easily…

**Orochimaru:** I told you… you should have hurried and picked the Fifth… because you will die here… Old man!

More Sound-nins arrived on the scene next to a suspicious ANBU operative. Also, along the gates of the Leaf Village stood Sand shinobi. The invasion would soon be felt in full force…

**Kakashi:** A large number…

**Gai:** It's not just that… the situation is more dire than that… Look at the roof of the central watchtower…

**Kakashi:** *looks over* …That's a barrier ninjutsu…

**Sakura:** _What's going on here? _

**Gai:** Kakashi, look within the barrier…

**Kakashi:** … Orochimaru…!!

**Sakura:** _Orochimaru…!!? Why is he here? Is he here for Sasuke again? _

She looked to the arena but Sasuke was gone. Before she knew it two Sound-nins had converged on her. She pulled out a kunai to defend herself, but by the time she did, she had already been rescued by…

**Sakura:** Naruto…!? You… Huh…? Naruto?

The two Sound-nins picked themselves up but were knocked out, this time by Kakashi…

**Kakashi:** Sakura, stay here for a bit, while I even the odds a little.

Kakashi jumped into action along with many other Leaf Jounins. Naruto had stormed off into the fray as well and Sakura couldn't help but worry and be amazed. He appeared to be sleeping and yet… he was currently fighting with the enemy. Not just anyone that was unfortunate to get too close but the actual enemies…

**Sakura:** How is he doing that?

Kakashi and Gai were fighting back to back when they were surrounded. Suddenly, a sleep-fighting Naruto came to their aid and gave them the chance to make a few moves of their own…

Gai and Sakura watched in astonishment as Naruto cracked heads, broke bones, and with the flick of his scaly tail sent his foes crashing to the ground below…

**Gai:** … Uh… Kakashi… what's that? *points at a sleep-fighting Naruto*

**Kakashi:** Huh…? Oh, that's just Naruto. He may look a little different than normal but he's just using his "werebeast" form.

Naruto was up and about, but it looked like he was in some kind of trance…

**Gai:** No, what I mean is… he's fighting in his sleep. So how is he able to accurately decipher friend from foe?

**Kakashi:** He has the ability to sense chakra signatures… Since he's probably been around most of the Leaf shinobi, he probably remembers their signatures. Him being fighting while asleep must be due to some technique the Hokage used to see that Naruto could protect himself if vulnerable. As long as he keeps it up, there shouldn't be anything to worry about… if I'm right about it that is…

**Gai:** That's good! The "Power of Youth" is strong with that one…! I'm proud to fight alongside such a youthful spirit… *closes eyes & unknowingly knocks a few Sound-nin over the railings*

As he opened his eyes, he realized what he had done…

**Gai: ***sweat-drops* …Uh… Oops! Sorry about that… *looks at the watchtower* … Now I'm concerned about the Hokage…

**Kakashi:** Let the ANBU handle what's going on above, besides… the Hokage isn't someone to be taken lightly… After all… he is the Hokage, the strongest ninja of the Leaf Village…

**3****rd****:** I know you're not the type of man to act solely on vengeance… You have neither goals nor reasons…

**Orochimaru:** Hmm… Perhaps… but I do have a goal… Well… you could say… I enjoy watching things in motion. It's very dull when things are at a standstill, isn't it? A stopped windmill isn't worth watching… though… sometimes it's good because of the anticipation, you see… Anyway, right now I want to make that windmill spin again… with the "crumbling of the Leaf" as the wind!

**3****rd****:** Heh… You're the same as always…

Kakashi took a break from the fighting to inform Sakura of the new A-rank mission she would be taking part in. He then told her to release the genjutsu on Shikamaru as he grabbed Naruto darting by. He quickly cut down a Sound-nin before releasing the genjutsu on Naruto. As Naruto came to and he reverted back to normal, Kakashi explained what they would be doing…

**Kakashi:** Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara and the other two from the Sand… You're to track him down and get to safety.

**Sakura:** But for something like that… shouldn't I wake up Ino and Chouji, then all of us…

**Kakashi:** Most likely shinobi from the Sand and Sound have already infiltrated the village. With more than the basic four man squad, you lose speed and it'll be harder to remain hidden…

**Sakura:** Four people…? Who's the other person?

Kakashi cut his finger and used a summoning jutsu…

**Kakashi:** This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent. Since there may be too much distance between you now, Naruto's ability may not be of any use in this…

**Sakura:** Wait a minute, is the last person… this little doggy?!

**Pakkun:** Hey, missy! Don't call me a cute little doggy!

**Sakura:** _But… I never said cute… _

Sakura cautiously made her way over to Shikamaru with Naruto and Pakkun behind her. When she reached him, she found something unusual about the situation…

**Sakura:** Shikamaru… your not… What are you doing?

Pakkun bit Shikamaru on his leg and quickly got a rise out of him…

**Sakura:** You were able to repel the genjutsu too…!! Why were you playing possum!?

**Shikamaru:** Bah! I didn't want to be attacked… *shaking off Pakkun* …not that it matters much now. I refuse to go on this mission! Who cares about Sasuke?

Pakkun bit Shikamaru and his cry attracted the attention of one of the many Sound-nins. The Sound-nin appeared behind Naruto and was about to take his head, but he was stopped by Gai…

Gai slammed the Sound-nin into a nearby wall with one blow and with the second… punched him through it. The three genin and Pakkun made their way through the newly formed hole and set out to find Sasuke…

**Gai:** Will they be alright by themselves?

**Kakashi:** Pakkun's with them so, they should be fine… as long as they don't get in too deep…

The Hokage, now free, removed his garments to reveal a black battle uniform. He had been prepared for something like this apparently…

**Orochimaru:** So, you have your funeral shroud prepared… Heh heh… To be able to fight you again… it's very nostalgic!

Orochimaru did the same, revealing the very same outfit he wore when he was disguised as the Grass-nin.

The ANBU outside the barrier began to worry as the four that had put up the barrier keeping them out had put up another on the inside. This one was to ensure that the Hokage couldn't get out until they chose to release it. The only way that would happen would be by some stroke of luck that one of the four was unable to maintain it, the Hokage could break through it, or… one or both of the two inside died.

**3****rd****:** Heh… Looks like I won't be able to escape easily…

**Orochimaru:** As if you would've tried to… You'd rather have no one get in the way, right?

The 3rd smiled at this. This worried the ANBU even more as the two stared into each others' eyes. Before anything else could be said… they charged…

The 3rd quickly pulled out a single shuriken and tossed it. As it was airborne both combatants cycled through hand seals…

**3****rd****:** "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"!!!

In an instant, the single shuriken multiplied and became many…

**Orochimaru:** "Summoning: Worldly Resurrection"!!

He finished his seals and before the shurikens could strike, something from the ground blocked the way. A second quickly popped up as well and right away the 3rd did all he could to stop a third from appearing…

**3****rd****:** _To use a summoning as a shield… And these are… _

**Orochimaru:** Oh… the third one didn't seem to work… Oh, well… that's fine…

**3****rd****:** _I was able to stop the third… but things get tougher now… Of all people, for him to summon those two…_

The two caskets slowly creaked open. Once fully open, they revealed two men in similar attire to the 3rd, one in red battle armor and one in blue.

"It's been a while, eh, 'monkey'?" the one with white hair and blue battle armor stated.

**3****rd****:** I would not have thought I would have met you two brothers again in a situation like this… It's regrettable… Please make your preparations to be defeated… 1st Hokage! 2nd Hokage!

**2****nd****:** "Edo Tensei", huh… This youngster is the one who summoned us with the "Forbidden Jutsu", huh… He's quite something.

**1****st****:** If that's the case, then Sarutobi… I guess that would mean that we would have to fight against you…

**Orochimaru: **Why don't you catch up later… and get started, why don't you?

**1****st****:** No matter how the world changes… there is always fighting…

Orochimaru approached the two former Hokages and placed kunais with special tags in their bodies...

* * *

Naruto and the others were leaping through the forest in hopes of catching up to Sasuke. As they were, Pakkun picked up on enemy ninjas that were in pursuit of them. If they didn't hurry, it may be far too late to save Sasuke or themselves…

They began to talk strategy of the best way to rid themselves of their pursuers. The best option seemed to be a properly executed ambush, but…

**Pakkun:** It's no use… They're subordinates of Orochimaru, a former Leaf shinobi…

**Shikamaru:** Sheesh… I thought we might have been able to pull it off, but I guess not then…

**Sakura:** Huh? Why…? That has nothing to do with it, does it?

**Shikamaru:** You just don't get it… Ok, sure an ambush is a basic tactic that's very favorable to the user but there are two necessary conditions that must be met…

**Naruto:** And they are…?

**Shikamaru:** The first is that those doing the ambushing must move without making noise and discover the enemy first! The second is to quickly locate and quickly conceal themselves in a place and position where you can take the enemy by surprise and ensure that you can cause a great deal of damage. Only when both of these conditions are met, will the ambush become effective. Though the first isn't so hard to clear as long as we have Pakkun's nose… and even with second condition, it may seem that we would be able to secure the best position to surprise them since this is our home and we're quite familiar with the landscape… but this plan wouldn't work against the subordinates of a shinobi formerly of the Leaf Village! They're probably ninjas who have mastered the "Art of tracking and hunting"… Hunters who will have been taught the lay of the land and practiced for this very situation… Even with that, the ambush could still prove favorable to us but there are too many undecided factors involved! To begin with, the enemy's a ninja squad that's been put together for something like this, whereas all we have are… an overzealous idiot… *looks at Naruto, then at Sakura* …a kunoichi with nothing special to offer… a dog… and the best guy at running away, me!

**Naruto:** Who you calling an idiot…!?

**Sakura: **_He picked at our weak points, but said that he actually said that he was the best at something… Just like a guy… _

**Shikamaru:** Battle tactics… It's how to come up with the best plan after fully grasping the combat ability available in a given situation, and so, after that analysis, there's only one thing that we can do now…

**Sakura:** One thing!?

**Shikamaru:** We need to create a diversion that looks as if we're going to ambush them… One of us will have to remain behind and delay them by faking an ambush… If they're stalled, they won't be able to locate the other three… If we do this, we should be able to lose the trackers… but the one who stays behind will probably… die.

They stopped as they took all of this in. As they did, Shikamaru continued by asking if there were any volunteers…

**Shikamaru:** The only one that's really needed for this is the dog so that we can track Sasuke's scent, in which case…

**Naruto:** Ok! I understand I'll…

**Shikamaru:** I guess I'm the only one…

**Sakura:** Shikamaru!?

**Naruto:** Why you?! I'm a natural when it comes to ambushes, and…

**Shikamaru:** It's better than being annihilated isn't it? Besides, if you think about it, the only one that can fulfill the job of decoy successfully and be the most likely to survive then… I'm the only one in this bunch that can do it.

**Sakura: **_He's doing it again, making it seem like he's the best one qualified… not that I'm complaining in this situation… _

Shikamaru hopped to a branch in the distance behind them. This way, if either Naruto or Sakura had any objections, it wouldn't matter because he was already in place.

**Naruto:** Are you sure you want to do this? I'm more than capable of handling myself in a situation like this…

**Shikamaru:** Of course, because… the "Shadow Possession Jutsu" was originally a jutsu used as a delaying tactic… *looks at the clouds* …Well… I'll catch up with you later on so hurry up and go already…! You're wasting daylight…

**Naruto:** *nods* …Shikamaru… we're counting on you!

He, Sakura, and Pakkun wasted no time in leaving…

**Sakura:** _Was Shikamaru a guy that you could depend on like this? _

_A few minutes later… _

The squad of Sound-nins was gaining on their targets quickly. Pakkun noticed that their pursuers were still gaining ground…

**Sakura:** He couldn't have run away, could he?

**Naruto:** He's a bunch of things, a lazy bum, a smartass… but one thing he isn't is someone who'd betray you!

* * *

Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds again thinking of how he managed to escape on his own. He would have been fine deserting his comrades to save himself, but something was eating at him…

The Sound-nins found more tracks and followed. Before they knew it… they were caught in a trap. Shikamaru had caught them all in his shadow jutsu.

**Sound1:** Would ya look at that… It's just a kid…

**Sound3:** To think we'd be caught by the likes of him!

**Sound1:** This must be the famous "Shadow Bind Jutsu", huh?

**Shikamaru:** That's a really old fashioned way of saying it. Times are changing… Now it's called the "Shadow Possession Jutsu", old man! _Oh man! I won't last much longer now. Like Naruto said, I did have a little more chakra than I let on, but… everything that's happened from the genjutsu to the running around must have depleted that little bit. _

Shikamaru counted the number in his possession and remembered that Pakkun had said that there were nine shinobi on their trail. He only counted eight and concluded…

**Shikamaru:** _Like I thought, the ninth one's duties are to lay in wait and protect the others from a potential ambush. He keeps his distance and would react to any enemy attacks… All I need to do is find out where he's hiding… _

Shikamaru pulled out eight shurikens and kunais in total. He quickly tossed them at his captives only to have them knocked away with foreign ninja tools. Shikamaru discovered where they had come from and tried to capture the ninth in the tree with his jutsu as well, but… it wouldn't reach because he was nearly out of chakra.

**Shikamaru:** _Looks like this is it… _

His hold on the Sound-nins began to weaken and the jutsu was released…

**Sound1:** Looks like… you're at the end of your rope… *chuckles* …I hope you're prepared…

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds for what might be his last time and went over his "goals". He didn't want to do much, just be a so-so ninja with the equivalent amount of income, marry a regular plan girl that was neither ugly nor extremely beautiful, raise a family of his own, and retire once his daughter got married and his son became a man of his own. Once all that was done, all he wanted to do was play Shogi and Go for the rest of his relaxed and easygoing life until he died a natural death… Was that so much to ask for?

**Shikamaru:** _What was I thinking trying so hard? For it all to end like this… What a drag. I don't understand what could have made me like this… _

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun were still following Sasuke's scent when Pakkun discovered that the ones that had been tracking them had stopped…

**Naruto:** He did it! I told you he would… _Now all that's left is to get Sasuke! Shikamaru, you'd better catch up to us later! _

* * *

**Sound1:** Hey… How's about coming out now? And while you're at it… pop this kid's head off too!

There was a rustle in the treetops and a figure crashed down right behind Shikamaru. For unknown reasons, Shikamaru's head was still attached. That's when he turned to see…

**Asuma:** I finally caught up with you…

**Shikamaru:** … Asuma…? Why…?

He had the ninth Sound-nin under his arm, unconscious, and soon got to work on the other eight. It was no contest as he made quick work of them all. Shikamaru was relieved that his part was now over, as far as he knew…

**Asuma:** _You did good Shikamaru… You should take it easy while you can… _

* * *

**End of chapter... **

The invasion of the Leaf Village kicks off...!

The chase continues & Sarutobi's battle begins...

Next chapter: Chaos!


	42. Chaos!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Naruto:** *nods* …Shikamaru… we're counting on you!

He, Sakura, and Pakkun wasted no time in leaving…

**Sakura:** _Was Shikamaru a guy that you could depend on like this? _

_A few minutes later… _

The squad of Sound-nins was gaining on their targets quickly. Pakkun noticed that their pursuers were still gaining ground…

**Sakura:** He couldn't have run away, could he?

**Naruto:** He's a bunch of things, a lazy bum, a smartass… but one thing he isn't is someone who'd betray you!

The Sound-nins found more tracks and followed. Before they knew it… they were caught in a trap. Shikamaru had caught them all in his shadow jutsu.

Shikamaru pulled out eight shurikens and kunais in total. He quickly tossed them at his captives only to have them knocked away with foreign ninja tools. Shikamaru discovered where they had come from and tried to capture the ninth in the tree with his jutsu as well, but… it wouldn't reach because he was nearly out of chakra.

**Shikamaru:** _Looks like this is it… _

His hold on the Sound-nins began to weaken and the jutsu was released…

**Sound1:** Hey… How's about coming out now? And while you're at it… pop this kid's head off too!

There was a rustle in the treetops and a figure crashed down right behind Shikamaru. For unknown reasons, Shikamaru's head was still attached. That's when he turned to see…

**Asuma:** I finally caught up with you…

**Shikamaru:** … Asuma…? Why…?

He had the ninth Sound-nin under his arm, unconscious, and soon got to work on the other eight. It was no contest as he made quick work of them all. Shikamaru was relieved that his part was now over, as far as he knew…

**Asuma:** _You did good Shikamaru… You should take it easy while you can… _

* * *

**Chaos!**

**Orochimaru:** Well then, shall we begin?

The 3rd prepared himself for any assault that may come…

**Orochimaru:** Ha ha ha ha… Do you know… the happiness and sense of accomplishment you gain when you have the chance to hurt the one you once called "Sensei"? I thought I'd have you experience that pleasure and so I prepared this situation just for you… *evil grin* … Please, enjoy yourself!

The 3rd couldn't take it any longer. He charged ready to teach his former student a lesson…

**3****rd****:** "Fire Style: FIRE DRAGON NAPALM"!!

He took in a deep breath and from his mouth released a flame in the shape of a great dragon. This, however, wasn't good enough as his opponents devised a counter…

**2****nd****:** "Water Style: Water Barrier Jutsu"!!

From his mouth poured a great deal of water, enough to extinguish the 3rd's attack and protect them from any stray flames. From the remaining water, he formed his next move…

**2****nd****:** "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile"!!

**3****rd****:** "EARTH STYLE: MUDSLIDE BARRIER"!!

From the 3rd's mouth, he spewed a wave of mud that soon hardened to that of stone. With this, he was able to turn back the tide…

**1****st****:** "Forest Genesis"!!

**3****rd****:** _This is…!! The secret ability that only the 1__st__ can use… _

From the roof and all over, vines began to sprout. The 3rd did all he could to avoid them, but… while he was making hand seals he was restrained against the very same wall he had created.

**Orochimaru:** Haha… *snidely* …You're in a bit of a bind aren't you, Sarutobi sensei?

All seemed lost as the 3rd could hardly move at all. Mustering all he could however, the 3rd briefly broke free and managed to summon something…

**3****rd****:** Come forth… "Monkey King" Enma!!

Before them appeared a large monkey with clothes similar to the 3rd's and a Leaf Village headband.

**Enma:** *looks around* …Orochimaru… so, it's come to this after all…! *looks at the 3rd* …You're pathetic, you know that Sarutobi? This is all because you wouldn't kill him when you had the chance!!

**3****rd****:** That's what we're going to do here and now…! No more sympathy from this old timer…

**Enma:** Hmph! You're a little too late!!

**3****rd****:** Enma, just get on with it…!

Enma quickly changed his form. He transformed into a big fighting staff similar to Naruto's. Enma then proceeded to free the 3rd from his ensnarement and the two prepared to fight…

**3****rd****:** _Ah… I haven't held a staff like this for a while now… not since I gave Naruto my old one for his birthday. I hope that boy is alright… _

* * *

The Sand Team were making their way to a safer location but was soon passed and cut off by…

**Sasuke:** There's no escape!

**Naruto:** So, are we gaining on Sasuke yet?

**Pakkun:** We're catching up, it's probably not as fast as you'd like, but we are… Also, there's numerous scents. Someone else besides us must be chasing him as well!

**Sakura:** Is it an enemy or an ally?

**Pakkun:** I don't know… only that… it's not human!

**Naruto:** _Hang on Sasuke…! We've got to get back to the village and fast… I have a bad feeling… Grandpa… _

* * *

**Orochimaru:** Haha… It's finally beginning to get interesting…

From his mouth a snake slithered and from the snake's mouth a sword was pulled. It was the legendary sword of Kusanagi and Orochimaru planned on using it against his former teacher…

**3****rd****:** Here we go, Enma!

He attacked forcing the two former Hokages aside and the Enma staff stretched itself towards Orochimaru. He managed to block it with the flat side of his sword and the 3rd was knocked back by the 1st and 2nd.

**Orochimaru:** For you to come charging in head-on like that without even using any Shadow Clones… you're becoming senile you old fool. You were once known as "The Professor" for knowing and being able to use all the jutsu that exist in the Leaf… Please don't disappoint me too much… "Sarutobi sensei"…

Just then, an explosion was set off. When the dust cleared, the two Hokages' legs had been blown off. It was a good idea, but… their bodies soon began to regenerate…

**Orochimaru:** _I see…When they kicked him, he placed the explosive tags… Hahaha… But it's useless… _

**3****rd****:** _Just as I thought… I must do something about the souls that are trapped by the "Edo Tensei"… If that's the case then, I'll have to resort to the 4__th__'s technique… I'll have to use__** that**__ jutsu. There's no other way… _

**Orochimaru:** Well, now what will you do? *smug look on his face*

**3****rd****:** The jutsu exchange stops here! From here on, it's gonna be a blood-drenched free-for-all… just like how a shinobi battle should be! _The "Edo Tensei"… even if I were to kill Orochimaru, the jutsu would not likely be dispersed… In which case… please forgive me, 1__st__, 2__nd__… _

The 3rd picked himself up and prepared to use a technique…

**Orochimaru:** You've grown old, haven't you…? I've never seen you strain so much… Hahaha…

**3****rd****:** *trying to focus* …What's… so funny?

**Orochimaru:** It's so pitiful… Even you, he who was hailed as the "God of Shinobi" cannot defeat old age…

Orochimaru reached to the side of his face and began peeling off the skin. Once he was done, he revealed what exactly he meant. The ANBU still watching were astonished as Orochimaru wasn't as old as they believed. He wasn't even male…

**3****rd****:** *shocked* …Who… Who the hell are you!?

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…Is it that much of a shock that you can't figure it out...? It's me… I'm Orochimaru!

**3****rd****:** You… You can't mean, you already have achieved the completion of "that Kinjutsu"…

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…Hahaha… It's been more than 10 years since I left the village… I suffered quite a bit…

**3****rd****:** You terrifying inhuman creature, you…! This was one of the reasons I didn't choose you to be the 4th Hokage… because of your sick and twisted ideology…

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…You knew of how I wanted to obtain all jutsus and gain a true understanding of everything in this world… As you know, it is impossible to do that in one lifetime, so… due to my experiments… I am able to accomplish this with my "Immortality jutsu" where I anchor my spirit to this world forever. So, my life will never end… only begin again and again in the form of a new body, like the girl I am using now…

**3****rd****:** Then why…?

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…Why did I disguise myself as my old self…? Because I thought I'd let you feel nostalgic about the past. To grow old, how destitute it can be… When I look at you, I can feel it deeply. You will die here and I will obtain a younger, more spectacular, stronger body. The Leaf really entertains me to no end…

**3****rd****:** … I see… Sasuke Uchiha, huh?

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…Yes… That's exactly it! I want Sasuke! *licks his/her chops*

**3****rd****:** A reincarnation jutsu that steals the body of another and makes the spirit immortal… What number face… body… is that one, hmm?

**Orochimaru:** _*female voice* _…It's the second one… I intend to possess Sasuke after he grows up a bit more to my tastes… _(Chuckles)_… Hahaha… But to have to die, cursing your fate and regretting your entire life… I suppose my other face would be best for that, hmm…?

Orochimaru placed his/her hand over his/her face and returned to his familiar appearance. In one swift motion, the 1st used his ability to attack the 3rd once again. If it weren't for the 3rd's quick reflexes, he'd be restrained once again.

**Orochimaru:** _(Laughs)_… You mustn't let your guard down now, sensei! You always were too compassionate…

The attack of the 1st kept up until the 3rd was cornered and Enma had to step in. he transformed into a barred cage and protected him from any further harm.

**3****rd****:** _Malice and ambition have always been hidden within his eyes… but he had such potential. I have always been aware… I knew about it but acted as if I couldn't see the dangers… A genius bursting with tremendous abilities in a time of chaos… because he was, without a doubt, a talent only found every few decades… he would be the one to carry on my will and strength… I wanted to think it would be so… And it would be this weakness of mine that allowed all of this to happen… _I'll do it… *looks intensely at Orochimaru* …I'll kill you now to correct my past mistake!

**Orochimaru:** Heh heh… Really…? It's already too late!!

**3****rd****:** ""Shadow Clone Jutsu""!!

**Orochimaru:** Ha… You really have grown senile…! To think that you'd shorten your own life out of impatience…

The 3rd created two clones and together they…

**Enma:** The order of the seals… There's no mistaking it… Sarutobi plans on using…

He finished his seals and something ghostly appeared to him…

**3****rd****:** _This must be the Death-god the 4__th__ spoke of. Only those who form a contract with this being by using this jutsu can see it… _

Behind the 3rd appeared a demonic looking specter…

**Orochimaru:** It's already too late…! No matter what you do, I've won! The Leaf is going to be destroyed!

**3****rd****:** The Leaf Village is my home…! The Hokage is one who acts as the main pillar of the house, holding above everything else and protecting it!! He's the one who carries the "Will of the Leaf", entrusted with it… It won't be that easy for you!

**1****st****:** "Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness"!!

The entire area went dark in front of the 3rd and his clones. Since he could barely see the hand in front of his face, there was little chance of him seeing the attacks that sprang from the darkness…

**Orochimaru:** What absurd nonsense…! You're just, for a short while, one of the leaders in the history of the organization called the Leaf… Even the remains of the rock portrait will eventually crumble and fade…!

**3****rd****:** Hmph…! To me, the Leaf Village isn't just an organization… Every year there are a lot of shinobi born and raised in the Leaf Village… They live, fight to protect the village… And to protect what's precious to them, they will go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village are… to me, my most precious… most important… family!

**Orochimaru:** _(__**Laughs)**_… Well, as the main pillar, I'll break you in half and cause the house of the Leaf… to crumble!

**3****rd****:** Hmph! Even if you were to kill me, the beam won't break!! I'm the man who inherited the "Will of the Leaf", the will of the 1st and 2nd… I am the 3rd Hokage!!! No matter how much you target the Leaf Village… THERE WILL BE A NEW HOKAGE WHO'LL INHERT MY WILL AND BECOME THE PILLAR TO PROTECT THE HOUSE OF THE LEAF!! Orochimaru, I'll show you a special jutsu that not even you know about…! "ENCHANTMENT SPELL: DEAD DEMON IMPRISONMENT"!!

The clones fanned out to find their targets and grabbed a hold of them. As they did, the Death-god behind the 3rd prepared himself and reached into the soul being offered to him. In doing so, his arm reached through the Shadow Clones' bodies and retrieved the souls of the 1st and 2nd, nullifying the darkness of the genjutsu.

**Orochimaru:** _…!! The darkness… disappeared. What is that jutsu!? _

**1****st****:** Sorry… Sarutobi…

**2****nd****:** We've… caused you a lot of trouble…

**3****rd****:** Please forgive me… 1st! 2nd!

Their souls were completely ripped from their bodies and sealed within the Sarutobi clones. All that was left was a seal similar to the one that appears on Naruto's stomach. The bodies used for the Hokages were revealed to be that of the Sound genin that took part in the Chunin Exams…

**3****rd****:** … You take even the lives of your subordinates so lightly…

Tears began to well up in the 3rd's eyes as the clones dispersed. He knew that if he wanted the madness that is Orochimaru to be stopped, he would have to go that extra mile and go through with it…

He grabbed Enma while Orochimaru grabbed his Kusanagi and attacked. The clang of weapons was all that could be heard as the trees inside the barrier blocked the ANBUS' vision.

Using his own arm, Enma was able to disarm Orochimaru, but was subdued by his next attack…

**Orochimaru:** "Sublime Snake Hands"!

Snakes crept from his arm and wrapped around Enma in his staff form. While Orochimaru was distracted by this, the 3rd grabbed him and began the same process he did with the Hokages…

**3****rd****:** This is the end!

A hand sprang from his body and into Orochimaru's, causing him to drop his sword…

**Orochimaru:** _What… What is this… sensation...? Shit… this is bad…! _

Desperate, Orochimaru called forth his sword which lunged itself in the 3rd's body. Enma returned to his original form and kept the sword from going all the way through the 3rd's body, but it was still there.

**Orochimaru:** *winces* …Urgh… Why… didn't you avoid it…!?

**3****rd****:** …This jutsu… in exchange for this jutsu to work… you hand over your soul to death… It's a sealing jutsu you pay for… with your life. There was no need to avoid your attack… I'll die anyway! Once the sealing is complete… my soul and yours… will be consumed simultaneously… It's the jutsu of the hero… who once upon a time, saved this village… With this jutsu… I'll take you with me!!

**Orochimaru:** …You mean… this was the jutsu that sealed… the Ninetails!?

**3****rd****:** Yes… I'll drag your soul out of your body soon… and seal you as well!

Orochimaru tried to use a jutsu to escape, but his body wouldn't respond. The more his soul was pulled, the more clearly he could see the Death-god behind the 3rd. What a horrifying sight to behold…

**3****rd****:** With this jutsu… the ones whose souls are sealed will suffer for all eternity in the belly of Death, never gaining release… The one who is sealed and the one who performed the seal… their souls will be entangled, hating each other and battling for all eternity…

**Orochimaru:** DON'T… DON'T BE FOOLISH YOU OLD FART…!! I'M NOT GOING TO GO QUIETLY!! Hurry up and die… *motioning his sword*

He managed to get his sword to force itself further into the 3rd's body, loosening the grip on his soul…

* * *

The giant 3-headed snake was still giving the Leaf shinobis trouble until… a giant frog dropped from the sky and crushed it. On top of the frog was none other than…

**Ibiki:** … Master Jiraiya…!

**Jiraiya:** Long time no see, Ibiki… Where's the 3rd?

**Ibiki:** At the test arena…

**Jiraiya:** I see… _Don't get yourself killed old man… _

**3****rd****:** … _We've come this far… could it be… I've lost the ability to pull out his soul? This old body of mine_…

**Orochimaru:** _… It seems that he doesn't have enough strength left… If you were 10 years younger… then you'd be able to kill me… heh heh heh… _

* * *

Kankuro had told Temari to continue on with Gaara. He would be Sasuke's opponent. After their departure, a voice cried out that his opponent wasn't Sasuke…

**Shino:** I'll be your opponent!

**Sasuke:** Shino… What are you doing here?

**Shino:** Before you left the arena, I placed a female bug on you… The scent of the female is nearly nonexistent… only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females… *walks up to Sasuke* … Sasuke Uchiha… you go after Gaara, after all, your match with him has yet to be decided. I'll fight this one since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway… I'll catch up to you when I'm done here.

Without any complaint, Sasuke was off…

**Kankuro:** Hehehe… You guys have no idea! I don't think you guys have experienced… "_true terror"_!!

**Shino:** And so you… are going to be the one to show me that sort of "terror"?

**Kankuro:** No… if you defeat me and catch up with Gaara, you'll experience it then…

He unwrapped his puppet and prepared to attack. Shino did the same as his bugs began to crawl all over him.

**Shino:** I am a shinobi of the Leaf Village… No matter how weak my opponent may be, I won't underestimate him, I will fight all out!

**Kankuro:** Hmph…! Bring it on!

Gaara was beginning to stir so Temari stopped to check on him…

**Temari:** _The thing inside his body is about to awaken! I've got no idea when it'll fully emerge… This is bad… I'm all alone out here… I can't possibly handle that __**thing**__ alone… _

Gaara quickly noticed Sasuke's presence and shoved Temari aside with incredible force, slamming her into a tree…

**Sasuke:** *lands on a tree branch* …Although I don't know the motives of your village… I will stop you! Also… I want to see your true face…

**Gaara:** You, that is strong… you, that have companions… you, that has an ambition… you, that is like me… once I kill you… I will be the one to have destroyed all of that… Only then, can I survive…! Only then can I feel… _Alive_!!

Gaara hunched over in pain as he began to transform. Sand began to pour from his gourd and cover the right side of his face and arm. Once he regained himself, he beckoned for Sasuke to try his luck…

* * *

Kankuro began the fight by hurling his puppet at Shino who dodged as a dagger poked from it. Shino now knew that he would have to be cautious as the weapons of this puppet were not only sharp… they were poisoned.

The puppet's head turned and shot a few more daggers at Shino. This time they connected, sticking in Shino's body…

Kankuro thought he was done but was disappointed to see that what he had hit, was in fact a "Bug Clone". He turned in time to see and duck a punch from the real Shino. To avoid as much danger as possible, Kankuro jumped a distance away onto another tree branch…

**Kankuro:** You use your insects to create a body clone, and then attack from behind… Not bad!

**Shino:** You use jutsu to fight from a distance… that's why I think you can't handle close combat… Because you need to concentrate when using your jutsu… it leaves you wide open…

**Kankuro:** I see you understand the weaknesses of jutsu specialists… But… I'll show you… how jutsu is used in a real fight!

Kankuro's puppet, Crow, lifted its arm and fired a bomb that exploded on contact. It wasn't a destructive explosion, but one that created a shroud of smoke… of poison.

Shino quickly retreated from the area of the cloud of poison and noticed that his opponent was nowhere to be found. The same could not be said for his puppet, however. It appeared behind him and in one swift swing of its blades…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

The Third and Orochimaru fight for their lives as well as others for the future of the Leaf...

Next chapter: The invasion continues!


	43. Chaos! Part 2

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Orochimaru:** _(__**Laughs)**_… Well, as the main pillar, I'll break you in half and cause the house of the Leaf… to crumble!

**3****rd****:** Hmph! Even if you were to kill me, the beam won't break!! I'm the man who inherited the "Will of the Leaf", the will of the 1st and 2nd… I am the 3rd Hokage!!! No matter how much you target the Leaf Village… THERE WILL BE A NEW HOKAGE WHO'LL INHERT MY WILL AND BECOME THE PILLAR TO PROTECT THE HOUSE OF THE LEAF!! Orochimaru, I'll show you a special jutsu that not even you know about…! "ENCHANTMENT SPELL: DEAD DEMON IMPRISONMENT"!!

The clones fanned out to find their targets and grabbed a hold of them. As they did, the Death-god behind the 3rd prepared himself and reached into the soul being offered to him. In doing so, his arm reached through the Shadow Clones' bodies and retrieved the souls of the 1st and 2nd, nullifying the darkness of the genjutsu.

**1****st****:** Sorry… Sarutobi…

**2****nd****:** We've… caused you a lot of trouble…

**3****rd****:** Please forgive me… 1st! 2nd!

Their souls were completely ripped from their bodies and sealed within the Sarutobi clones. All that was left was a seal similar to the one that appears on Naruto's stomach. The bodies used for the Hokages were revealed to be that of the Sound genin that took part in the Chunin Exams…

Tears began to well up in the 3rd's eyes as the clones dispersed. He knew that if he wanted the madness that is Orochimaru to be stopped, he would have to go that extra mile and go through with it…

**3****rd****:** …This jutsu… in exchange for this jutsu to work… you hand over your soul to death… It's a sealing jutsu you pay for… with your life. There was no need to avoid your attack… I'll die anyway! Once the sealing is complete… my soul and yours… will be consumed simultaneously… It's the jutsu of the hero… who once upon a time, saved this village… With this jutsu… I'll take you with me!!

**Orochimaru:** …You mean… this was the jutsu that sealed… the Ninetails!?

**3****rd****:** Yes… I'll drag your soul out of your body soon… and seal you as well!

**Orochimaru:** DON'T… DON'T BE FOOLISH YOU OLD FART…!! I'M NOT GOING TO GO QUIETLY!! Hurry up and die… *motioning his sword*

He managed to get his sword to force itself further into the 3rd's body, loosening the grip on his soul…

**3****rd****:** … _We've come this far… could it be… I've lost the ability to pull out his soul? This old body of mine_…

**Orochimaru:** _… It seems that he doesn't have enough strength left… If you were 10 years younger… then you'd be able to kill me… heh heh heh… _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kankuro had told Temari to continue on with Gaara. He would be Sasuke's opponent. After their departure, a voice cried out that his opponent wasn't Sasuke…

**Shino:** I'll be your opponent!

Without any complaint, Sasuke was off…

**Kankuro:** Hehehe… You guys have no idea! I don't think you guys have experienced… "_true terror"_!!

**Shino:** And so you… are going to be the one to show me that sort of "terror"?

**Kankuro:** No… if you defeat me and catch up with Gaara, you'll experience it then…

He unwrapped his puppet and prepared to attack. Shino did the same as his bugs began to crawl all over him.

**Kankuro:** Hmph…! Bring it on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was beginning to stir so Temari stopped to check on him…

**Sasuke:** *lands on a tree branch* …Although I don't know the motives of your village… I will stop you! Also… I want to see your true face…

**Gaara:** You, that is strong… you, that have companions… you, that has an ambition… you, that is like me… once I kill you… I will be the one to have destroyed all of that… Only then, can I survive…! Only then can I feel… _Alive_!!

Gaara hunched over in pain as he began to transform. Sand began to pour from his gourd and cover the right side of his face and arm. Once he regained himself, he beckoned for Sasuke to try his luck…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro's puppet, Crow, lifted its arm and fired a bomb that exploded on contact. It wasn't a destructive explosion, but one that created a shroud of smoke… of poison.

Shino quickly retreated from the area of the cloud of poison and noticed that his opponent was nowhere to be found. The same could not be said for his puppet, however. It appeared behind him and in one swift swing of its blades…

* * *

**Chaos! **

At the last possible second, the puppet's attack came to a halt...

**Kankuro:** _Damn! Can't move… He's using his insects to jam "The Crow's" joints… _

Bugs were scattered everywhere and all over "The Crow". Shino had managed to slip under the branch and had his bugs follow the strings of chakra leading from the puppet to its puppeteer…

**Kankuro:** _The insects… they're crawling up the chakra strings to get to me… _*oh yeah face* …_That's right… they feed on chakra! If this goes on, my position will be revealed… _

Kankuro quickly released his jutsu to avoid being discovered, causing his puppet to fall inactive. Trying to figure out another way of finding his opponent's location, Shino dropped his guard. This was a mistake on his part as "The Crow" sprang back to life and attacked with its head… only its head…

It was inches away from him when it stopped and began to plummet to the earth. Kankuro couldn't understand what had happened. That is, until he looked at his hands…

They were covered in bugs and so too soon was his entire body. Trying to flee the bugs, he jumped out of his hiding spot but still couldn't shake himself free.

**Shino:** The ones attacking from your chakra strings were only a diversion… *huffing & puffing* …While you tried to get rid of those… *huffing & puffing* …you didn't realize there was one on your back… I've been controlling them, directing them towards you. At the time I attacked you before, I missed on purpose… I used that moment to place an insect on you. Because it was a female, the others had no trouble in locating you…

Shino began to collapse due to the effects of the poison. It seemed like he wouldn't be catching up to Sasuke any time soon… if at all.

* * *

Sasuke recognized the eye staring at him from before. It was the exact same one that gave him the chills.

The sand continued to envelop Gaara a little more, covering his entire arm and a little more of his face as well. He didn't waste any time in attacking Sasuke after that. He leapt from his perch and smashed the branch he once stood on. Sasuke got away and hid on the other side of a tree…

**Gaara:** What's wrong!? Are you afraid of me…?! Sasuke Uchiha!! AFRAID OF MY EXISTENCE…!! DON'T FORGET… YOU ARE MY PREY!! HAS YOUR FEAR OVERTAKEN YOUR HATRED, THE KILLING URGE? IS YOUR REASON FOR EXISTENCE THAT SMALL? IF YOU DESIRE AN ANSWER… COME AND GET ME!!!

Sasuke made his way from behind the tree and activated his sharingan. He then started his Chidori and…

**Sasuke:** _It was intentional… only I was left alive… but for what reason!? No… I know why… He let me live so that he doesn't have to feel sorry about killing the entire clan… My brother Itachi chose me to be the avenger… The sole reason for my existence… is to hunt him down, and destroy him!! _

With the same thought in mind, the two leapt into the air and… Sasuke ripped his way through. The two landed as Gaara screamed in agony of part of his arm falling off. Those screams soon turned to sadistic laughter as he seemed to be enjoying himself…

**Gaara:** I see…! So that's what it was…! The reason why I'm so excited… I just got the answer… It's this pain… DEFEATING A MAN STRONG ENOUGH TO HURT ME AND UTTERLY DESTROYING HIM… THAT'S WHAT GIVES ME AN EVEN GREATER SENSE OF EXISTENCE!!

Temari was shocked to see that, not only once but twice, Sasuke managed to really hurt Gaara. Things were getting a little heavy for her…

**Gaara:** HAHAHA! MORE! I WANT MORE!

The bottom of his gourd bursted and more sand began to pour out. This time, it formed a large tail on Gaara's body. He wrapped his right arm and tail around two tree limbs and flung himself at Sasuke…

Gaara was moving so fast that Sasuke could barely get out of the way in time. While he was in the air, Gaara caught himself, changed direction, and prepared to do it again…

**Sasuke:** _Dodging his attacks would be impossible if I wasn't reading his movements. I would have been long gone if I didn't have these eyes… But… since the tournament, that last one was the second… "Chidori" is no longer an option… _

Sasuke changed his offense from lightning to fire as he used a "Fire Style: Blazing Fireball Jutsu"!! In the air, Gaara had no way of dodging this attack, but… he used his right arm to shield himself from the flames…

**Gaara:** DIE! *bursting from the flames*

**Sasuke:** _Seems like fire's useless against his sand… I knew it… "Chidori" is the only way after all… _

Sasuke shielded himself as best he could, but it wasn't good enough. Gaara collided with him and sent him crashing into a tree. The only chance Sasuke had of defeating Gaara was the Chidori, but he could only use it two times in one day.

**Gaara:** Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then… You are weak!!! You're too soft because your hatred isn't strong enough… The power of hate, is the power to kill… the power to kill, is the power of vengeance. You know what this means…? Your hatred is weaker than mine!!

**Sasuke:** Shut up!!

**Gaara:** Do you know what that means…? It means… YOU'RE WEAKER THAN ME!!!

Sasuke raised his head and started another Chidori. He charged and seeing this, so did Gaara. Before he could reach him however, Sasuke couldn't hold the technique. In this moment, death was assured…

Blood splattered and the two landed on opposite sides. Sasuke's body began to violently shake as blood dripped from his mouth and a fresh wound on his right chest. Gaara was pleased, but not for long since Sasuke wasn't the only one to take damage.

The sand on Gaara's arm fell off and blood ran from a wound on it. Sasuke turned to him revealing his newly reactivated curse mark. He then collapsed as Gaara groaned as his transformation progressed further. Sand was now covering his left arm. Seeing his now helpless victim laid out, Gaara attacked…

This was it…! Sasuke couldn't move his body and had no hope of saving himself. When all seemed bleak, Naruto showed up out of nowhere and turned Gaara back with a kick to the face.

**Sakura:** Sasuke!!

She quickly rushed to his aid as he laid there. To her horror, she saw that his curse mark was covering his body…

**Sakura:** _Th-This is… He must've gone out of control like the last time! _

**Naruto:** Sa-… Sakura… Do you know… who or what the hell that thing is!? *pointing at the thing he just kicked*

**Pakkun:** Although his form is altered, that's the one called Gaara…

**Sakura:** He's the one… that attacked Sasuke…

**Naruto:** This… is that guy…? _His chakra is different like… like my second chakra…! Does this mean…? _

Before Naruto stood an unusual sight, a strange and menacing creature. Gaara was now snarling at the interrupters of his good time…

**Sakura:** _We have to somehow get Sasuke away from here and back to the village as soon as possible…!! _

**Gaara:** … You…! You're the ones I failed to kill that time… and you…! You're the first one that hurt me…! This time… I won't fail in killing you and securing my existence!!

**Naruto:** … Sakura… take Sasuke and get out of here… while you still can…

**Sakura:** What are you talking about Naruto?

He turned to answer her but as he did, Gaara darted by him for Sasuke. Sakura acted quickly and pulled out a kunai, ready to defend Sasuke's helpless body. Gaara made quick work of her by pinning her to the tree. Now, no one would get in his way of destroying Sasuke…

Naruto swooped in and grabbed Sasuke and retreated to safety. Gaara started to feel worse and worse by the minute. He looked up at Naruto with his menacing eyes…

**Naruto:** _Those eyes again… _

**Gaara:** What's the matter…?

**Sakura:** … Na… Naruto… save… save… Sas…

**Gaara:** What do they mean to you?

**Naruto:** They're… They're my friends! Leave them alone or else!

**Gaara:** Or else, what…?

**Naruto:** I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!

Gaara increased the pressure he was using to hold Sakura in place, causing her to scream. He was trying to goad him into attacking like he claimed…

This attempt was successful as Naruto charged in and received a tail whip from Gaara. He then landed right in front of Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** _…He… He isn't acting like himself… Did something happen between these two? _

**Naruto:** _I don't have time to fool around like this… If he keeps it up, he'll crush Sakura…! I've got no other choice… Even though it'll probably completely drain me, I have to summon "Boss Toad" Gamabunta!! _

Naruto bit his thumb and did the proper hand seals, but instead of summoning the "Boss Toad" he summoned a little frog by the name of Gamikichi. At this, everyone sweat-dropped…

**Gamikichi:** What the…!? It's only a kid! You're gonna have to give me snacks if you want me to play with you!!

**Naruto:** What the… hell?! I didn't summon you…

**Gamikichi:** Yeah, well… it sure doesn't look that way, now does it?

**Naruto:** Unless you can help me save Sakura, I don't have the time to play with you!

**Gamikichi:** *looks over at the pink haired kunoichi* …Sorry, can't help ya there pal!

**Naruto:** That's what I thought…! Just stay out of the way while I deal with this guy…

Naruto turned to see that Gaara's transformation had progressed once again. This time, sand was over his entire upper body. It gave him the appearance of a demonic raccoon.

**Gaara:** The girl won't be released from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that, it'll get tighter and tighter as time passes, eventually killing her! Now you have no choice but to fight!

Gaara pulled his arm away but Sakura was still pinned to the tree. Naruto now only had four choices: desert his friends completely, only saving his own life; run and get help, leaving his friends at Gaara's mercy but he'd get there a lot faster without the extra baggage; run and get help, bringing Sasuke along; or stay and fight. There was a problem with the first three choices however. If he saved only himself, his friends would undoubtedly die and he would never be able to live with himself. If he ran to get help, whether he took Sasuke with him or not, Gaara would either chase them down and kill them or Sakura could be dead by the time help arrived. There really was no other choice…

Naruto prepared himself as Gaara hurled Sand Shurikens at him. He quickly grabbed Gamikichi and tried to jump out of the way. However, there were too many and he was pelted with quite a few.

**Gamikichi:** Boy you're weak…

**Naruto:** Shut up… I don't want to hear that coming from you! *mumbles* Ya useless…

**Gamikichi:** Do you know what this guy is?

Naruto looked at Gaara and into his eyes, his _sad_ eyes. They reminded him of himself when he had no one to really care about or to care about him. Back when the villagers would, without hesitation, say and do things that would hurt him. He didn't understand why then, but now… it was as clear as day. Naruto then realized that they weren't that different aside from him no longer being alone…

**Naruto:** _If I were still all alone, I'd probably be… _just like you… _For this, I can sympathize… I don't know what happened to him exactly… but he's been suffering from loneliness… Not knowing what it's like to be relieved… He can only trust himself… continuing to fight in that hell… even to this day… _

**Gaara:** What's wrong… are you afraid of me? To fight for yourself or to fight for others…? Just love yourself! Fight only for your sake! That is what it means to be the strongest!! Fight me!! Show me your powers like when you defeated that Hyuuga and I'll CRUSH IT!!

Naruto lowered his head…

**Gaara:** Well…? Come on! If you don't, I'll kill this girl!

Naruto lifted his head and jumped into action. He created a bunch of Shadow Clones and in one deep breath, Gaara blew them all away.

**Gaara:** I won't kill you now… Instead, I'll play with you a little longer to see when you'll finally give up on your comrades and run off to save yourself, not that I would let you get away anyway…

Naruto picked himself up but was met with a flurry of Sand Shurikens that blasted him into the tree. Once again Naruto stood up and was knocked right back over. Again and again and again this happened, but… Naruto just wouldn't stay down.

**Gaara:** *peeved* …Damnit, he's…

**Naruto:** _What is it…? What is this feeling? What is this feeling… raging inside of me? For some reason… I don't want to lose, especially to him… even if I die!! _

Naruto got back to his feet again and Temari was stunned at how someone could stand their ground against Gaara.

**Gaara:** _The look in his eye has changed…! _

Naruto's eyes had indeed changed, not just the intensity, but the color as well. They were now golden and Naruto began to undergo a transformation of his own. Horns began to sprout from his head and his tail thickened…

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai and a couple of explosive tags. He wrapped the tags around the handle of the kunai…

**Naruto:** _I'm gonna give it my best shot! _"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

Naruto created four clones and attacked…

**Narutos:** HERE WE GO!! BRAND NEW ADVANCED TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE!! "NARUTO UZUMAKI'S CLONE BODY SLAM"!!

Gaara quickly reacted, grabbing three of the Narutos. One of those free grabbed the other and tossed him at Gaara using the other three for leverage. As he soared at him, Gaara attempted another counter but missed as Naruto created another clone and bounced off of him…

He bounced to the side and created another clone and kept this up all around as he picked up speed. Before he knew it, Gaara couldn't tell which the real one was or where he was…

**Naruto:** SPIRALING STAR!!!

Suddenly, Naruto, covered in white chakra, crashed into the back of Gaara nearly knocking him off the branch. He managed to keep from falling and swung his tail at Naruto. Naruto countered by swinging his thick lizard-like tail as well and knocked Gaara's away…

With an opening, Naruto made his move…

**Naruto:** TAKE THIS…!! "HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE…!! 1000 YEARS OF PAIN"!!!

Naruto shoved his kunai up the tail of Gaara, but nothing happened. No reaction whatsoever, except sweat-drops all around from those watching. With a swing of his mighty tail, Gaara batted Naruto away…

**Naruto:** ……… Boom…

The explosive tag he had placed on the kunai went off. As Naruto soared through the air, Sasuke caught him before he crashed head first into a tree.

**Pakkun:** _That was a nice display… and that Sasuke, shielding him even though his body is like that… _

**Temari:** … _Ga_……_ Gaara… _

**Gamikichi:** _Is… Is it over? _

The dust from the explosion began to clear revealing that Gaara was still alive, although… he didn't look all that great. The sand covering his body was falling off…

**Gaara:** _Ugh… Who'd have thought… he'd go after the weak point hidden by my tail…? _

**Sasuke:** Finally decided to get back to your normal self, eh? Even after all that, you only managed a couple of blows… Shape up will ya… I can't save you this time like I did in the Wave Country… you dimwit…

**Naruto:** … That's good… 'cause I don't want you getting in my way… I was gonna use my "Pulsing Wave" technique if my plan didn't work, but now…

**Gaara:** _I knew he was strong but I figured that I was stronger still… Seems that I underestimated him too much… I'll kill him right away when I get back to normal… _

**Sasuke:** … Hey… Naruto……You have to save Sakura… no matter what… I know you can do it… Once you've got her get away from her as quick as possible. If it's just for a while, I think I can hold him off… *clinches his fists* … Never again… I already lost everything once before… I don't ever want to watch those precious to me die in front of my eyes again…!

Sasuke stood up and took a couple of steps, only to collapse again…

**Naruto:** _Those precious to me_…… I get it… _Because he was like me… Because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did… I thought he was strong 'cause he survived that solitude, fighting only for himself… _but I was wrong… His strength isn't real… Strength doesn't come from fighting alone… Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself… When you have something special that you want to protect… only then can you become truly strong!!

**Sasuke:** Na… ruto…?

Naruto got up and stepped in front of Sasuke…

**Naruto:** Sasuke… I'll leave Sakura to you……

Naruto began to build and focus his chakra. It was so much and so incredible that it nearly knocked Sasuke off the branch…

**Sasuke:** _What the…?! I don't believe the amount of chakra he's putting out! Is this… really Naruto? _

**Naruto:** I'LL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!!

The entire forest filled with smoke and when it cleared… there were red haired, red eyed Narutos covering every inch of the area, over a thousand in all. Temari and Sasuke's jaws dropped at the site…

**Narutos:** HEY, GAARA…!!

Gaara began to worry since his regeneration wasn't complete yet and in one motion… all the Narutos waved their monkey tails and lifted their hornless heads in sync and said…

**Narutos:** PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!!

**Gamikichi:** I guess he's pretty good, this guy…!

**Gaara:** _Wha… What's this…? The number of clones!? _

**Temari:** Wh… What is this?!

**Pakkun:** This… This is incredible…!

**Sasuke: **… You… This… _This can't be Naruto… _

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Shino wins his fight, but at what price? Naruto and company finally catch up to Sasuke but are unsuccessful at escaping...

Naruto's fight with Gaara takes a sudden shift...

Next chapter: Naruto goes all out!


	44. Naruto: The Star Dragon Goes All Out!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Narutos:** HERE WE GO!! BRAND NEW ADVANCED TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE!! "NARUTO UZUMAKI'S CLONE BODY SLAM"!!

Gaara quickly reacted, grabbing three of the Narutos. One of those free grabbed the other and tossed him at Gaara using the other three for leverage. As he soared at him, Gaara attempted another counter but missed as Naruto created another clone and bounced off of him…

He bounced to the side and created another clone and kept this up all around as he picked up speed. Before he knew it, Gaara couldn't tell which the real one was or where he was…

**Naruto:** SPIRALING STAR!!!

With an opening, Naruto made his move…

**Naruto:** TAKE THIS…!! "HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT TAIJUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE…!! 1000 YEARS OF PAIN"!!!

**Naruto:** ……… Boom…

The explosive tag he had placed on the kunai went off.

The dust from the explosion began to clear revealing that Gaara was still alive, although… he didn't look all that great. The sand covering his body was falling off…

**Gaara:** _Ugh… Who'd have thought… he'd go after the weak point hidden by my tail…? _

**Gaara:** _I knew he was strong but I figured that I was stronger still… Seems that I underestimated him too much… I'll kill him right away when I get back to normal… _

**Sasuke:** … Hey… Naruto……You have to save Sakura… no matter what… I know you can do it… Once you've got her get away from her as quick as possible. If it's just for a while, I think I can hold him off… *clinches his fists* … Never again… I already lost everything once before… I don't ever want to watch those precious to me die in front of my eyes again…!

**Naruto:** _Those precious to me_…… I get it… _Because he was like me… Because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did… I thought he was strong 'cause he survived that solitude, fighting only for himself… _but I was wrong… His strength isn't real… Strength doesn't come from fighting alone… Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself… When you have something special that you want to protect… only then can you become truly strong!!

Naruto began to build and focus his chakra. It was so much and so incredible that it nearly knocked Sasuke off the branch…

**Sasuke:** _What the…?! I don't believe the amount of chakra he's putting out! Is this… really Naruto? _

**Naruto:** I'LL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!!

The entire forest filled with smoke and when it cleared… there were red haired, red eyed Narutos covering every inch of the area, over a thousand in all. Temari and Sasuke's jaws dropped at the site…

Gaara began to worry since his regeneration wasn't complete yet and in one motion… all the Narutos waved their monkey tails and lifted their hornless heads in sync and said…

**Narutos:** PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!!

**Gamikichi:** I guess he's pretty good, this guy…!

**Gaara:** _Wha… What's this…? The number of clones!? _

**Temari:** Wh… What is this?!

**Pakkun:** This… This is incredible…!

**Sasuke: **… You… This… _This can't be Naruto… _

* * *

**Naruto: The Star Dragon Goes All Out!!**

**Naruto:** Let's do this… "HORDE MENTALITY: DRAGONS' FANGS"!!!

**A/N: I'm not sure what you call a group of dragons but horde just sounds right… **

The Narutos pulled out some shurikens and threw them all at the lone Gaara. They all embedded themselves in Gaara's sand covered body, but he could feel a few of them reach and cut the body underneath…

A few Narutos then jumped into action and kicked him into the air followed by a barrage of axe kicks and then uppercuts. As Gaara helplessly floated in the air, the assault continued…

**Naruto:** SHOOTING STAR SHOWER!!

A bunch of the Narutos drilled Gaara with their bodies and drove him into the ground…

**Gaara:** Ugh… *cringing in his crater* …Who the hell… is this guy?

**Naruto:** This is the end! "HORDE MENTALITY: DRAGONS' WRATH"!!!

**A/N: "Dragons' Wrath" – A powerful blast of chakra from more than one user. Using a great deal of chakra, the user(s) combine their efforts to obliterate the target… **

All 1000 of the Narutos reared back, took aim, and red chakra began to form in their hands as their red hair turned white…

**Sasuke:** _That looks like… his "Dragon Wave"! _

**Temari:** _It can't be… When Gaara's in that state… how can he… _

**Gaara:** NO WAY, I CAN'T LOSE…

As the Narutos continued gathering chakra, Gaara exploded with a wall of sand. As it rose it managed to destroy quite a few clones before it finally stopped and took form…

**Temari:** _No way… It… It can't be… It's finally here?! _

**Sasuke:** Wha… What is that…?

**Gamikichi:** Wow… the enemy's pretty good too!

**Temari:** _It finally came out… his… complete form! _

**Naruto:** _This is the monster inside of him… It's gigantic!_

Gaara had turned into a gigantic replica of his previous form. Immediately, it began searching for and destroying any Naruto it could find. It rampaged until, finally, there was only one left. Naruto tried to get away but because he was beginning to run low on chakra, he was caught. Sand began to surround him and Naruto had no choice. Hopefully this time it worked how he wanted it to…

**Sasuke:** NARUTO!!

Gaara had him right where he wanted him and tried to crush him. However, Naruto got it right and summoned a giant toad… the "Toad Boss" Gamabunta!

**Bunta:** **What's with you…? Whatcha want? **

He looked before him and there stood someone that would definitely give him a challenge. It was no wonder the kid had summoned Gamabunta at a time like this…

**Bunta:** **That's… if I remember correctly… Shukaku of the Sands… **

**Naruto:** Hey boss! Fight with me, would ya!! I'm counting on you! *huffing & puffing*

**Gaara:** **This Naruto Uzumaki guy… Just who is he…? He amuses me to no end… **

**Sasuke:** _Naruto, you… What in the world…?_

**Bunta:** **Nope! **

**Naruto:** Huh?! But why?! You said you'd make me your underling last time! A boss is someone who's supposed to help out an underling when he's in trouble, isn't he?! THAT'S WHAT THE WAY OF THE FAMILY IS… AIN'T IT?!

**Bunta:** **Sure I said I'd make you my underling… but we ain't even sat down over drinks yet… **_**Why should I have to do something for the sake of this guy… a big pain in the ass…? **_

**Naruto:** BUT… I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO BE DRINKING ALCOHOL YET!

**Kichi:** Now don't be sayin' that and listen to the guy, would ya, pops!? *hops onto Naruto's head*

**Bunta:** **Why are you here, Gamikichi? **

**Kichi:** I was bored so I came out to play… but never mind that, that guy over there tried to bully me, and the kid helped me out!

**Bunta:** **SAY WHAT!!? …Tell you what kid, I'll recognize you as my underling! And I'll show you all about the way of the family! ***looks at the offender* **…It's payback time, you hoodlum! **

He reached at his side and drew his giant blade…

**Bunta:** **Hold on tight now! **

With that, Gamabunta charged the giant lumbering beast and cut off one of its arms with his...

**Bunta:** "**TOAD BLADE SLASH"!! **

Though he ripped through him, it was tough doing it. He wasn't even able to keep a hold of his blade as it hurtled through the air. The force of it and Gamabunta's landing caused a massive breeze of air to flow over the surrounding area…

**Naruto:** Hey, boss! Sakura's over there on that side so try not to go over there!! Lure him this way, would ya!!

**Bunta:** **Who's Sakura and why should I care? **

**Kichi:** It's his main squeeze pops!

**Naruto:** *slight blush* …We have to defeat him, or else we can't save her!

**Gaara:** **You're fun! This is fun…!! Naruto Uzumaki!! **

From the giant monster's forehead, Gaara popped up…

**Bunta:** **… So that's the medium, huh…? **

Temari: _Oh no! This is bad! He's gonna…! …At any rate, I have to get out of here…!! _

And so she did, as quickly as possible…

**Gaara:** Thank you for keeping me entertained so far… Now I'll show you the true powers of the Sand Demon!

**Bunta:** **That medium show signs of insomnia, probably from being possessed by Shukaku… Take a look at those bags under his eyes. I could give him competition… Those possessed by the badger demon, Shukaku, become such that they can't even have a single decent night of sleep. It's because of the terror! If they sleep, their personality is eaten away by Shukaku, bit by bit, until they disappear!! Because the medium suffers from a lack of sleep, their personality tends to be unstable. But… as the medium is usually awake, Shukaku's real powers are suppressed… but if that medium were to fall asleep on his own, then… **

**Gaara:** "Spell of False Sleep"!!

**Bunta:** **Shit!! **

Gaara's body went limp and there was a moment of silence. That was until he woke up…

**Shukaku****:** **HAHAHA!!! I'M FINALLY FREE, AND THERE'S ALREADY SOMEBODY I WANNA TO KILL!! **

Shukaku took a deep breath and shot a round of air at Gamabunta. Being the natural that he is, Bunta avoided it by jumping into the air. While in the air, he launched a similar attack, but of water, at Shukaku. The exchange between the two continued on as Bunta attacked and moved until…

**Naruto:** OH NO! THERE'S STILL ONE LEFT!!

There was a big explosion in the air and Shukaku couldn't help but celebrate. A bit too prematurely as Bunta soon emerged from the smoke and dust kicked up by the explosion.

**Naruto:** What are we gonna do? If I had enough chakra to make a bunch of clones like before, I could probably sneak up on him and blow him away with my "Dragons' Wrath" attack…!

**Bunta:** **Only thing we can do right now is to rough up that medium, kid… that way, the spell will break. We'll get close and stop that badger in his tracks! We'll do it when his guard is down!! **

**Naruto:** Ok, but how are we gonna do that!?

**Bunta:** **I'm just a toad, so I don't have any fangs or claws to grab onto him with! So, using a transformation, I'll change into something that does… though, I'm no good at transforming so you'll have to take care of that part. I'll lend you my chakra and it'll be a combination transformation… Here we go!! **

**Naruto:** Something with claws and fangs… Umm…! Umm…!

Gamabunta charged…

**Naruto:** Something with… CLAWS AND FANGS…!!

A cloud of smoke filled the air and from it emerged…

**Sasuke:** A fox!?

It wasn't just any fox. This fox had big wings and it quickly latched on to Shukaku with its jaws, claws, and 9 whip-like tails. From the Ninetails jumped Naruto, which then caused the fox to turn back into Gamabunta…

With one solid punch, Naruto rattled the sleeping Gaara to his core. He awoke and Shukaku was suppressed once again. Though he was awake, the giant body of sand was still present. Outraged that his jutsu had been broken, Gaara tried to make the one responsible pay…

Naruto's feet began to slowly sink into the body of sand but he was saved by Gamabunta. A wave of sand tried to crush him but Gamabunta used his tongue to shield Naruto from it. He then tried to pull Naruto free but it wasn't working…

**Bunta:** _**Not good…! Both Naruto and I have already used up most of our chakra…! **_

Bunta was being forced back, in the direction of a still unconscious Sakura.

**Gaara:** You will all be killed by me…! My existence will not disappear…!!

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on gather chakra from his inner demon. In doing so, Naruto freed himself and blew off his headband and ripped open his already shredded jacket. He reached for the staff on his back and charged…

**Gaara:** DIE!!

Naruto zigged, zagged, and bashed every bit of sand that tried to grab him while twirling his staff. He jumped into the air to deliver a blow to Gaara but was caught by his tail… He could feel himself getting weaker as his hair began to phase from white to yellow and back and forth. Desperate, he brought his staff down on Gaara's head in one swift motion…

This got results as the giant body of sand soon began to crack and crumble. The sand lost its form and dropped to the ground…

**Sasuke:** *speechless* … Did… he win!?

**Bunta:** _**Not bad… I don't know how he got himself into this mess, but he showed that he could get himself out of it. I never expected him to create that much chakra in that situation… Although I've never seen such a knucklehead, it's been a while since I've seen someone this strong! **_

Naruto and Gaara were falling to the earth…

**Bunta:** _**What a shame I won't be able to see the end of this battle… but, I'm already kind of at my limit… **_**Gamikichi, let's go home! **

**Kichi:** Sure thing pop! GOOD LUCK TO YA NARUTO!

The two disappeared in a giant explosion of smoke, the likes of which blew Naruto and Gaara into treetops. All that was left behind was Gamabunta's giant blade. Naruto and Gaara landed in the treetops and stared each other down…

**Naruto:** … I'm really getting tired at this point… It must be the same for you…! We're very alike, but let's end this now!

Naruto held his staff in his hands and looked at how it was broken in half. It was a very special item, the staff that was secretly given to him by his "honorary grandfather", but now it was done…

He placed it in its holder as he and Gaara stood ready to put an end to this battle once and for all. Bunta's blade disappeared in a giant poof and the two charged across the treetops and leapt at each other…

* * *

The Leaf Jounins stood victorious in the stadium but they didn't feel that way as they were helpless to aid their Hokage. He was still in an epic struggle with Orochimaru within the barrier…

**3****rd****:** It seems that… I have no more strength to pull out your entire soul…

**Orochimaru:** Could you die already, please… Sarutobi sensei?

**3****rd****:** I may die here… *strains* …but… your ambitions will end here!!

**Orochimaru:** … "My ambitions will end here?" You dare say that when backed into a situation like this…!? You dare to say those words…!? My ambitions will never stop and you will certainly die here!!

**3****rd****:** Ugh… I won't let your ambition influence this village any longer than it already has…

**Orochimaru:** As the old man you are… do you have the strength to save this village? Look around you… I ordered my subordinates, along with the Sand shinobi, to attack this village. Your Leaf shinobi… and even the women and children will be completely annihilated… THE LEAF'S DESTRUCTION WILL HAPPEN HERE!!

**3****rd****:** Orochimaru, you don't seem to understand… you should never underestimate this village's shinobi…

* * *

Gaara had landed a punch right to Naruto's face. This punch triggered something in him as his hair turned from blonde to red and his irises from blue to red as well…

**Naruto:** **RRRAAAAAAAAHHHH**!!!

Naruto came back with a crushing blow of his own to Gaara's face. The devastating punch sent Gaara careening through the trees of the forest where, when he hit the ground, he bounced across it for a few more feet.

The leaves rustled as Naruto soon came crashing down as well. Gaara watched in horror as Naruto, blonde hair and all, staggered to his feet and walked towards him…

**Gaara:** _W… Why…? _

The sand holding Sakura began to weaken. It wasn't long before she began to fall but Sasuke saved her in the nick of time. That's when Asuma and Shikamaru showed up. Sasuke left her with them and went after Naruto…

**Gaara:** _Why… is he this strong!? _

Naruto slowly made his way over to Gaara with a look of determination in his eyes…

**Gaara:** *terrified look* …MY… MY EXISTENCE WILL NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED!! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD LET IT DISAPPEAR!!

Naruto continued…

**Gaara:** DON'T… DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!

**Naruto:** *stops* … The pain… of being alone… isn't easy to bear. Your feelings… Why is it… that I can understand your pain? But I already have many people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt those people important to me… even if I have to kill you!!

**Gaara:** … Why… Why do you go so far… for other peoples' sake?

**Naruto:** They saved me from the hell of being alone. They acknowledged my existence, that's why they're all important to me…

**Gaara:** …… Love… _that's why he's so strong…? _

Naruto stopped as Sasuke and Asuma appeared before him. They informed him that Sakura was now safe and that he didn't have to go any further…

**Asuma:** _It seems like Naruto's becoming as wise as he is strong… _

The rest of the Sand Team arrived to retrieve Gaara. As they did, Gaara decided that there was nothing more to be done, but apologize…

**Gaara:** _Someday… even I will… _

When they left, Naruto got a bad feeling and sat down to focus. He charged himself with chakra and concentrated on his feeling of dread. He picked up on it and rose up. He tried to hastily head towards the village, but his condition was catching up to him as he cringed with every step.

**Naruto: **Rrraaahh!

Letting out a small primal roar, Naruto ignored the pain and exhaustion and picked up the pace, bolting from sight and leaving behind Sasuke and Asuma to wonder what that was all about.

* * *

The Leaf was still being decimated by Sand and Sound shinobi. It seemed as if they were nearly done. It was that way until… the Leaf shinobi fought back!

The invasion was now being turned back as the shinobi of the Leaf jumped into action. Sand and Sound shinobi were being defeated in great multitude…

After seeing to his daughters', and nephew's, safety, Hiashi set out and was surrounded in a clearing by countless enemies. In one instant moment, all were defeated by his "Rotation". With the rubbish clear here, he decided to move on…

Chouza, Chouji's dad, used his "Multi-size jutsu" to increase his size dramatically. He became as big as King Kong and wiped out countless enemies of his own. As he went to town, Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, and Inoichi, Ino's dad, used their clan's techniques to eliminate many enemies as well.

In the forest, still affected by the poison, Shino laid. His father, Shibi, soon came to his rescue as he used his insects to break down the poison in Shino's body. It seemed that he wouldn't be dieing today.

Back in the Leaf Village, "clean up" was still being carried out. As more and more enemies were being defeated, Kiba's mother, Tsume, and his sister, Hana, arrived to take out a few of their own. Using their ninkens (ninja dogs) they made short work of any remaining Sand and Sound shinobi. While all of this was happening, the inhabitants of the village were making their way to safety…

* * *

**3****rd****:** In order to protect the village, all of Konoha's shinobi… risk their lives and fight! In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the world's jutsus… This is something I have already taught you! When there is something important to protect… a shinobi's true strength emerges!!

**Orochimaru: **You're speaking gibberish you old fool...! A ninja's strength comes from the jutsu they possess...

**3****rd****:** For one obsessed with jutsu, I have an appropriate punishment for you… I'll completely take all of your jutsu!!

**Orochimaru:** What did you say!?

The 3rd pulled back and in one swing of his blade, the Death-god cut off the arms to Orochimaru's soul. Right away the 3rd sealed it away within his body, leaving Orochimaru incapable of performing hand seals and ninjutsu…

Orochimaru could no longer move his arms. They soon turned a grayish color signifying this as they fell to Orochimaru's sides, like stone. He was livid about this and tried to give the 3rd a great piece of his mind as he sweared and cursed his name… but it fell on deaf ears as the 3rd slowly faded away…

**3****rd****:** _We will meet in another world, my apprentice… where the leaves dance… and the fire burns… and… a new leaf sprouts_…

Naruto arrived just in time to see his "grandfather" topple over. He rushed to check on him. He got to him just in time to see Enma pull out the sword that was in his back and the one responsible fleeing…

**Enma:** … I'm sorry, Naruto… I… couldn't save him…

Enma soon left, leaving Naruto's "grandfather" in the care of him and the ANBU. Orochimaru and his four barrier shinobi leapt away as quickly as they could. Naruto ran to the edge of the tower and charged his chakra. His horns began to grow, his tail transformed, and his hair flashed, as did the entirety of his eyes. The ANBU were astonished as he reared back with a great deal of red chakra in the palms of his hands and…

**Jiraiya:** Whoa!! Hold it Naruto!

**Naruto:** *holding his form & attack* …**Why should I? **

**Jiraiya: **This isn't your problem… The 3rd saw to it that Orochimaru would no longer be a threat to this village…

**Naruto: What are you, blind!? That bastard is still alive, and he will be unless I eliminate him here!! **

**Jiraiya: **Like I said, this isn't your fight… If things get out of hand with Orochimaru, I'll step in and put an end to it…

Naruto stopped his build of chakra… not really because he wanted to, but mainly because he had very little left. As he began reverting, he turned his back to Orochimaru and his escorts and walked towards Jiraiya…

**Naruto: **If you're gonna handle this problem, then you better… because if I ever see that bastard Orochimaru, I'll see to it _**myself**_ that he's no longer around! *hair turns blonde, eyes blue*

As he tried to walk away, Naruto could feel his strength leaving him. He took one step past Jiraiya and… blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

**End of chapter... **

The invasion is brought to an end, as well as many of the Leaf's shinobis...

The Leaf pays its respects to its fallen, and a surprise guest drops in...

Next chapter: The return...


	45. The Return

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

The 3rd pulled back and in one swing of his blade, the Death-god cut off the arms to Orochimaru's soul. Right away the 3rd sealed it away within his body, leaving Orochimaru incapable of performing hand seals and ninjutsu…

Orochimaru could no longer move his arms. They soon turned a grayish color signifying this as they fell to Orochimaru's sides, like stone. He was livid about this and tried to give the 3rd a great piece of his mind as he sweared and cursed his name… but it fell on deaf ears as the 3rd slowly faded away…

**3****rd****:** _We will meet in another world, my apprentice… where the leaves dance… and the fire burns… and… a new leaf sprouts_…

Naruto arrived just in time to see his "grandfather" topple over. He rushed to check on him. He got to him just in time to see Enma pull out the sword that was in his back and the one responsible fleeing…

**Enma:** … I'm sorry, Naruto… I… couldn't save him…

Enma soon left, leaving Naruto's "grandfather" in the care of him and the ANBU. Orochimaru and his four barrier shinobi leapt away as quickly as they could. Naruto ran to the edge of the tower and charged his chakra. His horns began to grow, his tail transformed, and his hair flashed, as did the entirety of his eyes. The ANBU were astonished as he reared back with a great deal of red chakra in the palms of his hands and…

**Jiraiya:** Whoa!! Hold it Naruto!

**Naruto:** *holding his form & attack* …**Why should I? **

**Jiraiya: **This isn't your problem… The 3rd saw to it that Orochimaru would no longer be a threat to this village…

**Naruto: What are you, blind!? That bastard is still alive, and he will be unless I eliminate him here!! **

**Jiraiya: **Like I said, this isn't your fight… If things get out of hand with Orochimaru, I'll step in and put an end to it…

Naruto stopped his build of chakra… not really because he wanted to, but mainly because he had very little left. As he began reverting, he turned his back to Orochimaru and his escorts and walked towards Jiraiya…

**Naruto: **If you're gonna handle this problem, then you better… because if I ever see that bastard Orochimaru, I'll see to it _**myself**_ that he's no longer around! *hair turns blonde, eyes blue*

As he tried to walk away, Naruto could feel his strength leaving him. He took one step past Jiraiya and… blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

**The Return**

The funeral for the Hokage was being held atop the Hokage Tower and many came to pay their respects, villagers and shinobi alike. As it progressed, Konohamaru appeared to be taking it the hardest. From the very beginning he hadn't stopped crying. Iruka did his best to console him as the rain began …

**Naruto:** … Iruka sensei… why do people… sacrifice their own lives for others?

**Iruka:** When a person dies, they lose everything… the past, the present life, and future will all be lost. A lot of people die in battle or while on a mission, and might also die because of a simple reason… Among all those who have died, there are some who had dreams, goals… but everyone has something that is most important, most precious, to them… Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, people of the village, these are very important people. We trust each other and help each other… We come in contact with these bonds from the day we're born… As we grow, so do these bonds as they become stronger. This isn't a complex idea, anyone with these bonds would be like this… because they cherish it…

**Naruto:** I understand what you mean… You're a pretty wise man Iruka sensei… but, death is a really painful thing…

**Kakashi:** The 3rd didn't die for nothing… He left us some important things indeed. One day you'll understand…

**Naruto:** I think… I do, if at least a little, but I feel the same way. I just… I wish I could have done more to save him...

When the funeral service finally ended and everyone began to depart, Naruto walked to the edge of the building and looked out over the village…

**Sakura:** Um… Sasuke…… I wanted to thank you, for saving me…

**Sasuke:** You shouldn't… Naruto's the one you should be thanking…

**Sakura:** Really… Well… then thanks Naruto…

**Naruto:** Sure, anytime… *smiles* … I should have been able to do more than just save one person though…

**Jiraiya:** You're still on that, kid!

**Naruto:** … I could have taken him out in one shot if you hadn't stopped me… *peeved*

**Jiraiya:** Let it go, will ya…? I told you that I would handle it myself, so there's nothing you have to worry about…

**Sakura:** _Who is this guy… and how does Naruto know him? _

**Naruto:** If I were stronger I would have been able to stop him myself… My grandpa wouldn't have had to…

**Jiraiya:** Then get stronger…

Naruto looked out over the village and noticed something…

**Naruto:** Maybe I just will then…

He left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop…

**Sakura:** Um… Excuse me… How do you know Naruto?

**Jiraiya:** … I met him a while ago, also… I gave him some one-on-one training.

**Sasuke:** _This guy trained Naruto…!? Is that why he was so strong when he fought Gaara?! _

They continued to watch as Naruto continued on his way to God knows where…

**Sakura:** I'm beginning to worry… Should we really leave Naruto alone…? He dyed his hair red, that can't be a good thing…

**Sasuke:** He didn't dye his hair… In our fight with Gaara, it just changed…

**Jiraiya:** _It changed, huh…? Looks like he has a lot more power than I realized, but how? Is it because of the Ninetails? _

They all looked on in the direction Naruto had run off in and noticed that a lot of lightning bolts seemed to strike…

**Sakura:** There's something strange about this storm… It looks as if lightning is striking the same place a number of times… It isn't supposed to do that… is it?

Jiraiya and Kakashi soon realized what was going on and headed towards the lightning. Curious about what was happening, Sasuke and Sakura followed. When they arrived in the forest of "_touchdown"_ the earth, trees, rocks, and ground, had been scorched and destroyed. Amidst it all was Naruto who looked as if he had been through the same thing…

**Jiraiya:** NARUTO!! YOU IDIOT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

**Naruto:** I think I figured out the secret to this transformation thing… It started when I fought Lee… I was pushed to my limits but something in me made me keep going. Before that, I don't think I would have won…

**Sasuke:** _He beat that Lee guy too!? _

**Naruto:** Then when I was fighting Neji, I had the same funny feeling… like I was stronger than I thought, but I couldn't draw it out. Once he cut off my chakra, I felt as if I had no chance of winning, but I didn't give up. I finally managed to pull it all the way out in my fight against Gaara, and this transformation happened… *pointing to his new features (red hair & eyes)*

**Kakashi:** That's good and all, but messing with lightning is dangerous…

**Naruto:** The way I figure it, those times I knew that I couldn't win but my determination was able to summon more power in my time of need…

**Jiraiya:** And you think that the lightning will force another transformation…? You idiot!! The only thing you're gonna succeed in is getting yourself killed!!

**Naruto:** I have that same feeling again… I have ever since I saw my grandpa die in front of me… I know I got it in me!

**Jiraiya:** I know what you're talking about but you just underwent your first transformation a couple of days ago, there's no way you can undergo another so soon. If you stop then I'll explain to you how you can go through the next one in a few years. It may take longer… but it's definitely safer… *beckoning Naruto his way*

**Sakura:** Naruto… this is foolish. If you continue like this, you'll…

A lightning bolt shot from the sky directly at the group. Kakashi and Jiraiya hurried to save the young ones' but… Naruto jumped in and intercepted it…

Before their eyes Naruto was being charred and burnt. Kakashi acted as quickly as he could and jumped into the air to save Naruto while there was still hope. He was planning on using his "Lightning Edge" to cut the bolt in half, but…

As he was about to slice through the bolt, a surge reflected it away, saving everyone. Naruto landed on his feet with his back to the others… *

**Sakura:** … Na… Naruto…?

**Naruto:** …… I… I… told you… Heh… _(Coughs)_

He turned around and flashed a smile. The group was relieved and surprised that he had managed to do it and survive. His hair and eyes were no longer red but gold. He seemed to shine… right before he fell onto his face.

Sakura rushed to his aid and to check and see if he was still alive. His new state reverted back to a more familiar one as his hair changed from golden to red to blonde. That wasn't really important though as Naruto appeared to have third degree burns all over…

A few days after the end of the invasion, the Leaf Village was doing their best to move on with their lives. After the funeral of the 3rd Hokage and many more noble shinobi who sacrificed their lives, as well as innocents that were caught in the middle, the village commenced its recovery and reconstruction…

Things seemed to be slowly going back to normal. People were out and about getting on with their lives and doing what they could for the village. The shinobi of the village were either lending a hand with the rebuilding, or making sure that they were in top shape for whatever else may happen… like Sasuke.

Naruto saw Sasuke running through the village with a mob of fan-girls behind him like before the Chunin Exams. It was a great workout because, even if he tried to make his escape by running to the tops of buildings, the kunoichis in the group would continue to give chase. Sakura even joined in with the workout every now and then as she tried her best to keep the boy-crazy mob away from her Sasuke.

* * *

Two figures donned in black cloaks with red clouds silently made their way into the village…

"They were able to escape annihilation, but it seems that they've taken a lot of damage," one stated.

"Once a prosperous village… What a pity," the other said.

"This isn't like you… You must miss your hometown, don't you?"

"No…… I don't feel nostalgic at all," the smaller of the two replied.

* * *

Jiraiya was on the roof carrying out his usual _"business" _when he was approached by two elders of the village. They informed him that the situation with the Sand had come to an end since they discovered it was all Orochimaru's doing disguised as the Kazekage. He killed the Kazekage and constructed the invasion of the Leaf which resulted in the weakening of the village's forces… and the loss of the Hokage.

They offered him the title of Hokage, but he declined it outright. He felt as if he wasn't the right "type" for the job, someone that sits back and orders others to do what he could very well do on his own. He then offered to find a suitable replacement and they agreed to his proposal, otherwise, he would have no choice…

* * *

The two cloaked strangers made their way further into the village and stopped for a bite to eat and drink. Outside the very place they stopped at, stood Kakashi. He was waiting for someone when he saw Kurenai and Asuma…

**Kakashi:** Hey! You two look good together… Are you dating?

Kurenai blushed as they danced around the question…

**Kurenai: **What? D-Don't be silly Kakashi… we're just good friends. We just ran into each other a little while ago and happened to be going the same way…

She then asked why he was in a place like this if he hates sweets. He replied that he was waiting for Sasuke and one of the two cloaked strangers fidgeted. Sasuke finally arrived and the two mysteriously disappeared without the slightest sound… or finishing their meal.

Naruto was in the forest alone. Even though his body was in bad shape he went through with his training anyway. He was determined to reach that next level… but he heard some rustling in the nearby area…

**Hinata:** Naruto? Are… Are you here?

**Jiraiya:** Ah… there you are…!

"_Looks like I found him… but… this is more trouble than I like…" _the smaller cloaked stranger thought…

**Naruto:** … Did you want something… with me…?

Jiraiya could see Naruto through his binoculars… but he wasn't alone…

**Jiraiya:** Who is that?

"This entire thing is troublesome… All of this for some little brat," the bigger one stated…

**Naruto:** Is there something you want… princess?

**Hinata:** Um...! *pokes her fingers together* …I… I… wanted to see… if you were ok…

**Naruto:** I'm perfectly fine… just a few burns and bruises, but I won't let that stop me…

**Hinata:** Tha-That's good…

**Naruto:** … Is there something else?

**Hinata:** N-No… n-not really… *_silence* _…Well… I was wondering… what you… were doing for lunch…

**Naruto:** *confused look (one eyebrow arched, one lowered)* … Huh?

**Hinata:** I… I was hoping… to fix you something… *Blushes* … s-since you're injured and to cheer you up because… you know…

**Naruto:** Oh… really? Thanks a lot Hinata! How about we get started on it once I'm finished here…?

Jiraiya had arrived at the site he saw Naruto at but when he got there…

**Jiraiya:** Damn! I must have just missed him…

Naruto was in the kitchen of the Hokage Tower watching as Hinata did her thing. He watched in awe as she seemed to be extremely competent when it came to cooking. On top of it all, he didn't even have to do anything but eat the results of her hard work. This was the life…

Suddenly, there was a knock at the kitchen door. Naruto expected it to be one of the many aides coming to pester them again, but it wasn't as he thought…

The two cloaked strangers had been cut off by Asuma and Kurenai…

**Asuma:** You guys don't look like any of the locals… Why are you here?

The smaller one spoke up acknowledging Kurenai and Asuma. He also mentioned that it had been a while since they had seen each other. He then lifted his straw hat and revealed his eyes… his sharingan eyes…

**Asuma:** You…! You're… Itachi Uchiha!

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Naruto got off his seat to see who it was…

**Naruto:** Jeez… Why is everyone coming around just when I'm about to eat…?

He opened the door and…

**Naruto:** Hm… It's the pervy sage!!

**Sakura:** Pervy sage…? The man from before…?

Sakura and Hinata were sitting at the table enjoying lunch when Jiraiya walked in. Right away they heard what he had called him and wondered why. But before either could ask, Jiraiya got to the point…

As Asuma and Kurenai recognized Itachi, his partner introduced himself as Kisame Hoshigaki…

**Kurenai:** I know who you are… Kisame Hoshigaki… a former shinobi of the Hidden Mist. He was suspected for the murders of the Daimyos, as well as planning the destruction of other countries… Because of that he is a Missing-nin that the Water Country is looking for along with other countries.

**Asuma:** There's no need for any of this… I'll just have to take care of you both!

* * *

**Jiraiya: **How many times do I have to tell you...? Stop calling me that!

**Sakura: **He's right Naruto, calling people names is wrong...

**Naruto: **_Like she's one to talk...! She's always calling Ino a pig or me an idiot...! _*notices a glaring Sakura* ... May-Maybe you're right Sakura, it could hurt someon's feelings... *nervous chuckle* ...So, what are you doing here perv-, I mean old sage?

**Jiraiya: **What are you kids up to?

**Naruto: **Lunch...!!

**Jiraiya: **Is that so?

**

* * *

**Most of the surrounding area had been either destroyed or drenched. This was a big problem because…

**Kurenai:** _What kind of a monster is he? This Kisame guy is giving us this much trouble and Itachi hasn't even joined in… _

**Asuma:** You… are S-rank criminals on the Criminal Booklet. Itachi, you have some nerve showing your face in this village after the incident you caused!

**Itachi:** … Asuma, Kurenai… please don't interfere… I don't want to have to kill you…

**Asuma:** I never thought a person who murdered his own clan would say those words… I know that unless you have a purpose you wouldn't dare show yourself here… Why are you here?

**Kisame:** This guy is so annoying… I should just go on and kill him…

Itachi gave the go ahead and in one swift swing of his _"sword"_ he punctured the ground as he missed his targets by a hair. Asuma and Kurenai had separated dodging his attacks and he focused his attention on Kurenai. He swung at her again but this time it was blocked by Asuma using his chakra knives…

She took this opportunity to target Itachi with…

**Itachi:** _This is… genjutsu… _

A tree sprouted from the ground and restrained him from behind. Meanwhile, Asuma and Kisame were still struggling with each other when Asuma realized that his opponent was only using one arm…

**Asuma:** _He's easily overpowering me with one hand and the tip of his sword… What power! _

In one smooth motion, Kisame pulled his sword back. As he did it shredded its way through Asuma. He fell to his knees from the pain as his wound began to heavily bleed…

**Kisame:** My sword "Samedhade" isn't the cutting type… but more the type that shreds people to pieces!

**Asuma:** *looks up*… You're pretty slow, Kurenai…

*Kisame lifted his sword above his head but before he could swing it, he began to sink into the ground. Out of the tree binding Itachi, Kurenai popped out with a kunai in hand, ready to put an end to this…

**Itachi:** This level of genjutsu is useless against me…

Itachi had countered her genjutsu and now she was the one bound to the tree. She had to quickly free herself or she'd be dead for sure.

Kurenai bit her lip and the pain from it forced her out of the genjutsu. It happened in time for her to see Itachi swinging with a kunai and duck it… but a kick soon followed and knocked her across the pond. She got her bearings in time to find Itachi standing right behind her…

Asuma was busy ducking and weaving everytime Kisame took a swing. Once he saw an opening, he took it and left behind a cut on Kisame's face. This really riled him up and caused him to take this more seriously…

**Kisame+Kakashi:** "Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu"!!

In the nick of time Kakashi intervened and countered Kisame with his own attack. He also saved Kurenai from Itachi by holding a kunai to his neck. Kisame gave one look at Kakashi and noticed his sharingan. Going by that, he figured that he was "Copy Ninja, Kakashi"…

**Kisame:** Heh… Looks like it's a real opportunity to do some shredding here…

**Itachi:** Kisame, quit messing around! You'll take too long if you fight with him… If you take too long, then other shinobi will come… Don't forget our mission…

**Kakashi:** So what's this mission you speak of?

**Itachi:** …… We… are looking for something…

* * *

Sasuke was reading a scroll in the Uchiha hideout. He was determined at figuring out the secret of the "Secret" scroll hidden there. Since he was having such a hard time deciphering its true meaning, he decided to take a walk and clear his head…

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were enjoying lunch when Jiraiya mentioned how delicious it was…

**Naruto:** Isn't it!? It was all made by Hinata, and I didn't have to lift a finger. I'm sure that someday she'll make a good wife…

Jiraiya heard this and looked at Naruto and then at a blushing Hinata. Naruto noticed that Jiraiya was looking Hinata up and down and that he was thinking something. Naruto assumed the worse and spoke up…

**Naruto:** Knock it off ya pervert!! Don't even think about doing anything perverted to Hinata… I won't let you!

**Sakura-Hinata:** Per… vert…?

**Jiraiya:** I told you not to call me that! Anyway, what are _you_ talking about…?

**Naruto:** I see the way you're looking her up and down… You're probably thinking of perverted things to do to her! You should be ashamed of yourself, you lecherous old man!!

**Hinata: **_P-P-Perverted things…? To me? _

**Jiraiya:** Wait a minute, you've got it all wrong! I was checking her to see if she was suited to be your little girlfriend! To be honest… I think she's too good for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't get one anyway…

Hinata blushed furiously at the thought of even being considered Naruto's girlfriend…

**Naruto:** … Girlfriend…?

**Sakura:** Wait a minute! Hinata isn't his girlfriend! He focuses all of his attention on me so he probably wouldn't even notice if some other girl liked him…

**Jiraiya:** … *takes a long hard look at Sakura* … Is she your girlfriend?

**Sakura:** NEVER!!! *crosses arms in a big X*

**Jiraiya:** … I see…

He dragged Naruto outside the room to have a little chat with him…

**Jiraiya:** You sly fox, you… You've got not one but two girls fawning over you…! My boy, you do indeed have what it takes to be my pupil…

**Naruto:** *blank look* …… Huh? Pupil? What are you talking about?

**Jiraiya:** Well…

* * *

**Kakashi:** What are you looking for?

**Itachi:** …… Unlike Kisame… I won't waste any time…

Itachi quickly pulled some shurikens out of nowhere. Kakashi saw this and used the water of the pond as a buffer. When the water fell back into the pond, Kakashi was immediately stabbed in the back by Itachi… but Itachi was still standing right in front of him…

Kakashi melted away into the pond. Kurenai pulled her kunai to assist Kakashi in this fight but he quickly emerged and dragged her away. The Itachi she was close to was the clone, but not any regular clone. As they tried to escape, the clone exploded…

Water splashed through the air and Asuma noticed that a little blood was in the mix of it. He quickly jumped onto the pond to see if they were alright and found that they were just fine, aside from some pain and blood trickling from Kurenai's mouth.

**Kakashi:** Stay on your toes…! This guy became an ANBU captain at 13… We haven't even seen his true power yet!

**Itachi:** It's impressive that without any Uchiha blood relation, you can use the Sharingan to such an extent… However… your blood isn't like ours so that eye doesn't suit you…

**Kakashi:** _He's right… I'm already exhausted… _

**Itachi:** Why is the Uchiha clan known as the strongest clan…? I'll let you… experience our clan's true power…!

He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly opened them. Kakashi knew that something bad was coming and advised Asuma and Kurenai to shut their eyes. He figured that the only way to counter the Sharingan was with another…

**Itachi:** That is correct… As long as one has Sharingan… _some_ resistance could be made to this… "Mangekyo Sharingan". However, this is a special eye jutsu… Genjutsu, "Tsukuyomi"… Only another sharingan user with the same blood flowing in me could possibly defeat me!

**Kakashi:** … Sasuke…!

Kakashi found himself in a weird dimension nailed to a crucifix and surrounded by Itachis. The place was pitch black with only the light of a blood red moon. The Itachis began to poke and prod Kakashi with katanas. As they did, the Itachis explained that in this dimension they had control of space and time and that this act of torture would continue for another 72 hours…

Back in reality, Kakashi collapsed to his knees. Kurenai and Asuma heard this and wondered what had happened. In the middle of Itachi's speaking they heard Kakashi collapse…

**Kakashi:** _I… I see… Although it felt like three days… it was only an instant… Why didn't he just kill me? _

**Kisame:** Hehe… That jutsu is used to cause a breakdown in the spirit. I'm surprised you're still alive… However, Itachi, you should be careful since that "eye" is harmful to you as well…

**Kakashi:** Hmm… You're… looking for Sasuke?

**Itachi:** …… No… We are after… the 4th Hokage's legacy…!

**Kakashi:** _They're after Naruto…? _

* * *

**Naruto:** *eyebrow arched, fox-squinted eyes, arms folded* … So… you want me to go with you… but… why?

**Jiraiya:** It's not any ordinary trip, I have to find someone and I figured that I'd take you with me…

**Naruto:** *questioning look* …You have to… find someone…? It's a woman isn't it?

**Jiraiya:** Yeah… so what?

**Naruto:** Why would I want to go spy on women with you, ya pervert!? I have things to do… I want Kakashi sensei to teach me that Chidori technique like he did with Sasuke… _He's been showing favorites again lately …! _Not to mention that I have to get that transformation down…

**Jiraiya:** Don't you like pretty girls? This one is very pretty so I'm sure that you'd want to meet her! Besides, I don't think you'll be able to learn that jutsu and I'm sure that it's gonna take you a while to get that transformation down…

**Naruto:** I don't care how pretty she may be…! I won't know if I can learn that jutsu unless I try, and if it does take me a while to get the transformation, then I'll just have really focus on it!

**Jiraiya:** Really…? That's too bad because I know a jutsu that's even stronger than the Chidori and I was planning on teaching it to you… Oh well… *starts to walk away while looking out the corner of his eye*

**Naruto:** THEN I'LL GO! I just have to pack my things so wait here!

Naruto quickly ran upstairs blowing past and knocking over anyone that happened to get in his way…

**Jiraiya:** Hehe… What a cute brat… It figures that the only way to get him to do what you want is to bait him with increasing his strength. What a simple guy… right, girls…?

Sakura and Hinata had been listening at the door and sheepishly stepped out of the kitchen…

**Sakura:** Hehe… So… is there a catch to him going with you?

* * *

**Kakashi: **You're after Naruto, the Ninetails sealed inside his body… aren't you? I know… that you two aren't the only ones… your organization is called… "Akatsuki", right?

Itachi and Kisame looked surprised that Kakashi knew so much about something that no one was expected to. Itachi told Kisame to grab Kakashi before they left and he rushed forward…

**Gai:** DYNAMIC ENTRY!!

In one fell swoop, Gai appeared and kicked Kisame back across the pond. He got up in a tiff asking who this _"guy" _was…

**Gai:** "Leaf's Proud Beast"... Might Guy!

**Kisame:** What a funny looking guy… Are you like some exotic beast?

**Itachi:** Don't take him lightly…

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and succumbed to his weariness. Before he could drown however, Gai grabbed him and handed him to Kurenai as she and Asuma opened their eyes…

**Asuma:** Gai, whatever you do… don't look into Itachi's eyes or you'll be affected by his genjutsu like Kakashi…

**Gai:** I know… In order to beat my rival, Kakashi, I used to train to fight against the Sharingan. When fighting someone who possesses the Sharingan, just don't look into their eyes and it should be alright! Look at their feet and predict their movements.

**Kurenai:** What you say makes sense…

**Asuma:** Yeah but… you're the only one who could possibly pull something like that off…

**Gai:** It's true… A method is needed when fighting someone just by looking at their feet, but… in this situation, I don't have time to teach you. You'll have to get used to it quickly.

Gai then informed them of his plan. Kurenai was to rush Kakashi to the hospital while Gai and Asuma fought and maintained the two until the ANBU back up arrived. Kisame was game but Itachi decided that it would be better to retreat for the time being.

* * *

Jiraiya and the girls were standing outside the Hokage Tower waiting for Naruto to finish packing. They heard one of the many windows slide open and Naruto jumped through it, closing it shut as he went. He was now rapidly flipping through the air at about 10 stories, which would hurt even if he did stick the landing…

It seemed like he was falling in slow motion to the rest as Naruto was only a few more feet off the ground before he ended up as a street pizza. Before that could happen, Naruto used his tail to grab a hold of a tree branch and, like an Olympic gymnast on the bars, spun on it and made a perfect landing…

**Naruto:** LET'S GO!!! *punching into the air*

Hinata was ready to pass out as all that had her heart racing. She was worried that he had gone overboard and was in serious trouble… but it was Naruto and even if he does do something as crazy and dangerous as jumping out the window from 10 stories up, he'd figure a way to come out of it alright.

**Sakura:** …… It-It's so… big…!

Sakura and the others were baffled at the overstuffed bag on Naruto's back. If that wasn't enough, he was actually moving around as if it were nothing…

**Jiraiya:** Uh… kid… I think you're being a tad overzealous… We aren't gonna be gone for too long so you don't need all of that stuff… just the necessary items...

**Naruto:** Oh… alright…!

He looked over at Hinata who was holding a tray of cookies and asked what they were for. She explained that she wanted him to take them with him as a snack and that there was still much more food she prepared that she didn't want to go to waste. Naruto agreed and grabbed a cookie before going back upstairs to repack…

**Jiraiya:** _Heh… She's still showing great concern for that knucklehead… that clueless numbskull… It's good that there's someone like her in his life, not to mention that she's fixed enough food to keep us happy for a couple of days… _You know… it's a shame that you can't come with us little lady… that food you fixed will probably only last a few days with that kid's appetite and once we're out… He'll probably eat me out of every cent. Hopefully this search won't take too long…

Hinata turned and handed the tray of cookies to Sakura and ran off…

**Sakura:** … Huh? HINATA… WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

**Jiraiya:** Huh…? _Did I say something to upset her? I was just trying to hint at her that she should go back in the kitchen and make a little more for the trip… Naruto isn't the only one that likes food! _

Naruto came back to Sakura and Jiraiya looking in the direction Hinata went, but since he didn't know what happened he had no idea of what was going on…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Itachi appears with the intention of kidnapping Naruto who is all set to travel with Jiraiya...

What will happen on their journey? Will they meet friend or foe?

Next chapter: Their paths cross...


	46. The Two Halves Cross

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Kakashi:** Hmm… You're… looking for Sasuke?

**Itachi:** …… No… We are after… the 4th Hokage's legacy…!

**Kakashi:** _They're after Naruto…? _

**Naruto:** *eyebrow arched, fox-squinted eyes, arms folded* … So… you want me to go with you… but… why?

**Jiraiya:** It's not any ordinary trip, I have to find someone and I figured that I'd take you with me…

**Naruto:** *questioning look* …You have to… find someone…? It's a woman isn't it?

**Jiraiya:** Yeah… so what?

**Naruto:** Why would I want to go spy on women with you, ya pervert!? I have things to do… I want Kakashi sensei to teach me that Chidori technique like he did with Sasuke… _He's been showing favorites again lately …! _Not to mention that I have to get that transformation down…

**Jiraiya:** Don't you like pretty girls? This one is very pretty so I'm sure that you'd want to meet her! Besides, I don't think you'll be able to learn that jutsu and I'm sure that it's gonna take you a while to get that transformation down…

**Naruto:** I don't care how pretty she may be…! I won't know if I can learn that jutsu unless I try, and if it does take me a while to get the transformation, then I'll just have really focus on it!

**Jiraiya:** Really…? That's too bad because I know a jutsu that's even stronger than the Chidori and I was planning on teaching it to you… Oh well… *starts to walk away while looking out the corner of his eye*

**Naruto:** THEN I'LL GO! I just have to pack my things so wait here!

Naruto quickly ran upstairs blowing past and knocking over anyone that happened to get in his way…

**Jiraiya:** Hehe… What a cute brat… It figures that the only way to get him to do what you want is to bait him with increasing his strength. What a simple guy… right, girls…?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi: **You're after Naruto, the Ninetails sealed inside his body… aren't you? I know… that you two aren't the only ones… your organization is called… "Akatsuki", right?

Itachi and Kisame looked surprised that Kakashi knew so much about something that no one was expected to. Itachi told Kisame to grab Kakashi before they left and he rushed forward…

**Gai:** DYNAMIC ENTRY!!

In one fell swoop, Gai appeared and kicked Kisame back across the pond. He got up in a tiff asking who this _"guy" _was…

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and succumbed to his weariness. Before he could drown however, Gai grabbed him and handed him to Kurenai as she and Asuma opened their eyes…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** LET'S GO!!! *punching into the air*

**Jiraiya:** _Heh… She's still showing great concern for that knucklehead… that clueless numbskull… It's good that there's someone like her in his life, not to mention that she's fixed enough food to keep us happy for a couple of days… _You know… it's a shame that you can't come with us little lady… that food you fixed will probably only last a few days with that kid's appetite and once we're out… He'll probably eat me out of every cent. Hopefully this search won't take too long…

* * *

**The Two Halves Cross**

Naruto and Jiraiya were on their way to another town. Naruto was so excited about learning a new jutsu that he could hardly contain himself…

**Naruto:** Hey pervy sage, what sort of jutsu are you gonna teach me this time?

**Jiraiya:** Pervy sage…? Don't you know what an amazing person I am? **In the North, in the South, the East and the West! The legendary 3 ninja's white haired frog-summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! That's me! Master Jiraiya!! **

Naruto just continued to walk along as if he wasn't impressed. Jiraiya fell over in comedic fashion as he watched Naruto go. Ignoring the fact that he was just ignored, he got up and continued on as well. It had been a few minutes before Naruto piped up again…

**Naruto:** Hey pervy sage, does… you bringing me along mean that I have some kind of hidden talent? I wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was…

**Jiraiya:** … No… that isn't quite it… The 4th was an apprentice of mine, and… in a funny way, you kind of resemble him…

**Naruto: ***disappointed look* …Aww… Is that it?

**Jiraiya: **Nah, I also have a job for you to do.

**Naruto:** *arches eyebrow* … A… job…?

* * *

Sasuke was busy training in order to become stronger. To motivate himself, he used the thought of Naruto defeating Gaara.

**Sasuke:** _How much more do I need to grow? Naruto has an incredible power that just appeared out of nowhere… he couldn't do that back at the academy. I can't believe his talent. I know from seeing him up close. Where was he hiding it? The feeling of fear towards him at that time… How can I… gain that kind of power? _

Not satisfied with his progress, he decided to go to Kakashi for a few pointers…

* * *

Hinata returned with a bag of her own. No one was outside when she arrived so she checked inside. There she found Sakura in the kitchen cleaning up…

**Hinata:** Sakura…?

**Sakura:** Oh, Hinata… good you're back. Now you can help me clean up…

**Hinata:** Um… Where… Where's Naruto?

**Sakura:** Oh, sorry… You missed them, they already left…

**Hinata:** … Oh… ok…

Hinata looked to be disappointed but she set down her bag and helped Sakura clean up the kitchen…

* * *

The Jounins were at Kakashi's home discussing the recent events. It was a good thing that Itachi and Kisame hadn't found Naruto before they had left but if he ever got the chance… who knows what would happen.

They quieted down when Sasuke showed up. Seeing the state Kakashi was in, Sasuke began to ask about what happened to him. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai wouldn't say a word about it, but suddenly…

One of the Jounin that just arrived ran in the room questioning if the rumors of Itachi's return and that he was after Naruto were true. Unfortunately, Sasuke was there and when he heard Itachi's name, he immediately ran off in search of him…

**Kurenai:** *face-palm* … Idiot…

**Sasuke:** _He's come back to this village… and he's after Naruto!? Why?_

Sasuke was running all over checking Naruto's usual hang-outs in search of any sign of him. He checked the Hokage Tower and ran into Sakura and Hinata who were just leaving. He asked them if they had seen Naruto and they told him that he had left the village with Master Jiraiya… but they didn't know where they had gone.

He ran off leaving the girls in a haze of confusion. Hinata began to worry about what that all could have been about and ran after Sasuke. Sakura soon followed after…

The three reached Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and asked the owner and his daughter, Ayame, if they had seen Naruto. They had and the old guy told them that they had walked by talking about going to the next "Hotel-town". Sakura and Hinata thanked the two and they were off…

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya had made a stop at one of the many hotels in the town. This would be where they would settle for the night. A beautiful woman caught Jiraiya's eye as they prepared to head to their room and he gave Naruto the room key and told him to go up by himself.

**Naruto:** WHAAAT!! What about getting started on my training? And we have to find this lady… We don't have time for all this…!

**Jiraiya:** *blush across face & goofy grin* …Go up to the room and practice on your chakra control as training.

**Naruto:** What kind of crappy sensei are you!! You're not very good, ya know!

**Jiraiya:** Yeah, yeah… Just go… this is adult stuff…

Naruto started to make his way up to the room when he was stopped by Jiraiya…

**Jiraiya:** Oh and… remember that job we talked about…? The person you're supposed to look after should already be in the room.

**Naruto:** … Fine… just hurry back! …_Leaving me with some stranger… What's his problem!? The guy doesn't think with his brain all that much! _

Naruto reached the room and opened the door. He went inside but there was no one there… or so it seemed. Because of his ability he could sense the presence of another and that they were dropping from the ceiling. Naruto quickly jumped to the side and prepared to fight…

**Naruto:** You're a ninja!? What are you doing here? What happened to the person that's supposed to be here?

"Why do you care?"

**Naruto: **Because I'm supposed to be looking after whoever it is!

"You're… supposed to look after me…? What is that old pervert up to now?"

**Naruto:** Pervert? So you do know pervy sage…!

"Pervy… sage…?"

**Naruto:** Yeah… a big guy with big white hair that does nothing but look at women and calls it "research"!

"Yeah… you know my grandpa alright…"

**Naruto:** Grandpa…?

"Yeah… hopefully not my biological one but since he raised me I call him grandpa. By the way, I'm Yuu…"

**Naruto:** Me…?

**Yuu:** No… not you, _Yuu_… Y-U-U!

**Naruto:** Ohhh… When pervy sage told me who I would be guarding, he must have been saying _your_ name. I thought he was trying to be methodical or something. He said, "Naruto, the person you're supposed to look out for is Yuu(you), so do your best to stay out of trouble. If things get out of hand, the secret word is Rasengan!"

**Yuu:** *blank stare* … You're an idiot… Hurry up and close the door, idiot!

**Naruto:** Hey fella…! Don't call me an idiot unless you want a fat lip!!

Naruto slammed the door and put his things down. As he did he noticed the young boy was taking off his hat, revealing red hair…

**Yuu:** I'm no fella… I'm a cute little vixen!

Slowly, Yuu stripped out of the white robe…

**Naruto:** … YOU'RE A GIRL!! *covering his eyes*

She proved that she was definitely a girl as she revealed all of her… uh, parts to a blushing Naruto…

**Yuu:** Wow, you're sharp… *sarcasm* … That's just how I like 'em, dumb!

**Naruto: **Hey…!! *tightly shutting his eyes*

**Yuu: **Oh, don't take the idiot comment the wrong way… I think you're kind of cute with the whole blushing thing. My name is Yuuki but my grandpa calls me Yuu for short, plus… since I'm supposed to be concealing myself, my nickname is used so that no one recognizes me.

Naruto opened his eyes and before him stood a girl about his age with long red hair to the middle of her back and big blue eyes, even when compared to Naruto's. By the time he opened his eyes, she was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie that showed her belly and under it was a blue shirt that was a little longer. For pants she wore some that were blue and baggy that stopped a few inches above her ankles (think TenTen in part 2/Shippuden) with short ninja sandals of the same color. On her wrists were red sleeves with the ends blue (like Sasuke's). She was about his height but like everyone else his age she was a little taller than him.

Something about her was intriguing to Naruto, but he didn't know what it was. He would have to figure it out later since he had to get to his training. He went and sat on the bed and began to train as he was told. While he did however, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see Yuuki next to him, staring intently…

**Naruto:** Do you mind?

**Yuu:** No… I don't, it's just… I couldn't help but notice that you have marks on your face like I do.

Naruto looked at her again and noticed that she did have marks on her face that looked like his whisker marks…

**Naruto:** Is that like some clan tattoo or something?

**Yuu:** No… it's…

**Naruto:** Whiskers… like the Ninetails…

**Yuu:** How did you know?

**Naruto:** Because… that's why I have mine…

**Yuu:** You have… the other half… I knew it…! Grandpa had been saying something about finding the other half to keep it safe, and from the moment I saw you I knew we belonged together!

**Naruto:** O-kay… Whatever… just let me get back to my training… _She's the same as me…I wonder if she had to go through the same as I did… _

Sasuke and the girls reached the "Hotel-town" but there were so many people. They decided that they would have a better chance of finding Naruto if they split up…

Sasuke and Sakura were going from hotel to hotel asking for a goofy looking kid with a white haired guy while Hinata used her H.A.L.O. to try and search for him that way. Sasuke and Sakura had been told where they could find who they were looking for and each of them headed to the room…

Naruto was trying to focus through Yuuki staring holes in him when there was a knock at the door. Naruto got off the bed and walked to the door. He looked back as Yuuki went to hide. He slowly opened the door and there stood…

The doors to the rooms Sasuke and Sakura were checking began to open up. Unfortunately, it wasn't Naruto. Hopefully Hinata was having better luck…

In front of Naruto stood two guys in black cloaks with red clouds. He was just standing there so Yuuki walked over to see who it was. Naruto had a bad feeling and closed the door behind him…

**Naruto:** _He looks like Sasuke, but… there's no way…! _

**Kisame:** Is this squirt really the Kyuubi we're looking for?

Yuuki was listening at the door and at the mention of the Kyuubi she tried all she could to get out the door, but Naruto wouldn't let go of it.

**Itachi:** Who is that?

**Naruto:** Huh…? Oh… nobody… just the cleaning lady…

**Itachi:** Well, whatever… Naruto, we would like for you to come with us.

**Kisame:** While we're at, we might as well take care of that "_cleaning lady" _so that she doesn't tell anyone what happened here…

**Naruto:** I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!! IF YOU TRY IT… I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

**Kisame:** Good… I was hoping that you would put up some kind of resistance… Now I get to chop something up. I'll chop off your legs to make sure that you can't run…

Yuuki could hear them and began to become frantic. She wanted to help Naruto but what good would it do if they were both captured. She couldn't do anything but sit and wait for her grandpa to return.

Naruto's gaze drifted from the two to between them. Itachi noticed this and could tell that this presence was…

**Itachi:** Sasuke… It's been awhile…

**Sasuke:** Itachi… Uchiha… *activates Sharingan*

**Naruto:** _Itachi… Uchiha... Sasuke's brother…? _

**Kisame:** Well, well… today has been a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan.

**Sasuke:** I will… **kill you!!**

**Kisame:** Hehe… Seems like he's mad at you… What's his problem?

**Itachi:** He's my younger brother…

**Kisame:** … I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out… by you…

**Sasuke:** … I've been wanting to say this to you… "I've lived hating you… I've only lived to kill you… I HAVE LIVED FOR THIS"!!

He cycled through his seals and formed Chidori. With an intense look in his eyes, he tore through most of the wall to get to Itachi… but before he could plunge it into his cold, dark heart, his hand was grabbed.

The wall began to crumble and behind it sat a crying Yuuki. She looked up to see Naruto and three strangers. She immediately got up and ran over to Naruto…

**Naruto:** _This is bad!! I need to do something!! _

Naruto began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra but it was sucked up by Kisame's sword as it filled the entire hallway. Yuuki saw this and tried to give it a try but the results were the same…

**Kisame:** My Samehada eats up chakra…

**Itachi:** So the two of you together… Interesting…

Sasuke tried to wriggle free but as he did Itachi broke his wrist. Naruto and Yuuki began to worry but he couldn't just let them get away with this. He was about to attack Itachi but Kisame intervened…

He swung, aiming at Naruto's legs but he jumped onto the ceiling. He tried to hit Kisame with a downward uppercut but it missed. Kisame took a downward swing at Naruto this time but Naruto escaped it by sliding between his open legs…

Kisame tried to turn in time to catch him but Naruto had stopped directly behind him. Kisame turned to see Naruto kick the back of his knees, cutting him down to size. He then sprang up to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, hopefully knocking him out, but…

Kisame ducked and Naruto missed. Kisame retaliated with another swing but Naruto jumped through the air. By the time he landed Kisame was already on him… This time he wouldn't miss…

At least that's what he thought before his attack was blocked by a giant toad. Behind Naruto and Yuuki appeared Jiraiya…

**Jiraiya:** You must not know me very well… I'm better at getting girls than they are at getting me. Even though it doesn't look like it, it's my specialty… I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will never fall for any woman's feminine wiles!! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!!

**Naruto:** *look of disbelief* …… OH YEAH? THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YA AND YOU WERE SCAMPERING AFTER HER! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK ALL CLASSY AND COOL… YOU PERVY SAGE!

**Yuu:** *look of embarrassment* …I'm ashamed to call you grandpa… you pervert!

**Jiraiya:** CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT IN FRONT OF OTHERS?

**Naruto+Yuuki:** WE WILL WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!

**Naruto:** Besides, it's those guys over there that we have to worry about…

**Kisame:** Hehe… So it's one of the "Three Legendary Ninjas", the "Great Jiraiya". You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method would stall you long enough anyway…

**Jiraiya:** You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the Sharingan to cast genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things… So, you really **are** after Naruto…

**Itachi:** And the girl over there as well, seeing as she seems to have the same exact power we need. The reason Kakashi knew about this must have been because you were his source of information… "To abduct Naruto"… those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, "Akatsuki".

**Jiraiya:** … You won't take them… _Damn…! Now they know about Yuuki too… and after all we did to hide the fact that she has part of the Ninetails inside her as well… _

**Itachi:** And why do you say that?

**Jiraiya:** Because right now, I'm here to protect them from you. If you try anything, you will die by my hands…

**Sasuke:** Don't do it… This guy… is mine!!!

Sasuke struggled to pick himself up as he was in agony of his broken wrist…

**Itachi:** … I have absolutely no interest in you right now.

Itachi instantly turned around and kicked Sasuke down the hall. He rolled down the hall until he was stopped by the wall at the end.

**Naruto:** YOU ASSHOLES!!

Naruto tried to help but Yuuki had a hold of his tail. He was about to snatch it away from her and help Sasuke, but when he looked at her… he could tell that she was frightened.

**Sasuke:** Naruto… Stay out of this… I told you… this… is my fight!!

He tried to stand up, using the wall for leverage as Itachi walked down the hallway. When he reached Sasuke, he delivered a breath-taking blow to his gut. He followed this with a knee to the face as Sasuke began to topple over and then a punch to the jaw. But that wasn't where it stopped, the beating continued…

As Sasuke was receiving the "punishment of a lifetime", Hinata led Sakura up the stairs to where Naruto and the others were. When they arrived they came up right behind Jiraiya and were witness to a terrible sight. Sakura and Hinata were speechless at the sight of the horrible pummeling Sasuke was receiving…

**Kisame:** Heh… No mercy at all…

Naruto couldn't stand to watch this. The rage was building inside of him and he felt that he had to do something, even if it cost him his life…

His horns began to grow and his tail began to thicken to where Yuuki could no longer keep a firm grip on it. His hair began to randomly change colors from blonde, red, and gold. In the process the irises of his eyes couldn't even be seen… just the white of the eye.

Kisame prepared himself as Naruto took a step closer. Naruto was about to bull-rush his way by Kisame to Itachi but before he could Jiraiya ordered his toad to grab him by the tail and not let go. Even though Naruto wasn't normally affected by this it seemed to be working as he slowly reverted back to normal and he began to feel weak…

**Sasuke:** _E… Even now… there's still such a huge gap between us…! Why is there… so big a difference?! What… have I been doing… all this time!!? What the hell… have I… _

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his throat and lifted him off the ground. He then opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. With his genjutsu, "Tsukuyomi", Sasuke was shown the very graphic murder of his entire clan. For the next 72 hours, Sasuke would have to bear this hellish torture!

**Kisame:** Itachi… you shouldn't use your eye so many times in a single day…

**Naruto:** *weakly* …Sas… Sas…

**Sakura:** SASUKE!!!

Sakura tried to run to his aid but was stopped by Jiraiya. Something in Naruto erupted and he exploded free. He completed his transformation with his horns, tail, and golden hair but iris-less eyes…

Before Kisame could react Naruto had gotten past him and was making a beeline towards Itachi. He finished his torture just in time to avoid a backbreaking punch from Naruto. Sasuke was also lucky enough to be missed… the wall on the other hand wasn't so lucky. It began to crack and crumble.

Naruto's behavior was becoming more and more feral as he crouched down on all fours. Jiraiya could tell that if he didn't stop him who knows what could happen. He had to act fast…

**Jiraiya:** "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Enclosure"!!!

Naruto began to be gradually sucked into the now cushy floor as did everyone, though not as much…

**Jiraiya:** Too bad, Itachi… Kisame… You're already in my stomach!

Itachi looked around and noticed a still conscious Sasuke…

**Itachi:** Why are you weak? You want to know why…? It's because you still don't have enough… **Hate**…!

He whispered to Sasuke…

**Hinata:** … Wha…

**Sakura:** What the heck is going on here?!

**Jiraiya:** Don't worry ladies, it's just my jutsu… Just stay still! …You two criminals will make a tasty treat to Iwagawa, the giant toad from Myouki Mountain Rock Inn!

Itachi and Kisame began to sink in like Naruto. Before it got too bad the two tried to depart. The walls began to rapidly close in on them as they made a break for it. Before they could however, the two managed to escape through a hole in the wall with mysterious black flames around it…

**Kisame: **Why are we retreating? Surely you…

**Itachi:** Well, if it is true about Naruto then there is no need to be hasty. The girl on the other hand, it's unknown what may become of her… Anyway, I need to rest for a while… After using "Tsukuyomi" and then "Amaterasu", there'd be no way for me to continue fighting since I'm so exhausted…

To put a stop to the burning of the black flames, Jiraiya sealed them in a ranking scroll. Naruto appeared to be calming down so Jiraiya released his jutsu and he was free. Everyone ran to see how he was doing. As they were all preoccupied with him a kunai flew by and stuck into the wall. Out of nowhere…

**Gai:** DYNAMIC ENTRY!!

All Jiraiya saw was a foot in his face as Gai caught him with a flying kick. Gai however, didn't realize his mistake until it was too late and Jiraiya laid on the ground with a bloody nose…

Gai apologized for the mistake on his part and explained that it was due to using the metal his headband as a mirror. The reflection in it wasn't all that clear so, Jiraiya ended up with the smell of feet and blood in his nose.

Though it hurt both physically and his pride, Jiraiya told Gai to get Sasuke some medical attention as soon as possible. He then informed him that they would continue their search. Naruto wanted to go after the guys that did this to Sasuke but Jiraiya told him that that would be a foolish mistake because he isn't strong enough…

**Hinata:** … Na…

**Yuu:** Naruto… don't worry… you were so brave to stand up to those guys and protecting me. I'm sure that you'll be stronger than them before you know it!

**Sakura:** _Who is she? Why was Naruto protecting her?_

Gai picked up Sasuke and gave one final farewell before leaving…

**Gai:** Well… we'd better get a move on… Let's go girls!

They turned to leave but Hinata stopped in her tracks. She quickly turned around and sheepishly asked to come along with Jiraiya and Naruto…

**Jiraiya:** You want to come along…?

**Hinata:** Y-Yes…! You said that by the time you find the person you're looking for that you'd probably be out of food by then…!

**Jiraiya:** You got the wrong idea… I was just trying to get you to make some more of your delicious cooking because between the three of us… it's like feeding an army!

**Hinata:** Bu… But… I… I brought some extra food and things to…

**Yuu:** Oh come on grandpa…! It wouldn't hurt to have her come along. Besides, it's rude to turn away someone who is offering food! *drooling* …I'm Yuuki by the way…

**Hinata:** I… I'm Hinata Hyuuga…

**Jiraiya:** You have a point Yuu, but a girl has no place hanging around a bunch of guys…

**Yuu:** … **I'm a girl…! ***fury in her eyes*

**Jiraiya:** Huh…? Oh yeah… I always forget… You're just like one of the guys, you know…

**Yuu:** **Grrrrrraaaannpaaaa!! ***burning fury in her eyes*

**Jiraiya:** Don't do it! She can come along, just don't do it!!

Yuuki's mood flipped from mad to glad as they now had a new traveling companion… and it was another girl. Someone to finally have some real girl-talk with…

**Naruto:** What about you Sakura? Do you want to come along too?

**Yuu:** _Huh? He asked her to come along…? Don't tell me that he likes her… She better not come! _

**Sakura:** No… I think that I'll go back to the village and keep an eye on Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Oh… Ok… you do that… and take good care of him…

**Yuu:** _Oh, good...! She isn't coming… that means that I get Naruto all to myself…… I wonder if the other girl likes him… _

They were about to be on their way but Naruto was just standing in place…

**Hinata:** … Naruto… what's wrong?

**Naruto:** Pervy sage… Those guys… what are they after me for? After us…?

**Jiraiya: **… Those guys aren't so much after you as they are after what's inside you…

**Hinata:** _Huh? They were after Naruto… for what's inside him… What's inside him? _

**Jiraiya:** As for why they want that power inside of you… I have no clue, but if they can harness and control that power then things may take a turn for the worst… Those guys'll keep trying to get you. It's a destiny you both have to face up to… but when that happens, I'll be right there to protect you, so don't…

**Naruto:** And that's exactly why… I have to become stronger…!

**Yuu:** Yeah! We'll both get stronger and with the two of us together… we'll beat those guys!

**Hinata:** I… I'll help… if I can…

**Jiraiya:** Heh…

**Naruto:** Ok…!! Let's hurry up and find this lady so that we can begin my training! ...Um… Wait a minute… Isn't this beautiful woman we're looking for one of the "Three Ninjas" like you?

**Jiraiya:** Yeah, so?

**Naruto:** How old is she?

**Jiraiya:** My age…

**Naruto: **She's oooold, then!

**Yuu:** You shouldn't make such a big deal about a woman's age, it's disrespectful. No matter what…

**Hinata:** Um… What is she like?

**Jiraiya:** Hm… Tsunade… *thinking* …Well… she's kind of annoying. She's a compulsive gambler and well known in many countries…

**Naruto:** It should be pretty easy to find her then if she's so famous…!

**Jiraiya:** Oh yeah, she's famous alright… She's known as the "Legendary Sucker"…! She may have a name but I don't think that she'll be easy to find… She isn't the type to age gracefully, exactly… She may be using a special jutsu to alter her appearance and appear to be in her 20s when she's actually 50! And as I've been hearing lately… sometimes she changes her appearance from a 10 year old to a 30 or 40 year old to get away from her gambling debts…

**Naruto-Yuuki:** That's… not a good thing.

**Jiraiya:** As a kid she loved to gamble more than anything else. Unfortunately, she sucked at it in both luck and skill!

**Naruto:** Well how're we gonna find her? I've never met her so I wouldn't know her chakra signature if we happened to run into her…

**Jiraiya:** You let me worry about that, besides… we're gonna be spending most of our time on our journey on you! We're gonna power you up! It's training time!

* * *

**End of chapter... **

**A/N: Ok, now things get a little different. With the introduction of Yuuki, I plan on shaking things up... if just a little... **

An encounter with Itachi and Kisame leaves Sasuke in bad shape and Naruto with a new _"admirer"_...

Naruto and company continue their travels in search of Tsunade...

Next chapter: A little fun, a little training... and a little old lady...?


	47. Some Fun, Training, & A Little Old Lady

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Naruto looked at her again and noticed that she did have marks on her face that looked like his whisker marks…

**Naruto:** Is that like some clan tattoo or something?

**Yuu:** No… it's…

**Naruto:** Whiskers… like the Ninetails…

**Yuu:** How did you know?

**Naruto:** Because… that's why I have mine…

**Yuu:** You have… the other half… I knew it…! Grandpa had been saying something about finding the other half to keep it safe, and from the moment I saw you I knew we belonged together!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke:** I will… **kill you!!**

**Kisame:** Hehe… Seems like he's mad at you… What's his problem?

**Itachi:** He's my younger brother…

**Kisame:** … I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out… by you…

**Sasuke:** … I've been wanting to say this to you… "I've lived hating you… I've only lived to kill you… I HAVE LIVED FOR THIS"!!

Naruto began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra but it was sucked up by Kisame's sword as it filled the entire hallway. Yuuki saw this and tried to give it a try but the results were the same…

**Itachi:** So the two of you together… Interesting…

**Jiraiya:** You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the Sharingan to cast genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things… So, you really **are** after Naruto…

**Itachi:** And the girl over there as well, seeing as she seems to have the same exact power we need. The reason Kakashi knew about this must have been because you were his source of information… "To abduct Naruto"… those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, "Akatsuki".

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke:** _E… Even now… there's still such a huge gap between us…! Why is there… so big a difference?! What… have I been doing… all this time!!? What the hell… have I… _

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his throat and lifted him off the ground. He then opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. With his genjutsu, "Tsukuyomi", Sasuke was shown the very graphic murder of his entire clan. For the next 72 hours, Sasuke would have to bear this hellish torture!

**Itachi:** Why are you weak? You want to know why…? It's because you still don't have enough… **Hate**…!

He whispered to Sasuke…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Itachi:** Well, if it is true about Naruto then there is no need to be hasty. The girl on the other hand, it's unknown what may become of her… Anyway, I need to rest for a while… After using "Tsukuyomi" and then "Amaterasu", there'd be no way for me to continue fighting since I'm so exhausted…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Pervy sage… Those guys… what are they after me for? After us…?

**Jiraiya:** As for why they want that power inside of you… I have no clue, but if they can harness and control that power then things may take a turn for the worst… Those guys'll keep trying to get you. It's a destiny you both have to face up to… but when that happens, I'll be right there to protect you, so don't…

**Naruto:** And that's exactly why… I have to become stronger…!

**Yuu:** Yeah! We'll both get stronger and with the two of us together… we'll beat those guys!

**Hinata:** I… I'll help… if I can…

**Naruto:** Ok…!! Let's hurry up and find this lady so that we can begin my training! ...Um… Wait a minute… Isn't this beautiful woman we're looking for one of the "Three Ninjas" like you?

**Hinata:** Um… What is she like?

**Jiraiya:** Hm… Tsunade… *thinking* …Well… she's kind of annoying. She's a compulsive gambler and well known in many countries…

**Naruto:** It should be pretty easy to find her then if she's so famous…!

**Jiraiya:** Oh yeah, she's famous alright… She's known as the "Legendary Sucker"…! She may have a name but I don't think that she'll be easy to find… She isn't the type to age gracefully, exactly… She may be using a special jutsu to alter her appearance and appear to be in her 20s when she's actually 50! And as I've been hearing lately… sometimes she changes her appearance from a 10 year old to a 30 or 40 year old to get away from her gambling debts…

**Naruto-Yuuki:** That's… not a good thing.

**Jiraiya:** As a kid she loved to gamble more than anything else. Unfortunately, she sucked at it in both luck and skill!

**Naruto:** Well, how're we gonna find her? I've never met her so I wouldn't know her chakra signature if we happened to run into her…

**Jiraiya:** You let me worry about that, besides… we're gonna be spending most of our time on our journey on you! We're gonna power you up! It's training time!

* * *

**A Little Fun, A Little Training... & A Little Old Lady...? **

The travelers reached a village full of people and Jiraiya mentioned that the first thing would be to gather information on Tsunade's whereabouts. Training would come after that. For now, the three could do as they pleased, at least until the festival was over.

Naruto checked his bag and pulled out his fat wallet. Jiraiya saw this and offered to hold it for him so that he doesn't "splurge".

**Yuu: **Noo!! *snatching the wallet*

**Jiraiya: **What's the meaning of this, Yuu?

**Yuu: **I won't let you take Naruto's money and spend it on women and booze…!

**Jiraiya: **You-You've got it all wrong… I only mean to keep the boy from wasting it…

**Yuu: **So you aren't gonna spend a cent, right?

**Jiraiya: **…Weell…

**Yuu: **I knew it!

**Jiraiya: **I was only gonna use it if I had to, like to get information out of someone that wants a little bribe in exchange… Now give it here… *reaching for it*

**Yuu: **Nooooo!!! *running a distance away*

**Jiraiya: ***clenches fist* … Whyyy yooouuu…!!

He stopped as he noticed Hinata presenting a wallet to him. It wasn't Naruto's frog wallet, so it must have been…

**Hinata: **Um… Here… If you need a little extra money than… you can use mine…

Tears began to well up in his eyes at Hinata's kind gesture…

**Jiraiya: **_(Sniff, sniff)_… Why thank you little lady… _(sniff)_… You're so kind, like the granddaughter I never had…!

Everyone sweat-dropped at this surprising display of sentiment. Even Yuuki, who was extremely peeved at this statement…

**Yuu: ***grits teeth & mumbles* …Of course she's like the granddaughter you've never had, because your granddaughter would know better…

Jiraiya gladly accepted Hinata's offer but took out a few dollars to give to Hinata before he left…

**Yuu:** You better kiss your money goodbye, Hinata… you'll never see a cent of it again now… *walking up*

**Jiraiya:** That isn't true! I'm just holding it, like I said… Other than using it to get information, I wanted Naruto's wallet to keep him from partaking in the "Three Sins" that shinobi are forbidden to do: Alcohol, women, and money.

**Naruto:** Is that it? You're making a big fuss over nothing then. I'm not really interested in those!

**Yuu:** _Not interested in those… not even women! Could it be that Naruto is…? _

**Naruto:** I'm not old enough to drink alcohol, I don't really understand the interest in women, and you don't have to worry about me using my savings like that… Instead of preaching to me about these things, maybe you should pay more attention to what you do…

**Jiraiya:** Never mind that! Just go have fun or whatever… and stay out of trouble!

**Naruto:** … Fine… And don't worry Hinata, anything you want just tell me and I'll buy it for you…

**Yuu: **_He'll buy her stuff, but… what about me…? _

**Naruto: **You too Yuuki…! Just you name it…!

Yuuki gave a great big smile as she happily handed Naruto his wallet…

**Jiraiya:** You're gonna treat both of them…! You don't know what you're getting yourself into, but… at least you know how to treat a lady… _(chuckles)_… With Yuuki's appetite, you're gonna be broke before you get to have any real fun… *walks away*

**Hinata:** D-Don't worry Naruto… we still have food left and I even have a little extra money to spend… i-if we need it…

**Naruto:** Really…? Well you don't have to worry about something like that. Just leave it all to me, I'm sure we can make this work… *puffing out chest*

**Yuu:** *smiling & blushing* …_Wait a minute… This feeling… it's like that time after Naruto protected me… I think… I think I'm starting to fall for Naruto… _*notices a smiling & blushing Hinata* …_That girl…! I should have known… I don't blame her, who could resist Naruto? There's no way I'm leaving him alone with her however! I'm gonna make sure that he has more fun with me than he does with her…! ! _

The three went off and Yuuki stuck to Naruto like his shadow. She even grabbed his tail to make sure that he didn't slip away. Hinata saw this and was a little jealous that she didn't have the courage to grab Naruto's tail or his hand for that matter…

The three had fun as they played games, ate the festival food, and bought things. The three continued to make their way through the festival, with no money left, when they heard Jiraiya's voice. They went in to find him drinking alcohol, with women on his lap, and Hinata's wallet empty. _This was a fine example to be setting… _

Naruto was livid and was flying off the handle. He called Jiraiya's actions to attention. As he did, he accidentally stained some guy's suit. The guy and his buddy weren't having it and if Naruto didn't compensate, then he would be sorry. Naruto refused and the two attacked. Jiraiya took this opportunity to show Naruto the new technique he would be learning…

Raw chakra began to form in his hand in a spinning fashion. Jiraiya took the rapidly spinning ball of chakra and thrusted it into the gut of the guy in the suit.

**Jiraiya: **RASENGAN!!

He was picked off of his feet and spun through the air and into his buddy. The two crashed into the cart across the way…

Jiraiya paid the owner of the destroyed cart for the damages and all of the balloons he was selling. It was now time for training!

_Time skip…_

It had been a few days since Naruto had begun his training. He had successfully completed the first two steps in completing it but was having trouble with the third. Jiraiya blew up a balloon and tossed it to Naruto…

**Jiraiya:** The first step was to spin… The second step was power… And finally, the third step is…

The third step was taking all Naruto learned in the first and second steps and combining them, maxing out the spin and power of his chakra and concentrating it within the balloon. It sounded simple enough but when Naruto gave it a try… the balloon exploded, releasing a burst of chakra that knocked Naruto and anyone close on their butts.

There was no time to dilly-dally so Naruto and the girls got up and followed Jiraiya as they continued the search for Tsunade…

**Jiraiya:** Get it together kid, you're gonna have to get it on the move… There's no guarantee that Tsunade will stay in one place for too long. It's not as if an old friend is gonna start chit chatting with her out of the blue…

He didn't know how wrong he was…

* * *

**Orochimaru:** It's been quite a while, Tsunade. I'd like to ask you for a favor…

Orochimaru informed her of how he got his wounds and his arms in the shape they were… by killing their former sensei. Tempers flared and after a brief scuffle between their _"apprentices"_ and a threat of death, Orochimaru made Tsunade a proposition he believed she couldn't refuse. He offered to revive her two most precious people… her little brother and her former lover. All she would have to do is bring her own sacrifices. He and Kabuto were then on their way as they gave her time to think things over…

* * *

Jiraiya and his traveling companions had entered a gambling den in hopes of finding a bigger lead on Tsunade. The only way for them to get any answers from the shady men was to play by their rules. One of the men took out a cup with dice and jumbled them inside the cup before placing it on the ground…

One of the other men saw Naruto and the girls and tried to convince one of them to try their luck. He was hoping it to be Naruto as Naruto's refattened wallet was sticking out of his bag.

**Yuuki:** Hey…! Leave him alone! He's trying to concentrate and you're distracting him…!

This didn't sit too well with the "bro" as he and Yuuki began to argue. Meanwhile, Jiraiya had placed his bet. If the dice turned up even he would win the information he was seeking. If it was odd however, he would have to pay 1000 bucks. The man lifted the cup revealing that the dice were…

**Jiraiya:** _Aww! Just my luck… _

All the noise of the den was starting to get to Naruto. Hinata could see this and was about to try and calm him down but… it was too late. Chakra exploded from the balloon, ripping throughout the den. The chakra tore the wallpaper off the wall, knocked over innocent bystanders, and overturned the dice…

**Jiraiya:** _Haa! Just my luck…! Good timing Naruto! _

Jiraiya received the information and they were off again. They came to a village that was known for its large castle, but when they got there…

Jiraiya asked someone what had happened to the now collapsed castle and the guy said that the devastation was caused by some kind of monster. They went to investigate and as they did, Jiraiya began to get a bad feeling.

They finally arrived in the courtyard of the castle. There they found a wall that had been smashed through. Unknown to them, this was the work of none other than Tsunade. Jiraiya checked the area for any sign of who was responsible and they were off in search yet again.

It was getting late and the rumbling of certain tummies caught Jiraiya's ear. Since they were coming up on a bar, Jiraiya offered to treat the youngsters. Naruto and Yuuki had no complaints as they quickly rushed in. As Jiraiya and Hinata followed, Jiraiya noticed that in the back of the room sat…

**Jiraiya:** Tsunade…!!? _I knew it… _

**Tsunade: ***squinting her eyes* …Jiraiya…!!? *pointing at him*

She was surprised to see him, especially today of all days. He and his companions made their way over and joined her and Shizune. Jiraiya and Naruto sat across the table from Tsunade and Shizune while Hinata and Yuuki sat in the next booth…

**Naruto:** _Is this really that Tsunade lady we've been looking for…? _

**Yuu:** _She doesn't look 50… I wonder how she manages to keep herself looking so young and… how did she grow __**them**__ so big? _

As they ate dinner, which Naruto was volunteered to pay for to his discretion, Jiraiya informed Tsunade why they were there. They had been searching for her… so that she could be appointed the 5th Hokage…

Hearing this, Naruto nearly choked to death on his food. If it wasn't for Yuuki and Hinata patting him on the back he probably would have died.

**Shizune:** _So it must be true... The 3__rd__ is… _

**Tsunade:** Orochimaru already told me that it was all his doing…

**Naruto:** _That bastard Orochimaru…!! _This Orochimaru guy, just who the hell is he?

**Jiraiya:** He was one of us… one of the "Three Legendary Ninjas".

**Naruto:** Is that why you wouldn't let me finish him off when I had the chance?

**Tsunade: **Like a kid like you could actually do something like that…

**Naruto: **_(Grunts)!_

**Jiraiya:** Ever since Orochimaru left the village, I've kept my eye on him… because I knew that someday he would return. He became my main concern…

**Tsunade:** I didn't think you were the type for babysitting, Jiraiya… Just who is this kid?

**Jiraiya:** … Naruto Uzumaki…

**Tsunade:** _This boy… So he's the Kyuubi… _

**Naruto:** Also… why is it she gets to become Hokage? What exactly qualifies her…?

**Jiraiya:** The details don't really matter… *looks at Tsunade* …Well, Tsunade…?

She appeared to be deep in thought before she was finally rattled back to reality. She then declined the offer as it would just be a hassle.

**Naruto:** What the hell is going on here? You said that we were coming to get her to help heal Sasuke and Kakashi sensei, and yet… you ask her to be our Hokage?! And she declined…!!!

**Jiraiya:** Don't make such a big deal about this… Tsunade is the only person who is qualified to be the 5th Hokage… She was one of the ones responsible for our victory in the Great Ninja War… no one has been able to duplicate her techniques. Also, she is the granddaughter of _the_ 1st Hokage, so she is the most appropriate person for the position. If she becomes Hokage… she would have to return to the village and then she could help those two… This was a decision made by the top members of the Leaf so it doesn't really concern you...

**Naruto:** … Fine… *crosses arms & pouts*

**Tsunade:** Jiraiya, this kid seems worse than your previous apprentice... in terms of looks, speech, and intelligence…

**Naruto:** Oh yeah…! Well…

**Jiraiya:** Well… it's tough for anyone to be compared to the 4th… because he really had the talent to become a top rated ninja… He was smart, reliable, and handsome just like me!

**Tsunade:** But even the 4th died young… He gave up his life for his village… Life is different from money, it shouldn't be gambled away that easily… Whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool. My grandfather and the 2nd both focused too much on bringing peace to our home, more than anyone else, but as a result… they died in the middle of their dreams…

**Jiraiya:** You've changed a lot these past years Tsunade. I don't know what happened to you, but you've just said all that's on your mind…

**Tsunade:** Well… I'm already in my 50s… age changes people. It's the same for Sarutobi sensei… It's no wonder he died… he was too old to live his dreams… Being Hokage is a fool's dream… Only a fool would do it!!

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He exploded onto the table and attacked Tsunade. His punch stopped mere inches away from her face as Jiraiya managed to grab him in time.

**Jiraiya:** Calm down Naruto… this isn't the right thing to do…

**Naruto:** I won't calm down! I won't forgive anyone who says bad things about my grandpa, the 4th, or the other Hokages!!! I don't care, even if she is a woman… I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS!

**Tsunade:** Hmph… Apparently you don't know who you're talking to _"little boy"_…

**Naruto:** Like I care! You could be the strongest person in the world… I won't take back what I said!!

Tsunade noticed that Jiraiya had Naruto by his tail but he hadn't passed out or even looked to be weakening. She smirked and stood face to face with Naruto…

**Tsunade:** You've got some guts to say that to me, _boy_… Let's take this outside…

**Shizune:** Lady Tsunade…!

_Outside… _

**Tsunade:** I'm one of the "Three Legendary Ninjas", I don't have to even be serious to fight you little boy…

**Naruto:** **Shut up!!! **

Naruto pulled out a kunai and Tsunade extended one finger declaring that it should be enough to defeat Naruto. Naruto stabbed his kunai into the ground and crouched. Hinata quickly recognized what he was going for but she couldn't help but worry…

Naruto lifted his head and glared at Tsunade with intensity. He pulled out a few shurikens and threw them. Tsunade easily dodged them but when she looked up Naruto was in her face swinging away with his kunai…

**Tsunade:** _This kid is faster than I expected… _

She managed to avoid being cut or stabbed and snatched Naruto's kunai away. In one swift movement, she ripped Naruto's forehead protector off using the kunai. The force of the attack caused Naruto's head to whip back and when he brought it back…

With a single flick of her finger, Tsunade thumped Naruto on the forehead and forced him back a few yards.

**Naruto:** _She knocked me back this far with only one finger… That's some crazy strength… _

**Jiraiya:** So… what do you say Naruto? Do you give up?

Tsunade returned his kunai by throwing it right in front of him. Not too far away landed his headband. Naruto looked at it and began to chuckle to himself…

**Tsunade:** *scowling* … Hey kid… what's so funny? Why don't you just give up, you have no chance of winning!

**Naruto:** I already told you… I don't care how strong you are… I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

**Tsunade:** I don't understand… Why… do you care so much about Hokage?

**Naruto:** That's because, unlike you… I really want that title… to succeed the Hokage name and… I will… because to become Hokage, is my dream!!

Hearing those words caused memories and emotions to resurface. It wasn't just the words though as Naruto reminded her of the two most precious individuals in her life…

Naruto saw an opening as Tsunade was in another world. He decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to test his new jutsu. As Naruto began to go through the necessary processes, the chakra from the attack woke Tsunade and to her surprise Naruto was barreling down on her...

**Tsunade:** … _This technique… _

Naruto was only inches away and if Tsunade didn't do anything fast, she would be in a world of trouble. She took her finger and used it to split the ground right under Naruto's feet. He lost his balance and drove his attack into the ground as well…

The attack repelled him into the air where he landed in the cracked earth. Shizune, Hinata, and Yuuki all rushed to help Naruto who was now stuck…

**Jiraiya:** _That Tsunade and her monstrous strength… I remember being punched by her and ending up 100 meters away…It's too bad though, I guess Naruto still couldn't do the jutsu the right way… _

**Tsunade:** _Never thought he would try and use the 4__th__'s technique… but that lack of control… it's nothing like the 4__th__'s… _*scowling* … Jiraiya… was it you who tried to teach this kid the "Rasengan"?!

**Jiraiya:** I'm his master… so…

**Tsunade:** The only one that can use that technique is the 4th and you… Teaching him something he can't do, and believing you're his master… It's better if he doesn't think that way… so silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams like becoming "Hokage"…

**Naruto:** What the hell would you know…!? It's no joke! For you to say something like that… are you scared…?

**Tsunade:** Hmph… Why would I be scared?

**Naruto:** I nearly had you there… I've seen the destructive power of this jutsu and since you know about it I'm sure you've seen it too. Before long I'll be able to do it perfectly!

**Tsunade:** Heh… That's some big talk, brat… A man's word should never be taken back…

**Naruto:** Of course I won't take them back… That's my ninja way! *grinning at Tsunade*

**Tsunade: ***smug look* …Well then… how about this… in one week's time… if you can master that jutsu, I'll acknowledge that you _could_ become Hokage… and give you this necklace…

Yuuki and Shizune managed to free Naruto and Tsunade showed him the necklace that was around her neck.

**Naruto:** Why would I want something like that?

**Jiraiya:** That's a very unique and precious item that once belonged to the 1st Hokage. If sold, it could buy three mountains…

**Naruto:** *dollar signs in his eyes* …Well… I guess that it would be alright…

**Jiraiya:** _The kid really likes money… _

**Tsunade:** … But if you can't master it in a week, then you lose… and all your money will belong to me…

**Jiraiya:** _What is it with these two and money? _

**Shizune:** What are you doing Lady Tsunade? That necklace is…

**Tsunade:** Heh… It's not like he can do it anyway… Let's go Shizune!

**Naruto:** Wait! Aren't we gonna finish things here?

**Yuu:** Either you're very brave Naruto… or you have a death wish. Didn't you see what she did to the ground… _with only her finger_!

**Tsunade:** Listen kid, you've got guts… but there's no point in continuing. You'll only be pulverized…

Naruto began to chuckle to himself again as he stood up…

**Naruto:** That may very well happen but… I still want to go on. It's very interesting how you can do so much damage with only one finger… I'm excited to see how strong you really are!

**Tsunade:** Jiraiya… you should tell him about how that "excitement" can end his life if he can't control himself.

**Jiraiya:** She's right Naruto… This excitement to fight someone strong could become you're downfall. It's best to leave it at this… Hopefully you'll get another chance to test yourself against Tsunade in the future…

Tsunade and Shizune began to leave but Jiraiya asked Tsunade to join him for a few drinks and asked Shizune to look after the kids in the meantime...

_Later that evening…_

**Jiraiya:** You know, you become more and more beautiful everytime I see you… *laying on the charm (in a drunken slur)*

**Tsunade:** You haven't changed one bit… Too bad for you, I don't date guys like yourself…

**Jiraiya:** It's not like I'm interested… I'm just stating fact… _After all, you're still a 50 year old woman… _

**Tsunade:** What!?

**Jiraiya:** N-Nothing… _Did she hear my thoughts? _…Are you worried… about Naruto? To a child back there, you acted childishly… Even if he trained extensively, there's no way he can master that technique in a week… That's not even a fair bet. Why are you so reckless?

**Tsunade:** Hell… I'm not reckless… Reckless is teaching a child such a dangerous technique… Why did you teach it to him?

**Jiraiya:** … I wanted to make sure that he came along with me… He didn't really want to, so I bribed him with the claim of teaching him a new, powerful jutsu. Being a man of my word, I told him the process… *smiles* …He was so excited…

**Tsunade: **…By your expression, he wasn't the only one…

**Jiraiya: ***still smiling* …Yeah, I guess you're right. I expected him to take much longer in the previous steps… Yuuki is still having trouble with it and I started her on it nearly two years ago, but Naruto… he's already on the final step and nearly finished with it. *smile changes to a frown* … I guess that I'll have to find some other kind of way to get him to come along with me…

**Tsunade: **Heh… You barely know the brat and you've already grown so attached to him… Maybe I should warn him of your intentions… Maybe then he'll realize…

**Jiraiya: ***interrupting* …Going to meet up with Orochimaru, aren't you? I could tell from Shizune's facial expression. I don't know what sort of deal he offered you but… don't make such a hasty decision…… There is one thing I want to make clear… The past Hokages protected those who lived in the Leaf village… They reigned in troubled times yet still allowed the village to have prosperity… That ideal… they bet their lives on that dream. You too should understand their feelings…… Tsunade, one more thing… If you ever do anything that betrays the Leaf… **I'll kill you… **

**Tsunade:** …It has nothing to do with me…

**Jiraiya:** Only a murderer would show no feelings knowing they caused the death of people close to them… You're not like that, right? You do care for the safety of those that live in the village…

**Tsunade:** Stop lecturing me already! Why'd you have to bring that brat along?

**Jiraiya:** … They're alike, aren't they…?

**Tsunade:** _They're even the same age… Nawaki… _

Nawaki was Tsunade's younger brother. Naruto and he were similar in more ways than one. They had the same enthusiasm, stubbornness, guts, and dream… to one day become Hokage! That was before he died…

Naruto also reminded her of her former fiancé, Dan. Like Nawaki and Naruto, Dan shared the very same dream of becoming Hokage one day. Unfortunately, he too died…

_Hotel… _

Naruto was still trying to complete his jutsu but he continued to fail time and time again. He finally figured that the best way to master it would be to use it in a situational scenario. As he opened the door to leave, there were Shizune and the girls coming to check up on him. Shizune took this opportunity to explain things to Naruto about Tsunade, the necklace, and her "problems"…

She explained how Tsunade used to be so warm and caring before… the death of her loved ones. She mentioned that the necklace was cursed and that if anyone else but Tsunade wore it, they would die. For his 12th birthday, Nawaki was given the necklace as a present and… the very next day he died in a raid on the village.

The necklace returned to Tsunade's care until she gave it away again. This time it was to Dan, Shizune's uncle. The two met after a proposal to assign medical specialist to each team by Tsunade and Dan agreed with her suggestion. After the meeting, Tsunade thanked him for supporting her idea. The two immediately hit it off and it wasn't long before he was given the necklace, for luck.

On a mission in enemy territory, Dan was severely injured. Tsunade came to his aid but even she couldn't heal him. He didn't want to die since he wanted to become Hokage and bring peace to his land. He passed away and she was powerless to save him. His blood was on her hands, literally, and she blamed herself…

After hearing the story, Naruto headed for the door. He was more determined than ever to complete his training…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

After finding Tsunade, she and Naruto have a brief altercation which leads to a deal between the two...

Naruto makes a bet with Tsunade and gets down to some serious training...

Next chapter: The deal breaks down!!


	48. The Deal Is Off!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Tsunade:** The only one that can use that technique is the 4th and you… Teaching him something he can't do, and believing you're his master… It's better if he doesn't think that way… so silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams like becoming "Hokage"…

**Naruto:** I nearly had you there… I've seen the destructive power of this jutsu and since you know about it I'm sure you've seen it too. Before long I'll be able to do it perfectly!

**Tsunade:** Heh… That's some big talk, brat… A man's word should never be taken back…

**Naruto:** Of course I won't take them back… That's my ninja way! *grinning at Tsunade*

**Tsunade: ***smug look* …Well then… how about this… in one week's time… if you can master that jutsu, I'll acknowledge that you _could_ become Hokage… and give you this necklace…

**Naruto:** *dollar signs in his eyes* …Well… I guess that it would be alright…

**Tsunade:** … But if you can't master it in a week, then you lose… and all your money will belong to me…

**Jiraiya:** _What is it with these two and money? _

**Shizune:** What are you doing Lady Tsunade? That necklace is…

**Tsunade:** Heh… It's not like he can do it anyway… Let's go Shizune!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade: **Heh… You barely know the brat and you've already grown so attached to him… Maybe I should warn him of your intentions… Maybe then he'll realize…

**Jiraiya: ***interrupting* …Going to meet up with Orochimaru, aren't you? I could tell from Shizune's facial expression. I don't know what sort of deal he offered you but… don't make such a hasty decision…… There is one thing I want to make clear… The past Hokages protected those who lived in the Leaf village… They reigned in troubled times yet still allowed the village to have prosperity… That ideal… they bet their lives on that dream. You too should understand their feelings…… Tsunade, one more thing… If you ever do anything that betrays the Leaf… **I'll kill you… **

**xxxxxxxx**

Naruto was still trying to complete his jutsu but he continued to fail time and time again. He finally figured that the best way to master it would be to use it in a situational scenario. As he opened the door to leave, there were Shizune and the girls coming to check up on him. Shizune took this opportunity to explain things to Naruto about Tsunade, the necklace, and her "problems"…

She explained how Tsunade used to be so warm and caring before… the death of her loved ones. She mentioned that the necklace was cursed and that if anyone else but Tsunade wore it, they would die. For his 12th birthday, Nawaki was given the necklace as a present and… the very next day he died in a raid on the village.

The necklace returned to Tsunade's care until she gave it away again. This time it was to Dan, Shizune's uncle. The two met after a proposal to assign medical specialist to each team by Tsunade and Dan agreed with her suggestion. After the meeting, Tsunade thanked him for supporting her idea. The two immediately hit it off and it wasn't long before he was given the necklace, for luck.

On a mission in enemy territory, Dan was severely injured. Tsunade came to his aid but even she couldn't heal him. He didn't want to die since he wanted to become Hokage and bring peace to his land. He passed away and she was powerless to save him. His blood was on her hands, literally, and she blamed herself…

After hearing the story, Naruto headed for the door. He was more determined than ever to complete his training…

* * *

**The Deal Is Off!! **

Naruto had been giving his all but was still struggling to get this jutsu right. Yuuki wanted to help but Naruto wanted to figure it out on his own so she, Hinata, and Shizune just watched as he tried, tried, and tried again.

On the last possible training day, Yuuki and Hinata were awoken by the sound of destruction. A tree had been nearly decimated by Naruto…

**Naruto:** _So, in this third stage, you have to unleash all 100% of what you have learned previously and hold it. You have to bring out the chakra's rotation and power to its full extent and still compress the chakra inside of the balloon with the image of making another layer within the balloon… I know all of this and yet… no matter how hard I try… I can't seem to be able to focus 100% of the power in a nice ball… _

Naruto was ready to collapse. He could hardly stand, much less move…

**Yuu: **… I guess that's all for today. It's a shame too… it looked like he was getting so close…

**Hinata:** No! He isn't done yet…!

**Yuu:** What are you saying? He can't even get to his feet. It's an impossible task to complete this technique in only one week, I should know…! I think Naruto is great and all, hell I know it, but…

**Hinata:** You shouldn't doubt him! He may have failed many times already but… he won't give up so easily! You'll see…

**Yuu:** … How…?

Naruto was still weak but he wouldn't give up now. He picked himself up and gave it another try and…

**Naruto:** RASENGAN…!!

He destroyed the base of the tree and caused it to fall over. He also succeeded in depleting all the chakra he could use, fainting in the process…

**Yuu:** _I don't believe it… Did he just… _

**Hinata:** NARUTO!!

Hinata ran to find Naruto as he disappeared in the rubble of the former mighty oak. Snapping back to reality, Yuuki joined in the search. They found him pinned under the tree he had just destroyed. It was too heavy for them to move alone, but luckily Shizune had been checking up on them and gave them a hand…

It was now night and Jiraiya was having drinks with Tsunade once again. This time, instead of just hanging out and keeping her company, he intended get to the bottom of things, and remind her of what was truly important...

She soon left him at the bar to check on Naruto's progress. Back at the room, Yuuki, Hinata, and Shizune watched over a now resting Naruto. Yuuki got up and Hinata was curious to know where she was going…

**Yuu:** I-I'll be back… I…… have to go to the bathroom…

As she left, Shizune noticed that Hinata wasn't looking too good. Her eyes changed from whitish lavender to a sparkling amber. Hinata began to mumble something about danger and disaster, then… she passed out. (1)

Shizune immediately rushed to her aid and checked her vitals. They were returning to normal and it appeared that there was nothing wrong but she would stay to make sure. She picked her up from across Naruto and placed her on the other bed…

Not long after, Tsunade arrived…

**Shizune:** He's all tired out… His right hand is burnt pretty badly by the chakra… At this rate, he may not wake up until some time next week… after…

**Tsunade:** … Jiraiya was right… For me to be making such a ridiculous bet… Heh heh… For me to become so passionate… how stupid of me…

**Shizune:** … Lady Tsunade, tomorrow… Please don't go! Please… answer my request…… If… you say you're going…

**Tsunade:** ... What will you do?

**Shizune:** E… Even if it costs me my life… I will stop you!

**Tsunade:** Shizune…! Just who do you think you're talking to…!

Tsunade made her way by Shizune who, before she knew it, felt a pain in her stomach. She doubled over and passed out from it. Tsunade left and shortly after, Yuuki came from the bathroom. To her surprise, everyone was asleep… or so she thought.

**Yuu: **What the hell…!? Why is everyone sleeping? Why is Shizune sleeping on the floor? What happened while I was in the bathroom!?

Jiraiya awoke the next morning feeling weird. It wasn't like a hangover weird… but a not being able to move kind of weird…

Orochimaru and Kabuto were making their way to the rendezvous point to await Tsunade's decision. Seeing that it would be troublesome if some kind of interference was allowed, Kabuto was told to dispose of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

* * *

Shizune awoke to the sounds of Naruto, Yuuki, and Hinata. Naruto and Yuuki tried to wake her while she could hear how worried Hinata was. When she realized that Naruto was up and about after she was sure that he wouldn't be for a couple of days, she frantically tried to get up and see if Tsunade had gone through with Orochimaru's plan.

Yuuki explained that Shizune had only been out for one night. Relieved, she was surprised to see that Naruto had recovered so quickly, but there was no time to waste. She rushed and opened the window but a kunai came streaking by. She looked to where it came from and there stood…

**Jiraiya:** … Wait… Shizune… Damn that Tsunade…! She… She put drugs in my drink… I can't release chakra well and my body is in pain…

**Yuu:** I figured that this may happen one of these times and tried to warn you about your "nights"…

**Naruto:** And you're one to always brag about what an incredible ninja you are… YOU LAME ASS!!

**Jiraiya:** Shut up…!! Even in her fallen state, Tsunade is still one of the world's best medical specialists. She's about the only one who can create a tasteless, odorless drug to use against other ninjas…

As he finished downing a glass of water, he and Naruto noticed that someone had been nearby. Naruto was about to give pursuit but Jiraiya silently directed him not to.

**Jiraiya:** … Shizune… What did you talk with Orochimaru about? It's about time you told us!

**Shizune:** … I wanted to believe in Lady Tsunade… that's why I didn't want to say anything… but…

As they hurried to where she and Tsunade had encountered Orochimaru, Shizune told of what was discussed. Hopefully… they would make it in time…

* * *

**Orochimaru:** The answer is…?

**Tsunade:** …… I will… heal your arms… In exchange… leave the village alone…!

Orochimaru agreed and made his way to Tsunade who was holding an orb of glowing chakra between her hands. Orochimaru was about to place his hands inside but was stopped by a kunai thrown by…

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto…! What is the meaning of this!? To come so far… and betray me… Tsunade…!! How could you come to an answer like this… to try and kill me?... But I trust you, Kabuto, from the bottom of my heart. Your loyalty… and the ability to see Tsunade's attack…

**Kabuto:** Yes… We both have a background in the medical field, so I could tell by the concentration of her chakra, she intended to kill you…

**Orochimaru:** And I really did intend on reviving those two… Tsunade… I even promised not to touch the Leaf…

**Tsunade:** …… Heh heh… Orochimaru… I know that you not touching the Leaf… was a lie…! I knew that but… I…… those two, even for just one more time… Even for one more time… I wanted to see them… Even for just one more time… I wanted to touch them… Even for just one more time… I wanted to see their smiling faces…… But… I realized to myself… that I'm a total fool. Those two's faces, from just remembering them… For me to become this blind… I loved them. Because of that… I wanted to see and hug them! ... But I couldn't… because of that brat… Because I now remember the dreams of those two… I had tried to forget……

Tears were pouring down Tsunade's face as she remembered her loved ones and their once forgotten dreams…

**Tsunade:** The dream that those two bet their lives on… Having those dreams come true was also my wish… All things that have shape eventually decay… You've said that… but… Only this feeling… will not decay…

**Orochimaru:** So the deal is off… No choice then… but to force you to do it…!

Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes and let off a little steam by smashing the ground. Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated to higher ground as Tsunade's insane power ripped the ground apart.

**Orochimaru:** … Now that I think about it… I realize that I have never fought against you before…

**Tsunade:** That's true… This will be the first… and last!

Tsunade pulled off her jacket and charged…

**Kabuto:** … I wonder how you could say that when it's me who has to fight her…

**Tsunade:** YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!!

The two jumped off of the top of the wall they were standing on and retreated further away from the castle. Tsunade easily destroyed the wall and gave chase…

**Orochimaru:** … You should be careful… even one hit can end your life…

**Kabuto:** … Yes… I can tell… We should find another area to continue this… There was also someone with Tsunade's assistant who worries me… We don't know when he might show up and lend her a hand…

**Orochimaru:** Who is it?

**Kabuto:** … He's one of your kind… One of the "Three Legendary Ninjas"…!

**Orochimaru:** _… Hehehe… Jiraiya! _*wide grin appearing on his face*

Jiraiya and his group arrived on the scene of what looked like a bomb had gone off. Everything around had been smashed and rubble was everywhere. From the looks of things, everyone could figure out who was responsible for such a thing. Finding Tsunade's jacket, the group set off to find her with the help of Tsunade's pig, TonTon…

Both Tsunade and Kabuto were becoming tired as the entire surrounding area had been devastated by their fight. The mountain clearing had been transformed into a valley of craters…

Seeing that Tsunade appeared to be a bit tuckered out, Kabuto thought that this was the perfect time to use a soldier pill to reinvigorate his lost stamina. He cycled through hand seals and his hands began to glow with chakra…

**Tsunade:** _So this guy also knows medical ninjutsu… _

Kabuto disappeared and reappeared from the ground underneath Tsunade. To avoid it, she jumped into the air and countered with a downward punch. Kabuto quickly got out of the way of the punch but he had to remain on the defensive as the attacks kept coming.

He was now between a rock and a hard place as Tsunade continued. She tried to kick his head off but he ducked as the giant stone behind him was turned to dust. He took this opportunity to make his move. He placed his hands on Tsunade's right arm and leg. He hit her other limbs as well before backing away to a safer distance.

**Kabuto:** I've cut your biceps and abdomen muscles. You won't be able to use your monstrous strength…

**Tsunade:** "Chakra Scalpel"… but why aren't you aiming for my arteries?

**Kabuto:** Certainly with my "Chakra Scalpel" I could have severed all your muscles and blood vessels… however, during a fight, I can't maintain one long and precise enough to penetrate all the way to your arteries and heart muscles. Well, either way, as long as I aim for your neck, there shouldn't be a problem…

He charged and connected with a palm to Tsunade's chest. This caused her to feel a shortness of breath and continue to have respiratory problems…

**Tsunade:** _This boy… is no ordinary Medical Ninja… His senses and strength may exceed even my own in my prime… _

**Kabuto:** … It would be troublesome if you were to die now… so I won't aim for your neck… but you won't be able to move around…

As he was adjusting his glasses he was surprised by Tsunade. She delivered a chop to the back of his neck and to the ground.

**Kabuto:** _I see… She isn't the run-of-the-mill shinobi… An average person would just suffer and not be able to move at all… Did it not penetrate deep enough because of all the fat in her big breasts? _

Tsunade collapsed to her knees still struggling to properly breathe…

**Kabuto:** _It seems that… I have to take this more seriously… If I could go on and kill her then it wouldn't be as much of a problem, but… _

Kabuto noticed that something was askew. Whenever he tried to move a certain body part a completely different one would move instead. With Kabuto incapacitated at the moment, Tsunade delivered a punch with all of her might. The force of it sent Kabuto skidding across the terrain…

**Orochimaru:** _…Her attack didn't kill him… _

Kabuto was still suffering from the effects of Tsunade's attack to his nervous system. Tsunade explained that she had changed her chakra into electricity and sent the electric waves into Kabuto's nervous system. Since the communication between the brain and body are carried out through electrical pulses, this spelled trouble for Kabuto. His body was now confusing the signals from the brain.

This free time gave Tsunade the chance to recover. She healed the damage done to her respiratory system. She was about to move on to her muscles but before she could…

**Kabuto:** Don't think that with this level of technique you'll be able to defeat me!

Kabuto quickly pulled out a kunai and showed that he wouldn't be slowed down by Tsunade's technique…

**Tsunade:** _What?! He already figured out how to control his body…? This boy is no ordinary ninja. _

**Kabuto:** … You're afraid of blood, right? I'll show you some right now! I'll scatter just enough blood until you're at the brink of death...

Tsunade prepared herself as he attacked, but he backed off as his target was covered by the smoke from a smoke bomb. When it cleared, before Kabuto stood Jiraiya and the others…

**Orochimaru:** Long time no see… Jiraiya…

**Jiraiya:** Hey, I see you haven't changed a bit… you've still got those weird eyes…

**Kabuto:** … Naruto…

**Hinata: **It's…

**Naruto:** Kabuto… I didn't believe it or maybe I just didn't want to… That was you spying on us back at the hotel…

**Jiraiya:** … So you know who this guy is…

**Tsunade:** MOVE!

Tsunade knocked Jiraiya over trying to get to Kabuto.

**Yuu: **You know this guy, Naruto? You should tell her before it's too late…

**Naruto: **Why _is _he here…? And why is that grandma Tsunade fighting with him? What's going on here?!

The two continued to fight while Naruto questioned why Kabuto was there, why he was fighting Tsunade, and what he had to do with all of this. Jiraiya and Shizune answered his questions by pointing out Kabuto's headband and that he was with Orochimaru when they had met.

Kabuto began to lose his footing and created an opening. Tsunade attacked but Kabuto quickly readied his kunai and blood splattered all over the ground…

**Kabuto:** *winces* …My body has finally started to return to normal… _It's bad for even me to go against two of the three "Great Ninjas"… I'll just have to put this fight off until later…! _

Tsunade was now covered in Kabuto's blood as he had stabbed his hand. She freaked out and shakily tried to back away… but Kabuto wouldn't let her off that easy. With one punch he knocked her back into the waiting arms of Shizune.

Naruto saw this and began to growl at Kabuto's actions. He looked right back at him and smirked…

**Kabuto:** You don't belong here Naruto…. You aren't on our level… and you probably won't even reach it… But you know who has a chance… Sasuke. You on the other hand can't compare… *shine from glasses hides his eyes while he smirks*

Naruto was beginning to become angry, and he wasn't the only one. Kabuto could see it in the eyes of Hinata and the unknown girl as well. It was just a matter of pushing the right buttons before one reacted and he got another chance to eliminate another nuisance.

**Kabuto:** Naruto… I've concluded something from your data, as well as yours Hinata… Of all those I've come across… you two have absolutely no talent in becoming shinobis…

Hinata looked like she wanted to cry while Naruto looked at her and what Kabuto had done to Tsunade…

**Yuu:** What the hell would you know…!! I don't know exactly what they're capable of… but these two have shown me that trying is its own reward… I'm nothing but a big scaredy-cat… but if you talk about them like that again… **I'll fight you!**

**Jiraiya:** … Heh… Ok… calm down Yuu… Don't get yourself all riled up…

**Naruto:** No… she's right… THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!

Naruto charged and Jiraiya tried to stop him but couldn't, due to his body still being in bad shape.

**Naruto:** _That hand… He should have trouble using his right hand!! _

Naruto created three clones and attacked Kabuto who quickly swung his right and flung blood into the eyes of the Narutos. This slowed them down enough for Kabuto to eliminate one of them by tossing another into him. He went for another but it wasn't going to be as easy. Even though they couldn't see, they were still fighting back…

**Yuu:** … How is he able to fight when he can't see?

**Jiraiya:** He has an ability to sense chakra and where it comes from… He must be using this ability as best he can… but with his predicament, there's still one way to counter this…

Naruto and his clone was giving Kabuto some trouble but not enough to seriously worry him. Kabuto was trying to keep them off of him but anytime he would throw a punch or kick, they would avoid it and attack. It wasn't until he managed to cut one that he realized the weakness of Naruto's ability…

**Kabuto:** _I see… _

Kabuto threw a couple of shuriken at the one he had cut. Naruto had blindly run into them and his clothes were torn.

**Naruto:** What just happened!?

**Kabuto:** I got you!

He lunged at Naruto trying to get to him before the other could intervene. To the horror of everyone else, Kabuto drove his kunai right into Naruto's chest. Blood began to drip from the wound as he shoved it further into Naruto…

**Kabuto:** See… what did I tell you…? You're nothing more than a bug… and now you're in the way, so… Just Die!

**Naruto:** … Oh… yeah… I'll show you… who's the bug…idiot!

Naruto grabbed Kabuto's hand and held on tight. The other Naruto rushed in from behind and slashed through the other with two kunai. Kabuto jumped back just in time to keep from being cut in half, like his shirt, but he didn't escape completely unharmed. There was also blood seeping from two shallow slash marks across his abdomen. No longer in the mood to play, and since Naruto was still having trouble seeing, Kabuto pulled out a number of shurikens and kunais. Without warning, he hurled them all at the handicapped Naruto…

Blood hit the ground as they hit. Kabuto was surprised as Shizune made her own move. From her mouth she spit quite a few needles. Kabuto still didn't have complete control of his body and had no way of avoiding the sudden attack. All he could do is put his head down and hope for the best…

The plate on his headband had deflected the needles and saved Kabuto. He quickly backed off leaving Naruto in the care of the other meddlers.

Shizune approached Naruto and wiped the blood from his eyes. When he opened them, he could see that Yuuki had jumped on top of him to protect him from the surrounding ninja tools. He could also see that Hinata was in front of them. She had her hands in front of her and there was some thing out in front…

**Naruto:** … Hi… Hinata… you helped me too…?

She turned around to him and smiled. She put her hands down and the circular shaped object disappeared. He got up and as they made their way back to Jiraiya and Tsunade, he couldn't help but notice that Hinata was cringing with every step. She had taken damage from that attack and had cuts on her legs…

**Naruto:** Are you ok… Hinata?

**Hinata:** Hm… Me? Oh… Ye… Yes, I'm just fine…

**Naruto:** What was that that you used to protect us?

**Hinata:** It was a technique my mother taught me… to protect myself. *It's able to block and deflect attacks. I just now got it as big as it was… It's supposed to be bigger, but…

**Naruto:** Well… it was really cool how you jumped in and helped me like… Thanks!

**Hinata:** *blushes* ……You're… You're welcome, Na… Naruto!

**Yuu:** Hey! You're gonna thank her but not me… That's cold you know… I jumped out there and used my body as a shield before I even knew she could do that, but do I get a thank you… No! *crosses arms & pouts*

**Naruto:** Alright, alright… Quit your complaining… Thanks…

**Yuu:** That's all I ask for… You're very welcome… *still pouting but now blushing*

**Jiraiya:** Alright you three… enough of that… We're in a serious situation, so get ready…

Kabuto took out another pill and ate it. Shizune could see that it was to clot his blood. He was a Medic ninja like her. They then noticed that Orochimaru was removing the bandages over his left arm. What could he be up to?

**Jiraiya:** Shizune, you handle four-eyes… I'll take care of Orochimaru, but… before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body…

**Shizune:** I'm sorry but, this effect will probably last a few more hours. I myself can't do anything about it…

**Jiraiya:** … Hmph… Well, I guess there's nothing we can do… We have to do it like this…

Naruto cleared his throat to get Jiraiya's attention…

**Naruto:** What about us?

**Jiraiya:** You protect Tsunade and her pig…

**Naruto:** What!? Are you kidding…?! I can fight…!

**Jiraiya:** No! Like the guy in the glasses said, they're on an entirely different level. The enemy is like me, one of the three ninjas, plus he killed the 3rd Hokage. An eye for an eye…! Only I can take him!

**Naruto:** All the more reason for me to help! He killed my grandpa so now he's gonna pay… Besides, you can barely move in your condition so you might need some help. I was holding back earlier and if you give me the chance I could…

**Jiraiya: **I told you no! You should forget revenge… it only causes trouble for others…

Kabuto swiped blood from his wound and slated it across Orochimaru's exposed tattoo. Jiraiya bit his thumb and at the same time they cast a summoning jutsu…

**Shizune:** … _Master Jiraiya is still affected by the poison… He can't control his chakra well… _

**Orochimaru:** … Your stupidity still hasn't been cured… Jiraiya! Then I will attack first!!

On Orochimaru's side appeared a pair of giant snakes and on Jiraiya's… a little red and black frog by the name of Gamakichi.

**Orochimaru:** Although you have no talent, this isn't like you. Seems like Tsunade added her own little contribution… Hehehe…

**Kabuto:** Since a sacrifice was required for the jutsu, perhaps she was thinking of the future? It seems that she gave you medicine suppressing your strength… probably for the sake of sacrificing you…

**Naruto:** _Although he's a big pervert, it pisses me off to see him insulted… _

**Orochimaru:** Pathetic as always… Now die!

The snakes launched their first attack just as Naruto finished his seals. He managed to place his hand and summon something before the snakes could stop him. The attack of the snakes blew Naruto back so he couldn't see what he had summoned. He was anxious for the dust to clear so that he could see but when it did… there was nothing there.

**Naruto: **What happened!? I know I had to have summoned something…!

Just then, something had fallen on his head. He grabbed it and it was a little yellow frog that introduced himself as Gamatatsu. Seeing that Naruto's attempt was a bust, Orochimaru and Kabuto had their snakes attack again.

Everyone jumped out of the way and were separated. Shizune had Tsunade with her but was caught off guard by Kabuto. He jumped from his snake and knocked her from the air to the earth. His snake focused on Naruto and the animals. It opened it jaws wide in an attempt to eat them all in one bite. Before the snake could however, Naruto pushed the animals out of harms way as the snake's mouth slammed shut.

**Yuu:** NARUTO!!!

With a snake on _his_ tail, Jiraiya didn't have time to worry about others…

**Jiraiya:** "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld"!!

Both snakes became stuck in Jiraiya's attack. Not being able to move or risk sinking further, the snakes were now helpless themselves.

**Jiraiya:** _I can't sink them with such a small swamp. The drug's effect still hasn't worn off… _

Naruto was forcing the snake's mouth open when Hinata and Yuuki ran up. He had finally gotten himself free but the snake wasn't done yet. Using his head as a battering ram, the snake knocked Naruto and the girls into a big stone that momentarily knocked them out. In doing this, the snake completely sunk into the swamp.

Using the same technique he did against Tsunade, Kabuto had managed to disable Shizune. He had grabbed a hold of her and cut the tendons in her ankles. He kicked her aside and then turned his attention to Tsunade…

He approached her and began to kick her while she was defenseless. Naruto regained consciousness and picked himself up…

**Orochimaru:** Hahaha… For someone who was known as the "Wildman" of the Leaf Village… you have surely dropped that to watch over a foolish little brat like him… My ability to discern talent is second to none… from my eyes, that child is nothing special… All he has working for him is his genetics and he can't even utilize that correctly…

**Jiraiya:** … Heh… That's why… I don't need a kid like that Uchiha… because there's no fun in teaching someone that learns everything so quickly…

**Orochimaru:** Hehe… Is it because you see _your former self_ in him that you can't let him go? That boy can't rival the heir to the Uchiha, blessed with the pinnacle of shinobi bloodlines… the Sharingan. Naruto is simply not gifted with that talent. A ninja's ability comes from whether or not they are able to master all the jutsu that exists in this world. Ninja, as its title suggests, indicate those who are capable of using ninjutsu.

**Jiraiya:** Heh… After all these years, your eyes are still clouded. A shinobi's talent is nothing of the sort. A ninja is… a shinobi that can endure. Let me teach you one thing… The true quality of a shinobi is not in the number of jutsu or amount of talent one possesses… What is important is… the determination to never give up…!

Kabuto was tired of playing with Tsunade and decided to deliver the knockout blow. What he wasn't counting on however, was how tough Naruto was. Before he knew it, Naruto had stepped between him and Tsunade. Kabuto's punch landed on Naruto's forehead protector and blood streamed from it…

**Naruto:** Now I'll put an end to this!

Naruto began to gather chakra and shape its form. He attacked but Kabuto avoided it by shifting to the side. He then used his Chakra Scalpel on Naruto's leg…

**Kabuto:** Heh… What's this, a new technique? Doesn't matter, you can't hit me in your current condition… By your erratic movement, I could tell that you already had broken ribs and just now I put a crack in your right femur bone…

**Naruto: **_Crap! This really sucks…! I can barely move and if I can barely move, there's no way of me hitting him with my attack. What can I do? If I could grab a hold of him that would solve the problem of him being too fast for me to get him, but… I have to use both hands for my jutsu… I don't think I can complete it with just one… _

**Kabuto:** Heh… Are you afraid of me? Do you feel like running away? You're nothing special, Naruto. You should run… if you can still move. It was luck that you became a genin, but with your exceptional spirit, it would be fitting for you to become Hokage… But for that you can't be so cowardly. Now… do you think you could possibly become something like that…? If you wanted to grow up to fulfill your dreams, it'd be best if you ran. Under these circumstances… you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it…

With no response, Naruto just glared at him…

**Kabuto:** No, no, no… What's with those eyes? That'll get you killed…! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else… For a kid like you I think the decision is pretty simple… So if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that… you can't run away…

Naruto refused to run and tried to get up, but before he could Kabuto began to kick him around. No matter how much Kabuto beat him, Naruto continued to try and get back up…

**Kabuto:** Why don't you just die…!?

**Naruto:** I'm… not dead yet… and… I won't… die until I've accomplished my goal… That's my way of the ninja!

Hinata regained consciousness in time to see Naruto getting knocked around by Kabuto a little more. In pain, she got up and slowly made her way over to them…

**Tsunade:** … Why…?! Why are you…?

**Naruto:** Grandma Tsunade… you remember our bet… Now you'll have to give me that stupid unlucky necklace of yours…

He picked himself up for the umpteenth time after the umpteenth knockdown. He then created a clone and…

**Tsunade:** RUN AWAY NARUTO! If you die, you'll never accomplish your dreams or anything else!!

Kabuto charged and Tsunade continued pleading for Naruto to run away, but he stood his ground. Kabuto lunged at him with a kunai aimed for his heart…

Blood dripped to the ground and Tsunade began to freak out even more at the sight. Kabuto was surprised that Naruto hadn't at least gone down after his attack, but Naruto stood firm. He had grabbed a hold of Kabuto's hand with it cutting it ever so slightly…

Kabuto tugged and pulled trying to free himself from Naruto's grip, but try as he may he couldn't get away.

**Naruto:** Time to get serious now!!

Kabuto could tell that Naruto meant what he had said. He also realized that when Naruto said this, he unwrapped his tail from his waist. Remembering back to when Naruto had fought the Sound-nins and anyone else during the Chunin Exams, he knew that if he didn't get away he was in for it.

He tried to pull away from Naruto's grip, he tried to pry himself away by pushing off with his feet, he even tried to drag Naruto but nothing seemed to work…

**Naruto:** You won't be able to escape from this one…!

With a devilish grin on his face, Naruto held out his hand and his clone began to shape the chakra in his hand…

**Kabuto:** _The chakra is moving just like before… No…! _

**Tsunade:** _The clone is focusing the weight of chakra on his hand… _

**Naruto:** Now that it's focused, this is the end for you!!!

**Tsunade:** _I… Impossible!!! _

**Kabuto:** _Wha…?!! _

With one hand, Naruto jerked Kabuto towards him and right into his attack…

**Naruto:** RRRRAASENGAAN!!!

The new techniques impact swept Kabuto off of his feet and violently whirled him through the air. This continued until he recklessly crashed into a big stone that barely managed to stop him.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked on in astonishment as Kabuto was sent screaming across the terrain. They weren't the only ones that were amazed by this incredible feat…

**Tsunade:** _How... How could he…? He actually mastered the Rasengan… in just a week… _

Hinata was also happy that Naruto had finally completed his new jutsu but not for long as she began to get a bad feeling. Her whitish lavender eyes flashed a ruby red as she had another premonition… (1)

**Hinata:** _(Grunts, Groans)! _…… Death…! *winces in pain while holding head, eyes return to normal*

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Tsunade turns down Orochimaru's proposal and all hell breaks loose...!

With an eerie premonition, someone is in apparent danger....

Next chapter: A life comes to an end...

**Side Note... **

(1) Hinata has a premonition where she gets a glimpse of the near/far future. Her eyes flash certain colors depending on the amount of danger that the vision presents. The colors used in this chapter, amber and ruby, are those of gemstones.


	49. The End?

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Kabuto:** Yes… We both have a background in the medical field, so I could tell by the concentration of her chakra, she intended to kill you…

**Orochimaru:** And I really did intend on reviving those two… Tsunade… I even promised not to touch the Leaf…

**Tsunade:** …… Heh heh… Orochimaru… I know that you not touching the Leaf… was a lie…! I knew that but… I…… those two, even for just one more time… Even for one more time… I wanted to see them… Even for just one more time… I wanted to touch them… Even for just one more time… I wanted to see their smiling faces…… But… I realized to myself… that I'm a total fool. Those two's faces, from just remembering them… For me to become this blind… I loved them. Because of that… I wanted to see and hug them! ... But I couldn't… because of that brat… Because I now remember the dreams of those two… I had tried to forget……

Tears were pouring down Tsunade's face as she remembered her loved ones and their once forgotten dreams…

**Tsunade:** The dream that those two bet their lives on… Having those dreams come true was also my wish… All things that have shape eventually decay… You've said that… but… Only this feeling… will not decay…

**Orochimaru:** So the deal is off… No choice then… but to force you to do it…!

Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes and let off a little steam by smashing the ground. Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated to higher ground as Tsunade's insane power ripped the ground apart.

**Tsunade:** YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!!

The two jumped off of the top of the wall they were standing on and retreated further away from the castle. Tsunade easily destroyed the wall and gave chase…

**Orochimaru:** … You should be careful… even one hit can end your life…

**Kabuto:** … Yes… I can tell… We should find another area to continue this… There was also someone with Tsunade's assistant who worries me… We don't know when he might show up and lend her a hand…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jiraiya and his group arrived on the scene of what looked like a bomb had gone off. Everything around had been smashed and rubble was everywhere. From the looks of things, everyone could figure out who was responsible for such a thing. Finding Tsunade's jacket, the group set off to find her with the help of Tsunade's pig, TonTon…

Both Tsunade and Kabuto were becoming tired as the entire surrounding area had been devastated by their fight. The mountain clearing had been transformed into a valley of craters…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru:** Hehe… Is it because you see _your former self_ in him that you can't let him go? That boy can't rival the heir to the Uchiha, blessed with the pinnacle of shinobi bloodlines… the Sharingan. Naruto is simply not gifted with that talent. A ninja's ability comes from whether or not they are able to master all the jutsu that exists in this world. Ninja, as its title suggests, indicate those who are capable of using ninjutsu.

**Jiraiya:** Heh… After all these years, your eyes are still clouded. A shinobi's talent is nothing of the sort. A ninja is… a shinobi that can endure. Let me teach you one thing… The true quality of a shinobi is not in the number of jutsu or amount of talent one possesses… What is important is… the determination to never give up…!

Naruto refused to run and tried to get up, but before he could Kabuto began to kick him around. No matter how much Kabuto beat him, Naruto continued to try and get back up…

**Kabuto:** Why don't you just die…!?

**Naruto:** I'm… not dead yet… and… I won't… die until I've accomplished my goal… That's my way of the ninja!

Hinata regained consciousness in time to see Naruto getting knocked around by Kabuto a little more. In pain, she got up and slowly made her way over to them…

**Tsunade:** … Why…?! Why are you…?

**Naruto:** Grandma Tsunade… you remember our bet… Now you'll have to give me that stupid unlucky necklace of yours…

He picked himself up for the umpteenth time after the umpteenth knockdown. He then created a clone and…

**Tsunade:** RUN AWAY NARUTO! If you die, you'll never accomplish your dreams or anything else!!

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** You won't be able to escape from this one…!

With a devilish grin on his face, Naruto held out his hand and his clone began to shape the chakra in his hand…

**Kabuto:** _The chakra is moving just like before… No…! _

**Tsunade:** _The clone is focusing the weight of chakra on his hand… _

**Naruto:** Now that it's focused, this is the end for you!!!

With one hand, Naruto jerked Kabuto towards him and right into his attack…

**Naruto:** RRRRAASENGAAN!!!

The new techniques impact swept Kabuto off of his feet and violently whirled him through the air. This continued until he recklessly crashed into a big stone that barely managed to stop him.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked on in astonishment as Kabuto was sent screaming across the terrain. They weren't the only ones that were amazed by this incredible feat…

**Tsunade:** _How... How could he…? He actually mastered the Rasengan… in just a week… _

Hinata was also happy that Naruto had finally completed his new jutsu but not for long as she began to get a bad feeling. Her whitish lavender eyes flashed a ruby red as she had another premonition…

**Hinata:** _(Grunts, Groans)! _…… Death…! *winces in pain while holding head, eyes return to normal*

* * *

**The End? **

Kabuto was feeling weak from the damage he had taken, but he willed himself up. Blood was pouring from a wound on his torso where Naruto's attack connected, but he still had a smile on his face…

Naruto began to cough up blood…

**Naruto:** _He's a lot… faster than I thought_… Grandma Tsunade… I'll be taking that necklace of yours… *fading* …when I… wake up…

Naruto fell over right in front of Tsunade and she couldn't believe it. As he lay there, she noticed that his breathing was beginning to slow down until… it stopped.

Tsunade was still out of it but Hinata got to Naruto and frantically did all she could. Before she knew it and before Tsunade's eyes, she began to glow. A pair of wings that looked like they were made of chakra sprang from her back and four rings of chakra appeared around her wrists and ankles…

The rings around her ankles disappeared and reappeared in front of her hands. As Tsunade continued to watch as Hinata placed her hands over Naruto's body, she realized that this was some kind of healing jutsu, but… Hinata began to weep…

**Hinata:** … Naruto… don't die…! *crying* … What am I doing wrong? Why isn't it working?

This scene drudged up tragic memories of how Tsunade failed at saving Dan. She couldn't… she wouldn't let it happen again! She quickly got up and helped Hinata. She noticed that Hinata's jutsu was working but it wasn't working the way she wanted. She was healing his wounds but his heartbeat was still fading…

**Tsunade:** Hinata…! Continue what you're doing and leave the rest to me!

**Kabuto:** Hehe… It's hopeless… there's no way you… *grimacing in pain* …can save him…

**Tsunade:** Shut up!! How is it that you're still standing anyway?

**Kabuto:** … I gathered all my chakra… to my guts… right before… I was hit… I then started… to heal myself… Lord Orochimaru favors me… not because of my jutsu know-how or technique efficiency… but my tremendous… regenerative ability… I can boost all my cell's regeneration rate… and quickly recover what's lost in battle… Of course I end up using most of my chakra for it though…

Even though his wounds had been healed, Kabuto still felt uneasy and weak. His body gave out under him and he collapsed, spewing blood from his mouth as he dropped…

**Kabuto:** _What the…?! How…?! This is impossible...! That jutsu inflicted damage beyond my regenerative ability! I… don't have enough chakra to… _

Tsunade placed her ear to his chest and noticed that his heartbeat was still irregular. She realized that this must be Kabuto's doing and he ripped Naruto's cardiac muscles. Since too much time had already passed, she had to act fast…

She began her jutsu and placed her hands to Naruto's chest…

**Kabuto:** … Hehe…… You can't… save him… I cut the chakra route to his heart that he uses to summon his power… with my full strength. It seals his chance of healing himself…

**Tsunade:** SHUT UP!! I'll kill you afterwards…!!

Try as she might, Tsunade couldn't seem to do any better than Hinata. Nothing worked and Naruto continued to fade… until… his heart stopped…

**Kyuubi:** **It's dark… What is this darkness…? Why is it so dark…? **

**Tsunade:** _Damnit…! Damnit…!! Don't die…! Don't die!! _Please… you can't die!!

Tsunade couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Hinata saw this and she began to cry even more. It was a shower of tears as all seemed hopeless, but then…

Naruto began to glow himself and for a moment his hair turned pure white. Hinata and Tsunade were surprised and relieved to see him reaching up to Tsunade's necklace. He smiled and proclaimed that he won the bet right before he passed out…

**Kabuto:** _How… is it possible? _

**Tsunade:** … *smiles* … Hokage… is your dream, huh?... _For the last time… For one last time… I will to believe in someone… _

She took off her necklace and placed it around Naruto's neck, acknowledging that he was indeed the winner. Orochimaru and Jiraiya watched as Tsunade pretty much cradled Naruto in her arms.

**Orochimaru:** That boy can be a great nuisance at times. Since I will have Sasuke, I was ready to discard the Ninetails brat, but… after seeing him again… my interest is piqued! _I never really thought he had such potential. If Akatsuki or anyone else gets possession of him… it will be troublesome… _I'll just take him before I take Sasuke!

Orochimaru jumped from the snake and Jiraiya quickly followed. To rid himself of his pursuer, Orochimaru used his long tongue to slam Jiraiya into the ground. Now that Jiraiya was out of the way all he had to do was get to his target… but Tsunade noticed him coming…

**Tsunade:** _Is he going to kill Naruto!? _

She jumped in front of Hinata and Naruto's body. Orochimaru opened his mouth and used his Kusanagi to impale her.

**Orochimaru:** It's unfortunate… I didn't want to kill you, Tsunade… I just want the boy; he'll be my new vessel… Don't get in my way!

Yuuki finally came to and she and Hinata were horrified to see a sword sticking out of Tsunade's body. Hinata didn't no whether she should try and help Tsunade or protect Naruto from Orochimaru…

**Tsunade:** … No…! I'm going to protect him… no matter what…!

**Orochimaru:** Hmph… Trembling in fear of blood… Why of all shinobi, Tsunade, one of the "Legendary Three" from the Leaf… is risking her life to protect a genin that has no ties to her?

**Tsunade:** … To protect… the Hidden Leaf…

**Orochimaru:** … To protect the Hidden Leaf…?

**Tsunade:** ……You want to know why? This kid… is the future Hokage… of the Leaf Village…

**Orochimaru:** Hehehe… What are you babbling about? The title of Hokage is worthless… Only a fool would want it…

**Tsunade:** …… Hmph… Hi… Hinata… continue healing Naruto's wounds… I'll take care of Orochimaru…… From now on… I too shall bet my life!!

Orochimaru withdrew his sword from Tsunade and in one swift instant, slashed her to the ground.

**Orochimaru:** If you're going to throw your life away… then die like the worthless trash you are!!

**Shizune:** LADY TSUNADE!!

Jiraiya came to from the sound of Shizune's cries. He saw as Tsunade's body fell to the ground. He then saw as Orochimaru turned his attention to Hinata and Naruto. If he didn't act fast, then…

**Orochimaru:** Now… as for Naruto… are you going to step aside… or will I have to cut you down as well… **little girl**…?

Hinata had fear in her eyes and Orochimaru couldn't discern whether she was being brave or too afraid to move. It didn't really matter to him either way though. With obvious intention, he opened his mouth and out came his sword…

He swung it at Hinata and blood splattered all over the place. The only problem was that his blade was stuck. If he had cut Hinata's head off like he intended, there wouldn't be as much resistance, but…

His sword was stopped by Tsunade. She used her body as a shield once again…

**Tsunade:** … Didn't I tell you…? I said I'd bet my life…

**Orochimaru:** You worthless piece of trash…!

He kicked her off of his sword and since she just didn't want to die, he decided that he would solve this by cutting her into tiny pieces. As he prepared to do the deed, he noticed that Tsunade's trembling had stopped. She immediately jumped up and kicked him in the throat…

**Orochimaru:** _(Choking hack)!! _… I-Impossible…! How…? Why…?

**Tsunade:** Why am I doing this? Because, as of now… I am the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!!

As Tsunade cycled through hand seals, Shizune realized exactly what jutsu she had in mind…

**Shizune:** Wa… Wait! Lady Tsunade! I'll heal your wounds! Please don't open that seal!

**Tsunade:** Seal Release!! "Ninja Art: Genesis Rebirth"!!

The diamond shaped mark on her forehead spread over her face and all of Tsunade's wounds instantly began to heal as Orochimaru and the others looked on.

**Orochimaru:** … Hmm… Seems I'm not the only one developing new jutsu… Care to tell me what that is?

**Tsunade:** I've been gathering chakra to the seal on my forehead for quite some time… I used that chakra to stimulate production of various enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation. I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body… It's not just a simple healing, it's regeneration…… In other words, I'll never die in battle… EVER!

**Shizune:** Lady Tsunade!_ That may be, but the number of times each human cell can multiply is limited… If she quickens the process, it only means she shortens her life! _

The mark on her face disappeared, as did the seal on her forehead. She wiped the blood from her mouth and wiped it on her arm. Orochimaru and Jiraiya noticed what she was up to… a summoning jutsu. Orochimaru made his way over to Kabuto and Jiraiya bit his thumb. All three cycled through the necessary seals and…

Smoke filled the area and from it… emerged three giant creatures: a snake, a toad, and a slug. Atop the giant purple horned snake sat Orochimaru and Kabuto while Jiraiya stood on Gamabunta's head. Tsunade, along with Naruto and Hinata, was on top of the giant white and blue streaked slug, Katsuyu…

Down below, the animals helped Yuuki up and away from the battleground…

**Bunta:** **Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade… Long time no see… What, planning some kind of reunion, eh? Jiraiya...? **

**Jiraiya: **Idiot…! Don't crack stupid jokes when I call you for a tough job! It's about time to settle an old problem… We're going to defeat Orochimaru…

**Manda:** **Hey, Orochimaru… What are you doing, summoning me here in this situation? You want me to eat your sorry ass!? **

**Kabuto:** Please understand… We'll thank you generously later…

**Manda:** **Who do you think you're talking to!? Keep your trap shut, stupid brat!! Orochimaru… you'd better prepare 100 sacrifices after this, got it…?!! **

**Kabuto:** _Although Lord Orochimaru is his master, I'm sure Manda would betray him if he realizes Orochimaru can't use his jutsu… Using him in this situation… is extremely risky… _

**Hinata:** Wha-Wha-What is this… a giant… slug!?

**Tsunade:** Katsuyu… take the kids to Shizune so that she can keep an eye on them…

**Katsuyu:** **Understood!**

Underneath them, a smaller slug grew from Katsuyu's back. It took them and jumped down to where Shizune, who fixed her own wounds, stood.

The face-off between the "Legendary Three Ninjas" began. This would be a battle to remember…

**Manda:** … **You… You want me to turn you into "toad jerky", huh!? **

**Bunta:** **Just what I wanted… a snake-skin wallet and a matching belt… **

**Jiraiya:** … Orochimaru, you adopted an evil way that is too much… We're no longer comrades…!

**Orochimaru:** Comrades? Haha… Don't make me laugh…

**Tsunade:** As of today… "The Three Legendary Ninjas"… are no more!

In an instant, Manda made his move. He went right for Tsunade and Katsuyu. Katsuyu spewed acid from her mouth. To avoid it, Manda turned and used a small (compared to him) rock formation as a shield. He immediately came right back and coiled himself around the giant slug's body. As he squeezed Katsuyu tighter and tighter, he turned to eat Tsunade… but before he could, Gamabunta thrusted his sword at him. With lightning fast reaction, Manda turned and bit down and the blade…

While doing this, he continued the pressure on Katsuyu until she couldn't take it anymore. Tsunade jumped from on top and she popped and burst into more, miniature versions and reformed in a different place. Manda whipped his tail at Bunta, only to have him jump back, giving up his struggle for his blade. He then threw it at Katsuyu but just missed. Katsuyu took this opportunity to blast more acid in Manda's direction…

Using his speed, he easily dodged the spurts that came his way, but this distraction gave way to something else. Combining their efforts, Jiraiya and Bunta used a fire fueled by oil to attack Manda.

When the flames died down, all that was left of Manda was his snake-skin. Without warning, Manda attacked from underground. Bunta managed to react in time and stop the it, but…

**Jiraiya:** … IT'S HIS TAIL…! BUNTA…!!

Directly behind them, from underground, appeared Manda's head. He unhinged his jaws wide enough that he could swallow a toad twice the size of Bunta whole…

As he closed in, from above, wielding Bunta's giant blade, Tsunade pierced it right through the giant serpent's mouth, pinning it shut. With his pet incapacitated, she could finally focus all her attention on her real opponent…

**Orochimaru:** _Having to fight them both at the same time is troublesome… _

He lashed his tongue from his mouth and wrapped it around Tsunade's neck. Using her immense strength, she managed to unwrap the slimy tongue and use it to her benefit. With great force she yanked him towards her…

**Tsunade:** LET'S END THIS!

With even greater force, Tsunade delivered a whopping blow to Orochimaru. He crashed into Manda's back and even he felt the pain of the blow.

**Kabuto:** _With her monstrous power… Could it be…? _

**Manda:** **Grrr… How dare you shame me like this… I'd rip you to pieces myself, but… but with a hole in my mouth, swallowing would be a difficult task…… Until we meet again… prepare yourself for…… Huh!? **

Manda, along with all the other Jounin level shinobi in the area, noticed an unusual presence. They looked in the distance to see Naruto blowing away Shizune and Hinata with his chakra alone…

**Jiraiya:** _This sinister chakra… Is this… the Kyuubi…? _

Jiraiya looked on intensely as Naruto became covered in a golden fiery aura…

**Jiraiya:** _No… but it has a similar feel to it. He must be converting the Kyuubi's chakra to force his transformation. Either way, this is bad…! We could all end up dead! _

Naruto's hair had turned golden as his horns grew in place. His monkey tail also changed into its lizard-like form accompanied by black dragon wings. There was something odd about this form than Jiraiya remembered though. Instead of being completely gold, Naruto's hair had black streaks in them. His eyes also turned entirely black as well…

Naruto roared, stretching his muscles as he did. He then crouched on all fours and set his sights on Manda and a downed Orochimaru…

The air started to become thick as Naruto appeared to be drawing in energy. With dark intent, Naruto placed his right hand in front of himself and released a stream of golden energy. It was directly aimed in Orochimaru's direction so Tsunade quickly got out of the way…

The beam of energy was penetrating a giant cloud of smoke. When the attack stopped and the smoke cleared, Bunta's sword had a hole in it and it could be seen that Naruto's attack had missed.

**Kabuto:** _We lucked out… If Manda hadn't disappeared when he did… _

Naruto and the others looked on as Orochimaru struggled to stand up. To everyone's surprise, he hadn't died from Tsunade's bone shattering punch…

**Orochimaru:** … Tsu… Tsunade… Even if you don't cooperate… there is still one option left… One more way to restore… my arms…

He felt a great killing intent and looked over to see a Kyuubi-fied Naruto. Eerily, a smile appeared on his face, right before he charged. Kabuto tried to throw himself in front of the oncoming assault, but he just became a victim…

Too fast for Kabuto to keep up, Naruto swept him into the air and kicked his body into Orochimaru's. Before they could fall to ground, Naruto swept Orochimaru into the air in a similar manner. With an axe kick, Naruto kicked them further into the air. He flipped through the air and delivered a spinning axe kick to the two, and before they could crash into the ground, he delivered a series of rising uppercuts followed by an aerial spinning back kick…

Orochimaru and Kabuto skidded across the terrain for a few yards before stopping. Orochimaru barely made his way back to his feet while Kabuto could only make it to a knee…

Naruto slowly advanced, still sporting his demonic fox grin. He stopped and flew into the air, cycling through seals as he ascended. Once done, he placed his index fingers and thumbs in the shape of a diamond. His golden locks of hair turned white as, in front of his hands, a ball of chakra appeared and began to grow…

Orochimaru slowly sunk into the ground as the size of Naruto's attack continued to expand. Giving one last evil grin, Naruto released his attack. It shot at Orochimaru and Kabuto at great speeds before crashing and exploding.

When the dust cleared, the entire area around the blast had been demolished. There was no sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto. This, however, wasn't the end of the gang's problems…

**Hinata: **_(Groans)_... Ahh... *holding head*

Shizune turned to see a ruby eyed Hinata...

**Shizune: **Hinata...!! _This is just like before...! What's going to happen? _

Naruto was still crawling around in a feral state. One wrong move and he could easily turn on one of them.

**Jiraiya: **Bunta, I need you to toss me at the kid as hard as you can…

**Bunta****: What…!? Are you crazy?! **

**Jiraiya: **It has to be done.

Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around Jiraiya and flung him in Naruto's direction. He turned around just in time to see Jiraiya streaking towards him, but not soon enough to stop him. Jiraiya quickly took out a seal and pressed it to Naruto's head, suppressing his power, all while being slammed at the same time. He drew back his hand as if to kill Jiraiya, but everything calmed down as he soon fell asleep and the situation came to an end.

**Bunta:** **That's some fearsome power the kid's got… **

Blood began to drip from a wound on Jiraiya's chest...

**Jiraiya:** Yeah… *swipes a little blood* ...I guess he's more trouble than I originally figured… but I wonder…… Is Orochimaru really finished?

Exhausted, everyone decided to rest before heading back to town…

**Tsunade:** I'm feeling the side effects of my jutsu… My body is… Ugh…

**Jiraiya:** Crap… I broke a rib and a leg…

The diamond shaped mark on her forehead reappeared. Jiraiya looked over at a resting Naruto and noticed the necklace…

**Jiraiya:** Hmph… Tsunade, you suck at betting as always…

Tsunade began to shiver. To everyone's surprise, her form began to change. Her skin began to shrivel and she began to take on the appearance of an older woman…

**Tsunade:** … The after effects… Heh… If I rest a bit, I'll soon revert back to my younger form… Let's finish resting up in the village until Naruto wakes up… then we'll head back to the Leaf Village.

**Jiraiya:** … Tsunade, you…

**Tsunade:** Don't refer to me with that name; from now on… call me…

_Later in the village... _

**Naruto:** THE 5TH Hokage…!? Sooo, Grandma Tsunade's going to become the 5th starting today, huh?

**Jiraiya:** What's wrong with that?

**Naruto:** Well… if you compare her to my grandpa, the 3rd, she's rough, selfish, loose with money, easily pissed off, and stupid… Are you sure she can do it…? I'm kind of worried…

**Shizune:** *notices the huge vein on Tsunade's forehead* … Um… How would you like to order something Lady Tsunade?

**Naruto:** Besides all of that, isn't she a 50 year old woman faking her young appearance…? Someone like the Hokage shouldn't deceive everyone like …

**Tsunade:** *jumps from her seat* …LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BRAT!!

**Shizune:** Lady Tsunade…!

**Naruto:** … Glad to…

**Jiraiya:** _Jeez… Just like last time… _

**Yuu:** _Here we go again… _

**Hinata:** _… Na… Naruto… _

**Tsunade:** Hmph… No matter what you say, I'm Hokage… I don't need to be serious with a brat like you. All I need is one finger…

**Naruto:** Heh… Say what you like… I'm going beat you senseless and you'll recognize my strength… You may be Hokage now but… I'll be Hokage too someday!!

It could barely be seen but a smile appeared on Tsunade's face. Naruto attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick but Tsunade ducked it. When he turned back, using one finger, Tsunade flicked his headband off. Naruto tried to recover quickly but Tsunade was waiting with a finger-flick…

**Naruto:** _Again...!? _

Naruto closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself and make a plan for after. He was waiting to feel some kind of pain but it never came. The only thing he felt was something soft and warm press against his exposed forehead…

He opened his eyes and Tsunade was kissing him. She then placed her hands on a confused Naruto's shoulders…

**Tsunade:** Become a good man… *smiles* … _and a respectable Hokage… _

Tsunade smiled and Naruto smiled back. Everyone else smiled as well… but Yuuki on the other hand couldn't believe it…

**Yuu:** _… What the hell was that!? Don't tell me that that big breasted old hag likes 'em young…! _

**Tsunade:** Alright, let's head to the Leaf Village!

**Naruto:** WHAAAT!! I haven't even eaten yet!! And we didn't even finish our fight!

**Tsunade:** Oh, so you're a glutton for punishment, eh!

**Naruto: **Whatever...! Let's just do this!!

**Tsunade: **Fine…!!

**Shizune:** C-Can we do this some other time? How about we go on and eat instead…!

Happy that he had eaten, Naruto and the group left the town and headed for the Leaf Village…

**Tsunade:** _Nawaki… Dan… There is someone here that has inherited your dreams… This boy… Naruto Uzumaki! _

* * *

**End of chapter... **

After a valiant effort, Naruto and company rid themselves of Orochimaru...

Naruto's power gets out of hand and he gets in deep... again!

Next chapter: Controlling a new power...


	50. The Future of The Leaf

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Orochimaru slowly sunk into the ground as the size of Naruto's attack continued to expand. Giving one last evil grin, Naruto released his attack. It shot at Orochimaru and Kabuto at great speeds before crashing and exploding.

When the dust cleared, the entire area around the blast had been demolished. There was no sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto. This, however, wasn't the end of the gang's problems…

Naruto was still crawling around in a feral state. One wrong move and he could easily turn on them.

Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around Jiraiya and flung him in Naruto's direction. Jiraiya quickly took out a seal and pressed it to Naruto's head, suppressing his power. Everything calmed down as Naruto fell asleep and the situation came to an end.

**Bunta:** **That's some fearsome power the kid's got… **

**Jiraiya:** Yeah… I guess he's more trouble than I originally figured… but I wonder…… Is Orochimaru really finished…?

Exhausted, everyone decided to rest before heading back to town…

The diamond shaped mark on her forehead reappeared. Jiraiya looked over at a resting Naruto and noticed the necklace…

**Jiraiya:** Hmph… Tsunade, you suck at betting as always…

Tsunade began to shiver. To everyone's surprise, her form began to change. Her skin began to shrivel and she began to take on the appearance of an older woman…

**Tsunade:** … The after effects… Heh… If I rest a bit, I'll soon revert back to my younger form… Let's finish resting up in the village until Naruto wakes up… then we'll head back to the Leaf Village.

**Jiraiya:** … Tsunade, you…

**Tsunade:** Don't refer to me with that name; from now on… call me…

**Naruto:** THE 5TH Hokage…!? Sooo, Grandma Tsunade's going to become the 5th starting today, huh?

**Jiraiya:** What's wrong with that?

**Naruto:** Well… if you compare her to my grandpa, the 3rd, she's rough, selfish, loose with money, easily pissed off, and stupid… Are you sure she can do it…? I'm kind of worried… Besides all of that, isn't she a 50 year old woman faking her young appearance…? Someone like the Hokage shouldn't deceive everyone like …

**Tsunade:** *jumps from her seat* …LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BRAT!!

**Shizune:** Lady Tsunade…!

**Naruto:** … Glad to…

**Jiraiya:** _Jeez… Just like last time… _

**Yuu:** _Here we go again…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade:** Hmph… No matter what you say, I'm Hokage… I don't need to be serious with a brat like you. All I need is one finger…

**Naruto:** Heh… Say what you like… I'm going beat you senseless and you'll recognize my strength… You may be Hokage now but… I'll be Hokage too someday!!

It could barely be seen but a smile appeared on Tsunade's face. Naruto attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick but Tsunade ducked it. When he turned back, using one finger, Tsunade flicked his headband off. Naruto tried to recover quickly but Tsunade was waiting with a finger-flick…

**Naruto:** _Again!? _

Naruto closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself and make a plan for after. He was waiting to feel some kind of pain but it never came. The only thing he felt was something soft and warm press against his exposed forehead…

He opened his eyes and Tsunade was kissing him. She then placed her hands on a confused Naruto's shoulders…

**Tsunade:** Become a good man… *smiles* … _and a respectable Hokage… _

Tsunade smiled and Naruto smiled back. Everyone else smiled as well…

**Tsunade:** Alright, let's head to the Leaf Village! _Nawaki… Dan… There is someone here that has inherited your dreams… This boy… Naruto Uzumaki! _

* * *

**The Future of The Leaf**

_A couple of days later…_

**Tsunade:** How about we make a stop in this town…

**Naruto:** What!? Why?! We're almost to the village…!

**Tsunade:** I don't want to sleep in the woods with wild animals and insects anymore! Can you blame me for wanting have a little comfort in my life…?

**Yuu:** I agree… I would love to sleep in a nice comfy bed… Plus I wouldn't mind shopping for a few souvenirs.

**Jiraiya:** That's not such a bad idea, but is that really why you want to stay in this specific town…? We've already passed a few towns in our journey… What is it that makes this town so special?

**Tsunade**: Wha… What are you talking about? I've outgrown camping out in the woods and like to be pampered. There' nothing wrong with that…

**Shizune:** _Looks like Master Jiraiya figured it out… Oh no! Then that means… _

**Jiraiya:** Why don't you just admit it…? You want to go and gamble!

**Tsunade:** *jumping back* …Th-That's ridiculous! Why would I admit to something like that?

**Jiraiya:** … If you do then maybe we'll stay…

**Shizune:** _No! Don't give her the ok to gamble…! We may never make it to the Leaf Village!! _

**Tsunade:** … Oh fine! I want to stay here so I can do some gambling, now let's go!

**Jiraiya:** I don't think so… We should get to the village as soon as possible…

**Tsunade:** Oh come on! You said that we'd stay here if I admitted that I wanted to gamble…

Seeing that he wasn't giving in, she decided to entice him with something else…

**Tsunade: ***wicked smile* … I forgot to mention something… The hot springs here are supposed to be amazing!

**Jiraiya:** And… What's that got to do with me?

**Tsunade:** Well… there are a lot of young beautiful women that live and visit this town…

**Naruto+Yuu:** _Uh oh! _

Jiraiya began to show a little interest in Tsunade's words. His ears perked up and he began to blush slightly…

**Tsunade:** … The women of this town are said to use the hot springs regularly… especially the "mixed baths"…

**Jiraiya:** LET'S GO TO TOWN!!

**Naruto:** Crap!

**Yuu:** (_Sigh)_… Grandpa… you're so pathetic…

Jiraiya was pointing to the town while drool dripped from his chops…

Once they entered the town they found a suitable hotel to stay at and before anything could be said, Tsunade and Shizune were gone. Since he was left with the youngsters, Jiraiya figured that he'd let them tag along to keep him company… at least until the young hotties arrived.

When they arrived at the bathhouse, Yuuki began dragging Hinata into the "women's only" bath…

**Jiraiya:** Hold it… We have to make sure that we have a plan if we get separated. Either wait out here for everyone to come out or head back to the room, but make sure that you don't go alone… Got it!

The kids agreed and the girls went into the bath. Naruto turned to go into the men's but was stopped by Jiraiya…

**Jiraiya:** Hold it Naruto… We're not going into that one… *pointing to the mixed bath* …We're going in this one here… *walking to it*

**Naruto:** Whaa…? You're not serious… What if there are women in there splashing around na…… Oh… I refuse…!

**Jiraiya:** What…? Why? What kind of young boy isn't interested in seeing beautiful young women at their best? I'm getting excited just thinking about it…! *rubbing his hands together*

**Naruto:** It's not that I'm not… a little curious… it's that I don't want to end up like you… a big pervert!!

**Jiraiya:** You could never end up like me, my boy…! I told you once before, I'm a "Super Pervert"… the biggest, greatest one of all time!!

Naruto just stared at the loud-mouthed pervert…

**Jiraiya: **Whatever… Then… what do you plan to do?

**Naruto:** I'll go train…

**Jiraiya:** What did I just say? We're supposed to stick together, so…

Jiraiya could hear the voices of a few females coming from the bath…

**Jiraiya: **You know what, never mind. You're a big boy so I'm sure you can take care of yourself… Just make sure you at least meet us back at the hotel…

Naruto went off to start his training…

Yuuki and Hinata were relaxing in the bath with other women…

**Yuu:** … Um… Hinata… can I ask you something?

**Hinata:** Uh… Sure…

**Yuu:** … What do you think of… Naruto?

**Hinata:** … Na… Naruto… Why… would you ask that?

Hinata's pale skin began to turn red at the mention of Naruto, though, Yuuki didn't realize because she figured it was due to the temperature of the bath…

**Yuu:** Well… I really like being around him and… I've noticed that there are a lot of other women that seem to be around him a lot of the time… I don't want anyone to take him away from me… I've grown really attached to him…

**Hinata:** _…Could it be…? Does she have feelings for Naruto? _... Yuuki… Naruto is a nice person that will help anyone he can. He's also very interesting and when around him… it's hard not to feel good about yourself… because he'll make sure that you do. That's just the kind of person he is, so… it's no surprise that others would want to be around him. He's had a tough childhood but he still ended up the way he is… You shouldn't make a big deal about him and others and be happy that he can make someone else happy. The best you can do is… to make sure that your relationship with him remains good. That's what I try to do… because I couldn't bear to lose him…

**Yuu:** … Relationship…

**Hinata:** It's like me and my brother, Neji… at first, we didn't have the best relationship, but now… now we try our best to get along. I'm sure that the two of you will get along…

**Yuu:** THAT'S IT! The ones that are closer than any lovers… siblings… From now on… Naruto will be my brother!

**Hinata:** … Siblings… closer than… lovers…? Um… Yuuki… I think you've got it wrong…

**Yuu:** Of course I don't… Love between two strangers can end, but siblings love each other forever…! They practically have to love each other! Thank you for helping me with my problem Hinata! I hope that from now on we can be the best of friends…! As long as you don't try to be Naruto's sister too…

Yuuki jumped up and hugged Hinata. Hinata was surprised by this sudden action and didn't know what to do. She looked over to see that the other women in the bath were all staring. This made Hinata uncomfortable and she tried to get Yuuki off of her. This, however, didn't work as Yuuki wouldn't let go no matter how Hinata thrashed. Nearly drowning and with Yuuki still attached, Hinata noticed something rubbing against her…

**Hinata:** *stops* … Yuuki… is that…? And that… You have…

**Yuu:** Hmm… Oh yeah… Grandpa told me to hide it so that no one would know… It might freak someone out, especially brother Naruto… Do you want to touch it?

Jiraiya had spent all day in the bath waiting for some beautiful ladies to show up… but none came. Since it was now getting late, he decided to call it quits and head to the room to see what was up with dinner…

Once he got back to the room, he noticed that the girls, Tsunade and Shizune included, were just returning as well…

**Tsunade:** Jiraiya! Where have you and Naruto been? We were planning on eating together but you never showed…

**Jiraiya:** Huh? Did you already eat?

The girls nodded to confirm that they did. Hinata on the other hand wouldn't even look in Jiraiya's direction…

**Tsunade:** Well… what have you and Naruto been up to?

**Jiraiya: **Naruto isn't with me…

**Girls:** WHAT!?

**Jiraiya:** Don't get your panties in a bunch… He told me that he was just going to do a little training…

**Tsunade:** Training…! And when did he say this…? *no response* ......... Well…?

**Jiraiya:** …… Earlier when I was in the bath…

**Tsunade:** YOU IDIOT!! We have to find him!

**Jiraiya:** Don't worry… I already know where he is. We can check up on him and get a show at the same time…

Jiraiya led them into his room and went out onto the balcony. There in the nearby woods was Naruto and Naruto, and Naruto and… a few more Narutos. As they watched, they noticed that it was one Naruto versus the rest.

_Hours later… _

After a long training session, it was now one on three…

**Naruto:** Heh… *breathing hard* ...You guys are supposed to be strong… I've taken you out and I've barely worked up a sweat. What's say we take things to the next level and make it more… interesting…?

The three Narutos complied and began to transform. One changed into the dragon Naruto while the other two's hair changed from blonde to red. Not backing down, Naruto charged them. He managed to slip by the two redheads but was nearly crushed by the dragon. Staying close and using the dragon as a shield, Naruto hurled ninja tools and fired multiple "Dragon Waves" at the other two. They returned the favor but were suckered in to blasting the Naruto dragon.

With that one out of the way, Naruto had to do his best in this handicapped situation. With them using their transformed states, Naruto knew that the clones would be faster and stronger than he was but he wanted to test himself against them anyway. They battled it out all throughout the woods destroying trees, boulders, and any other obstacle that got in the way as they did. It finally got to the point where Naruto knew that he had no chance of defeating the clones. A little upset by it, Naruto decided to transform as well…

Now with three redheads, one with his hood over his head to stand out, they continued their bout. Even though the odds were against him, the real Naruto managed to push the clones to their limits. Seeing as they had no choice, the clones took it to the next level… a bad idea…

Their hair turned golden and their eyes turned black, as did parts of their hair as their tails changed and their wings grew.

**Jiraiya:** _This menacing presence again… This is bad! _

The two Naruto clones were now maliciously beating and brutalizing Naruto as they pleased. It was obvious that they were just toying with him. If they ever got bored of battering him there'd be no doubt… they'd kill him!

Jiraiya rushed to Naruto's aid but was quickly dismissed with a flying kick to the ribs. He got up and was gonna try again but the real Naruto asked him not to interfere…

**Naruto:** … Stay out of this! If I can't do this on my own… then… I'll never be able to control this power… my power…!

**Jiraiya: **… *smiles* … Fine kid… but if things look bad, I'm stepping in no matter what…

**Naruto:** Leave it to me!

One of the clones flew in to deliver a kick but Naruto jumped over him and stabbed a kunai in his back. The tree that the clone had just kicked toppled over but the clone himself was still there. Naruto ran deeper into the woods to try to buy himself some time to come up with a plan…

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere the other Naruto dive-bombed. Naruto noticed the attack in time to stop in place causing the clone to instead crash into the ground. As he began to get up, Naruto found the opportunity to attack…

**Naruto:** "DRAGON WAVE"!!

Naruto blew the clone away and destroyed the tree in front of him. Not too long after, the other clone appeared and took his shot at Naruto. With a swipe of his wing, Naruto was sent crashing into the base of tree.

Naruto looked up to see that there were still two clones and they were fixated on him. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect, the clones were too strong and out of control. Then it hit him…

Though he was feeling broken, Naruto willed himself up. He pulled out three kunai, one for each hand and one for his tail. He then charged the other two. Once he reached them Naruto did all he could to separate them, pushing one away and the other in another direction…

Naruto hurled two of his kunai at the clones, temporarily stunning them. They realized what Naruto was up to as he cycled through his seals. Not wanting to be outdone, the clones did the same.

All three reared back and paused. Naruto got lower and the clones assumed that he was trying to pick which one to focus on. The second he made his choice… it would be over for him.

Naruto shifted his body to face a specific clone and they saw the opportunity they were waiting for. Both clones unleashed their attacks…

**Narutos:** "DRAGON'S WRATH"!!

Naruto could see both attacks coming, one on both sides. As they reached, Naruto disappeared in between. Both attacks bypassed the other and continued on until…

**Jiraiya:** Ah… _Since the power he needed was unavailable to him, he turned the power the clones had against them. He made sure that they were far enough apart that they wouldn't be able to tell that they were targeting each other until it was too late…_ The old, "My enemy's power is my power"… Not bad, Naruto…

The clones had been destroyed and Naruto lay in the middle of the forest. He was so exhausted and in so much pain that he could hardly move. Luckily he didn't have to. Jiraiya came and helped him up to their room. When they had made it, Jiraiya placed the already sleeping Naruto on the bed…

**Tsunade:** Jeez… Everytime I turn around this kid is in bad shape…

**Jiraiya:** The kid still can't control his power when he goes that far… He got lucky tonight, but I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about it later… but for now… how about you treat him Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** … I've got a better idea…

She looked over at Hinata who looked a little upset seeing Naruto in this condition…

**Tsunade:** Hinata, why don't you take care of this one…?

**Hinata:** … Me…? But… why…? I don't know how to treat anyone that's hurt much less someone in Naruto's condition…

**Tsunade:** Believe me… you can do it! I know you can… In fact, I'm going to start training you in medical treatment…

The next day, Naruto awoke feeling better than before. There was no pain and nothing felt like it was broken anymore. Seeing that Jiraiya was still sleep, he jumped out of bed, grabbed his things, and prepared to leave…

**Jiraiya:** Hold it right there, buster! Me and you, we have to have a little talk…

**Naruto:** … About what?

Yuuki woke up full of energy. After seeing the hard work Naruto had put into his training, she decided that she would do her own before they headed out. Soon after, Hinata woke up and raced across the hall. She knocked on the door and asked if she could enter and she did…

She walked in just as Jiraiya and Naruto finished their talk about his use of his power. She had a worried look on her face as she entered…

**Naruto:** Uh… What's wrong Hinata?

**Hinata:** I… I just… wanted to make sure you were alright… after last night…

**Naruto:** I feel great! As a matter of fact, I feel better than great! Grandma Tsunade must have healed me after my training…

**Jiraiya:** Actually… Hinata is the one that stayed up most of the night healing you, with Tsunade's supervision of course.

**Naruto:** Wow… you healed me, Hinata…? I didn't know you could do that… That's so amazing!

A smile formed on her face as a knock was heard at the door before it burst open…

**Tsunade:** There you are Hinata… we've got a lot of work to do before we leave. We have to get started on your training… *looks across the room* …How are you feeling Naruto?

**Naruto:** Good as new!

**Tsunade:** That's good… then that means that you have some talent Hinata... That'll make things easier… Now, let's get a move on!

Hinata quickly followed Tsunade out of the room as Shizune apologized for the intrusion.

Naruto grabbed his things and left the room as well, with Jiraiya tagging along. Looking for a good place to train, Naruto and Jiraiya came upon Yuuki in the middle of hers. Surprised, Naruto decided to join in. Jiraiya suggested that they participate in a little friendly sparring…

**Tsunade:** Hinata… how did you know that you could heal Naruto, when we were fighting Orochimaru?

**Hinata:** When I was younger, my mother showed me that she could heal others' injuries. She told me that I would be able to do it as well one day. That was before she…

**Tsunade:** … I understand… By your wings and the rings then, I could tell that you're from a certain clan. They're very strong and talented. You have great potential within you…

_Time skip… _

With all done in their tasks or plans or whatever, the group left for the Leaf Village…

_A couple of days later… _

They finally arrived at the village. Tsunade and Shizune were looking around like they had never been there before…

**Tsunade:** This village has changed quite a bit since I remember…

**Yuu:** Wow! Your village is nice, brother… A little cluttered than I remember, but nice…

**Hinata:** You've been here before…?

**Yuu:** Yeah… Grandpa and I have been all over the place, from country to country and village to village…

**Hinata:** That's nice…

**Yuu:** Isn't it though… right, brother…?

**Naruto:** Uh… What is with you calling me brother?

**Yuu:** I like you…

**Naruto:** *confused look* … You like me… but you call me brother… I'm confused…

**Yuu:** I never had a real family… For as long as I've known it's just been me and grandpa. I've wanted a real family of my own… one that cares for me and helps me… I'm not asking to be spoiled, I just want to feel loved…… That's how I feel when I'm with you…

**Naruto:** … _She's… just like me_… You want a family, huh? Well… I'd be happy to be your brother then…

He looked up and Yuuki looked ready to cry. Without warning she jumped on him and pinned him, thanking him as she went along. Hinata was happy about Naruto and Yuuki's moment, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad and jealous that she couldn't seem to muster up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt as well.

**Jiraiya:** Naruto, why don't you take the girls and get something to eat… We'll catch up with you when we're done…

**Naruto:** … What are you gonna do?

**Jiraiya:** We just have to let the village council know that the 5th Hokage's arrived… After lunch, we'll meet you at the hospital…

**Naruto:** Well… alright, just don't forget!

The two finally got off the ground and made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, with Yuuki clinging tightly to Naruto along the way.

Once there, Naruto scarfed down his food as quickly as he could in hopes of getting to the hospital as soon as possible. Along side him, Yuuki put away quite a few bowls of her own leaving Hinata surprised. How could they eat so much and never get fat? Where did all that food go? Though she thought this, the number of bowls that she had eaten was a surprise to both Teuchi, the owner, and his daughter, Ayame. It wasn't that often that a girl of Hinata's age or stature, or any age or stature, ate as much as Hinata and Yuuki did.

Once done, Naruto dragged Yuuki to the Hokage Tower with Hinata tagging along. If he knew the grown-ups, they're little meeting would take forever as everyone was probably trying to catch up…

**Tsunade:** Starting today, the village is now my responsibility as… 5th Hokage!

The elders told a couple of Jounin to announce the news to the village and the local Lords. The celebration of the inauguration of the new Hokage would begin soon…

**Naruto:** Wait a minute!! She has some other stuff to take care of first…

**Tsunade:** Oh, right…! I completely forgot… Who were they again?

**Jiraiya:** We've already told during the trip home! It's Kakashi, his student Sasuke Uchiha, and other shinobi that were injured in the attack…

They were making their way to the hospital when they ran into Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku…

**Shikamaru:** Hey, what's up Naruto? What are you doing here?

**Naruto:** I was about to ask you the same thing!

**Shikamaru:** We're here on business… It's a drag but somebody's gotta do it…

**Naruto:** You have business…? I didn't think a slacker like you did much of anything…

**Shikamaru:** Hey watch it…!

**Naruto:** Right… Anyway, we're just now headed to the hospital…

**Shikaku:** Er… How are you, Lady Tsunade…? Master Jiraiya…?

**Tsunade:** Aren't you from the Nara clan? I hope you're taking good care of your deer; their antlers make good medicine…

**Shikaku:** Yes ma'am…

**Tsunade:** … So… who's the kid?

**Shikaku:** My son… Shikamaru…

While his father and Tsunade carried on with their conversation, Shikamaru snuck up to Naruto and asked him who the young woman with the… big "_attitude_" was. Naruto informed him that she was the new Hokage and that even though she looked young, she was really in her 50s. Shikamaru was shocked at this. He didn't know what to say as the group began to leave…

**Naruto:** Hey Shikamaru, let's meet up later… I'll show you my cool new jutsu!

**Jiraiya:** Stupid kid! What kind of shinobi shows off his jutsu…? *he said while giving Naruto a noogie*

**Shikamaru:** So that woman's gonna be the 5th Hokage, huh…? Just who is she?

**Shikaku:** Shikamaru… she's the world's strongest and most beautiful woman. She's the kunoichi of the "Legendary Three"…

**Shikamaru:** I don't know about this… a woman in a position of power over an entire village… Women may act cordial and friendly while they can, but when they get the chance they can be really bossy and mean…… Women…

**Shikaku:** Shikamaru, listen to me… There wouldn't be any men if there weren't any women. Men are no good without any around… Even the roughest woman can be tender to the man she loves. You'll understand when you get older…

**Shikamaru:** _What is he saying? He's always getting bossed around by mom… All this coming from a whipped man that does nothing but complain about the woman that constantly terrorizes him… He's so whipped that he's too afraid to even tell the truth about how women are a pain… Pathetic…!_

* * *

Sakura was sitting by Sasuke's hospital bed as he rested. She was beginning to worry about his condition and whether Naruto was alright as well. She looked to be pretty depressed…

**Tsunade:** May I come in?

**Sakura:** … Who are you…? _She's beautiful… _

**Naruto:** Don't worry Sakura… This is Grandma Tsunade, the new Hokage. She's also a great Medic ninja. Sasuke'll be alright now…! This lady is great at healing people!

Naruto popped into the room with Yuuki still clinging to him.

**Sakura:** Naruto…! _That girl… Is she…? Are they…?_

Sakura shook her thoughts, smiled, and got up to let Tsunade work. While she did, she introduced herself to the girl on Naruto's arms and she did the same, mentioning that she was Naruto's sister…

**Sakura:** _Sister…? That's their relationship…? Does that mean that he'll still be after me, trying to get me to be his girlfriend? _

As she worked her magic, Tsunade noticed that there were fresh flowers on the stand next to the bed. From that she deduced that Sakura must have been visiting everyday or so. Sakura watched in amazement as Tsunade used her chakra to heal Sasuke's ailments. Shortly after she was done, Sasuke began to open his eyes…

**Sakura:** Oh, SASUKE!!

Sakura lunged on the bed and began to hug Sasuke tightly, crying her eyes out as she did.

**Yuu:** Aww… Isn't that sweet… it makes you want to grab a hold of someone special and never let go…

She turned to do just that to Naruto, but as she did Naruto walked away. He turned back one more time as he was leaving and gave faint smile at the image…

**Hinata:** … Na… Naruto…

**Tsunade:** _Heh… The kid's more sensitive than he appears… _

They followed him out of the room and to Kakashi's. After healing him, she went to examine Lee. She told Naruto and the girls to go on without her since she could be a while and so they did…

Naruto asked Hinata to look after his "sister" while he took care of something else. Of course, she agreed to. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to give Yuuki a tour of the village and places she frequented.

As they were walking around they came across Kiba and Shino in the forest. Kiba was "_walking_" his dog, Akamaru, and Shino was collecting bugs. Kiba and Akamaru were wildly flipping about while Akamaru randomly marked the area…

**Kiba:** YAHOOOO!! Go Akamaru… "Dynamic Air Marking"!! This time, let's try a triple spin…!

**Shino:** I've already told you two to knock it off… Your _"actions"_ are ruining my collecting! Besides… there are ladies present…

Kiba and Akamaru stopped and sure enough, Shino was right…

**Kiba:** Hinata…!! You're back!! And who's your cute friend?

**Hinata:** This is Yuuki… I met her while I was away…

**Kiba:** Hey there… I'm Kiba Inuzuka, that's my dog Akamaru, and the weirdo over there collecting bugs is Shino…

**Shino:** I heard that…

**Kiba:** Hehe… Anyway… how about a tour of the village?

**Yuu:** _The guy with the bugs looks… creepy… and the other one… looks like he might have fleas… I hope that he's not in heat or something…! _*fake smile* ... Heh… That's alright, Hinata is giving me a tour, besides… I belong to Naruto!

**Kiba:** … What? What was that…?

**Yuu:** I belong to Naruto Uzumaki and no one else!

**Kiba:** … You belong to Naruto…? What kind of nonsense is that!? I didn't say anything about… Wait a minute… Are you trying to say that you're his… girlfriend…? How did a guy like that get a girl like you!?

**Yuu:** I'm not his girlfriend… I'm his sister…

**Kiba:** … His… sister…? Well that makes a little more sense, but… how can you be his sister when you're so cute while he looks like a troll…? *chuckles*

Before he knew it, Kiba was on the ground holding his… "jewels". Yuuki wouldn't take anyone talking about her "brother" that way. What she didn't know was Naruto and Kiba's history. They usually ripped on each other in good fun. It's just how they get along.

**Kiba: **I… I… was just kidding… _(groans)_

**Yuu: **I don't care if you were just joking…! I won't stand for that kind of talk about my brother!

Ignoring Kiba's cries of agony, Shino offered to accompany the girls on their tour. Not seeming to mind, and sure that her warning to the "_dog"_ that badmouthed her brother was enough, they were off…

**Kiba:** … Wai… Wa…… Wait…… guys…… Wait for me…*limping after them*

Hinata showed Yuuki all the places she liked to visit or eat at then Yuuki asked to see Hinata's home. Hesitantly, she complied. When they arrived, they were first greeted by Hanabi.

**Hanabi:** Hinata! Sister, you're home!

Hanabi ran up excited to see her sister back and gave her a big hug.

**Hinata:** This is my sister, Hanabi… Hanabi, this is Yuuki…

**Yuu:** This is your sister…? It figures that she's pretty, just like you. You know… since you look very similar.

**Hinata:** P… Pretty… Me…? I… I don't…

**Kiba:** You can't give Hinata compliments like that out of nowhere… she doesn't know how to take 'em.

**Neji:** Hinata… I see you're back…

**TenTen:** Welcome back!

Neji and TenTen had just come from training and were surprised to see her back. He had scratches and other wounds all over…

**Hinata:** We… We just got back… How are you doing… Neji…?

**Neji:** … I'm fine… I've been better though…

**Yuu:** _Neji, huh…? He's pretty cute_…_ but is he strong…?_ Oh, wait a minute… you must be Hinata's brother…

**Neji:** Brother? Well, yes… I suppose you could say that. It's how she and her sister refer to me, though technically I'm their cousin… And who might you be?

**Hinata:** I'm sorry… I forgot…

**Yuu:** I'm Yuuki, but you can call me Yuu if you like… I'm Naruto's sister…

**Neji:** … Naruto's… sister…

**Hiashi:** I was unaware that that boy had any real family…

**Yuuki:** Technically I'm not his real sister, but we get along so well that we're like brother and sister…

**Kiba:** I figured as much! There was no way you were related to someone so ug-…

Before he could finish his sentence, he was on the ground holding himself for the second time of the day…

**Hiashi:** *ignoring what just happened* …Speaking of that boy… Where is he?

**Hinata:** He… He said that he had something to take care of…

Naruto was in the forest outside the village. He appeared to be looking for something when…

**Naruto:** … Ah… There it is…!

**Kiba:** I'm sure… that whatever it is… it must be _really important_… *he said in a sarcastic tone*

**Yuuki:** Do you want me to kick you in your…!!?

**Kiba:** NO!! *protecting _"himself"_*

**Yuu**: Then I suggest you learn your lesson already… You dumb mutt!

**Everyone:** … _She's Naruto's sister alright…_

**Yuuki:** Hinata…

**Hinata:** Ye… Yes…

**Yuu:** Along the way we passed a bathhouse and I was wondering… if we could go back to it…?

**Hinata:** Well… we could but we have our own private one here. If father doesn't mind, maybe you could use it…

**Hiashi:** …… I don't have a problem with that, and I suppose… that it would be alright… as long as a lot of people don't use them at once… and none of the others of the clan are making use of them…

**Yuu:** Great! I want to go to one with Hinata!

**TenTen:** Sounds like fun! Do you mind if I come along?

**Yuu:** Sure, uh…

**TenTen:** TenTen…

**Yuu:** Sure TenTen… The more the merrier… You should come too Hanabi…

**Hanabi:** Really?

**Hinata:** … You-You said that you wanted to go wi… with me…!? Why?

**Hiashi:** _All these people… I guess she's making friends… She isn't completely over her shyness but it's a start… _

**Yuu:** I really enjoyed it last time, besides… I want to play with you some more… and see which of us is best…

**Hiashi:** _What did she say?!! _

**Shino:** … Play…?

**TenTen:** … with her…?

**Hanabi:** … in the bath…?

**Kiba:** … Best…?

**Hiashi:** _Did she say that she wanted to play with Hinata… in the bath…? Could it be…? _

Thinking the same thing, Kiba couldn't take it; blood began dripping from his nose...

Neji looked at a blushing Kiba and, being pretty much on the same page, realized what he was thinking…

**Neji:** _(Clears throat)_… How about we get something to eat instead… *trying to change the subject, while sporting a blush of his own*

**Hiashi:** I FORBID IT!! *stuck on Yuuki's words*

* * *

Tsunade had just finished giving Lee a checkup…

**Gai:** … So… how is he?

**Tsunade:** … It breaks my heart to tell you this but… your body is in bad shape. You may have to stop being a shinobi…

**Gai:** …… Come on Lady Tsunade… what a lame joke… Ha ha ha…

**Tsunade:** I wish it _were_ a joke… I don't like the looks of the burn marks that cover most of his body and there are numerous bone fragments lodged within vital parts of your bloodstream… Your body has been battered and broken, possibly beyond repair… Even if I chose to operate on you… there'd be very little to no chance of you surviving the procedure…

**Gai:** …… That… That can't be…

**Lee:** There… There isn't any hope?

**Tsunade:** I'm the only one able to perform the surgery, but not only will it require a large amount of time… it's also very risky. It wouldn't be wise to risk losing everything on such a low probability of success. Even if it is successful he'll have to endure extensive rehabilitation…

Lee immediately got up, got dressed, and got out. All that was being said was nothing but depressive and it made his future look bleak. He didn't want to hear anymore…

As he left, Tsunade told Gai to inform every shinobi in the village to come to the hospital for checkups the day after her inauguration as the Hokage. After the invasion, Lee may not be the only one that may make things worse for themselves if they continue. She also told Shizune to tell Hinata to be ready for that day. It would be her first real chance to show what she could do…

The group of Yuuki, Hinata, TenTen, Shino, Hanabi, Kiba, and Neji for other reasons, were walking throughout the village when they came upon a crowd. At the very same time Team 10 and Sakura and Lee had come upon the same crowd. The crowd was near the entrance gate and the young shinobi could hear words like "amazing" and "incredible" being used. They had to see what all the commotion was so they made their way to where they could get a good look...

**Ino:** I wonder what all the fuss is about…

Just then someone shouted, "Here he comes…!"

**Sakura:** Here he comes…? Who?

**Ino:** Maybe it's some kind of handsome guy… Or maybe it's some handsome, rich guy… Or maybe it's some handsome prince… Or maybe it's…

**Shikamaru:** We get it…! An attractive guy…

**TenTen:** You don't think that something like that is gonna happen, do you…?

"Who _is_ that guy?" one of the young girls asked.

"Look at his rippling muscles and how strong he is…" another girl mentioned.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They just had to see this for themselves. What could have everyone so interested? They rushed to the front of the crowd where Tsunade and Shizune already were and…

**Ino:** Wait a minute…

**TenTen:** Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

**Sakura:** Is that…?

**Hinata:** _Naruto…_

**Kiba:** … Naruto?

Naruto had one side of his shirt and jacket up, revealing his rippling muscles with the other side down. His sleeveless, left, arm was behind his back all while pushing a small boulder with the other. By the trail on the ground, he had already pushed it around a couple of times by now…

Everyone was amazed as he continued pushing the giant stone. As he did, he gave a slight glance over at the ever-growing crowd and went right along…

"Wow! That was so cool," a girl squealed.

"Look at him go… That's so amazing," another girl stated.

The people that knew Naruto personally were surprised to actually hear such a thing. They couldn't believe it, though they thought it was pretty cool as well.

**Sakura:** What exactly is going on here? Why is Naruto doing this?

**Kotetsu:** Earlier he came out of nowhere just pushing that stone…

**Izumo:** When we asked him what he was doing, he said that he was trying to become stronger…

**Ino:** … Only Naruto would go to such an extreme length to get stronger…

**Shino:** Even so… the fact that he's budging it is a true show of his strength… and he's doing it with one arm at that…

**Yuu:** That's my brother for ya…!

**Hinata:** _… Naruto… I will do my best as well…! _

**Tsunade:** That boy's a symbol of this village. He's working hard to strive and grow towards his dreams. That's exactly what this village is… strong, prosperous, and perseverant… _I will do the best I can_… The future of this village is looking bright!!

* * *

**End of chapter... **

After a long, adventurous journey, ours heroes return with the new 5th Hokage...

The damage done during the Chunin Exams is assessed...

Next chapter: Assessment...


	51. Assessment

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

Naruto looked up to see that there were still two clones and they were fixated on him. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect, the clones were too strong and out of control. Then it hit him…

Though he was feeling broken, Naruto willed himself up. He pulled out three kunai, one for each hand and one for his tail. He then charged the other two. Once he reached them Naruto did all he could to separate them, pushing one away and the other in another direction…

Naruto hurled two of his kunai at the clones, temporarily stunning them. They realized what Naruto was up to as he cycled through his seals. Not wanting to be outdone, the clones did the same.

All three reared back and paused. Naruto got lower and the clones assumed that he was trying to pick which one to focus on. The second he made his choice… it would be over for him.

Naruto shifted his body to face a specific clone and they saw the opportunity they were waiting for. Both clones unleashed their attacks…

**Narutos:** "DRAGON'S WRATH"!!

Naruto could see both attacks coming, one on both sides. As they reached, Naruto disappeared in between. Both attacks bypassed the other and continued on until…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The clones had been destroyed and Naruto lay in the middle of the forest. He was so exhausted and in so much pain that he could hardly move. Luckily he didn't have to. Jiraiya came and helped him up to their room. When they had made it, Jiraiya placed the already sleeping Naruto on the bed…

**Jiraiya:** The kid still can't control his power when he goes that far… He got lucky tonight, but I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about it later… but for now… how about you treat him Tsunade?

She looked over at Hinata who looked a little upset seeing Naruto in this condition…

**Tsunade:** Hinata, why don't you take care of this one…?

**Hinata:** … Me…? But… why…? I don't know how to treat anyone that's hurt much less someone in Naruto's condition…

**Tsunade:** Believe me… you can do it! I know you can… In fact, I'm going to start training you in medical treatment…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Wow… you healed me, Hinata…? I didn't know you could do that… That's so amazing!

**Tsunade:** There you are Hinata… we've got a lot of work to do before we leave. We have to get started on your training… *looks across the room* …How are you feeling Naruto?

Naruto: Good as new!

**Tsunade:** Hinata… how did you know that you could heal Naruto, when we were fighting Orochimaru?

**Hinata:** When I was younger, my mother showed me that she could heal others' injuries. She told me that I would be able to do it as well one day. That was before she…

**Tsunade:** … I understand… By your wings and the rings then, I could tell that you're from a certain clan. They're very strong and talented. You have great potential within you…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Uh… What is with you calling me brother?

**Yuu:** I like you… I never had a real family… For as long as I've known it's just been me and grandpa. I've wanted a real family of my own… one that cares for me and helps me… I'm not asking to be spoiled, I just want to feel loved…… That's how I feel when I'm with you…

**Naruto:** … _She's… just like me_… You want a family, huh? Well… I'd be happy to be your brother then…

He looked up and Yuuki looked ready to cry. Without warning she jumped on him and pinned him, thanking him as she went along.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade:** Starting today, the village is now my responsibility as… 5th Hokage!

The elders told a couple of Jounin to announce the news to the village and the local Lords. The celebration of the inauguration of the new Hokage would begin soon…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was sitting by Sasuke's hospital bed as he rested. She was beginning to worry about his condition and whether Naruto was alright as well. She looked to be pretty depressed…

**Tsunade:** May I come in?

**Sakura:** … Who are you…? _She's beautiful… _

**Naruto:** Don't worry Sakura… This is Grandma Tsunade, the new Hokage. She's also a great Medic ninja. Sasuke'll be alright now…! This lady is great at healing people!

As she worked her magic, Tsunade noticed that there were fresh flowers on the stand next to the bed. From that she deduced that Sakura must have been visiting everyday or so. Sakura watched in amazement as Tsunade used her chakra to heal Sasuke's ailments. Shortly after she was done, Sasuke began to open his eyes…

**Sakura:** Oh, SASUKE!!

Sakura lunged on the bed and began to hug Sasuke tightly, crying her eyes out as she did.

**Yuu:** Aww… Isn't that sweet… it makes you want to grab a hold of someone special and never let go…

She turned to do just that to Naruto, but as she did Naruto walked away. He turned back one more time as he was leaving and gave faint smile at the image…

**Tsunade:** _Heh… The kid's more sensitive than he appears… _

They followed him out of the room and to Kakashi's. After healing him, she went to examine Lee. She told Naruto and the girls to go on without her since she could be a while and so they did…

**Tsunade:** … It breaks my heart to tell you this but… your body is in bad shape. You may have to stop being a shinobi…

**Gai:** …… Come on Lady Tsunade… what a lame joke… Ha ha ha…

**Tsunade:** I wish it _were_ a joke… I don't like the looks of the burn marks that cover most of his body and there are numerous bone fragments lodged within vital parts of your bloodstream… Your body has been battered and broken, possibly beyond repair… Even if I chose to operate on you… there'd be very little to no chance of you surviving the procedure…

**Gai:** …… That… That can't be…

**Lee:** There… There isn't any hope?

**Tsunade:** I'm the only one able to perform the surgery, but not only will it require a large amount of time… it's also very risky. It wouldn't be wise to risk losing everything on such a low probability of success. Even if it is successful he'll have to endure extensive rehabilitation…

Lee immediately got up, got dressed, and got out. All that was being said was nothing but depressive and it made his future look bleak. He didn't want to hear anymore…

As he left, Tsunade told Gai to inform every shinobi in the village to come to the hospital for checkups the day after her inauguration as the Hokage. After the invasion, Lee may not be the only one that may make things worse for themselves if they continue. She also told Shizune to tell Hinata to be ready for that day. It would be her first real chance to show what she could do…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The group of Yuuki, Hinata, TenTen, Shino, Hanabi, Kiba, and Neji for other reasons, were walking throughout the village when they came upon a crowd. At the very same time Team 10 and Sakura and Lee had come upon the same crowd. The crowd was near the entrance gate and the young shinobi could hear words like "amazing" and "incredible" being used. They had to see what all the commotion was so they made their way to where they could get a good look...

**Ino:** I wonder what all the fuss is about…

Just then someone shouted, "Here he comes…!"

"Who _is_ that guy?" one of the young girls asked.

**Ino:** Wait a minute…

**TenTen:** Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

**Sakura:** Is that…?

**Hinata:** _Naruto…_

**Kiba:** … Naruto?

Naruto had one side of his shirt and jacket up, revealing his rippling muscles with the other side down. His sleeveless, left, arm was behind his back all while pushing a small boulder with the other. By the trail on the ground, he had already pushed it around a couple of times by now…

Everyone was amazed as he continued pushing the giant stone.

"Look at him go… That's so amazing," another girl stated.

**Sakura:** What exactly is going on here? Why is Naruto doing this?

**Kotetsu:** Earlier he came out of nowhere just pushing that stone…

**Izumo:** When we asked him what he was doing, he said that he was trying to become stronger…

**Ino:** … Only Naruto would go to such an extreme length to get stronger…

**Shino:** Even so… the fact that he's budging it is a true show of his strength… and he's doing it with one arm at that…

**Yuu:** That's my brother for ya…!

**Hinata:** _… Naruto… I will do my best as well…! _

**Tsunade:** That boy's a symbol of this village. He's working hard to strive and grow towards his dreams. That's exactly what this village is… strong, prosperous, and perseverant… _I will do the best I can_… The future of this village is looking bright!!

**

* * *

**

**Assessment **

**Tsunade:** This doesn't look good… You'll no longer be able to be a ninja…

**Hinata:** Wha… What do you mean?

**Tsunade:** Without access to his chakra he won't be able to use his abilities or any jutsus. Without them… he is just an ordinary person… I'm sorry…

**Neji:** Isn't there anything you can do?

**Tsunade:** Hmm… If it were broken bones or damaged organs, perhaps, but restoring someone's entire chakra system… I never would have been able to guess that Naruto could have done something like this… I don't know of anything that could possibly work… *thinking* …… Although…

She looked at a saddened Hinata…

**Tsunade:** Hinata… you're going to have to help with this…

**Hinata:** M-Me…? But… what can I do? I'm not that far along in my training…

**Tsunade:** Your technique… it seems to have great properties… We know that it can mend broken bones and heal wounds, Naruto is proof of that. The way he's been since you healed him is extraordinary… In theory, you should be able to help Neji as well… What do you say?

**Hinata:** …… *looks at Neji* … I'll do it…!

**Neji:** Hinata…

**Tsunade:** Good…! We'll schedule the operation for a couple of days from now… this way you can get in some good practice. It also gives me the chance to try and find another way of doing it…

Once done, Neji walked out of the room and out of the hospital without stopping…

**TenTen:** Wait… Neji… How did it go? *no response* … Don't go yet…! I still haven't had my checkup…

Tsunade walked out of the room and looked around the waiting room. Since she wanted Hinata to get to the rest of her training as soon as possible, she asked the remaining genin girls to come in.

When they all came in Tsunade closed the door behind her and asked the girls to strip down to their underwear. They complied, some slower than others…

**Yuu:** … What about Hinata? Isn't she getting a checkup too?

**Tsunade:** That's a good point Yuuki… there's no point in waiting for later when we can do it now…

**Hinata:** B-But…

**Tsunade:** You've got nothing to be embarrassed about… We're all nice young ladies here…

**Hinata:** But I thought that I was supposed to be using this as practice…

**Tsunade:** Don't worry about it… I'll do it this time and you can handle the rest. Now strip!

As she did the other girls were amazed at how nice and expensive her underwear looked…

**TenTen:** Wow, Hinata…! You really are like a princess aren't you…?

**Yuu:** I've never actually seen underwear that looked so expensive, and… are those jewels…!?

**Hinata:** It… It's no big deal… They're nice… but they're just decorations…

**Yuu:** They sure are nice!

She reached up and grabbed a handful of Hinata in one hand and herself in the other. This completely surprised the blushing princess as well as everyone else.

**Sakura:** *shocked* ...Wha… What are you doing!?

**TenTen:** Don't tell me… You suggested Hinata get checked too so that you could compare your bodies…

**Yuu:** Hmm… Yours are just a little smaller than mine but they're softer and rounder… You've pretty much got the best body… *she said while placing her hands on her hips*

**Hinata:** Th-… Thank you… *she said looking like she was about to burst into tears*

The girls present looked and checked their own bodies in a similar manner. Some even looked around to check out the competition…

**Ino:** Hehe… Looks like I beat you Sakura! You've hardly developed since we first met…

**Sakura:** Shut up Ino, you stupid pig! *blushing* …_It's not my fault… I don't know what to do to make them grow. It isn't fair… this is so embarrassing… _

**Yuu:** I win in size Hinata but I think you have the better body… Now… who's next? *devious grin*

Everyone immediately crossed their arms. They gave Yuuki a good look and noticed that of the young girls there, she and TenTen had the _"reasons"_ to wear the bigger bras. Seeing everyone cover up, Yuuki began to get a little bummed. She then looked up and noticed Tsunade looking on. With a gleam in her eye, Yuuki began to approach Tsunade. The other girls saw this and became curious themselves…

**Ino:** They're huge!

**TenTen:** I wonder how big they _are_…

**Sakura:** _What does it matter… they're bigger than mine… _*she thought as she drooped her head*

Later, all the young girls that entered the room exited, except for Hinata who still had work to do…

**Ino:** I can't believe how big hers were…

**TenTen:** I didn't know they could get that big…

**Yuu:** I hope mine grow to that size when I get older…

**Sakura:** _You and me both… Why are we still talking about this…? _*nervous chuckle* …Anyway, I didn't know that you had one of _those_ Yuuki…

**Yuu:** Yeah but it's supposed to be a secret so… _shhh_…

When the girls came out, a bunch of the guys wondered what they were talking about. Some, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was…

**Naruto:** What's with them?

**Kiba:** Oh man…! They were talking about their bodies… It's what girls do when they're together. Let's see… they said something about someone having big ones. I wonder which girl it was… I think it was Yuuki… She's kind of crazy, but I can't seem to get her out of my head…

**Naruto:** Hey…! Watch it dog boy!

**Kiba:** And what are you gonna do about it, monkey boy?

**Naruto:** I'LL…

**Tsunade:** Naruto…!! You and the other young boys come in…

**Naruto:** You're lucky…

**Kiba:** Yeah, whatever…

They walked in the room and Tsunade closed it behind her…

**Kiba:** Well… now I know the big ones they were talking about… *whispering to the other boys* … But what could Yuuki have that other girls would be surprised about her having one?

**Hinata:** … Um… Um… Um…

**Kiba:** You were in here Hinata… do you know?

**Hinata:** … Um… Um… Um… *fumbling with her fingers*

**Tsunade:** It's none of your concern! Now stop talking and take off your clothes… All but your underwear…

**Kiba:** What!? In front of Hinata…?!

**Tsunade:** Yes! Now strip… it's not like I told you to take everything off…

The boys did as they were told and Hinata found herself staring at a certain blonde. It was like time had slowed as he casually stripped. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately turned her back. Tsunade told her to get on with the checkup and so she did, with a blush on her face.

She examined everyone in line starting from one end, but when she came to Naruto she skipped him… (1)

**Naruto:** Hey…! Hinata… you just completely skipped over me!

**Hinata:** Oh… I… I'm sorry… I'll come back to you… *hiding her blush*

She had finally examined the last of the boys and all that was left was… Naruto! She took a big gulp and slowly approached him…

**Hinata:** _Ok… I… I can do this… He's no different from the others… He's just Naruto… He's Naruto… a boy that I admire with a nice body…! Oh… snap out of it! _

She was standing right in front of Naruto and began to examine him. The more attention she paid to his body, the more she began to blush until she was lost in his eyes…

**Hinata:** _I… I-I-I can't believe I'm so close to him… I… I… I… don't know what to do… I… I…_ *begins mouthing* …I… I… l… l-l-l-li-…

**Tsunade:** Concentrate Hinata!

This startled her and snapped her back to reality…

**Naruto:** Hm… Were you about to say something Hinata?

**Hinata:** ... I… I… I'm sorry… I'll finish up right away!

She hurried with the examination and a few minutes later, Naruto walked out. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and disappointment as he did. She then returned to the room…

**Tsunade:** I'm sorry Hinata… I didn't realize that it was that hard for you…

**Hinata:** Um… What are you talking about?

**Tsunade:** You were close to telling him how you felt and I messed it up… I'm sorry…

**Hinata:** You… You _know_?!

**Tsunade:** It all makes sense now… I don't see how I didn't notice it before we got back to the village…

**Hinata:** … Um…

**Tsunade:** Don't worry, it'll be our little secret and I'll be rooting for you, so… do your best!

**Hinata:** … Do… Do you think… he feels the same way…?

**Tsunade:** Naruto…? There's no way to be sure… That's why you have to be strong and go through with it like you almost did just now. I'm sure that he'll accept your feelings or figure it out… maybe…

Naruto walked out of the hospital with food on the brain. As he was about to head to Ichiraku's, he saw Neji and TenTen…

**Naruto:** Hey…! Neji…! What's up? How have you been?

With a scowl on his face, Neji turned his back to Naruto with no reply…

**Naruto:** Hey…! What's your problem!?

**TenTen:** I'm sorry for Neji, Naruto… Apparently he has a problem but he won't tell me what it is…

**Neji:** Well it's my problem and if I choose to tell anyone about it or not, it's my right…! It's none of your concern so stay out of it!

**Naruto:** I was just trying to be nice… I thought that we could put the whole thing with the Chunin Exams behind us and be friends. I won't apologize for what I said then 'cause I meant it… but if it's something I did to hurt you without knowing… I'm sorry…

**Neji:** As a matter of fact…! *stops mid-sentence* … You know what, never mind… Just go about your business and we'll see how things turn out…

Neji left, leaving Naruto and TenTen to think about what could have gotten him in such a foul mood…

* * *

It was the day that Hinata would finally show that she could use her abilities to help her cousin Neji. She was determined to prove to everyone that she wasn't just some useless pampered _princess._

Naruto awoke and tried to roll out of bed, but he was stuck. He felt like he was caught in some kind of vice, so he wiped his sleepy eyes and looked to see exactly what it was. He was surprised to see that Yuuki was in the bed next to him, holding him tightly. He wriggled and squirmed and struggled to free himself, but when the covers fell off he was shocked at what he saw…

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL!!!?

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a startle. He looked around his hospital room and noticed a certain pink haired kunoichi sleeping by his bed.

**Sasuke:** _… Sakura…? She must have spent the night here… _

For a few minutes he just stared at her, trying to figure out why someone would _choose_ to spend a night in the hospital when they could just sleep in the comfort of their own home…

* * *

Hinata and Neji were just now leaving the Hyuuga estate…

**Hinata:** …… Um… Neji… Why… are you going with me to the hospital now? Your operation isn't until later…

**Neji:** I would like to get this over with as soon as possible… The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can continue training…

**Hinata:** Once we're done… you would need time to rest and recover… You… You shouldn't push yourself, you might get hurt because… because I'm not even sure if… I can do it…

**Neji:** We'll just have to wait and see. Just do what you can and hopefully it is a success… because I have someone precious that I feel I need to protect…

The person that popped into his mind as he said this was none other than Hinata…

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!?

Still holding on to Naruto, Yuuki began to wake up herself because of his yelling…

**Yuu:** … *sleepily* … Naruto…? Why are you… being so loud… _(yawns)_… so early in the morning?

**Naruto:** … Uh, sorry… I… I didn't mean to wake you… Just… Just go back to sleep… and turn the other way while you're at it…

**Yuu:** Hm… What's wrong?

**Naruto:** N-Nothing…! Absolutely nothing…! It's not like I'm laying here nude next to a girl I barely know…

**Yuu:** Nude…? … Oh, right…

**Naruto:** … You… You don't mind? Isn't there something wrong with that?

**Yuu:** Of course I don't mind… you're my brother… Besides…_(yawns)_ … I'm the one that took off all your clothes…

**Naruto:** WHAT!!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

**Yuu: **You looked uncomfortable, so I helped you out of them…

**Naruto:** Why would I be uncomfortable when I sleep in those clothes every night?

Naruto looked over at her but she had a puzzled look on her face…

**Naruto:** … Nevermind…

He got out of bed and began to look for his missing clothes. As he did, the bedroom door flung open…

**Shizune:** Naruto…! We heard yelling… What's wro-… *mouth hangs open*

There before her and a few other attendants stood Naruto in the buff and Yuuki in his bed…

**Shizune:** Ah… Uh… Ne… Nevermind…!! My… My apologies…!

She quickly slammed the door shut and ran out of the tower screaming for Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya…

* * *

Tsunade was doing rounds at the hospital, checking on shinobi that she had previously treated when she saw Hinata and Neji enter the building. Deciding to greet them, she was on her way when she saw something surprising…

* * *

Sakura was asleep, dreaming that something was crawling on her neck and made its way to her hair. Whatever it was, it was freaking her out. She opened her eyes and jumped up. She then realized where she was when she saw Sasuke looking at her in an odd manner…

* * *

Tsunade was on her way to meet Neji and Hinata when she saw Sasuke running his fingers up and down Sakura's neck as she slept. She then saw as Sakura sprang up in surprise. Not wanting to get involved with what may happen, she continued on her way.

She saw Hinata and Neji and waved for them to follow her…

**Neji:** So… can we begin now…

**Tsunade:** You're in a hurry…? You shouldn't be in such a rush, otherwise things could go wrong. The best thing to do is be patient, quell your anxiety, and you'll be back to being a shinobi in no time…

**Hinata:** Um…

**Tsunade:** Don't worry Hinata, you'll do fine… You've been practicing and preparing for this so I have faith in you. You have the talent and the skills for it… all you to do is have faith in yourself…

A smile appeared on her face and Hinata nodded in agreement…

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:** … This is kind of awkward… you know, after you saw me with nothing on and everything…

**Yuu:** Do you want to see me naked then?

**Naruto:** NO…!! I mean, no… I mean I'm a little interested, but… I mean, I'm sure you look great without any clothes… I mean… that would just make things even more… awkward…

*_Awkward silence…_…**…**_*_

**Yuu:** So… what do you want me to do?

**Naruto:** Let's just forget that the whole thing ever happened!

**Yuu:** I don't know… I don't really want to forget… I don't even think I could. Everything has been burned into my mind…

**Naruto:** What!?... I'm not that memorable!

**Yuu:** Oh, but you are… I'm going to remember the image of this morning for as long as I live…

**Naruto:** Aw man…! You're just gonna keep teasing me with it, aren't you? *drops head in defeat*

**Yuu:** Mmm… From time to time, but I'll tell you what… it'll be our secret… I'll _pretend_ that it never happened because you're my precious brother…

**Naruto:** … Gee… _thanks_… *reeking of sarcasm*

**Sakura:** … _Oh no! I just freaked out in front of Sasuke… and I was sleep at the time… Did I do anything else weird while I was asleep?! How embarrassing…!_

**Sasuke:** Sakura, what's wrong? _Was I too rough? Is that why she jumped away like she did? _

**Sakura:** N-Nothing Sasuke… It's nothing… _I'm such a fool…! _*mentally slapping herself* … It's just… I thought something was crawling on me and it was gonna get in my hair…

**Sasuke:** It was me…

_*Awkward silence…_…**…**_*_

**Sakura:** Huh?

**Sasuke:** I was bored… so I messed with you a little while you were sleep… Sorry…

**Sakura:** … It's ok, it's no big deal…_ (nervous chuckle)_ … _He was bored… He was bored so he messed with me and woke me up…!? Does this mean that he thinks I'm fun!? He must like having me around after all! _

**

* * *

**

**Neji:** So what do I have to do? What does this procedure entail?

**Tsunade:** We're going to slow your heart and let Hinata do her thing.

**Neji:** That's your plan…!?

**Tsunade:** There's nothing to worry about, there'll be other medical specialist acting as support as well as me…

They then proceeded to put Neji under and slowed down his heart. It was now all up to Hinata. This was her time to shine…

**A/N: I don't really know anything about medicine and surgeries and so forth, so I'm just going to skip describing what happened to after it's over… **

**Hinata:** (_sigh)_… Do… Do you think it worked?

**Tsunade:** … Well… there's no real way to tell if we did everything right at the moment… From what I could tell, the procedure should be a success… but all we can do is hope that it worked.

**Hinata:** … Oh… *in a depressed tone*

As the two checked up on other patients one of the nurses came running to tell Tsunade that Neji had disappeared from his room…

**Tsunade:** What!!?

* * *

Sasuke had been certified to leave the hospital while Neji was in surgery and he and Sakura were walking through the village.

**Sakura:** So Sasuke… is there anything you want to do now that you're out the hospital? You just name it and I'll see to it that you get it…

A thought of Itachi passed through his mind as she asked this…

**Sasuke:** … There's nothing I want, I'm going home…

**Sakura:** Oh… ok…… Are you sure…? 'Cause…

**Sasuke:** No…!...... But thanks anyway Sakura…

**Sakura:** … Sure… Anytime…

The two parted ways and Sakura continued walking around the village. Sasuke's words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind. She didn't know whether to be happy that he actually thanked her… or sad that he didn't want to do anything with her outside the hospital.

As she continued, she noticed Naruto with Yuuki locked on his arm walking around as well. She decided to see what they were up to…

**Sakura:** Hey guys… Are you doing anything?

**Naruto:** Nothing really… if you want me for something that is…

**Yuu:** We're going to train! My brother promised that he would help me get stronger…

**Naruto:** … Do you want to join us?

**Sakura:** Who me…? No… I think I'd just get in the way…

**Naruto:** It's alright… We can help you get stronger too, if you want… But… if you want to, you don't have to get involved… You can just watch if you want… What do ya say?

**Sakura:** … Sure… why not? I'm not doing anything anyway…

Tsunade had all the nurses and Medic-nins frantically searching the hospital from top to bottom for any sign of Neji. She and Hinata were beginning to worry. She tried to ensure her that Neji would be found and everything would be just fine. Even though she said this, there was no denying that the situation was bad, and things were just gonna get worse. Shizune ran in out of breath and informed Tsunade of what she had seen…

**Tsunade:** **NARUTO DID WHAAAT!!!!? **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto:** Aaahh-choo!!

Along the way, the three ran into Kiba, Ino, and Shino who tagged along out of curiosity. Once they got to one of the training grounds, Naruto and Yuuki prepared to spar. They stood directly in front of each other and took their fighting stances…

**Naruto:** Heh… I'm gonna get you back for last time…

**Yuu:** We'll see about that… This time when I leave my mark on you, it's gonna be a lot worse than just a few scratches…

With a bark from Akamaru, they began their sparring match. Yuuki began clawing at Naruto as quick as she could while he blocked a few and dodged others.

She continued to attack, throwing punches and kicks as Naruto stayed on the defensive. One punch she threw was caught by Naruto using both hands. With one free, she threw another punch but Naruto ducked it and when she tried to bring it back he grabbed that arm as well. He crossed her arms and turned her around to get behind her…

**Yuu:** … Aw… you're teasing me… and I thought you wanted to forget what happened…

**Naruto:** *flustered* …I do…! I'm just…

Before he could finish, Yuuki kicked one of her legs back and under Naruto. He quickly lifted his leg to block it…

**Kiba:** Jeez…! What is it with this girl and kicking guys there of all places?

**Naruto:** Oh, you're gonna pay for trying that…

He grasped her arms tightly and swung her, releasing her as he completely turned around. She spun in the air and continued to spin for a short time after landing on the ground.

**Ino:** Man… I didn't think Naruto was the type to bully a girl…

**Sakura:** Naruto…! You shouldn't be so rough with her, she's just a girl…

**Yuu:** Don't listen to them… I like it rough!

**Kiba:** Just when I start to hate this girl, there's something about her that makes me love her even more…

A kunai shot by and was lodged in the tree behind Kiba, compliments of Yuuki. It had just barely missed his head. She sprang up from the ground and charged Naruto again…

While the two sparred, their friends weren't the only ones watching them…

The pace quickened as Yuuki began to go wild. She furiously clawed at Naruto and managed to scratch him along his whiskers. Before she could do more damage, Naruto ducked a cross swipe and pushed her back with a palm thrust.

She slid back and keeled over. He had knocked the wind out of her. She collected herself and wiped the dribble from her mouth. She then took off her red sleeveless hoodie revealing a sleeveless blue shirt that showed a little cleavage and midriff. She also took off her red sleeves. She dropped them and they crashed to the ground…

**Sakura:** _That's like… Naruto's clothes when he fought Lee! Then she… _

**Yuu:** Tiger Claw!!

She rushed Naruto, moving a lot faster than before. She was giving Naruto all he could handle but it still wasn't enough. Naruto backed off before she could land a decent hit on him. He then took a stance where one arm extended under him with the other above. It was similar to Neji's and the one he used during their fight…

**Yuu:** Heh… Now things get really fun…

She prepared to attack but…

**Naruto:** Wait a minute…

She tried to stop herself and fell on her face…

**Yuu:** *spits out grass* … What, why?

**Naruto:** … Is there something you want…?

Two figures stepped from behind the trees to everyone's surprise…

**Naruto:** … Neji…?

He and TenTen stepped forward. Neji had a look in his eyes that said that he meant business…

**Neji:** I came here to train and we happened to find you here… but I guess it's for the best…

**Naruto:** Well sorry, but we're using this training ground at the moment. When we finish it's all yours…

**Neji:** No… That's not what I mean…

**Yuu:** … Then… what do you mean?

**Neji:** I want to fight you… Naruto Uzumaki…!

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Hospital and bedroom drama...

Naruto discovers someone's presence and they reveal themselves...

Next chapter: A golden opportunity!

**Side note...**

(1) Hinata isn't handling physicals, she's just a pre-teen girl. She was examining everyone in a similar wayTsunade did Lee's.


	52. A Golden Opportunity

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Recap:

**Tsunade:** This doesn't look good… You'll no longer be able to be a ninja…

**Hinata:** Wha… What do you mean?

**Tsunade:** Without access to his chakra he won't be able to use his abilities or any jutsus. Without them… he is just an ordinary person… I'm sorry…

**Neji:** Isn't there anything you can do?

**Tsunade:** Hmm… If it were broken bones or damaged organs, perhaps, but restoring someone's entire chakra system… I never would have been able to guess that Naruto could have done something like this… I don't know of anything that could possibly work… *thinking* …… Although… Hinata… you're going to have to help with this…

**Hinata:** M-Me…? But… what can I do? I'm not that far along in my training…

**Tsunade:** Your technique… it seems to have great properties… We know that it can mend broken bones and heal wounds, Naruto is proof of that. The way he's been since you healed him is extraordinary… In theory, you should be able to help Neji as well… What do you say?

**Hinata:** …… *looks at Neji* … I'll do it…!

**Tsunade:** Good…! We'll schedule the operation for a couple of days from now… this way you can get in some good practice. It also gives me the chance to try and find another way of doing it…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She was standing right in front of Naruto and began to examine him. The more attention she paid to his body, the more she began to blush until she was lost in his eyes…

**Hinata:** _I… I-I-I can't believe I'm so close to him… I… I… I… don't know what to do… I… I…_ *begins mouthing* …I… I… l… l-l-l-li-…

**Tsunade:** You were close to telling him how you felt and I messed it up… I'm sorry…

**Hinata:** You… You _know_?!

**Tsunade:** It all makes sense now… I don't see how I didn't notice it before we got back to the village…

**Hinata:** … Um…

**Tsunade:** Don't worry, it'll be our little secret and I'll be rooting for you, so… do your best!

**Hinata:** … Do… Do you think… he feels the same way…?

**Tsunade:** Naruto…? There's no way to be sure… That's why you have to be strong and go through with it like you almost did just now. I'm sure that he'll accept your feelings or figure it out… maybe…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was the day that Hinata would finally show that she could use her abilities to help her brother Neji. She was determined to prove to everyone that she wasn't just some useless pampered _princess._

**Hinata:** Once we're done… you would need time to rest and recover… You… You shouldn't push yourself, you might get hurt because… because I'm not even sure if… I can do it…

**Neji:** We'll just have to wait and see. Just do what you can and hopefully it is a success… because I have someone precious that I feel I need to protect…

The person that popped into his mind as he said this was none other than Hinata…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Yuu:** Hm… What's wrong?

**Naruto:** N-Nothing…! Absolutely nothing…! It's not like I'm laying here nude next to a girl I barely know…

**Yuu:** Nude…? … Oh, right…

**Naruto:** … You… You don't mind? Isn't there something wrong with that?

**Yuu:** Of course I don't mind… you're my brother… Besides…_(yawns)_ … I'm the one that took off all your clothes…

**Naruto:** WHAT!!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

**Yuu: **You looked uncomfortable, so I helped you out of them…

He got out of bed and began to look for his missing clothes. As he did, the bedroom door flung open…

**Shizune:** Naruto…! We heard yelling… What's wro-… *mouth hangs open*

There before her and a few other attendants stood Naruto in the buff and Yuuki in his bed…

**Shizune:** Ah… Uh… Ne… Nevermind…!! My… My apologies…!

She quickly slammed the door shut and ran out of the tower screaming for Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata:** (_sigh)_… Do… Do you think it worked?

**Tsunade:** … Well… there's no real way to tell if we did everything right at the moment… From what I could tell, the procedure should be a success… but all we can do is hope that it worked.

**Hinata:** … Oh… *in a depressed tone*

As the two checked up on other patients one of the nurses came running to tell Tsunade that Neji had disappeared from his room…

**Tsunade:** What!!?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke had been certified to leave the hospital while Neji was in surgery and he and Sakura were walking through the village.

**Sakura:** So Sasuke… is there anything you want to do now that you're out the hospital? You just name it and I'll see to it that you get it…

A thought of Itachi passed through his mind as she asked this…

**Sasuke:** … There's nothing I want, I'm going home…

**Sakura:** Oh… ok…… Are you sure…? 'Cause…

**Sasuke:** No…!...... But thanks anyway Sakura…

**Sakura:** … Sure… Anytime…

The two parted ways and Sakura continued walking around the village. Sasuke's words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind. She didn't know whether to be happy that he actually thanked her… or sad that he didn't want to do anything with her outside the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade had all the nurses and Medic-nins frantically searching the hospital from top to bottom for any sign of Neji. She and Hinata were beginning to worry. She tried to ensure her that Neji would be found and everything would be just fine. Even though she said this, there was no denying that the situation was bad, and things were just gonna get worse. Shizune ran in out of breath and informed Tsunade of what she had seen…

**Tsunade:** **NARUTO DID WHAAAT!!!!? **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

While the two sparred, their friends weren't the only ones watching them…

The pace quickened as Yuuki began to go wild. She furiously clawed at Naruto and managed to scratch him along his whiskers. Before she could do more damage, Naruto ducked a cross swipe and pushed her back with a palm thrust.

She slid back and keeled over. He had knocked the wind out of her. She collected herself and wiped the dribble from her mouth. She then took off her red sleeveless hoodie revealing a sleeveless blue shirt that showed a little cleavage and midriff. She also took off her red sleeves. She dropped them and they crashed to the ground…

**Sakura:** _That's like… Naruto's clothes when he fought Lee! Then she… _

**Yuu:** Tiger Claw!!

She rushed Naruto, moving a lot faster than before. She was giving Naruto all he could handle but it still wasn't enough. Naruto backed off before she could land a decent hit on him. He then took a stance where one arm extended under him with the other above. It was similar to Neji's and the one he used during their fight…

**Yuu:** Heh… Now things get really fun…

**Naruto:** Wait a minute… Is there something you want…?

Two figures stepped from behind the trees to everyone's surprise…

**Naruto:** … Neji…?

He and TenTen stepped forward. Neji had a look in his eyes that said that he meant business…

**Neji:** I came here to train and we happened to find you here… but I guess it's for the best…

**Yuu:** … Then… what do you mean?

**Neji:** I want to fight you… Naruto Uzumaki…!

* * *

**A Golden Opportunity **

**Yuu:** Hold it! I'm fighting him right now, so you'll have to wait your turn!

**Sakura:** Why do you want to fight Naruto?

**Neji:** It's fitting that I fight him now… to see if I am once again able to carry out my shinobi duties…

**Naruto:** You want to test yourself, against me…?

**Neji:** Of course… After all… you're to blame for nearly ending my career as a shinobi…

**Naruto:** What?! How did I do that?

**Neji:** The last attack you used… You hit me with a wave of your chakra that shut down some of my chakra points. You nearly destroyed my entire system! If it weren't for Hinata…

**Naruto:** So wait… I nearly destroyed your ability to use chakra and Hinata fixed it…? But then why do you want to fight me?

**Kiba:** Is it some kind of grudge? You want revenge…?

**Neji:** Quite the opposite… I merely want to test if I can return to being a shinobi… by using the one responsible as a punching bag…

**Yuu:** Then it is revenge… Why don't you just try using your techniques on a real punching bag instead of my brother…?

**Neji:** …… Since he defeated me in the Chunin Exams… I figure he would be the perfect way to measure myself… That way I can know how much stronger I have to become…

**Sakura:** If you just started your rehabilitation it would be best if you gave it some time…

**Naruto:** Let's do it!

**Sakura:** Naruto, what are you saying? He just got out of the hospital so he shouldn't do anything that could make things worse…

**Yuu:** If he fights you, he may end up right back where he started…

**Shino:** Except this time…

**Kiba:** It may be permanent…!

**TenTen:** … Neji… are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know if the procedure worked…

**Neji:** It's worth the risk finding out. Besides… if I can't compete with him… then maybe it's for the best…

**Yuu:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

**Naruto:** I think he means that he wants to be as strong as me… If that's the case then… I'd be more than happy to fight you…! I have to admit though, even though I won our fight, I felt like I still wasn't strong enough… so this'll be a good measure of my abilities too…

**Neji:** Very well then… prepare yourself… *smiling and taking his Gentle Fist fighting stance*

* * *

ANBU were scurrying all over the village searching. They had been ordered to find any trace and locate Neji and…

**Tsunade:** When I find Naruto… **I'll kill him**…!

* * *

"Shit…! I thought our cover was blown when the kid said that someone was spying on them," a bald man said as he leapt from tree to tree…

"Yeah and if that wasn't the worst of it, the ANBU are running around the village," another guy with shoulder length black hair said as he and his partner made their way through the forest.

"There was something weird about those kids… They were pretty high-leveled to be only genins. If that's how the village's genin are, then its' top tier shinobi must be extremely strong!" the bald guy said.

"We have to tell Master Midas about this… Hopefully he'll reconsider his plan of taking over the village…"

**

* * *

**

Naruto:

Wait… we can't fight right now…

**Neji:** What do you mean?

**Naruto:** Just now… there were two people spying on us. I couldn't recognize their chakra signatures so I want to check them out… Stay here and we'll finish this when I get back…

**Neji:** You expect us to stay here while you go off to investigate something you described as "unusual"…

**Kiba:** If there really is something strange going on, we can't leave it to you to find out… you'd probably mess it up and then we may never find out…

**Yuu:** I warned you mutt!!

**Kiba:** KNOCK IT OFF!!

**Naruto:** Well… if you want to tag along… I suppose it's alright, as long as you don't blow our cover… *ignoring Kiba's screams as Yuuki repeatedly kicked him "below the belt"*

**Naruto:** Are you done yet, Yuu?

**Yuu:** Just about…

She kicked him one last time before gathering her things and picking up Akamaru…

**Naruto:** Let's go…! Oh, but one more thing…

* * *

The two arrived at their base camp outside the village. They both were wearing dark blue ninja suits with a v-neckline. Under his long sleeved top, the bald guy wore nothing, as bare as his head, but had a tattoo of a smoking dragon on his chest. The guy with the black hair, like everyone else in their group, wore the ninja suit with a red undershirt but his stretched enough to actually cover up to his nose. Once they arrived, they immediately rushed to deliver their discoveries to their master. They told him of the powerful genins they had seen and informed him that the ANBU were also out and about…

**Midas:** You think we should pull out…!? Fools!! Why would we do that…!? We've found valuable treasures all along the forests near this village… the closer we get to it, the more we find. There must be more directly under the village… That is why… we will demolish it!

A few bugs flew from an area towards the village. They began to gather near a hill where Shino and the others concealed themselves. As they flew around, Shino deciphered the information they collected…

They revealed the plans of the strange men that had gathered…

**Ino:** Oh no! They're gonna destroy the village…!

**Kiba:** What is with our village being a target to everyone that knows about it!?

**Sakura:** We have to warn the Hokage…

**Naruto:** Right… Who wants to volunteer?

**Yuu:** Volunteer?

**Naruto:** Yeah… Someone tells Grandma Tsunade while the rest of us keep an eye on these guys. If they make a move before anything can be done, then we'll have to stall them…

**Sakura: **_I'm surprised that he doesn't just wanna jump out and beat them up… _

**Shino: **You're itching to get out there and fight them, aren't you?

**Naruto: ***casually looks to the side* …Ma-… Maybe… but I don't want to jump the gun and risk them doing something desperate…

**TenTen:** He has a point… They may already have what they need in place to take down the village…

**Naruto:** Neji, can you use your Byakugan and check for any bombs, traps, or anything that may give them a reason to think that they can take the village?

**Neji:** … I'll try……

Neji closed his eyes and tried to focus his chakra, if it was even flowing…

**Neji: **… I… I… can't… I'm having trouble activating my Byakugan.

**Naruto: **… Sorry Neji… Then what about you Shino…? Do you think you can use your bugs to…

**Neji: **No! I would like to give it another try… I don't want to give up just yet…! I don't want you to give up on me yet…!

Naruto nodded to show he approved. Neji tried again, trying to focus his chakra as best he could…

**Naruto:** Come on Neji… I know you can do it! I'm sure Hinata fixed you right up…

**Neji:** … _Hinata_…… Byakugan!

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around the enemy camp. He looked high and low for any signs of anything that could be potentially dangerous…

**Naruto:** So… What do you see?

**Neji:** There are a few explosives…

**TenTen:** Real explosives!?

**Yuu:** They're planning on using that to take the village…?

**Naruto:** … Maybe but… they said that they had been searching all over the place and discovering treasures… They may have been using the explosives for that… We shouldn't jump to any conclusions and alarm everyone for something like that…

**Sakura:** _Wow! Naruto is using his head… _

**TenTen:** So, what kind of treasure could they be looking for?

**Neji:** I think I found it… In the tent in the center, there are a few chests with what appears to be gold nuggets in them…

**Kiba:** Gold…!?

**Neji:** Wait… there's something else that they're bringing from the back…… It appears to be a very large cage…

**Kiba:** What would they need with a cage?

A bunch of men lugged a giant wooden cage to the center of the camp…

**Yuu:** What the…?

**Ino:** That's definitely one big cage!

**Sakura:** … But what's the point of it…

**Shino:** Maybe there's some wild beast inside…

**Naruto:** Is there something in there, Neji?

**Neji:** … There's nothing inside…

Akamaru began to bark at Kiba. He was trying to tell him something…

**Kiba:** What's that boy…? Guys…! Akamaru says that there's a strong scent of blood coming from that cage… He hasn't smelled so much blood since Gaara…

**Naruto:** Gaara…! If it's something as bad as Gaara was then we have to come up with a plan to stop them… but first we need someone to warn Grandma Tsunade…

No one seemed to volunteer fast enough so Naruto took it upon himself to appoint someone…

**Naruto:** …… Yuu… go tell grandma what we found out… *no response* … Well…

**Yuu:** …*look of shock & disbelief* …… I think he was talking to you dog boy…

**Naruto:** Stop fooling around Yuu_ki_…! This is important!

**Yuu:** (_sigh)_… Fine… but what are you gonna do?

**Naruto:** We're gonna make sure that they don't make a move on the village…

**Yuu:** … You say that you're just gonna watch them but if I know you, you're gonna pick a fight… I'll do this but don't start without me…

She left to warn Tsunade as quick as she could. As she did, the group noticed the leader was getting on top of the cage. He was about to speak…

**Naruto:** Shino…!

**Shino:** I'm on it…

Shino's bugs reported back that the leader wanted to check the village once more for the best places way to hide the explosives in the village. With them in place they would be free to ransack the village with very little opposition. He appointed the two spies from before to sneak into the village and plant the explosives. They were then to return where they would detonate them. The two immediately headed out…

**Naruto:** Neji… Shino… I need the two of you to trail those two and make sure they don't do anything bad to the village. As a matter of fact, stop them before they get out of the forest and make sure they don't return…!

**Shino:** Right…

**Neji:** Very well…

**Kiba:** Wait a minute! Who made you leader…!?

**Naruto:** If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them…

**Kiba:** … Well…

**Sakura:** He has been having pretty good ideas lately. So far he's made some nice calls…

The others agreed…

**Kiba:** Well... alright then… What should the rest of us do?

**Naruto:** We'll wait and take out the others… Neji… Shino… get moving…!

The two left after the two spies, leaving the others to do the rest. They caught up to the spies since they had stopped at the training area to observe the genin again. Neji and Shino witnessed the two transform into Naruto and Neji, the bald as Neji and the other as Naruto, then they were off. Shino and Neji informed the clones to go and support Naruto and the others and continued after the spies. The clones that had been transformed returned to their original form, Naruto, and did as they were told…

**Kiba:** So… what's the plan, _"oh fearless leader"_…?

**Naruto:** Since most of these guys don't have a chakra signature, they must not be real ninjas. We just silently pick them off one by one… Should be easy enough…

Sure enough, the numbers of the camp began to dwindle and no one was the wiser. They stuck to the shadows and took out any and every enemy that got close enough…

The two spies had split up to cover more ground so Neji and Shino did the same. Shino went after the "Naruto" while Neji went after the one that took his image. Right before the spies could sneak into the village, they were confronted by Neji and Shino…

* * *

Yuuki had made it to the village, but she couldn't find Tsunade anywhere. She looked everywhere and was ready to give up but then she ran into Hinata…

**Yuu:** Hinata…! Have you seen Grandma Tsunade?

**Hinata:** She went to find Naruto… Um… Yuuki…

**Yuu:** Do you know when she'll be back?

**Hinata:** Uh… no… Um… Yuuki…

**Yuu:** Aw man! Hinata… I need you to tell her that the village is gonna be attacked… We came across a bunch of guys with explosives and we found out that they plan on destroying everything!

**Hinata:** An invasion…!?

**Yuu:** Yeah… Pass it on to grandma… I have to hurry back…

**Hinata:** Wait! Yuuki… I wanted to ask you about… wh-wh-what… you and Na-Naruto… did…

It was too late, Yuuki had already left. She was in a hurry to get back to the group before anything good happened. That's when she saw…

**Yuu:** … Naruto?

She stopped and watched as he was attacked and subdued by Shino's bugs…

**Yuu:** YOU BASTARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!!?

She attacked him but he dodged it. Realizing that if this guy beat Naruto, she would have to go all out if she wanted to defeat him… She began removing her clothes, but Shino asked her to stop…

**Yuu:** Why should I? You attacked my brother and now… you're gonna pay!

**Shino:** You should take a closer look at the guy on the ground…

She turned to see that it wasn't her brother but one of the men from the camp…

**Yuu:** Oh no…! *placing her fist to her forehead & blushing* …I'm so embarrassed… I'm sorry, I misunderstood…

**Shino:** It's fine… No harm done, but we need to get back if we want to help the others…

**

* * *

**

Midas:

NOW! It's time to carry out my plan to get at the treasure under the village…

Naruto jumped out of the shadows to confront the leader of this "treasure hunt". He looked surprised to see Naruto…

**Midas:** Huh? What is a runt like this doing here? Did you get lost kid?

**Naruto:** No… I'm here to stop you!

**Midas:** Ha! Stop me…? What is one little runt gonna do to stop all of us…

Suddenly, right before his eyes… all of his henchmen transformed. He was now surrounded by at least a hundred Narutos…

**Midas:** … You have got to be kidding me!

Out of nowhere Ino and Sakura dropped in with wires and tied the "mastermind" up…

**Kiba:** Well… that was easy enough…

**Midas:** (_Laughs)_… Is that what you think? As a shinobi, you should know that you should never underestimate your enemy…

In one spin, he freed himself from the wires restraining him and yanked Ino and Sakura towards him. He punched Ino, knocking her off the cage, and kick Sakura in the gut, causing her to drop to her knees. He bit his thumb and then cycled through some seals which Naruto quickly recognized…

**Naruto:** That's… SAKURA…!! INO…! GET OUT OF THERE!!

The two immediately jumped off the cage and to Naruto's side as Midas slammed his hand onto the cage…

**Midas:** SUMMONING JUTSU…!!

_*Nothing but silence_......_*_

**Ino:** … Huh? Nothing happened…

**Midas:** Oh… but it did… I just summoned the thing that is going to demolish your entire village… This is your end…! ... AHH!!

A swarm of bugs attacked him and he fell of the cage…

**Sakura:** Those bugs…

**Naruto:** Shino…!

Behind them on the hill were Shino and Yuuki…

**Yuu:** You guys were supposed to wait until I got back!

Naruto and the others looked at the cage and a big glowing red dot flashed from inside…

**Ino:** AHH! What is that thing?

**Midas:** Haha… *spits out bug* …It's your destruction… GO… *chokes on bug* … DESTROY THEIR PITIFUL VILLAGE… DEIMOS!! *chokes on more bugs*

The door of the cage flew off the hinges and crushed Midas beneath its weight. It was a horrible sight to see as blood splattered everywhere and the sounds of his bones crunching could be heard, but that wasn't Naruto's focus. Inside the cage Naruto couldn't make out the massive creature aside from its red glowing eye as it stayed within the darkness of the cage.

After an eerie howl, the creature began to step out. Naruto and the others were shocked at what they saw. The creature looked like a giant oni with a giant club. It had two horns that curved around its pointy ears like a ram and blue-green skin and stood somewhere between 18 and 20 feet tall. It stepped onto the fallen cage door and looked around. It noticed Naruto and the others and made another howl before charging…

**Kiba: **Things just had to go from simple to hard as hell!!

**Naruto:** RUN FOR IT!!

They retreated as the many Naruto clones tried to slow down the creature. It was useless as the oni just swatted them away like flies. Seeing how the creature effortlessly destroyed clone after clone, Naruto knew that if it made it to the village things would be much worse…

Naruto stopped and turned to face the oni. As he did, chakra began to gather between his hands. As it destroyed the last clone, Naruto released his "Dragon Wave". The creature turned in time to see the blast coming and narrowly avoided it but not without taking damage.

The creature rolled across the ground with thunderous force. As it got back up, Naruto could see that the flesh on its left arm had been singed by his attack. He and the others were surprised that something so big could be so agile. The creature noticed the injury and became enraged. It huffed and puffed and charged again…

**Yuu:** Naruto…! GET OUT OF THERE!!

Sakura and Ino turned to run but noticed that Naruto wasn't. He was standing his ground. He made some more clones and they attacked. The oni easily disposed of them and turned its attention to Naruto in time to receive a "Rasengan" to its gut.

Naruto's attack began to tear through the creature's skin until… his arm had completely penetrated the creature's body. It screamed in agony before looking down at Naruto who couldn't free his arm. In an angry growl it lifted its club into the air…

**Sakura+Ino:** NARUTO!!

Yuuki tried to come to his aid but before she could even take a step, the creature had swung its massive club. With a sickening thud, Naruto was ripped from the oni's body and crashed into the surrounding trees, causing them to collapse…

**Sakura:** … Naruto… *in a sad tone*

Behind her she heard something crash into the ground and turned around to see Yuuki taking off her weighted clothing…

**Yuu:** YOU BASTARD!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY…!!

She was about to attack but was stopped by a kunai…

**Neji:** Stay away from that thing… unless you want to end up as its lunch…

**Ino:** Neji…!

**Shino:** So I assume you've dealt with the other spy…

**Neji:** It was tough using my chakra properly at first, but even though I was out of practice I was still too much for my opponent…

He and his clothes were smoking. Apparently it had to do with his recent fight…

**Yuu:** Good to know… Now stay out of this… this thing is mine!

**Neji:** Taking it on alone would be foolish… There's no way you could win…

**Yuu:** Oh yeah…… Watch me…!

**TenTen:** Hold it Yuuki…. Neji has a point… We should work together to bring down that thing…

**Yuu:** No! Stay out of this… I'll beat this thing on my own…

**Kiba:** Don't be stupid!

**Ino:** You'll just end up like Naruto…

**Sakura:** It would be better to take advantage of the numbers we have to overcome this thing… otherwise…

**Yuu:** … What about my brother? We can't just leave him like that…

**Neji:** You can tend to him if you like… but we could use all the help we can get…

She looked over to where Naruto had crashed through the trees…

**Yuu:** … Fine… just don't get in my way…!

This was Yuuki's chance. Without any further interruptions, she would show this beast a thing or two. They readied themselves as the oni was preoccupied with its bleeding wound.

Sakura and Ino pulled out some kunai and shurikens, TenTen grabbed a couple of scrolls, Kiba and Akamaru readied their jutsu, Neji took his fighting stance, and Yuuki and Shino waited to attack…

**Yuu: **NOW!!

Sakura and Ino began throwing their ninja tools as did TenTen. They stuck into the creature but there was no real harm done… other than refocusing the oni's attention. It rumbled his way to them only to be annoyed by a swarm of bugs. It wildly swatted and thrashed about trying to rid itself of these pests.

It squashed some but found others harder to get rid of. In one huge breath it managed to inhale quite a few around its head and proceeded to exhale. A green colored fog exuded from its mouth and towards the group.

They quickly took cover behind trees and rocks. When the coast was clear, the other side of the trees and rocks had been partially melted…

**Ino: **I've heard about bad breath… but this is ridiculous…!

Everyone sweat-dropped at her choosing _now _of all times to lay on the comedy…

They refocused on the creature who was now using his toxic breath to kill Shino's bugs. Everyone knew of Shino's connection with these bugs and figured that he would be taking this kind of hard…

**Shino: **Why is everyone looking at me? We don't have time for this, we have to stop this creature…

They all sweat-dropped as he showed absolutely no emotion over the death of his little soldiers. A nearby explosion caught their attention. It was Kiba and Akamaru bursting from underneath, knocking the oni on its butt.

It thundered as it fell. Kiba and Akamaru bounced off a tree and planned to continue with their attack. With lightning reflexes, the oni swung its club and batted them away. After their crash landing, the two laid unconscious.

Neji tried to pick up where they left off. With his entire palm, Neji hit the creature in both legs causing it to buckle. He then targeted its heart but was subdued before he could connect. The oni grabbed him by the head with its massive hand and began applying a little pressure.

Though it seemed to only be trying to torment Neji as long as possible, he screamed in agony. The others had to stop this before it went too far. TenTen summoned a big mace from her scroll and attempted to hammer the creature into the ground. With Neji in one hand, it used its club to easily block her attempt. It took in a little air…

As it was about to breathe out and melt TenTen, Yuuki intervened and pushed her out of the way. In one breath, she began to liquefy…

**TenTen: **YUUKI!!!

She looked up and to her surprise, Yuuki dispersed in a cloud of smoke. From the side of the oni a pair of Yuukis attacked with a…

**Yuus: **RASENGAN!!

They targeted the creature's arm and forced it to drop Neji. Unfortunately, like Naruto prior, they had become stuck in the creature's hide. It dropped its club and took a hold of both of them and slammed them on top of Neji. It then grabbed all three…

**Sakura: **_(Gasp)! _Neji…!! Yuuki…!!

**Narutos: **"STAR SHOWER"!!

To the rescue came the clones from earlier. They smashed the creature with a barrage of body slams that saved both Yuuki and Neji and drove the oni back. It tried to smash them before they could escape but the clones blocked its club with kunai. The weight of the intercepted blow caused the ground to crack beneath them.

Wasting no time, Neji and Yuuki rolled away to safety and left it up to the clones. Once again the oni took a deep breath, inhaling an unlucky clone in the process. It exhaled and destroyed the last of the clones and eroded some of its club.

Things looked bleak. If help didn't arrive soon, the genin could be next. They prepared to attack once more, but… an explosion nearby put a stop to this…

Tree bits and pieces began to rain down on them as they, and the oni, did all they could to keep from being crushed. Once it finally stopped a mighty hissing roar could be heard. Their attention turned to Naruto, now in dragon form. He and the oni began to size each other up as they hissed and growled at each other…

Taking a few starter strides, Naruto flew at the oni and smashed into it. The oni stumbled back. He made a mighty swing with his club but the dragon dropped to four legs to avoid it. The dragon spun in place and with his tail swept the oni off its feet. The ground rumbled as it fell.

Using his tail as a weapon, the dragon continued to pound the oni while it was down. Having had enough, the oni grabbed the dragon by the tail and slammed him repeatedly before tossing him into more trees. The dragon sprang back up and began to charge chakra in his mouth…

Before he could fire it however, the oni was all over him. Using his club, it bashed the dragon on the head repeatedly until he stopped moving. The oni picked the dragon up by the neck and tossed it once again…

The dragon crashed into more trees behind Neji and the others. They watched as the trees that had fallen on him began to shift as he returned to his normal form…

**Yuu:** NARUTO…!! *tears in her eyes*

**Neji:** It's coming…!

The creature rumbled its way towards the group…

**Neji:** Everyone get ready…!

**Sakura+Ino: **_Oh no…! _

Among the group there were many mixed emotions. Some were doubtful that they would survive this ordeal. Others wanted to do everything they could to put a stop to this. And others…

Sakura looked to where Naruto had crashed and began to worry about his wellbeing and whether or not the group would come out of this in piece. Suddenly, Naruto began to shift and pick himself up. Not wanting to see Naruto hurt any further, Sakura became determined to do all she could. She picked up a nearby log and hurled it at the creature. Before it reached it though, it fell from the sky and right onto the creature's foot. It howled in pain…

As it began to settle, the group noticed something. A light began to fill the area. They turned around to find that it was coming from Naruto…

**Ino:** What… What's going on?

**Kiba:** *walking up* …What's with this golden light?

**Yuu:** Oh no…! That's…

Naruto began to slowly pull himself up, growling menacingly as he did. As golden light began to engulf him, Naruto's hair began to shimmer as it turned golden as well…

**Yuu:** … WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE…!... NOW!!

Naruto lifted his head as the lumbering creature charged. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time as a beam of golden light blasted past…

**Naruto: **"SOLAR FLARE"!!

It ripped through the air and all that could be seen was blinding light. When it died down, the genin opened their eyes to see ANBU in the area. They appeared to be staring at something, but then again who could tell with those masks on. The genin looked up in the direction they could "possibly" be looking and saw that the creature was still standing… but with a hole in its chest…

A small gust of wind finally caused it to topple over, crashing with tremendous force. The genin were surprised that the thing that had caused so much devastation in such a short amount of time had finally been defeated. It was over…

Yuuki turned to see Naruto in the shadows slowly approaching. Remembering what happened the last time he used this power, she began to fear that things weren't as finished as everyone expected…

**Yuu:** Naruto…! Just… calm down, ok…

Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was. Yuuki appeared to be pleading with Naruto about something, but they had no idea about what…

**Yuu:** We're your friends, right? And I'm your precious sister… You… You have to control yourself. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to hurt us, so…

She began to feel uneasy as Naruto began to step forward from the shadows…

**Naruto:** …… Yuu…… What are you talking about, I feel perfectly fine…

As he stepped from the shadows, Yuuki got a good look at him. She looked him up and down and paid attention to every possible detail. He had white hair and golden eyes…

**Yuu:** … You're… You're…! It's not like last time, you really are… Naruto…!!

**Naruto:** Hm… Of course I'm Naruto… Who else would I be?

**Yuu:** You don't understand… The last time you used your power like this… you caused so much destruction, mainly to Orochimaru, but it was still pretty scary!

**Naruto:** There's no way… I would remember doing something like that…

**Yuu:** But it happened… your hair had black streaks in it, right now you don't…. and your eyes were just as black…!

**Naruto:** _… Black hair… Black eyes… Just like that time… _*thinking back to the first test of the Chunin Exams*

**Yuu:** Your eyes are gold this time however, and you don't have wings sticking out of your back…

Naruto was speechless…

**Yuu:** … You have to believe me…! I'm not making this up…! Tell him Hinata……! Hinata…?

Hinata had arrived shortly after the ANBU. Like them, a bright golden light streaking through the sky had drawn her attention. Remembering something similar from their encounter with Orochimaru, she had rushed to the scene. There she found the very people she had spent the entire day worry about, Neji, Yuuki, and Naruto…

After the crisis was adverted, the story was reported, the treasure seized, their wounds patched up and moderately healed, and the villains taken away by the ANBU (those still alive), the heroes decided that it was time to call it a day. While Hinata finished up on Naruto, back to his normal state, the others left for home.

**TenTen:** That Naruto's something else, isn't he…? I wonder why he didn't use that dragon thing in any of his fights…

**Neji:** He's smarter than anyone gives him credit for. By using that form, he would've just been a bigger target for me to strike. With my speed and agility, it would have been relatively easy for me to close his chakra points…

Naruto was resting and thinking of why he didn't think to use his dragon form during the Chunin Exams. It would have made things a lot easier.

**Hinata:** …… Um… Naruto… did you and Yuuki…… because if you did, I understand… I-I… I'm just… a little curious… because…

**Naruto:** Thanks a lot Hinata! I feel much better but I haven't eaten all day… I'll see you later!

**Hinata:** Huh? But… wait! I have something to ask you…

He had left with Yuuki right behind him. The two proceeded to Ichiraku's to get something to eat. As they sat down to eat, Naruto noticed a familiar presence…

**Naruto:** What do _you_ want?

Tsunade bursted into Naruto's room and immediately smashed the bed into pieces. Seeing that Naruto was nowhere to be found, she stormed off in search for him…

**

* * *

**

Jiraiya:

… I'm glad to see that you have that wild spirit I had hoped you did… but this is one girl you shouldn't be messing with. I can't believe that you took advantage of her affections for you and….

**Naruto:** What are you talking about?!

**Jiraiya:** … Shizune said she walked in on you and her…

**Naruto:** Nothing happened!! It was all a misunderstanding! What is everyone getting so worked up about?

**Jiraiya:** N-… Nothing happened…?

**Naruto:** Yuuki told me that she snuck into my room and took off all my clothes while I was asleep.

**Jiraiya:** … She did…? _And they call me the pervert_…

**Naruto:** She said that she just wanted to sleep with me but when she thought that I was uncomfortable, she stripped me…

**Jiraiya:** … She's the one that did it all, huh? _Oh great… Of the two of them, she's the aggressive one... If she continues like this, I'm gonna be a Great Grandfather before I know it. And what's worse is that I may have to baby-sit an entire litter of brats… At least if it were Naruto we'd have the chance of ditching 'em… (Sigh)_… Ok you two… it looks like I'm gonna have to have "_the talk"_ with you, so listen up because I don't want to have to explain this again… It's uncomfortable enough as it is… *takes a deep breath & orders his thoughts* … Now when a man and a woman love each other… well… it doesn't necessarily have to be love, but anyway… when they have "_feelings"_ for one another… they…

A big crash was heard as the earth began to crumble…

**Tsunade:** **NAA-RUUU-TOOO!!!!**

Tsunade was storming their way and she looked pissed…

**Jiraiya:** Wait a minute! Calm down Tsunade…!! It was all a misunderstanding!

She wouldn't hear it. She ran right by him, knocking him out of the way as she did, and went right for Naruto. She threw a vicious right punch that destroyed the ground as Naruto barely avoided it.

**Naruto:** Wa-Wait…!! Grandma Tsunade… Grandma Hokage… Lady Hokage… Nice Lady Hokage, it was all a misunderstanding…! Shizune made a mistake…!! No-… thing… hap-… -pened… *backing away*

Seeing that he wasn't getting through to her, Naruto decided it would be best to run for his life and pray that she didn't catch him. He was off in a flash with Tsunade right behind him. As he ran through the village, many things were destroyed as he ducked and dodged like his life… well… yeah…

**Jiraiya:** (_Sigh)_… That hot-head Tsunade… She's got things all mixed up, she smashes first and listens last…

**Shizune:** I… I guess she is going a bit overboard…

In the distance, Jiraiya, Yuuki, and Shizune could see trees and buildings alike crumbling and toppling over…

**Shizune:** Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to her… I mean… they're just now entering their teens and the way I figure it… this might have happened sooner or later…

**Jiraiya:** (_Sigh)_… You've got things wrong Shizune… They weren't doing _that_, they were just sleeping. Naruto was naked because Yuuki thought he looked uncomfortable as he slept…

She looked at Yuuki who gave a big, uncomfortable grin…

**Shizune:** *it finally dawned on her* … Then…

**Jiraiya:** Yeah…

**Shizune:** Oh No! Lady Tsunade!!

She ran after them in hopes of getting to Tsunade and explaining things to her before it was too late for Naruto…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Naruto and company discover a ploy to destroy the village and put a stop to it!

A new mission comes up for Naruto...

Next chapter: To the Sky...!


	53. To The Sky!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N: Sorry for being slow with the updates, but I've been tweaking the upcoming chapters. I'll try to update as regularly as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. **

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

Tsunade had all the nurses and Medic-nins frantically searching the hospital from top to bottom for any sign of Neji. She and Hinata were beginning to worry. She tried to ensure her that Neji would be found and everything would be just fine. Even though she said this, there was no denying that the situation was bad, and things were just gonna get worse. Shizune ran in out of breath and informed Tsunade of what she had seen…

**Tsunade:** **NARUTO DID WHAAAT!!!!? **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** … Is there something you want…?

Two figures stepped from behind the trees to everyone's surprise…

**Neji:** …… Since he defeated me in the Chunin Exams… I figure he would be the perfect way to measure myself… That way I can know how much stronger I have to become…

**Naruto:** Let's do it!

**Yuu:** If he fights you, he may end up right back where he started…

**Shino:** Except this time…

**Kiba:** It may be permanent…!

**TenTen:** … Neji… are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know if the procedure worked…

**Neji:** It's worth the risk finding out. Besides… if I can't compete with him… then maybe it's for the best…

**Naruto:** I think he means that he wants to be as strong as me… If that's the case then… I'd be more than happy to fight you…! I have to admit though, even though I won our fight, I felt like I still wasn't strong enough… so this'll be a good measure of my abilities too…

**Neji:** Very well then… prepare yourself… *smiling and taking his Gentle Fist fighting stance*

ANBU were scurrying all over the village searching. They had been ordered to find any trace and locate Neji and…

**Tsunade:** When I find Naruto… **I'll kill him**…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Midas:** You think we should pull out…!? Fools!! Why would we do that…!? We've found valuable treasures all along the forests near this village… the closer we get to it, the more we find. There must be more directly under the village… That is why… we will demolish it!

Naruto and the others looked at the cage and a big glowing red dot flashed from inside…

**Ino:** AHH! What is that thing?

**Midas:** Haha… *spits out bug* …It's your destruction… GO… *chokes on bug* … DESTROY THEIR PITIFUL VILLAGE… DEIMOS!! *chokes on more bugs*

The door of the cage flew off the hinges and crushed Midas beneath its weight. It was a horrible sight to see as blood splattered everywhere and the sounds of his bones crunching could be heard, but that wasn't Naruto's focus. Inside the cage Naruto couldn't make out the massive creature aside from its red glowing eye as it stayed within the darkness of the cage.

After an eerie howl, the creature began to step out. Naruto and the others were shocked at what they saw. The creature looked like a giant oni with a giant club. It had two horns that curved around its pointy ears like a ram and blue-green skin and stood somewhere between 18 and 20 feet tall. It stepped onto the fallen cage door and looked around. It noticed Naruto and the others and made another howl before charging…

**Kiba: **Things just had to go from simple to hard as hell!!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Before he could fire it however, the oni was all over him. Using his club, it bashed the dragon on the head repeatedly until he stopped moving. The oni picked the dragon up by the neck and tossed it once again…

The dragon crashed into more trees behind Neji and the others. They watched as the trees that had fallen on him began to shift as he returned to his normal form…

**Yuu:** NARUTO…!! *tears in her eyes*

**Neji:** It's coming…!

The creature rumbled its way towards the group…

**Neji:** Everyone get ready…!

A light began to fill the area. They turned around to find that it was coming from Naruto…

**Ino:** What… What's going on?

**Kiba:** *walking up* …What's with this golden light?

**Yuu:** Oh no…! That's…

Naruto began to slowly pull himself up, growling menacingly as he did. As golden light began to engulf him, Naruto's hair began to shimmer as it turned golden as well…

**Yuu:** … WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE…!... NOW!!

Naruto lifted his head as the lumbering creature charged. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time as a beam of golden light blasted past…

**Naruto: **SOLAR FLARE!!

It ripped through the air and all that could be seen was blinding light. When it died down, the genin opened their eyes to see ANBU in the area. They appeared to be staring at something, but then again who could tell with those masks on. The genin looked up in the direction they could "possibly" be looking and saw that the creature was still standing… but with a hole in its chest…

A small gust of wind finally caused it to topple over, crashing with tremendous force. The genin were surprised that the thing that had caused so much devastation in such a short amount of time had finally been defeated. It was over…

As he stepped from the shadows, Yuuki got a good look at him. She looked him up and down and paid attention to every possible detail. He had white hair and golden eyes…

**Yuu:** … You're… You're…! It's not like last time, you really are… Naruto…!!

**Naruto:** Hm… Of course I'm Naruto… Who else would I be?

**Yuu:** You don't understand… The last time you used your power like this… you caused so much destruction, mainly to Orochimaru, but it was still pretty scary!

**Naruto:** There's no way… I would remember doing something like that…

**Yuu:** But it happened… your hair had black streaks in it, right now you don't…. and your eyes were just as black…!

**Naruto:** _… Black hair… Black eyes… Just like that time… _*thinking back to the first test of the Chunin Exams*

**Yuu:** Your eyes are gold this time however, and you don't have wings sticking out of your back…

Naruto was speechless…

**Yuu:** … You have to believe me…! I'm not making this up…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A big crash was heard as the earth began to crumble…

**Tsunade:** **NAA-RUUU-TOOO!!!!**

Tsunade was storming their way and she looked pissed…

**Naruto:** Wa-Wait…!! Grandma Tsunade… Grandma Hokage… Lady Hokage… Nice Lady Hokage, it was all a misunderstanding…! Shizune made a mistake…!! No-… thing… hap-… -pened… *backing away*

Seeing that he wasn't getting through to her, Naruto decided it would be best to run for his life and pray that she didn't catch him. He was off in a flash with Tsunade right behind him. As he ran through the village, many things were destroyed as he ducked and dodged like his life… well… yeah…

**Jiraiya:** (_Sigh)_… That hot-head Tsunade… She's got things all mixed up, she smashes first and listens last…

**Shizune:** I… I guess she is going a bit overboard…

**Jiraiya:** (_Sigh)_… You've got things wrong Shizune… They weren't doing _that_, they were just sleeping. Naruto was naked because Yuuki thought he looked uncomfortable as he slept…

She looked at Yuuki who gave a big, uncomfortable grin…

**Shizune:** *it finally dawned on her* … Then…

**Jiraiya:** Yeah…

**Shizune:** Oh No! Lady Tsunade!!

She ran after them in hopes of getting to Tsunade and explaining things to her before it was too late for Naruto…

* * *

**To The Sky**

**Tsunade:** NARUTO!! I've been calling you for 10 minutes now…. Why didn't you come when I called?

**Naruto:** Oh, _I'm sorry_… I didn't _hear_ you… I thought that I had _misunderstood _you!

Naruto was lying in a tree looking angry as she walked up…

**Tsunade:** (_Sigh)_… When are you going to let that go…? I said I'm sorry many times already… I've apologized for not hearing you out and for nearly killing you… I even congratulated you on doing such a good job at evading my attacks…

**Naruto:** … You're forgetting something… maybe the reason _why_ I've been sleeping in a tree!

**Tsunade:** _(Sigh)_… And I'm sorry for destroying your bed and causing you to sleep in a tree… I'm sorry, ok… just… come down… I have something I want to talk to you about…

Naruto reluctantly came down from the tree and followed her…

_Hokage Tower... _

**5****th****:** Congratulations!! You two are now being promoted to the rank of Chunin.

At first, both Shikamaru and Naruto looked confused, but it was soon replaced with a happier expression; at least on Naruto's face.

**Shikamaru:** But why only us? I mean… I lost my match and all and the exams were brought to a halt because of the invasion…

**5****th****:** The tournament wasn't about winning. It was about showing that you had what it takes to be a future leader. Both of you have been recognized for this. Also, I watched the tape of your fights and I was also rather impressed, especially with you Naruto…

A huge grin crept up onto Naruto's face as Tsunade continued on…

**Kotetsu:** You lucked out since the Hokage personally recommended you for promotion. You didn't do such a bad job at showing your ability, but it wasn't all that great either…

**5****th****:** You had a tough fight against a member of the Hyuuga clan, one of the village's most prestiges, and won. Not only did you beat a Hyuuga, you beat the exalted genius of the clan. Sure you had a more than rocky start, but when it looked like you had no chance you stayed calm and came up with a way to win. Also, since our run in with Orochimaru you've worked really hard, like how you figured a way to use the Rasengan in your own style… not to mention the other day when you neutralized a potential threat to the village and we took possession of all the treasure they had found… All that gold that could be used for anything… like gambling, I mean… restoring the village… *she said as drool began to run down her mouth*

**Izumo:** Um… Lady Hokage…

**5****th****:** Oh… right… Anyway, congrats to you both…! Do your village proud!

* * *

Ino and Chouji were waiting for lunch but couldn't stop snickering as they did…

**Ino:** Wow, even a lazy guy like you can look pretty good in a flak jacket…

**Chouji:** You look funny in it…

**Shikamaru:** Damnit, don't laugh!

Shikamaru looked to be pretty upset as Ino and Chouji continued to tease him.

**Asuma:** Anyways, let's celebrate his promotion…! Cheers! *while lifting his cup into the air*

**Shikamaru:** I wonder if Naruto is getting any of this kind of grief from his team…

* * *

Team 7 and Yuuki, with Iruka instead of Kakashi, were at Ichiraku's having lunch. The occasion…

**Iruka:** Naruto, you've grown a great deal since the time you wanted one of these headbands… Congratulations on being promoted to Chunin! Whatever you do, don't get so arrogant… You've still got a long way to go… *looks at the eating bunch* …that goes for the rest of you as well…

**Naruto:** Gee, thanks! Since we're celebrating me… how about you pick up the tab?

**Iruka:** For the others maybe… but there's no way I'll let you put me in the poor house! Besides, as a Chunin you'll get a raise in pay for taking on tougher missions…

**Naruto:** Aww… *head hanging down* …The tougher missions are great, but… I still like the idea of free food… _(sighs)_

**Teuchi:** Don't worry Naruto… Since it's such a special occasion, we'll give you the first few bowls on the house…

**Naruto:** Really…!? Thanks old man! *returns to eating with vigor & pluck*

**Sasuke:** … There's something I don't understand… Out of all the other competitors, why were Naruto and Shikamaru the only ones promoted?

**Iruka:** I didn't get to see the fights personally, but by what the 3rd said… even if you lose a match, if you show that you have the necessary skills you will be promoted. Shikamaru fought his match with intelligence, and the village council rated him high and he was acknowledged. Naruto did very well in his match but I've heard that the main reason he was promoted was because the 5th Hokage thought highly of him…

**Sakura:** She's showing favoritism… *in a hushed tone*

She had tried to say it to herself, but she soon realized that the others had heard her as well…

**Naruto: **Well if she is, it's about time…! I deserve it! Especially since she tried to kill me for something I didn't do…! *everyone sweat-dropped* …Not to mention that I've been snubbed by Kakashi sensei so that he could train Sasuke and teach him some cool technique while I had to waste my time on the basics…! *looks over at Sasuke angrily*

**Yuu:** There's no way that that's the case! She may like us a little… but Grandma Tsunade doesn't seem like the type to give _us_ special treatment… not with the way she yells at us and beats Naruto…

Iruka sweat-dropped at this. He figured that the Hokage had a temper, but that she could control it… except around Naruto because he had that kind of quality too. He reminisced back to their academy days and the first few missions Naruto was given as a genin…

**Sasuke:** Naruto… who did you fight…?

**Naruto:** … Huh?

**Sasuke:** You won your first round match so, who did you fight?

**Naruto:** Oh… I beat that Neji guy…

**Sasuke:** Neji…?

**Sakura:** Neji Hyuuga… You should have seen it, it was amazing…! *looks at Sasuke*… I mean, it wasn't as amazing as your fight Sasuke…

**Naruto:** Yeah, you know, the guy with eyes like Hinata. He's said to be a genius but the way I beat him was brilliant, although some people don't seem to think so... You should have been there!

**Yuu:** He didn't seem all that strong, at least as far as I could tell. If he's supposed to be some kind of talented genius and you beat him, then that just shows how great you are…

**Sakura:** So far you've single-handedly defeated 2/3s of their team… What are you gonna do next, pick a fight with TenTen?

**Yuu:** You wouldn't do that would you…? She's my new friend!

**Naruto:** What…? No…! I wouldn't pick a fight with her for no reason… It'd be pointless…

**Yuu:** That's good… You know, if you ask me, the reason my brother was promoted was because of how impressive he was in the tournament and then when we went to find Grandma Tsunade. During that time, Naruto nearly beat some weird snake guy…

**Naruto:** *monotone voice & blank look* …You were eavesdropping, weren't you?

Yuuki chuckled nervously because Naruto had figured it out…

**Sakura:** Weird snake guy…?

**Yuu:** Yeah… Ororu… Orori… Aurora…

**A/N: Beam!! … :O …... Right... _(clears throat)_... moving on… **

**Naruto:** Orochimaru…

**Yuu:** Yeah… that's his name…! The jerk!

**Iruka:** Wait…! There's no way a mere genin… uh Chunin could defeat one of the "Legendary Three Ninjas"…

**Naruto:** Are you sure about that Yuuki? I've given him a tough time the few that I've had a run-in with him, but… I don't even remember anything after I won my bet by completing my new jutsu…

**Sakura:** _Again_ with the new jutsu…!?

**Iruka:** I know you think the world of Naruto, but you shouldn't exaggerate such things Yuuki…

**Yuu:** I'm not exaggerating! I saw it with my own eyes… Hinata, Shizune, my grandpa, and Grandma Tsunade saw it too! Naruto was shining with a golden light and he handed that Orochimaru guy the worst beating I've ever seen! *glances at Sasuke*

**Iruka:** That's impossible…

**Naruto:** Well… I do remember him not being able to use his arms… and I sort of know what she's talking about, but I thought it was just a dream…

**Sasuke:** _What is this guy? First he beats Lee, then he beats that Neji guy, then that Gaara… and now he possibly defeated Orochimaru… _

**Iruka:** Well dreams aren't reality… Not to take anything away from you Naruto, but Orochimaru is a very difficult person. He schemed and carried out a plan that nearly wipe out the village… because of that things have become difficult for the Leaf... This is a hard time for us here in the Leaf Village… Including the 3rd Hokage, we lost many talented shinobis. We've lost nearly half of our forces. However, we still need to complete all the missions requested of us just as before…

**Yuu: **Why's that? Why not just refuse to do them if there aren't enough people to pick up the slack?

**Iruka:** We can't do that… We've been keeping the balance of power with other nations steady with our village's forces. If we were to turn down some of the missions, it's like telling the other nations that our village is getting weak… That's why even the Ninja Academy has been temporarily closed… even I have to complete some field missions… You all as well…

**Sakura:** Us?

**Iruka:** Yeah… you're no longer academy students. You've all shown to be very capable shinobi of the Leaf Village so you have to do your share… Pretty soon, you may have so many missions that you won't have any free time… So before that… I'd like to hear about your adventures while you were away…

**

* * *

**

****

5th: … So… once a year you leave the village… Then may I suggest a few escorts?

**Hiashi:** There's no need for such a thing. I have my own and further more I can protect myself if need be…

**5****th****:** But you take your daughters with you as well, correct?

**Hiashi:** Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?

**5****th****:** I have a heavy investment in your daughter, Hinata… It seems that she is quite skilled in healing jutsu… I assume she got that from her mother…

**Hiashi:** Yes but I still don't understand what your intentions are…. We Hyuuga are more than capable of protecting ourselves and I would give my life to ensure my daughters safety…

**5****th****:** That's the point…! Hinata is a special case… If you're willing to risk your life for them, I'm sure that they are willing to do the same. Instead of the risk of losing the head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan and his daughters, I feel that it would be more appropriate to appoint you a few guards…

**Hiashi:** … Who do you have in mind…?

* * *

Kakashi showed up out of nowhere to inform Team 7 that they had a mission…

**Naruto:** Huh? A mission…? What kind of mission?

**Kakashi:** A body guarding mission…

**Sakura:** Who are we guarding?

**Kakashi:** The head of the Hyuuga clan…

**Naruto:** Hyuuga… head…?

**Kakashi:** And his daughters… as well as a few accompaniments…

**Yuu:** Hinata and Hanabi…! _This'll_ be a fun mission!

**Kakashi:** Uh… I don't think you'll be going, Yuuki… This mission only calls for Team 7. Though you have your ties to this village, you aren't officially authorized to take part in any missions…

**Yuu:** Then am I supposed to stay here without my brother!? What am I supposed to do while he's gone?!

**Sakura:** There's plenty to do in the village… I'm sure that you'll find something and have so much fun that you won't even notice we're gone…

**Yuu:** I doubt it… *crosses arms & pouts*

**Naruto:** Then why don't you ask Grandma Tsunade if you can come too…?

**Yuu:** Yeah! That's exactly what I'll do!

Iruka and Kakashi were going to explain that this wasn't the best plan, but before they could say a word, she was already gone…

**Iruka:** (_sigh)_… Naruto, you shouldn't get her hopes up like that… Since she hasn't been properly trained as a shinobi, she shouldn't take part in any missions…

**Naruto:** I know that but she's spent her entire life around pervy sage so I'm sure she knows a few things… Besides, if anything happens, I'll protect her!

**Iruka:** … _Naruto… _

**Kakashi:** (_sigh)_… Well first we'd have to see what the Hokage has to say about this… _Chances are that she has her stay in the village… _

**

* * *

**

_On the road..._

**Kakashi:** Well… this is a surprise…

**Yuu:** I'm so excited! I get to go on a real mission… I won't be paid for it but… I just can't help but feel happy right now…

**Sakura:** _I think she's been spending way too much time with Naruto… _

**Kiba:** Aww man…! What is the Hokage thinking sticking us with an inexperienced rookie…!?

**Yuu:** You must like punishment, don'tcha?

Kiba slowed his pace so that he could keep some distance between him and Yuuki…

**Hinata:** _Aw… I thought that I would get a chance to be alone with Naruto once Lady Hokage told me he would be coming along, but… _

**Yuu:** What are you doing here anyway? *peeved (at Kiba)*

**Hinata:** _The girl he likes, Sakura, and the girl that constantly clings to him, Yuuki, are with us as well… I'm sure Naruto will want to spend time with Sakura and when he's not with her he'll be with Yuuki… _

**Shino:** Since Hinata is a teammate of ours, the Hokage figured that we'd be able to support her if need be…

**Naruto:** That makes sense… but why is Neji here?

**Neji:** Do you have a problem with my being here?

**Naruto:** No, just curious…

**Hiashi:** Neji was going to accompany us on this trip for many reasons… He is to be Hinata's personal bodyguard, and I also plan to train him during our travels…

The Hyuuga party consisted of a few Hyuugas from the main house, mainly Hiashi and his daughters, a couple of branch members aside from Neji, and Team 7, including Yuuki, and 8. Their destination… a small village in the Sky Country where Hinata and Hanabi's mother, Hinamori, was born and raised…

**Naruto:** … So… the place we're going…

**Hiashi:** It is the birthplace of my wife and where her clan continues to strive… We're going to pay our respects…

**Naruto:** Oh… I'm sorry… _(nervous chuckle)_ …I didn't mean to be so nosey…

**Hiashi:** You were just curious…

**Naruto:** Y-Yeah… Hehe…

**Hiashi:** Just don't become _too nosey_… I still have my objections to any of you being here protecting us when we're more than capable…

What Tsunade didn't tell him was that the reason she assigned Naruto's team to the mission wasn't just to protect her investment, but to make it up to Naruto. It's also why she allowed Yuuki to tag along. For no particular reason mind you, but she just couldn't seem to stand the thought of him upset with her. Hopefully a few days away from the village, and Tsunade, would give him a chance to cool down and forgive her.

Along the way, they enjoyed many things: the sights, the food, the company, but it just got better when they finally made it…

The village was so beautiful that words could not describe it. It had buildings that stood tall and proud. It had crystal clear ponds and lakes in the vicinity and pristine snowy mountains in the background. Even the people were remarkably nice looking.

They finally made it to the village gates and were greeted by an angelic beauty…

"Lord Hiashi, it's nice to see you again… Princess Hinata… Hanabi," the brunette beauty greeted. She introduced herself to the group of unknowns and they did the same. She then led them through the village.

**Sakura: **_She's so beautiful…! It only figures with this village… _*said as she looked at the magnificent surroundings*

The young woman she thought of as beautiful introduced herself as Atsuko. She was a 17 year old with plain looks, a warm smile, and a kind face. She also had big, round brown eyes that had a warm inviting look in them. She was fairly slim and stood about 5'4" with brown hair braided into a single, long ponytail over her right shoulder. She wore an open grey vest and skirt that came to her knees with a long-sleeved, blue bodysuit underneath and blue ninja sandals. Whether she realized it or not, the bodysuit she wore underneath accentuated her figure, showing off her rather large bust. She didn't seem the type that like attention because of her body, but when she noticed Yuuki staring at her, she warmly smiled back.

It seemed that the further they went into the village, the more "perfect" everyone seemed. Everyone seemed to be in the best of shape, even most of the villagers. They greeted everyone cheerfully as a few shinobi in training soared through the skies, some actually soaring. The visitors noticed that this village contained pretty much the same things that theirs did, but it didn't look this good. It was a sight to behold!

Atsuko then led them to a part of the village that seemed to shine brightly. The people they saw here smiled bigger and brighter and their eyes sparkled. There was also a recurring theme that the Leaf ninjas noticed. Everyone here wasn't just in great shape, they were possibly in the best shape they had ever seen. Some of the men appeared to be chiseled, even under heavy clothing, and the women were as voluptuous and well-endowed as their own Lady Hokage.

Seeing so many beautiful and shapely women in one place was beginning to make the girls in the group a tad uncomfortable because, well… they didn't quite blend in as well as they liked. The guys on the other hand found it pleasant to be surrounded on all sides by such charming and enchanting ladies.

Kiba was so excited that he couldn't get his eyes to stay in place. His eyes became a blur. Just when he saw one lovely lady, he would see another just as stunning. He was going into overload. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the young women in his group. They were already insecure about themselves at this point, and he wasn't making things any better. He looked like he was about to explode… but before that could happen, an unexpected kick from Yuuki _"calmed" _him down.

He wasn't to blame. What guy wouldn't be mesmerized by this much beauty. Though he played it cool, even Kakashi was having trouble keep his eye off the beauties of the village as well.

**Yuu: **Dumb mutt…! It looks like we'll have to get you fixed!

This suggestion caused Kiba and Akamaru, and even the other guys, to whimper. She picked up Akamaru and dragged the downed Kiba the rest of the way.

They finally arrived at a big building. This was Hinata and Hanabi's grandparents' home and where they would be staying while in the village.

"Thank you Atsuko, for your assistance," said a man coming from inside.

**Atsuko: **It was my pleasure… I was rather entertained by our guests. _(chuckles_)… If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me, Lord Haruto…

She bowed and took her leave. Not soon after, another voice was heard…

"Ah, Lord Hiashi, you're finally here. It's so good to see you and… my granddaughters."

**Hiashi: **Hello mother… I apologize for our tardiness and… the extra people… *bowing*

"Don't you worry about that, you and your guests are always welcome here… no matter how many it may be. I'm just glad that I get to see my cute little granddaughters another year," she said while smiling.

**Hinata+Hanabi: **Hello grandmother… grandfather… *bowing*

The Leaf ninjas were shocked, though not all showed it…

**Naruto: ***jaw hanging* … Gr-… Grandmother…

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

**Hiashi: **Ju-… Just ignore them…

**Naruto: **How… How is it that you're their grandparents, but you don't look like you're old enough to be grandparents yet? You look so young and… *looks at the grandmother* …beautiful… *a thought popped into his head* …Are you using some kind of jutsu to keep yourself looking young?

Naruto asked the very question that had popped up in everyone's mind. He had all the reason to, when looking at the two, it was obvious that they weren't the expected image of grandparents.

Haruto wore a black robe similar to Hiashi's. He was a pretty big guy. He stood to be 6 foot and looked to be in perfect health and shape for someone who was supposed to be in their 50s. He had a box-shaped head, blue eyes, and a few wrinkles. He had a cane in one hand but he obviously didn't really need it since he hadn't been using it since he walked through the door. It was nothing more than circumstantial. The only thing that made him look the part of "grandfather" was his grey hair.

The grandmother was the same. Though she was supposed to be in her 50s, she looked to be no more than in her mid to late 30s. She had an angelic face with shimmering lavender eyes. Her hair was the same color as Hinata's with fading streaks along it, showing that she had aged at least a little. She had frontal bangs over her forehead, an errant sidelock on the left side of her face, and her hair was long with a braided tail over her shoulder with white pearls tying it. Like Atsuko, she wore an open grey vest but a tastefully long skirt that stopped at her ankles and heels. Instead of a bodysuit underneath, she wore a plain violet v-neck sweater. Although it was slightly different from Atsuko's, her outfit still showed off her well-developed figure. At only 5'2" it was pretty safe to say that she was even more buxom than Tsunade.

**Haruto: **My, Natsuki, did you hear what he asked?

**Hiashi: **Wha-…? What are you saying you…!? *giant pulsing vein on forehead*

**Natsuki: **No, sorry… we don't use any jutsu or secrets to look the way we do, but I'll take that as a compliment… *pleasantly smiling*

**Kurenai: **_You've got to be kidding me… She's a grandmother who's naturally this good looking… I can only pray that I age that gracefully… _

**Natsuki: **May I ask you your name, my charming little prince?

**Naruto: **Me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Leaf Village!! *pumps fist into the air*

Everyone sweat-dropped at his statement, upbearing confidence, and lack of shame…

**Haruto: **Naruto… Uzumaki…? Where have I heard that name before?

**Naruto: **You-… You've heard of me? Well, it only figures since I'm a great ninja…!

*sweat-drops all around*

**Natsuki: **The young boy that our Hinamori wrote about…!

**Haruto: **Oh! That Naruto Uzumaki…!! It's a pleasure to meet you son… *shakes Naruto's hand*

"Uzumaki…? Naruto Uzumaki…? Could this boy be…?" a red-eyed woman hidden in the shadows whispered.

Naruto was confused by this. Why would Hinata's mother be writing to others about him? What he didn't know was that, when he was younger, Hinata's mother, Hinamori, adored him and had her heart set on the two one day becoming close. That would be a story for another time though. It was starting to get late, so it would be best to get the guests accommodated. A few of the servants came out to collect the groups' things and show them to their rooms. Naruto noticed that a couple of them had tails like him. It didn't surprise him since there were many "beast warrior" clans residing in the Leaf and there seemed to be many scattered throughout the world. These, however, he could tell were special. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

The girls would share a room while Hanabi had her own as did Hinata. The guys would be in different rooms with the young boys sharing one with Kakashi, the two branch members in another, and Hiashi with one to himself. The group tuned in for the night and wondered what lay ahead for them the next day.

_Later that night…_

A shadow crept through the manor. Silently and slowly, it made its way through the halls. It finally reached its destination… the boys' room. It placed its hand on the door, but…

"Just what do you think you're doing at this time of night?"

The shadowy figure slowly turned around to see a woman with red eyes glaring back…

**Yuu:** _(nervous chuckle)_… Is… Isn't this the toilet?

"It's further down," she answered.

Yuuki made her way to the restroom and she conveniently had to go. Once done, she made her way down the hall and stopped in front of the boys' room. She could no longer feel the red-eyed woman's presence, so she figured that the coast was clear…

"Once again… What are you up to, little miss?"

She appeared behind Yuuki out of nowhere and startled her…

**Yuu:** What…!? Where did you come from?! Who are you?! And why are you staking out my brother's room?

"Brother? Do you mean, Naruto Uzumaki?"

**Yuu:** Yea-… Yeah… If you're after him, I'll fight you! I won't let anyone hurt him...!

"Then you must come with me, I have a need for you."

**Yuu:** Like hell I would…!

She looked up and noticed her sparkling red eyes. She began to feel drowsy as a red-eyed, jade dragon puffed a cloud of mist in her face. Her head drooped and she began to topple over but the red-eyed woman grabbed her and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Naruto's group arrvies in a village and a weird woman comes and steals Yuuki away in the middle of the night...

Naruto searches for Yuuki to get to the bottom of things...

Next chapter: Dragon vs. Dragon


	54. Dragon vs Dragon

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N: **

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**5****th****:** … So… once a year you leave the village… Then may I suggest a few escorts?

**Hiashi:** There's no need for such a thing. I have my own and further more I can protect myself if need be…

**5****th****:** I have a heavy investment in your daughter, Hinata… It seems that she is quite skilled in healing jutsu… I assume she got that from her mother…

**Hiashi:** Yes but I still don't understand what your intentions are…. We Hyuuga are more than capable of protecting ourselves and I would give my life to ensure my daughters safety…

**5****th****:** That's the point…! Hinata is a special case… If you're willing to risk your life for them, I'm sure that they are willing to do the same. Instead of the risk of losing the head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan and his daughters, I feel that it would be more appropriate to appoint you a few guards…

**Hiashi:** … Who do you have in mind…?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Huh? A mission…? What kind of mission?

**Kakashi:** A body guarding mission…

**Sakura:** Who are we guarding?

**Kakashi:** The head of the Hyuuga clan…

**Naruto:** Hyuuga… head…?

**Kakashi:** And his daughters… as well as a few accompaniments…

**Yuu:** Hinata and Hanabi…! _This'll_ be a fun mission!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata:** _Aw… I thought that I would get a chance to be alone with Naruto once Lady Hokage told me he would be accompanying us, but… t__he girl he likes, Sakura, and the girl that clings to him, Yuuki, are with us as well… I'm sure Naruto will want to spend time with Sakura and when he's not with her, he'll be with Yuuki…_

**Naruto:** Why is Neji here?

**Neji:** Do you have a problem with my being here?

**Naruto:** No, just curious…

**Hiashi:** Neji was going to accompany us on this trip for many reasons… He is to be Hinata's personal bodyguard, and I also plan to train him during our travels…

The Hyuuga party consisted of a few Hyuugas from the main house, mainly Hiashi and his daughters, a couple of branch members aside from Neji, and Team 7, including Yuuki, and 8. Their destination… a small village in the Sky Country where Hinata and Hanabi's mother, Hinamori, was born and raised…

**Naruto:** … So… the place we're going…

**Hiashi:** It is the birthplace of my wife and where her clan continues to strive… We're going to pay our respects…

**Naruto:** Oh… I'm sorry… _(nervous chuckle)_ …I didn't mean to be so nosey…

**Hiashi:** You were just curious…

**Naruto:** Y-Yeah… Hehe…

**Hiashi:** Just don't become _too nosey_… I still have my objections to any of you being here protecting us when we're more than capable…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Along the way, they enjoyed many things: the sights, the food, the company, but it just got better when they finally made it…

The village was so beautiful that words could not describe it. It had buildings that stood tall and proud. It had crystal clear ponds and lakes in the vicinity and pristine snowy mountains in the background. Even the people were remarkably nice looking.

They finally made it to the village gates and were greeted by an angelic beauty…

It seemed that the further they went into the village, the more "perfect" everyone seemed. Everyone seemed to be in the best of shape, even most of the villagers. They greeted everyone cheerfully as a few shinobi in training soared through the skies, some actually soaring. The visitors noticed that this village contained pretty much the same things that theirs did, but it didn't look this good. It was a sight to behold!

Atsuko then led them to a part of the village that seemed to shine brightly. The people they saw here smiled bigger and brighter and their eyes sparkled. There was also a recurring theme that the Leaf ninjas noticed. Everyone here wasn't just in great shape, they were possibly in the best shape they had ever seen. Some of the men appeared to be chiseled, even under heavy clothing, and the women were as voluptuous and well-endowed as their own Lady Hokage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsuki: **May I ask you your name, my charming little prince?

**Naruto: **Me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Leaf Village!! *pumps fist into the air*

**Natsuki: **The young boy that our Hinamori wrote about…!

**Haruto: **Oh! That Naruto Uzumaki…!! It's a pleasure to meet you son… *shakes Naruto's hand*

"Uzumaki…? Naruto Uzumaki…? Could this boy be…?" a red-eyed woman hidden in the shadows whispered.

Naruto was confused by this. Why would Hinata's mother be writing to others about him? What he didn't know was that, when he was younger, Hinata's mother, Hinamori, adored him and had her heart set on the two one day becoming close. That would be a story for another time though. It was starting to get late, so it would be best to get the guests accommodated. A few of the servants came out to collect the groups' things and show them to their rooms. Naruto noticed that a couple of them had tails like him. It didn't surprise him since there were many "beast warrior" clans residing in the Leaf and there seemed to be many scattered throughout the world. These, however, he could tell were special. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Later that night…_

A shadow crept through the manor. Silently and slowly, it made its way through the halls. It finally reached its destination… the boys' room. It placed its hand on the door, but…

"Just what do you think you're doing at this time of night?"

The shadowy figure slowly turned around to see a woman with red eyes glaring back…

She appeared behind Yuuki out of nowhere and startled her…

**Yuu: **What…!? Where did you come from?! Who are you?! And why are you staking out my brother's room?

"Brother? Do you mean, Naruto Uzumaki?"

**Yuu: **Yea-… Yeah… If you're after him, I'll fight you! I won't let anyone hurt him...!

"Then you must come with me, I have a need for you."

**Yuu: **Like hell I would…!

She looked up and noticed her sparkling red eyes. She began to feel drowsy as a red-eyed, jade dragon puffed a cloud of mist in her face. Her head drooped and she began to topple over but the red-eyed woman grabbed her and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Dragon vs. Dragon**

_The next morning…_

**Sakura:** _(Yawns)_… Mmm… *stretches* … Huh?

She looked over and noticed that Yuuki wasn't there. She figured that maybe she had already gotten up and was in the restroom, but after an hour of getting ready for the day and no sign of Yuuki, she began to worry.

**Sakura:** Kurenai sensei, have you seen Yuuki?

**Kurenai:** Knowing her, she could be anywhere in this place. If I had to guess, I'd say that she was probably with Naruto…

**Sakura:** Yeah, I guess that makes sense…

**Kurenai:** She might've even slept with him last night…

**Sakura:** Huh? Slept with him…?

**Kurenai:** Ne-… Nevermind… *waving it off* … _Me and my big mouth…_

Naruto was in the room alone. Kakashi and the others had already gotten up and left while he was still asleep, but not for long. He awoke to the sounds of Sakura yelling for him. He opened his eyes and there she was, right in his face…

**Naruto:** Sa-Sakura…!! *jumping back* … What are you doing here?! Is this some kind of weird dream?

**Sakura:** I can't find Yuuki… Have you seen her?

**Naruto:** No… Have you asked anyone else if they've seen her?

**Sakura:** Yes, no one's seen her since last night!

**Naruto:** What!?

After getting dressed, Naruto and Sakura went in search of Yuuki… which didn't take very long due to Naruto's ability. A few minutes into the search, they found her outside in the giant garden.

**Naruto+Sakura:** YUUKI!!

She was just sitting there as if she was in some kind of trance…

**Sakura:** Yuuki, where have you been? *no response* …What could have happened to her?

**Naruto:** I think it might have something to do with the person that's trying to escape…!

Not too far away from their location was the red-eyed woman, and at the mention of her presence, she fled. Naruto told Sakura to see to his sister while he chased the perpetrator through the garden.

She wore a grey uniform, a suit jacket and matching skirt with black, knee-high boots. The black ribbon in her red hair waved in the wind as she was chased by Naruto…

**Naruto:** WAIT!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!!

"I WAS ONLY AFTER A LITTLE INFORMATION," she yelled back.

**Naruto:** IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

She stopped and turned to face him only to say, "I'd like to see you try."

It could be seen that her uniform was similar to those of the servants in the manor, but he couldn't recognize her. Naruto didn't stop as he kept up his speed, charging the mysterious woman. He barreled right for her only for her to jump aside. He stopped quickly but received a kick to the face. As he stumbled back, he received a punch to the gut and another kick causing him to fall on his back.

"Oh come on… I thought you would be better than this. What kind of warrior lets an old woman like me kick his scaly tail so easily?"

**Naruto:** Old woman…?

Naruto took a long hard look at the woman and noticed that even though she said that she was old, she didn't really look it. She looked a little older than Hinata's grandmother, but that wasn't saying much. From what Naruto could tell, she looked to be no more than in her early 40s…

**Naruto:** If you want a fight old woman… you got it!

* * *

Kakashi and the others were with the Hyuugas as they made their way through the village. Soon after, they arrived at a building with seven rings on its front. This is where they were headed and they entered…

**Kiba:** Atsuko…! Aren't you looking lovely as usual…?

She walked up wearing a long white form fitting habit with amber colored wings embroidered across her bosom. It also had a couple of amber colored lines across the wrists and a couple extended from under the arms to the bottom of the robe.(1)

**Atsuko:** Why thank you… *smiling warmly*

"What was that…?" bellowed a male voice from behind Atsuko. A big guy walked up and stood beside her with an unpleasant look on his face. He wore similar garments as Atsuko but with it being white and brown instead of amber.

"What did you say about my girl?"

**Kiba:** *stammering* … Your-Your-Yo-… Your girl… I-I-I… I… didn't say anything, I mean… I said that she looked as nice as she usually does, I mean… Who said what? *beads of sweat falling*

Kiba was clearly intimidated by this 6'8" mountain of muscle. The guy claimed that Atsuko was his, but the two were so different. She gave the impression that she was sweet and kind, while he seemed like he would break people's bones just for fun. He had short brown hair, a big sloping forehead, and his piercing brown eyes didn't help with the comfort level.

**Atsuko:** Yuuma, behave… *warm smile* …I'm sorry for my fiancé, he's very protective of me. To be honest, he's just a big ol' teddy bear. Did he scare you?

**Kiba:** *looks at Yuuma* … _More like a big grizzly bear… _N-No, it's gonna take more than a teddy bear to scare me… _A giant one that could probably kill with one swipe of its claws is another thing…_

**Kurenai:** Fiancé? Aren't you just 17 years old…?

**Atsuko:** Yes, and Yuuma, my kuma, is only 16. It's an old clan tradition for the male and female for each title to marry so that the future generation can consist of stronger offspring.

**Kurenai:** So you're forced to marry someone you barely know…?

**Atsuko:** Heavens no…! It's no longer practiced and people are allowed to marry who they please. Since it takes years to pick from the selected candidates, many of us get to know each other very well. It just so happens that my kuma and I really hit it off!

**Yuuma:** _I really wish she wouldn't call me that in front of other people…_

She noticed a few more girls walk by and asked Hinata to come along. They headed down the hall and Atsuko gave Yuuma a sweet kiss on the cheek as they went their separate ways.

**Kiba:** The size difference is monstrous…

**Kurenai:** Yeah… What did she mean about the whole selected candidates and titles? What will Hinata be doing? *looks to Hiashi*

**Hiashi:** In this clan, there are seven titles that are up for bid every 20 or so years. The selected candidates are usually kids in their teens that show the specific qualities of one of these titles. These qualities aren't necessarily required, but it helps things run more smoothly. It just so happens that Hinata is currently in the running for one of these positions.

**Kiba:** Hinata wants to be in one of these positions…?

**Shino:** That doesn't sound much like her…

**Hiashi:** It's more of an apprenticeship until it is felt that they are ready for that kind of responsibility… Her grandparents suggested it as secrets of the clan would be revealed to her, and with them she would be better prepared to protect herself and anyone she chose.

**Kakashi:** But you don't really like the idea…

**Hiashi:** … If she were to achieve a title, she would do me proud. It would be very similar to being the head of the Hyuuga clan… but there's a drawback…

* * *

He stood up and before the woman's eyes, his blonde hair turned red. The two locked red eyes and out of nowhere…

"Oh how precious," she squealed.

**Naruto:** Hu-… Huh? *sweat-drop*

"You look so adorable with red hair and eyes like mine! I can't wait to see what comes with this change!!"

She took a stance that caught Naruto's attention. It was one from his Dragon clan's scroll…

**Naruto:** Wait a minute… You-…! You're a…

"A dragon just like you…"

She quickly advanced on him. She threw a punch which he brushed off easily. She threw another punch followed by another and a few kicks as well, all which Naruto easily blocked and avoided.

"Very good, kid… You may look like a hatchling, but you seem to be a very strong one. Now let's see just how much stronger…"

She attacked once again, but this time with more force and speed. Each punch or kick that Naruto intercepted began to sting more and more… until… POW!!

A punch bypassed Naruto's guard and made contact with his face. This opened him up to a flurry of more punches and kicks. After the first punch, she placed a quick kick in his gut. As he began to bend over, she connected with an elbow to the nose causing a spurt of blood to come out.

Naruto began to stumble back but she wasn't done with him just yet. She brought her left leg up and kicked Naruto across the face, fully turned and back kicked Naruto in the stomach. She then, with her right, kicked Naruto and made him buckle to a knee. She tried to kick him across the face again but Naruto ducked. She quickly kicked at him once more as he rose from the ground…

She connected with a straight side kick to the face and the force of the attack propelled both combatants back. She rolled back to a vertical base, as did Naruto... though woozily.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Come on hatchling, I know that you're stronger than this… You've just got to be better than this, otherwise I'd be sorely disappointed."

Naruto wiped the blood from his nose. The thought of using a summon had popped into his head, but he wanted to fight this one on his own. He wiped the blood on his clothes and made his usual sign…

**Naruto:** "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

He created four clones and they all crouched to the ground. The woman was amazed.

**Naruto:** _She's really good… I don't think I'd be able to beat her by using Dragon clan techniques. She's more experienced with 'em than I am…_

With her ability, she could tell that each of the Narutos were focusing their chakra intensely. The feeling was overwhelming… especially when they let out a mighty roar as they yelled…

**Narutos:** LET'S GO!!!

She watched as they all jumped from their starting positions to freeze in place the next second…

"_This technique, it's…"_

Before she could finish her thought, she felt a blow to the gut. As she bent, both of her feet were swept from underneath her body. A second later, she had been kicked into the air. She was intercepted by two heel kicks to her body and as she plummeted to the ground, she heard the Narutos exclaim…

**Narutos:** "NARUTO UZUMAKI'S SHADOW STAR BARRAGE"!!

She crashed to the ground and the impact caused her to spit up blood and created a small crater. The Narutos began celebrating their victory, but it was short lived. The old woman started to move around in her crater, slowly picking herself up…

**Naruto:** Why don't you just give up old lady…? I don't want to have to hurt you any more than I already have. Give up and come quietly…!!

"Like I'd lose to some _hatchling_… You're a hundred years too soon to defeat me…"

**Naruto:** YOU KNOW WHAT…!!? YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF WITH ALL THIS HATCHLING TALK!! STAY DOWN AND YOU WON'T GET HURT, YOU _OLD HAG_!!

She just laughed it off, the insult and the pain she experienced up to this point. She began to remove articles of her clothing. She unbuttoned her jacket and pulled off her skirt revealing a black half shirt and short tights. She dropped her uniform to the ground and rushed at the Narutos. As it crashed with a thud, Naruto realized…

**Naruto:** _Oh shi-…!!_

Once she got close enough, she spun in place, transforming as she did. From this, Naruto could tell that she intended to trip him and his clones up with her now scaly dragon tail. Using the "Shadow Star", the Narutos avoided this and launched another assault.

As she was once again being pelted by blows from Naruto and his clones, she continued with her transformation. She grew a pair of green wings with a red membrane and a crown of four small horns on her head. Her eyes completely turned red with the exception of white irises and red pupils.

Her transformation complete, she fanned her wings and spun in place. She created a whirlwind strong enough to stop the Narutos' pace and knock them on their tails. With an opening, she cycled through seals…

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Blast"!!

She spit a fireball in the shape of a dragon that destroyed one of the clones but just missed the others. She flew higher into the air and, at great speeds, dove into the ground. She left a hole as she tunneled through and up from the ground.

She burst through right between the four remaining Narutos and stopped in the air to cycle through seals. While they were distracted by her, they didn't notice the ground crumbling under them. As it gave way, they fell in.

They hit the bottom of the pit and saw the hole the woman had created as she tunneled. She had tunneled down and turned at 90 degrees one way and back up.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Pit Fire"!!

She blew fire into the hole where she began. The Narutos saw this and knew what was coming. They quickly tried to boost the real one out of there as the fire exploded into the pit…

The flames were right on his tail, literally, as he barely escaped being roasted alive. He had gotten out of one trap and into another. Seeing an opening, he was grabbed by his flaming tail in mid-air…

**Naruto:** AAHH!! MY TAIL!! MY TAIL!! IT BURNS!! PUT IT OUT!!! *flailing about*

"STOP STRUGGLING," she yelled. "_Wait a minute… he's struggling…? That can't be, I have his tail. He should be…"_

Naruto had been swinging back and forth and before the woman could finish her thought, he head butted her in the stomach, causing her to release her hold.

He backed away and began to charge his chakra in his hands. She saw this and did the same…

**Both:** "DRAGON WAVE"!!

They both launched their attacks and the explosion forced them back. When the smoke cleared, Naruto wasn't there. She could tell that he was quickly advancing on her position from behind. She quickly spun around trying to slow him down with the gust from her wings, then attempted to fly away. She was surprised to see a golden haired, golden eyed Naruto directly in her face…

Just a few feet away, Naruto had changed his form. The woman had felt this spike in power but hadn't had the time to react as Naruto was currently right in front of her…

**Naruto:** "SOLAR FLARE"!!

A golden beam of chakra exploded from his fingertip and into the air. The old woman was now nursing a burn on her left arm and a hole in her limp wing.

**Naruto:** Just give up old lady and no one'll have to get hurt… *hair turns white*

"You…_ (Seethes)_ … little brat!! Using our rival clan's techniques…! There's no way I'm giving up now!! I WON'T LOSE TO A STAR!!"(2)

She pulled herself together and began cycling through hand seals. Using his "Shadow Star", Naruto tried to put a stop to her attempt. He got to her in time… but the wrong one. She opened her eyes and they glimmered. Naruto was caught in her gaze as he focused on the pupil of her eyes. He froze in place as her genjutsu took effect. Naruto's eyes opened and he was falling to the earth at great speeds while being tied and bound. He frantically tried to get free but he just couldn't seem to. The ground was coming up extremely fast and Naruto had no way of saving himself. He quickly closed in on the ground and…

Sakura and Yuuki had finally caught up to Naruto. When they did, Naruto appeared to be in a trance similar to Yuuki's. He started to teeter and tried to scream as he fell to the ground. Before he crashed, Sasuke showed up to catch him. Sakura realized that Naruto must have been caught in some genjutsu and rushed to help him. As he now lay there, he began to violently twitch before… he finally stopped.

**Sakura:** Release!! *placing two fingers on Naruto*

Something was wrong. Naruto didn't seem to be snapping out of it. He wouldn't even twitch anymore. Was she too late?

She and Yuuki began yelling for help as they carried Naruto into the manor. Both Natsuki and Haruto heard their cries and Haruto carried Naruto the rest of the way. Natsuki quickly checked his vitals and his pupils. Looking at his eyes, she was able to put two and two together. She cycled through seals and seven chakra rings appeared around her body: one on each limb, one around her head, and two behind her shoulders. She took off Naruto's headband, removed the ring around her head, and placed it on his.

**Natsuki:** … Release!! *places fingers on Naruto's head*

Naruto's eyes opened and he slowly sat up. He didn't know what hit him, but he would never forget it. He was still so shook up that he couldn't seem to stop shivering. He looked to be in bad shape, but at least it wasn't as bad as Yuuki and Sakura feared.

**Natsuki:** Naruto, you're in pretty bad shape… You should lie down so that I may heal your injuries.

Naruto complied and laid back down while Natsuki checked him for anything serious. She cycled through her seals and placed her hand on Naruto's chest. The chakra ring around her right wrist disappeared and reappeared around Naruto's.

**Sakura:** What are you doing?

**Natsuki:** He has a broken rib as well as being mentally fatigued… As long as he keeps my halos on I can heal him by the end of the day.

**Sakura:** You can do that…?

**Yuu:** That's incredible…!

**Natsuki:** Yes, many members of my clan possess the ability to do this… some more than others. We can heal just about any bodily damage with our jutsu. We can mend torn flesh and regenerate broken bone as long as we have the chakra supply and time.

**Sakura:** That's good to hear… It's good that you were here, but we have to do something about the person that did this to Naruto…!

**Natsuki:** I agree… Giving a child these kinds of injuries… What do you have to say for yourself, Hitomi?

A figure jumped in through the open window and kneeled before Natsuki…

**Hitomi:** I'm sorry milady… He upset me and I let my emotions get the best of me… (3)

**Naruto:** YOU!!! *jumps up*

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Yuuki is stolen away in the middle of the night and Naruto confronts her kidnapper...

Meanwhile, the others head to a building where Hinata will be tested...

Next chapter: The tests begin...

**Side note...**

(1) Habit – garb of a particular rank, profession, religious order, etc. Fashion courtesy of Raquel Mayol's otome dress of My-Otome 0~~

(2) "Star Warrior", Naruto's other clan. From the moment he used his "Shadow Star" he was made out to be one. The "star warriors" and "beast warriors", the Dragon clan in particular, had been rivals for many years.

(3) She doesn't have a face as angelic as Natsuki, but her winning smile more than makes up for that… if she's smiling that is. Her trademark red eyes burn with passion and determination. Her hair is tied up with a spiked tail (like Anko) as red as her eyes. Another "old" lady that could give Tsunade a run for her money in the breasts department. In all, she's a 5'4" warrior with both power and experience on her side.


	55. The Tests Begin A Declaration Is Made

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

A shadow crept through the manor. Silently and slowly, it made its way through the halls. It finally reached its destination… the boys' room. It placed its hand on the door, but…

"Just what do you think you're doing at this time of night?"

The shadowy figure slowly turned around to see a woman with red eyes glaring back…

She appeared behind Yuuki out of nowhere and startled her…

**Yuu:** What…!? Where did you come from?! Who are you?! And why are you staking out my brother's room?

"Brother? Do you mean, Naruto Uzumaki?"

**Yuu:** Yea-… Yeah… If you're after him, I'll fight you! I won't let anyone hurt him...!

"Then you must come with me, I have a need for you."

**Yuu:** Like hell I would…!

She looked up and noticed her sparkling red eyes. She began to feel drowsy as a red-eyed, jade dragon puffed a cloud of mist in her face. Her head drooped and she began to topple over but the red-eyed woman grabbed her and disappeared into the darkness.

_The next morning…_

**Sakura: **_(Yawns)_… Mmm… *stretches* … Huh?

She looked over and noticed that Yuuki wasn't there. She figured that maybe she had already gotten up and was in the restroom, but after an hour of getting ready for the day and no sign of Yuuki, she began to worry.

**Sakura:** Kurenai sensei, have you seen Yuuki?

After getting dressed, Naruto and Sakura went in search of Yuuki… which didn't take very long due to Naruto's ability. A few minutes into the search, they found her outside in the giant garden.

**Naruto+Sakura:** YUUKI!!

She was just sitting there as if she was in some kind of trance…

**Sakura:** Yuuki, where have you been? *no response* …What could have happened to her?

Not too far away from their location was the red-eyed woman, and at the mention of her presence, she fled. Naruto told Sakura to see to his sister while he chased the perpetrator through the garden.

**Naruto:** WAIT!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!!

"I WAS ONLY AFTER A LITTLE INFORMATION," she yelled back.

**Naruto:** IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

She stopped and turned to face him only to say, "I'd like to see you try."

It could be seen that her uniform was similar to those of the servants in the manor, but he couldn't recognize her. Naruto didn't stop as he kept up his speed, charging the mysterious woman. He barreled right for her only for her to jump aside. He stopped quickly but received a kick to the face. As he stumbled back, he received a punch to the gut and another kick causing him to fall on his back.

"Oh come on… I thought you would be better than this. What kind of warrior lets an old woman like me kick his scaly tail so easily?"

**Naruto:** If you want a fight old woman… you got it!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi and the others were with the Hyuugas as they made their way through the village. Soon after, they arrived at a building with seven rings on its front. This is where they were headed and they entered…

**Kurenai:** So you're forced to marry someone you barely know…?

**Atsuko:** It's no longer practiced and people are allowed to marry who they please. Since it takes years to pick from the selected candidates, many of us get to know each other very well. It just so happens that my kuma and I really hit it off!

She noticed a few more girls walk by and asked Hinata to come along. They headed down the hall and Atsuko gave Yuuma a sweet kiss on the cheek as they went their separate ways.

**Kurenai:** Yeah… What did she mean about the whole selected candidates and titles? What will Hinata be doing? *looks to Hiashi*

**Hiashi:** In this clan, there are seven titles that are up for bid every 20 or so years. The selected candidates are usually kids in their teens that show the specific qualities of one of these titles. These qualities aren't necessarily required, but it helps things run more smoothly. It just so happens that Hinata is currently in the running for one of these positions. It's more of an apprenticeship until it is felt that they are ready for that kind of responsibility… Her grandparents suggested it as secrets of the clan would be revealed to her, and with them she would be better prepared to protect herself and anyone she chose.

**Kakashi:** But you don't really like the idea…

**Hiashi:** … If she were to achieve a title, she would do me proud. It would be very similar to being the head of the Hyuuga clan… but there's a drawback…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Both:** "DRAGON WAVE"!!

They both launched their attacks and the explosion forced them back. When the smoke cleared, Naruto wasn't there. She could tell that he was quickly advancing on her position from behind. She quickly spun around trying to slow him down with the gust from her wings, then attempted to fly away. She was surprised to see a golden haired, golden eyed Naruto directly in her face…

Just a few feet away, Naruto had changed his form. The woman had felt this spike in power but hadn't had the time to react as Naruto was currently right in front of her…

**Naruto:** "SOLAR FLARE"!!

A golden beam of chakra exploded from his fingertip and into the air. The old woman was now nursing a burn on her left arm and a hole in her limp wing.

**Naruto:** Just give up old lady and no one'll have to get hurt… *hair turns white*

"You…_ (Seethes)_ … little brat!! Using our rival clan's techniques…! There's no way I'm giving up now!! I WON'T LOSE TO A STAR!!"

She pulled herself together and began cycling through hand seals. Using his "Shadow Star", Naruto tried to put a stop to her attempt. He got to her in time… but the wrong one. She opened her eyes and they glimmered. Naruto was caught in her gaze as he focused on the pupil of her eyes. He froze in place as her genjutsu took effect. Naruto's eyes opened and he was falling to the earth at great speeds while being tied and bound. He frantically tried to get free but he just couldn't seem to. The ground was coming up extremely fast and Naruto had no way of saving himself. He quickly closed in on the ground and…

Sakura and Yuuki had finally caught up to Naruto. When they did, Naruto appeared to be in a trance similar to Yuuki's. He started to teeter and tried to scream as he fell to the ground. Before he crashed, Sasuke showed up to catch him. Sakura realized that Naruto must have been caught in some genjutsu and rushed to help him. As he now lay there, he began to violently twitch before… he finally stopped.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsuki:** … Release!! *places fingers on Naruto's head*

Naruto's eyes opened and he slowly sat up. He didn't know what hit him, but he would never forget it. He was still so shook up that he couldn't seem to stop shivering. He looked to be in bad shape, but at least it wasn't as bad as Yuuki and Sakura feared.

**Natsuki:** Naruto, you're in pretty bad shape… You should lie down so that I may heal your injuries.

Naruto complied and laid back down while Natsuki checked him for anything serious. She cycled through her seals and placed her hand on Naruto's chest. The chakra ring around her right wrist disappeared and reappeared around Naruto's.

**Natsuki:** He has a broken rib as well as being mentally fatigued… As long as he keeps my halos on I can heal him by the end of the day.

**Sakura:** That's good to hear… It's good that you were here, but we have to do something about the person that did this to Naruto…!

**Natsuki:** I agree… Giving a child these kinds of injuries… What do you have to say for yourself, Hitomi?

A figure jumped in through the open window and kneeled before Natsuki…

**Hitomi:** I'm sorry milady… He upset me and I let my emotions get the best of me…

**Naruto:** YOU!!! *jumps up*

* * *

**The Tests Begin...! A Declaration Is Made!**

He began to feel the effects of earlier once again and decided it best to sit down for the moment… just for the moment!

**Sasuke: **_This woman…! She's the same one that Naruto was fighting with earlier… Just how strong is she? _

**Natsuki: **I know it's been a while since you've had a good fight that excited you, but that's no excuse to…

**Hitomi: **But I wouldn't have gone so far if I didn't think the hatchling couldn't handle it. He's very strong for his age. If he continues to grow, then who knows… *smiles at Naruto*

**Natsuki: **Yes… I had a feeling that he was strong, even for a "hatchling"… *smiles*

**Naruto: **Wait… You know about what I am too…? And how do you know so much about me?! *pointing at Hitomi*

**Hitomi: **Yesterday when I heard your name and I caught your scent, I became intrigued. Last night I found your sister trying to sneak into your room. I put her under genjutsu and milked her for information. To keep from raising suspicion, I placed her in the garden… but before I could remove the genjutsu you showed up. I hadn't intended on fighting you so soon, but… I'm very glad that I had the chance! *smiles at Naruto* … I can tell that you have great potential to become a promising warrior, and I'm excited to see how much stronger you'll become. I apologize for going overboard with my genjutsu… *bows head*

**Sasuke: **_So even Naruto has a weakness, even with his power… _

**Naruto: **It's fine, it just means that there's something that I have to work on if I want to be really strong…! *smiling back*

**Haruto: **I'm sorry to break up this touching moment, but we have to get going or we'll be late for the rest of the tests…

**Natsuki: **Oh, right… Naruto, I'm sorry but if I'm to properly heal you, you're going to have to come along… Is that alright?

Naruto nodded as he slowly stood to his feet. He nearly fell until Yuuki caught him…

**Yuu: **Don't worry brother, I'll be your crutch if you need me…

They made their way out of the room and out of the manor…

**Hitomi: **_Naruto is his name, eh… That look in his eyes, there's no doubt that he's…_

Naruto and Hinata's grandparents and Sasuke, Yuuki, and Sakura finally arrived at their destination. It was a big building with seven rings on the front of it. They entered and soon found Hiashi's group, but there was one person missing…

**Yuu: **Huh? Where's Hinata?

**Atsuko: **The testing's already begun. Right now they're taking a written exam, but they should be out in a short while…

**Naruto: **So what are we doing here?

**Natsuki: **Hinata and many others are going to appeal to "The Fallen" in a number of tests.

**Naruto: **"The Fallen"? Tests…?

Natsuki could see that Naruto didn't understand, so she explained…

**Natsuki: **"The Fallen" are those that have formerly held one of the seven specific titles Hinata and the others will be vying for. There are two positions, a male and a female, under each title and some have already been filled. Currently, there are only two spots under one title left. They'll be judging on how well the candidates are doing throughout the tests that they have received over the years.

**Naruto: **I get it… I think… Boy, I feel sorry for Hinata having to take these tests. I hope she's up for it… By the way… what kind of tests…?

Before his question could be answered, some girls walked by at the end of the hall. Along with them was Hinata, following suit. The group followed as well.

**Natsuki: **Naruto, you're going to have to stick as close to me as possible. That way your recovery will be quickened. I can inform you on things you don't understand, and you can keep me company. *smiles*

Naruto nodded and followed her to her seat in an outdoor auditorium near a small pond. The rest did the same as a small audience filed in as well. As they took their seats, Natsuki could tell that Naruto was still feeling the effects of his fight…

**Natsuki: **_(chuckles)_… Hitomi did quite the number on you… I'm sorry, but… I haven't seen her that happy in such a long time… Not since…

**Naruto: **What was with that old lady anyway? One minute she was trying to kill me and the next she couldn't stop smiling at me. She even seemed happy to see me…

**Natsuki: **… It's probably because of how you look. Even I can see it… you look very similar to her son. Being this close to you, I can also tell that you're as strong now as he was when he was around your age. It's very nostalgic…

**Naruto: **… Wha-… What ever happened to this guy?

**Natsuki: **She traveled when she got old enough to venture out on her own. Shortly after, she started a family of her own. When the kids were grown, she returned here and started working in our employ… *sadly looks down* ……… Her son died… a long time ago in a place far from here. We received word that he had died protecting his friends and family. Hitomi was never quite the same after that… *looks over at a sad looking Naruto* … That was until you arrived. She seemed to have cheered up instantly. She's most likely glad that you're here. I have to admit I am as well, I haven't seen my dear friend smile like that in so long… *smiles at Naruto*

Hinata and the others were now standing out front on stage. Other than her, there were three other girls and four guys. From the looks of it, they all appeared to be wearing similar outfits as Atsuko, except the girls' were white and lavender while the guys' were white and indigo.

Into view walked people in similar robes but they were black instead of white. Among them was Hinata's grandfather, Haruto. Natsuki explained that he formerly held one of the titles and so he had the right to be one of the judges. They took their seats and began by introducing the candidates…

**A/N:**

Taiki - **A 12 year old male that stands at 4'7", has big, shining green eyes, and blonde hair. Nothing distinguishing about him other than how nervous he looked on stage.**

Hikaru - **A 14 year old male standing at 4'9", has light green eyes, and short, slick black hair. Looks like his twin sister.**

Hideaki - **A 14 year old male standing 5'1", has amber colored eyes, and short white hair. He has a scar on his cheek that looks like a cross.**

Daiki - **A 15 year old male that stands 5'3", has big brown eyes, and short light blue hair. He's the closest thing to perfection anyone can get. Surely the favorite to win out of the selection of guys.**

Hinata – **Although she has made it this far, she is seen as the least likely to proceed any further. She's gradually improved over the years, but not to the likes of "The Fallen". Due to her grandparents' pleas, she's been allowed to continue. This may be her last chance to appeal to the judges.**

Hikari - **A 14 year old female standing at 4'9", has light green eyes, and black hair with a green ribbon. Looks like her twin brother, Hikaru.**

Mitsuko - **A 13 year old female that stands at 4'7", has light brown hair, and matching eyes. **

Atsuko - **A 15 year old female, stands 4'8", has eyes as blue and clear as the ocean, and red hair. The definite favorite among the females to proceed in this contest.**

The judges then announced that these participants would be tested on their expertise in weaponry, healing, their assortment of jutsu, and other abilities.

_Skiping ahead… _

The judges were pleasantly surprised to see that most of the candidates had done very well with the tests so far. They had completed all but one. At the moment, they were in a brief recess…

**Naruto: **Wow Hinata…! You were great!

**Yuu: **You were so amazing!

**Hinata: **Do… Do you really think so?

**Naruto: **Yeah…

**Sakura: **If you keep it up, you could definitely win…

**Natsuki: **I agree… I knew you could do it!

**Hiashi:** At your word, she will come and live here…

**Naruto: **Huh? What? What are you saying!? If she stays here then she won't be living in the Leaf Village anymore…

**Hiashi: **Of course… It is for the best… She does take after her mother and her clan after all…

Hinata began to look depressed…

**Naruto: **But… that isn't right…! Why would you do something like that?

**Hiashi: **If she took more after the Hyuuga clan, then she would be the rightful heiress… but the circumstances are different. Instead she could be deemed one of the heads of this clan. If she is, then she needs to be with them. In order to do that, one of two things need to happen… She either moves to their village to be with them… or they move to the Leaf Village in order to follow her. Seeing as this has been their home for generations…

**Naruto: **But…!

"He's right, you know…?"

**Naruto+Yuu: **Huh?

**Sakura: **You're…

**Hinata: **Daiki…

**Daiki: **It's what's best for her… staying here. It would just be easier to learn from and lead her people if she lived here.

**Naruto: **What are you saying?

**Daiki: **You should keep your nose out of it. This doesn't concern you…

**Naruto+Yuu: **What!!?

**Daiki: **You aren't a part of this clan, much less this village…

**Naruto: **Oh yeah…! And what makes you or this clan better than any other that it has the right to say that people aren't allowed to decide where or how they want to live…!?

**Daiki: **Don't you know…? We're said to be the "Angels of the land", "divine blessings" and perhaps the greatest in history. I believe that Hinata should stay here, among her own…

**Naruto: **Oh yeah…! *getting in his face* …You're not so great! Besides, it should be up to Hinata whether or not she stays or goes!

**Natsuki: **You don't have to worry about something like that for at least a couple of years… *getting the boys' attention* … I would love it if she were to stay, and although she is progressing nicely, it's not yet time. She still isn't quite ready.

**Sakura: **And why is that?

**Natsuki: **In our clan, the abilities one is capable of using isn't the only way to tell one's development. The number of halos and the size and shape of the wings is also taken into account. It's a sign of growth.

**Sakura: **Her growth…? You mean the ones that look like they could belong to a fairy…?

**Natsuki: **Yes… the abilities, the wings, and the number of halos all differ with each individual to sum up one's development. Although her wings look like that of a "fairy-princess", I believe that Hinata has great potential within herself.

**Sakura: **_I didn't say anything about a "fairy-princess"… _

**Daiki: **Exactly…! And the best way for her to reach that potential is to stay here…

**Naruto: **You know what…!

"It is now time to go through with the final test. The candidates will be showing how graceful and powerful they are by displaying," a judge stated.

Naruto didn't get a chance to speak his mind as Hinata and the others had to return to the front…

**Naruto: **HEY…!! Where are you going!? I'm not finished with you…!!

**Daiki: **Oh but you are… We're quite finished here… I don't have time to waste on the likes of you!

**Naruto: **Why you…!!

Naruto was quickly seized by Kakashi in an attempt to keep him from doing something reckless.

**Kurenai: **_(Sigh)_… This kid just doesn't know when to quit…

**Kiba: **That idiot's always been this hot-headed and stubborn…

**Yuu: **Hey…!

**Kakashi: **Calm down, Naruto…! This matter doesn't concern us so there's no point in getting so worked up over it. Let's take our seats and watch the rest of the contest…

Reluctantly, Naruto went back to his seat. The last part of the competition would be taking place now. The guys were up and their task would be a show of strength. First up would be none other than Daiki…

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto as he continued to pout in his seat…

**Natsuki: **You know… you shouldn't take what Daiki said to heart. I'm sure he didn't mean it… at least a little bit of it. It's just… sometimes young boys do silly things for girls they like…

**Naruto: **Yeah, I know what you mean pretty well. He… Wait a minute, he likes her. Is that what that was all about?

She looked up to see Hinata talking a nervous Taiki into going on and doing his best. Even if he didn't win, it would be better to try than to chicken out…

**Natsuki: **I don't even think he's the only one. Because of how kind she is, and her ties to a noble clan in the Leaf Village, Daiki's taken a particular liking to her. Can you blame him for something like that…?

**Naruto: ***scrunches up face* … Yeah, well… You would think that if he really cared for her the way you say he does, he would want to see her happy. For that to happen, she should be allowed to make her own decisions.

**Natsuki: **You're right… It's entirely up to her whether she stays or goes… but I wonder what she would decide if he proposed to her…

**Naruto: **Pro-… Propose? He… He couldn't possibly do something like that. They're both still too young to get married, right?

**Natsuki: **They are, but that doesn't mean that they can't arrange it for the future. It happens all the time… If that were to happen, she may then have a reason to stay…

A few beads of sweat formed on the back of Naruto's head. He didn't know what to say or do…

**Natsuki: **There may be one way to give her some time to fully think things over however…

**Naruto: **Yeah, what is it?

**Natsuki: **If someone else professed feelings for her other than Daiki… then maybe she could take the time while she finishes her development to come to a decision about who she wants to be with and where her home will be.

**Naruto: **Yeah… that sounds like a good idea… but who…? *thinking*

A bead of sweat formed as Naruto looked up and noticed a certain lady eyeing him…

**Naruto: **_She… She couldn't possibly mean me… could she?_ Hold… Hold on there! You can't mean me, I… I don't think of her in that way. We're… We're just friends… I'd be leading her on if I did something like that…

**Natsuki: **I'm not saying that you should or shouldn't, I'm just throwing it out there. Even if you don't think you have _those _kinds of feelings for her… do you really want to see her do anything she doesn't want to? You seemed to be kind of upset about it before…

The guys' portion had come to an end and the girls made their way to the front. Daiki quickly grabbed the attention of the audience…

**Daiki: **I would like to take this opportunity to announce that when this is over, one day I plan to marry Hinata Hyuuga…

Everyone was shocked at this sudden change in the atmosphere, Hinata and Akira more than anyone.

**Akira: **WHA-… WHAT!!!? What does he mean by that?! Why Hinata?!

**Daiki: **With her help, we can procure and maintain a healthy relationship with the Leaf Village. Most importantly, I know she would make a great wife…

**Naruto: **LIKE HELL SHE WOULD!! *jumps up from his seat*

Hiashi and the other Leaf ninjas just shook their heads at the loudmouth's outburst.

**Naruto: ***realizes what he said* …I-I mean, I'm sure she'll make a great wife one day, but… there's no way she'll be your wife now! You can't just decide things yourself!! *begins swaying*

**Daiki: **This has nothing to do with you…! Why do you have to keep butting in?

**Naruto: ***regains himself* …She's my friend and I care about her…! More importantly, she's a person! If you want me to butt-out, then you should think of her as one instead of a way of gaining a little more power!

**Daiki: **Like I keep saying, this isn't any of your business…

**Naruto: **Yeah, well I'm making it my business!!

**Daiki: **Are you serious? Are you… Are you challenging me for Hinata's hand?

**Naruto: ***scrunches up face* … Well… not really. I'm not really looking to get married anytime soon…

Everyone dropped on their faces. He was making such a big fuss for nothing…!

**Naruto: **But I won't let you or anyone else marry her for selfish reasons!!

**Hinata: **_Naruto… _

**Daiki: **Very well then… We'll settle this tomorrow. If I win, then you'll have to stay out of this matter and if you win, I'll drop it for the time being…

**Naruto: **Fine! *sits back down*

* * *

**End of chapter...**

During Hinata's competition, someone gets on Naruto's bad side and he on their's...

A fight is declared while the competition comes to an end...

Next chapter: Why do you fight?!


	56. Why Do You Fight?

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Hitomi: **Yesterday when I heard your name and I caught your scent, I became intrigued. Last night I found your sister trying to sneak into your room. I put her under genjutsu and milked her for information. To keep from raising suspicion, I placed her in the garden… but before I could remove the genjutsu you showed up. I hadn't intended on fighting you so soon, but… I'm very glad that I had the chance! *smiles at Naruto* … I can tell that you have great potential to become a promising warrior, and I'm excited to see how much stronger you'll become. I apologize for going overboard with my genjutsu… *bows head*

**Naruto: **It's fine, it just means that there's something that I have to work on if I want to be really strong…! *smiling back*

**Haruto: **I'm sorry to break up this touching moment, but we have to get going or we'll be late for the rest of the tests…

**Natsuki: **Oh, right… Naruto, I'm sorry but if I'm to properly heal you, you're going to have to come along… Is that alright?

Naruto nodded as he slowly stood to his feet. He nearly fell until Yuuki caught him…

**Yuu: **Don't worry brother, I'll be your crutch if you need me…

They made their way out of the room and out of the manor…

**Hitomi: **_Naruto is his name, eh… That look in his eyes, there's no doubt that he's…_

Naruto and Hinata's grandparents and Sasuke, Yuuki, and Sakura finally arrived at their destination. It was a big building with seven rings on the front of it. They entered and soon found Hiashi's group, but there was one person missing…

**Naruto: **So what are we doing here?

**Natsuki: **Hinata and many others are going to appeal to "The Fallen" in a number of tests.

**Naruto: **"The Fallen"? Tests…?

Natsuki could see that Naruto didn't understand, so she explained…

**Natsuki: **"The Fallen" are those that have formerly held one of the seven specific titles Hinata and the others will be vying for. There are two positions, a male and a female, under each title and some have already been filled. Currently, there are only two spots under one title left. They'll be judging on how well the candidates are doing throughout the tests that they have received over the years.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsuki: **Naruto, you're going to have to stick as close to me as possible. That way your recovery will be quickened. I can inform you on things you don't understand, and you can keep me company. *smiles*

Naruto nodded and followed her to her seat in an outdoor auditorium near a small pond. The rest did the same as a small audience filed in as well. As they took their seats, Natsuki could tell that Naruto was still feeling the effects of his fight…

**Natsuki: **_(chuckles)_… Hitomi did quite the number on you… I'm sorry, but… I haven't seen her that happy in such a long time… Not since…

**Naruto: **What was with that old lady anyway? One minute she was trying to kill me and the next she couldn't stop smiling at me. She even seemed happy to see me…

**Natsuki: **… It's probably because of how you look. Even I can see it… you look very similar to her son. Being this close to you, I can also tell that you're as strong now as he was when he was around your age. It's very nostalgic…

**Naruto: **… Wha-… What ever happened to this guy?

**Natsuki: **She traveled when she got old enough to venture out on her own. Shortly after, she started a family of her own. When the kids were grown, she returned here and started working in our employ… *sadly looks down* ……… Her son died… a long time ago in a place far from here. We received word that he had died protecting his friends and family. Hitomi was never quite the same after that… *looks over at a sad looking Naruto* … That was until you arrived. She seemed to have cheered up instantly. She's most likely glad that you're here. I have to admit I am as well, I haven't seen my dear friend smile like that in so long… *smiles at Naruto*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The judges were pleasantly surprised to see that most of the candidates had done very well with the tests so far. They had completed all but one. At the moment, they were in a brief recess…

**Naruto: **Wow Hinata…! You were great!

**Yuu: **You were so amazing!

**Hinata: **Do… Do you really think so?

**Naruto: **Yeah…

**Sakura: **If you keep it up, you could definitely win…

**Natsuki: **I agree… I knew you could do it!

**Hiashi:** At your word, she will come and live here…

**Naruto: **Huh? What? What are you saying!? If she stays here then she won't be living in the Leaf Village anymore…

**Hiashi: **Of course… It is for the best… She does take after her mother and her clan after all…

Hinata began to look depressed…

**Naruto: **But… that isn't right…! Why would you do something like that?

**Hiashi: **If she took more after the Hyuuga clan, then she would be the rightful heiress… but the circumstances are different. Instead she could be deemed one of the heads of this clan. If she is, then she needs to be with them. In order to do that, one of two things need to happen… She either moves to their village to be with them… or they move to the Leaf Village in order to follow her. Seeing as this has been their home for generations…

"He's right, you know…?"

**Hinata: **Daiki…

**Daiki: **It's what's best for her… staying here. It would just be easier to learn from and lead her people if she lived here.

**Naruto: **What are you saying?

**Daiki: **You should keep your nose out of it. This doesn't concern you…

**Naruto+Yuu: **What!!?

**Daiki: **You aren't a part of this clan, much less this village…

**Naruto: **Oh yeah…! And what makes you or this clan better than any other that it has the right to say that people aren't allowed to decide where or how they want to live…!?

**Daiki: **Don't you know…? We're said to be the "Angels of the land", "divine blessings" and perhaps the greatest in history. I believe that Hinata should stay here, among her own…

**Naruto: **Oh yeah…! *getting in his face* …You're not so great! Besides, it should be up to Hinata whether or not she stays or goes!

**Natsuki: **You don't have to worry about something like that for at least a couple of years… *getting the boys' attention* … I would love it if she were to stay, and although she is progressing nicely, it's not yet time. She still isn't quite ready.

**Sakura: **And why is that?

**Natsuki: **In our clan, the abilities one is capable of using isn't the only way to tell one's development. The number of halos and the size and shape of the wings is also taken into account. It's a sign of growth. The abilities, the wings, and the number of halos all differ with each individual to sum up one's development. Although her wings look like that of a "fairy-princess", I believe that Hinata has great potential within herself.

**Daiki: **Exactly…! And the best way for her to reach that potential is to stay here…

**Naruto: **You know what…!

"It is now time to go through with the final test. The candidates will be showing how graceful and powerful they are by displaying," a judge stated.

Naruto didn't get a chance to speak his mind as Hinata and the others had to return to the front…

**Naruto: **HEY…!! Where are you going!? I'm not finished with you…!!

**Daiki: **Oh but you are… We're quite finished here… I don't have time to waste on the likes of you!

**Naruto: **Why you…!!

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto as he continued to pout in his seat…

**Natsuki: **You know… you shouldn't take what Daiki said to heart. I'm sure he didn't mean it… at least a little bit of it. It's just… sometimes young boys do silly things for girls they like…

**Naruto: **Yeah, I know what you mean pretty well. He… Wait a minute, he likes her. Is that what that was all about?

**Natsuki: **I don't even think he's the only one. Because of how kind she is, and her ties to a noble clan in the Leaf Village, Daiki's taken a particular liking to her. Can you blame him for something like that…?

**Naruto: ***scrunches up face* … Yeah, well… You would think that if he really cared for her the way you say he does, he would want to see her happy. For that to happen, she should be allowed to make her own decisions.

**Natsuki: **You're right… It's entirely up to her whether she stays or goes… but I wonder what she would decide if he proposed to her…

**Naruto: **Pro-… Propose? He… He couldn't possibly do something like that. They're both still too young to get married, right?

**Natsuki: **They are, but that doesn't mean that they can't arrange it for the future. It happens all the time… If that were to happen, she may then have a reason to stay… If someone else professed feelings for her other than Daiki… then maybe she could take the time while she finishes her development to come to a decision about who she wants to be with and where her home will be.

**Naruto: **_She… She couldn't possibly mean me… could she?_ Hold… Hold on there! You can't mean me, I… I don't think of her in that way. We're… We're just friends… I'd be leading her on if I did something like that…

**Natsuki: **I'm not saying that you should or shouldn't, I'm just throwing it out there. Even if you don't think you have _those _kinds of feelings for her… do you really want to see her do anything she doesn't want to? You seemed to be kind of upset about it before…

The guys' portion had come to an end and the girls made their way to the front. Daiki quickly grabbed the attention of the audience…

**Daiki: **I would like to take this opportunity to announce that when this is over, one day I plan to marry Hinata Hyuuga…

Everyone was shocked at this sudden change in the atmosphere, Hinata and Akira more than anyone.

**Akira: **WHA-… WHAT!!!? What does he mean by that?! Why Hinata?!

**Daiki: **With her help, we can procure and maintain a healthy relationship with the Leaf Village. Most importantly, I know she would make a great wife…

**Naruto: **LIKE HELL SHE WOULD!! *jumps up from his seat*... *realizes what he said* …I-I mean, I'm sure she'll make a great wife one day, but… there's no way she'll be your wife now! You can't just decide things yourself!! *begins swaying*

**Daiki: **This has nothing to do with you…! Why do you have to keep butting in?

**Naruto: ***regains himself* …She's my friend and I care about her…! More importantly, she's a person! If you want me to butt-out, then you should think of her as one instead of a way of gaining a little more power!

**Daiki: **Like I keep saying, this isn't any of your business…

**Naruto: **Yeah, well I'm making it my business!!

**Daiki: **Are you serious? Are you… Are you challenging me for Hinata's hand?

**Naruto: ***scrunches up face* … Well… not really. I'm not really looking to get married anytime soon… But I won't let you or anyone else marry her for selfish reasons!!

**Hinata: **_Naruto… _

**Daiki: **Very well then… We'll settle this tomorrow. If I win, then you'll have to stay out of this matter and if you win, I'll drop it for the time being…

**Naruto: **Fine! *sits back down*

* * *

**Why Do You Fight?**

**Yuu: **_My brother's so cool! A little thick-headed, but cool!_

**Kurenai: **_Oh boy… _

**Shino: **_Here we go…_

**Sakura: **_That idiot…!_

**Sasuke: **_Always getting himself into fights…_

**Neji: **_He just can't seem to control himself…_

**Kiba: **_What's he thinking!? _

**Naruto: **_I'LL PULVERIZE THAT CREEP!! _

**Hiashi: **_Doesn't that boy know anything about restraint…?_

**Kakashi: **_(Sigh)_… _I'll definitely be hearing about this later… _

**Haruto: **Now that that has come to a momentary conclusion, let's get on with things…

It was now the girls' turn. Instead of showing their skills through a display of raw power, they would do it through grace. First up would be Hikari followed by Mitsuko, then Akira…

Like ballerinas, they twirled and danced across the stage beautifully. They drifted through the air as their wings fluttered and shined in the sunlight. Of the three, one stood out the most.

Akira skillfully showed her ability through elegant movement. Her four fairy-like wings sparkled exquisitely as she danced about. The crowd was in awe until she was done with her performance. They then exploded with applause.

**Akira: **Ha… Let's see you beat that…! I don't know what Daiki sees in you, but after that performance I'm sure he'll have a change of heart…

Done, Akira walked back to her place in line. It was now Hinata's turn. She would have a hard time winning over the crowd and the judges after Akira's performance. She hesitantly stepped before the crowd and the judges and prepared to put on her display.

**Daiki: **Go for it Hinata…! You'll do great! I know you will…!

Akira was upset by this and began staring daggers at both Daiki and Hinata. This just made her nervousness worse. She figured that after all that she had done, she may as well do it and get it over with…

She began to move with the crowd's eyes focused on her and her alone. She tried her best to imitate what she had seen and … she tripped and fell.

**Sakura: **Oh no…!

**Kurenai: **Hinata…

**Hanabi: **I… I hope she's alright…

**Natsuki: **She'll be just fine. All she has to do is keep up the effort…

**Hiashi: **Her lack of confidence could be her downfall. She's always had trouble with the both the Hyuuga style and her mother's clan.

Hinata began to sit up but it could be seen that she was embarrassed. She wouldn't even try to stand to her feet.

**Natsuki: **She looks as though she's lost her nerve. If she doesn't continue, then she won't have any chance of proceeding.

"She has a habit of tripping over her robe," one of the judges whispered.

"You would think that she would get over her clumsiness and be used to being in front of a crowd by now," another stated.

**Haruto: **Now, now…

Naruto began to shake in his seat. He couldn't stand that Hinata had come so far and was ready to just throw all her time and effort out the window…

**Naruto: **Grrrr… COME ON HINATA…! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!! YOU'VE COME THIS FAR, SO DON'T JUST GIVE UP!! AT LEAST TRY YOUR BEST! IF YOU FALL, GET UP AND TRY AGAIN! JUST KEEP IT UP UNTIL YOU'RE FINISHED! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL IT'S OVER!!

**Sakura+Yuu+Natsuki: **_Naruto… _

**Daiki: **_This kid and his big mouth again… He does nothing but disrupt things…! _

**Hinata: **_Naruto… _

A look of focus and determination appeared on her face. She pulled herself together and stood to her feet. She graciously bowed to the judges and politely informed them that she was going to try once more, but this time… this time she would do her best!

She took a deep breath and began. Like the others, she twirled and gracefully floated through the air. Her wings glistened in the setting sun as she hovered over the small pond. She touched down and spun on her toes as she danced across the pond. The water splashed and sparkled in her radiant light. She had magnificently blended the two styles from her father and mother's clans. The audience was mesmerized by her actions and uniqueness. Once done, she bowed and stepped out of the "spotlight" so that the judges could announce their decision.

The judges seemed to be talking amongst themselves. They had the contestants sit in with the audience while they discussed what would happen next. Hinata had done her best and hoped that it was good enough…

**Natsuki: ***Hinata walking up* …See…!? That's exactly what we've waited for! I told you that you had great potential…!

"I have to admit, I had my doubts… but the vast improvement that's been made in just one year's time is remarkable. For that, we still have a ways to go before rendering a final decision."

"Perhaps she is worth considering for the title," one of the elder judges said.

"If she had done that when it was asked of her, we would have been done with this already," another stated.

**Haruto: **We, "The Fallen", have come to a decision… We commend those that have given their best and showed how extraordinary they truly are. For the young males, we have chosen to award the title to Daiki for his excellence… And for the young ladies… we are still unsure…

The crowd gasped and began their murmurs could be heard as they whispered to themselves…

**Haruto: **Although we are indecisive about this matter, we have come to the conclusion that two of the ladies that did the best will be allowed to continue on and hopefully in a matter of a year or so, we will be able to honor one of them with the title. They are… Akira…

This wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, especially Akira. Upon hearing her name she jumped out front and blew kisses and waved to the crowd…

**Haruto: **… and my precious granddaughter, Hinata…

Akira was shocked and livid to hear Hinata's name announced. Hinata was pretty surprised herself. She thought that after all the times she had messed up over the years, and today obviously, surely she was out of the running.

**Natsuki: **Many great things require patience. I knew that you could do it all along, but I also suspect that there was a reason that you shined brightly today of all days…

**Hinata: **_Hm… Where's Naruto? _

* * *

After witnessing Hinata's performance, something in Naruto was urging him to train. He wanted to become stronger and was very amped to start a new training session. He had left the auditorium and was now at the training ground at the manor.

**Naruto: **Well, I guess that that grandma's jutsu won't work when I'm so far away… *halos dissipate*

**Hitomi: **Of course, she explained it to you, right…? Even Natsuki has her limits…

**Naruto: **Old lady…

**Hitomi: **So… what are you up to?

**Naruto: **I'm training…! I have to become stronger!

**Hitomi: **Oh… That's good to hear. You're pretty strong already and it's nice that you're not so stuck-up about it.

**Naruto: **Yeah… Hey, old lady… in our fight, you said something about "losing to a star"… I guess you meant someone that could use techniques from the Star clan… Have you ever fought one?

**Hitomi: **_(Sigh)_… Nothing against you, or "Star warriors" kid… I just don't really care for them and their techniques. They developed them just to compete with us back in the day. They were our rivals and were considered very good fighters. I've fought a few in my day… before they were all wiped out that is…

**Naruto: **WHAT!!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE WIPED OUT!!?

**Hitomi: **Don't get the wrong idea… I didn't even take part in the downfall of that clan. It just sort of happened.

**Naruto: **And why was that?

**Hitomi: **I'm not sure… it was around… _that_ time… *a saddened look*

Naruto knew exactly what she meant by this. He tried to quickly change the subject…

**Naruto: **S-So… Grandma Natsuki said that you've worked for her for a long time now… Why is someone like you a servant?

**Hitomi: **My role, as well as other dragons, is more of that of protectors than servants for this clan. Natsuki and I have been friends ever since we were little. She's always been there for me and I hope to be there for her the same way. It's natural since our two clans have been on good terms and supporting the other for generations.

**Naruto: **Things are that good, huh?

**Hitomi: **Yeah, we have their backs and they have our tails. We're seen as equals in this village and among the clan, though… some are too high and mighty to acknowledge such a thing, thinking that they're so great…

**Naruto: **Yeah…! I just had a run-in with a jerk like that. I'm gonna destroy that guy!!

**Hitomi: **Who… Who are you talking about?

**Naruto: **This guy named Daiki. He was acting all snooty. I can't wait until our fight tomorrow so I can knock him off his high horse!

**Hitomi: **You're gonna fight him, huh…? This could be bad…

**Naruto: **What!? What do you mean?

**Hitomi: **Even though he's arrogant and talks big, he can back it up. He's one of the stronger youngsters of his age.

**Naruto: **That doesn't matter to me…! I'm gonna beat that guy and knock some sense into him!

**Hitomi: **Heh… *smiles* …Well if you're gonna do that, then I'd better let you get to your training…

**Naruto: **Wait… Do you think you could teach me how to use Dragon techniques better and that genjutsu you used against me?

**Hitomi: **I don't think so… You should hone your own unique skills. You would do a lot better fighting with your own style than someone else's.

**Naruto: **Really?

**Hitomi: **Sure… Besides… I'd like to see if you can actually beat someone on your own…

**Naruto: **What was that!!?

**Hitomi: **Heh… Just don't lose too quickly; I'd like to enjoy it at least for a little bit… Later… *walks away*

**Naruto: ***fuming* …What!!? I'll show you, you old hag!! I'll mop the floor with that guy and then I'll do the same to you!!

* * *

The others arrived at the manor. After a long day like this, they would take this time to relax in peace and quiet while they could. Some of them, on the other hand, didn't want to take this opportunity for a little r&r because they were concerned for a certain little blonde.

As soon as they got back, Hinata walked off on her own. A little curious, some of the other youngsters followed. They went around back to the training ground to find it a little messy… as if a bomb had went off…!

**Kiba: **What happened here?

They looked around to see Naruto on the ground huffing and puffing…

**Shino: **I think there's your answer…

**Sakura: **Naruto…!! What are you thinking, doing something like this?! Don't you have enough common sense not to destroy other people's property?!

**Natsuki: **It's perfectly fine… This devastation is nothing we can't repair…

**Sakura: **A… Are you sure?

She just smiled and walked over to Naruto…

**Natsuki: **How has your training gone?

**Naruto: **… Pretty… good… I just… I still… feel a little… exhausted…

**Natsuki: **Well of course… You still haven't properly recovered. Perhaps… you should take the rest of this time to rest…

**Naruto: **I can't! *struggles to sit upright* …I can't waste any time. I don't know what that guy is capable of so I have to be prepared for anything! I won't lose!! I…

He finally made it to his feet… only to be overtaken by his condition once more. He toppled over and crashed to the ground…

**Hinata: **Naruto…

**Natsuki: **Don't fret… I'll have him up and ready to go by tomorrow…

She looked up and a thought came to her…

**Natsuki: **Hinata, you've been practicing with your healing jutsu, right?

**Hinata: **Yes…

**Natsuki: **Then I'm going to show you the best way to utilize your ability. Watch closely…

She cycled through her seals slowly so that Hinata could better learn. She built up her chakra and removed the halo from her head and placed it on Naruto's.

**Natsuki: **Why don't you give it a try…? If you can, then I'll let you take over with Naruto's recovery. In order to properly heal him in time for tomorrow's event, you may have to spend the remaining time with him as close as possible.

Hinata began to blush…

**Yuu: **Hey, do you think I could learn something like that? I'm always close to him anyway, so with something like this, I could be more useful…

**Sakura: **_That isn't a bad idea… I'd like to be more useful sometimes as well… _

**Natsuki: **Sorry, this jutsu is only usable by members of our clan with a knack for healing and chakra control…

**Yuu: **Aww… I guess I have to find some other kind of way to help my brother then…

Natsuki warmly smiled at Yuuki and told her to do her best. She then looked to Hinata who seemed to be struggling with the jutsu. She couldn't seem to do it…

**Natsuki: **It's ok, just keep trying… For the time being, I'll see to Naruto…

Hinata was sorely disappointed. She was thrilled to hear that with this jutsu she would get the chance to be around Naruto without it being so awkward. Maybe if she could just get the opportunity, she could finally tell Naruto how she felt.

_Later… _

Natsuki and Naruto finally walked in just in time for dinner…

**Yuu: **Brother…!

**Kiba: **So, how did your training go? Did you pass out again?

Kiba's smirk washed from his face as he saw how irritated Yuuki looked…

**Naruto: **Heh… There was a moment when I almost did…

**Natsuki: **His training was intense. I've had a hard time healing his injuries because a short afterward, he would just do something reckless to earn himself more. I'm kind of glad we're done for the day. I was getting a little worried that he would seriously hurt himself…

**Sakura: **That sounds like Naruto… going overboard with everything…

**Naruto: **I don't go overboard with everything. You're just exaggerating… *sniffs the air* … Well, maybe there's one thing that I could get a little crazy with…

**Sakura: **What's that?

**Naruto: **Dinner!! I haven't eaten all day and I'm starved!!

_Later that night… _

After stuffing his face and cleaning himself up after all he'd been through, Naruto bumped into Hinata on the way to his room…

*THUD*

**Hinata: **Oh… I-I'm… I'm sorry…

**Naruto: **It's alright… I was looking for you…

**Hinata: **You… You were… looking for me…?

**Naruto: **Yeah… I wanted to ask you something…

**Hinata: **Oh… Wha-What did you want to ask?

**Naruto: **Hey, Hinata… you know this Daiki guy, right?

**Hinata: **Ye-Yeah… I guess…

**Naruto: **That's great! What can you tell me about the way he fights? What can he do?

**Hinata: **The way he fights…? Weren't you watching back at the auditorium?

Naruto thought back to that time. After his argument with Daiki, Naruto was too upset to pay proper attention to anything else. He vaguely recalled hearing Daiki's name announced, but he paid no attention to the proceedings.

**Naruto: ***nervous chuckle* Hehe… I… was a little distracted… Hehe…

**Hinata: **Well… he's able to do the same things I can do… and more…

**Naruto: ***blank expression* … That wasn't really helpful…

**Hinata: **I-I'm sorry… He usually brags about being able to use clan jutsus, but during the event, he didn't do anything unusual.

**Naruto: **Aw man…! I'm not sure what I should work on since I don't know what to expect!

"You shouldn't worry so much about it… You're my brother, the future Hokage of the Leaf Village!" Yuuki said coming up behind Hinata.

**Naruto: ***blank look* … That doesn't really help either…

**Hinata: **Yu-Yuuki's right…! As long as I've known you, you've always managed to figure something out no matter how many tries it took! I believe you'll win…

**Naruto: **Yeah, I guess you're right… If I try hard enough, I can do anything! You have my word, Hinata… I won't lose!

Hinata and Yuuki smiled as Naruto walked past them…

**Hinata: **I hope he's fully recovered… It'll be alright, won't it Yuuki?

She turned around only to realize that she was talking to herself. She had no idea where Yuuki had disappeared to, but she would soon find out…

**Naruto: **Yu… Yuuki!? What are you doing in here? This is the boys' room!

**Yuu: **I'm gonna sleep in here with you to make sure no weird old ladies try to kidnap you!

**Naruto: **You can't be in here, you're a girl!

**Yuu: **What's the big deal? The others don't have anything you don't… There's nothing I haven't seen before… except Kakashi sensei's face…

*Crash*

**Kiba: **Hey, knock it off you crazy girl!

**Naruto: **Go back and sleep in your room!

*Crash-Thud*

**Hinata: **_(nervous chuckle)_… She sure is bold…

_Next day… _

Yuuki woke up bright and early. She got dressed and made a beeline for the boys' room. The door flung open to a bunch of shirtless guys, but…

**Yuu: **Huh? Where's Naruto?

Naruto was on the training grounds, sitting cross-legged, thinking quietly to himself…

"Um… Na… Naruto… what are you doing out here so early?"

**Naruto: **Ah… Hinata… Good morning…

**Hinata: **Good morning…

**Naruto: **I was thinking about today…

**Hinata: **A-Are you alright?

**Naruto: **Yeah, a little sore, but there's nothing to worry about.

**Hinata: **That's good… Um, Naruto… you… you don't have to do this… for me…

**Naruto: **Well, do you want to get engaged to that guy and stay here instead of the Leaf Village?

**Hinata: **…… Well… I don't… I don't think I'm ready for something like that… and I don't really want to leave the Leaf Village… I just…

**Naruto: **You don't know how to break it to that guy Daiki and your grandparents…

**Hinata: **...R-Right… H-How did you…

**Naruto: **Because I know you, at least a little. You don't seem to be the type to speak her mind… even when you really should… like that time with Neji…

**Hinata: **Maybe I should speak up for myself… I don't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't stand it… You don't have to fight for me…

**Naruto: **That's good, 'cause I wouldn't want to let you down if you needed me.

**Hinata: **Huh?

**Naruto: **This makes things easier on me. Whether I win or lose, I'll be able to enjoy the fight like I should… *smiles big*

**Hinata: **Naruto…

**Naruto: **By the way, Hinata… out of me and that other guy, which one of us do you like better?

**Hinata: **Wha-What!!? _Why is he asking me something like this so suddenly…? What should I say?_

*BONK*

"What do you think you're doing, asking her something like that out of the blue? Now's not the time!"

Hinata looked over to see Naruto laid out with a big knot on his head. Sakura was standing over him shaking her fuming fist.

_At the auditorium… _

A crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Among the onlookers was "The Fallen"…

"Now, if everyone is ready… we would like to begin the match between the village favorite, Daiki, and the visitor, Naruto Uzumaki," one said.

Daiki wore white and blue clothing. He wore long white shorts with blue at the bottom and blue ninja sandals. His white sleeveless hooded shirt had blue lines forming a cross in the center that matched his white and blue gloves. He also had a longsword at his side.

**Daiki: **Well, _Uzumaki_… you have some guts to show up here today. I figured by yesterday's display that you didn't have enough sense to back down, but… at least you received one compliment from me.

**Naruto: **Did we come here to hear you run your mouth all day, or did we come to fight…!?

**Daiki: **Eager to lose, are we, _Uzumaki_? Very well then… I suppose that the sooner I defeat you, the sooner you stay out of our business…!

**Naruto: **Yeah… we'll see…

**Haruto: **If you're done with the formalities, you may begin…

They briefly stared each other down. With a gust of wind, the fight finally began. Both combatants charged and threw a punch. They both caught the others' and it turned into a grapple match. They both bared their teeth with menacing looks in their eyes…

**Daiki: **Grr… Heh… It figures that you have great physical strength with what you are… *being forced back* … but you lack finesse…

**Naruto: **What?

Daiki fell back and flipped Naruto over him. Naruto landed on his back and both sprang back to their feet. Once again, they turned and stared each other down…

**Naruto: **If that's the best you got, then this is gonna be a lot easier than I thought…

**Daiki: **Hmph… If that's what you believe, then you're more pathetic than I originally thought… I guess I'll have to educate you on knowing your place…

**Naruto: **Let's see you try…!!

Naruto charged right for Daiki who stood his ground. He threw an obvious punch which Daiki elegantly evaded. This continued until Naruto stopped to take a few breaths…

**Naruto: **Why don't you… stand and… fight…?

**Daiki: **There's no point when your movements are so obvious and sluggish… I don't even have to exert any unnecessary energy to avoid your attacks. You're in over your head…

**Naruto: **Is that what you think? I guess that I should kick it up a notch…

He charged again, ready to knock Daiki's block off. Daiki stepped to the side, avoiding the first punch. Naruto brought it back and his opponent ducked. Daiki then tried to connect with an uppercut. Using his left arm, Naruto caught and hooked Daiki's blow. With an open palm, Naruto struck his opponent's face and caused his head to whip back.

He hit with a few more palm thrusts to the face before changing to a closed fist. Daiki's head violently whipped back and he fell to the ground. He checked his nose and blood was streaming from it. This angered him. He spun on the ground trying to trip up Naruto, but he jumped back.

**Daiki: **I… I can't believe… Do you see what you've done!?

**Naruto: **Haven't you ever been in a fight before?

**Daiki: **Of course I have… No one's ever done this to me! You… **You**... **degenerate buffoon**...!

**Naruto: **Oh… you're insulting me again… *sarcastically* …I'm _soo_ hurt… You know, if you fought as good as you talked, then maybe you wouldn't be there with a bleeding nose…

Daiki was visibly upset and Naruto could hear growls coming from him…

**Naruto: **Growling…? Is that your stomach? What…? Are you this weak because you didn't eat any breakfast? You're kind of full of yourself, don't you think?

**Daiki: **That's it!! I'm going to put you in your place and make sure you never forget it!!

He cycled through his seals and five chakra rings appeared. From his back, big white wings burst. With an intense glare, Daiki attacked…

Naruto received a quick punch to the face that caused him to stumble back. Another hard punch to the gut followed by rabbit punches to any opening sent Naruto reeling.

**Akira: **That Uzumaki kid's gonna lose ya know… *blows landing in the background* …There's hardly anyone in our age group that can beat him. Even the older ones have a hard time with him…

**Yuu: **What do you know!? My brother isn't some weakling! He'll win this fight and put that guy in his place like he always does!

**Akira: **Tch! Fat chance… He may give him some trouble, but there's no way Daiki's gonna lose this fight… _Even though I never wanted something like this so bad! _

Naruto rolled back across the ground. Once he stopped, he began to stand up, his hood over his head…

**Daiki: **Why don't you just give up…!? You won't win…! I won't allow it!

**Naruto: **Heh… I've been hearing about how strong everyone thinks you are, and now I now… they were right! I'm excited to be fighting someone strong like you, it only seems right. I don't think it would be as fun or interesting to if you weren't…

He lifted his head completely and flashed a big, toothy grin. This surprised Daiki. After all of that, this guy wanted to fight even more.

**Daiki: **Very well… You want to continue until neither of us can stand… I'll oblige you then…

He flew right at Naruto and barely missed. He turned back and once again narrowly missed. He attempted a flying kick but was caught by Naruto. He slammed him into the ground and held onto Daiki's leg tightly.

Daiki groaned in pain as Naruto increased the pressure on his leg. Any more and it could break. Daiki managed to squirm and turn his way out of Naruto's hold. Naruto quickly grabbed him by his leg before he could get away and slammed him on his back. He picked him up to do the same, but with one big flap of his wings, Daiki stopped and rolled Naruto off of him.

Naruto stopped himself and launched another attack. Daiki sprang from the ground and did the same. Both threw a straight right and connected with a sickening thud echoing through the air.

Blood dripped to the ground as the crowd watched in awe. It dripped from both boys' mouths and Daiki's nose. They just grinned and the crowd went wild and wanted more. The combatants had no problem in giving them what they wanted. They both wanted to bash in the other's face as best they could.

Naruto would be the one to start it off by landing a crushing blow to Daiki's jaw. He immediately retaliated. The two traded blows until Naruto had had enough. After taking one on the chin and receiving an intense shot to the ribs he unwrapped his tail, reared back, and with all his might delivered a devastating punch that knocked him back and caused him to bounce backward. Daiki was shook up.

**Daiki: **_Damn… I should have known that I couldn't just trade blows with him… he's got too much brute strength. I'll have to take another approach… _

Battered and bruised, Daiki shakily made his way back to his feet. Naruto wasted no time in making his move. Daiki cycled through his seals as Naruto was right on him. Naruto threw a punch but it was blocked… by a wall of chakra. Naruto backed off to get a good look at what it was…

**Naruto: **_(Groans)_! *shakes hand* … Huh? That's…

Naruto thought back to the first time he had seen this technique. He recalled when he and the pervy sage searched for Tsunade. Hinata had used this very same technique to protect Naruto from Kabuto's attack.

**Daiki: **Ah… You seem to know what this technique is…

**Naruto: **Yeah… I first saw it when Hinata used something similar to protect me…

**Daiki: **More like the very same. The user turns their chakra rings, or "halos", into a shield of chakra. But for her to protect _you_…! Tch! You really are pathetic! You're fighting for her and you need her to cover your scaly tail…

**Naruto: **What can I say…? I was vulnerable and she came to my rescue… It's what friends do! I'd do the same for her anytime…

**Hinata: **Naruto…

**Akira: **_Just what is their relationship? Is she only leading Daiki on? _*eyeing Hinata* … If this other guy is willing to go so far for you, why aren't you with him instead of trying to gain Daiki's affections?

**Hinata: ***shocked* …Wha-… What?!!

**Naruto: **Get ready for the beating of your life…! *****takes out 3 kunai* …"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

Naruto made his sign and created a handful of clones. They charged and began weaving in and out to confuse the opponent. The four attacking stopped weaving and separated, revealing one in the far back throwing shuriken…

The shuriken were blocked by Daiki's chakra ring defense. The two that tried to attack from the sides were cut-off by the same defense, and the two remaining that attacked from above were turned back in the same fashion.

**Naruto: **What…? Five…!? How is that possible?! Hinata could only use two!

**Daiki: **The effectiveness of this defense depends on the user's skill. Someone with great skill and ability can create a chakra defense for each halo they possess.

**Naruto: **Someone like you…

**Daiki: **Obviously… The user becomes capable of deflecting any attack. You would need a great amount of force to break through… even through mine.

**Naruto: **What do you mean?

**Daiki: **The members of my clan, though great, aren't perfect. The majority excel only in one or two of three different areas. Hinata seems to be better suited to healing and defense while I'm more balanced, with the exception of my attacks being my strong point…

**Naruto: **Well… *crouching* …if I can't force my way through your defense… I'll just have to find some way around… *wagging his tail*

All the Narutos hunched over and prepared to launch their assault. Daiki watched as they seemed to flicker in place. Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his gut followed by things going black due to being punched in the face. He quickly retreated to the sky to avoid any further damage.

**Daiki: **Oh… my head… *shakes it off*

He then heard gasps and whispers coming from the crowd. He looked down and noticed that something liquid was dripping from his body. He wiped it up with his hand and realized that he was now bleeding. He had a tear in his shirt along his abdomen and a shallow slash underneath.

**Daiki: You…!! **

He took out some of his ninja tools and hurled them at the Narutos. A shower of ninja tools rained from the sky… but none of them hit because Naruto kept up his "Shadow Star" technique.

Furious, Daiki dropped more and more weapons on the Narutos… but to no avail. He was so infuriated that he didn't even notice the ninja tools coming his way. During the last "drop", the Narutos threw a few of their own. They shredded through Daiki and he dropped from the sky.

**Daiki: **…… _What am I doing? I'm letting this __**reptile**__ get the better of me… I'm disgracing myself with this showing… I have to turn things around! _

He snapped out of his funk just as he was about to crash and pulled up just in time. He flew back into the air, cycled through seals, and withdrew his sword.

**Naruto: **What is this guy up to?

**Naruto: **I don't know… but we'd better be careful.

Daiki placed his hand over his wound and began healing before he dove from the sky…

**Narutos: **HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!

He dive-bombed one Naruto and eliminated him. He exploded from the cloud of smoke and nearly took another's head off. The others tried to catch him before he could escape to the air again. One slashed at him but was denied by Daiki's chakra defense. Daiki returned the favor by cutting the Naruto in half. He drilled directly through the next clone and, using his defense, forced the next into the air. He released his jutsu and the Naruto plummeted to the earth. The last remaining Naruto used his body as a cushion and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Daiki: **_Hm… So that was the real one… I had no idea. Why did the clone save him instead of him just sprouting wings and flying? _

Suddenly, a beam of chakra exploded from the cloud of smoke. Daiki quickly activated his defense but was forced back even though he tried to resist.

**Naruto: **"Dragon Wave"!!

Daiki managed to successfully stave off Naruto's attack, but… a small explosion sent him reeling.

**Daiki: **_Grr… His attack…! The collision of his chakra attack with my own caused a negative reaction. Luckily I could block it. As long as I keep my distance, I should be able to win this… _

**Naruto: **_Just now… he used his shield to block my attack, but the exploded on contact. I may be able to use that to my advantage… _"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"!!

He created a bunch of clones. They all took out ninja tools and targeted Daiki. He used his defense to block it. He managed to repel the weapons and noticed multiple beams of chakra coming his way…

**Daiki: **Shi-…!!

Daiki disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke as numerous explosive sounds reverberated throughout the auditorium. In that cloud, Daiki managed to withstand the assault but he was trembling from the shock. With his vision blurred, Naruto took this chance to strike…

**Narutos: **"STAR SHOWER"!!!

Through the smoke came many red head, red-eyed Narutos. They smashed into him and dispersed. Daiki fell but flew back up. The wound on his abdomen began bleeding more heavily then before, but this time he wouldn't have time to tend to it…

More Narutos were hurled at Daiki in a similar way as before. This time however, they couldn't catch him off-guard. He quickly activated his defense, disarming this attempt. Once again he was surrounded by smoke…

**Daiki: **It's useless… you can't get around my defense. And if you can't do that, then I've won this match… I'll win whether it's on the ground or in the air…!

**Naruto: **We'll see about that…!! *entering the smoke cloud*

**Daiki: **Wha-…!!?

**Naruto: "**PULSING WAVE"!!!

Naruto collided with Daiki's shield and overcame it by using his chakra to force his way through. Everyone, especially Daiki, was surprised by this. Though he was shocked at this turn of events, Daiki turned this inconvenient circumstance into an opportunity.

Naruto had broken through but Daiki grabbed his sword and ran him through. He and everyone else were expecting smoke, but… Naruto reached up and grabbed his arm.

**Sakura: **Oh no…!

**Hinata: **_Naruto…!_

**Daiki: **You… You fool! You said it yourself…! She's nothing more than a friend to you… and yet… here you are, dieing by my sword for someone who's just your "friend". It makes no sense! There has to be more to it that you're not saying…! Why do you fight?!

**Naruto: **At first… I had no idea why I was sticking up for Hinata. She could decide to stay or go, and as far as I can tell, you don't seem to be the kind of guy that would force your will on her… I still don't get why I'm doing this, but the thought of someone else forcing her to leave to stay in a far away place… She's my friend… isn't that enough…!?

**Daiki: **… That maybe, but now you're at the end of my blade… Just what did you plan on doing?!

**Naruto: **Heh… I planned… on… keeping you… preoccupied just long enough…

**Daiki: **Preoccupied…? Then this…

**Naruto: **A distraction… *grins – disappears in smoke*

**Narutos: **"DRAGONS' WRATH"!!

A group of white haired, red-eyed Narutos launched a wave of red chakra beams directed at Daiki. A massive explosion of red filled the sky…

The sky turned red as the Narutos' attacks found their mark… Unfortunately it wasn't the right mark. Daiki was now rapidly falling from the sky in a dizzying dive. It couldn't be seen if he was doing it purposely or if it wasn't his choice. The only known truth was that if he continued to fall the way he was, he would undoubtedly be a goner.

A few of the Narutos ran over to try and save Daiki. Before he crashed, he regained consciousness and tried to right himself. He crashed into the Narutos that tried to break his fall and hit the ground.

**Akira: **Is… Is he ok? *tears forming*

The clones that sacrificed themselves to break his fall dispersed. Daiki began to move shortly after…

**Naruto: **It's over… We don't need to go any further…

**Daiki: **Tch! It's not over… not… not until… I make Hinata my fiancé…! *trembles and collapses*

**Naruto: **You're still on that…!? Let it go! You can't marry her anytime soon, so this is pointless…

**Daiki: **With her as my bride, I will be seen as a great man among my clan for allying our separate clans with the marriage alone. Our children will also have just as much potential as her. You say it's pointless… but you're fighting just as hard as I am for her… Why?!

**Naruto: **Did you hear what you just said…!? If you won't give her the choice, I won't let you have her!

**Daiki: **Heh…! That's valiant of you… but… you haven't won yet!

He flapped his wings and quickly took to the sky before the other Narutos could restrain him. Grimacing, he cycled through his seals and his halos disappeared…

**Daiki: **"NINJA ART: HEAVENLY DOWNPOUR – ANGEL FALLS"!! (1)

His chakra rings appeared under him. Out of nowhere, a waterfall fell from the sky. The water washed and swept the Narutos off their feet. A few of them were smashed into a standing pillar on the far side of the auditorium. It even splashed into the crowd and washed away some of the spectators.

It finally stopped and the area was drenched. All the clones were gone and a lone blonde lay near the cracked pillar, coughing up water. Daiki landed and walked over to him. He cycled through seals, placed Naruto's feet together, and his chakra rings appeared.

**Daiki: **"Holy Cross"!

Naruto spit up water as he was now propped up with a halo around each wrist and his ankles. Daiki's remaining halos were around his wrists and began to rapidly spin. He casually approached a struggling Naruto…

**Daiki: **Struggle all you want… you won't be escaping so easily.

Naruto continued to struggle and wriggle, hoping to somehow force himself free before it was too late…

**Daiki: **"Divine… Punishment"!

He drew back and began pummeling Naruto with blow after blow. Naruto could feel his ribs crack as Daiki's assault came to a pause. They locked eyes as Daiki pulled back and his other halo appeared around one wrist. With it, he drove his fist deep into Naruto's abdomen, knocking the breathe out of Naruto and freeing him.

Naruto rolled across the ground. For a brief moment, he stopped moving before finally gasping for air. Daiki approached the hunched over blonde, grabbed Naruto by his tail, and hoisted him up…

**Daiki: **Like I said before, you can't win… because it's only right that Hinata be with her own kind. She belongs here, with us…! With me…!

**Naruto: **So you want her to stay here… you want to be closer to her. That's understandable… *gasps for air* …but forcing her to stay where she doesn't want to isn't fair to her. Don't you think that it should be her decision to stay here or leave…!!?

**Daiki: **Of… Of course… she wouldn't be treated like some kind of slave or servant… I just want her to remain with me…

**Naruto: **Genjutsu…! Genjutsu…!! GENJUTSU…!!

**Daiki: ***sweat-drops* …What do you think you're doing?

**Naruto: **I'm trying to cast a genjutsu… *squints eyes intensely*

**Daiki: **… And now you've told me about it… Quite dumb on your part, don't you think?

**Naruto: **No…!

**Daiki: **Oh… And why would you say that?

**Naruto: **Haven't you noticed it yet…? Come on, say it with me…!

**Naruto+Daiki: **Distraction!!

Daiki quickly turned around expecting to be obliterated by one of Naruto's destructive assaults. He was pleasantly surprised that there was no one in sight…

He turned back to see Naruto's back. This was odd because he still had his tail in his hand.

**Daiki: **Wha-…?

Before he could finish, the tail he held transformed and a Naruto bashed him atop the head. As if in slow motion he began falling to the ground. He watched as it got closer and closer, but he heard the two Narutos on either side exclaim…

**Narutos: **"DRAGON KING'S REIGN - DRAGON'S DANCE"!!

The one to Daiki's front kicked him into the air with a back flip. The second at his back flipped him in mid-air. As he tumbled, he was batted back and forth before he was hit with a flurry of uppercuts. As he fell to the ground, the Narutos crossed and landed one final kick each… one high, one low.

Daiki crashed to the ground barely conscious. He looked up and the Narutos stood over him.

**Daiki: **I…… I lost…

**Naruto: **Yeah… you lost the fight…

**Naruto: **But it doesn't mean that you lost what you wanted…

**Daiki: **Wha-… What… are you talking about?

**Naruto: **You were fighting because you wanted Hinata to marry you one day…

**Naruto: **Well… that could still happen. I'm sure she doesn't have anyone in mind that she loves, so…

**Naruto: **There's still a chance for you… as long as it's her choice and you give her what she deserves…

He looked up as the Narutos smiled down at him…

**Akira: **He… He won… I don't believe it… How…?

**Yuu: **I told you…! My brother's awesome! No matter who it is, he'll fight and win…!

**Kiba: **That's Naruto for ya…

**Sakura: **That knucklehead just had to pick a fight… _It's good he won though… _

**Hinata: **I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt…_ Naruto… you're really amazing… _

**Daiki: **_This guy… He isn't as bad as I originally thought… _*passing out*

The cracks in the large pillar began to spread and grow. It then gave out and began to fall… right where the Narutos and Daiki stood.

The crowd saw this and someone shouted for the boys to lookout. The Narutos turned to see the pillar falling over and…

**Haruto: **Don't worry youngsters, we've got it…

Using their chakra shields, he and others in black and white robes swooped in and stop the pillar's momentum. It was a lucky break…

**Haruto: **Oh! My back…! My back…!

Haruto began clutching his back as he lazily drifted to the ground…

**Kurenai: **Um… What's his problem?

**Natsuki: **He's… He's been having some back problems for a while now…

It was a good thing that the others could hold their own. They eased the pillar down, ensuring that Naruto was now safe. His clone dispersed and fell asleep on the spot.

_A week later… _

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki: **It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi: **Us too…

**Natsuki: **Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi: **Right!

**Hinata: **Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki: ***smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata: **Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki: **You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata: **blushing furiously… Gra-… Grandmother…!

She just laughed at Hinata's reaction…

**Hanabi: **Huh? What is grandmother talking about? What secret are you two keeping from me?

* * *

**Hitomi: **See ya, hatchling…

**Naruto: **Would ya knock it off with the hatchling stuff…!?

**Hitomi: **Well, when you become stronger I might just do that…! Remember what I told you… use _your _power and _your _skills and one day you'll definitely become a great warrior…

**Naruto: **Right!

**Hitomi: **And Yuuki, tell your grandfather that if I see him… **I'll wring his neck for teaching a young girl to be as perverted as he is!!** *clenches teeth & balls up fist* (2)

**Naruto: **Wha-… What's her deal? *bead of sweat*

**Yuu: **I don't know but… I'M NO PERVERT!!

* * *

The group was packed and ready to head out. All that was left was the final goodbyes…

**Kurenai: **Thank you for putting up with us all this time…

**Kakashi: **We appreciate it.

**Haruto: **It was no problem. It was good to have you. Things haven't been this exciting in a long time.

**Natsuki: **We hope you visit again. Although… *looks at Naruto* … you won the right to announce your proposal to Hinata… Are you sure you don't want to do it now, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Wha-… WHAT!!? Why would I do something like that?! We're only kids…! What would I do with a wife anyway…!?

**Natsuki: **Well…

**Hiashi: ***clears throat* … Well, we'd better get going now… It's best if we leave now if we want to hurry home. Thank you for your hospitality, mother…

As they were walking away, they could hear Hinata's grandparents yelling goodbye. In the distance, Haruto could be seen waving his cane… until his back gave out again…

**Natsuki: **Goodbye everyone…! Feel free to come back again…!

**Hitomi: **Remember to train hard, "Hatchling"!!

**Naruto: **Later _Old Lady_… Grandma Natsuki…! Take it easy, gramps!

A pulsing vein appeared on Hiashi temple…

**Hiashi: **Why are you referring to them as if they're your grandparents?

**Naruto: **Mmm… For some reason Grandma Natsuki wanted me to do that… I don't understand why, but it's no big deal to me…

Hiashi's pulsing vein grew larger…

**Yuu: **Hey, if you're gonna call her grandma, then does that mean that I can too?

*Bigger vein*

**Naruto: **I suppose…

**Yuu: **Then I'll do it next time we come…

Hiashi's pulsing vein was ready to explode…

**Hiashi: **I FORBID IT!!

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Naruto and Daiki duke it out in an intense battle...

The party say their goodbyes and head home...

Next chapter: Sisters...

**Side note...**

(1) Angel Falls is the world's highest waterfall. It's located in the Canaima National Park in Bolivar State, Venezuela.

(2) While she had Yuuki, she asked about everything about Naruto and the man that raised her. She heard about the things Jiraiya had done and the things she had done since she'd met Naruto…


	57. Sisters

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Daiki: **I would like to take this opportunity to announce that when this is over, one day I plan to marry Hinata Hyuuga…

Everyone was shocked at this sudden change in the atmosphere, Hinata and Akira more than anyone.

**Akira: **WHA-… WHAT!!!? What does he mean by that?! Why Hinata?!

**Daiki: **With her help, we can procure and maintain a healthy relationship with the Leaf Village. Most importantly, I know she would make a great wife…

**Naruto: **LIKE HELL SHE WOULD!! *jumps up from his seat* ...*realizes what he said* …I-I mean, I'm sure she'll make a great wife one day, but… there's no way she'll be your wife now! You can't just decide things yourself!! *begins swaying*

**Daiki: **This has nothing to do with you…! Why do you have to keep butting in?

**Naruto: ***regains himself* …She's my friend and I care about her…! More importantly, she's a person! If you want me to butt-out, then you should think of her as one instead of a way of gaining a little more power!

**Daiki: **Like I keep saying, this isn't any of your business…

**Naruto: **Yeah, well I'm making it my business!!

**Daiki: **Are you serious? Are you… Are you challenging me for Hinata's hand?

**Naruto: ***scrunches up face* … Well… not really. I'm not really looking to get married anytime soon… But I won't let you or anyone else marry her for selfish reasons!!

**Hinata: **_Naruto… _

**Daiki: **Very well then… We'll settle this tomorrow. If I win, then you'll have to stay out of this matter and if you win, I'll drop it for the time being…

**Naruto: **Fine! *sits back down*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Daiki: **"NINJA ART: HEAVENLY DOWNPOUR – ANGEL FALLS"!!

It finally stopped and the area was drenched. All the clones were gone and a lone blonde lay near the cracked pillar, coughing up water. Daiki landed and walked over to him. He cycled through seals, placed Naruto's feet together, and his chakra rings appeared.

**Daiki: **"Holy Cross"!

Naruto spit up water as he was now propped up with a halo around each wrist and his ankles. Daiki's remaining halos were around his wrists and began to rapidly spin. He casually approached a struggling Naruto…

**Daiki: **Struggle all you want… you won't be escaping so easily.

Naruto continued to struggle and wriggle, hoping to somehow force himself free before it was too late…

**Daiki: **"Divine… Punishment"!

Naruto rolled across the ground. For a brief moment, he stopped moving before finally gasping for air. Daiki approached the hunched over blonde, grabbed Naruto by his tail, and hoisted him up…

**Naruto: **Haven't you noticed it yet…? Come on, say it with me…!

**Naruto+Daiki: **Distraction!!

Daiki quickly turned around expecting to be obliterated by one of Naruto's destructive assaults. He was pleasantly surprised that there was no one in sight…

He turned back to see Naruto's back. This was odd because he still had his tail in his hand.

**Daiki: **Wha-…?

Before he could finish, the tail he held transformed and a Naruto bashed him atop the head. As if in slow motion he began falling to the ground. He watched as it got closer and closer, but he heard the two Narutos on either side exclaim…

**Narutos: **"DRAGON KING'S REIGN - DRAGON'S DANCE"!!

The one to Daiki's front kicked him into the air with a back flip. The second at his back flipped him in mid-air. As he tumbled, he was batted back and forth before he was hit with a flurry of uppercuts. As he fell to the ground, the Narutos crossed and landed one final kick each… one high, one low.

Daiki crashed to the ground barely conscious. He looked up and the Narutos stood over him.

**Daiki: **I…… I lost…

**Naruto: **Yeah… you lost the fight…

**Naruto: **But it doesn't mean that you lost what you wanted…

**Daiki: **Wha-… What… are you talking about?

**Naruto: **You were fighting because you wanted Hinata to marry you one day…

**Naruto: **Well… that could still happen. I'm sure she doesn't have anyone in mind that she loves, so…

**Naruto: **There's still a chance for you… as long as it's her choice and you give her what she deserves…

He looked up as the Narutos smiled down at him…

**Akira: **He… He won… I don't believe it… How…?

**Yuu: **I told you…! My brother's awesome! No matter who it is, he'll fight and win…!

**Kiba: **That's Naruto for ya…

**Sakura: **That knucklehead just had to pick a fight… _It's good he won though… _

**Hinata: **I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt…_ Naruto… you're really amazing… _

**Daiki: **_This guy… He isn't as bad as I originally thought… _*passing out*

_A week later…_

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki: **It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi: **Us too…

**Natsuki: **Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi: **Right!

**Hinata: **Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki: ***smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata: **Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki: **You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata: ***blushing furiously* … Gra-… Grandmother…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hitomi: **See ya, hatchling…

**Naruto: **Would ya knock it off with the hatchling stuff…!?

**Hitomi: **Well, when you become stronger I might just do that…! Remember what I told you… use _your _power and _your _skills and one day you'll definitely become a great warrior…

**Naruto: **Right!

**Hitomi: **And Yuuki, tell your grandfather that if I see him… **I'll wring his neck for teaching a young girl to be as perverted as he is!!** *clenches teeth & balls up fist*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The group was packed and ready to head out. All that was left was the final goodbyes…

**Kurenai: **Thank you for putting up with us all this time…

**Kakashi: **We appreciate it.

**Haruto: **It was no problem. It was good to have you. Things haven't been this exciting in a long time.

**Natsuki: **We hope you visit again. Although… *looks at Naruto* … you won the right to announce your proposal to Hinata… Are you sure you don't want to do it now, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Wha-… WHAT!!? Why would I do something like that?! We're only kids…! What would I do with a wife anyway…!?

**Natsuki: **Well…

**Hiashi: ***clears throat* … Well, we'd better get going now… It's best if we leave now if we want to hurry home. Thank you for your hospitality, mother…

As they were walking away, they could hear Hinata's grandparents yelling goodbye. In the distance, Haruto could be seen waving his cane… until his back gave out again…

**Natsuki: **Goodbye everyone…! Feel free to come back again…!

**Hitomi: **Remember to train hard, "Hatchling"!!

**Naruto: **Later _Old Lady_… Grandma Natsuki…! Take it easy, gramps!

* * *

**Sisters... **

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives and paying their respects, the group departed from the village. On their way back home they stopped in a village as it was getting late. Before it got too dark, many of the kids went off to sightsee and buy souvenirs.

_Growls… _

**Naruto+Yuu:** Ohh… I'm hungry…!

**Kiba:** When are you two not hungry…?

Yuuki looked at Kiba with a death-glare…

**Sakura:** We'll eat as soon as we return to the hotel… For now, just bear with it…

Before she knew it, Naruto and Yuuki were gone. She looked around and saw Yuuki transform into the form of an elderly man that was allowed to make his way to the front of a line. She and Naruto then returned with a mountain of food and were gobbling it all down. Surprised and taken aback, the group dropped the subject and continued on their way since they would no longer hear "_hunger pains"_…

"Hm… That kid in the orange… there's something unusual about him," a guy with short red hair whispered to his group of friends…

"That's because he's a dragon… like us, right sis?" a girl with short and spiky brown hair stated.

"Right… but I never thought that another one existed…" the girl with long brown, spiky hair replied.

"What do you think…? Conall…" another questioned…

**Conall:** … I think we just found him… a great guy that will make our dreams come true…

Naruto and the others made it back to the hotel and anxiously awaited dinner. Naruto was so excited that he couldn't even keep still…

**Sakura:** Will you knock it off…! The food will get here when it gets here, so calm down…!

**Naruto:** But I can't, I'm starving and it's taking so long to get here!

**Kakashi:** Then here… you can eat my snack… Anything to keep you from bouncing off the walls…

He pulled out some food from his bag and handed it to Naruto. Yuuki saw this and her mouth began to salivate. Naruto noticed how sad she looked that she didn't have anything herself and offered her half. Once they finished, their stomachs stilled grumbled for more. Hinata pulled out some snacks she had saved and gave it to them as well…

**Sakura:** Hinata, you shouldn't give them that when we're about to eat a big meal! It's bad enough that Kakashi sensei did…!

**Hinata:** But… Th-They look so sad…

Sakura looked over at the two who were now making sad, puppy dog eyes in hopes of a handout…

**Sakura: ***sweat-drop* … You gotta be kidding me…

**Hinata: **I-I'm sure that they'll still eat their share of food… They are still growing after all…

**Kakashi:** She's right you know… Naruto is the type that can eat a lot in one sitting and still never be quite satisfied… And his "little sister" seems to be able to keep up with him, so I'm sure things will be just fine… Besides, if they can't seem to eat as much then maybe that gives the rest of us a chance to eat our fill for once…

There was a knock on the door…

**Naruto+Yuu:** Finally! It's here!!

The two scarfed down the last of Hinata's snacks and watched as the door slid open. They were surprised to see that there were two girls there… but no food…

**Yuu:** Hey….! What's going on here…? Where's the food?!

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we couldn't help being curious about all the commotion in this room," a girl with long spiky, brown said.

**Kakashi:** Oh, we're sorry… We'll try to keep it down…

"No, no… Actually we wondered if we might join you…"

**Kiba:** Sure…! Two beautiful ladies as yourselves are more than welcome…

**Naruto:** I don't see any harm in it…

**Sakura:** What are you two saying!?

She looked back at the two girls with an uneasy smile and turned back to Naruto and Kiba…

**Kurenai: **I think what Sakura means is that we don't even know these two and you're inviting them to dinner…

"Oh… then we should introduce ourselves… I'm Ryuubi and this is my younger sister, Ryuuri," the girl with the long spiky, brown hair stated.

**Naruto:** Nice to meet ya…! I'm Naruto Uzumaki…!

**Kiba:** And I'm…

**Ryuubi:** Naruto Uzumaki…

The two girls made their way into the room and headed right for Naruto. They looked him up and down and all around…

**Yuu:** Hey…! What's your problem!? What the hell do you think you're doing!? You can't just walk into other people's room uninvited!

**Ryuuri:** … But they invited us in already…

Yuuki began to become irritated. It was obvious by how she was growling…

**Naruto: **Take it easy, Yuu… There's no reason to get upset…

**Ryuuri: **Who me? But I'm not upset…

**Naruto: **No, not you… Yuu… *points at Yuuki* …my sister.

**Ryuubi: **Oh, it's nice to meet you, Yuu…

**Yuu: **Pft! Too bad I can't say the same thing… By the way, I'd prefer it if you don't call me Yuu, only people I know and like are allowed to call me that…

**Kiba: **Oh, come on Yuu… play nice…

**Yuu: **You're not allowed to call me that either…

**Ryuubi:** Um… ok… Anyway, we didn't mean to impose but we were interested in Naruto…

**Kiba:** Interested in Naruto…!? Ok… what the hell are you up to?

**Ryuubi:** What do you mean?

**Kiba:** Why the hell would anybody be interested in Naruto? The only one that is, is Yuuki and she's got a few screws loose… _*groans in pain*_

Yuuki had kicked Kiba in "a very sensitive area" and was now turning her attention to the girls that were all over her brother…

**Yuu:** … Even though I know how great my brother Naruto is and all, and I expect for others to understand that as well… I can't help but wonder why exactly you have an interest in him…

**Ryuuri:** What are you getting at?

**Yuu:** What if I was to say that I was his lover?

**Kakashi+Kurenai+Hiashi:** _What is with this girl?_

**Ryuuri:** _You're_ his…

**Naruto:** She's my sister, she can't be my _lover_…! On top of that, I'm too young for that type of stuff…!

**Ryuubi:** So, there's nothing going on between you two… because you're brother and sister…?

**Naruto:** No. Even though we claim to be brother and sister, we aren't really. That's just how our relationship is…

**Ryuubi:** I see… I'm happy to hear it because, to answer your question Yuuki, we're interested in Naruto because… he's just like us…

They untied their robes and dropped them to the floor revealing one with a black sleeveless, hooded dress with slits that showed a little of her hips and underwear and short black sandals (the one with short brown hair, Ryuuri); and the other in a black sleeveless dress that showed some cleavage with gold outlines and imprints of dragons, a golden waistband, long black sleeves that extended from her wrists to her elbows, and knee-high boots. Naruto and the others noticed that something was unwrapping from their waists…

**Sakura:** You have tails…!

**Ryuuri:** Yeah… we're dragons just like Naruto…

**Naruto:** … How did you know I was a dragon of all things? There was this old lady in another village that could tell I was one too without me telling her or showing any signs of it…

**Ryuubi:** We could tell by your scent…

**Hinata:** S-Scent…?

**Ryuuri:** Yeah…

**Naruto: **The old lady said something about catching my scent too.

**Kakashi:** I'll explain… Those of the "beast warriors" clan are capable of using all abilities of their animal counterparts including heightened senses. Some, such as those connected to more "mythical" origins, can even use raw chakra in their attacks.

**Ryuubi:** Right… After a certain amount of time or training, we're able to tell people apart by smell, touch, or even sound. Because of our use of chakra, we dragons are also able to tell people apart by their chakra… We're born with this ability, and it is further developed from that point on. I'm sure you can do it too Naruto, but since you didn't seem to know about the smell… I'd say that you haven't hit puberty just yet…

**Naruto:** Y-You don't have to tell everybody that!!

**Ryuubi:** S-Sorry… I didn't mean…

**Naruto:** It's alright… I just wish the food would hurry up and get here, I'm still hungry!

**Sakura:** It makes sense that you haven't hit puberty yet… you still act like a little kid even though you were promoted to Chunin…

**Naruto:** What's that supposed to mean!?

**Kakashi:** Naruto… calm down… the food will be here shortly… Just be patient… it's a sure sign of maturity.

**Naruto:** But I can't…! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse…! The service here is too slow, I knew I should have eaten all I could before we got back…!

**Sakura:** _(sigh)… _You're hopeless…

**Ryuubi:** … I know what to do… It's what I do when my sister gets ornery…

She put her hand over Naruto's head and slowly placed it on top. She began to move it back and forth, slowly picking up the pace…

**Sakura:** Uh… What are you doing?

Naruto appeared to be calming down as his tail began to wag and his legs began to shake until they gave out. As he sat Ryuubi continued what she was doing as his horns grew from his head…

**Ryuubi:** … I'm petting him… Most like us seem to like this and react like cats or dogs…

The others watched as she continued. It wasn't long before Ryuuri joined in. Naruto looked like he was really enjoying it, why wouldn't he… when suddenly, they heard a strange sound…

**Ryuuri:** … Oh…! He purred…!

**Ryuubi:** I've never heard a dragon to purr before… but it was _sooo_ cute!

Naruto was embarrassed about the sound that had come out of him, but he enjoyed what the two girls were doing. They continued to rub Naruto's head hoping for more cute sounds as Hanabi got involved too. Yuuki saw this and wanted to join in, and Hinata secretly as well, but Ryuubi and her sister were all over Naruto enjoying themselves. Before they knew it, the food had arrived and the two girls were asked to stay and join the party.

After a satisfying dinner for some, not so much for everyone since no one really got a chance to eat their fill due to the extra mouths and bottomless pits, everyone just sat around. Since he was no longer preoccupied, Yuuki thought that it would be a great time to ambush Naruto and pet him like crazy… Before she could however, Ryuubi, Ryuuri, and Hanabi had beaten her to the punch…

**Yuu:** Aaaagh…!! Knock it off…!! He's my brother so leave him alone!!

**Ryuubi:** We're sorry… he's just so cute that we couldn't help ourselves…… I wish I could keep him…

**Sakura:** You can have him…

**Ryuuri:** Really!?

**Sakura:** Of course not…! He isn't a pet…!

**Ryuubi:** I-I… I didn't mean it like that… What I meant was… there aren't many strong young dragons like us left in the world… so… *with a blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** You mean you want Naruto to remain here with you…

**Sakura+Yuuki+Hinata+Kiba:** What?!!

**Ryuuri:** Right!

**Ryuubi:** Y-Yeah… if… if it isn't too much trouble… *with a bigger blush on her face*

**Naruto:** … Hey what's wrong? Are you sick or something…? Hinata does the same thing from time to time. The two of you should take better care of yourselves…

**Hiashi:** _Is this boy serious? _

**Kakashi:** I can understand where you're coming from… but Naruto is a shinobi of our village…. He has a home and whether others believe it or not, he is needed and wanted there… For him to leave all that behind is all up to him, so… what will it be, Naruto?

**Naruto:** *state of panic* …What are you asking me for!? It's not like I know what to do or say here…!!

**Kakashi: **It's like what you were saying to that Daiki fellow… the only person that has the right to make this decision is the person in question.

**Naruto: ***scrunches face* … I… I said that…?

**Kiba: **Of course you did, you bonehead…!! You were the only person here that got into a fight because of it!!

**Naruto: **You have a point there… *thinking*… Well… I'm not sure what to say. I'm sure that I could learn a lot from you guys… and even though I like you guys…

**Yuu+Sakura: **_Already!? _

**Naruto: **…I can't leave my village behind because I still have unfinished business there… I'll come and visit whenever I can though or you can come and visit me…

**Ryuubi+Ryuuri: ***sad tone* …Oh… Ok…

It was getting late so Ryuubi and her sister left. They headed to a dark alley where they met the "others"…

**Ryuubi:** It won't be as easy as we thought… He'd rather return home…

**Ryuuri:** What should we do?

**Ryuubi:** Connor, what does Conall have planned? *looking at the red head boy*

The next morning Naruto and the others were all packed and ready to go. Naruto expected for the dragon sisters to see them off but…

They left the village and made their way home. Along the way, they were being followed by many figures hidden in the shadows. However good they kept themselves hid, they couldn't escape detection…

**Kakashi: **So… just how long do you intend on following us? More importantly, why are you following us? If you want us for something, you should show yourselves and so that we could talk face to face…

At the demand of Kakashi they revealed themselves. No one could recognize anyone among them, so they asked who they were. The group of 60 or so men mentioned that they were bandits and that they received an anonymous tip about how they could make some money off of someone in the group…

**Kakashi:** _They intend on kidnapping one of us…!? Could they be after…? _

**Hiashi+Neji:** _… Hinata…?! _

The group took their defensive positions. All the Hyuugas present, Hiashi, Neji, and the three others, surrounded Hinata and Hanabi in order to ensure their safety. The bandits attacked, forcing them to defend themselves…

It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.

After escaping the bandits, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and the other two Hyuuga bodyguards were walking around in search of the others…

They heard rustling from all over…

**Hiashi:** Hanabi…! Stay close…!

**Kiba:** Oh man…! I can't believe we let those weaklings separate us!

**Shino:** There were too many and in the confusion of battle it just kind of happened…

**Sasuke:** Even so, we can't just stand around waiting to be found… we could encounter more trouble as well as the others. The sooner we find them the sooner we can get out of here.

**Sakura:** Sasuke's right…! Your team is known for its tracking capabilities… we should be able to find the others pretty quickly… _Though it's convenient to have these two help find the others… I can't help but wish that it was just me and Sasuke alone in this forest, depending on nothing but each other and our love to see us through… _

Sakura was shocked from her daydream by a sudden rustling sound…

Naruto was wandering through the bushes. He came to a clearing and pondered to himself about the current situation. Before he could completely evaluate the situation he began to hear rustling in the bushes behind him…

**Yuu:** *grumbles* … Is there no end to these guys…? Don't you know when to call it quits…?

Yuuki had her hands full with a number of the remaining bandits. One of them mentioned that since she isn't the one that they wanted they didn't have to hold back…

**Yuu:** If that's the way it is… I suggest you do the smart thing and run while you can 'cause I'm the wrong little girl to mess with! *while placing her hands over her face in clawed fashion*

Hiashi and the other Hyuugas made quick work of the bandits that had emerged from the bushes. There were many in piles all over the place as well as a few craters in the earth…

"So you were able to dispatch the bandits with ease," a voice said from nowhere.

"Of course they did… Conall said not to place too much faith in them getting the job done… Tsubame," another voice spoke beyond the trees.

**Tsubame:** I guess you're right, Suzume, but at least they did their part and managed to separate the target from the group…

The Hyuugas looked up and in the trees were two young women. The one with slick-backed shoulder length brown hair, Suzume, wore a backless white top with a black sash starting from the left and diagonally crossed her front to her black shorts. She wore a long pair of black gloves that stopped just below her shoulders and black knee-high boots. The other woman with her, Tsubame, had black shoulder length hair but it branched off into two separate ponytails. She wore a white sleeveless halter-top, black shorts, and tight black shorts similar to the other. She had a black sleeveless jacket that forked into two tails that stopped along the back of her knees. The back of her jacket and top appeared to have been ripped. She also had shoulder length gloves but hers were fingerless and white. Neither hand a village headband so where they were from was a mystery since they had never been seen before…

**Hiashi:** Target…?

**Neji: **_Could they mean…?_

**Kakashi:** … So there were more were there…? And I suppose that you're the one behind this…

**Conall:** My, my… you are a bright one… First you knew that the bandits were after someone in your group and know you've deduced that I'm the mastermind behind all of this… I congratulate you on your sharpness… and as a reward… your death will be swift and painless…!

Kakashi and Kurenai were surrounded by bandits on all sides. There was no hope of escape so they had no choice but to fight. Kakashi could tell that there was something menacing about the mastermind that stood before them…

**Kakashi:** Kurenai… I'll leave the bandits to you… I want to see what this guy's all about…

**Kurenai:** You want me to take on countless number of bandits while you face someone one on one…?

**Kakashi: **Is that a problem?

**Kurenai: **No, I can handle something like that. It sounds pretty fair, but I can't guarantee that there'll be any left for you when you're done…

**Kakashi:** That's fine…

The bandits charged and Kakashi and Kurenai retaliated…

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Naruto comes across a pair of Dragon sisters that want him to stay...

He and his group get into more trouble, as expected...

Next chapter: Scattered...!


	58. Scattered!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki: **It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi: **Us too…

**Natsuki: **Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi: **Right!

**Hinata: **Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki: ***smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata: **Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki: **You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata: **blushing furiously… Gra-… Grandmother…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hitomi: **See ya, hatchling…

**Naruto: **Would ya knock it off with the hatchling stuff…!?

**Hitomi: **Well, when you become stronger I might just do that…! Remember what I told you… use _your _power and _your _skills and one day you'll definitely become a great warrior…

**Naruto: **Right!

The group was packed and ready to head out. All that was left was the final goodbyes…

**Natsuki: **Goodbye everyone…! Feel free to come back again…!

**Hitomi: **Remember to train hard, "Hatchling"!!

**Naruto: **Later _Old Lady_… Grandma Natsuki…! Take it easy, gramps!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives and paying their respects, the group departed from the village. On their way back home they stopped in a village as it was getting late. Before it got too dark, many of the kids went off to sightsee and buy souvenirs.

_Growls… _

**Naruto+Yuu:** Ohh…. I'm hungry…!

**Kiba:** When are you two not hungry…

Yuuki looked at Kiba with a death-glare…

**Sakura:** We'll eat as soon as we return to the hotel… For now, just bear with it…

"Hm… That kid in the orange… there's something unusual about him," a guy with short red hair whispered to his group of friends…

"That's because he's a dragon… like us, right sis?" a girl with short and spiky brown hair stated.

"Right… but I never thought that another one existed…" the girl with long brown, spiky hair replied.

"What do you think…? Conall…" another questioned…

**Conall:** … I think we just found him… a great guy that will make our dreams come true…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was a knock on the door…

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we couldn't help being curious about all the commotion in this room," a girl with long spiky, brown said.

**Kakashi:** Oh, we're sorry… We'll try to keep it down…

"No, no… Actually we wondered if we might join you…"

**Kiba:** Sure…! Two beautiful ladies as yourselves are more than welcome…

"Oh… then we should introduce ourselves… I'm Ryuubi and this is my younger sister, Ryuuri," the girl with the long spiky, brown hair stated.

**Naruto:** Nice to meet ya…! I'm Naruto Uzumaki…!

**Kiba:** And I'm…

**Ryuubi:** Naruto Uzumaki…

The two girls made their way into the room and headed right for Naruto. They looked him up and down and all around…

**Ryuubi:** Um… ok… Anyway, we didn't mean to impose but we were interested in Naruto…

**Kiba:** Interested in Naruto…!? Ok… what the hell are you up to?

**Ryuubi:** What do you mean?

**Kiba:** Why the hell would anybody be interested in Naruto? The only one that is, is Yuuki and she's got a few screws loose… _*groans in pain*_

Yuuki had kicked Kiba in "a very sensitive area" and was now turning her attention to the girls that were all over her brother…

**Yuu:** … Even though I know how great my brother Naruto is and all, and I expect for others to understand that as well… I can't help but wonder why exactly you have an interest in him…

**Ryuuri:** What are you getting at?

**Yuu:** What if I was to say that I was his lover?

**Naruto:** She's my sister, she can't be my _lover_…! On top of that, I'm too young for that type of stuff…!

**Ryuubi:** So, there's nothing going on between you two… because you're brother and sister…?

**Naruto:** No. Even though we claim to be brother and sister, we aren't really. That's just how our relationship is…

**Ryuubi:** I see… I'm happy to hear it because, to answer your question Yuuki, we're interested in Naruto because… he's just like us…

They untied their robes and dropped them to the floor revealing one with a black sleeveless, hooded dress with slits that showed a little of her hips and underwear and short black sandals (the one with short brown hair, Ryuuri); and the other in a black sleeveless dress that showed some cleavage with gold outlines and imprints of dragons, a golden waistband, long black sleeves that extended from her wrists to her elbows, and knee-high boots. Naruto and the others noticed that something was unwrapping from their waists…

**Sakura:** You have tails…!

**Ryuuri:** Yeah… we're dragons just like Naruto…

After a satisfying dinner for some, not so much for everyone since no one really got a chance to eat their fill due to the extra mouths and bottomless pits, everyone just sat around. Since he was no longer preoccupied, Yuuki thought that it would be a great time to ambush Naruto and pet him like crazy… Before she could however, Ryuubi, Ryuuri, and Hanabi had beaten her to the punch…

**Yuu:** Aaaagh…!! Knock it off…!! He's my brother so leave him alone!!

**Ryuubi:** We're sorry… he's just so cute that we couldn't help ourselves…… I wish I could keep him…

**Sakura:** You can have him…

**Ryuuri:** Really!?

**Sakura:** Of course not…! He isn't a pet…!

**Ryuubi:** I-I… I didn't mean it like that… What I meant was… there aren't many strong young dragons like us left in the world… so… *with a blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** You mean you want Naruto to remain here with you…

**Sakura+Yuuki+Hinata+Kiba:** What?!!

**Ryuuri:** Right!

**Ryuubi:** Y-Yeah… if… if it isn't too much trouble… *with a bigger blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** I can understand where you're coming from… but Naruto is a shinobi of our village…. He has a home and whether others believe it or not, he is needed and wanted there… For him to leave all that behind is all up to him, so… what will it be, Naruto?

**Naruto: **…I can't leave my village behind because I still have unfinished business there… I'll come and visit whenever I can though or you can come and visit me…

**Ryuubi+Ryuuri: ***sad tone* …Oh… Ok…

It was getting late so Ryuubi and her sister left. They headed to a dark alley where they met the "others"…

**Ryuubi:** It won't be as easy as we thought… He'd rather return home…

**Ryuuri:** What should we do?

**Ryuubi:** Connor, what does Conall have planned? *looking at the red head boy*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Naruto and the others were all packed and ready to go. Naruto expected for the dragon sisters to see them off but…

They left the village and made their way home. Along the way, they were being followed by many figures hidden in the shadows. However good they kept themselves hid, they couldn't escape detection…

**Kakashi: **So… just how long do you intend on following us? More importantly, why are you following us? If you want us for something, you should show yourselves and so that we could talk face to face…

At the demand of Kakashi they revealed themselves. No one could recognize anyone among them, so they asked who they were. The group of 60 or so men mentioned that they were bandits and that they received an anonymous tip about how they could make some money off of someone in the group…

**Kakashi:** _They intend on kidnapping one of us…!? Could they be after…? _

It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kiba:** Oh man…! I can't believe we let those weaklings separate us!

**Shino:** There were too many and in the confusion of battle it just kind of happened…

**Sasuke:** Even so, we can't just stand around waiting to be found… we could encounter more trouble as well as the others. The sooner we find them the sooner we can get out of here.

**Sakura:** Sasuke's right…! Your team is known for its tracking capabilities… we should be able to find the others pretty quickly… _Though it's convenient to have these two help find the others… I can't help but wish that it was just me and Sasuke alone in this forest, depending on nothing but each other and our love to see us through… _

Sakura was shocked from her daydream by a sudden rustling sound…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was wandering through the bushes. He came to a clearing and pondered to himself about the current situation. Before he could completely evaluate the situation he began to hear rustling in the bushes behind him…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Yuu:** *grumbles* … Is there no end to these guys…? Don't you know when to call it quits…?

Yuuki had her hands full with a number of the remaining bandits. One of them mentioned that since she isn't the one that they wanted they didn't have to hold back…

**Yuu:** If that's the way it is… I suggest you do the smart thing and run while you can 'cause I'm the wrong little girl to mess with! *while placing her hands over her face in clawed fashion*

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiashi and the other Hyuugas made quick work of the bandits that had emerged from the bushes. There were many in piles all over the place as well as a few craters in the earth…

"So you were able to dispatch the bandits with ease," a voice said from nowhere.

"Of course they did… Conall said not to place too much faith in them getting the job done… Tsubame," another voice spoke beyond the trees.

**Tsubame:** I guess you're right, Suzume, but at least they did their part and managed to separate the target from the group…

The Hyuugas looked up and in the trees were two young women.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi:** … So there were more were there…? And I suppose that you're the one behind this…

**Conall:** My, my… you are a bright one… First you knew that the bandits were after someone in your group and know you've deduced that I'm the mastermind behind all of this… I congratulate you on your sharpness… and as a reward… your death will be swift and painless…!

Kakashi and Kurenai were surrounded by bandits on all sides. There was no hope of escape so they had no choice but to fight. Kakashi could tell that there was something menacing about the mastermind that stood before them…

**Kakashi:** Kurenai… I'll leave the bandits to you… I want to see what this guy's all about…

**Kurenai:** You want me to take on countless number of bandits while you face someone one on one…?

**Kakashi: **Is that a problem?

**Kurenai: **No, I can handle something like that. It sounds pretty fair, but I can't guarantee that there'll be any left for you when you're done…

**Kakashi:** That's fine…

The bandits charged and Kakashi and Kurenai retaliated…

* * *

**Scattered!**

It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.

The Hyuugas, minus Hinata, had managed to stick together. Kakashi and Kurenai as well. As did the others. The only ones that were on their own were Hinata, Yuuki, and...

Naruto was standing alone in a clearing when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. From them emerged two shadowy figures…

**Naruto: **Oh it's you… I guess it only makes sense for you two to find me…

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba, plus Akamaru, found themselves in the company of others as well…

"Well, well, well… there are some mighty interesting and… tasty looking fellows down there… I especially want you", the strange woman said while pointing at Sasuke. "You look like you have some great blood running through your veins," licking her ruby red lips.

**Kiba: **Just who are you guys anyway?

**Shino: **Are you friend or foe?

"It seems that the two of you have nice blood running through your veins as well. I'm Ayane… I'll be the one that gives you a pleasant end."

Sakura was appalled… and angry. There was no way she would let some _freak_ like her get a hold of _her Sasuke_…

**Sakura:** Hey…!! Why don't you cut that out and leave now before we have to hurt you…! You _freak_!

**Ayane:** Stay out of this! No one was talking to you, you unsightly walking stick…

**Sakura:** Unsightly… walking stick…!! *cracks her knuckles & grinds her teeth*

**Ayane:** You'll be nothing but a pest that's in the way. As a matter of fact… why don't you just run off and die alone in the woods…? I don't mind the occasional girl… but I doubt you'd even make a decent snack…

Sakura couldn't take anymore. First these two weird girls showed up out of nowhere, and now one was insulting her. It was bad enough that she was disrespecting her but she also targeted Sasuke… She was well beyond pissed…!

The one doing all the insulting had introduced herself as Ayane. She had short black hair, wore red lipstick, and a red band around her head. She wore a short black sleeveless dress with red designs that looked like water or blood dripping down over her body. She also had a red obi belt around her waist that draped down behind her and wore black shoes.

The other young woman had brown skin like the other. She wore her golden blonde colored hair up like a crown on her head with a red band holding the end of her hair up and a group of white feathers hanging from the sides of her hair. She wore an all black short dress with nothing across the upper half of her back. On her dress were white patterns that resembled feathers as did her black shoes. On her left hand she wore a single black glove, a black bracer on her right forearm, and she had a bow and arrows draped across her back. From the looks of it, this one was an archer…

**Kiba:** You guys noticed right…?

**Sasuke:** Yeah…

**Shino:** The one with the bow arrows must be the type to use ranged attacks…

**Ayane:** Oh… Did I hear you correctly…? So you figured out my friend's style of fighting, have you…? *looks down at the surprised Leaf ninja, then back at her friend*

**Kiba:** How did she hear us?! I could've sworn that we were talking low enough that they wouldn't hear a thing…!

**Ayane:** Why don't you sit this one out, Yumi…? As a matter of fact, why don't you go make sure those two sisters don't foul things up…!

She complied and began to change. Black markings began to envelop her face like a helmet. She also sprouted wings and began to fly away leaving the Leaf shinobi to her partner…

**Sakura:** She's… flying away…

**Shino:** They must be of the "beast warriors" clan like Naruto, but they're probably different from him as well. The question is… what are they and what are they're weaknesses?

* * *

**Naruto:** I'm glad that you guys are here…! I was getting a little lonely being all by myself…

**Ryuubi:** So you're happy to see us…?

**Naruto:** Of course… I'm glad to see any familiar faces at this point…

**Ryuubi:** *sad tone* … Oh…

**Naruto:** What are you and your sister doing out here anyway? I thought you stayed in the village…

**Ryuubi+Ryuuri:** Yeah… well…

**Naruto:** Does this mean that you decided to come with us to our village?

**Ryuuri:** About that…

Before she could finish there was an explosion in another area of the forest…

**Naruto:** What was that!?

He tried to run in the direction of the explosion but was immediately stopped by Ryuubi and Ryuuri who tried to drag him away from it…

**Naruto:** Wait…! What are you doing? We're going the wrong way!

**Ryuuri:** No we're not… We're heading away from the danger…

**Naruto:** But the others could be in trouble…! They may need our help…

**Ryuubi:** They seemed to be the bright bunch so I'm sure that they have the same idea we do… *still dragging Naruto further into the forest*

* * *

Kurenai and Kakashi had finished off the last of the bandits in their area but were having trouble with the mastermind, Conall…

**Kakashi:** This guy is pretty tough…

**Kurenai:** Yeah… I guess it's a good thing I decided to join in…

**Kakashi:** Yeah… he's been going all out from the start… I haven't even had the time to lift my headband…

**Kurenai:** I'll cover you… I'll keep him distracted just long enough for you to take advantage…

She and Kakashi stood up and confronted their opponent. Conall took one step and Kakashi ran deeper into the forest while Kurenai charged with a kunai in hand. Conall quickly took out a kunai of his own along with a few shuriken. He quickly threw some of the shuriken at Kurenai who deflected many of them but knocked some in Kakashi's direction while she was distracted…

Kakashi noticed the projectiles in time to jump behind a band of trees for protection. Upset that he missed his target, Conall turned his attention to Kurenai…

**Conall:** What is this? What are you two planning?

**Kurenai:** That's for us to know… and for you to find out…

**Conall:** … Oh… A distraction is it…? It won't work now if that's what you were thinking…

**Kurenai:** We'll see about that…

She charged him again and after a brief clash of steel on steel and thrown punches and kicks, Conall got ahold of Kurenai, overpowered her, and tossed her into the trunk of a tree. Blood spewed from her mouth from the force of the impact…

**Conall:** Heh… And you thought that your plan would work…! Just then, even though I was looking out for some kind of sneak attack you weren't much in the way of keeping me preoccupied… *walking towards her fallen frame*

Suddenly, two kunais flew towards him. He quickly jumped back as they were embedded into the ground. From the treetops emerged Kakashi as he jumped between the two…

**Conall:** … So you finally decided to make your move… but wait… What's with your eye?

Before he knew it Kakashi had charged and was now in his face staring him down…

**Kakashi:** Here… why don't you take a closer look… *tomoe on sharingan begins spinning*

Conall quickly closed his eyes and jumped back and away from Kakashi. He had been watching Kakashi's eye from the moment he noticed the color, and when he was close enough he could quickly tell what it was…

**Conall:** I see… The Sharingan… the deadly ninja tool of the Uchiha clan… but I had heard that they were all but wiped out… That either makes you a survivor, the one responsible, or… "Kakashi of the Sharingan"…

**Kakashi:** So you know of me, well… I'm flattered…

**Conall:** Likewise… If defeating you doesn't gain me some recognition then… I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!! *charging at Kakashi*

Kakashi ducked the first swing and tried to jam his kunai up through Conall's jaw. Conall responded quickly by knocking Kakashi's arm away with his and threw a left hook which connected. Kakashi stumbled around and saw Conall charging from his sharingan eye. Kakashi quickly sidestepped Conall's thrust and stabbed his kunai into his abdomen.

Unfazed, Conall began to morph as he grabbed Kakashi's arm. He began pounding him with close ranged punches and kicks. To finish things after his flurry of shots, Conall released Kakashi's arm to stab him with his kunai. Kakashi took this opportunity to put some distance between him and Conall.

Kakashi could feel the effects of the beating beginning already. Blood began to trickle from a cut above his right eye and he could feel his parts face slowly swelling. He also had a hard time catching his breath as he could feel sharp pains in his chest and his abdomen was still sore from a blow that landed in his breadbasket.

Kakashi looked at his opponent in hopes of finding some weak point he could exploit. He noticed dog-like ears sticking up from Conall's head. His former grey hair had turned entirely black and his blue eyes were now a golden yellow. He also had two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth and claws that looked like they could rip through steel. Kakashi also noticed Conall's big fluffy, black tail…

**Kakashi:** _So he's similar to Naruto… I wonder if he still has that weakness or if he's improved himself… _*sizing up his opponent* _… In this form he's going to be even tougher… If I can't apply enough pressure, he could rip me to shreds and because I targeted his tail… he may just rip those shreds to shreds and probably eat the remains just to prove a point… _*sizing up his opponent one last time* _… It's either that or I try everything I can just to try and stall until reinforcements arrive… _

Conall looked at the calculating Kakashi and bared his sharp fangs in an eerie smile…

**Kakashi:** Well… here goes everything…

* * *

Sakura yanked a tree stump from the earth and hurled it at Ayane who easily avoided it by flying out of its path…

As she fluttered in the air, the Leaf shinobi could tell that they had their work cut out for them. Ayane's current form was similar to a bat's. She had big pointy ears sticking up from her head, glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, a stubby tail, clawed bat-like feet, and the skin under her arms had formed wings like a bat's.

**Ayane:** I can smell it…! I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar…!

**Sakura+Kiba:** Sweet… nectar…?

**Ayane:** How should I go about it…? Should I cut you to pieces and drink from them? Should I simply kill you and drink from your corpses as they lay in a beautiful, everlasting slumber? Or… I know…! I'll disable you and suck you dry as you lay there screaming for sweet release…! *licking her lips*

**Sasuke:** As if we'd give you the chance… We'll see to it that we defeat you and find the others… *taking out a kunai, shuriken, and wire*

**Ayane:** That's it…! That's why I want you the most!! I'll enjoy you all the more after you watch as I gruesomely kill your friends!!

**Sakura:** I won't let that happen!! If you want Sasuke, you're gonna have to go through me first! *pulling out a kunai*

**Ayane:** …That's the whole idea!

She quickly dropped from the sky and in one flap of her wings she zoomed at Sakura. The boys tried to put a stop to her as she focused on Sakura…

Kiba and Akamaru attacked as she flew by with their "Fang Over Fang" attack. Using her skills to her advantage, Ayane rolled over on her back just inches above the ground and grabbed the two with her feet. She rolled back over and began dragging them across the ground before tossing them at Shino after a barrel roll. Before his teammates crashed into him, Shino released some of his bugs to attack Ayane…

**Ayane:** WING BLADE!!

In one flap of her wings, Ayane projected a pair of wind blades that cut down all of Shino's bugs and barely missed him, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Ayane bypassed them and was now on her way towards Sakura. Sasuke quickly jumped out in front of Sakura and hurled some shuriken in Ayane's direction. Once again she flapped her wings and her wind attack barely missed Sasuke and Sakura, but they left some tears and cuts to their clothes and bodies.

Ayane quickly advanced and grabbed Sasuke with her feet and slammed him to a nearby tree, pinning him…

**Ayane:** Haha… Looks like the perfect time for a little snack… *opening her mouth and approaching Sasuke's neck*

As she prepared to take a bite, she was stopped by a sharp pain in her butt. She screamed in pain and turned to see that Sakura had thrown a kunai…

**Sakura:** I told you… you have to go through me first! *pulling out another kunai*

Ayane was seething. She released Sasuke who plummeted to the ground below. Ayane pulled the kunai out and flew at Sakura. She avoided a few shurikens thrown at her with her aerobatics and quickly swooped up Sakura with her feet. She flew higher and higher as Sakura screamed for help. She would have continued to climb if she didn't feel a sharp pain in her right leg.

Ayane looked down to see that Sakura had jammed her kunai into the back of her calf, numbing her leg from there down. Losing control of her leg, Ayane's right foot released its grasp on the pink haired kunoichi. Pissed, Ayane decided that she wasn't even worth the trouble and released Sakura with her left foot as well…

Sasuke and the others looked into the sky to see the pink haired kunoichi hanging onto Ayane's leg for dear life and screaming for help. Ayane did all she could to shake her loose, all kinds of aerial tricks, but got nothing but a loosened grip…

Realizing that she could fall to her death at any moment, Sakura reached up to better her grip. Suddenly, the boys could see that the girls were streaking from the sky…

**Kiba:** What is she doing?!

**Sasuke:** Is she really going to crash into the ground just to get rid of Sakura?

**Shino:** No, I don't think that's the case. She was flying and just stopped. She looks as if she's gone completely limp…

The two streaked to the earth…

**Ayane:** Le… Let… go…!

Screaming for her life and feeling it better than going down with the ship, Sakura released her grip on Ayane's tail. She crashed through the treetops for a few seconds and was now on a collision course with the ground…

In the nick of time, Shino's bugs caught her before she crashed. The boys watched to see if Ayane would meet the very fate that Sakura was lucky enough to avoid, but… it wasn't so…

At the very last second, Ayane regained her composure and glided through the air just inches above the ground. The boys were shocked to see this as they were sure that she had no chance of recovering in time…

**Ayane:** Damn that stupid little pink haired bitch! I'll kill her for that…!

The boys rushed to check on Sakura's condition…

**Kiba:** Looks like she's out cold…

**Shino:** She must have hit her head pretty hard on the branches on her way down…

In the distance, Ayane flew into the area and posted herself on a tree branch…

**Ayane:** Haha… So I see that the little bitch is out of the way… That's good… Now I can get right to the main course. By the time she wakes up, you'll all be dead and she'll be mine to torture until I can't torture her anymore!!

The boys stood up and faced their opponent…

* * *

In different parts of the forest, both Yuuki and Hinata were running around frantically searching for any signs of the others… mainly Naruto. They could hear the explosions and could imagine the destruction being caused. For now… the only thing they could do was hope that everyone, especially Naruto, wasn't involved…

**Naruto:** Ryuubi… Ryuuri… just where are you taking me?

**Ryuubi:** Somewhere safe for the moment… *stopping in front of a cave*

**Ryuuri:** Come on… let's go in… *heading inside*

Naruto followed the sisters into the dark cave but he still didn't understand why. Why would they lead him to somewhere that's safe but neglect to help the others…?

**Ryuuri:** We're here… *lighting a lantern*

With the addition of light, Naruto could see that the cave appeared to be lived in. all around were scattered clothes and other materials.

**Ryuubi:** N-Naruto…

**Naruto:** Hmm… *looking up*

**Ryuuri:** Let's have some fun!

**Naruto:** Fun? We don't have time for fun! We have to find my friends and make sure their safe…!

**Ryuubi:** You… You've got it all wrong… *sitting down on the ground*

**Ryuuri:** We don't mean fun… *sitting beside her sister* … we mean _fun_…

Naruto looked as confused as ever. What exactly did they mean? What kind of fun did they have in mind?

Seeing that he was taking forever to figure out what they meant, Ryuuri and Ryuubi patted the ground and told Naruto to take a seat between them. Naruto looked at the spot and noticed that the two were sitting on something. From the looks of it… it was some kind of bedding… a bunch of pillows and covers…

**Naruto:** *looking intensely at the girls and the bedding* … This… is no time for a nap…

Ryuubi and Ryuuri nearly collapsed in disbelief. Was this guy really this dense…?

**Ryuubi:** You're… You're kidding right…?

Naruto looked at her questioningly…

**Ryuuri:** We don't intend on taking a nap. With what we have planned… you won't be allowed to nap for a while…

**Naruto:** *looking at the girls intensely* …… Then… what are we doing?

The girls were dumbfounded. There's no way he shouldn't have gotten the hint by now. He wasn't the brightest… but he was the best they could do…

**Ryuubi:** Just… Just watch and we'll show you… Ryuuri…

Ryuuri grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. Right in front of Naruto they both leaned in and…

Naruto was in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had seen… or thought he had seen. Just as they were inches away from each other's face, a strong gust of wind blew into the cave and extinguished their light.

Ryuubi had gotten up and grabbed another lantern. When she did, she could clearly see Naruto's expression. He looked as if he was shocked, which she expected, but he also looked to still be confused and now in a world of his own…

**Ryuubi:** Na… Naruto…

He snapped back to reality and looked at Ryuubi and her sister. A slight blush ran across his face…

**Ryuubi:** Is… Is something wrong?

**Naruto:** … No, no… I think I must have been daydreaming or something. I thought I saw something unbelievable… _probably from hanging around that pervy-sage for so long… _

**Ryuuri:** You liked it right…?

**Naruto:** Liked what…?

**Ryuubi:** The… The kiss…

**Naruto:** The… kiss… *thinking*

He thought of what exactly happened and recalled the shapes, the movements, and the sounds…

**Naruto: **… EH!!! THAT REALLY HAPPENED?!!!

**Ryuuri:** Of course…! We'll be more than happy to show you again…

**Ryuubi:** Or… if you like… you can take part this time… *closing her eyes*

She began blushing furiously as she fawned over the thought…

**Ryuuri:** … Uh… sis…

**Ryuubi:** Ye-Yes… *eyes still closed*

**Ryuuri:** *flatly* … He's running away…

**Ryuubi:** That's nice… *still lost in thought*…… Wait, what!?

She opened her eyes and sure enough Naruto was gone. The two sisters quickly ran out of the cave to see Naruto still running. They gave chase calling out to him in hopes that he would stop and at least give them a chance to explain…

**Ryuuri:** NARUTO!! WAIT…!! HEAR US OUT!

**Ryuubi:** WE NEED YOU!!

**Naruto:** I'D LOVE TO HELP BUT… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! *still running through the forest*

**Ryuubi:** YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN AWAY…! WE CAN TAKE IT ONE STEP AT A TIME!!

* * *

**End of chapter...**

The group is separated and a few of them end up in an uncomfortable situations...

Battles break out throughout the forest as the Leaf shinobi fight to reunite...

Next chapter: A Proposal...


	59. A Proposal

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki:** It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi:** Us too…

**Natsuki:** Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi:** Right!

**Hinata:** Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki:** *smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata:** Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki:** You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata:** *blushing furiously* … Gra-… Grandmother…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hitomi:** See ya, hatchling…

**Naruto:** Would ya knock it off with the hatchling stuff…!?

**Hitomi:** Well, when you become stronger I might just do that…! Remember what I told you… use _your _power and _your _skills and one day you'll definitely become a great warrior…

**Naruto:** Right!

The group was packed and ready to head out. All that was left was the final goodbyes…

**Natsuki:** Goodbye everyone…! Feel free to come back again…!

**Hitomi:** Remember to train hard, "Hatchling"!!

**Naruto:** Later _Old Lady_… Grandma Natsuki…! Take it easy, gramps!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Growls…_

**Naruto+Yuu:** Ohh…. I'm hungry…!

**Kiba:** When are you two not hungry…

Yuuki looked at Kiba with a death-glare…

**Sakura:** We'll eat as soon as we return to the hotel… For now, just bear with it…

"Hm… That kid in the orange… there's something unusual about him," a guy with short red hair whispered to his group of friends…

"That's because he's a dragon… like us, right sis?" a girl with short and spiky brown hair stated.

"Right… but I never thought that another one existed…" the girl with long brown, spiky hair replied.

"What do you think…? Conall…" another questioned…

**Conall:** … I think we just found him… a great guy that will make our dreams come true…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was a knock on the door…

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we couldn't help being curious about all the commotion in this room," a girl with long spiky, brown said.

**Kakashi:** Oh, we're sorry… We'll try to keep it down…

"No, no… Actually we wondered if we might join you…"

**Kiba:** Sure…! Two beautiful ladies as yourselves are more than welcome…

"Oh… then we should introduce ourselves… I'm Ryuubi and this is my younger sister, Ryuuri," the girl with the long spiky, brown hair stated.

**Naruto:** Nice to meet ya…! I'm Naruto Uzumaki…!

**Kiba:** And I'm…

**Ryuubi:** Naruto Uzumaki…

The two girls made their way into the room and headed right for Naruto. They looked him up and down and all around…

**Ryuubi:** Um… ok… Anyway, we didn't mean to impose but we were interested in Naruto…

**Kiba:** Interested in Naruto…!? Ok… what the hell are you up to?

**Ryuubi:** What do you mean?

**Kiba:** Why the hell would anybody be interested in Naruto? The only one that is, is Yuuki and she's got a few screws loose… _*groans in pain*_

Yuuki had kicked Kiba in "a very sensitive area" and was now turning her attention to the girls that were all over her brother…

**Yuu:** … Even though I know how great my brother Naruto is and all, and I expect for others to understand that as well… I can't help but wonder why exactly you have an interest in him…

**Ryuuri:** What are you getting at?

**Yuu:** What if I was to say that I was his lover?

**Naruto:** She's my sister, she can't be my _lover_…! On top of that, I'm too young for that type of stuff…!

**Ryuubi:** So, there's nothing going on between you two… because you're brother and sister…?

**Naruto:** No. Even though we claim to be brother and sister, we aren't really. That's just how our relationship is…

**Ryuubi:** I see… I'm happy to hear it because, to answer your question Yuuki, we're interested in Naruto because… he's just like us…

They untied their robes and dropped them to the floor revealing one with a black sleeveless, hooded dress with slits that showed a little of her hips and underwear and short black sandals (the one with short brown hair, Ryuuri); and the other in a black sleeveless dress that showed some cleavage with gold outlines and imprints of dragons, a golden waistband, long black sleeves that extended from her wrists to her elbows, and knee-high boots. Naruto and the others noticed that something was unwrapping from their waists…

**Sakura:** You have tails…!

**Ryuuri:** Yeah… we're dragons just like Naruto…

After a satisfying dinner for some, not so much for everyone since no one really got a chance to eat their fill due to the extra mouths and bottomless pits, everyone just sat around. Since he was no longer preoccupied, Yuuki thought that it would be a great time to ambush Naruto and pet him like crazy… Before she could however, Ryuubi, Ryuuri, and Hanabi had beaten her to the punch…

**Yuu:** Aaaagh…!! Knock it off…!! He's my brother so leave him alone!!

**Ryuubi:** We're sorry… he's just so cute that we couldn't help ourselves…… I wish I could keep him…

**Sakura:** You can have him…

**Ryuuri:** Really!?

**Sakura:** Of course not…! He isn't a pet…!

**Ryuubi:** I-I… I didn't mean it like that… What I meant was… there aren't many strong young dragons like us left in the world… so… *with a blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** You mean you want Naruto to remain here with you…

**Sakura+Yuuki+Hinata+Kiba:** What?!!

**Ryuuri:** Right!

**Ryuubi:** Y-Yeah… if… if it isn't too much trouble… *with a bigger blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** I can understand where you're coming from… but Naruto is a shinobi of our village…. He has a home and whether others believe it or not, he is needed and wanted there… For him to leave all that behind is all up to him, so… what will it be, Naruto?

**Naruto:** …I can't leave my village behind because I still have unfinished business there… I'll come and visit whenever I can though or you can come and visit me…

**Ryuubi+Ryuuri:** *sad tone* …Oh… Ok…

It was getting late so Ryuubi and her sister left. They headed to a dark alley where they met the "others"…

**Ryuubi:** It won't be as easy as we thought… He'd rather return home…

**Ryuuri:** What should we do?

**Ryuubi:** Connor, what does Conall have planned? *looking at the red head boy*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Naruto and the others were all packed and ready to go. Naruto expected for the dragon sisters to see them off but…

They left the village and made their way home. Along the way, they were being followed by many figures hidden in the shadows. However good they kept themselves hid, they couldn't escape detection…

**Kakashi:** So… just how long do you intend on following us? More importantly, why are you following us? If you want us for something, you should show yourselves and so that we could talk face to face…

At the demand of Kakashi they revealed themselves. No one could recognize anyone among them, so they asked who they were. The group of 60 or so men mentioned that they were bandits and that they received an anonymous tip about how they could make some money off of someone in the group…

**Kakashi:** _They intend on kidnapping one of us…!? Could they be after…?_

It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kiba:** Oh man…! I can't believe we let those weaklings separate us!

**Shino:** There were too many and in the confusion of battle it just kind of happened…

**Sasuke:** Even so, we can't just stand around waiting to be found… we could encounter more trouble as well as the others. The sooner we find them the sooner we can get out of here.

**Sakura:** Sasuke's right…! Your team is known for its tracking capabilities… we should be able to find the others pretty quickly… _Though it's convenient to have these two help find the others… I can't help but wish that it was just me and Sasuke alone in this forest, depending on nothing but each other and our love to see us through…_

Sakura was shocked from her daydream by a sudden rustling sound…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was wandering through the bushes. He came to a clearing and pondered to himself about the current situation. Before he could completely evaluate the situation he began to hear rustling in the bushes behind him…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Yuu:** *grumbles* … Is there no end to these guys…? Don't you know when to call it quits…?

Yuuki had her hands full with a number of the remaining bandits. One of them mentioned that since she isn't the one that they wanted they didn't have to hold back…

**Yuu:** If that's the way it is… I suggest you do the smart thing and run while you can 'cause I'm the wrong little girl to mess with! *while placing her hands over her face in clawed fashion*

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiashi and the other Hyuugas made quick work of the bandits that had emerged from the bushes. There were many in piles all over the place as well as a few craters in the earth…

"So you were able to dispatch the bandits with ease," a voice said from nowhere.

"Of course they did… Conall said not to place too much faith in them getting the job done… Tsubame," another voice spoke beyond the trees.

**Tsubame:** I guess you're right, Suzume, but at least they did their part and managed to separate the target from the group…

The Hyuugas looked up and in the trees were two young women.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi:** … So there were more were there…? And I suppose that you're the one behind this…

**Conall:** My, my… you are a bright one… First you knew that the bandits were after someone in your group and know you've deduced that I'm the mastermind behind all of this… I congratulate you on your sharpness… and as a reward… your death will be swift and painless…!

Kakashi and Kurenai were surrounded by bandits on all sides. There was no hope of escape so they had no choice but to fight. Kakashi could tell that there was something menacing about the mastermind that stood before them…

**Kakashi:** Kurenai… I'll leave the bandits to you… I want to see what this guy's all about…

**Kurenai:** You want me to take on countless number of bandits while you face someone one on one…?

**Kakashi:** Is that a problem?

**Kurenai:** No, I can handle something like that. It sounds pretty fair, but I can't guarantee that there'll be any left for you when you're done…

**Kakashi:** That's fine…

The bandits charged and Kakashi and Kurenai retaliated…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, well, well… there are some mighty interesting and… tasty looking fellows down there… I especially want you, the strange woman said while pointing at Sasuke. "You look like you have some great blood running through your veins," licking her ruby red lips.

**Kiba: **Just who are you guys anyway?

**Shino: **Are you friend or foe?

"It seems that the two of you have nice blood running through your veins as well. I'm Ayane… I'll be the one that gives you a pleasant end."

Sakura was appalled… and angry. There was no way she would let some _freak_ like her get a hold of _her Sasuke_…

**Sakura:** Hey…!! Why don't you give up and leave now before I have to hurt you…! You _freak_!

**Ayane:** Stay out of this! No one was talking to you, you unsightly walking stick…

**Sakura:** Unsightly… walking stick…!! *cracks her knuckles & grinds her teeth*

**Ayane:** You'll be nothing but a pest that's in the way. As a matter of fact… why don't you just run off and die alone in the woods… I don't mind the occasional girl… but I doubt you'd even make a decent snack…

She couldn't take anymore. First these two weird girls showed up out of nowhere, and now one was insulting Sakura. It was bad enough that she was disrespecting her but she also targeted Sasuke… She was well beyond pissed…

The one doing all the insulting had introduced herself as Ayane. She had short black hair, wore red lipstick, and a red band around her head. She wore a short black sleeveless dress with red designs that looked like water or blood dripping down over her body. She also had a red obi belt around her waist that draped down behind her and wore black shoes.

The other young woman had brown skin like the other. She wore her golden blonde colored hair up like a crown on her head with a red band holding the end of her hair up and a group of white feathers hanging from the sides of her hair. She wore an all black short dress with nothing across the upper half of her back. On her dress were white patterns that resembled feathers as did her black shoes. On her left hand she wore a single black glove, a black bracer on her right forearm, and she had a bow and arrows draped across her back. From the looks of it, this one was an archer…

**Ayane:** Yumi, why don't you sit this one out…? As a matter of fact, why don't you go make sure those two sisters don't foul things up…!

She complied and began to change. Black markings began to envelop her face like a helmet. She also sprouted wings and began to fly away leaving the Leaf shinobi to her partner…

**Sakura:** She's… flying away…

**Shino:** They must be of the "beast warriors" clan like Naruto, but they're probably different from him as well. The question is… what are they and what are they're weaknesses?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was standing alone in a clearing when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. From them emerged two shadowy figures…

**Naruto: **Oh it's you… I guess it only makes sense for you two to find me… Does this mean that you decided to come with us to our village?

**Ryuuri:** About that…

Before she could finish there was an explosion in another area of the forest…

**Naruto:** What was that!?

He tried to run in the explosion's direction but was immediately stopped by Ryuubi and Ryuuri who tried to drag him away from it…

**Naruto:** Wait… What are you doing? We're going the wrong way!

**Ryuuri:** No we're not… We're heading away from the danger…

**Naruto:** But the others could be in trouble…! They may need our help…

**Ryuubi:** They seemed to be the bright bunch so I'm sure that they have the same idea we do… *still dragging Naruto further into the forest*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai and Kakashi had finished off the last of the bandits in their area but were having trouble with the mastermind, Conall…

**Kakashi:** This guy is pretty tough…

**Kurenai:** Yeah… I guess it's a good thing I decided to join in…

**Kakashi:** Yeah… he's been going all out from the start… I haven't even had the time to lift my headband…

**Kurenai:** I'll cover you… I'll keep him distracted just long enough for you to take advantage…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Conall:** … So you finally decided to make your move… but wait… What's with your eye?

Conall quickly closed his eyes and jumped back and away from Kakashi. He had been watching Kakashi's eye from the moment he noticed the color, and when he was close enough he could quickly tell what it was…

**Conall:** I see… The Sharingan… the deadly ninja tool of the Uchiha clan… but I had heard that they were all but wiped out… That either makes you a survivor, the one responsible, or… "Kakashi of the Sharingan"…

**Kakashi:** So you know of me, well… I'm flattered…

**Conall:** Likewise… If defeating you doesn't gain me some recognition then… I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!! *charging at Kakashi*

Kakashi quickly sidestepped Conall's thrust and stabbed his kunai into his abdomen.

Unfazed, Conall began to morph and grabbed Kakashi's arm. He began pounding him with close ranged punches and kicks. To finish things after his flurry of shots, Conall released Kakashi's arm to stab him with his kunai. Kakashi took this opportunity to put some distance between him and Conall.

Kakashi looked at his opponent in hopes of finding some weak point he could exploit. He noticed dog-like ears sticking up from Conall's head. His former grey hair had turned entirely black and his blue eyes were now a golden yellow. He also had two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth and claws that looked like they could rip through steel. Kakashi also noticed Conall's big fluffy, black tail…

**Kakashi:** _So he's similar to Naruto… I wonder if he still has that weakness or if he's improved himself… _*sizing up his opponent* _… In this form he's going to be even tougher… If I can't apply enough pressure, he could rip me to shreds and because I targeted his tail… he may just rip those shreds to shreds and probably eat the remains just to prove a point… _*sizing up his opponent one last time* _… It's either that or I try everything I can just to try and stall until reinforcements arrive… _

Conall looked at the calculating Kakashi and bared his sharp fangs in an eerie smile…

**Kakashi:** Well… here goes everything…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Ayane:** I can smell it…! I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar…!

**Sakura+Kiba:** Sweet… nectar…?

**Ayane:** How should I go about it…? Should I cut you into pieces and drink from them, should I simply kill you and drink from your corpses as they slumber in a beautiful everlasting slumber, or… I know… I'll disable you and suck you dry as you lay there screaming for sweet release…! *licking her lips*

**Sasuke:** As if we'd give you the chance… We'll see to it that we defeat you and find the others… *taking out a kunai, shuriken, and wire*

**Ayane:** That's it…! That's why I want you the most!! I'll enjoy you all the more after you watch as I gruesomely kill your friends!!

**Sakura:** I won't let that happen!! If you want Sasuke, you're gonna have to go through me first! *pulling out a kunai*

Ayane quickly advanced and grabbed Sasuke with her feet and slammed him to a nearby tree, pinning him…

**Ayane:** Haha… Looks like the perfect time for a little snack… *opening her mouth and approaching Sasuke's neck*

As she prepared to take a bite, she was stopped by a sharp pain in her butt. She screamed in pain and turned to see that Sakura had thrown a kunai…

**Sakura:** I told you… you have to go through me first! *pulling out another kunai*

Ayane was seething. She released Sasuke who plummeted to the ground below. Ayane pulled the kunai out of her butt and flew at Sakura. She avoided a few shurikens thrown at her with her aerobatics and quickly swooped up Sakura with her feet. She flew higher and higher as Sakura screamed for help.

Realizing that she could fall to her death at any moment, Sakura reached up to better her grip. Suddenly, the boys could see that the girls were plummeting from the sky…

The two streaked to the earth…

**Ayane:** Le… Let… go…!

Screaming for her life and feeling it better than going down with the ship, Sakura released her grip on Ayane's tail. She crashed through the treetops for a few seconds and was now on a collision course with the ground…

In the nick of time, Shino's bugs caught her before she crashed. The boys watched to see if Ayane would meet the very fate that Sakura was lucky enough to avoid, but… it wasn't so…

At the very last second, Ayane regained her composure and glided through the air just inches above the ground. The boys were shocked to see this as they were sure that she had no chance of recovering in time…

**Ayane:** Damn that stupid little pink haired bitch! I'll kill her for that…!

The boys stood up and faced their opponent…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In different parts of the forest, both Yuuki and Hinata were running around frantically searching for any signs of the others… mainly Naruto. They could hear the explosions and could imagine the destruction being caused. For now… the only thing they could do was hope that everyone, especially Naruto, wasn't involved…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Ryuubi… Ryuuri… just where are you taking me?

**Ryuubi:** Somewhere safe for the moment… *stopping in front of a cave*

Naruto followed the sisters into the dark cave but he still didn't understand why. Why would they lead him to somewhere that's safe but neglect to help the others…?

**Ryuubi:** N-Naruto…

**Ryuuri:** Let's have some fun!

Seeing that he was taking forever to figure out what they meant, Ryuuri and Ryuubi patted the ground and told Naruto to take a seat between them. Naruto looked at the spot and noticed that the two were sitting on something. From the looks of it… it was some kind of bedding… a bunch of pillows and covers…

**Ryuubi:** Just… Just watch and we'll show you… Ryuuri…

Ryuuri grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. Right in front of Naruto they both leaned in and…

Naruto was in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had seen… or thought he had seen. Just as they were inches away from each other's face, a strong gust blew into the cave and extinguished their light.

**Ryuuri:** You liked it right…?

**Ryuubi:** The… The kiss…

She began blushing furiously as she fawned over the thought…

**Ryuuri:** … Uh… sis…

**Ryuubi:** Ye-Yes… *eyes still closed*

**Ryuuri:** *flatly* … He's running away…

**Ryuubi:** That's nice… *still lost in thought*…… Wait, what!?

She opened her eyes and sure enough Naruto was gone. The two sisters quickly ran out of the cave to see Naruto still running. They gave chase calling out to him in hopes that he would stop and at least give them a chance to explain…

**Ryuuri:** NARUTO!! WAIT… HEAR US OUT!

**Ryuubi:** WE NEED YOU!!

**Naruto:** I'D LOVE TO HELP BUT… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! *still running through the forest*

**Ryuubi:** YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN AWAY…! WE CAN TAKE IT ONE STEP AT A TIME!

* * *

**A Proposal**

**Hinata: **_Where...? Where is everyone? There are explosions all over, but... which one...... which should I check? Should I even risk getting too close?_

She stopped in momentarily to catch her breath and listened as the ringing of the explosions echoed throughout the forest...

The thoughts of all her friends, teammates, and family ran through her mind to answer her question...

**Hinata: **_Of course...! It's a risk I have to take! They all could be in trouble and I have to do my best to help them! I promised my grandmother I would! _

She heard another explosion and decided that that would be where she would head next, but... after taking one step, she began to feel a searing pain in her head. Her eyes flashed and began to turn an amber color. A vision, a premonition, filled her head as she witnessed something that could potentially take part sometime in the near future.

She dropped the visor of her H.A.L.O. over her head and searched the forest as best she could. After a brief migrain, she changed her direction and headed deeper into the forest...

* * *

Kurenai was in shock as to what she had just witnessed. The surrounding area had been devastated… and by just two shinobi. Trees had been charred, cut, broken, and splintered. Numerous ninja tools lay about in broken fashion as a testament to Conall's strength, and now it looked like Kakashi was running out of ideas…

Conall attacked again and Kakashi quickly disappeared underground, being missed by a hair. Conall looked around and waited in anticipation for where he might pop out next. As he expected, Kakashi burst out behind him and attempted to grab a hold of his big, bushy tail…

Conall reacted quickly and in one swipe of his sharpened claws… slashed Kakashi's frame in half. As the pieces hit the ground, they went up in smoke, cluing Conall and Kurenai in on what really happened…

Suddenly, Conall could feel his power slipping away. He turned back to see that in the very hole he had disappeared into, was Kakashi with his tail in hand. Conall began to revert back to normal as his features began to disappear and his tail became smaller and more refined.

Conall did all he could to fight it and maintain himself. Every now and then he would regain a feature only to have it disappear or revert again…

**Conall:** You… bastard…! Let go…! Let go of my… tail…!! *snarling at Kakashi* … You're nothing but a coward Kakashi… You knew that you would lose and so… you grabbed my tail out of desperation…

**Kakashi:** You're right… I knew that if the fight dragged on I would probably lose, so I grabbed your tail… Think what you want of me… but I'm going to live to tell the tail (tale)… * pulling out a kunai*

He lunged at Conall as he tried to cycle through seals. Before he could finish things, something caught his attention out the corner of his eye…

**Kurenai:** KAKASHI! LOOK OUT…!!

In one swift motion he sliced one perpetrator to his right and another to his left. He quickly realized that there was a problem. In the confusion he had released his hold on Conall's tail, allowing him to go free.

Conall retreated into the forest to recompose himself. Kakashi was shocked to see that the ones responsible for saving the enemy, Conall… was Conall himself. On the ground laid two bodies… both with the very same appearance as Conall. They suddenly disappeared but in a strange way…

**Kurenai:** Shadow Clones…

**Kakashi:** Something like that… When they dispersed… they looked to melt into the ground instead of going up in smoke…

**Conall:** Very perceptive Kakashi… *talking from a hidden location* … The technique I just used is a specialty of my clan. It allows the user to make copies of himself like the "Shadow Clone" jutsu but the copies aren't as weak and are as capable as the user…

**Kakashi:** Clan jutsu…?

**Conall:** Yes… I'll show you…

* * *

Naruto had been running through the forest when he finally came to a stop. The sisters caught up to him and they could see that he was still in search of his friends. From what they could tell, Naruto's friends were scattered throughout the forest or engaged in fights…

Suddenly, they sensed a familiar person nearby. From the bushes emerged Naruto's sister, Yuuki. She looked like she had been through hell…

**Naruto:** Yuuki…! Are you ok?

**Yuu:** Yeah… I'm fine, I… I'm just glad that I finally found you… *running over and hugging Naruto*

While this was happening, Ryuubi and Ryuuri gave each other a look. Ryuubi walked over and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and began leading him away…

**Yuu:** Wait…! What's going on? Where are you going with my brother!?

**Naruto:** Yeah, what are you doing Ryuubi? We have to help the others…

**Ryuubi:** We'll get to that, but first… you need to come with me… Ryuuri and Yuuki can go and help the others while you help me…

**Naruto:** Huh? What's going on? We should stick together and look for everyone else…

**Ryuubi:** That's just what we're gonna do… Ryuuri just wanted to be alone with your sister to ask her something in private… *leading him away*

She dragged Naruto off and left Ryuuri and Yuuki alone…

**Yuu:** … So what are you so secretive about that you wanted to talk to me alone?

**Ryuuri:** I just wanted to see for myself… You're not a normal girl, I can smell it…

**Yuu:** I figured that you would… For a while there, I thought you would blab my secret…

**Ryuuri:** … Why do you hide what you are?

**Yuu:** Why do you care? *snidely*

**Ryuuri:** … I don't… but since you're gonna be that way… I guess the time for talk is over…

**Yuu:** That's good to hear because I've been itching to kick you and your sister's tails!

Naruto was still being lead deeper into the forest by Ryuubi…

**Naruto:** Ryuubi… *no response* … Ryuubi… *no response* … RYUUBI…!

**Ryuubi:** What…?

**Naruto:** Shouldn't we wait for the others…?

**Ryuubi:** There's no time… we have to get out of here before we're interrupted again… *stops and pauses* … It figures someone would find us all the way out here… *grumbling to herself*

She and Naruto turned to their left and looked up the hill. There stood…

**Ryuubi:** … You…

**Naruto:** There you are… Where have you been Hinata?

**Ryuubi:** So I guess that we can never be alone without someone else butting in, Naruto… Looks like both of our friends came to check up on us…

**Naruto:** Huh!? *turning to his right*

From the shadows of the bushes came another figure. Naruto could tell that it was someone that could use chakra but couldn't tell who…

**Naruto:** Who are you? *as the figure slowly made its way into the clearing*

"My name is Connor and I'm a friend of Ryuubi… It's nice to finally meet you."

The guy, Connor, had short, spiky brown hair and eyes with a scar shaped like a crescent moon over his right eye. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a black paw print in the center of his chest. On his wrists were black bands with blue lines on each side that stretched from his hands to his elbows. He wore long black shorts and black shoes. From the looks of him, he looked to only be about 15 or 16.

**Naruto:** What do you want?

**Connor:** My, my… so informal, but I guess I'll tell you what I'm here for… What I want…… is you!

**Naruto:** What?!!

**Ryuubi:** _I'm sorry Naruto… Forgive me… _

She raised her hand behind Naruto's head and prepared to strike…

**Hinata:** NARUTO! LOOK OUT…!!

Naruto jumped away before Ryuubi could make a swing…

**Naruto:** Ryuubi…? What are you doing?

**Ryuubi:** I… I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to come with us. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you… *begins to morph*

* * *

An explosion was heard and many of the others could see dark smoke rising…

**Kakashi:** _…That isn't good… Someone else may be in trouble, but I can't just simply run off to see what's going on… This guy… there's no way I can beat him on my own… not with that jutsu of his. One's already too fast and strong for me to get in a good shot, and more is making this a horrible day… My only choice is… _

Kakashi had taken shelter behind a tree to avoid an onslaught of flying ninja tools. He was really starting to feel the effects of the battle catching up to him…

**Kakashi:** _This guy is pretty tough… _*peeking around the tree* … Hey… Conall, right…? How old are you?

**Conall:** … 18… Why do you ask?

**Kakashi:** I was just thinking what an exceptional shinobi you make… and at such a young age…

**Conall:** Yeah, so… What's your point?

**Kakashi:** Well… I'm sure you plan on walking away from this battle with your life… I certainly plan to, so why don't we just go our separate ways for now to maybe battle another day…

**Conall:** I knew it… You are a coward… You know you can't beat me so you want me to spare your life so that one day we can _"battle again"_. Too bad for you that I won't allow that… You and your comrades will die here and I'll be one step closer to getting what I want…

**Kakashi:** And what do you want?

**Conall:** That's none of your damn business!!

**Kakashi:** Ok… You know, we don't have to do this…

**Conall:** Oh yes we do… There's someone among you that I want, and the rest of you have to die so that an entire village doesn't come hunting me down… It's that simple…!

The ground beneath Conall began to crumble and from it emerged Kakashi grabbing for the tail again. Conall jumped back in time to avoid getting caught…

**Conall:** _(growls)… _You bastard…!

**Kakashi:** I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like I have no choice…

Kakashi began cycling through hand seals. Before he could finish, he felt five sharp claws rip into his body. Conall looked Kakashi in his none sharingan eye and prepared to deliver the finishing blow…

**Conall:** As if you could win…

From the trees jumped another Kakashi but Conall knocked him away with one well placed kick to the gut. He crashed into a tree and went up in a cloud of smoke…

Conall turned his attention back to the Kakashi he had at the end of his claws. He jumped back in time to avoid having his throat slit, compliments of Kakashi. A safe distance away, Conall felt a warm sensation on his neck. He placed his hand to it and saw that blood was seeping from a slash under his jaw. When he looked up he noticed that Kakashi was gone…

**Conall:** … YOU BASTARD!! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AND HIDE FROM ME…!!? I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO!! *howling at the end*

* * *

The howl echoed through the forest…

**Connor:** That howl…… Hehehe…

**Naruto:** What's so funny?

**Connor:** That howl just now… it came from my older brother and it seems that he's about to get serious… I feel sorry for whoever crosses his path now… Hahaha…

**Naruto:** You bastard…! Don't laugh…!

**Connor:** Why not? All of your comrades are gonna die… and all for some pathetic, insignificant little lizard that probably doesn't even deserve the life he has…

**Naruto:** Exactly… that's why…

**Connor:** Hm…

**Naruto:** That's why… I HAVE TO GET BY YOU AND HELP THEM! *charging*

**Connor:** Heh… Fool…! *quickly throwing a punch*

Expecting to feel some form of sensation as Naruto collided with his fist, Connor was surprised when there was nothing… Nothing that is until he felt a fist collide with his chin from underneath…

With an uppercut, Naruto caused Connor to soar through the air for a brief second before crashing to the ground. Feeling a little groggy, Connor sat up and began to slowly make it back up to his feet…

**Naruto:** It'd be best if you just stayed down…!

Connor got up and looked at Naruto with intense eyes, but before he knew it he was right back on the ground. This continued to happen again and again until Connor stayed put for a second. While he was down, he began to piece together just what was happening…

**Connor:** _… I could have sworn that I should have hit him with that first punch… _*thinks back to how his fist appeared to be right in the face of a fading Naruto* … _Wait a minute…! When he did that, I could see the sun almost clearly… Did he somehow phase through my attack? That can't be the case because he left an image that was clearly right in front of me but then he attacked from a blind spot… _

Mulling over the first and the other many times Naruto did this, it finally donned on him…

**Connor:** … I see… *standing up with a smirk on his face* … Maybe I was wrong in underestimating you… brat…! You are a "dragon" after all…

**Naruto:** Glad to see that you're finally getting it, but I don't have time to stay here and play with you.

**Connor:** Don't worry… It'll all be over before you know it. It's time to turn it up a notch…

Connor's appearance began to change as his brown hair turned white and his eyes became a crimson red. His teeth turned to fangs and his fingernail became claws. His tail also extended and became bushier as the fur turned white…

Naruto took one look at Connor and was surprised…

**Naruto:** … You… You're like me…!

**Connor:** No…… I'm better…!

**Naruto:** … Oh yeah…! We'll see about that…! *charging*

Naruto went in with a frontal attack and continued until Connor tried to counter. His attack went right through Naruto's afterimage and Naruto quickly capitalized…

In one swift kick to the gut, Connor put an end to this attempt and shined a light on how he accomplished this…

**Connor:** Thanks to those two "dragon sisters", I'm quite used to fighting tough opponents. You may be quick, but your attack is no match for a true predator's senses. No matter how fast the prey is, the predator will figure some way to catch them. From now on, that little trick of yours won't work on me…

* * *

Conall was running all through the forest in search of Kakashi, when he suddenly picked up on something…

**Conall:** … Ah… So that's where you are… Going to help your comrade, huh?

He let out an eerie howl that once again filled the forest. It wasn't long before 7 other Conalls showed up. With an evil grin on each and every one of their faces, they left in pursuit…

* * *

Ryuubi heard the howl as did everyone in the forest…

**Ryuubi:** … You seem like a nice girl Hinata… you shouldn't get involved in this… As long as you don't interfere, I may be able to get the others to spare your life.

**Hinata:** What…? What are you saying? Why are you doing this?

**Ryuubi:** Our clan is dwindling down to nothing… My sister and I could use Naruto's help in keeping it strong and going…

**Hinata: **W-Why does it have to be Naruto?!

**Ryuubi:** We could try with other "beast warriors" but the chances of the offspring being dragons are mighty slim… With a dragon like Naruto whose strong even at such a young age it's almost guaranteed to produce great results…

**Hinata:** Almost…?

**Ryuubi:** … There's more to Naruto than him just being a dragon… from what I can tell there are more than just dragons in his lineage… And what's worse is that he isn't even a full-blooded "beast warrior"... but he's the best we can do at the moment… probably ever. It may be difficult to revive our clan due to the fact that it's rare for a dragon to even be born… even among two full-blooded members…

**Hinata:** … I see… Your situation is tough, that much I understand… but it doesn't explain why you are willing to cause harm to others… You could have come along with us to our village and… and tried to r-revive your clan there… E-Even though I kind of don't want it to happen because…… Well… I was willing to step aside as long as Naruto was happy. I even thought we could be friends…

**Ryuubi:** … As long as… Naruto is happy…?... Hinata, you… have feelings for Naruto, don't you…? *looks at a blushing Hinata* … I'm glad that you can be so understanding… I promise that I will do all I can to take care of Naruto and make sure that he is happy… Maybe with your help I can convince him to come along with us and…

**Hinata:** NO!!! *shaking her head*

**Ryuubi:** … What…?

**Hinata:** No! You manipulating Naruto into going with you is unacceptable…! If… If he were to choose you… then I probably wouldn't mind, but you holding your respective clan's future over his head is no way to do things!

**Ryuubi:** …… I thought you understood my plight… I… I thought we could be friends as well and… I even thought that I could name you as the godmother to my children, but… since I have no choice… you won't even be around…!! *beginning to transform once again*

* * *

Explosions could be heard all around him, but Naruto couldn't let that distract him. In order to help his friends he would need to find a way to get by his opponent…

Naruto got up and created a few shadow clones. Connor was surprised to see this but he didn't have enough time to enjoy the sight as they all attacked…

Connor quickly threw up his guard. Right before his eyes, he could see the Narutos leaving multiple afterimages…

**Connor:** I told you… that won't…

He was hit by a punch to the face and stumbled back. Before he could recover he was hit again and again… and again. To try and make up for his lack of defense, Connor began to swing wildly in hopes of connecting. After a few tries he finally got lucky and slashed one of the Narutos that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Connor looked on as the Naruto he eliminated left 7 Narutos in total. It finally occurred to him what he should do. He quickly cycled through hand seals only to be propelled into the air by a few kicks from Naruto. Adamant about finishing his technique, Connor managed to continue on until he saw a Naruto spinning through the air…

**Naruto:** "Naruto… Uzumaki's Barrage"!!

Naruto connected with a spinning axe kick that sent Connor crashing into the ground. Thinking that it was over, the Narutos turned to leave… only to have chills go up and down their spines. They turned to see that the ground was beginning to freeze over as white mist crept towards them...

**Connor:** … I know that we're supposed to take you alive… but right now… I can't help but want to **kill you!**

Connor stepped from the mist along with six more of himself…

* * *

Ryuubi could feel that Connor had increased his chakra output. She could tell that there was trouble…

**Ryuubi:** (_growls)_… I don't have time for this! Naruto is in danger… I have to help him…

**Hinata:** Naruto's in trouble…!?

**Ryuubi:** Looks like it's your lucky day… I won't finish you now, but if we ever cross paths again… you're as good as dead!

She flew away and Hinata quickly gave chase in hopes of getting to Naruto before it was too late…

She followed Ryuubi until she noticed something happening up ahead…

**Suzume:** Ryuubi…!

**Ryuubi:** … I'm going on ahead… Don't let anyone pass…!

The Hyuugas watched as the dragon girl flew by. They were curious about what was beyond the area that she was in such a hurry to get to…

**Hinata:** Father…! Sister…! Neji…!

**Hanabi:** Sister! You're ok!! I was worried…!

**Hiashi:** Hinata…! Are you hurt?

**Hinata:** No, I'm fine but I have to go after her… Naruto is in trouble…!

**Neji:** We'd like to be of some assistance but we're having difficulty defeating these opponents…

**Hiashi:** They're able to attack from a distance and make sure not to get too close…

Hinata looked over to a pile of bandits that her family must have defeated. With this she realized that they must have seen what they could do and this was why they knew to keep a safe distance…

**Hinata:** … If they're going to make this a ranged fight… then I guess I'm the one best suited to be their opponent…

**Hiashi:** … Hinata…

* * *

**End of chapter...**

The forest is in shambles due to the on-going devastation it's receiving...

A fight breaks out between Naruto and Connor as he tries to get to his friends...

Next chapter: A chill in the air...


	60. A Chill In The Air

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Hitomi:** See ya, hatchling…

**Naruto:** Would ya knock it off with the hatchling stuff…!?

**Hitomi:** Well, when you become stronger I might just do that…! Remember what I told you… use _your _power and _your _skills and one day you'll definitely become a great warrior…

**Naruto:** Right!

The group was packed and ready to head out. All that was left was the final goodbyes…

**Natsuki:** Goodbye everyone…! Feel free to come back again…!

**Hitomi:** Remember to train hard, "Hatchling"!!

**Naruto:** Later _Old Lady_… Grandma Natsuki…! Take it easy, gramps!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Growls…_

**Naruto+Yuu:** Ohh…. I'm hungry…!

**Kiba:** When aren't you two hungry…

Yuuki looked at Kiba with a death-glare…

**Sakura:** We'll eat as soon as we return to the hotel… For now, just bear with it…

"Hm… That kid in the orange… there's something unusual about him," a guy with short red hair whispered to his group of friends…

"That's because he's a dragon… like us, right sis?" a girl with short and spiky brown hair stated.

"Right… but I never thought that another one existed…" the girl with long brown, spiky hair replied.

"What do you think…? Conall…" another questioned…

**Conall:** … I think we just found him… a great guy that will make our dreams come true…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was a knock on the door…

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we couldn't help being curious about all the commotion in this room," a girl with long spiky, brown said.

**Kakashi:** Oh, we're sorry… We'll try to keep it down…

"No, no… Actually we wondered if we might join you…"

**Kiba:** Sure…! Two beautiful ladies as yourselves are more than welcome…

"Oh… then we should introduce ourselves… I'm Ryuubi and this is my younger sister, Ryuuri," the girl with the long spiky, brown hair stated.

**Naruto:** Nice to meet ya…! I'm Naruto Uzumaki…!

**Ryuubi:** Naruto Uzumaki…

The two girls made their way into the room and headed right for Naruto. They looked him up and down and all around…

**Ryuubi:** Um… ok… Anyway, we didn't mean to impose but we were interested in Naruto…

**Kiba:** Interested in Naruto…!? Ok… what the hell are you up to?

**Ryuubi:** What do you mean?

**Kiba:** Why the hell would anybody be interested in Naruto? The only one that is, is Yuuki and she's got a few screws loose… _*groans in pain*_

Yuuki had kicked Kiba in "a very sensitive area" and was now turning her attention to the girls that were all over her brother…

**Yuu:** … Even though I know how great my brother Naruto is and all, and I expect for others to understand that as well… I can't help but wonder why exactly you have an interest in him…

**Ryuuri:** What are you getting at?

**Yuu:** What if I was to say that I was his lover?

**Naruto:** She's my sister, she can't be my _lover_…! On top of that, I'm too young for that type of stuff…!

**Ryuubi:** So, there's nothing going on between you two… because you're brother and sister…?

**Naruto:** No. Even though we claim to be brother and sister, we aren't really. That's just how our relationship is…

**Ryuubi:** I see… I'm happy to hear it because, to answer your question Yuuki, we're interested in Naruto because… he's just like us…

They untied their robes and dropped them to the floor revealing one with a black sleeveless, hooded dress with slits that showed a little of her hips and underwear and short black sandals (the one with short brown hair, Ryuuri); and the other in a black sleeveless dress that showed some cleavage with gold outlines and imprints of dragons, a golden waistband, long black sleeves that extended from her wrists to her elbows, and knee-high boots. Naruto and the others noticed that something was unwrapping from their waists…

**Sakura:** You have tails…!

**Ryuuri:** Yeah… we're dragons just like Naruto…

After a satisfying dinner for some, not so much for everyone since no one really got a chance to eat their fill due to the extra mouths and bottomless pits, everyone just sat around. Since he was no longer preoccupied, Yuuki thought that it would be a great time to ambush Naruto and pet him like crazy… Before she could however, Ryuubi, Ryuuri, and Hanabi had beaten her to the punch…

**Yuu:** Aaaagh…!! Knock it off…!! He's my brother so leave him alone!!

**Ryuubi:** We're sorry… he's just so cute that we couldn't help ourselves…… I wish I could keep him…

**Sakura:** You can have him…

**Ryuuri:** Really!?

**Sakura:** Of course not…! He isn't a pet…!

**Ryuubi:** I-I… I didn't mean it like that… What I meant was… there aren't many strong young dragons like us left in the world… so… *with a blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** You mean you want Naruto to remain here with you…

**Sakura+Yuuki+Hinata+Kiba:** What?!!

**Ryuuri:** Right!

**Ryuubi:** Y-Yeah… if… if it isn't too much trouble… *with a bigger blush on her face*

**Kakashi:** I can understand where you're coming from… but Naruto is a shinobi of our village…. He has a home and whether others believe it or not, he is needed and wanted there… For him to leave all that behind is all up to him, so… what will it be, Naruto?

**Naruto:** …I can't leave my village behind because I still have unfinished business there… I'll come and visit whenever I can though or you can come and visit me…

**Ryuubi+Ryuuri:** *sad tone* …Oh… Ok…

It was getting late so Ryuubi and her sister left. They headed to a dark alley where they met the "others"…

**Ryuubi:** It won't be as easy as we thought… He'd rather return home…

**Ryuuri:** What should we do?

**Ryuubi:** Connor, what does Conall have planned? *looking at the red head boy*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Naruto and the others were all packed and ready to go. Naruto expected for the dragon sisters to see them off but…

They left the village and made their way home. Along the way, they were being followed by many figures hidden in the shadows. However good they kept themselves hid, they couldn't escape detection…

**Kakashi:** So… just how long do you intend on following us? More importantly, why are you following us? If you want us for something, you should show yourselves and so that we could talk face to face…

At the demand of Kakashi they revealed themselves. No one could recognize anyone among them, so they asked who they were. The group of 60 or so men mentioned that they were bandits and that they received an anonymous tip about how they could make some money off of someone in the group…

**Kakashi:** _They intend on kidnapping one of us…!? Could they be after…?_

It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was standing alone in a clearing when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. From them emerged two shadowy figures…

**Naruto:** Oh it's you… I guess it only makes sense for you two to find me… Does this mean that you decided to come with us to our village?

**Ryuuri: **About that…

Before she could finish there was an explosion in another area of the forest…

**Naruto:** What was that!?

He tried to run in the explosion's direction but was immediately stopped by Ryuubi and Ryuuri who tried to drag him away from it…

**Naruto:** Wait… What are you doing? We're going the wrong way!

**Ryuuri:** No we're not… We're heading away from the danger…

**Naruto:** But the others could be in trouble…! They may need our help…

**Ryuubi:** They seemed to be the bright bunch so I'm sure that they have the same idea we do… *still dragging Naruto further into the forest*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai and Kakashi had finished off the last of the bandits in their area but were having trouble with the mastermind, Conall…

**Kakashi:** This guy is pretty tough…

**Kurenai:** Yeah… I guess it's a good thing I decided to join in…

**Kakashi:** Yeah… he's been going all out from the start… I haven't even had the time to lift my headband…

**Kurenai:** I'll cover you… I'll keep him distracted just long enough for you to take advantage…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto:** Ryuubi… Ryuuri… just where are you taking me?

**Ryuubi: **Somewhere safe for the moment… *stopping in front of a cave*

Naruto followed the sisters into the dark cave but he still didn't understand why. Why would they lead him to somewhere that's safe but neglect to help the others…?

**Ryuubi:** N-Naruto…

**Ryuuri:** Let's have some fun!

Seeing that he was taking forever to figure out what they meant, Ryuuri and Ryuubi patted the ground and told Naruto to take a seat between them. Naruto looked at the spot and noticed that the two were sitting on something. From the looks of it… it was some kind of bedding… a bunch of pillows and covers…

**Ryuubi:** Just… Just watch and we'll show you… Ryuuri…

Ryuuri grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. Right in front of Naruto they both leaned in and…

Naruto was in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had seen… or thought he had seen. Just as they were inches away from each other's face, a strong gust blew into the cave and extinguished their light.

**Ryuuri:** You liked it right…?

**Ryuubi:** The… The kiss…

She began blushing furiously as she fawned over the thought…

**Ryuuri:** … Uh… sis…

**Ryuubi:** Ye-Yes… *eyes still closed*

**Ryuuri:** *flatly* … He's running away…

**Ryuubi:** That's nice… *still lost in thought*…… Wait, what!?

She opened her eyes and sure enough Naruto was gone. The two sisters quickly ran out of the cave to see Naruto still running. They gave chase calling out to him in hopes that he would stop and at least give them a chance to explain…

**Ryuuri:** NARUTO!! WAIT… HEAR US OUT!

**Ryuubi:** WE NEED YOU!!

**Naruto: **I'D LOVE TO HELP BUT… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! *still running through the forest*

**Ryuubi:** YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN AWAY…! WE CAN TAKE IT ONE STEP AT A TIME!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Conall attacked again and Kakashi quickly disappeared underground, being missed by a hair. Conall looked around and waited in anticipation for where he might pop out next. As he expected, Kakashi burst out behind him and attempted to grab a hold of his big, bushy tail…

Conall reacted quickly and in one swipe of his sharpened claws… slashed Kakashi's frame in half. As the pieces hit the ground, they went up in smoke, cluing Conall and Kurenai in on what really happened…

Suddenly, Conall could feel his power slipping away. He turned back to see that in the very hole he had disappeared into, was Kakashi with his tail in hand. Conall began to revert back to normal as his features began to disappear and his tail became smaller and more refined.

Conall did all he could to fight it and maintain himself. Every now and then he would regain a feature only to have it disappear or revert again…

**Conall:** You… bastard…! Let go…! Let go of my… tail…!! *snarling at Kakashi* … You're nothing but a coward Kakashi… You knew that you would lose and so… you grabbed my tail out of desperation…

He lunged at Conall as he tried to cycle through seals. Before he could finish things, something caught his attention out the corner of his eye…

**Kurenai:** KAKASHI! LOOK OUT…!!

In one swift motion he sliced one perpetrator to his right and another to his left. He quickly realized that there was a problem. In the confusion he had released his hold on Conall's tail, allowing him to go free.

Conall retreated into the forest to recompose himself. Kakashi was shocked to see that the ones responsible for saving the enemy, Conall… was Conall himself. On the ground laid two bodies… both with the very same appearance as Conall. They suddenly disappeared but in a strange way…

**Conall:** Very perceptive Kakashi… *talking from a hidden location* … The technique I just used is a specialty of my clan. It allows the user to make copies of himself like the "Shadow Clone" jutsu but the copies aren't as weak and are as capable as the user…

**Kakashi:** Clan jutsu…?

**Conall:** Yes… I'll show you…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had been running through the forest when he finally came to a stop. The sisters caught up to him and they could see that he was still in search of his friends. From what they could tell, Naruto's friends were scattered throughout the forest or engaged in fights…

Suddenly, they sensed a familiar person nearby. From the bushes emerged Naruto's sister, Yuuki. She looked like she had been through hell…

**Naruto:** Yuuki…! Are you ok?

**Yuu:** Yeah… I'm fine, I… I'm just glad that I finally found you… *running over and hugging Naruto*

While this was happening, Ryuubi and Ryuuri gave each other a look. Ryuubi walked over and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and began leading him away…

**Naruto:** Huh? What's going on? We should stick together and look for everyone else…

**Ryuubi:** That's just what we're gonna do… Ryuuri just wanted to be alone with your sister to ask her something in private… *leading him away*

She dragged Naruto off and left Ryuuri and Yuuki alone…

**Yuu:** … So what are you so secretive about that you wanted to talk to me alone?

**Ryuuri:** I just wanted to see for myself… You're not a normal girl, I can smell it…

**Yuu:** I figured that you would… For a while there, I thought you would blab my secret…

**Ryuuri:** … Why do you hide what you are?

**Yuu:** Why do you care? *snidely*

**Ryuuri:** … I don't… but since you're gonna be that way… I guess the time for talk is over…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was still being lead deeper into the forest by Ryuubi…

**Naruto:** Shouldn't we wait for the others…?

**Ryuubi:** There's no time… we have to get out of here before we're interrupted again… *stops and pauses* … It figures someone would find us all the way out here… *grumbling to herself*

She and Naruto turned to their left and looked up the hill. There stood…

**Ryuubi:** … You…

**Naruto:** There you are… Where have you been Hinata?

**Ryuubi:** So I guess that we can never be alone without someone else butting in, Naruto… Looks like both of our friends came to check up on us…

**Naruto:** Huh!? *turning to his right*

From the shadows of the bushes came another figure. Naruto could tell that it was someone that could use chakra but couldn't tell who…

**Naruto:** Who are you? *as the figure slowly made its way into the clearing*

"My name is Connor and I'm a friend of Ryuubi… It's nice to finally meet you."

**Naruto:** What do you want?

**Connor:** My, my… so informal, but I guess I'll tell you what I'm here for… What I want…… is you!

**Naruto:** What?!!

**Ryuubi:** _I'm sorry Naruto… Forgive me… _

She raised her hand behind Naruto's head and prepared to strike…

**Hinata:** NARUTO! LOOK OUT…!!

Naruto jumped away before Ryuubi could make a swing…

**Naruto:** Ryuubi…?... What are you doing?

**Ryuubi:** I… I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to come with us. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you… *begins to morph*

An explosion was heard and many of the others could see dark smoke rising…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi:** _…That isn't good… Someone else may be in trouble, but I can't just simply run off to see what's going on… This guy… there's no way I can beat him on my own… not with that jutsu of his. One's already too fast and strong for me to get in a good shot, and more is making this a horrible day… My only choice is… _

**Kakashi:** Well… I'm sure you plan on walking away from this battle with your life… I certainly plan to, so why don't we just go our separate ways for now to maybe battle another day…

**Conall:** I knew it… You are a coward… You know you can't beat me so you want me to spare your life so that one day we can _"battle again"_. Too bad for you that I won't allow that… You and your comrades will die here and I'll be one step closer to getting what I want…

**Kakashi:** And what do you want?

**Conall:** That's none of your damn business!!

**Kakashi:** Ok… You know, we don't have to do this…

**Conall:** Oh yes we do… There's someone among you that I want, and the rest of you have to die so that an entire village doesn't come hunting me down… It's that simple…!

The ground beneath Conall began to crumble and from it emerged Kakashi grabbing for the tail again. Conall jumped back in time to avoid getting caught…

**Conall:** _(growls)… _You bastard…!

**Kakashi:** I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like I have no choice…

Kakashi began cycling through hand seals. Before he could finish, he felt five sharp claws rip into his body. Conall looked Kakashi in his none sharingan eye and prepared to deliver the finishing blow…

**Conall:** As if you could win…

From the trees jumped another Kakashi but Conall knocked him away with one well placed kick to the gut. He crashed into a tree and went up in a cloud of smoke…

Conall turned his attention back to the Kakashi he had at the end of his claws. He jumped back in time to avoid having his throat slit, compliments of Kakashi. A safe distance away, Conall felt a warm sensation on his neck. He placed his hand to it and saw that blood was seeping from a slash under his jaw. When he looked up he noticed that Kakashi was gone…

**Conall:** … YOU BASTARD!! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AND HIDE FROM ME…!!? I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO!! *howling at the end*

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ryuubi heard the howl as did everyone in the forest…

**Ryuubi:** … You seem like a nice girl Hinata… you shouldn't get involved in this… As long as you don't interfere, I may be able to get the others to spare your life.

**Hinata:** What…? What are you saying? Why are you doing this?

**Ryuubi:** Our clan is dwindling down to nothing but weaklings… My sister and I could use Naruto's help in keeping it strong and going…

**Hinata:** W-Why does it have to be Naruto?!

**Ryuubi:** We could try with other "beast warriors" but the chances of the offspring being dragons are mighty slim… With a dragon like Naruto whose strong even at such a young age it's almost guaranteed to produce great results…

**Hinata:** Almost…?

**Ryuubi:** … There's more to Naruto than him just being a dragon… from what I can tell there are more than just dragons in his lineage… And what's worse is that he isn't even a full-blooded "beast warrior"... but he's the best we can do at the moment… probably ever. It may be difficult to revive our clan due to the fact that it's rare for a dragon to even be born… even among two full-blooded members…

**Hinata:** … I see… Your situation is tough, that much I understand… but it doesn't explain why you are willing to cause harm to others… You could have come along with us to our village and… and tried to r-revive your clan there… E-Even though I kind of don't want it to happen because…… Well… I was willing to step aside as long as Naruto was happy. I even thought we could be friends…

**Ryuubi:** … As long as… Naruto is happy…?... Hinata, you… have feelings for Naruto, don't you…? *looks at a blushing Hinata* … I'm glad that you can be so understanding… I promise that I will do all I can to take care of Naruto and make sure that he is happy… Maybe with your help I can convince him to come along with us and…

**Hinata:** NO!!! *shaking her head*...You manipulating Naruto into going with you is unacceptable…! If… If he were to choose you… then I probably wouldn't mind, but you holding your respective clan's future over his head is no way to do things!

**Ryuubi: **…… I thought you understood my plight… I… I thought we could be friends as well and… I even thought that I could name you as the godmother to my children, but… since I have no choice… you won't even be around…!! *beginning to transform once again*

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Connor:** That howl just now… it came from my older brother and it seems that he's about to get serious… I feel sorry for whoever crosses his path now… Hahaha…

**Naruto:** You bastard…! Don't laugh…!

**Connor:** Why not? All of your comrades are gonna die… and all for some pathetic, insignificant little lizard that probably doesn't even deserve the life he has…

**Naruto:** Exactly… that's why… That's why… I HAVE TO GET BY YOU AND HELP THEM!

Explosions could be heard all around him, but Naruto couldn't let that distract him. In order to help his friends he would need to find a way to get by his opponent…

Naruto got up and created a few shadow clones. Connor was surprised to see this but he didn't have enough time to enjoy the sight as they all attacked…

**Connor:** I told you… that won't…

He was hit by a punch to the face and stumbled back. Before he could recover he was hit again and again… and again. To try and make up for his lack of defense, Connor began to swing wildly in hopes of connecting. After a few tries he finally got lucky and slashed one of the Narutos that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Connor looked on as the Naruto he eliminated left 7 Narutos in total. It finally occurred to him what he should do. He quickly cycled through hand seals only to be propelled into the air by a few kicks from Naruto. Adamant about finishing his technique, Connor managed to continue on until he saw a Naruto spinning through the air…

**Naruto:** "Naruto… Uzumaki's Barrage"!!

Naruto connected with a spinning axe kick that sent Connor crashing into the ground. Thinking that it was over, the Narutos turned to leave… only to have chills go up and down their spines. They turned to see that the ground was beginning to freeze over as white mist crept towards them...

**Connor:** … I know that we're supposed to take you alive… but right now… I can't help but want to **kill you!**

Connor stepped from the mist along with six more of himself…

* * *

**A Chill In The Air... The Big Bad Wolf's Presence**

Everyone was faced with adversity, but they knew that they would have to get through it. With their pride and their comrades' lives on the line… **THEY FIGHT!!!**

A chill filled the air as the area began to slightly freeze over. Naruto and his clones were now faced with a tough opponent, times 7. One was bad enough, but 7… and what was with the big chill…? As if things couldn't get any worse, Naruto heard Connor call out the name of his technique…

**Connor:** "**Ninja Art: Wolfman Transformation Jutsu"!**

Using his claws to rip off his shirt, Connor revealed the changes his jutsu brought. White fur began to cover his body leaving only his chest, abdomen, and the palms of his hands bare. His white ears grew larger and his hair grew longer (down to his shoulders). His entire eyeballs turned crimson red with only the pupil being left white, his teeth grew and his canines were now sticking from his mouth, and red markings appeared on his face under his eyes.

In front of the Narutos stood 7 furry and fearsome looking wolfmen. Together they let out intense, intimidating howls before turning their attention to the Narutos. They pounced…

The Narutos quickly moved, leaving afterimage after afterimage all about. The two combatants battle furiously. They went at it, tooth and nail as the fists and the fur flew. It seemed that no matter what they tried, the Narutos just couldn't get the upper hand, until…

Seeing an opening on one of the wolfmen, a Naruto attacked using a kunai. He plunged it right into its heart but noticed that it appeared to finish some hand seals, and it was too late…

The blood leaking onto the kunai and dripping from the wolfman's body started to solidify as it began to freeze. It took a deep breath and the Naruto began to turn into a human popsicle. By the time the blood hit the ground and shattered, he was completely frozen over and shattered as well. The wolfman dropped to the ground and disappeared…

**Naruto:** … Well… I guess that's one down…

**Naruto:** And six that could do the very same to the rest of us, to go…

**Naruto:** You don't have to put it that way…!

**Naruto:** I'm just saying… We have to be careful or we could all end up like-…

He was cut off as one of the wolfmen slashed right through him. The rest of the Narutos quickly regrouped and prepared to attack. They cycled through their hand seals and reared back. While they were doing this, the wolfmen did the same as each took a _deep_ breath of air. All at once they unleashed their attacks…

**Narutos:** "DRAGON WAVE"!!

**Connors:** **"ICE STYLE: ICE BLAST"!! **

The two sides battled for supremacy as neither would give an inch. In the end, the two attacks exploded causing sparkling ice to rain from the sky. The Narutos noticed that the wolfmen weren't done just yet. They were up to something more…

**Connors:** **"ICE STYLE: FREEZING RAIN"!**

The shards of falling ice were suddenly turned on the Narutos, destroying two more clones. The others quickly took cover behind some trees for protection as the attack continued…

**Naruto:** Man…! How are we supposed to beat this guy?

**Naruto:** I don't know… Maybe we should try and take out the original and see if that doesn't get rid of the rest of them…

**Naruto:** … I suppose it's worth a shot… but which one is the original? *peeking from behind the tree*

He was looking intensely at the remaining wolfmen when it hit him. He noticed that since Connor had taken on the transformation, something was off…

**Naruto:** … I think I got it!

**Naruto:** Really…!? What do you got? What do we do?

**Naruto:** "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"! *creating clones* ... All I need for you guys to do is keep them distracted and I'll take care of the rest…!

From behind the trees came about 30 Narutos. Immediately, they all attacked the wolfmen. With slashes and bites from their sharp claws and teeth, the wolfmen easily defeated many of the clones as they gruesomely ripped them to shreds…

Using his "Shadow Star" technique, along with the confusion caused by the others, Naruto managed to get in close enough to attempt to connect with a…

**Naruto:** RASENGAN!! *thrusting it into one Connor's body*

Making contact, Naruto's Rasengan sent Connor twirling through the air, across the ground, and finally into a tree. The rest of the wolfmen disappeared as a result. Proud of their accomplishment, the Narutos all congratulated each other on a job well done... Unfortunately, the celebration would end prematurely. Connor slowly got back up to his feet, showing signs of at least _some_ injury…

**Naruto:** What…? What does it take to keep this guy down?

Connor cycled through seals and grimaced as he transformed once again. He made his way to the top of a tree, grunting in agony along the way. He began going through hand seals and the ice and snow created during their fight formed a group of wolves that attacked…

**Connor:** **"****Ninja Art****: Ice Pack Jutsu"! **

The wolves surrounded the Narutos before attacking. When they did, they took out a few clones by sinking their frozen fangs into them before burying the rest under the ice and snow they were formed from. Now there was only one Naruto left and this was it…!

Connor jumped into the air and went through his seals, finally ending with his hands cupped in the shaped of a diamond…

**Connor:** **"****Ninja Art****: Age of Ice Jutsu"!! **

He took in a _deep_ breath, puffing out his chest, and blew through his hands. A stream of freezing air, ice, and snow made its way towards Naruto. He would have to act fast…

**Naruto:** "DRAGON'S WRATH"!!! *hair turning red then white*

He launched his counterstrike and the two attacks collided. Once again ice fell from the sky as a result. Connor was surprised that Naruto had managed to thwart his attempt with sheer force. He took a close look at the now frosted battlefield and the surrounding areas that were blanketed by ice. Everything was frozen, save for a patch under Naruto in the shape of a diamond.

As Connor looked on, Naruto noticed that a wicked smile crossed his fanged lips. He prepared himself as Connor jumped straight into the air while making hand seals. By the time he finished, he had created a board of ice on his feet and was now headed at Naruto at great speeds…

Naruto reared back and launched a "Dragon Wave", but Connor easily avoided it…

**Connor:** **Ice Blade!! **

He created a blade of ice on his right arm to maneuver out of the attack's path and increased his speed. Before he could react, Naruto had been slashed by Connor as he whizzed by.

In pain from being cut across the chest, Naruto dropped to his knees. He picked himself up and turned around in time to receive another slash, and another, and another. Though he didn't have the time to see how Connor was pulling off the attacks himself, Naruto could tell that he was using some kind of ramps to turn back and increase speed by flying into the air and coming back.

**A/N: Like in snowboarding or the ramps at a skatepark. **

Naruto could sense Connor's chakra and pinpoint him, but with the speed Connor was traveling, Naruto didn't have enough time to stop him. Connor had just come down the ramp and was quickly advancing towards Naruto. Naruto sprang to his feet and into the air just in time to avoid being impaled by Connor's blade. While there, Naruto came up with a way to hopefully defeat his opponent…

**Naruto:** "Shadow Clone Jutsu"!!

Two clones appeared and transformed into kunais. Naruto grabbed them and hurled them at the ground. He then tore his jacket and shirt off before dropping to the earth. Once he landed, he pulled out three more kunai (one for each hand and one for his tail). He set himself and prepared to counter…

Connor flew into the air and back down the ramp and quickly advanced towards Naruto. Naruto reared back and tried to block Connor's blade before it could impale him. Focusing all three kunai on one point, Naruto managed to block the attack and break Connor's blade at the focused point…

Connor began to spin out of control but he regains himself. Seeing his opportunity, Naruto threw all three of the kunai as Connor attempted to regain his former momentum. Before he could however, he felt a kunai in the back and in order to avoid the other two he swerved between the kunais Naruto tossed while in the air. Luckily, avoiding the kunais, Connor made his way to the ramp in hopes of building a little speed…

Naruto created two more shadow clones as Connor bypassed them trying to increase his speed. Two Narutos carefully stepped out onto the ice and each fired a "Dragon Wave" aimed at Connor who managed to evade. The force pushed the Narutos across the ice and the two began focusing chakra in order to create a Rasengan while sliding. With it formed, the other Naruto grabbed the other by the arm and began spinning in a circle. He finally released and sends Naruto skating to the two kunais that transform back…

Naruto reached the first who did the same and spun Naruto in a circle before releasing him in the direction of the last. Connor finally reached the ramp and made a u-turn through the air and streaked across the ice. Naruto reached the last one who rapidly spun him around while the other clones tried to slow Connor by blasting beams of chakra at him. Unfortunately, Connor evaded the blasts and still continued, a little slower but still…

The last spin cycle is completed and Naruto is launched in Connor's direction wielding a Rasengan. He streaked past one clone and another but began slowing down before coming to the patch of land. The Naruto on the patch caught him by his arm and, in one spin, flung him at Connor who was preparing a jutsu for the occasion…

The two shot at each other with great velocity and…

**Connor:** **"FROST BITE"!! ***glowing claws*

**Naruto:** RASENGAN!!!

An explosion of light and chakra and smoke filled the area as the Narutos watched on in anticipation for the outcome. A crash could be heard as, across the ice, Connor had been implanted into the frozen trunk of a tree after bursting through many more.

As the smoke began to clear, sparkling shards of ice rained from the sky. The Narutos were horrified to see that the Naruto that had made contact with Connor was now… frozen solid…

As if that wasn't terrible enough, Connor had managed to forcibly stagger himself back to his feet, just barely. He looked at his work and, as much as he could, gave a wicked smile. Using his monkey-like tail, he plucked out the kunai still lodged in his back and, as easily as he could, slowly made some seals…

The Narutos saw this and tried to quickly move into position to attack, but the slippery ice made it difficult. Connor finished with his seals and gave one final, painful little chuckle before placing his hands on the ground…

**Connor:** … "Ice Style: Ice Pillar Impalement"…!!

From his position, sharp pillars of ice began to rise from the earth and the path towards a frozen Naruto. Unable to get into position, the other Narutos had to watch in horror as the pillars approached the Naruto-cicle…

Connor was ecstatic to see the ice crumble and this fight finally come to an end. As if time was coming to a screeching halt, the ice slowly broke apart and soon… so did Naruto…

Connor watched in delight as the clones disappeared in an explosion of smoke. It was finally over…!

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Connor has his hands full but prevails in his fight with Naruto...

Hinata takes up arms to protect those precious to her...

Next chapter: Ruffling a few feathers...


	61. Ruffling A Few Feathers

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki:** It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi:** Us too…

**Natsuki:** Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi:** Right!

**Hinata:** Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki:** *smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata:** Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki:** You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata: ***blushing furiously* … Gra-… Grandmother…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was still being lead deeper into the forest by Ryuubi…

**Naruto:** Shouldn't we wait for the others…?

**Ryuubi:** There's no time… we have to get out of here before we're interrupted again… *stops and pauses* … It figures someone would find us all the way out here… *grumbling to herself*

She and Naruto turned to their left and looked up the hill. There stood…

**Ryuubi:** … You…

**Naruto:** There you are… Where have you been Hinata?

**Ryuubi:** So I guess that we can never be alone without someone else butting in, Naruto… Looks like both of our friends came to check up on us…

From the shadows of the bushes came another figure. Naruto could tell that it was someone that could use chakra but couldn't tell who…

"My name is Connor and I'm a friend of Ryuubi… It's nice to finally meet you."

**Naruto:** What do you want?

**Connor:** My, my… so informal, but I guess I'll tell you what I'm here for… What I want…… is you!

**Naruto:** What?!

**Ryuubi:** _I'm sorry Naruto… Forgive me…_

She raised her hand behind Naruto's head and prepared to strike…

**Hinata:** NARUTO! LOOK OUT…!!

Naruto jumped away before Ryuubi could make a swing…

**Naruto:** Ryuubi…?... What are you doing?

**Ryuubi:** I… I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to come with us. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you… *begins to morph*

An explosion was heard and many of the others could see dark smoke rising…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Explosions could be heard all around him, but Naruto couldn't let that distract him. In order to help his friends he would need to find a way to get by his opponent…

**Naruto:** "Naruto… Uzumaki's Barrage"!!

Naruto connected with a spinning axe kick that sent Connor crashing into the ground. Thinking that it was over, the Narutos turned to leave… only to have chills go up and down their spines. They turned to see that the ground was beginning to freeze over as white mist crept towards them...

**Connor:** … I know that we're supposed to take you alive… but right now… I can't help but want to **kill you!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ryuubi could feel that Connor had increased his chakra output. She could tell that there was trouble…

**Ryuubi:** (_growls)_… I don't have time for this! Naruto is in danger… I have to help him…

**Hinata:** Naruto's in trouble…!?

**Ryuubi:** Looks like it's your lucky day… I won't finish you now, but if we ever cross paths again… you're as good as dead!

She flew away and Hinata quickly gave chase in hopes of getting to Naruto before it was too late…

She followed Ryuubi until she noticed something happening up ahead…

**Suzume:** Ryuubi…!

**Ryuubi:** … I'm going on ahead… Don't let anyone pass…!

The Hyuugas watched as the dragon girl flew by. They were curious about what was beyond the area that she was in such a hurry to get to…

**Hinata:** Father…! Sister…! Neji…!

**Hiashi:** Hinata…! Are you hurt?

**Hinata:** No, I'm fine but I have to go after her… Naruto is in trouble…!

**Neji:** We'd like to be of some assistance but we're having difficulty defeating these opponents…

**Hiashi:** They're able to attack from a distance and make sure not to get too close…

**Hinata:** … If they're going to make this a ranged fight… then I guess I'm the one best suited to be their opponent…

**Hiashi:** … Hinata…

* * *

**Ruffling A Few Feathers**

Everyone was faced with adversity but they knew that they would have to get through it. With their pride and their comrades' lives on the line… **THEY FIGHT!!! **

"Are you sure about this milady?" one of the Hyuuga bodyguards asked.

"You shouldn't do this on your own… Please, allow us to handle this," the other spoke up.

**Hiashi:** Quiet you two… If she believes that she can do this on her own, then we will honor her request… But if you need help we're right here…

**Hinata:** … Thank you father…

**Neji:** Are you sure you don't want any help? It's two against one…

**Hinata:** *shakes her head* … I feel that I can do this… I have to…

**Neji:** … Very well…

**Hanabi:** Be careful sister…

Hinata nods and steps forward…

**Tsubame:** … What's this? Don't tell me you intend to take us on by yourself… How arrogant can you be…?

From her back Hinata removed her bow and turned to one of the guards for her arrows…

**Suzume:** Aw… Isn't that cute… She has her little bow and arrow and is ready to go… This should be good… *sarcastic tone*

Ignoring the two young women, Hinata checked her bow to make sure it was in proper condition. When everything checked out, she turned her attention to the two women in the sky…

**Hinata:** I would like to avoid harming you, so I'll ask you… will you please give up and let us pass?

**Tsubame:** … Yeah right, "_princess"_… As if we'd do something like that…

**Suzume:** I can understand why you want us to let you pass… you're gonna die and all so you're probably worried for your life… Too bad for you that we won't let you go…

**Hinata:** … I was afraid you'd say something like that…

She grabbed an arrow and prepared to fire it…

**Suzume:** Like you could even hit… *narrowly avoiding an arrow to the head*

**Hinata:** A warning shot… I would really rather avoid any unnecessary fights… I just want to get by and help my friend.

**Suzume:** … Why you… bitch…! *drawing the swords at her waist*

**Tsubame:** You seem kind of upset, Suzume… Should I…?

**Suzume:** Just stay out of this…!! I'll take care of this little bitch myself…!

**Tsubame:** (_sigh_)… Fine… Just don't go overboard… *taking a seat on a branch*

**Suzume:** Don't worry… I'll make this quick…

As Hinata readied another arrow, Suzume grabbed a kunai and tossed it. Hinata sidestepped it and shot off an arrow. Suzume easily avoided any damage by knocking it away with a sword…

**Suzume: **Heh… Is that the best you got? *a smirk on her face*

Hinata adjusted her quiver (container for arrows) to her hip so that she could shoot more arrows in quicker succession. She shot one arrow after the other with an increasing rate of speed. It was easy enough for Suzume to dodge at first but soon it grew more difficult. The more arrows that flew her way in such a limited window started to give her problems as she had to maneuver to keep her body _and _her wings from being pierced.

In order to escape this onslaught, Suzume dove to a lower level and glided towards Hinata, swords ready to carve. Hinata made some hand seals before shooting off another arrow. Suzume easily evaded this one and made a beeline for Hinata…

She swung her swords only to have them stopped. In front of Suzume was a circle of chakra that blocked her way to her target. Suddenly, a gap in the circle opened and Hinata took her shot…

Suzume quickly took to the air but couldn't avoid getting an arrow in the leg…

**Suzume:** OW…!... DAMNIT!! You little bitch… you'll pay for that! *pulling out the arrow*

With a look of determination, Hinata prepared to fire another wave of arrows at her airborne foe. Suzume readied herself as Hinata let them fly. Once again she was having a tough time avoiding being hit to the point that she was pinned to a tree. With an arrow in both wings and a few pinning her clothes as well, Hinata figured that she would have an extremely tough time evading the next attack. She pulled back and released an arrow with great force…

As the arrow flew at Suzume's head, it was knocked away at the last second. Using her whip, Tsubame saved her partner…

**Suzume:** … Tsubame… y-you saved me…!

**Tsubame:** Of course I did, idiot… I had to… How else would I explain your death to Conall?

**Suzume:** What!? Who asked for your help anyway…?

She attempted to wriggle herself free but only hurt her wings the more she tried…

**Tsubame:** *watching* …… You need help, don't you…?

**Suzume:** … Ye-Yes… *giving in*

Tsubame plucked the arrows from Suzume's wings and helped her to a branch…

**Tsubame:** Leave it to me for now… Once you've recovered feel free to join in… if I'm not finished by then…

**Suzume:** Whatever… *attitude*

**Tsubame:** *taking her position* So then… let's see what you got _little girl_…

Once again Hinata released a slew of arrows into the air. Tsubame quickly dropped from the air to ground level…

**Tsubame:** "WINDY WHIP"! *cracking her whip*

As she did, a sliver of wind made its way at Hinata. She quickly threw up her hand and blocked it with her chakra shield (halo). She was relieved that she did it in time, especially since the ground in front of her and a few branches on the trees behind her were sliced up. She was surprised to see the effects of Tsubame's attack… and the dangers it spelled for her…

**Tsubame:** So… what do you think? My whip is made of chakra absorbing materials that allow the user to focus their chakra in the form of elemental attacks… As you can see, I have an affinity for wind which can be very deadly…

Hinata opened her halo shield and shot an arrow. Tsubame simply cracked her whip and it split the arrow down the middle. Refusing to let this stop her, Hinata attacked again only to get the same result…

**Tsubame:** Hahaha… That won't work… Why don't you try something else…? Maybe it'll work out better for you…

**Suzume:** Alright! Let's finish this…! My wings are better and I really want to kill this girl…

**Tsubame:** Fine, but we do it together…

**Hinata:** … _There must be something I can do… some way I can defeat them… If I could just get that whip away from her maybe I could have a chance of winning… With two instead of one it's going to be a lot more difficult, but I have to do it…! _

Hinata grabbed another arrow and drew back…

**Tsubame:** Pft! That again…! Don't you ever learn?

Hinata quickly shifted her aim towards the other girl and fired a few rounds…

**Suzume:** CRAAAP…!! *preparing for the worst*

**Tsubame:** Shit…! Suzume…!

In order to save her partner, Tsubame used her whip to cut the arrows off. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her right hand. It was a well placed arrow and it had pierced her whip hand causing her to drop it. As it fell, Hinata took this chance to fire another arrow… this time aimed at Tsubame's heart…

**Tsubame:** Shit…! *reaching for something on her back*

In a gust of wind, Hinata's arrow was stopped. This time, the weapon responsible was a giant feather in Tsubame's left hand. Hinata was surprised that her attempt was dismissed again and the others were disappointed that nothing seemed to work…

**Tsubame:** … You little bitch…! I was going easy on you but if that's the way you want to play…! *pulling out the arrow in her hand* … Suzume…!

**Suzume:** Roger!

Suzume quickly dropped from the sky and headed for Hinata. Hinata responded by shooting an arrow but it was cut down by Tsubame's "Windy Whip". The attack from that also continued on forcing Hinata to switch to the defensive. She blocked the attack but noticed that Tsubame launched a second one just low enough to skim under her shield. She quickly slammed it into the ground to keep the attack from slicing her legs. From there Suzume flew by and slashed Hinata across the back…

"Milady…!"

"Let us assist you milady," the second guard yelled.

**Hiashi:** Enough…! Those words won't reach her… This is now her fight… The best we can do is watch and help only if we are truly needed… *the assistants nodding in compliance*

In pain, Hinata dropped to her knees but she wasn't about to give up so easily…

**Hinata:** _… I… can do this… I have to do this… I have to help… Naruto… _

**Hanabi:** … I've never seen sister so determined…

She got up and shot an arrow at the retreating Suzume…

**Tsubame:** "FEATHER DANCE"!! *fanning her giant feather*

A whirlwind appeared behind Suzume, catching the arrow and sending it back to its rightful owner. Hinata threw up her defense and blocked it, but was ensnared by Tsubame and her whip. Using her whip, she wrapped it around one of Hinata's exposed legs and slung her into the air…

As she fell to earth, Suzume and Tsubame figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to end this…

**Suzume:** Time to finish this…! Now… DIE!! *preparing to slice up Hinata*

As she was about to end it, Suzume realized that something was wrong, mainly because she flew right under Hinata instead of through her…

**Suzume:** … Huh? *looking back at a floating Hinata*

**Tsubame:** … She's… flying… Where did she get wings?

Wings of chakra were protruding from Hinata's back as she fluttered in place. The two women took in the sight of a winged Hinata with four halos of chakra around her wrists and ankles, fluttering…

Still baffled by how this happened, she didn't see the punch that crashed into her face…

**Tsubame:** Suzume…! You idiot! You let your guard down right in front of the enemy…!! *fanning her feather*

The wind created from the feather slowed and saved Suzume as she crashed into a tree. She landed on a branch and struggled to pull herself together. By the time she recovered, she could see that her partner could also use a hand…

Using her chakra rings as momentary shields, Hinata blocked the wind attacks from Tsubame's whip and backed her into a tree. Desperate, Tsubame attempted to use her feather but didn't have enough time or room to use it.

Hinata threw a punch and Suzume threw a kunai in an attempt to save her partner. The kunai was deflected by Hinata's wings but the slight distraction gave Tsubame time to avoid the pain-crushing blow…

Hinata's fist smashed into the tree mere inches from Tsubame's head. She quickly got away and noticed the damage done to the tree. It had cracked at the point of impact and was continuing to a little more.

Tsubame was horrified at the sight and the thought of how that could have been her. She then noticed that Suzume was foolishly charging in at Hinata who was shaking her hand…

**Tsubame:** … No! Suzume… that isn't a good idea…!

Suzume began swinging wildly with her swords trying to cut Hinata as many times as she could. Hinata was backed into a tree and Suzume went in for the kill. She lunged at Hinata with her swords but they were deflected by the rings around her wrists. With her opponent so close, Hinata grabbed her wrists to avoid escape…

Suzume flapped her wings in hopes of prying herself free but it wouldn't work…

**Tsubame:** … SUZU…!! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!! *preparing her weapons*

Suzume continued to jerk and wriggle but still couldn't break free of Hinata's grasp…

**Suzume:** *still struggling* … Wha-What the hell is this?!

**Hinata:** This is a technique from my mother's clan… It increases the user's taijutsu abilities including strength and speed…

With a look of determination in her eyes, Hinata made her move. One swift kick to the side caused Suzume to crumple at the sound of her ribs cracking. Hinata released her grip and using the tree behind her to move behind her opponent and kicked her into the tree.

Suzume was embedded into the tree and fell from it, leaving an imprint. As she plummeted to the ground, Tsubame tried to quickly come to her rescue only to be cut off by Hinata…

**Tsubame:** … You… YOU LITTLE…! *cracking her whip*

Hinata flew up a little higher, avoiding being hit by the whip and its attack. She quickly struck back with a punch that sent her hurtling towards the ground. The spectators were very impressed but were soon disappointed as Tsubame managed to correct and save herself from crashing.

**Tsubame:** … You… You… *wipes the blood from her mouth* … BIIIITCH!!!... SUZUME…! WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND HELP ME DESTROY THIS INSULENT LITTLE WHORE!!

Suzume began to stir as she groaned in pain. She slowly went from laying on her back on the ground to a sitting position and slowly to standing, trying to avoid feeling as much discomfort as possible…

**Tsubame:** SUZUME…! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

**Suzume:** … I can't move any faster than this… I'm in a lot of pain here…! *flinches from the pain*

**Tsubame:** LIKE I GIVE A DAMN…! WE'RE DOING "THAT" SO COME ON…!!

**Suzume:** … We're doing "that"…! Now!? Why the hell didn't we do it when I could have actually done it flawlessly?! *flinches in pain*

**Tsubame:** This is no time to worry about what could have been done then and what's being done now…!! Let's just do this and finish this brat off!! After you help me I'll let you rest while I finish the others…

**Suzume:** … Fine… *struggling to lift her arm into position*

Hinata watched as the two quickly cycled through seals, one faster than the other for obvious reasons. Once finished, they set themselves as if they were about to start a race…

**Tsubame:** … Ready…?

**Suzume:** Ye-Yeah…

**Tsubame:** ……… GO--!!

The two took a running start and flew into the air. There, they began to circle Hinata who prepared herself…

**Tsubame+Suzume:** "FEATHER PLAY"!!

The two began to fly faster as they flew at Hinata. She managed to avoid their first flyby by shifting her position (turning when they flew by). The two then made another come around but at a faster speed. Once again Hinata avoided taking a hit but the two continued, picking up the pace with each pass by.

Before she knew it, the two were flying too fast for her to keep up. She was hit once, then again, then again, and over and over until she dropped from the sky. She managed to correct herself by was attacked again. In order to avoid taking too much damage, she tried to fly away but the two women gave chase…

**Tsubame:** Aw… What's this…? Running away…? *catching up to Hinata*

**Suzume:** Heh… You won't get very far flying so slow… *winces in pain*

Hinata tried to evade them for as long as she could, but she wasn't quick enough. Once again the two women forced her from the air and she crashed to the ground. Still not ready to back down, Hinata watched as the two women flew about with great speed and agility…

**Tsubame:** Heh… Look at you down there… It's exactly where you belong…!

**Suzume:** Yeah… These skies belong to real flyers…!

**Hinata:** You're right…

**Tsubame:** … What was that?

**Hinata:** I said you're right… I haven't trained enough in flying so I don't have a chance of competing with you up there… but that doesn't mean that I can't defeat you…! *tipping the visor on her head over her eyes*

**Suzume:** … Huh? What's that thing?

**Hinata:** … H.A.L.O. for short… With this I think I can win…

**Suzume:** You expect us to believe that some stupid contraption is gonna help you beat us… That's stupid…!

**Hinata:** We'll see… *grabbing her bow and an arrow*

**Tsubame:** Tch! The bow and arrows again, eh? *grabbing her weapons*

**Suzume:** Let's finish this brat off Tsubame… *drawing her swords* … "SPARROW'S DANCE"!

Hinata took aim and the two women quickly moved to avoid being still targets…

"Can Lady Hinata really defeat them with that thing…? I know it increases her accuracy, but can it be of any use against opponents that are moving so fast?" the first guard questioned.

**Hanabi:** She'll do it…!

**Hiashi:** … Though she doesn't have the strengths of the Hyuuga, that child has discovered her own. Because of her inability to use the Byakugan she got the idea to create a device that could be used for the very same purpose with a little help from her mother and grandparents. She faced failure after failure, but she finally accomplished what she set out to do. I was amazed at what she was capable of, and to this day she continues to tinker with that machine and advance it more and more…

Looking through her visor, Hinata readied to fire at her first target. She released the arrow and it soared through the air…

**Tsubame:** _… That girl… she completely wasted an arrow… It looks like that machine does nothing but impair her vision… _*stops as she notices the arrows path* … _Wait a minute…! Did she shoot where she anticipated Suzu to head?! _ LOOK OUT SUZU…!!

She turned hearing the sound of her partner's voice and noticed the arrow flying at her…

**Tsubame:** _There's no way she can hit her at these speeds, and with Suzu using "Sparrow's Dance" she's even harder to hit… _

Suzume maneuvered to dodge the arrow with a graceful technique. She watched as the arrow streaked by her head, right in front of her eyes…

**Suzume:** *turning to Hinata* … You…

Two more arrows flew at her and pinned each of her wings to a tree…

**Suzume:** AHH…! IT HURTS, DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN…!

**Tsubame:** SUZU…!!

Hinata took aim again and fired another arrow at her pinned opponent. Tsubame quickly cracked her whip, sending a sharp blade of wind to stop it and succeeded. She then had the unpleasant delight of having an arrow shot at her. She narrowly dodged it and noticed that Hinata was about to fire another at her. She cracked her whip and suddenly noticed that something was different about this arrow…

Her wind attack sliced through the arrow as usual but when it did, it cut a small piece of rope that tied a kunai to it. With the rope severed, the kunai spun through the air and lodged itself in Tsubame's left wing. Preoccupied with the pain, she didn't notice the next arrow that was on its way that pierced her hand, forcing her to drop her whip…

**Tsubame:** AAAAH!! DAMNIT…!!

Hinata fired another arrow but Tsubame blew it away using her giant feather. Not faltering, Hinata grabbed another arrow and reared back, taking her time. Seeing this, Tsubame fanned her feather around and created a wall of wind between her and Hinata. Still taking her time, Hinata pulled back a little more and released the arrow…

The arrow flew from Hinata's bow and forced its way through Tsubame's wall of wind. Tsubame was shocked and horrified as the arrow made its way through and cleanly ripped through her right wing and into the tree behind.

With a hole in her wing, Tsubame fell from the sky. She plummeted and crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

**Hinata:** _I didn't use enough force to compensate for the increased wind and my arrow veered off course…_

Unable to feel anything but excruciating pain from the waist down, she turned her attention to Hinata to curse her name. As she did, she saw that Hinata had cocked back and was ready to put an arrow through her head this time…

Hinata let the arrow fly and as it did, Tsubame knew that she was in grave trouble. Her legs were broken, her wings were useless, and she couldn't reach her weapons… she had no way of avoiding it this time…

**Suzume:** TSUBAME…!!!

**Hanabi+H.G1+H.G2:** She's got her…!!

The arrow streaked through the air… but it was knocked off course by another arrow. Even though its path was obstructed, the arrow still hit its target…

**Tsubame:** AAAAAAHHH!!!... DAMN… that hurt…! *grasping the arrow through her body*

The arrow had gone through inches below her left breast, all the way with the exception of its tail-end. Hinata looked at the angle of her arrow and traced the stray's possible point of origin. She looked up and noticed that there was another woman flying with a small bow in her hand…

**Suzume:** … Yumi…! *trying to wriggle herself free*

**Neji:** Another one…?

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Hinata does well enough in her battle that reinforcements are needed...

Hinata is confronted with more trouble...

Next chapter: Fire fight...


	62. Fire Fight!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N: Sorry to say this, but things may be slowing down a little bit more. I'll try to update as much as I can, whenever I can. **

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

After a few days of spending time with Hinata's relatives, others they had met in the village, and paying their respects, it was time for the group to depart.

**Natsuki:** It was so nice seeing you again, my precious granddaughters. I wish you could stay longer…

**Hanabi:** Us too…

**Natsuki:** Well, I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about it… We'll see each other again next year. Then you can tell me all about what you've done in the time you were away…

**Hinata+Hanabi:** Right!

**Hinata:** Grandmother…! I'll keep on training…! I'll grow stronger and I won't let you down!

**Natsuki:** *smiles warmly* … I'm sure you won't… I'm sure you'll do your best. I'd love you even if you didn't but promise me something… Work on "you know what" while you can…

**Hinata:** Hm… What do you mean?

**Natsuki:** You know… *leans in with her pinky out* … What we talked about… *winks* …

**Hinata:** *blushing furiously* … Gra-… Grandmother…!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure about this milady?" one of the Hyuuga bodyguards asked.

"You shouldn't do this on your own… Please, allow us to handle this," the other spoke up.

**Hiashi:** Quiet you two… If she believes that she can do this on her own, then we will honor her request… But if you need help we're right here…

**Hinata:** … Thank you father…

**Tsubame:** … What's this? Don't tell me you intend to take us on by yourself… How arrogant can you be…?

From her back Hinata removed her bow and turned to one of the guards for her arrows…

**Suzume:** Aw… Isn't that cute… She has her little bow and arrow and is ready to go… This should be good… *sarcastic tone*

She shot one arrow after the other with an increasing rate of speed. It was easy enough for Suzume to dodge at first but soon it grew more difficult. The more arrows that flew her way in such a limited window started to give her problems as she had to maneuver to keep her body _and _her wings from being pierced.

In order to escape this onslaught, Suzume dove to a lower level and glided towards Hinata, swords ready to carve. Hinata made some hand seals before shooting off another arrow. Suzume easily evaded this one and made a beeline for Hinata…

She swung her swords only to have them stopped. In front of Suzume was a circle of chakra that blocked her way to her target. Suddenly, a gap in the circle opened and Hinata took her shot…

Suzume quickly took to the air but couldn't avoid getting an arrow in the leg…

**Suzume:** OW…!... DAMNIT!! You little bitch… you'll pay for that! *pulling out the arrow*

With a look of determination, Hinata prepared to fire another wave of arrows at her airborne foe. Suzume readied herself as Hinata let them fly. Once again she was having a tough time avoiding being hit to the point that she was pinned to a tree. With an arrow in both wings and a few pinning her clothes as well, Hinata figured that she would have an extremely tough time evading the next attack. She pulled back and released an arrow with great force…

As the arrow flew at Suzume's head, it was knocked away at the last second. Using her whip, Tsubame saved her partner…

Once again Hinata released a slew of arrows into the air. Tsubame quickly dropped from the air to ground level…

**Tsubame:** "WINDY WHIP"! *cracking her whip*

As she did, a sliver of wind made its way at Hinata. She quickly threw up her hand and blocked it with her chakra shield (halo). She was relieved that she did it in time, especially since the ground in front of her and a few branches on the trees behind her were sliced up. She was surprised to see the effects of Tsubame's attack… and the dangers it spelled for her…

Hinata grabbed another arrow and drew back…

**Tsubame:** Pft! That again…! Don't you ever learn?

Hinata quickly shifted her aim towards the other girl and fired a few rounds…

**Suzume:** CRAAAP…!! *preparing for the worst*

**Tsubame:** Shit…! Suzume…!

In order to save her partner, Tsubame used her whip to cut the arrows off. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her right hand. It was a well placed arrow and it had pierced her whip hand causing her to drop it. As it fell, Hinata took this chance to fire another arrow… this time aimed at Tsubame's heart…

**Tsubame:** Shit…! *reaching for something on her back*

In a gust of wind, Hinata's arrow was stopped. This time, the weapon responsible was a giant feather in Tsubame's left hand. Hinata was surprised that her attempt was dismissed again and the others were disappointed that nothing seemed to work…

**Tsubame:** … You little bitch…! I was going easy on you but if that's the way you want to play…! *pulling out the arrow in her hand* … Suzume…!

**Suzume:** Roger!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsubame:** SUZUME…! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

**Suzume:** … I can't move any faster than this… I'm in a lot of pain here…! *flinches from the pain*

**Tsubame:** LIKE I GIVE A DAMN…! WE'RE DOING "THAT" SO COME ON…!!

**Suzume:** … We're doing "that"…! Now!? Why the hell didn't we do it when I could have actually done it flawlessly?! *flinches in pain*

**Tsubame:** This is no time to worry about what could have been done then and what's being done now…!! Let's just do this and finish this brat off!! After you help me I'll let you rest while I finish the others…

**Suzume:** … Fine… *struggling to lift her arm into position*

Hinata watched as the two quickly cycled through seals, one faster than the other for obvious reasons. Once finished, they set themselves as if they were about to start a race…

**Tsubame:** ……… GO--!!

The two took a running start and flew into the air. There, they began to circle Hinata who prepared herself…

**Tsubame+Suzume:** "FEATHER PLAY"!!

Before she knew it, the two were flying too fast for her to keep up. She was hit once, then again, then again, and over and over until she dropped from the sky. She managed to correct herself by was attacked again. In order to avoid taking too much damage, she tried to fly away but the two women gave chase…

**Suzume:** … Huh? What's that thing?

**Hinata:** … H.A.L.O. for short… With this I think I can win…

**Suzume:** You expect us to believe that some stupid contraption is gonna help you beat us… That's stupid…!

**Hinata:** We'll see… *grabbing her bow and an arrow*

Looking through her visor, Hinata readied to fire at her first target. She released the arrow and it soared through the air…

**Tsubame:** _… That girl… she completely wasted an arrow… It looks like that machine does nothing but impair her vision… _*stops as she notices the arrows path* … _Wait a minute…! Did she shoot where she anticipated Suzu to head?! _ LOOK OUT SUZU…!!

She turned hearing the sound of her partner's voice and noticed the arrow flying at her…

**Tsubame:** _There's no way she can hit her at these speeds, and with Suzu using "Sparrow's Dance" she's even harder to hit… _

Suzume maneuvered to dodge the arrow with a graceful technique. She watched as the arrow streaked by her head, right in front of her eyes…

**Suzume:** *turning to Hinata* … You…

Two more arrows flew at her and pinned each of her wings to a tree…

**Suzume:** AHH…! IT HURTS, DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN…!

**Tsubame:** SUZU…!!

Hinata took aim again and fired another arrow at her pinned opponent. Tsubame quickly cracked her whip, sending a sharp blade of wind to stop it and succeeded. Her wind attack sliced through the arrow as usual but when it did, it cut a small piece of rope that tied a kunai to it. With the rope severed, the kunai spun through the air and lodged itself in Tsubame's left wing. Preoccupied with the pain, she didn't notice the next arrow that was on its way that pierced her hand, forcing her to drop her whip…

**Tsubame:** AAAAH!! DAMNIT…!!

Hinata fired another arrow but Tsubame blew it away using her giant feather. Not faltering, Hinata grabbed another arrow and reared back, taking her time. The arrow flew from Hinata's bow and forced its way through Tsubame's wall of wind. Tsubame was shocked and horrified as the arrow made its way through and cleanly ripped through her right wing and into the tree behind.

With a hole in her wing, Tsubame fell from the sky. She plummeted and crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Unable to feel anything but excruciating pain from the waist down, she turned her attention to Hinata to curse her name. As she did, she saw that Hinata had cocked back and was ready to put an arrow through her head this time…

Hinata let the arrow fly and as it did, Tsubame knew that she was in grave trouble. Her legs were broken, her wings were useless, and she couldn't reach her weapons… she had no way of avoiding it this time…

The arrow streaked through the air… but it was knocked off course by another arrow. Even though its path was obstructed, the arrow still hit its target…

**Tsubame:** AAAAAAHHH!!!... DAMN… that hurt…! *grasping the arrow through her body*

The arrow had gone through inches below her left breast, all the way with the exception of its tail-end. Hinata looked at the angle of her arrow and traced the stray's possible point of origin. She looked up and noticed that there was another woman flying with a small bow in her hand…

**Suzume:** … Yumi…! *trying to wriggle herself free*

**Neji:** Another one…?

* * *

**Fire Fight**

Ryuubi finally arrived at the site where Naruto and Connor's battle took place… and she did not like what she saw…

**Ryuubi: **What did you do?! Where is Naruto?!!

**Connor:** … Oh… Ryuubi… This… This isn't what it looks like…

**Ryuubi:** Then what is it…? 'Cause it looks like you killed him… *tears forming* … You idiot…!! You weren't supposed to kill him!! You've ruined everything!

**Connor:** It… It couldn't be helped… He was being difficult and if I didn't finish him, I would be dead…

**Ryuubi: **Then you should have died! Things would have been better if you did!

**Connor:** C-Come on now… You can't mean that… we've been friends for years now… I know my brother has a soft spot for you, but… he wouldn't stand for his little brother "kicking the bucket".

Ryuubi just glared at him…

**Ryuubi:** We are not, nor have we ever been friends…! The only reason I've put up with you all this time is _because_ of your brother!

**Connor: **Come on… don't be mad, Conall will probably rip my tail off and shove it down my throat for making the princess angry…

**Ryuubi: **Then I'll save him some time and do it myself…

**Connor:** Wa-Wa-Wait! Don't blame me… the only reason why all this happened was because he put up a struggle to save his comrades…

**Ryuubi:** … His… comrades… *eyes turning red & exhaling smoke* … It is their fault! Naruto would be with me right now if it wasn't for them… If they weren't here, we could have convinced Naruto to come along with very little trouble. It's all their fault…!

**Connor:** … Y-Yeah… So what are you gonna do now?

**Ryuubi:** The rest of them… are as good as dead…!

**Connor: **Y-Yeah… You do that! As a matter of fact, we should do it together! Afterward, we can have a good time like we used to. Maybe rekindle our friendship…

**Ryuubi:** You shouldn't even think of celebrating because I still haven't decided whether I should let you live or kill you myself… *flapping wings and flying off*

**Connor:** …… Oh, come on Ryuubi… You don't have to go that far… You shouldn't be so sensitive, it was only one runt who probably wouldn't have been much use to you anyway… *watching as she flies off* … I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you and help in finishing off those guys from the Leaf… *limping after her*

* * *

**Yumi:** Tch! How did you slackers end up in this predicament?

**Suzume:** It-It's not our fault… That girl is stronger than she looks…

**Yumi:** … Is she now…? *looking at Hinata*

**Suzume:** Yeah… We wouldn't be like this if she wasn't…

**Yumi:** That's interesting…

**Suzume:** … Um… Do you think you could help me…? Then we can beat her together…

**Yumi:** No…! I want to see how good she is for myself. Besides, you deserve to stay there and think about how you let yourself be beaten… It's disgraceful!

Suzume did just that with a sad expression on her face as Yumi floated down to the ground. She walked to within a few meters of Hinata and prepared herself, as did Hinata…

With a slight breeze passing, the two began to fire off rounds of arrows at each other. The contest appeared even as one would match the other, an arrow for an arrow.

Their little display turned out to be a draw. Yumi was quite impressed at her challenger for putting on a show for her…

**Yumi:** Well… I guess you are pretty good… Usually it only takes me a few shots to finish off my opponent, but you… you actually matched me at every turn. You have some nice skills… but let's see how far those skills can carry you… *pulling an arrow*

Hinata did the very same and prepared to fire…

**Yumi:** Let's see how you handle this… "DRILL POINT"…!! *shooting an arrow*

Hinata retaliated with an arrow of her own but it would prove ineffective. Hinata could see a whirlwind of air surrounding Yumi's arrow as it rotated and destroyed hers. It continued on its way towards Hinata who quickly used a halo to shield herself…

The arrow made contact but it didn't stop. It continued to rapidly spin until it began drilling through Hinata's defense. Hinata was surprised as it forced its way through and continued for her…

Hinata narrowly avoided certain death by mere inches but was still left with a cut. She could feel the warmth of the blood that ran down her cheek…

**Yumi:** Hm… That was interesting… you managed to save yourself… It's such a shame, I was expecting your head to be ripped from your shoulders and a geyser of blood to spray into the air as a sign of my victory. Oh well… I guess that just means that I can have a little more fun with you then… *floating down* … Prepare yourself… *putting away her bow*

**Hinata:** Huh? Do you mean you want to fight me using taijutsu?

**Yumi:** Exactly…

**Hinata:** … _If we just use taijutsu I may be able to win. With my jutsu enhancing my abilities and the reading ability of my H.A.L.O., I should have the advantage… _

**Yumi:** Let's do this…! *charging*

Hinata prepared herself as Yumi attacked. Right away, Yumi attacked using a bicycle kick. Hinata sidestepped and threw a punch to her head, but Yumi dodged it by bending her neck. She then ducked under Hinata's extended arm and landed a palm to Hinata's chest, forcing her back. Before sliding too far back, Hinata grabbed Yumi's arm and slammed her to the ground…

Yumi grabbed onto Hinata as well and yanked her closer to kick her in the head. Hinata saw the kick coming and jumped to Yumi's left side. She reared back and threw a punch to the ground…

The ground cracked from the force of her blow and dust was kicked up. As it cleared, Hinata watched as Yumi floated back to the ground and withdrew her wings (into her body).**(1)**

**Yumi:** … "Dance of the Goddess"…

Hinata quickly launched an assault of her own. She used a palm thrust, but it was evaded. She followed it with a horizontal chop aimed at Yumi's neck but it was ducked. She continued with a flurry of punches, thrusts, and kicks but they too were all evaded with grace and agility.

Yumi just chuckled at her efforts. Hinata attacked again only to be jumped over. She quickly attempted a back kick. Jumping onto only her left leg, Yumi blocked Hinata's kick using her right leg as a guard. Though she avoided taking damage, the force of Hinata's kick forced her to spin. Using this to her advantage, Yumi came back with a spinning roundhouse to Hinata's head which caused her to stumble…

Hinata turned around in time to get another palm thrusted into her chest. She stumbled back even more and into a tree. She tried to force her opponent back with a punch but it was unsuccessful. Yumi ducked to her left, dodging the punch, and slammed Hinata to the ground in a reverse armbar. The rest of the Hyuugas watched in horror as Hinata screamed in agony…

"Lady Hinata…!" the first guard shouted

"Lord Hiashi…!" the second said while turning to Hiashi.

Hanabi closed her eyes as tightly as she could and covered her ears for fear of what would come next. Neji looked on and wanted to help, but…

**Yumi:** I expected to hear a crack by now… You must be pretty flexible for me to have to bend so far back… *applying more pressure*

Hinata continued to scream as she was being tortured. She tried all she could to resist, but she wasn't strong enough to free herself. She couldn't hold out much longer…

Yumi could feel it. Just a little more and she would get the sound she craved. She continued to apply the pressure… but then she noticed something. She quickly released her hold and moved away from Hinata and…

**Hinata:** … Fa… Father…?

Hiashi had attacked in hopes of putting an end to this and saving his daughter…

**Hiashi:** … Are you alright, Hinata?

**Hinata:** Ye-Yes… *getting up while holding her shoulder*

**Hiashi:** … You did well… I'm proud of you… but I'll take it from here…

**Hinata:** Thank you but no… This is my fight and I must finish it…!

**Hiashi:** A-Are you sure?

Hinata simply nodded and looked at her opponent who watched from a tree branch…

**Yumi:** So you want to continue our fight… That's good because I'd hate to have to make an unnecessary kill to get to my prey… *licking her lips*

**Hinata:** I'm the only person you have to worry about…!

**(1)Tsubame:** Yeah… well, too bad the same doesn't apply to you… *preparing to fan her giant feather*

Hiashi grabbed Hinata to protect her when, suddenly, an arrow penetrated the top of Tsubame's head…

**Yumi:** Stay out of this… you filth…! *with bow in hand*

Hinata and Hiashi were shocked at this…

**Suzume:** WHA… WHAT THE HELL, YUMI!!? YOU'RE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR…! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN COMRADE THAT WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU BY GETTING RID OF THAT PE(pest)…!

**(1)Yumi:** You as well… *drawing back* … you pathetic piece of garbage… *firing*

The Hyuugas watched in horror as Yumi killed her own comrades. Suzume's head was ripped off her shoulders in the very way Hinata's would have. Blood began to gush from her neck and sprinkled the ground below…

**Hiashi: **… Hinata… I can't let you fight this woman… she's gone mad…!

**Hinata:** But I must… By fighting her, I feel that I can grow stronger… Then I know that I will be able to protect those important to me… *looking over at her sister then thinking of Naruto*

**Yumi:** You heard her _daddy_… she wants to fight so step aside. Otherwise I'll have to give you a warning shot… and make it where you can never have another child… *in a sadistic tone*

Hiashi glared and unwillingly complied. He watched Yumi carefully, not trusting her even the slightest bit as he made his way back to the others…

**Hinata:** I won't let you hurt him, my family, or anyone else… I'll win no matter what!

**Yumi:** That's it… I started to get more and more excited as I pummeled you and beat you like the lowly insect you are, but now… now I can hardly contain myself…! *sadistic smile*

Feathers began to grow from her arms as they turned into wings with claws on her hands. Her tail changed to one of feathers and her feet also began to change from normal to sharp talons…

**Yumi:** Now… I'll get serious…! *grabbing her bow and arrows*

Hinata quickly put her visor back on and grabbed her weapons. Yumi released arrow after arrow. Knowing that it would just be a waste of ammunition, Hinata decided to dodge while trying to get in a good shot of her own.

In the exchange, Yumi's arrows drilled into the earth with thunderous force. Using this and Hinata's preoccupation with it to her advantage, Yumi found an opening and attacked. She instantly got to Hinata with her speed and with a single punch to the gut sent her flying for a few feet.

Hinata picked herself up but Yumi was right back on her, this time with a flurry of swipes ended with a kick. Hinata got back up with bloody scratches and slashes and ripped clothes just in time to see Yumi drawing back on her bow once more…

Yumi chuckled and smiled as she took aim. Before she could fire however, she was interrupted by Hiashi. He attempted to catch her off-guard and would have succeeded if not for Yumi's enhanced senses…

Yumi dodged, barely being grazed by Hiashi's "Gentle Fist" strike, and tried to deliver a clawed palm to his back. Hiashi quickly activated his "Rotation" technique and repelled his attacker…

Yumi was forced back but she would put an end to Hiashi's meddling. She drew back and aimed, waiting for the moment he stopped spinning. This idea was, however, halted by an arrow to Yumi's shoulder. She turned her attention to where it came from…

**Hinata:** Father…! Get away while you can!!

Hiashi jumped back to increase the space between himself and Yumi. She saw this but wasn't too concerned by it. She turned to see that she could now see Hinata's eyes. In them was the look of determination, fearlessness, and anger…

**Yumi:** What beautifully lovely eyes you have… but you shouldn't be so angry with me… Your father was the one that attacked me, I simply retaliated… *yanking the arrow from her shoulder*

Without a single word, Hinata dropped her visor across her eyes and began to fire at Yumi. Yumi instantly reacted and returned fire. Like earlier, it turned out to be a fire-fight as the two let the arrows fly.

Yumi was expecting an opening to appear like before, but it wasn't happening. Hinata didn't appear to concern herself with the arrows… she was barely even budging. Whenever an arrow came at her, Hinata would either move slightly to avoid it, jump or fly to a different location, or divert it using her halo defenses.

Yumi couldn't read her quite well, and this was beginning to distract her. The first sign of this taking its toll was how an arrow skimmed Yumi's wing feathers. The attacks were gradually getting closer and closer to making deadly contact. Eventually one arrow hit its mark as she stopped moving around as much…

An arrow imbedded itself in Yumi's side as a shock to her. She couldn't believe it. This was the first time any projectile had hit her, but it wouldn't be the last. Using Yumi's surprise to her advantage, Hinata caught her again in the arm and again in the leg. No longer wanting to put up with being a still target, Yumi retreated behind a tree to gather herself…

**Yumi:** … Damn that insolent little bitch…! This is no longer any fun for me. I wanted to see adorable expressions, hear her groans and cries of agony as I tortured her with our little playtime… but she ruined it all by causing me pain… Ah…! *pulling out the arrows*

Hinata readied herself and awaited her opponent's reappearance. After a few seconds, she heard her voice…

**Yumi:** You know… now that you've hurt me… our little play date is over. Now I have to make you pay for the pain you caused… BOTH PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL!! *jumping from behind the tree*

She jumped into plain sight, becoming an easy target for Hinata. Unfortunately, Yumi had taken aim and fired an arrow at Hinata's family. Hinata quickly fired an arrow and knocked Yumi's out of the air, but… there was a second not too far behind it. Hinata had no time to fire another as the arrow enclosed on her family…

Neji and the two assistants jumped out front, but Hiashi ran out to meet the arrow. Hinata watched on, fearing the worst…

Hiashi instantly used his "Rotation" to try and stop this attack. The arrow slowed slightly, but it appeared to still be drilling its way through. It finally came to an end as the arrow stopped and dropped to the ground just a couple of feet away.

Hinata sighed in relief, but it would be short lived. Thanks to a warning from her H.A.L.O., Hinata avoided having her head taken off. An arrow streamed by, destroying her H.A.L.O. and leaving a cut on her head above her left ear. She watched as the pieces broke and crumbled to the ground before noticing that Yumi was firing again…

Using one ring to reinforce the other, Hinata tried to defend herself. The force of the arrow drove her back before she diverted it and it crashed into the ground beside her. She quickly drew an arrow herself but noticed that something was askew. There were now three enemies…

**Hinata:** Wh-What…? What's going on?

**Yumi:** "Dance of the Goddesses"!!

There were now three enemies for Hinata to worry about. Even though she could barely get a glimpse of them, Hinata could see that Yumi had undergone another transformation. She now had 3 pairs of wings (arms, upper back, and lower back) and darkened skin with markings on her face.

The 3 Yumis fired at Hinata who took cover behind a tree. The arrows exploded into the surrounding area (one in the ground, one through the tree, and another through another tree). Hinata ran for her life just narrowly being missed with each step. Coming upon some rocks, Hinata dove for cover. Once again the surrounding area exploded from three arrows planting themselves into the surroundings.

As Yumi poured on round after round of arrows, Hinata noticed something. Anytime the area was destroyed by the arrows, there were only 3 explosions at a time, but…

**Hinata:** … _Their occurring at completely different times… in a pattern... each and every round… _*listening to the sounds of destruction*

She thought it through and decided to test out her assumption. She stepped out into the open and fired 4 arrows at two of the Yumis. They retaliated with one arrow each, destroying 2 of the 4 and streaked towards Hinata. She observed and shielded herself. Something came to her attention once again as she somehow managed to protect herself before taking cover.

**Hinata:** _Just then, when I attacked, two of my arrows were destroyed but the two behind them continued and went right through the targets. Also, when I blocked the incoming arrows, the order they hit my defense was from the left, the center, and lastly the right… the same order my arrows were destroyed. When I fired, I shot from right to left and even though it looked like they all fired at the same time… that must mean… _There's just one but she's moving so fast that it looks like there are more… *whispers*

Now that she understood the trick, she just had to figure out how to defeat it. Coming up with nothing particular and forced out of hiding, it was either fight, flee, or die…

She grabbed her bow and returned fire rapidly and randomly in hopes of hitting. This continued on until Hinata was forced to stop. Hinata had run out of arrows and only had one left. With how fast Yumi was moving, she knew that she had no chance of winning a close combat, if she could even get close that is. She had to make the next shot account for something…

She stood her ground, drew back and waited for a miraculous chance. She knew that it wouldn't be much of a problem for her opponent to hit her, even if she ran. The only thing she could do was defend herself and hope that things would work out…

**Yumi:** (_chuckles_)… This is the end… "CROWN OF ARROWS"!! *shooting 9 arrows consecutively*

Hinata reinforced her defense once again with more halos so that she could stop Yumi's attack and retain a chance to fire back. The first arrow collided with her defense and continued to drill followed by the second and third, slowly working their way through as they were focused on one spot. What was Hinata to do…?

**Hinata: **_I… I can't… give up…! _

Hinata turned all of her focus on her last line of defense. She became enshrouded in light as she poured a lot of her chakra into her halo shield. The Hyuuga party watched as her two wings grew and split into four separate fairy-like wings that fluttered as she tried to hold her ground.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blast destroyed the arrows. Both Hinata and Yumi (just the one) were shocked at this. Who could it have been…?

Hinata knew that it most likely couldn't have come from any of her family, but she had a hunch that she knew exactly who it was. She and Yumi looked around the forest and saw a figure in the trees. They were both surprised to see that it was…

**Yumi:** WHO TOLD YOU TO BUTT-IN!? *looking at the quiet figure* … What is it with dragons and their superiority complex…? *again, nothing* … WELL…! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!? [silence] … Very well then… we'll finish this when I'm done with…

As she turned around to find her prey, an arrow penetrated her body… and exploded. Hinata had placed an explosive note around the arrow before firing. Parts of Yumi's body disintegrated in the blast. With her foe vanquished it was finally over…

**Hinata:** Thank you for helping me…

* * *

**End of chapter...**

Hinata vanquishes her foes & protects her family... for the moment...

WIth three enemies soundly defeated, can the others manage the same?

Next chapter: Sweet, sweet sound...

**Side notes...**

(1) The 3, Suzume, Tsubame, & Yumi have characteristics of certain birds. Yumi is a crane, Suzume is a sparrow, & Tsubame is a swallow. Not exact at every point, but it's the particular beast clans that they represent.


	63. Sweet, Sweet Sound

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N: After this chapter I'll be going back to writing in a normal format.**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Kakashi: **_**They intend on kidnapping one of us…!? Could they be after…?**_

**It was a melee of people and weapons. Someone set off in explosive and a thick black cloud smoke filled the area. In all of the commotion, some of the ninjas were separated from the others.**

**Kiba: Oh man…! I can't believe we let those weaklings separate us!**

**Shino: There were too many and in the confusion of battle it just kind of happened…**

**Sasuke: Even so, we can't just stand around waiting to be found… we could encounter more trouble as well as the others. The sooner we find them the sooner we can get out of here.**

**Sakura: Sasuke's right…! Your team is known for its tracking capabilities… we should be able to find the others pretty quickly… **_**Though it's convenient to have these two help find the others… I can't help but wish that it was just me and Sasuke alone in this forest, depending on nothing but each other and our love to see us through… **_

**Sakura was shocked from her daydream by a sudden rustling sound…**

**Kiba: Just who are you guys anyway?**

**Shino: Are you friend or foe?**

**"It seems that the two of you have nice blood running through your veins as well. I'm Ayane… I'll be the one that gives you a pleasant end."**

**Sakura: Hey…!! Why don't you give up and leave now before I have to hurt you…! You **_**freak**_**!**

**Ayane: You'll be nothing but a pest that's in the way. As a matter of fact… why don't you just run off and die alone in the woods… I don't mind the occasional girl… but I doubt you'd even make a decent snack…**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Ayane: I can smell it…! I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar…!**

**Sakura+Kiba: Sweet… nectar…?**

**Ayane: How should I go about it…? Should I cut you into pieces and drink from them, should I simply kill you and drink from your corpses as they slumber in a beautiful everlasting slumber, or… I know… I'll disable you and suck you dry as you lay there screaming for sweet release…! *licking her lips***

**Sakura: I won't let that happen!! If you want Sasuke, you're gonna have to go through me first! *pulling out a kunai***

**Ayane quickly advanced and grabbed Sasuke with her feet and slammed him to a nearby tree, pinning him…**

**Ayane: Haha… Looks like the perfect time for a little snack… *opening her mouth and approaching Sasuke's neck***

**As she prepared to take a bite, she was stopped by a sharp pain in her butt. She screamed in pain and turned to see that Sakura had thrown a kunai…**

**Sakura: I told you… you have to go through me first! *pulling out another kunai***

**Ayane was seething. She released Sasuke who plummeted to the ground below. Ayane pulled the kunai out of her butt and flew at Sakura. She avoided a few shurikens thrown at her with her aerobatics and quickly swooped up Sakura with her feet.**

**Sasuke and the others looked into the sky to see the pink haired kunoichi hanging onto Ayane's leg for dear life and screaming for help. Ayane did all she could to shake her loose, all kinds of aerial tricks, but got nothing but a loosened grip…**

**Realizing that she could fall to her death at any moment, Sakura reached up to better her grip. Suddenly, the boys could see that the girls were plummeting from the sky…**

**Screaming for her life and feeling it better than going down with the ship, Sakura released her grip on Ayane's tail. She crashed through the treetops for a few seconds and was now on a collision course with the ground…**

**In the nick of time, Shino's bugs caught her before she crashed. The boys watched to see if Ayane would meet the very fate that Sakura was lucky enough to avoid, but… it wasn't so…**

**At the very last second, Ayane regained her composure and glided through the air just inches above the ground. The boys were shocked to see this as they were sure that she had no chance of recovering in time…**

**Ayane: Damn that stupid little pink haired bitch! I'll kill her for that…!**

**The boys rushed to check on Sakura's condition…**

**Kiba: Looks like she's out cold…**

**Shino: She must have hit her head pretty hard on the branches on her way down…**

**In the distance, Ayane flew into the area and posted herself on a tree branch…**

**Ayane: Haha… So I see that the little bitch is out of the way… That's good… Now I can get right to the main course. By the time she wakes up, you'll all be dead and she'll be mine to torture until I can't torture her anymore!!**

**The boys stood up and faced their opponent…**

* * *

**S****weet, Sweet Sound…**

Everyone was faced with adversity but they knew that they would have to get through it. With their pride and their comrades' lives on the line… **THEY FIGHT!!! **

An explosion took place and smoke filled the area…

Ayane soared as she flew high in the air and looked at the now devastated area. In the midst of the devastation laid Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke. Slowly they picked themselves up and made their way to their feet…

**Kiba:** *Coughing* …. Let's not try that again… *blood drips from head*

**Shino:** I think we could have defeated her if we had executed successfully…

**Kiba: **What?! Are you kidding me!?

**Sasuke:** I agree… It's worth trying again but first we should make sure that she isn't able to do that move…

**Kiba:** Are you two batty…!? That chick up there went crazy and nearly destroyed us along with the forest… We shouldn't even think about risking our lives by doing something that _might_ work…!

**Sasuke:** Stop your complaining… Unless you can come up with a better way, we're sticking to the plan…

A drop of blood dripped to the ground from his head as well…

**Kiba:** [_sigh_]… Fine… but if she does that again, I'm taking cover behind whatever I can…

The young Leaf-nins huddled up and prepared themselves to set their plan into motion. Shino and Kiba ran off to the sides, leaving only Sasuke in the clearing…

**Ayane:** What are you up to? I thought you boys were smart… *flying towards Kiba*

**Kiba:** Oh great…! She's coming this way!! I told you this wouldn't work…! *ducking behind a tree*

**Ayane: **You should just give up…! I promise that, though slow, your deaths will be extremely pleasant. It'll be the best experience of your short lives…

**Kiba: **Yeah right…! There's nothing pleasant about kicking the bucket!

Ayane was closing in but stopped as fire attacks impeded her path. She turned to see Sasuke blasting more fire her way…

She soared into the air to avoid the fire. She surveyed the land and noticed that the other two and the pup weren't in plain sight. She tuned her ears and could hear the sound of footsteps of people running on the ground. Sasuke was still standing in the same place, so Ayane concluded that it must be the other two running around trying to sneak up on her.

As clear as day, she could hear footsteps of two separate people before they jumped into the air…

**Kiba: **FANG OVER FANG!!

**Ayane: **Ha! Foolish boy…! I could hear you and the bug-freak coming a mile away…! WING BLADE!!

She quickly turned and blew Kiba away. She then turned to blow the other and was shocked…

The second one that she blew away resembled the first. She realized that the exclamation had come from the second, not the first. She had intended on keeping Shino from getting the chance to release any of his bugs and mistook the quiet attacker for him.

**Ayane: **Oh no…!

She tried to fly to a higher plane only to snatch from the skies and tied to a tree branch by wires. She was terrified to see a swarm of bugs coming into view…

**Ayane: **_No! Last time they did all they could for any kind of opening that either one of them could exploit…! They did all of this just to make me vulnerable to those icky things…! _*struggling* … I… HATE… BUGS!!

She wriggled and struggled and managed to break free from her restraints…

**Ayane: **SOUND WAVE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she frantically flapped her wings as hard and fast as she could beat them…

**Kiba: **Crap! She's doing it again!!

As the bugs closed in on their target, she let out a horrible shriek and a great deal of wind. Many of the bugs were slaughtered and those that weren't rained from the sky. Her move didn't just stop there, the young Leaf-nins would feel its effect as well…

**Kiba:** *behind a tree covering his ears* … Damnit…! She's out of control! Aaaaaaahhh!!

Ayane was still wildly fanning her wings all about trying to get every little insect around. When she finally finished, she had seen the devastation she had done. Trees had been chopped down, bug juice had been splattered all around, and she could see the boys trembling on the ground.

Tired from her effort, Ayane decided to take a timeout. She watched as Kiba vomited and the others try to stand. One in particular caught her eye. After vomiting himself, Sasuke had made it to his feet, shaking but still standing.

**Ayane: **Well… that's interesting… *landing on the ground*

Ayane watched as Sasuke began cycling through hand seals. Electricity crackled as it jumped from Sasuke's hand. His sharingan activated and he charged.

As he closed in, Ayane flapped her wings. With his sharingan, Sasuke could see her attacks coming and evaded while pressing on. Realizing that he was a difficult target to hit, Ayane decided on another strategy…

**Ayane: **Sound Wave!!

She shrieked horribly but, though weakened and at a slower pace, Sasuke trudged forward. His head was ringing and aching the closer he got, until… he just couldn't keep it up.

Sasuke dropped to a knee and covered his ears…

**Ayane: **Aw… Let me **help you** there, my sweet prince…

She flew directly at Sasuke…

**Ayane: **SOUND BITE!!

Using her body, Ayane pinned Sasuke to a nearby tree. She then turned his neck and sunk her teeth in. She began sucking his blood while at the same time sending a sound wave throughout his body.

**Sasuke: **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Sasuke could feel a tingle in his body as it violently vibrated. Blood began to pour from any and all orifices on his body as it streamed from his eyes, nostrils, mouth, and ears. If it got any more intense, he would either be completely drained, bleed to death, or explode from the inside out.

Ayane was really enjoying this moment. Sasuke's blood was so rich in taste and she just couldn't get enough of this action. The screams, the squirming, the blood… this was by far the best…

**Ayane: **_What taste! It's excellent!! The blood is flowing freely as it splashed on my tongue. I can actually hear the sweet sound of it rushing through his veins and into my mouth! Victory is mine! _*pause* _… Wait, what is that?! _

From two sides Ayane heard kunais flying at her. She quickly broke her hold on Sasuke and retreated to safety. As she did the kunais that would have hit her streaked by Sasuke's face before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

**Ayane: **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY MEAL!!!

**Naruto: **I thought I had the drop on you there… I guess it doesn't matter anyway because I'm gonna beat you!

**Ayane: **_(Laughs)!!_ You… defeat me… _(Laughs)!! _ That won't happen because… "WIND BLADE"!!

She turned around to turn back a swarm of Shino's bugs that tried to attack her from behind. Her attack cut the bugs into pieces and blew them all away at the same time…

Soon after, both Shino and Kiba stood to their feet…

**Ayane: **Did you see that…? No matter how sneaky you are, you won't catch _me _off-guard…! Not with these ears… *wiggles her bat ears* … You might as well give up and come quietly. I also know that there's someone else hidden in the trees…

**Naruto: ***grits teeth* …_She knew…!? How am I gonna beat her then? _

**Shino: **She has perfect hearing… It might actually be _too perfect_…

**Kiba: **Before you got here, we were having a tough enough time catching her even with Sasuke. She keeps herself at a distance and any time that we come close to catching her, she flies off to where we can't get her…

**Shino: **Her hearing ability is what is giving her the advantage here… What we need is to either take that ability away or use it to our advantage somehow…

**Kiba: **Maybe if we force her to return to normal like before… then she'd be weak enough for us to catch her… But how?

Naruto made a few shadow clones…

**Narutos: **Don't worry guys, leave it to me!

**Ayane: **_That kid… he must be planning on keeping my attention while the one hidden in the trees attacks when I least expect it… _You guys are pathetic! No matter what you do, it'll all be the same. Your only chance would be to grow wings and chase me… but even that would fail because I'm a fast flyer and I'm great at it too… *flashes a bloody smile*

The 15 or so Narutos took out more ninja tools. They then gathered underneath Ayane and threw them from all around. Ayane flapped her wings and sliced through the melee of weapons and even many of the clones.

A thick cloud of smoke blocked her view but Ayane could hear the sound of metal on metal and chakra. From the smoke emerged a barrage of shuriken and kunais. Once again she flapped her wings and diced the flying tools. She noticed just in time to avoid being blindsided by a blast of chakra…

She dodged to her left and went into a dizzying dive as she flew into the cloud, eliminating a few more clones and avoiding taking damage from Naruto's chakra attack. Naruto grinded his teeth as he was forced to stop his attack after accidentally destroying some of the remaining clones himself. Ayane just looked down on him and laughed at the havoc she had created with little effort.

Her laughter soon came to an abrupt end as she could hear rapid spinning coming from above. She turned to see Naruto barreling down on her with a Rasengan in hand. Using her feet, she caught him just short of contact and tossed him to the ground below. The Naruto below used himself to cushion the fall and disappeared.

Ayane listened closely as the pitter-patter of feet drew near. She turned to her right and blew Kiba and Akamaru away, tattering clothes and making fresh cuts. She turned again and stuck her clawed feet into Shino's body. She slammed him into a nearby tree, grinning maliciously. She had hoped to see this pain's life slowly fade as she dug deeper and deeper… but something was off. She could hear the buzzing of insects and looked down to see bugs making their way up her legs…

**Ayane: **Wha-What…?! What is this?!

**Shino: **Bug Clone… *appears from behind a tree* …a technique of my clan. With all of the other distractions, I thought it best to quietly hide myself while my bugs, disguised as me, tried to get the drop on you. The way I figured it, they would either be disabled and from there I'd release another wave from behind, or the attempt would be successful. Upon making contact, they're very hard to shake which you'll find out for yourself.

The bugs crawled over her entire body until she was completely covered. The group watched as the bugs squirmed and Ayane fell to the ground. She continued to squirm for a while until… a horrible screech rang throughout the area.

**Naruto: **Ah…! What's that?! *covering ears*

**Kiba: ***covers ears* …She's making that horrible shrieking sound again! What is she up to?

**Shino: **Look…

The bugs that had swarmed all over Ayane were now retreating. She rose up and was now in a normal form. Seeing an opportunity, Kiba jumped at the chance.

**Kiba: **"FANG OVER FANG"!!

He narrowly missed as he slid to a stop slashed at her with his sharpened claws. Ayane managed to avoid any severe attacks and forced Kiba back by trying to place well placed kicks as she flipped backwards.

Kiba quickly jumped back and Shino took it from there. He released some more bugs. Before they could close in, Ayane flashed a wicked smile. A few blades of wind blasted through the swarm and leaving a few nicks on Kiba.

From the dropping insects exploded Ayane, once again in her transformed state. She flew high into the sky where she could be comfortably attack but keep from being susceptible to the opponents'.

She looked at the boys as they scowled up at her. Naruto seemed to be telling the other two something but Ayane couldn't hear, being so far away so she flew down closer. She knew that if she could keep her distance and stay on her toes that she could possibly win this. She watched as Naruto made another crowd of clones.

**Ayane: **_What's he thinking? There's no way this is gonna work if it didn't before… _YOU'RE JUST WASTING YOUR TIME! YOUR ATTACKS WON'T REACH ME UP HERE! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME!

The Narutos ignored her as they pulled out every kunai and shuriken in their arsenal and launched them into the sky. Like before, in a few flaps of her wings, Ayane blew the tools back and created a thick cloud of smoke as some of the clones were destroyed. Ayane knew what to expect next, but…

**Narutos: **…… DRAGON WAVE!!

This time two blasts of chakra streaked from the smoke and through the sky towards Ayane. Seeing it, she began to worry. It was coming pretty fast right for her. She didn't have time to think, only…

**Ayane: **WING BLADE!!!

Her attack collided with the Narutos' and exploded right in front of her…

**Ayane: **AHH…!! MY EYES…!!

The blinding light from the explosion was only part of the distraction. She had no visual of her targets and the sound of the explosion was ringing in her ears, making it difficult for her to detect anyone… like the incoming enemy…

**Naruto: **TAKE THIS…!! "PULSING WAVE"!!!

Even though Naruto yelled out loud, Ayane couldn't hear anything but a high-pitched whistle. She had no idea of what was going on until she felt something bump into her…

Naruto had his shoulder in her back and other than his warmth Ayane could feel a wave of sensation wash over her body. Naruto's chakra exploded from his body and into Ayane's chakra system, shutting it down. The two fell through the still standing smoke and crashed to the ground.

Naruto got up and saw that his job was done. Ayane's laying frame returned to its normal eared, wingless form. She wasn't moving so now it was time to focus on helping the others…

As he turned to leave, Ayane began to stir. She sat up and set her gaze on Naruto…

**Kiba: **NARUTO, LOOK OUT!!

He looked behind himself and watched as a few kunais and shuriken stuck into her. Ayane's body went limp. The boys looked to where they had come from and saw…

"That… That… That…!"

**Naruto: **Uh… Sakura…? Are you ok?

**Sakura: **… She… She… She hurt Sasuke! And then she was gonna hurt you! I couldn't let that happen!

* * *

**End of chapter...**

It 's Sakura with the save! Yet another opponent defeated by the likes of the Leaf shinobi...

Can the others fair just as well?

Next chapter:


	64. Cutting Off The Head

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N: It's been a while since the last update. Between being busy and writer's block, and a bit of laziness, I had a little trouble finishing this chapter up. Hopefully everyone likes it, even though you're all probably a little put off by my constant changes. I'm still struggling to find the exact way I want to do things, but I feel that I'm progressing. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap: **

**Narutos: …… DRAGON WAVE!!**

**This time two blasts of chakra streaked from the smoke and through the sky towards Ayane. Seeing it, she began to worry. It was coming pretty fast right for her. She didn't have time to think, only…**

**Ayane: WING BLADE!!!**

**Her attack collided with the Narutos' and exploded right in front of her…**

**Ayane: AHH…!! MY EYES…!!**

**The blinding light from the explosion was only part of the distraction. She had no visual of her targets and the sound of the explosion was ringing in her ears, making it difficult for her to detect anyone… like the incoming enemy…**

**Naruto: TAKE THIS…!! "PULSING WAVE"!!!**

**Naruto had his shoulder in her back and other than his warmth Ayane could feel a wave of sensation wash over her body. Naruto's chakra exploded from his body and into Ayane's chakra system, shutting it down. The two fell through the still standing smoke and crashed to the ground.**

**As he turned to leave, Ayane began to stir. She sat up and set her gaze on Naruto…**

**He looked behind himself and watched as a few kunais and shuriken stuck into her. Ayane's body went limp. The boys looked to where they had come from and saw…**

**"That… That… That…!"**

**Naruto: Uh… Sakura…? Are you ok?**

**Sakura: … She… She… She hurt Sasuke! And then she was gonna hurt you! I couldn't let that happen!**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ryuubi finally arrived at the site where Naruto and Connor's battle took place… and she did not like what she saw…**

**Ryuubi: What did you do?! Where is Naruto?!!**

**Connor: … Oh… Ryuubi… This… This isn't what it looks like…**

**Ryuubi: Then what is it…? 'Cause it looks like you killed him… *tears forming* … You idiot…!! You weren't supposed to kill him!! You've ruined everything!**

**Connor: It… It couldn't be helped… He was being difficult and if I didn't finish him, I would be dead…**

**Ryuubi: Then you should have died! Things would have been better if you did!**

**Connor: C-Come on now… You can't mean that… we've been friends for years now… I know my brother has a soft spot for you, but… he wouldn't stand for his little brother "kicking the bucket".**

**Ryuubi just glared at him…**

**Ryuubi: We are not, nor have we ever been friends…! The only reason I've put up with you all this time is _because_ of your brother!**

**Connor: Come on… don't be mad, Conall will probably rip my tail off and shove it down my throat for making the princess angry…**

**Ryuubi: Then I'll save him some time and do it myself…**

**Connor: Wa-Wa-Wait! Don't blame me… the only reason why all this happened was because he put up a struggle to save his comrades…**

**Ryuubi: … His… comrades… *eyes turning red & exhaling smoke* … It is their fault! Naruto would be with me right now if it wasn't for them… If they weren't here, we could have convinced Naruto to come along with very little trouble. It's all their fault…!**

**Connor: … Y-Yeah… So what are you gonna do now?**

**Ryuubi: The rest of them… are as good as dead…!**

**Connor: Y-Yeah… You do that! As a matter of fact, we should do it together! Afterward, we can have a good time like we used to. Maybe rekindle our friendship…**

**Ryuubi: You shouldn't even think of celebrating because I still haven't decided whether I should let you live or kill you myself… *flapping wings and flying off***

**Connor: …… Oh, come on Ryuubi… You don't have to go that far… You shouldn't be so sensitive, it was only one runt who probably wouldn't have been much use to you anyway… *watching as she flies off* … I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you and help in finishing off those guys from the Leaf… *limping after her***

_xxxxxxxxxx_**  
**

**Hinata: This is my fight and I must finish it…!**

**Yumi: So you want to continue our fight… That's good because I'd hate to have to make an unnecessary kill to get to my prey… *licking her lips***

**Hinata: I'm the only person you have to worry about…!**

**Tsubame: Yeah… well, too bad the same doesn't apply to you… *preparing to fan her giant feather***

**Hiashi grabbed Hinata to protect her when, suddenly, an arrow penetrated the top of Tsubame's head…**

**Yumi: Stay out of this… you filth…! *with bow in hand***

**Hinata and Hiashi were shocked at this…**

**Suzume: WHA… WHAT THE HELL, YUMI!!? YOU'RE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR…! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN COMRADE THAT WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU BY GETTING RID OF THAT PE(pest)…!**

**Yumi: You as well… *drawing back* … you pathetic piece of garbage… *firing***

**The Hyuugas watched in horror as Yumi killed her own comrades. Suzume's head was ripped off her shoulders in the very way Hinata's would have. Blood began to gush from her neck and sprinkled the ground below…**

_xxxxxxxxxx_**  
**

**Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blast destroyed the arrows. Both Hinata and Yumi (just the one) were shocked at this. Who could it have been…?**

**Hinata knew that it most likely couldn't have come from any of her family, but she had a hunch that she knew exactly who it was. She and Yumi looked around the forest and saw a figure in the trees. They were both surprised to see that it was…**

**Yumi: WHO TOLD YOU TO BUTT-IN!? *looking at the quiet figure* … What is it with dragons and their superiority complex…? *again, nothing* … WELL…! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!? *silence* … Very well then… we'll finish this when I'm done with…**

**As she turned around to find her prey, an arrow penetrated her body… and exploded. Hinata had placed an explosive note around the arrow before firing. Parts of Yumi's body disintegrated in the blast. With her foe vanquished it was finally over…**

**Hinata: Thank you for helping me…**

* * *

**Cutting Off The Head**

Everyone was faced with adversity but they knew that they would have to get through it. With their pride and their comrades' lives on the line… **THEY FIGHT!!! **

The entire area was decimated. The trees had been splintered and the ground had been scorched. On opposite sides stood the two responsible… Yuuki and Ryuuri. They huffed and puffed, trying to catch their breaths, shooting a smile at the other…

"[_Chuckles_]… I had no idea you would be this tough. I thought that all you had was a large supply of chakra, but… you've proven me wrong, you've been putting it to good use. You've got a lot of heart," Ryuuri stated while trying to catch her breath.

"Same to you… You've given me a great fight so far… but I no longer have time to play around."

She placed her hands together to focus chakra…

"I have to save my brother from your witch of a sister…!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY…!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!"

She too began focusing her chakra…

"_Calling my sister a witch… She isn't a witch, she's… What is she doing?" _

She noticed that something was strange. She could feel a great amount of her sister's chakra. Ryuubi was normally the peaceful kind of person that preferred not to fight, but if she had to then look out. She also wasn't any weakling but Ryuuri knew that if she could "feel" this much chakra coming from her, then Ryuubi was either showing no mercy, which would be bizarre, or someone was really forcing her to go all out. This began to worry Ryuuri…

"This isn't right," she whispered as she began to sprout wings.

"What are you doing…?" Yuuki questioned. "We aren't finished here…!"

"We'll have to finish this some other time… I have to make sure that my sister is alright," she answered as she flew off over the trees.

"Her sister…?"

It then dawned on her…

"_Naruto…!" _

_

* * *

  
_

Ryuubi was in the air holding an unconscious Hinata by the throat just leering at her. Hiashi and the other Hyuugas couldn't do anything to save her because of the distance and the flames she used to keep them back as well as the ice that blocked them off that was too slippery to climb over.

Hanabi was worried. Her sister was being held hostage and there was nothing that anyone could do.

"RELEASE MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT!!" Hiashi commanded.

Ryuubi gave him a cold stare…

"You're worried about her, right, '_Papa_'?"

"Yes, I don't want any harm to come to her… She isn't even capable of defending herself now, so please… let her go," a worried look on his face.

"Why would I do that…? Would you like to take her place, '_Papa_'?"

"If it means that she is safe, then yes…!"

"That's good… That's good to hear, '_Papa'_… You can be next after I take her life for taking away something precious to me…!!"

"NO!! DON'T DO THIS…!" Hiashi pleaded.

She flew higher into the sky…

"YEAH…!! DO IT RYUUBI!!" Connor encouraged.

She flew up so high that those on the ground could hardly make them out. That would soon change as she and Hinata flew towards the earth in a screaming fireball…

"NO!!"

"LADY HINATA!!" the two guards yelled.

"SHE'S GONE MAD!!?" Neji declared.

"SISTER!!" Hanabi cried with tears streaming down her face.

The two rocketed towards the earth, Hinata out of it and Ryuubi with a crazed look in her eyes…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE…?! RYUUBI!!"

She heard Naruto's voice and pulled up just in time to avoid a surely fatal crash. As she did, she lost control and did her best to keep from smashing into a tree or anything else that would definitely cause excruciating pain. She managed to maintain herself enough before she could no longer and crashed into a tree.

The others ran up quickly to assess any possible damage that either could have obtained. They came upon a bloody Ryuubi with both wings torn and broken. It was amazing that she was alive. It was even more amazing that just a minute ago she was completely homicidal, but now… she was cradling Hinata in her arms, protecting her during the impact.

Ryuubi began to stir and opened her eyes to see the Hyuugas looking at her and to her surprise, Naruto, with Sakura on his back, was there as well…

"… Na… Naruto…? Is it… Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me… What were you thinking just now…? You could have killed both you and Hinata…!"

"… I… I was so upset…"

"You were upset…?"

"I… I thought… that I had lost you forever," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That still isn't a reason to take it out on Hinata…"

"… You're right… I shouldn't have… but I just wanted someone to blame… someone that I could take my wrath out on," a sad expression crossed her face.

"Well then you should have gone after that Connor guy, he was the one that nearly killed me…"

Connor approached, "Yeah, I nearly killed you… Wait, that can't be right… I saw you crumble to a million pieces with my own eyes... How could you have survived, you damn pest…!?"

"Simple… Shadow clone… The one that attacked you was a Shadow clone while I was the last one in the back, the one furthest away from the action and when you two collided. I slipped away because I figured that that was the end but if you survived then maybe you wouldn't be able to track my scent…"

"So you ran away… I guess I was too much for you to handle," Connor snidely remarked.

"I would have stayed to finish things, but I had something more important… my friends…"

"Tch! Riiight…"

"It makes sense, Neji spoke up as he looked in Connor's direction. "You're right; he is quite the pest…"

"Hey!!"

"He's never done when you expect him to be," he continued. "He always has to fight so hard… That is why… I will do the same…"

He turns to Naruto…

"Is there anyone else that you haven't come into contact with?"

"Yeah… Kakashi sensei and Kurenai sensei, and Yuuki is out there somewhere as well," Naruto replied.

"You go help the others… Leave this to me…"

Kiba walked up and said, "Just leave Sakura here… we'll see about her while you round-up everyone else."

He and Shino had just caught up while carrying an unconscious Sasuke. Along with Hinata, they moved the injured to a safer area.

"Got it…!" He then turned to Hiashi and asked him to please look after Ryuubi while he was gone.

Ryuubi didn't want this however, "No…! I'm coming along with you!"

"But you aren't in any condition to be moving around…"

"I have to come with you… I should be able to convince Conall to put an end to this disaster…"

Naruto looked unsure but agreed to bring Ryuubi along. He helped her up and onto his back with the help of Hiashi. Ryuubi didn't expect Hiashi of all people to be helping her… not after what she had put him and his daughter and family through. He was nothing like the father-figure she was used to. She apologized for causing him any kind of grief and he accepted it, sincerely.

**A/N: Do to the stress of fearing that it was the end of Naruto, Ryuubi couldn't focus enough to accurately sense whether he was alive or not. Like most shinobi, Naruto managed to lower his chakra signature in order to escape detection.**** Ryuubi's state of mind also played a big role in her not being able to sense his presence. **

"Take good care of everyone until I get back!" he told no one specific. "Be careful Neji… Good luck," he shouted as he ran off into the forest with Ryuubi on his back.

"Wait a minute, you coward!! We aren't…" Connor yelled as he was cut off by Neji.

"No! I will be your opponent!"

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai were hiding from Conall's search party for a moment to catch their breaths. They took a deep breath and held it as one of the patrols roamed into the area and out. Safe for the moment, the two decided to discuss strategy.

"What do we do? He's too strong and fast to fight head on," Kurenai asked trying to keep calm and collected.

"If I could just get him to drop his guard for even a moment I could probably end things once and for all… Traps won't work well unless we can snare him by his tail. I can't cast a strong enough genjutsu to immobilize him because he won't even glance at my sharingan…"

"Genjutsu…? If it's genjutsu you want, then I'm your woman," a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but the question is… how do we create an opening on him without risking a potentially fatal blow?"

"That's simple," a voice bellowed from out of nowhere.

The ground underneath the two cracked and crumbled and from it exploded Conall forcing the two back. Out of the shadows appeared the other six as they surrounded the two…

"…you can't," he finished while smiling fiercely.

They all lunged at the two in the center and dog-piled on them. They pinned them down and…

"Any last words?"

Kakashi and Kurenai were horrified when all seven raised their clawed hands into the air and plunged them into their bodies…

The Conalls could feel as cold liquid from their bodies gushed and flowed onto their hands…

"Wait…! It's cold… This isn't right!" one of the Conalls pointed out.

"Heh, you got that right boys…"

They looked up as Kurenai dropped in right in front of them just an arm's length away. She cycled through her seals as their gazes were fixed on her and…

She stopped and jumped back, disappearing into the brush. The Conalls quickly chased after her further into the forest. They searched and sniffed the air for any trace of their prey when they heard a scream from behind them. One of the Conalls had disappeared. They continued on only to hear the screams of another. This time they could see exactly what had happened…

"It's an imposter!!"

As the one that was stabbed disappeared, the others rushed the imposter and slashed him to bits. As they did, they could hear more familiar screams of agony… but it had come from the one they had recently eliminated. Following directly was another…

The remaining three were on edge. They didn't know whether or not they could trust the others and stick close or run off and leave it as every wolf for himself. They heard the breaking of twigs and looked behind them. There they saw many more impostors with red glowing eyes.

"This has to be some kind of illusion…!" one said shakily. "We've been caught in genjutsu!!"

He and the remaining two focused their chakra in order to break free of this illusion. They closed their eyes and heard as the army of clones marched towards them. The one further back listened as the others screamed as they were slaughtered…

"This is it…! 'Lightning Edge'!!" Kakashi noted as he closed in.

* * *

Neji was having a hard time with Connor. Any attempt he made to get closer was thwarted by his desire not to be frozen solid.

Neji charged again and as he drew near, Connor began cycling through hand seals…

"Ice Style: Ice Fortress"!!

Neji stopped immediately and watched as Connor surrounded himself with walls of ice on every side. Neji used his Byakugan and carefully scanned for any signs of getting to Connor inside of his box of ice.

He figured that he could try and cause it to break and crumble on top of Connor in hopes of crushing him… but he knew that he didn't have the necessary force to accomplish this alone. He then noticed…

Thinking to himself, Neji calculated a way to defeat his opponent, _"The walls… there's chakra flowing through them. He must be trying to reinforce them that way…" _

Neji looked for the point in the wall with the least amount of chakra and focused himself. He took a deep breath before running right at the ice box. He smashed his palm into the wall and watched as the chakra flow in the wall became distorted. He quickly placed a few explosive tags and jumped back as they went off.

The ice box began to crack and crumble. Not wanting to die this way, Connor bolted from inside, barely escaping being flattened by the debris.

He would have to quickly turn things around and jump back on the offensive now that he was out. As soon as he turned around, he saw Neji only a few feet away. Neji connected with his "Gentle Fist" to the center of Connor's chest, but it wasn't enough…

"Why you…!" he said choking on his own blood.

A blade of ice formed on his arm as he raised it into the air to strike. Neji was surprised that the opponent could still continue. As Connor moved to strike Neji, he was stopped by a sudden surge of pain.

Neji looked to his side, "… Lord Hiashi?"

"I see that you still haven't fully recovered from your fight in the Chunin Exams… You have a ways to go, Neji…"

Hiashi struck to the right of where Neji had. With his "Gentle Fist" style, Hiashi attacked and ruptured Connor's heart…

Connor coughed up more blood as he couldn't continue on. As he fell, he said one final thing, "_Tch_! Da… Damn you…!"

"… Is… Is it over…?" Hanabi asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, we are done here," Hiashi said as he slightly relaxed and deactivated his Byakugan.

Neji was deep in thought about what his next move should be. He finally came to a decision and informed the others, "We should hurry. We have to get the injured out of this forest. I would like to go and help the others, but… right now, the most important thing is to save those we can."

**

* * *

  
**

Conall had stopped Kakashi short of victory. He caught him by the arm and was holding on tightly…

Kakashi was surprised, "What!? How…?!"

"Since out of all the bodies you didn't kill the original, I had time to counter you. I know your scent and with my blood on your hands… it was easy enough to sense you…"

Kurenai was biting her nails, pondering, "_What does it take to beat this guy?" _

"With this… you're done," his voice straining as it deepened and his form began changing…

"Ninja Art: **Werewolf Transformation Jutsu!**"

* * *

Naruto and Ryuubi were making their way through the forest, leaping tree to tree, as they searched for anyone else from his group.

"So, Ryuubi… you say that this Conall guy is the one behind this…"

"Ye-Yes… more or less. I had something to do with this, but… I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I just wanted you to stay with me… but I didn't know how to go about it." She looked sad as she continued, "That's when Conall suggested that we just harmlessly kidnap you. He said that in time you would learn to enjoy being with us. He hired the bandits because they would serve as a good distraction and since they weren't all that strong, they posed no serious threat to your comrades. While they kept them busy, we would swoop in and grab you. Someone set off an explosion and things just started going downhill from there."

"I get that you wanted to separate us, but didn't you think that my friends would've done all they could to get me back after being kidnapped?"

"That's just the thing… We figured that you all were nothing more than comrades… if one of you disappeared and couldn't be found, then that would be the end of that. Our kind isn't really that appreciated in a village full of other different clans other than for our remarkable power. With this, a strong clan like ours is welcomed…"

"Is that why you wanted me to come with you? To create a strong clan…?"

She took a second before responding, "Yes… My sister and I haven't been accepted or trusted by any village for a long time now. I was raised to believe that this was because we weren't seen as strong or had anything to offer…"

"That can't be true…! Why would…?"

"They didn't see us as weak, but because it was just the two of us, I don't think that any of the other villages wanted us around. My father taught us that we're seen as nothing but tools to a village and the more the better. They wanted a bunch of powerful tools that could be used how they pleased…"

"That isn't true!!" he interjected.

"What?"

"That isn't true! Not everyone sees us as nothing but things… there are people that understand that we're actual people. You shouldn't give up so easily!"

"… But…"

"But nothing…!" he exclaimed. "You're just looking for a place to call home… I can assure you that there's a place like that if you don't give up. I think, if you came along with us, you'd finally have a place like that. The Leaf Village is a great place!"

"... Naruto…"

She thought about it for a while. How great it would be to finally have a place to belong and get along happily with others. A place where she and her sisters could make comrades and friends and be glad to contribute to its well-being. Soon, a blush began to creep onto her face…

Ryuubi hesitated as something popped into her mind, "… Um… Naruto…… Do you think… it would be alright to raise a clan there?"

"Huh? Sure… I don't see why not…"

A smile appeared on her face as she let on a little more about what she was thinking, "That's good to hear. I can't wait until this is all over so you and I can get started on that."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I hope you and your sister will be very happy." He obviously hadn't noticed what she had just said. He soon realized it however as he frantically tried to clarify this, "Wait! Did you say you and me!? I'm too…"

He stopped speaking as he picked up on something…

"You felt it too, right? Conall is fighting someone and is going all out."

"He's fighting Kakashi and Kurenai sensei!"

"If we don't hurry…"

"Yeah… Hold on tight!" he said as he began to pick up the pace.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai had been forced back as they skidded to a stop. They now reflected the tough battle they had endured. Their clothes had been torn and fresh blood was dripping from exposed wounds on their bodies.

"Well, that didn't work… Things just get worse by the minute… I've got nothing… Tell me you've come up with a way to beat this guy," Kurenai stated as she struggled to catch her breath.

Kakashi replied, "No, sorry… I'm starting to run out of ideas. The only thing that I can think of is getting help from the others and outnumbering him."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

"Yeah… but the only problem with it is that the others may be preoccupied as well. We'll either have to hope for the best and wait for them to come to us or…"

"We go to them," she added.

Conall coldly stared at the two as he waited for them to make a move. As he was about to take a step closer, Kakashi hurled a kunai at him. He dodged it as the two made a run for it…

"**That's it… run… make this a little more fun for me, my prey**," he said to himself as he gave chase.

He followed them through the forest as they fled. He quickly caught up and just as he was close enough to grab one of them, they went their split up. He immediately stopped as he tried to decide which one he wanted to go after most…

"**Too easy...**"

He began cycling through seals and created a double of himself. They exchanged a toothy grin and continued with the hunt.

Kakashi hurried through the brush of the forest as he searched for any sign of any of his comrades in the area. He had to scan the area quickly because he knew that he wouldn't be alone for much longer. Conall had come after him and was gaining ground.

He kept on through the forest but, before he knew it, Conall had appeared right beside him. With one swing of his big furry arm, Conall sent Kakashi reeling into a tree. Kakashi shook off the pain and discomfort of crashing into a tree trunk as he stood to his feet. He was horrified to see a second show up. It wasn't just that a second had appeared but that he was dragging Kurenai along.

Kakashi began to worry because he couldn't tell whether or not she was alive from where he stood. He would have to get closer to reassure himself that things hadn't gone from bad to terrible. He prepared to put his body through just for a sliver of hope.

A thudding sound rang in his ears as Kakashi bolted for the two Conalls. The one still holding Kurenai released her and took a defensive position. Kakashi swung his kunai a slashed deep into his arm. Focusing only on Kurenai's fallen frame, Kakashi didn't notice the devastating kick that was coming his way. This time, he completely smashed through a couple of trees.

The fight had definitely taken its toll on Kakashi as he couldn't seem to move his body. All he could do was watch as the Conalls slowly made their way over to him. Saliva dripped from their canine jaws as they flashed their menacingly sharp teeth.

"**It's all over for you, 'Kakashi of the Sharingan'**," one spoke as he cracked his knuckles. The two loomed over Kakashi as they cycled through seals. Kakashi looked on helplessly as their sharp claws began to glow as electricity seemed to be jumping from tip to tip. They prepared to finish things… but a sour look crossed their face.

They both turned in time to see a few shuriken coming at them. They quickly dodged and moved away from Kakashi. From the trees to right in front of him appeared Naruto and Ryuubi. Kakashi was relieved to see them but was soon disappointed to find out that it was just the two.

"You're in over your head. You… you should go and get help."

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei; Ryuubi says that she knows this guy and that she should be able to talk him out of all this."

"Is… is that so…?"

Ryuubi nodded as Naruto let her off his back. She turned to Kakashi, and with a somber look on her face said, "I'm sorry for all of this. It's all my fault. I didn't want it to go this way… but I'll do what I can to resolve this now so that you and your _friends_ can return safely to your village."

"**Really now…? Just like that, the fun is over…?**" the Conalls spoke with sullen looks on their faces.

"I don't want this to go on. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because I was so stupid," she said as she limped over to them. "Please… for me… stop this…"

They looked down at her face and could see that she sincerely meant what she had said. They continued to look straight into her teary eyes as she pleaded for this all to end. A smile crossed their lips as the three chuckled to themselves. The mood lightened, but not for long…

One of the Conalls grabbed a hold of Ryuubi while the other ran right past her. He was going right for Naruto who was shocked by this sudden change in atmosphere. Conall slashed at Naruto and smashed the ground as Naruto retreated to a safer distance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Naruto yelled at the big bad wolf.

"Conall stop…! You don't have to do this! It isn't what I want!"

Signs of irritation were shown as Conall growled, "**I don't have to do this… But I do… This is what you wanted, a little pet dragon so that your clan wouldn't dwindle down to nothing. I told you that I would do whatever it took to solve your problem, so let me handle this. Before you know it, there'll be a few more little dragons running around… even if we have to strap the kid down and force him.**"

"But I don't want Naruto to be hurt!!" she cried.

"**As long as he isn't dead things'll work out. Just leave everything to me**," he said as a wicked smile appeared on his face.

He casually walked over to the tree Naruto was in and effortlessly hacked it down. He did this again and again driving Naruto further and further into the forest. Ryuubi began to feel scared for Naruto's sake as she could only hear the sounds of tumbling trees in the distance.

She frantically wanted to help Naruto as she struggled to free herself from Conall's powerful grip. In her current condition she couldn't do much but squirm. She heard more trees crash to the ground and it drove her crazy.

"**What do you think you're doing Ryuubi…? You've never been able to escape my grasp even when you weren't injured. You can't possibly think that you can now of all times…**"

Ryuubi continued to squirm. Conall could hear a low growl coming from her as she slowly transformed. He watched her horns grow and mocked her with a big smile on his face. That smile would soon change to a frown as he began to feel weak in the knees. He began to hunch over and released his hold on Ryuubi as she removed her hard, scaly tail from his crotch.

As Conall crumpled to the ground, Ryuubi began flapping her wings in an attempt to take flight. She immediately fell to the ground as her wings were still damaged. She would have to hoof it and hope that Naruto could stay away from Conall for as long as possible.

"**R… Ry… Ryuubi… you… you'll regret this**," he managed to spit as he watched her hobble off into the forest.

Ryuubi made her way through the forest following the path of destruction. The more she saw the more she worried. She continued and could hear more mayhem as she drew closer. She tried to pick up the pace only to trip over herself. This wouldn't deter her as she just crawled the rest of the way. She reached the edge of what appeared to be a battlefield. She looked on as a number of fights were taking place. There were a few Conalls against a great number of Naruto clones. Ryuubi had never seen anything like this. Conall was tough enough to give both she and her sister a hard time in a fight, but what she was witnessing was unlike anything she had ever seen…

The number of Conalls began to wind down as the horde of Narutos found their mark with great efficiency. The first was defeated by a couple of point-blank Rasengans and impaled on a broken tree. The second had his body torn through as he received Rasengans to both his front and back. The third was defeated by a barrage of kunai and shuriken from all around, the fourth was batted around like a volleyball by a cluster of surrounding Rasengan attacks, and the fifth was incinerated by a mass attack from the Narutos' "Dragons' Wrath". There was now only one left…

Ryuubi was in shock. Never before had she seen the Horde technique performed with the makings of only one individual. Naruto was more amazing than she had thought. This feeling of amazement wouldn't last however as the Narutos all focused on the last standing wolf. The look in their eyes spelled certain doom for Conall and this scared Ryuubi. She tried to get up and stop this but was blindsided…

She fell to the ground and felt pressure from someone's body on her back. She could feel the hot breath of this person on the nape of her neck. She then recognized exactly who it was as he softly growled into her ear.

"C-Conall… you're hurting me," she strained.

"**Shut up!!**" he roared as he began grinding her face in the dirt.

The Narutos turned to see all the commotion. When they saw Conall pinning Ryuubi to the ground, they didn't like it one bit. Their focus shifted… a mistake. The remaining Conall began destroying the surrounding clones, but when they tried to do something about it they were put in an uncomfortable situation.

"**Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't try anything if I were the lot of you. That is… unless you don't mind seeing her pretty little face all scarred up**," Conall said in a callous tone.

This stopped the Narutos in their tracks, making it easy for Conall to destroy them one by one without any trouble. Their numbers dramatically decreased as they could do nothing but take the beating for fear of what would happen to Ryuubi.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were doing this for my sake," Ryuubi muffled as she tearfully watched countless Narutos wiped out.

"**So you did notice, huh? You noticed that the only reason that I let you do whatever you want, that I let you tell me what to do on occasion, the only reason I go along with what you say and do whatever to give you what you want… what you deserve… is because I have an interest in you.**"

"So… So you planned on eliminating Naruto so that I'd have no choice but to turn to you. But why did you make it seem like you would allow me to get what I wanted… just to snatch it away?"

"**You've got it all wrong. I was going to allow you to have what you wanted… but it wouldn't be you. I would see to it that the kid and your annoyingly clingy, brat of a sister would solve that little problem while you were exclusively mine. That way you could give me the strong pack I deserve to be leading and you can see a slight glimmer of hope for your clan… before I sell them off for a profit.**"

"N-No way… You can't…!"

"**Can't I…? Your sister is such a pest. Anytime I've tried to get close to you, she's just gotten in the way. I'm sure that she and the rest of the runts would be an annoyance as well so the sooner I can get rid of them, the better.**"

"I knew that you were no good," a voice called out.

Before he knew it, Conall had been knocked off of Ryuubi. The culprit was revealed to be…

"You slime…! How dare you hurt my dear big sister!!" Ryuuri said as she landed next to Ryuubi.

"**Why you-…!!**" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized that the other Conall was being annihilated by multiple streams of chakra.

He then felt troubled as everyone seemed to be setting their sights on him. It was too late to run away since he was now surrounded on all sides. Could this be his end?

"_**Hell no…!**__"_ he thought. _"__**There's no way I could let things end like this!**__"_

He began throwing ninja tools all around and managed to take out a few unsuspecting clones. He then charged for the dragon sisters, taking out even more clones.

"He must be trying to take one of them hostage again," a Naruto stated.

"That coward! We have to stop him," another responded.

Naruto after Naruto tried to interfere in Conall's plan, but it seemed as if he was unstoppable. The horde of Narutos tried nailing him with Rasengans and ninja tools only for him to dodge and escape with minor cuts and bruises. He just kept coming as electricity began to jump from his claws. His target…

"**Lightning Fang!!**"

Blood splattered to the ground as Conall's strike found its mark. The sisters were in shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"**Now look what you made me do…!! This wasn't my intention… at least yet.**"

Blood dripped to the ground as Conall looked Naruto in his big blue eyes…

"Na… Naruto," Ryuuri stammered.

"Naruto…!... Why…?" Ryuubi tearfully questioned.

He grimaced and cringed from the surge of electricity shooting through his body before he said, "There's no way I can stand by and let someone else get hurt for me… I don't like it one bit, especially right in front of me… I won't allow it…!"

As Naruto was saying this, Yuuki arrived in time to see this horrible scene. Conall's clawed hand had been shoved into Naruto's gut. After a moment of violently shaking, he finally went limp in Conall's arms. The rest of his clones dispersed and filled the forest with smoke. The only thing that could be heard was the cries of Yuuki as she screamed for her brother.

Conall distanced himself by jumping out of the cloud of smoke and taking Naruto with him…

"**I've got what you want… so what about you… Ryuubi…?**"

"Please… I'll do whatever you want, just… just don't hurt Naruto anymore."

"**Then get over here and take your place at my side!**"

There was a moment of silence as she thought over his proposal. She looked back at her sister whose eyes pleaded her not to give in…

"**I don't have all day!! If you don't act quickly enough then I'll just have to get rid of the problem that's holding you up!**" he impatiently howled. "**Your sister will receive the same treatment as this kid and then I'm gonna sell whatever's left for whatever I can get for 'em. We'll see what chances your clan has of reviving when you're all in different parts of the world…**

"You… you… can't…!"

"**Oh but I will…! Then the only chance you'll have of reviving your clan will reside with me… If you come with me now at least I'll give your clan a chance by keeping the brats together…… So what do you say?**" he asked with an outstretched hand.

Once again Ryuubi looked into her sister's eyes. She forced a smile and began making her way over to Conall.

"Sister, don't do this!" Ryuuri cried.

Still walking with her back to her sister, Ryuubi responded, "I have to… I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

"But we can take him together…!"

She shook her head before continuing, "I wouldn't be of much use. I'd just hinder you… I love you too much to risk letting anything happen to you. What's important is the clan. I'll do this so that you can finally have a little happiness and have the family you always wanted."

"RYUUBI, YOU IDIOT!! I don't care about the clan!! I never have! I don't want to start a new family. I only went along with it because you had your heart set on it. The only family I want is you. The only one I want is you."

Tears were streaming down her face. The same could be said for Ryuubi who was now standing in place, wiping tears from her eyes. It was a touching moment between the two but Conall reiterated his point and set Ryuubi on track. She kept on walking, not looking back at her sister no matter how much she pleaded and cried. She mere seconds away from taking his hand when he jerked it away…

Ryuubi and Ryuuri were surprised when they saw that someone tried to smash Conall into the ground.

With a shroud of dust concealing them, the person responsible began to speak. With a familiar voice full of emotion she said, "This is just a bunch of stupid bullshit! All this happened because you two gutless idiots are too blind to see what's in front of you."

With the dust finally cleared, it could be seen that the girl with red, animal-like eyes was pissed. Ryuubi and Ryuuri could tell that she was using some weird power. Even her appearance was different from before. Her canines had grown, as did her nails and the whisker-like markings on her cheeks.

"RYUUBI…!" she roared. "Your sister's telling you how she feels and you just turn your back on her…! How can you do something like that!? Can't you see how much she loves you!!? She would rather die trying to protect you then let this creep get his dirty paws on you!! I should know… I'd do the same for Naruto…! We're willing to put up a fight to protect those precious to us…! You should be too." She let it sink in before she set her sights on, "RYUURI…! It's foolish for you to want to take down the bastard that hurt my brother with just you sister… without my help, that is," she flashed a smile as Ryuuri did the same.

"Then let's do this! You and I'll put this bastard in his place. Ryuubi, you get to safety and leave this to us…"

"No…… I'll fight… I can't let this slide. We have to do what we can to stop Conall!"

"Yeah…! But can you really be of any use in your condition?" Yuuki questioned.

"Probably not much… but I'll do what I can to make sure that he doesn't hurt Naruto or you two anymore," she replied.

Their resolve pooled, the three angry kunoichi readied themselves. Conall watched as things began to turn sour in his favor. _"__**Shit…! Ryuubi is bad enough but now she's got the help of her sister and some other annoying pest. Those two sisters compliment each other's style perfectly. I know to expect a combination of speed and strength… but that other one… I have no idea what she can contribute other than this unusually intimidating presence**__,"_ he thought as he grinded his teeth.

Without warning, Yuuki and Ryuuri took off running to the sides, leaving Ryuubi in place cycling through hand seals. While focused on her, his left ear twitched. He turned in that direction to see that Ryuuri had stopped in place. His other ear soon did the same and he quickly spun around. He was shocked to see Yuuki's red eyes as she was barreling down on him.

Once again he managed to avoid being smashed into the ground. _"Oh great…! She's fast too,"_ he couldn't help but think. _"__**Now, not only do I have to worry about being caught off-guard by Ryuubi, I have to…**__"_

He paused that thought as he realized something. He quickly panned to see if Ryuubi was still in the same spot. He was horrified to see that she wasn't. He looked all around for any sign of her… but all he could hear was the ominous sound of flapping wings. His eyes narrowed as the sound completely stopped.

Like a deadly missile from above, Ryuubi dive-bombed and crashed into Conall. She had him pinned below her feet and noticed that he still hadn't let go of Naruto. Armor-like scales began to form on her hand as she lifted it. Like a pointed blade, she thrusted her sharp clawed hand at him.

Using Naruto as a shield, he managed to freeze Ryuubi long enough to force himself from under her. He had to move quickly because he knew that the next attack wouldn't be too far behind.

He looked up into the sky and caught a glimpse of a winged Ryuuri preparing to rain down on him like a hammer. Once again he raised Naruto's body as a shield. He soon realized that this wouldn't work because she showed no signs of slowing down or redirecting her attack. He immediately rolled out of harm's way as he barely escaped from being pulverized like the now gaping hole in the ground where he just lay.

He tried his best to hastily cycle through his seals, but Yuuki instantly converged on him. She kicked him across the face and grabbed onto Naruto. The two began a tug-of-war and neither was willing to give up the prize so easily.

Conall's hand became charged with electricity as he swiped at Yuuki. Reluctantly, Yuuki released her grip and distanced herself from Conall. He jumped to his feet and began making threats of using his technique to end Naruto's life. This kept the girls at bay. He ordered them to stay put as he decided which one would feel his "fangs" first.

Just the thought of losing to this guy this way was starting to get to Yuuki. Red chakra began to seep from her body and cover her. This startled Conall and he jumped back and reminded her of the situation. If she didn't cool it, it would be the end of Naruto. She did as she was told and all signs of her intimidating chakra began to disappear along with any minor transformation.

"**Wise choice…! Now… which one of you should it be? Should I kill the manipulative she-witch that tried to use me to do her bidding? Should I kill her pestering little sister that always kept me from making any progress? Or maybe I should kill the new girl that is obviously more of a threat than she appears… That would be the wise choice… but I can't help but feel this animalistic urge to rip you to pieces!**"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!!" she shouted.

Conall motioned his hand towards Naruto's chest in an effort to remind Ryuuri of what was happening.

"Like I give a damn!" she yelled as she took a step closer.

Conall was relieved to see that he wasn't about to come under attack again. Ryuuri looked as if she was going to charge right at him, but she was put back in her place by a punch to the face.

Rubbing her jaw, she looked up at Yuuki who said, "Don't you dare do something like that. If it were your sister being held captive you know you wouldn't even think about doing something so stupid!"

She continued rubbing her sore jaw as she gave it some thought. She stood to her feet and agreed to what Yuuki had said before apologizing.

"**It's good to see that you all understand the situation, and that neither of you will try anything foolish. Now… you can all die! Starting with you Ryuubi…**"

He tucked Naruto under his arm and went right for her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ryuuri jumping out front. It didn't really make a difference to him because he'd just rip through her and kill her sister as well. This just made things easier on him. He then noticed that Ryuubi had embraced Ryuuri in a hug and switched their places. They both closed their eyes and awaited their fate.

As if time had stopped, both Ryuubi and Ryuuri reflected on their lives up until this point. They remembered the good times like all the baths they shared or traveling together, and the bad times like all the arguments they had or when they were abandoned by their father. Even then, like now, they were there for each other.

It was dark but Ryuubi could hear a voice calling to her. She opened her eyes and saw a bright white light. The voice became clearer and clearer to the point that she could recognize who it belonged to. She looked and there in front of her was Yuuki trying to get her attention.

"Wha-… What's going on? Am I dead?" she questioned while checking herself for any real answer. She came to the conclusion that she must still be alive, but if she was then…

"Ryuuri…!!?"

She grabbed her and noticed that she had a weird look on her face. It wasn't one of a person that was dying… but of someone that looked confused. Ryuubi turned around to see what had caused this and just inches away was Conall with his hand outstretched.

He looked to be struggling as his attack dissipated and he kept changing forms. Conall was about to land the finishing blow… when he felt all his strength leave him…

"H-Huh…? Wha… What's… happening…?" he strained.

Everyone could see that Conall's attack had dispersed. The cause of it was…

Conall looked over his shoulder and in horror realized what was wrong. He had made an error. He had Naruto's tail in his hand, but Naruto also had a hold of his tail and it was sapping all of his strength…

"_I… I made a grave mistake… The kid is like me so of course he would know my weakness… I thought that I had completely disabled him with my attack though,"_ he thought as he dropped to his knees.

He tried to will himself back to his feet but it was useless. The sound of crackling electricity soon caught his ear. Before another thought could cross his mind he felt a mixture of sensations as his chest was punched through. Behind him he could hear the one responsible whisper to him, "'Lightning Edge'… It's a shame, but… your life ends here…!"

"How… How can this be?!" he asked as looked at a stirring Naruto.

Kakashi decided to give him an answer before his life came to an end, "You made the mistake of being too arrogant, you didn't know your opponent as well as you thought… the Leaf shinobi and Naruto. That boy… doesn't share your weakness… He's worked hard to improve himself so that he wouldn't be a burden to anyone… not even if someone thinks they know how to beat him."

"… He… He… strengthened his tail… How… did I not think of that…?" he faded as Kakashi removed his hand from his body.

His last thoughts were of how and why things ended up this way. How he was an arrogant fool that only left his clan because he wasn't appointed Alpha of his clan as he thought he deserved. If it wasn't for this, he wouldn't have been shunned by his clan and his brother wouldn't have followed him out of concern. He would mistreat him out of jealousy for being offered the title of Alpha but his brother was always there for him. All he had in this world was his family and he let them down. He ruined the future of his younger brother by leading him into this mess and possibly the future of his clan.

With Conall finished, Kakashi and Kurenai tended to Naruto's wounds while the rest of the party finally showed up. They looked around and were relieved to find that it was finally over. They could finally go home.

Ryuubi looked at the Leaf-nins and the shape they were in. She bowed to them and told them, "We're sorry for the trouble we've caused. It probably isn't enough but I assure you that we truly, sincerely apologize. I can understand that we've wronged you, but I beg you to spare us. We just want a fresh start."

As they turned to leave, Kakashi put a halt to their action. He looked at a now unconscious Naruto and said, "Actually… I think you'd better hold it. You said something about using Naruto to reestablish your clan. You'll probably want him in the future right…? I think that it'd be best if we settle things with the two of you…"

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Ryuubi and Ryuuri's group has been defeated with them as the exception...

With them bowing out with no intention of further fighting, what could Kakashi have in mind for the two?

Next chapter: The end of a long journey...

**A/N: The next chapter may take a while to finish, but hoepefully I'll be ready to upload sometime next week. **


	65. The End Of A Long Journey

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

* * *

**Recap:**

**He looked to be struggling as his attack dissipated and he kept changing forms. Conall was about to land the finishing blow… when he felt all his strength leave him…**

**"H-Huh…? Wha… What's… happening…?" he strained.**

**Everyone could see that Conall's attack had dispersed. The cause of it was…**

**Conall looked over his shoulder and in horror realized what was wrong. He had made an error. He had Naruto's tail in his hand, but Naruto also had a hold of his tail and it was sapping all of his strength…**

**"**_**I… I made a grave mistake… The kid is like me so of course he would know my weakness… I thought that I had completely disabled him with my attack though,"**_** he thought as he dropped to his knees.**

**He tried to will himself back to his feet but it was useless. The sound of crackling electricity soon caught his ear. Before another thought could cross his mind he felt a mixture of sensations as his chest was punched through. Behind him he could hear the one responsible whisper to him, "Lightning Edge… It's a shame, but… your life ends here…!**

**"How… How can this be?!" he asked as looked at a stirring Naruto.**

**His last thoughts were of how and why things ended up this way. How he was an arrogant fool that only left his clan because he wasn't appointed Alpha of his clan as he thought he deserved. If it wasn't for this, he wouldn't have been shunned by his clan and his brother wouldn't have followed him out of concern. He would mistreat him out of jealousy for being offered the title of Alpha but his brother was always there for him. All he had in this world was his family and he let them down. He ruined the future of his younger brother by leading him into this mess and possibly the future of his clan.**

**With Conall finished, Kakashi and Kurenai tended to Naruto's wounds while the rest of the party finally showed up. They looked around and were relieved to find that it was finally over. They could finally go home.**

**Ryuubi looked at the Leaf-nins and the shape they were in. She bowed to them and told them, "We're sorry for the trouble we've caused. It probably isn't enough but I assure you that we truly, sincerely apologize. I can understand that we've wronged you, but I beg you to spare us. We just want a fresh start."**

**As they turned to leave, Kakashi put a halt to their action. He looked at a now unconscious Naruto and said, "Actually… I think you'd better hold it. You said something about using Naruto to reestablish your clan. You'll probably want him in the future right…? I think that it'd be best if we settle things with the two of you…"**

**

* * *

  
**

**The End Of A Long Journey **

The sun rose into the sky. The early morning sunlight shone over ponds, rivers, fields, and buildings. It began peek through the nearly fully closed curtains of a certain apartment. It crept through the window and inched its way down the bed to some crumpled up covers and finally up the back of a hunched over figure.

After making its way up the back and to the figure's right eye, "What bad luck... I still haven't fully recovered but I've already got a mission," he said after letting out a sigh before reaching for his headband. He grabbed it and placed it on his head and covered his left eye. He finally got off of his bed, gathered his things, and left his cluttered apartment.

He was on his way to hear about his mission details when he noticed a familiar face coming out of a store.

"Yo, what's up Asuma?"

Surprised, Asuma shakily responded, "Y-Yo, Ka-Kakashi. H-How are you this morning?" trying to hide something behind his back.

"Still a little shaken up, but I'll manage." While eyeing the uneasy Asuma, Kakashi let on that it was useless hiding that item behind his back. "So… who are the flowers for? I'm pretty sure I know… but my hunch could be wrong."

Beads of sweat began rolling down his body as Asuma nonchalantly looked at the shop he had just exited. It was completely obvious what he was up to when Ino stepped out the door to say, "Oh, Asuma sensei, you're still here. I thought you said you were in a hurry to get to the hospital and that's why you couldn't tell me who they're for…"

Stuck between the oh-so-smart Kakashi and the #1 kunoichi of gossip in the Leaf Village, Ino, Asuma tried to figure out a way of getting away without letting on what his intentions with the flowers was.

Nothing came to mind but, _"_Hey! Look over there…! What's that…?!_"_ after pointing he ran off in the opposite direction.

"_That'll never work, not with Kakashi. He'll probably just play along and follow me the entire time. If that's the case then…" _He clutched his chest and began groaning, _"_Oh… my heart! It really hurts…! Well, I don't have time to talk… I'd better get to the hospital quickly before I die of a heart attack._"_

He shook his head of these thoughts as he knew that such a thing wouldn't work the way he hoped. He wanted to know a little more about something anyway, so he decided to tell them, "We-Well… The truth is… I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but… I'm on my way to pay a visit to Kurenai."

He scratched the back of his head and looked at Kakashi whose expression didn't even seem to change. He then looked at Ino. The look on her face told it all. She had her hands clasped together, a blush on her face, and a strange look in her eyes. Asuma could tell that she was taking what he had said to the extreme.

He had to put a stop to this way of thinking immediately or word could get out that he and Kurenai have a little thing going on.

"It-It's just a friendly visit… It may have been a while since someone's gone to see her, and… and I wanted to know about what happened on your last mission that someone like her ended up in the hospital."

As soon as he finished his sentence he walked off towards the hospital in a quick pace. If Ino didn't know better, she'd think that her sensei was actually running away. Kakashi on the other knew better. He was obviously trying to get away as soon as possible to avoid the hole in what he's said being seen.

"_If he really wanted to hear about the mission, he could've asked me since he ran into me first. There's no reason for him to feel so uneasy about seeing someone in the hospital," _Kakashi thought before going on his way.

* * *

_At the hospital…_

Sasuke lay in bed tossing and turning. His temperature began to rise, as did the room, as he began to perspire from the heat. He continued flailing about as he grunted and groaned through his nightmares…

_Nightmare… _

_Sasuke found himself alone in nothing but darkness. Somewhere behind him he began to hear the sound of faint footsteps that slowly grew louder until… _

_Sasuke quickly turned to his rear to see Naruto walk out of the shadows and past him. More footsteps could be heard as two more figures stepped forward. Sasuke was shocked to see that they had just shown up and were now standing in place beside Naruto. Sasuke tried to yell out for Naruto to watch out for these two characters but he couldn't be heard. At least that's what he thought… _

_The two threatening figures began to turn to Sasuke. The first turned his head just enough to give him a menacing glance with his red eyes before walking into the shadows. The other turned completely around and, as if welcoming him, opened his arms and hissed, "Ssssasssukee." He too then slithered off into the shadows. _

_All that was left was Naruto. Sasuke tried his best to call out to him. Though he could hear himself as he screamed, he wasn't sure if Naruto could or if he was just ignoring him. One last time he called for him and it seemed he had gotten through. Naruto turned his head and with one cold look turned his back and began walking away. Sasuke noticed that he was heading right into the same shadows that those two other terrible characters had gone and gave chase. He ran his hardest but still couldn't seem to get an inch closer. _

_The two continued through the darkness until, a few feet away, they could see the two previous standing in place. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked and stopped in place. All three turned around to Sasuke to say, "Sasuke, you're weak… You're nothing…"_

"_What have you been doing all this time, Sasuke? I destroyed everything dear to you and left you a pathetic shell because I knew it would turn out like this. With your weakness you'll never be a threat to me. Even if you attempt to revive the clan, they won't be a match for me. I'll just find you and slaughter them once again…" _

"_I-Itachi… you," Sasuke strained to say as his knees buckled. _

_Itachi walked forward and stood beside Naruto. As he did this, the other character walked up and spoke, "Currently you are nothing to me and the man you desire to kill… but you have great potential. Because of that I am willing to help you bring out that which would be lost if you stayed as you are. But if you don't want to, then… I'll just have to find another candidate to 'assist' in becoming the strongest…" _

_Orochimaru and Itachi placed their hands on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke hunched over in pain as Orochimaru said one more thing, "You heard the little red haired girl, right? Naruto singlehandedly defeated me that time. And he was the one responsible for saving you during your Chunin Exams. I even seem to recall him coming to your rescue when you were being thrashed by your brother. You see, unlike you… this boy will make the best vessel for me. After such a short time he is already…" _

"_Stronger than you," Naruto jumped in. "I told you before that I was better than you and know I've proven it. I surpassed you a long time ago. I've saved your sorry hide time and time again. From Haku, during the Chunin Exams, against Gaara, from Itachi, and even from that girl that liked blood. You're nothing but dead weight! I'm tired of having to save your ass! Either get stronger or just die! That shouldn't be too hard for someone like you… because…" _

"_You're weak," all three in unison stated._

_Both Orochimaru and Itachi then dragged Naruto off into the shadows. Sasuke tried to fight through the pain and go after them, but it was just too much. He could do nothing but watch. _

"_Am I… am I really so weak that I can't do anything?" _

"_Yes you are," another voice said coming from the darkness._

_Sasuke lifted his head and got a good look as a younger version of himself stepped forward. _

"_You hail from the greatest clan in the land and __**this**__ is the best you can do!? You were supposed to become strong. Stronger than anyone else so that that bastard couldn't get away with the crime he'd committed. You were supposed to become strong so that no one close to you would ever be hurt again and yet…" _

_Sasuke could feel a searing pain in his neck. It was so horrible that he couldn't see straight. His vision cleared for a moment and before him stood the young him with marks from the curse seal spreading over his body. His vision blurred again and all he could depend on was his hearing. What sounded like birds loudly and aggressively chirping rang through his ears... His vision began to return and he could see his miniature version coming right at him. He tried to run but his body wouldn't move. The chirping got louder and louder until… _

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…!"

He sat up in a cold sweat and looked around. There he found Sakura, once with a worried look and now a cheerful one.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare, but it's alright now. I'm here and I'll help you with whatever," she said as smiled at him.

He just watched her as she turned around and started rummaging through a bag.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

* * *

Chouji was really putting away the food, eating every bit he could get to. He even swiped one morsel that Ino had been looking forward to eating herself. That was it. She had to tell him what was on her mind, but then again when hadn't she…

"Chouji, you're gonna get sick again… You should be savoring every bite, not trying to see how much you can eat in one…"

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I know how to eat. I can eat as much as I want and savor it at the same time… Besides, more is better…"

"Listen to what you're saying! That's why everyone makes fun of you, Chouji!"

Before things went too far, Asuma decided to speak up, "Chouji, lately all you do is eat… Why don't you spend a little more time training? Shikamaru's already a Chunin and that should be your goal. I guarantee that you'll be just as happy once you've earned the same title as you are eating all you can."

"I really envy you Chouji… You don't care how much you eat. I have to go on diets and it's painful."

"Why do you bother?" he asked.

With no hesitation she responded, "Girls always want to look as good as possible for someone they like…!"

Chouji took a second to analyze what she had said and arrived at, "But… you'd never know if the guy likes skinny girls…"

"Hah! All guys like skinny girls more than fa-… err, never mind…You know what I mean. Guys want someone that they can put their arms around when they hold them tight. It's the same for girls. But… you're still one of a kind… Anyways, Chouji, you should pay more attention to your body or you won't be getting any girls."

As she got up from the table and Asuma went to settle the bill, Shikamaru spoke his mind, "Heh… She doesn't get it… Guys don't necessarily like skinny girls as they tend to claim. I hear more guys prefer girls with a little more meat on their bones and that are stacked, if you know what I mean… and I'm sure that it's basically the same for girls. Conversely, she's one of a kind too… Ino and her diet… If she were to put on a little more meat she'd definitely be more popular."

This brought a smile to Chouji's face as he chuckled…

"Shikamaru, you're not only smart, but you're funny too. I know now… compared to Sasuke and Neji… you're far more incredible…"

"I've never actually thought about that… after all, I'm just me…"

"But… you were promoted over them in this year's exam…"

"But see, if we were to fight, you would probably be stronger… I would've probably given up if it was you I was fighting against."

"But sensei just said…"

"Didn't I just tell you…? I'm me and you're you. We can't we compare ourselves to each other when things could be different in certain situations. That's just stupid… Don't take what Asuma sensei said too personally… Just relax, alright?"

With a smile on his face, Chouji agreed. Shikamaru got up from the table, and before leaving, turned around to tell him his agenda for the day, "Anyways, see you later… I gotta get going… My dad wants to teach me some stupid new jutsu… What a drag…"

Chouji wished him luck as he left…

* * *

_The hospital… _

Tsunade had just finished checking Sasuke's condition and progression. With a little chuckle she teased, "Is this gonna become a pattern for you…? 'Cause if it is, we could get you your own private room here."

"_Why are you so weak?"_ the words from his encounter with Itachi and his nightmare echoed through his head.

Done with this patient, Tsunade, with her little helper, walked out of the room and she told Hinata, "I'm gonna go and see a few other patients. I want you to go and check on Naruto."

"M-Me… b-by myself. O-ok."

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. I just want you to check and make sure that the little knucklehead hasn't done anything to reopen any of his wounds. You should hurry though because those girls you brought back with you might have caused it already… _Again_…"

Hinata quickly headed to Naruto's room. She hoped that she wouldn't find anything too bad. Everyday for the past week the two sisters had barged into Naruto's room and caused all kinds of trouble for him from sneaking out to grab a bite to eat to playing tug-of-war with him and causing his injuries to worsen. She couldn't allow that to happen again because she was hoping to use the good news of him getting out of the hospital to ask him to a celebratory meal (hopefully just the two of them).

Finally alone, Sakura felt it a good idea to pick up where they left off. She picked another slice and offered to feed Sasuke. He just looked at her as she approached. He then heard the voice of Naruto in the halls. Along with his, he could hear the voices of two girls that asked where he was going. He told them that he was going to check on Sasuke and he could've sworn he heard him say, "I surpassed you a long time ago!"

Sasuke shook it off as Sakura asked him, "Do you want some apples Sasuke? Here… I'll be more than happy to feed you."

Without warning, Sasuke knocked her hand away and knocked over the pan of apple slices. It hit the ground and almost immediately Naruto appeared in the doorway wondering what had happened.

Sasuke looked up at him and began thinking of his nightmare and how it right it was. He was weak. Just when he thought he was becoming stronger, his brother showed up and he realized the gap in their powers. To make matters worse, Naruto was promoted to Chunin while Sasuke was still a genin. This meant that Naruto was acknowledged as being better than he was…

"_After all the times he's goofed up… his strength grows by leaps and bounds in a short amount of time while I…… He's fighting high level opponents and winning… I'm supposed to be better than him! I'm from the greatest clan this village has ever seen… I'm better than this!" _

Still staring daggers at Naruto, Sasuke jumped from the bed and, "Naruto… fight me… now!

"Sasuke, what are you saying!?" Sakura asked jumping from her seat.

"Yeah, what are you saying…? You're still recovering…"

"Yeah… you shouldn't be fighting in your condition… Either of you…!" Yuuki stated.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you…! Now… Naruto, fight me!!

"You're out of your mind… You're talking to your friends all kinds of ways and…"

"You thought you helped me? You bringing that foolish 5th Hokage to heal me and jumping into my fights when I didn't ask for your help…!"

Naruto walked to where he was face-to-face with Sasuke. Yuuki and the dragon sisters were feeling uneasy but at the same time a little excited that at any moment a fight could break out…

"The two of you stop… You shouldn't be doing this," Sakura interjected.

She hoped that she could talk some sense into them before things got out of hand, but the next words out of Naruto's mouth showed her that it was too little too late.

"Well… I can't say that I haven't been thinking about it more and more lately… So, where do we do this?"

"Follow me…"

Sasuke walked out the door to the room and up a flight of stairs. These stairs led to a door that led to the roof. Not far behind were the girls as they hurried to the roof. Sakura and Ryuubi didn't want them to fight because she was worried of the after effects. Yuuki and Ryuuri on the other hand…

Upon reaching the roof Sasuke continued to walk while Naruto stopped and noticed something.

"_This feeling… This excitement… _Hah!"

"Tch! What's so funny!?"

"There's nothing funny about this. I'm just really excited… for the chance to finally decide which of us is better!"

"What was that!? Let's get this straight, you aren't on my level. You're nothing more than a loser! Got it," Sasuke snarled.

"Heh… That's what everyone keeps saying, but before you know it everyone's gonna be saying the opposite."

"You dimwitted idiot… Why are you being so full of yourself in this situation?"

"You're one to talk. You've always thought of me as someone that was levels below you, and even after all that you've seen me accomplish you still can't admit it, huh?"

"Admit what!?"

"That I'm just as good as you… maybe even better!"

This angered Sasuke. The one thing he didn't want to hear right now from the real deal, and Naruto said it for all to hear. This sent him on a rollercoaster of emotions. He was angry, upset, and on edge nearly losing his cool at every word that came from Naruto's mouth. All he had to do was open his mouth once more and Sasuke would lose it.

"Just shut up and fight!"

"Fine, just one more thing… put your headband on."

"Grr…! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Just do it."

"Tch! You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead!"

Naruto pointed to his headband before saying, "That's not it! I'm saying that this is a symbol that we fight as equals!!"

"As if… **NARUTO!!**" he growled as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto retaliated in a similar fashion. Both threw a punch and intercepted the other's. For a moment the two just gritted their teeth and growled at each other. Using Naruto for leverage, Sasuke delivered a front dropkick to Naruto's chest. Naruto was pushed back but as Sasuke fell to the ground, he was right back on him. One kick sent Sasuke rolling across the ground. Using this momentum, Sasuke rolled back to his feet to see Naruto right back in his face…

A punch was thrown but Sasuke weaved it by a hair and countered with an uppercut. Naruto's head whipped back as another one of Sasuke's punches found its mark in Naruto's gut. He bent over as Sasuke planned to knee him in the face. Before he could however, Naruto grabbed a hold of his leg. He pulled him into a kick and began to spin in circles. Sasuke went down and was now being dragged across the ground, slowly gaining lift.

Naruto continued spinning around faster and faster until he released Sasuke into the air. He crashed into the high fence and crashed to the ground. He got to his feet but had a tough time keeping his balance. He was dizzy and disoriented and Naruto would take advantage. He easily connected with a right hook. He then followed with a left. Sasuke teetered but didn't go down. Naruto kept knocking him around until he finally fell.

Sasuke began getting up and, with an intense look, wiped the blood from his mouth. Like a mad bull, he charged Naruto, picked him up and slammed him on a nearby wall. He began wildly wailing on him as Naruto could do nothing more than put up his guard.

The girls were beginning to worry that this could turn into something much worse. They thought it would be a way for the two to just let off some steam, but now… it was turning into a vicious brawl.

"Wha-… What's… going on here?" someone asked from behind the girls.

They turned around and there stood Hinata. They tried to explain what was happening and how it started. Like the others, Hinata wanted this to stop before it got out of hand but didn't know what to do. All they could do was watch as the two went at it.

Sasuke still had Naruto backed against the wall, throwing punches. Naruto had had enough. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and head-butted him. The metal on his headband tore into Sasuke's flesh and left him with a slash across his forehead. He felt the cut and the blood that dripped down. He remembered what he had said and was now pissed. He cycled through seals and launched a fire technique at close range.

Naruto quickly escaped by jumping onto the nearby wall. Seeing that things had gotten serious, Naruto decided to do the same, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!!"

A great number of clones were created and were now surrounding Sasuke on all sides. Many of them jumped into the air to pounce on him, but Sasuke turned the tables with another fire technique, sending them to a fiery end.

While Sasuke's attention was diverted, the Narutos on the ground made their move. Sasuke quickly whipped around with wild punches and kicks as he tried to fend them all off. Through the smoke above rained more Narutos on top of him. He was at the mercy of his adversaries as they batted him around with one brutalizing blow after another before being propelled into the air.

Sasuke was in a predicament. He had a great number of opponents under him on the ground and now a great number of them right above. Thinking on his feet, he began to rotate his body. He began cycling through seals as he spun and spewed fire at every turn. The blazing fire-wheel that is Sasuke managed to torch his foes and came to a stop once he had defeated the last one. He looked down to see Naruto charging an attack…

"_Is that…!? He's gonna blast me out of the sky…! I have no way of dodging… Then I'll…" _

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was starting an attack of his own. Chakra began jumping around in his left hand. He turned his body and blasted himself off the ground. He made a single clone and the formed the Rasengan. Sasuke dove and the two were set for a collision course.

"_That jutsu…! _Sasuke! You can't use that! Naruto, please stop! You're gonna hurt each other!!" Sakura yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

The girls held their breaths as the two combatants drew ever closer. The worst possible scenario popped into Sakura's mind and it freaked her out. She couldn't let it become a reality. She rushed screaming at the top of her lungs for them to stop. The two looked down at their crying teammate, friend, but it was too late for them to be stopped now.

Sasuke kept his arm extended but Naruto hesitated. He began to pull his arm back. He was intending to take the brunt of the attack if it would mean that Sakura was safe. Luckily, Kakashi miraculously appeared in the nick of time and rerouted their attacks. He grabbed a hold of their wrists and tossed them at a couple of water towers.

Kakashi watched as water poured from one of the towers as Sasuke pulled his arm free. He also watched as Naruto, who had no trouble freeing himself, stood to his feet and thought, _"That jutsu Naruto just used… There's no doubt that… it's the Fourth's jutsu. But how… when did he learn such a technique? So who…?" _

Sasuke looked at the damage he had done to his tower and the little apparent damage Naruto had done. He snidely grinned to himself as he looked down on Naruto, both literally and figuratively.

Kakashi appeared on the tower above Sasuke to tell him, "You're letting such a thing as superiority get the best of you. Being the best isn't always what's most important… The intent of that Chidori just now… it wasn't appropriate in this situation. Were you trying to kill Naruto? You don't treat comrades that way…"

In an act of disrespect, Sasuke hoped the fence to get away from a lecture. He looked up to see the true extent of destruction Naruto's attack had caused. The back of his tower had been completely blown out. His rage was building again but he left before he flew off the handle.

A sigh was heard before a voice spoke up, "Kids today… they don't even seem to know the meaning of respect, right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tossed a handkerchief to Sakura so that she could wipe the tears from her eyes before speaking, "Were you the one who taught Naruto that technique, Master Jiraiya? Don't you think he's a little young and inexperienced to properly utilize a jutsu like that? He could've seriously injured or even killed Sasuke. Even if it was for his own protection against Akatsuki, teaching that to someone like him…"

Jiraiya interrupted before Kakashi could finish his sentence, "You have a point there Kakashi. A powerful technique in a fool's possession could lead to devastation if he can't use it properly. So I guess that we both are in the same boat with this one… I never thought that he would use it on his comrades however. Perhaps there's something going on between those two…"

"They have a little rivalry going on. No… little isn't the right way to describe it. It's similar to your and Orochimaru's relationship in the past. Naruto wants to be acknowledged by his teammate and rival because from day one Sasuke's been seen as superior. Right now, that may be the top priority on his mind. He's worked so hard to get where he is and his rapid development's caught Sasuke's attention and he most likely feels threatened by it."

"Ah… the whole 'alpha male' top dog thing. It all comes down to that…"

"Sasuke feels like he isn't growing fast enough because Naruto has become stronger."

"It seems that Itachi's screwed that kid's life up."

"No matter what, Sasuke doesn't want to acknowledge Naruto… If he does, he feels that it'll deny his reason for living up until now…"

"Well, things aren't too bad. A little talk with them should set things straight. Just leave Naruto to me."

The two watched as Naruto leaped down and walked past Sakura. She wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what. It didn't really matter because instead he had something to say…

"Sakura… I'm sorry that you had to see that… but next time… don't interfere."

She was shocked to hear this. She was speechless. Never before had Naruto ever been this serious with her. It really hit home once she realized that this could very well happen again. Next time could be much worse if they went unchecked. Naruto took his leave and Sakura began crying once again.

"Wha-… What did he say to her?" Yuuki asked as she went to console her.

Kakashi joined her in this attempt as he told her, "It's alright. Things'll be back to normal before you know it. You'll see!"

He smiled as only he could. Sakura's tears slowly cleared up and Kakashi left her to the other girls. Meanwhile, he would give Sasuke a little advice about life. He searched for and found him sitting in a tree. To cancel out any plans for escape, he tied him to a tree while he was deep in thought. With him subdued, Kakashi started their little chat…

"You should stop…"

"Stop what?" he asked angrily.

"Stop seeking revenge. Over the years I've seen how badly it can end for guys like you. Those that succeeded in getting what they wanted weren't satisfied in the end. It was nothing but a tragedy… You'll only hurt and suffer more and be left with emptiness."

"Don't talk like you understand!! What the hell do you know!!? What if I killed the one you loved the most!? Would you be able to practice what you're preaching then!?"

"That could work, however… I have no one like that. Those people are already gone. I've lived for a while now, so I understand what true pain and loss feels like…"

Kakashi watched as what he had said sunk in. Sasuke was now looking as though he wanted to take back what he had said. Kakashi continued, "We don't seem to have the best of luck, you and me… but we aren't so bad off. We've both found new people that we can consider as our precious companions. I taught you Chidori for a reason. From now on make sure you use it for the right one."

He left Sasuke to think about what he had said. And so he did. He sat in the tree and really reflected on his previous actions…

* * *

_The hospital… _

Tsunade was preparing to perform a critical medical procedure. She would be trying to restore Lee to his livelihood with the help of Hinata… Who appeared to be in her own little world. Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the fight that Naruto and Sasuke had had on the roof.

"Uh, Hinata…… Hinata……"

Seeing that she hadn't gotten through, Tsunade decided to get her pupil's attention in a subtle manner. She picked up a scalpel and flung it right across her eyes. This surprised Hinata right out of her seat and, out of habit she rolled into a defensive position with a scalpel instead of a kunai.

"So… is there something on your mind?" Tsunade asked as if nothing had happened.

Hinata thought of keeping it to herself. She looked away and noticed a scalpel embedded in the wall near where she was previously sitting. She then cranked her head to Tsunade…

"Being distracted during a serious operation can lead to dire consequences," she stated through clenched teeth.

"Y-Yes… U-Uh…"

She was about to spill the beans, but before she could her eyes began to flash. She grabbed her head and began rolling on the ground and screaming at the top of her lungs. It could be seen that she was in a lot of pain so Tsunade and the other present medics did all they could to alleviate it. While they did all they could, Hinata could see partial images of Sasuke with four mysterious figures. She then saw a brief image of Naruto followed quickly by one of a blood spattered forest. The final image is what shocked her the most.

Once it was finally over, she slowly stood to her feet. Ignoring the pounding headache, and the fact the she nearly passed out a few times, Hinata exited the room. This put Tsunade in a bind. She had originally planned on Hinata's contribution to make Lee's operation run smoothly, at least as smoothly as it could possibly go. With this turn of events, she would have to resort to a backup plan and hope for the best. Unless Hinata came right back, but where was she going?

Naruto was walking around mumbling to himself about the knot on his head. Not far behind were Ryuubi and Yuuki and Ryuuri who chuckled at his misfortune. Just as they were rounding the corner, they happened to run into Hinata, or she just so happened to fall into Naruto's arms.

They were in a panic because of Hinata's sudden appearance. She had a dazed look in her eyes and her breathing was labored. They immediately decided to rush her to the hospital, but then she murmured something…

"Na-… Naru-… Naruto… Sas-… Sasuke…"

* * *

After Kakashi's little talk with him, Sasuke had spent the rest of the evening thinking of how he wanted to handle things.

"_The things Kakashi said… Could he be right? Should I forget about revenge and instead focus on what's really important? I don't know what I should do… I have to avenge my clan. If I don't kill Itachi myself then he'll get Naruto and hurt anyone else that gets in his way including any other frie-…" _

Before he could finish his thought he sensed the presence of others. He looked up in the sky and could see the silohouettes of four people. Soon, they landed and surrounded Sasuke. They just stood there with cold eyes and stared at him.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke coldly questioned.

"So this is the little shit Lord Orochimaru wanted," the red-haired girl spat.

"_Orochimaru?"_

"Tayuya, girls shouldn't…"

"Fatass!" she spit before the big guy could get out his sentence.

Tension was building. Another second and it looked like the tiny spitfire of a woman was about to jump on the big guy. Before anything could happen however, Sasuke stole the attention…

"HEY!! You said Orochimaru… How do you know that guy?"

They all took a second to get an eyeful of Sasuke before the pale guy responded, "We were the ones chosen by lord Orochimaru before you came into the picture. We are known as the Sound Four. The foul-mouthed girl is Tayuya…"

"Like I care...! The only thing I want to know is, where is Orochimaru? Is he really done for?" Sasuke pried.

Ignoring his rudeness, he continued, "The girl is Tayuya, the big guy is Jiroubou, the guy with the arms is Kidoumaru, and I'm Sakon."

"I said I'm not interested! I just what to know what's the deal with Orochimaru!"

"It doesn't matter. Neither of us believe that you're worthy of being in Lord Orochimaru's good graces," Sakon calmly stated. "In fact… why don't we just get rid of this waste of space!?"

They all began jumping about in order to confuse Sasuke. Once it seemed that he was lost, the first attacked. Kidoumaru threw a punch that took all of Sasuke's might to block. Seeing an opening, the rest pounced. Using his opponent for support, Sasuke kicked off the ground and mule kicked Sakon and Tayuya back to the tree. Jiroubou tried to land a badly timed punch and he and Kidoumaru were flipped and slammed into their comrades…

They all disappeared in smoke and reappeared on the roof behind Sasuke. In their place was nothing but logs. Sasuke threatened to go all out if they wanted to continue. They merely welcomed this attitude. He jumped from the tree and onto the roof. He bypassed the other three in order to put the cocky one in his place.

Sasuke pulled out some wire and ducked a kick from Sakon. Using the wire, he wrapped up Sakon's legs. With him unable to run away, Sasuke took advantage. He started a sweeping kick. It was blocked but Sasuke followed it up with more attacks in order to create an opening. He succeeded but would get the opportunity…

"Do…! Re…!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground in pain. His bones had begun hurting out of nowhere. While he was still down, Jiroubou tried to smash him into the ground. He quickly rolled off of the roof and plummeted to the earth. Kidoumaru had other plans however. He spewed a sticky substance from his mouth that wrapped around Sasuke's arms. He then proceeded to slam him on a tree branch…

"Hah! Why did lord Orochimaru want such a weakling like him? Kimimaro had much more potential," Sakon commented as he watched Sasuke be slammed repeatedly.

Feeling that enough was enough, Sasuke's curse mark became active. It began spreading across his body as he freed himself. Right away he went for the one with the big mouth. Surprising him, Sasuke kicked Sakon into the air and followed through with his "Lion's Barrage"!

After crashing into the roof, Sakon just laid there. Sasuke turned his attention to the others but was caught off-guard. Apparently unfazed, Sakon was now hanging Sasuke over the edge by his ankles.

"_Wha… What? I used a great deal of force in that last attack and yet… this guy seems to be unhurt…" _

Sasuke's vision panned over to the other three. He was shocked to see that marks similar to his were spreading over them. He was speechless.

Being the voice of the group, Sakon explained, "You aren't as special as you think you are! You aren't the only one lord Orochimaru deems as worthy. We're in the same boat as you. The only difference is… we aren't as weak! Do you know why that is? It's because of this shitty little village. If you stay here, you'll stay this way and never become powerful. Staying here and playing your little ninja games with your comrades will do nothing but kill your progress!"

The thought of his teammates and the moments he shared with them came to mind. He was confused about what to do before but now. Tayuya then opened her mouth in an attempt to sway Sasuke, "If you come with us, Lord Orochimaru will give you strength."

"So **what** will you do?" Sakon asked as he hurled Sasuke at a wall. "There's no point in forcing you to come against your will… Be careful of your answer because… it could mean your death," he said while looming over him.

"Just try it!!"

The four Sound-nin looked up to see who had said that. They quickly jumped back to avoid a few kunai aimed at them.

"As if Sasuke would go for such a thing! That bastard Orochimaru has nothing but bad intentions for him so there's no way Sasuke is going with you guys," Naruto yelled as he landed between the Sound Four and Sasuke.

Annoyed, Tayuya pointed out, "It's that little shit from that time during the invasion!"

"So you remembered me… Well I haven't forgot you guys either. I knew your chakra signatures were familiar but I had no idea. Now I guess that we get to pick up where we left off…"

They were awestruck as Naruto suddenly unleashed a blast of chakra in their direction. He blew the top of the tree off, but there was no sign of his intended targets. As tension mounted, Sasuke knew that he couldn't let Naruto fight all four on his own. After what happened to him, Naruto didn't stand a chance.

Noticing that Sasuke was in pain as he stood, Naruto stopped him and told him to leave it to him. His hair then changed right before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was in awe as it finally hit him. He then heard rapid footsteps approaching. Before he could do a thing he watched as Naruto was surrounded. They each grabbed a kunai and stuck it to him. He disappeared in smoke and left them to wonder what happened.

Another Naruto landed right behind Kidoumaru but was unsuccessful with the sneak attack. Using one of his arms, he blocked what could have been a potentially fatal blow. With another arm, he tried to deliver a punch but it was caught. Feeling he had the advantage, Kidoumaru readied to wail on Naruto. However, he was intercepted by the legs and hands of another Naruto who plopped onto the other's shoulder. The two were now locked in a struggle. A struggle that was broken by a head-butt to the gut from Naruto. The one on top then hammered him to the ground.

The others tried to lend a helping hand but were met with swift blows from yet more Narutos. The three were sent reeling into what remained of the tree. In control, the Narutos prepared to launch a "Dragons' Wrath" attack and finish this. They had planned on this but were thwarted by Kidoumaru. Using the sticky substance from his mouth, he spun the two Narutos and had them targeting the others.

The Sound Four found their opportunity to escape once the area filled with smoke from the destroyed clones. Through the thick cloud, they decided to give Sasuke a few pieces of advice before departing…

"That seal isn't something to use so carelessly," Sakon said. "If you continue to use it aimlessly like that… little by little it will eat away at you until… you cease to exist."

Tayuya's voice was heard next, "You should leave this village if you wish to get stronger. Don't forget your goal… Itachi Uchiha! If you seek out Lord Orochimaru, you won't regret it!"

Naruto was going to chase after them but decided it best to see to Sasuke. He just stared at Naruto as he came to check on him. He looked at his hair and eyes and realized, _"He was holding back before…" _

He looked to be in bad shape so Naruto asked, "Sasuke, are you ok? If you're hurt I'll help you to the hospital."

Sasuke snapped out of his funk and replied, "No… I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go home and get some rest."

"A-Are you sure? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine! After being cooped up in that hospital bed all week, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. I don't need your help!"

He jumped across the roof and onto the streets. Naruto wasn't sure but he would let Sasuke be for the moment. He would try and make things right with him after a good night's rest.

"A-Alright," he said as he went in the opposite direction.

After all that had happened in the day, Naruto decided it best to tell Tsunade about the intrusion by Orochimaru's henchmen and leave it to her for the time being. Sasuke on the other hand had other plans. After much deliberation, he packed his things and left his home. He had made up his mind on got to Orochimaru for power.

On the way out of the village, he ran into Sakura who appeared to be waiting for something. She took one look at him and reached the conclusion that he was leaving, but…

"Sa-Sasuke… Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern. What are you doing out here at this time of night? Why aren't you in bed?"

In a sad tone she told him, "I… I… was supposed to meet up with Naruto. I wanted to talk with him about today, but… that isn't really important right now. Now I'm worried…!"

"Worried?"

"Worried that you're about to leave the village and never return. That's what you're doing, right?"

He ignored her question and walked by her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as he did. She couldn't them anymore and they flowed…

"Why won't you say anything to me!? Why do you always keep everything to yourself and never say a single word to me…!?" she cried.

"Nothing I do concerns you or anyone else. So just butt-out!"

"Of course it doesn't concern me… because you've always hated me since the day we became genins."

Sasuke stopped as she tearfully continued, "The day we became a three-man squad, you were so mad at me. What I said was so stupid. I was so stupid then…"

"I don't remember that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no reason to remember such a silly thing. It's all in the past," she said after a nervous chuckle. "But that's when it all began. The start of the four of us becoming a team and going on many difficult missions. Even though they were tough… I still enjoyed those times."

Sasuke clenched his fists and with his back still to Sakura said, "And… So what's your point? I don't have time to waste here."

"I know all about your past. Even if you get revenge… it won't bring you or anyone else happiness."

"I already know that… I'm different from the rest of you… I can't follow the same path as you. Up until now we've done everything as a team, but for what I have to do… I must do it alone. I've already decided on revenge and there's nothing that can be done to change that."

"But…!!"

"I'm nothing like you or Naruto!! I never will be! From here on we take different paths."

Her tears flowed heavily as she tried to convey her feelings to Sasuke, "But… without you… I'll feel just alone as you… I… I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!! If… If you were to stay with me… I'd make sure that everyday would be fun! You'd never be lonely… if you'd just stay with me! We'd be happy… I swear! Please…!!"

Sasuke's fists clenched even tighter. For the first time since their debate on his future, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the distraught Sakura. Even from a single glance, Sakura could tell that Sasuke still hadn't wavered…

"If have to go then take me with you!! I'll do what I can to help you with your revenge and keep you safe! So please… stay with me," she shouted out of desperation.

Sasuke fully turned and, with a smirk on his face, said told her, "You really are annoying…"

He turned to leave and end this conversation once and for all. Seeing this, Sakura took a deep breath. Before she could get out a good scream, Sasuke disappeared. She stopped as she heard his voice gently say her name from behind. She heard one final thing before everything went dark…

"_Thank you_..."

* * *

**End of chapter... **

Sasuke & Naruto's rivalry comes to a boil & they square off...

Sasuke decides to leave the village under the cover of darkness. Will he be successful?

Next chapter: Desertion...


	66. Desertion

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**Recap:**

**"I already know that… I'm different from the rest of you… I can't follow the same path as you. Up until now we've done everything as a team, but for what I have to do… I must do it alone. I've already decided on revenge and there's nothing that can be done to change that."**

**"But…!!"**

**"I'm nothing like you or Naruto!! I never will be! From here on we take different paths."**

**Her tears flowed heavily as she tried to convey her feelings to Sasuke, "But… without you… I'll feel just alone as you… I… I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!! If… If you were to stay with me… I'd make sure that everyday would be fun! You'd never be lonely… if you'd just stay with me! We'd be happy… I swear! Please…!!"**

**Sasuke's fists clenched even tighter. For the first time since their debate on his future, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the distraught Sakura. Even from a single glance, Sakura could tell that Sasuke still hadn't wavered…**

**"If you have to go then take me with you!! I'll do what I can to help you with your revenge and keep you safe! So please… stay with me," she shouted out of desperation.**

**Sasuke fully turned and, with a smirk on his face, told her, "You really are annoying…"**

**He turned to leave and end this conversation once and for all. Seeing this, Sakura took a deep breath. Before she could get out a good scream, Sasuke disappeared. She stopped as she heard his voice gently say her name from behind. She heard one final thing before everything went dark…**

**"**_**Thank you**_**..."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Desertion **

Sasuke made his way out of the village. There he had another run in with the four Sound-nins he had the "pleasure" of meeting earlier…

"We've been waiting for you, Sasuke," Sakon stated politely. "With this decision, you've been declared our new leader. Please, forgive our rudeness earlier, but it was necessary to…"

"I don't care about that. Let's just get out of here," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he and the Sound Four left the village.

* * *

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Yuuki said as she followed after Hinata.

She didn't say a word. She just continued on. It seemed like she was searching for something.

"I think that it'd be best if we took you back to the hospital like Naruto told us," Ryuubi suggested. "You don't seem to be in any condition to…," she quieted as Hinata stopped abruptly.

There the girls had found an unconscious Sakura on a bench. They rushed to her side and checked her before taking her to Tsunade…

"What…!? What happened to her?!" Naruto asked worriedly.

They told him and Tsunade of how they found her all alone. Unfortunately, they couldn't figure out why she was there. This being as good a time as any, Hinata spoke up…

"I think… think she was trying to stop Sasuke…"

"What? Stop him from doing what?" Naruto questioned.

"I… I had a vision… Sasuke was leaving the village with four other people."

"F-Four people," Naruto stammered.

Naruto recalled the scuffle with the Sound Four that he had just informed Tsunade of. She knew how he was going to react so before he could…

"Naruto… I want you and the girls to go and check Sasuke's home. If there's no sign of him, I want you to report back here immediately so that we can make a plan of action," Tsunade commanded.

Without a second thought, Naruto was out the door with the girls lagging behind. All but Hinata that is. Instead she was to see to Sakura while the others investigated and Tsunade planned for the worst.

Naruto and the others arrived at Sasuke's house. It looked like no one was home, but just to make sure Naruto entered and had a look around. While he did that the dragon sisters tracked Sasuke's scent through the village. The freshest led them to the area where they had found Sakura. They followed it and found that it headed out of the village. With no other sign of him, they reported back to the Hokage…

"So it's what I feared. Sasuke's left the village to seek out Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

"What…!? There's no way he'd do something like that. He wouldn't!" Naruto blurted out.

"Then what do _you_ think happened?" Ryuuri chimed in.

"Those guys that attacked him… they must have come back and took him by force," he explained.

Tsunade had her doubts, but she wanted to have a little faith, "Fine… before I completely write it off as a desertion, I'll take into consideration everything and make my decision. So get some rest."

Naruto exploded, "What…!!? We don't have time for that!! We have rescue Sasuke as soon as possible!! Otherwise…"

"I know," Tsunade interrupted. "The intention is to go after them as soon as possible, but I have many other things to consider before sending a team after them. If you want to be a part of that team then I suggest you do as I say and get some rest."

Reluctantly, Naruto left the room. It's all he could do at the moment, though he didn't feel that way. The idea of sneaking out and going after Sasuke danced around in his head. He would have done it too if it hadn't been for the fact that he was already so tired from his earlier fights. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Tsunade had to act fast. She knew that before long Naruto would follow after Sasuke. She immediately demanded for a certain someone to be brought to her…

At the break of dawn, Sakura suddenly awoke with a startle. She found herself on a couch in the Hokage's office and across the room were Shikamaru and the Hokage herself.

"Good to see you awake Sakura," she said. "Now… why don't you tell us about what happened last night…?"

Sakura wasn't sure of what to do. She knew that she had to inform the Hokage of the situation, but she was afraid that it would make it out that Sasuke was a traitor.

"We know that Sasuke Uchiha has left the village, but we don't know the details. We have reason to believe that you were the last one to come into contact with him so we'd like to hear what you have to say…"

Sakura looked like she had something to say but she was hesitant. Tsunade could speculate things just from this but she didn't want to assume the worst.

"We just need some confirmation about what he plans to do. You don't need to worry… we'll bring him back alive," she assured her.

With a bit of relief, Sakura told what she knew. Now all that was left was the assembly of the team that would take on this task…

"Shikamaru…! I'll be giving you your first mission as a Chunin right now. You're to go after Sasuke and bring him back. There's a great chance that you could run into trouble," the Hokage informed him.

"_What!? But why him…? Back in the academy he seemed like he was so great. I'm ashamed to say that I actually looked up to him a little, but now all of a sudden…"_ He was baffled but he had to do as the Hokage ordered. If that's how it was going to be then he would make a few suggestions to make things easier on himself, "If that's the case then I ask for a team comprised of only Chunin and Jounin."

She shook her head and informed him why she couldn't fulfill his request, "Right now most of the higher ranked shinobi other than those that must remain are out on missions. You'll just have to make do with what shinobi you can find… starting with this guy…!"

She grabbed a stapler off her desk and hurled it at the ceiling. Part of it fell and along with it came tumbling none other than…

"Naruto…!?" Sakura said surprised.

"I'm sure that he can be of some use but don't let him get carried away. You're in charge of this mission. Now, the two of you get moving!"

Without hesitation, Naruto rushed to an open window and slung himself through it while shutting it on the way out. Shikamaru watched in disbelief as he couldn't figure out why _anyone_ would go to such lengths just to shave off a minute or two. He looked back at Sakura and the Hokage to see if he was the only one. Sakura appeared to be too upset to even notice while Tsunade gave him a look that said, "Get moving or else…"

With a sigh he left the office and the Hokage tower. On his way down he tried his best to think of possible candidates to acquire to make this mission as easy as possible. Many Jounin were the first to pop into his head followed by a few Chunin.

"_This is so lame," _he thought._ "Everyone that could be a great deal of help during this mission if there's any real danger are either gone or already have other things to do. The only ones left are genin and of them, only Neji advanced far during the exams…" _

He broke his train of thought as he noticed someone walking his way. Just the person he was hoping to see…

Meanwhile, Naruto was running all over the village for a sign of anyone that could come along on the mission. He asked many of his former academy classmates, but they all declined for numerous reasons. He was at the end of his rope when he finally noticed that he was being trailed. He knew exactly who and turned to confront them…

"You can't go, you know," he said as a head poked out from behind a building.

"Why? Where are you going? What are you doing?" Yuuki asked.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he said, "That bastard Sasuke…! He's left the village and is heading towards Orochimaru's place."

Yuuki gasped as she was surprised by this. She thought that surely she would never hear that guy's name again. She could have sworn that he had been annihilated by Naruto that time. She was speechless but someone else wasn't…

"Wh-Why would we even care where you're going or what happens to that guy? You two got into a fight the other day," another voice piped up.

Naruto looked up and on the roof were the dragon sisters. Ryuubi looked worried while Ryuuri looked as if she could care less about the situation.

"Yeah, we fought yesterday, but that doesn't mean that I should just turn my back on him and let him make a mistake like this. He's my comrade… my teammate…... my… friend. I have to do what I can to save him!"

Ryuuri took a deep breath before saying, "Fine, but be careful. Don't get yourself killed, not that I care or anything it's just… you tend to do stupid things when your heart's in the right place."

She turned her back to Naruto as he smiled and took off in search of more members to assemble his team. Yuuki was about to follow but was stopped by Ryuuri…

"We can't go along. With us still recovering and you clinging to him, Naruto wouldn't be able to fight properly. We don't have anything to do with this. It's best we just stay out of it since we'd probably just be in the way."

Ryuubi was pleasantly surprised by her little sister's concern for Naruto. Yuuki on the other hand wasn't as accepting. With her cheeks swollen and a sour look on her face, she said, "Since when do you care so much about my brother? I thought you were in love with your sister…"

"Who the hell cares about that idiot brother of yours!!? I was just trying to make sure my sister doesn't follow try to follow him into more trouble and maybe even death!" she stated in an agitated tone.

"Trouble…? Death…?" Ryuubi said softly as tears began to form.

Ryuuri quickly realized her mistake and tried her best to correct it.

* * *

Shikamaru had been searching for Naruto. He decided to head to the village gate because, knowing Naruto, he couldn't wait to get on with the mission. It wasn't long before he could hear Naruto's voice. But something was odd. He was a lot louder than usual. It was almost as if he was yelling at someone. Shikamaru rounded the corner and noticed that he was indeed yelling at someone…

"Like I told you, we don't need you on this mission. You'll just be in the way," he shouted.

"Are you dense!? Of course you need us on this mission. We're perfect for it, idiot!"

"We don't need someone that can't handle themselves and their little puppy, 'Dog Breath'! I would rather have anyone other than you on this mission, even that weirdo Shino!"

Shikamaru interjected, "Actually… it'd be best to have him along Naruto. Sasuke's had a head start and Kiba and Akamaru are some of the best trackers this village has to offer, at least at the moment. Besides, we could use all the help we could get."

Naruto was about to argue against this when he noticed the person standing beside Shikamaru. He looked him up and down not missing a single detail from the swirls on his chubby cheeks to his round belly. A look of disbelief and confusion crossed Naruto's face as he tried to make sense of this…

"I thought we were supposed to be building a team of 'excellent shinobi'… These two…"

"Chouji and I have been working together as a team for a long time now. He's the easiest person for me to work with, maybe even in a similar fashion you and Sasuke do."

Naruto understood and was even more fired up to get Sasuke back. The four quickly made their way to the gate as Shikamaru informed them that they had to hurry. If their luck held out, maybe they could find a few more members.

On the way, Naruto picked up on a chakra signature and he quickly pointed out that they would be welcomed to join…

"This is great! With Neji, there won't be a need for the fleabag and his dog," he taunted.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' FLEABAG YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!!?" Kiba retorted.

"_Are these two gonna be doing this the entire mission? What a drag," _Shikamaru thought as the two continued to bicker.

They soon found themselves explaining the situation to both Neji and Lee. Neji agreed to lend any assistance he could and Lee would have loved to join as well, but…

_"At a time like this when I could be of assistance and… I have to sit idly by because of my injuries. This is most unfortunate…" _

"Lee, you have other things you have to worry about. Don't let it get to you," Neji told him. "The best thing for you to do now is recover and be prepared for when you are needed most."

Lee nodded in agreement as the newly assembled squad prepared to depart.

"Alright, let's get going. We have to hurry and catch up to Sasuke before it's too late."

"Wait Naruto," Shikamaru chimed in. "You're right, we do have to hurry before we're too late, but I was assigned squad leader…"

"Yeah… and," he challenged.

"It's not really a big deal, but I think you should listen to me here," he contended. "According to what we've heard, there are enemies who, most likely, expect a rescue squad. That means that there may be traps and ambushes. Since _we're _the pursuers, it could be easy for the enemy to get the drop on us first…"

"So, what strategy do you have in mind for this situation?" Neji questioned.

"We'll decide on a squad formation that's best suitable for countering sudden strikes and whatever else the enemy may think to throw our way. This is crucial because if there're any mistakes… we could all die…"

A small whine from Akamaru was the only sound heard before Shikamaru continued…

"We'll proceed in a single lined formation. Kiba and Akamaru will be first as forward scouts. You're always running around the forests around here with Akamaru so you must know the terrain very well. You've also got a keen sense of smell so it'll be easier to track Sasuke and detect traps. I'll be second so that I can give orders according to the situation behind Kiba, and anyone behind me can see my hand signals. In the middle will be Naruto because of his quick reactions and he'll be able to cover and assist in any directions with the use of his shadow clones. Next is Chouji. He isn't all that fast, but he has a great deal of attacking power. If it comes to it, Naruto, Kiba, and I will create openings and you'll finish things up. And finally, Neji… I'll let you handle the most difficult task as rear scout. With your Byakugan you can always check the squad for blind spots. Kiba will concentrate on the forward position and I'll spread my sight at a wider angle. Naruto will cover the left and Chouji the right. I'll have Neji take care of the entire rear with your Byakugan…"

He paused to make sure there were no objections. They seemed to be ok with it so he asked for an assessment weapons and equipment before he continued…

"Before we head out I have just one more important thing to say… I've never really considered Sasuke a close personal friend or anyone of great importance… but he is a fellow shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He's our comrade…! This is why we'll risk our lives for him. It's just the way we do things in the Leaf. Even someone like me can't goof off on something like this… I'm now responsible for all of your lives."

"At first it felt a little weird having you barking orders, but just now you sounded like a guy that deserved to be that Chunin title," Kiba stated. "Unlike a certain someone we know," he mocked while jokingly nudging Naruto with his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… The thing is, I understand why Shikamaru was chosen to lead this mission over me. It's not because of how smart he is. He just said it, 'Sasuke was never a close friend of his'… so it's less likely that he'd make a rash decision that could get everyone killed just to save him. It's no big deal because we all have our roles… and mine is to bring Sasuke back with my own hands!"

"Naruto…" a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned around to see Sakura standing beside Lee. She looked like she had been crying a lot and that she still wanted to. Shikamaru wasn't surprised to see her here but he had to make it clear that she wouldn't be able to take part in the mission. It was for the best.

Tears began to form as she cried, "Naruto…! Please…! Please…! Bring Sasuke back! I couldn't stop him… I couldn't convince him to stay… You're the only one… the only person that can save him now…"

Naruto watched as enough tears flowed from Sakura's eyes to fill a ten gallon hat. He could see how upset she was about this...

"You… you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how you feel. I can understand. Don't worry… I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!" he assured her as he gave her a thumbs up and a big cheesy smile.

She was so choked up that she could barely thank him. She remembered all the times that Naruto had been there for her, reassuring her through hard times. From the beginning he had been there for her and even now, at the expense of his own feelings, he would be there once again. A smile finally showed on her face and the team turned to leave. Once again the "Nice-Guy" pose was struck, this time by Lee, to reassure the distressed girl. No matter what happened things would work out.

Sasuke and his "_abductors_" were now in a clearing a small distance from the Hidden Leaf Village. He watched as they seemed to be preparing for something. Irritated by the delay, Sasuke asked what was going on…

"We've got an important order from Lord Orochimaru," Sakon responded.

"So he _is_ still alive… So, what is it?"

As they surrounded him, Sakon replied, "You… must die...!"

He took out a bottle of pills and tossed one to Sasuke. Before anything else, Tayuya explained the meaning behind this, "Your current 'Cursed Seal' is level 1. That pill will forcefully increase the curse's level to 2. It'll increase the seal's contamination speed and if we do nothing, you _will_ die."

"In order to control the power that comes with level 2, your body needs some time to adjust," Sakon interjected. "When the seal is awakened to level 2, there'll only be a few minutes… until you die! There'll be side effects but our barrier jutsu will reduce them and make it seem like nothing more than a coma."

Sasuke took a moment to think things through. He still had something to do so he couldn't die here. He took the small pill and swallowed it. For a second nothing happened, but then he began choking and clawing the ground as his body tensed up. Right away Sakon summoned a special container. Jiroubou grabbed Sasuke and placed him into the container before he and the others sealed it. They finished with a number of seals that were placed on the container. They were now done with the first part of their order to retrieve Sasuke and could rest easy… for about a minute…

Just as soon as their break began, they were confronted by two Leaf Jounin. Raidou immediately recognized them as the ones that accompanied Orochimaru during the invasion. He and Genma watched as they activated their "Cursed Seals" before they engaged each other.

With a slight breeze, Kiba and Akamaru picked up the scent of sweat and blood in the air. He called the team to a halt and pointed in the direction it came from. Was it the four Sound-nins from before? Who could they have fought out here? To answer these questions, Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He could sense four familiar chakra signatures and Sasuke's fleeing the area and two others that were weakening.

Naruto began heading in the direction of the fight but was stopped by the others…

"What are you doing? We have a mission to complete!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm gonna go check out what happened and see if I can find anything out. They changed their course and are on the move so just go on without me and I'll catch up," Naruto answered as he set off.

"Wait…! Hey shouldn't we stop him…?"

After a sigh, Shikamaru told him, "Let him go for now. In a way this could work out in our favor. If we run into the enemy and engage them in battle, Naruto could be like our trump card and surprise the enemy. We should hurry before they get too far away. Maybe if we move quickly enough we can catch up to them and cut off their means of escape."

With that, the four set off as quick as they could.

Naruto reached the clearing that was once turned into a battlefield around the same time Shizune and another of her teammates arrived. There he saw two Leaf shinobi and the surrounding had been through a lot in such a short amount of time. Shizune rushed to the aid of the two battle weary shinobi but Naruto couldn't take his mind off the damage caused. Entire trees were demolished or had holes punched clean through and there were many pebbles and rocks scattered everywhere, most likely produced from a few smashed boulders. Seeing the destruction, Naruto couldn't help but think of the times he had a chance to stop these four but failed. It wouldn't be the same this time…

"Naruto…!! Give us a hand with these two! We have to get them back to the village as soon as possible," Shizune shouted getting Naruto's attention.

He wasn't sure of what to do. If he helped out here, the rest of his squad could run into the enemy and end up the same way. But if he didn't, the two that had a run in with the Sound-nin could be in serious trouble. He figured that if he just hurried he could help Shizune and make it back in time to rendezvous with his team before it was too late.

He created two clones while Shizune made a couple of stretchers. With them the four quickly but carefully rushed Genma and Raidou back to the village for much needed medical treatment.

* * *

"Damn, we keep coming across more traps," Kiba stated.

"Well, at least the enemy doesn't seem to have much time either. I see a lot of rushed work," Shikamaru pointed out while examining the various wires strung about.

As he squatted down to get a better look, he noticed something. While some of the wires could be easily seen, there were more hidden by camouflage. The group came to the conclusion that their enemy must be resting or wounded. Neji activated his Byakugan to see the enemy a small distance away. There he could see them resting next to a container. He wasn't sure but since there was no sign of Sasuke, he assumed that he must be inside.

"As soon as I think of a good strategy in this situation we'll engage the enemy," Shikamaru commanded.

With a plan decided upon, they decided to implement it. They split into two groups and snuck into place. Everything was going according to plan. Shikamaru and Neji had successfully gotten into position a short ways away from the enemy. It seemed that things would go off without a hitch, at least that's what the Leaf shinobi believed. They were prepared to put their plan into action, but…

Suddenly the enemy began moving and in one swift motion one tossed a kunai with explosive tags. The explosion forced both Neji and Shikamaru from their hiding places as they jumped to safety and rolled into danger.

"Wait, wait! We're not here to fight, we're here to negotiate," Shikamaru pleaded.

To disprove this, Kidoumaru yanked out Kiba and Chouji with some wires. Kiba threw a smoke bomb in hopes of concealing his team but…

"What good is a smoke bomb when there's no way you can escape from me…? I've got my wires all over the place," Kidoumaru revealed.

As soon as he finished talking, he and his fellow Sound-nin felt a strange sensation. Shikamaru had captured and immobilized all four with his shadow technique. They were nearly done with their mission. All that remained was getting Sasuke back to the village. A sudden wave of shuriken put a halt to this train of thought as it broke Shikamaru's concentration and jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Barrier – Clay Prison!!" Jiroubou countered.

The ground began to break apart as a dome of earth engulfed the four. Trapped, all the Leaf shinobi could do was listen to their captors. Jiroubou offered to "take care" of them while the others went on ahead.

"I'll get us out of here right away," Kiba said, wasting no time.

He tried to force their way out with his technique but the walls were too thick and appeared to be repairing themselves. He tried again with the help of a transformed Akamaru but still got nowhere. Neji used his Byakugan to observe the wall in order to figure out some kind of explanation. He noticed that the walls were laced with chakra but also that there were different amounts of chakra in various parts of the walls. He explained where the most amount of chakra was and the least. Shikamaru took it all in and looked at Chouji who began eating chips.

Shikamaru asked Kiba and Akamaru to give it one more go and for Neji to observe closely. The two smashed and crashed all around but still did no better than the first time. Neji monitored each dent in the walls as they recovered. Certain ones appeared to heal a lot faster than others. From this, Shikamaru wanted to make one more thing clear…

"Hey, listen… I want to talk to your leader!" Shikamaru demanded. "If you just let us go, we won't come after you anymore…"

Kiba was appalled. He tried to get to the bottom of Shikamaru's words but just ended up in a small argument with Chouji.

"Too bad for you that I won't do that. You're all my meal so you won't be going anywhere! Not even begging for mercy will save you now!" Jiroubou replied.

Without another word, Shikamaru took his usual thinking position. He put together everything that had occurred while trapped and finally figured out the weakness of this jutsu. He threw a kunai to the back of the dome where it still hadn't repaired as a marker and told Chouji to go for it…

"Multi-Size Jutsu!!" Chouji said as he expanded his body and began rapidly rolling in that direction.

He collided with the wall and began forcing his way through until it came crumbling down. Soon the entire dome fell and on the other side Jiroubou could see his former prisoners ready to fight.

After helping Shizune, Naruto was now on course to reuniting with his squad. He hurried as quickly as he could. He flew through the treetops and across the terrain in hopes of making it in time before anything bad happened. He finally came to a stop to a clearing that was cluttered with more forest debris. The fighting had already started and he was too late…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

The Leaf squad comes so close to completing their mission but things go awry...

Naruto arrives after the fight for Sasuke has begun, but is it truely too late?

Next chapter: Running out of time...!


	67. Timing Is Everything

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**Recap:**

Sasuke has left the safety of the Leaf Village to seek out Orochimaru. To prevent this and Orochimaru getting his hands on the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, a team was sent after him. Two Chunins, Naruto and Shikamaru, and three genins, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji, make up the squad responsible for this task. In current pursuit of their target, Naruto is sidetracked and decides to help victims of the Sound 4's assault.

After helping Shizune, Naruto was now on course to reuniting with his squad. He hurried as quickly as he could. He flew through the treetops and across the terrain in hopes of making it in time before anything bad happened. He finally came to a stop in a clearing that was cluttered with more forest debris. The fighting had already started and he was too late…

* * *

**Timing Is Everything**

Naruto looked around to see nothing but rubble. He checked the area for any sign of his comrades. In the search he found a body with his head smashed in. From the clothes, he could tell that it was one of the Sound-nins. From further observation he realized that it was the big guy.

He was relieved that one of them had been defeated, but he still had no idea of where his team was. He focused and picked up on a faint signal not too far away. He traced it and followed it into the forest. He was shocked to find an unconscious Chouji up against a tree. The worst thing about this was that Naruto could feel him fading. He had to do something!

He grabbed Chouji up and jetted back to the village as fast as he could. He knew that he had to do this, but he couldn't help but wonder if the others were alright or worse off. He also wondered what could have happened and why he was alone there.

They finally made it back to the village and to the hospital. Before Naruto left again, Chouji briefly regained consciousness…

"Na-… Na-… ruto… is… is it over? Did we… save… Sasuke?"

"No… not yet… What happened while I was gone? Why were you all alone out there?"

Before he got an answer, Chouji lost consciousness again. Naruto couldn't just sit around and wait to see if he would come around again or even if he'd live. Right now he had to get back to the others. He left Chouji in the care of Shizune and a few Medic-nins and took off.

He rushed through the forest and onward back to the area he had found Chouji. He gave himself a moment to focus and searched for the signatures of his squad. He picked up on a couple and hastily made his way there. The closer he got, the more uneasy he felt. There was this intense chakra. He neared a signature that he recognized as Neji but he heard a loud booming noise…

"Ne-… Neji…!?"

He wasn't sure of what he was seeing but it was something he didn't want to see. Right in front of him was Neji, and he had been run through. He ran to his side and was slightly relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as it appeared. He pulled a kunai to cut the wire that was passing through Neji's shoulder. He was surprised when Neji spoke up…

"Na-… ruto…" he said faintly as he grabbed his hand.

"Neji… what happened here? What's going on? Where are the others?"

"They… went on ahead. I volunteered to fight this guy since I was better suited."

"Well… it seems like you made a mistake. You don't seem to be too bad, but still…"

He tried to cut the wire but once again was stopped by Neji…

"No… this is my fight… I'll finish it! I'll definitely win!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto wanted to stop him but knew it would be pointless. He agreed to wait for the conclusion before he got involved. He watched as Neji cut the wire and limp off. He didn't understand what he was planning, but it would become apparent very soon.

He sat down and focused on the opponent's chakra, monitoring his movements. There was something strange about them. He was standing in one place and was in a bizarre stance. He tried to figure out what he was doing but couldn't until he heard something piercing through the forest…

"NEJI…!!!" he tried to warn him but was too late as he watched an arrow drill through Neji's body.

He was horrified as Neji was pinned to a tree that the enemy's arrow had just pierced. He wanted to help Neji but knew that this would be the perfect time to strike before he became the next target. He was amazed that he wasn't the only one with this in mind. Neji almost immediately cut the thread and ran by him after forcing his own chakra through it.

Naruto focused on the chakra as it flowed through the thread and down the throat of the enemy. Kidoumaru didn't know it was coming until it was too late. His body began to ache and went numb. He fell from his perch but was well enough to save himself from an agonizing crash. That was the good thing, the bad…

Neji ran as hard as he could, ignoring the pain the entire time. He would finish things here and now. He had to. He found his opponent and made a mad dash towards his hanging frame. Before Kidoumaru could detect him, Neji was right where he didn't want him to be… in his face…

"Gentle… Fist…!" he said as applied his "art" multiple times.

Kidoumaru slammed to the ground and began to convulse as his transformation reversed. A sick feeling washed over him as he questioned how this could happen…

"H-… how… are you still… alive? That… that should've… should've killed you instantly," he struggled to say.

Seeing Naruto just as confused, Neji decided to answer Kidoumaru…

"I knew I had no chance of dodging it, so I was prepared to take it. Also… I knew of my own weakness far better than you, the blind spot of the Byakugan that you tried to exploit. Once I realized where you were aiming, I could concentrate my chakra into that blind spot and detect the attack. This way I could avoid an instantaneous death…"

"E-… even though you didn't die… on the spot… you're still done for…"

"That may be since you're the strongest foe I've ever faced… but I had a reason that I couldn't lose," Neji said as he looked at Naruto. "The strongest of all who I once faced told me a great thing. I've always been recognized as a genius, so I couldn't lose here… Even if I succumb, there is a pride that I must live up to… especially for the sake of those who believed that I was a genius even though I'm so weak."

He began coughing up blood as his end was near. Before that, he wanted to point out one more thing, "Earlier you said, 'A weak enemy is destined to be defeated quickly', but look at yourself now. No one can determine another's destiny."

"Hah… Bluff all you want… but you'll be dead soon and for what…? Lord Sasuke came along on his own…"

"Currently Sasuke is engulfed in darkness… but there is someone who can find him within that darkness and save him from it… the same person who saved me from the darkness," Neji said with a weak smile before collapsing.

Kidoumaru scoffed at what Neji had just said and watched as Naruto scooped him onto his back. As the two ran off, Kidoumaru could feel his life slipping away more and more. This fight was now completely over.

Naruto rushed frantically to get Neji back to the village before his fate was sealed. He ran and ran but it seemed like he wouldn't make it in time. He was desperate in his thoughts of finding some way to make it back in time, but nothing that would work well came to mind. The desperation grew and grew until Naruto could feel a strange sensation… before one of pain overtook his senses as he crashed into something solid.

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru were still in pursuit of the remaining two and Sasuke. They were getting close.

"There are now two more enemies. With that it's even, 2 vs. 2," Shikamaru stated.

"No… there's three of us at the moment," Kiba corrected as Akamaru barked to prove his point.

"Ok then, maybe we can finish it in our next encounter. With the right strategy and if we play our hands right we'll be done with this chase…"

"How long has it been already? What could be taking those two so long?"

"It doesn't really matter… What matters is Lord Orochimaru. So far we've only accomplished one-third of the plan," Tayuya declared.

"Yeah, this is not good. Even if all goes well, we may not make it in time," Sakon said.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the noise of panic. He sat up to see a bunch of nurses, Medic-nins, and Shizune carting Neji off. He wasn't sure of what was going on but was relieved that Neji was going to get the help he needed.

"Wait…! That was Shizune, right?" he asked himself. "Then that must mean that we made it back… but I don't remember entering the village…"

He thought back in hopes of some explanation. He wondered if this was just a dream and pinched himself.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" someone asked.

Naruto turned around to see Lee coming out of the hospital doors, "Bushy-brow…? What are you doing here?"

"I've just finished with my recent check-up. This is the second time I've seen you come here with an injured comrade. Things must be pretty bad."

"Yeah, I guess so. That reminds me, I have to hurry and catch up to the others. Hopefully they aren't in any kind of trouble," he said running off.

Lee appeared to be upset by all this. His comrades were in danger and he still couldn't do anything.

Naruto ran out of the village. He was still unsure of how he ended up here in the first place. He remembered rushing through the forest with Neji on his back and then crashing into something. He then remembered waking up and being at the hospital, still with the aching pain of crashing. He couldn't figure it out but if ever there was a time for that to happen, this was it. He continued as fast as he could in hopes of getting to Shikamaru and Kiba before it was too late when a sensation overtook him again. He recognized this sensation as his vision blurred and his hair and eyes turned black…

* * *

Tayuya and Sakon were still making their way to the Sound Village. Suddenly, something caught their attention…

"We've finally caught up," a voice said from behind them.

"What the hell were those idiots doing!?" Tayuya clamored as she turned to face her pursuers.

"Don't worry, I'll kill them in a few seconds!!" Sakon exclaimed as he charged.

Kiba and Shikamaru threw a couple of kunai and backed off as Sakon evaded them. He landed on the branch and noticed a shadow creeping towards him. He also noticed that one of the two was now rapidly spinning at him. With great reflexes, Sakon jumped into the air and avoided the shadow and Kiba.

Feeling a little safer, Sakon realized his mistake. Shikamaru jumped away and Kiba was now headed towards Tayuya. She readied herself only to feel a loss of control. This was familiar. She knew exactly what it was and cursed herself for falling for it. While focusing on Kiba, Shikamaru flanked her and caught her with his shadow technique.

Kiba grabbed the container and jumped out of the way, revealing Shikamaru's elongated shadow. Sakon turned his focus on Shikamaru and planned to eliminate him, but another drill attack surprised him. He jumped over this attack and noticed that he was about to crash into Tayuya…

"_Shit…! I can't dodge…!"_ he thought as the two collided.

The Leaf shinobi decided that now was as good a time as any to get out of there. Sakon was now pissed. He wouldn't, no couldn't let them get away with this. He activated his seal and went after them. He was gaining but was stopped as he smashed into something… or someone…

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto groaned while rubbing his head.

"NARUTO… GET OUT OF THERE!! WE GOT SASUKE SO MOVE…!!" Kiba yelled back at him.

Realizing where he was and that the enemy was getting up. He quickly jumped to his feet and followed after his team. He passed by Akamaru and then Kiba as he shouted, "Hurry up and finish setting the trap Akamaru!!"

Akamaru finished and tried to get away himself but was grabbed by his hind leg. Kiba saw this, tossed the container to Naruto, and immediately changed directions. He got to the two just as the explosive trap went off. The three began falling into a ravine. Naruto and Shikamaru stopped as they weren't sure of what to do at this point. They had no time for this as Tayuya was still around and coming after them. Also…

"What… What are you doing here… Kimimaro?" she asked frightened.

Shikamaru looked stunned at this odd outburst. Naruto on the other had turned and kicked back behind them, but it was ineffective as he was nearly knocked from the branch. Shikamaru turned to see but all he saw was a blur as Sasuke's container was seized once again.

Kimimaro was now standing in another tree as he began speaking to Tayuya, "You're too late Tayuya… Where are the other three? You who were once one of the 'five'…"

Naruto and Shikamaru looked this Kimimaro up and down. He had shoulder length white hair, two dots over his eyebrows, and was wearing the same outfit as Tayuya and the other three.

"Why…? Why are you…? Your body… You're not supposed to be able to…"

"I'm no longer moving with my body… This is the power of my will," he interrupted.

He ran his hand over the container before giving Tayuya an icy stare, "This is an important 'vessel' for Lord Orochimaru's dream, but you were too late!" he harshly stated.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He charged Kimimaro and was going to take Sasuke back by force. Tayuya somehow managed to get out in front of him and tried to stop him. He managed to bypass her by avoiding her kick but still received a boot to the face, compliments of Kimimaro. Naruto fell to a lower branch while Tayuya landed on Kimimaro's.

Kimimaro slipped behind her and whispered in her ear, "The only reason I've yet to kill you is because you can still be of some use to Lord Orochimaru… as long as you take out these pieces of trash."

He grabbed the container and headed out, leaving Tayuya to do as he ordered her. Shikamaru watched and was dumbfounded that all she pulled out was a flute.

"_Dammit… another drawback. This mission is to return Sasuke back to the Leaf Village… I'm the one in charge so I'm supposed to make decisions based on the best suited to accomplish this…" _he thought while looking at a seething Naruto. "Say, Naruto… do you think you can get Sasuke back from that guy?"

Naruto nodded and so Shikamaru informed him of his plan. Tayuya watched as they schemed and when they were done, challenged them to try and get to take her. They jumped at her shouting how they had the advantage in this situation. Shikamaru whipped out a kunai and Tayuya blocked using her flute. From there, Naruto bounced off of Shikamaru's back and over an unsuspecting Tayuya…

She just stared indignantly with her mouth open as Naruto taunted her by patting his butt before leaping off after Kimimaro. Irate, she turned to Shikamaru, "Shit! You bastards tricked me!! What kind of teamwork is that you bastards…!!?"

She spotted an abnormal shadow speeding towards her and instantly retreated to safety…

"Bastard…" she spat.

"You've got some quick reflexes. I couldn't even catch you that time," Shikamaru commented. "I guess that I just have to be content with the fact that he got away. But remember this, jutsus aren't the only means to win a fight," Shikamaru advised while tapping his head, motioning what he meant.

Kimimaro reached a clearing but stopped as he was soon surrounded by a multitude of Kyuubified Narutos…

"Oh…" he said nonchalantly as he took a gander at the number of enemies. "So much trash littered about…"

"Why are you doing this?! WHY DOES OROCHIMARU WANT SASUKE?!!" Naruto screamed.

"And who might you be to ask, trash?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who the hell are you!!?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…? I'm Kimimaro…. So you are the one…"

"The one…? The one what…?"

"The one that was chosen to take my place… I wonder why you of all people. Is it because of your strange chakra…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If this Sasuke had not been chosen to be my successor as Orochimaru's new 'vessel', it would have been you. You would have even received the same seal as me. It's interesting that we meet like this. Now… I get to test and see why Lord Orochimaru ever thought you were worthy," he calmly stated as something slipped from his long sleeves and into sight.

"I don't care about all that…! Why Sasuke of all people?!!"

"Lord Orochimaru has completed a jutsu that grants him immortality. He would like to acquire all jutsu of the world, but that requires time. Though immortal, his body isn't… He must replace his body with a new and stronger one before his current one gives out," he informed him.

"That's… That's what Sasuke's for!?" Naruto growled.

Kimimaro didn't say a word. He just coldly looked at Naruto…

"**I won't let you do that!! I won't let you take Sasuke!!!**" he roared.

Many of the Narutos furiously rushed in and were cut down by Kimimaro in an instant with his "Dance of the Willows". The Narutos were surprised to see that Kimimaro was slashing through so many of them with just bones.

"Wha-… What the…?"

"This… is my 'bloodline limit'," Kimimaro claimed as he pulled a long bone from his shoulder.

He waved it around like he had just drawn a sword. A couple of Narutos tossed some shuriken and, using his bone, Kimimaro cut them from the sky.

"These are no ordinary bones… They are compressed to maximum density, making them as strong as steel. Now behold… the 'Dance of the Camellia'…"

Once again he cut through many clones as he flailed his bone-sword about. He was doing quite a number on the clones, but Naruto wasn't done just yet…

"**DRAGONS' WRATH!!!**" the Narutos roared as they simultaneously blasted chakra at him.

Kimimaro effortlessly and gracefully avoided this devastation by jumping into the air. The Narutos then hurled a wave of shuriken at the now vulnerable Kimimaro. With no means of escape, Kimimaro flailed about and managed to knock quite a few away but was inevitably hit…

He disappeared into the smoke from the collision of the Narutos' previous attack but they knew that it wouldn't be that easy. One of the Narutos realized that Sasuke's container had been left unguarded and made a play for it. Unfortunately, as they figured, Kimimaro wasn't finished yet. Some shuriken flew from the smoke and destroyed many of the clones. Kimimaro then emerged from the smoke and sliced the clone in half himself. He then ducked back into the smoke as the Narutos followed after him.

"One to go," Kimimaro said as the smoke cleared.

"_Dammit! What's with this guy!? Even with the Shadow Clone jutsu I'm having a hard time with him. And what's worse is that my ability isn't allowing me to predict his movements. It looks like I'll have to up the level…" _

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's container was smoking. It exploded and from it emerged someone with a lot of hair. The hair began to shrink to the point where Naruto could recognize who it was…

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing with these guys!? Let's head back to the village!" Naruto happily shouted.

Sasuke just began laughing. It was awkward as he just laughed as if he had gone mad. With absolutely no greeting whatsoever, Sasuke leapt off into the forest.

His mind on other matters, Kimimaro used this opportunity to slip behind Naruto in an attempt to behead him…

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!!"

Kimimaro was turned away and knocked through the dirt. He stood to his feet and looked the assailant up and down…

"And you are…?" Kimimaro questioned.

"The Leaf's proud, handsome beast that has been resurrected… I am Rock Lee!!" he said as he shifted to a position that seemed to be welcoming the opponent to attack.

"_Bushy-brows…? And he isn't the only one… those guys from the Sand are around here too, but why?" _

Lee told Naruto to go after Sasuke while he covered for him…

"If you're sure about this then, just be careful. This guy uses his own bones as weapons. He's no slouch either. He's insanely strong… Try to defeat him quickly too, there are others that you may have to worry about here as well. If things get out of hand, retreat back home and I'll take care of the rest," Naruto said before departing.

Tsunade was to be in the operation room but was discussing things of the current situation…

"A team comprised of genin was sent after the targets… That's pretty unreasonable," Raidou commented.

"A team of Jounin should be sent to help them," Genma suggested.

"That can't be done… in the aftermath of Orochimaru's invasion, the Leaf Village lost its power as a major nation. We've sent countless Jounin and Chunin out to deal with dangers inside and outside the country. Our top priority is to avoid war with the other countries."

She looked out the window to see Kakashi leaving the hospital. Soon, Sakura ran up to him. She wasn't sure, but she was sure she could tell what their conversation was about.

"Kakashi sensei did you just come from the hospital…? Is it true that a couple of the members of the team that was sent after Sasuke are in there?! Is the rest of the team ok?! What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?!" she scrambled.

Kakashi felt overwhelmed and exhausted after just listening to her. He tried his best to calm her down so that he could explain things as best he could…

"I'm sure things aren't as bad as it seems. They'll be back before you know it and we'll all be back together again…"

"SASUKE…!!!" Naruto shouted as he finally caught up to him.

Sasuke stopped and turned with a menacing smirk on his face. The smirk wasn't the only thing that gave Naruto the creeps about this. Now the mark of his was covering half his face and his eye was black. He even greeted him like nothing had happened. This angered Naruto and upset him as well…

"Why are you…? What made you this way? Why!!?"

"I have my own path. I won't let anyone else lead me any other way… My childish games with you and the Leaf are over," he said in a cold tone.

"What are you saying, you jerk!? Chouji… Neji… Kiba… Shikamaru… and even Bushy-brows… they all risked their lives to get you back, and you're just gonna disregard their sacrifices…!?"

Keeping with the icy attitude, Sasuke said, "What do I care… I didn't ask any of them or you to come after me. I'm going to Orochimaru's."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK OF YOUR LEAF COMRADES!!?" Naruto yelled as he flung himself through the air and on top of Sasuke.

Naruto reared back and with no reaction from Sasuke, not even a flinch, he punched him. Sasuke just chuckled it off and spit in his face.

"Tch! I could care less about these _'comrades'_ if they can't give me any power. I'm going to Orochimaru's," he scoffed.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying…!? Orochimaru was the one who killed the 3rd and tried to destroy our village!! You think he's just gonna _give_ you some power for free…!? Of course not! He wants to take over your body!! You might not come back! You might die! I can't let something like that happen!!"

Again with the cold look and tone Sasuke said, "I don't care. All I care about is that I accomplish my goal."

After an intense exchange of stares, Naruto declared, "Then I'll just have to take you back by force!"

Naruto reared back to deliver another punch. He dropped the hammer but hit a wall. Sasuke had blocked his punch with one hand and now had the other around Naruto's collar. He forced himself from underneath him and held him off the ground…

"That look in your eyes… it's not like the one before when we were on the roof. What's the matter, you don't want to fight me…? Come to think of it… we never did finish that fight, did we?"

Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's grip as he couldn't breathe. With an opening, Sasuke didn't hesitate to punch Naruto in the gut and back across the head of the giant statue, off of it, and into the waterfall below. Sasuke enjoyed this feeling and the sight of Naruto being washed away.

"_What… is this power?" _he thought. "_I like it!"_

Sasuke really was enjoying this, even as his curse receded. The thought of the power he had when only a little bit of his seal was released was great, but the thought of power when it was fully released was invigorating. He was more than happy to see Naruto crawling out of the drink since he wanted to test more of this _power_…

Naruto blindly charged straight at Sasuke who retaliated in a similar fashion. A quick kick from Sasuke sent Naruto reeling but not out. He created a few clones and, using the statue, landed a swinging kick that sent Sasuke crashing into the statue's eye.

He approached Sasuke asking if he had been awakened yet and he responded, "Yeah… I've awoken from a foolish dream where I wanted a peaceful future with my friends and comrades. That's why I left the village. That's why I desired power!"

He jumped up and landed a vicious punch to Naruto's face and watched as he fell into the water below. Not long after, Naruto pulled himself to the surface with an unsure look on his face.

"_Neji… you were right. Sasuke is within darkness," _he thought as he tried to shake himself dry. "You're actually serious about this…"

"Yeah… I intend to kill you," Sasuke replied.

"Then I guess that that means that we aren't friends… Did you even think of me as one? Everything we did as a team… was it all meaningless to you?"

Sasuke thought of what Itachi had told him that day on how to get the same eyes as him, and, unexpectedly, he replied, "No… it wasn't… because… my closest friend is right here when I need him most…"

"You need me…? Then… we can head back..?" he asked unsure of what was meant.

"No, like I said, I will kill you!" he stated while activating his sharingan.

Naruto was still a bit confused, but, "I don't quite get it, but… you seem serious about killing me…"

They glared at each other and then charged for another clash. Sasuke sprinted down the statue while Naruto ran across the water and up it. They both blocked the other's punch with Sasuke's momentum forcing them down the statue. Sasuke jerked Naruto towards him only move to the side. He set his foot and tripped Naruto as he grabbed his weapon pouch. With pouch in hand, Sasuke ran down the leg of the statue with Naruto in hot pursuit. Naruto quickly gained ground on him but was surprised by a sudden halt on Sasuke's part. Once again, Naruto tripped and smashed face first into the statue as he tumbled.

He hit the ground and rolled into the water. He regained his footing and looked up at Sasuke's smirking face. He hitched Naruto's pouch on the back of his shorts before saying, "Even you were anxious for this, right? This time we can carry on with no interruptions… This time… **I'll kill you!**"

He began cycling through seals and electricity jumped from his hand. With a cold expression, he stormed at Naruto. Naruto retaliated by making a Rasengan and joined in. His clone spun him around until his feet were off the ground and launched him in Sasuke's direction. Losing a little altitude, Naruto began running the rest of the way to meet Sasuke. Their two attacks collided in an explosive fashion as both were sent flying backward…

Sasuke pulled himself together as he looked on at Naruto floating near the water's surface. He didn't seem to be moving an inch as Sasuke made his way over. Naruto just looked up at him as his curse spread over his body. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and held him off his feet. Naruto didn't even struggle one bit as Sasuke charged up his Chidori and… thrusted into his chest.

From a distance, Yuuki had appeared on the scene. She watched helplessly as Sasuke picked Naruto up and drove his hand into his body. Just as Naruto's blood dripped, she dropped to her knees in tears. She was worried as to what was taking her brother so long and set out to find him. She was hoping to be of some help but now this. She was too late.

She cried uncontrollably as the horrific scene played over and over in her head. She wasn't just upset that she had lost her brother but that she was so useless. A wave of emotions crashed down on her as a familiar sensation grew within her. She could feel the Kyuubi's chakra leak from her body and welcomed it as she had a great urge to kill the one responsible. With hate in her eyes, she was ready to pounce but stopped as a sudden movement caught her attention…

Naruto had averted Sasuke's aim and forced him to target his lung instead of his heart. He tightly grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked it from his body. He teetered for a brief second before shoving Sasuke away. Sasuke was shocked that he was still ok, for the most part…

"It's too late, Naruto!"

Though he said this, he was taken aback by the sight of Naruto's wound. Shortly after being impaled, Naruto's body was recovering right before Sasuke's eyes. His attention was brought elsewhere as Naruto began to speak…

"There's no doubt about… you really are serious about killing me, huh?"

"Of course, I've said it many times already," he replied callously.

"From the very beginning, I knew you were a loner. I thought we were the same. I was happy to see that there was someone else like me. I even tried to befriend you, but you wouldn't say anything back. In the academy, you were always the best no matter what it was. Even when I did something outrageously terrible, everyone's attention was focused on you… From that point on I decided that you would be my rival and I didn't want to lose to you no matter what! I'll be honest… I always wanted to be just like you. I aspired to be just as good, no better! Because of all this, I won't lose here! I'll bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body!!"

Naruto raised his head and showed his tears and Kyuubi-like red eyes. Following suit, his hair changed to match this. Unimpressed, but maybe a little thrilled, Sasuke cycled through his seals…

"Fire Style: Rapid Fireball Jutsu!!"

Naruto jumped into the air to avoid this but Sasuke appeared right next to him. He tried to land a kick to the face but it was blocked by Naruto. He grabbed onto Sasuke's leg and tried to plant his foot in Sasuke's face as well but missed. In a slick fashion, Sasuke avoided being kicked in the face and freed himself by spinning both he and Naruto through the air. With one well placed kick to Naruto's body, Sasuke thrusted himself from Naruto's grip and a short distance away.

Naruto roared through the water as he rushed Sasuke. With one swipe of his clawed hands, Sasuke was forced through the water below. He snapped to as he saw a chance. He cycled through seals and…

"_Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!!" _

He spit a giant fireball from underwater. Naruto jumped into the air as it broke the surface but realized that, with its massive size, he had no means of escape. He inhaled deeply and let out a fearsome cry that dispersed the giant fireball and forced Sasuke deeper into the water.

"_What!? With chakra alone, he…" _

Before he could finish his thought, Sasuke saw a stream of chakra headed for him. He managed to barely roll out of its path but noticed something swimming rapidly for him. Before long, he felt surrounded as blow after blow found its mark. His breath was knocked from him and he started to lose consciousness. Though unpleasant, he was relieved to be dealt a blow that forced him from the water. He crashed into the mountain side but was still conscious. He coughed and spit up blood as he gasped for air. He tried to dislodge himself but was pinned by Naruto…

"So… are you awake yet!!? 'Cause if not, I'll make sure to immobilize you this time!!" Naruto said as he drew back.

He stopped short as Sasuke had picked an inopportune time to laugh, "Shut the hell up… What do you know about me? You've never had a family so how could you possibly understand me… YOU'VE HAD NOTHING FROM THE START!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO PREACH TO ME!!? THE BONDS WE CREATE ONLY CAUSE SUFFERING!! YOU DON'T KNOW _WHAT _IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE THEM!! YOU--…!!"

He was interrupted by Naruto punching the mountain. With a sullen look on his face, he said, "You're right. I don't fully understand what it's like to have a bond like family and suddenly lose it… but… I understand not wanting to lose them at all. When the old Hokage was still alive, it was like he was really my grandpa. He would treat me exactly the same as Konohamaru and showed me the very same kind of love. When I'm with Iruka sensei, I often wonder if that's what it's like being with a father… When I'm with Yuuki, I think that this must be what it's like to have a sister. I feel this way about everyone I know and I couldn't stand to lose any of them… But most importantly, there's you… When I'm with you… I wonder… if we're something like real brothers…"

Sasuke now looked depressed after hearing Naruto. He couldn't understand why he would go this far just for his sake…

"For me… it's one of the first real bonds I've ever had. That's why I have to stop you," he responded without hesitation.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his village headband and tied it on as his sharingan evolved from two tomoe to three. He then beckoned Naruto to try his luck to save this bond as he tried his best to destroy it…

"If you want to break them, then why, now of all times, did you put on your headband?" Naruto asked.

"I'll acknowledge that you're strong because… you're someone who knows the same pain of loneliness as me. I'll defeat you and become even stronger. From now on, we'll fight as equals, but that'll all change once I beat you."

"You're full of yourself," Naruto spoke up.

"Humph… You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead. Now… let's do this. The time for talking is over…"

Naruto heeded his call and charged. Sasuke watched his movements very carefully, trying not to miss a beat. He evaded a straight forward punch from Naruto and stepped to the side. Naruto slid to a stop and turned to try again. Again and again Sasuke managed to slip by Naruto's attacks. He then pieced this together…

"_His movements… I couldn't figure them out before. My body is the same as when it was influenced by the cursed seal, but… When he moves, even the subtle way he is now, the image of his next movement appears before my eyes!!" _

He ducked a straight right from Naruto and proceeded to land an uppercut, but Naruto leaned back to avoid it. Naruto then tried a front kick and Sasuke countered by jumping over it and throwing a kick to Naruto's face. Naruto caught his foot and tossed him. Sasuke landed on his feet as it looked to be a stalemate.

"_These eyes…!! If I have these eyes, I can preserve more chakra by predicting my opponent's movements and taking advantage with perfect offensive timing, but… it's not working well against Naruto. It must be because of his ability. I have to find some way around it," _Sasuke pondered.

Naruto started the attack again as Sasuke ducked, dodged, and weaved everything that came his way. Using his ability as best he could, Naruto did the very same to evade Sasuke's counters. He managed well enough to avoid any serious damage but couldn't escape without any bumps and bruises. All it took was one little mistake…

Naruto had Sasuke on the edge of a cliff and tried to deliver a punch but was evaded. Sasuke took advantage and shoved him off. He followed and wrapped his legs around Naruto's head and drove him into the ground. Naruto's body went limp as he fell over and floated across the water.

Naruto couldn't move his body and ended up before the Kyuubi. It mocked him as it slowly engulfed him with its chakra…

"**Kukuku… You're weak, boy! With my aide, you'll win. You should be thanking me and the one who sealed me," **the Kyuubi snickered.

Sasuke tried to catch his breath as Naruto floated along. Suddenly, Naruto sprang up and punched him in the face. He fell back holding his face as he peeked through his fingers. He watched as Naruto's red chakra completely covered him in a strange way. It took a form of its own as he hunched over in a feral state.

"Wha-… What is this?!"

Kakashi was starting to get worried about the recent events involving Sasuke. Not wanting to waste a single precious second, he sent his ninja hounds out in search of any trace of Sasuke or Naruto. While waiting, Sakura approached him…

"Ka-…. Kakashi sensei… did… did you hear about Sasuke?" she sniffled.

He simply nodded as Sakura continued, "Do… do you think… that everything will be alright? Do you think… things can return back to normal?"

Kakashi knew that things would never be the same again but he did his best to hide this fact. He reassured her as best he could before hearing a howl from his hounds…

"Don't worry about a thing Sakura, I'm going after them now and I'll be sure to bring them both back here."

With a smile from the girl, Kakashi departed to find the two and return as soon as possible.

"_Thi-… This pressure… it's coming from Naruto! All this chakra, is he some kind of monster!?" _

"_Naruto's using the tailed form… For some reason, I feel like using the Kyuubi's power as well. What's with this sensation?" _Yuuki thought as she watched from the shadows.

Naruto's howls echoed through the valley. Without warning, he attacked. Sasuke tried his best to read his movements and managed to dodge a swipe. Unfortunately, he still took damage as the chakra jumped off and slapped him across the valley. Once he stopped, he contemplated for a way to get past this. The chakra had a will of its own and Sasuke couldn't anticipate both, even with his eyes. He began to feel his chances of winning this fight slipping away, but he was determined to win. He cycled through seals and rapidly unleashed a flurry of fireballs…

This was totally ineffective as Naruto took every fireball without stopping. He reached into Naruto's weapon pouch and pulled some kunai, shuriken, and wire. He hurled them and tied Naruto to a giant strand of hair from one of the statues. Before he could take advantage, Naruto effortlessly broke free and went after him. Sasuke tried to keep his distance but was grabbed by Naruto's strange chakra. Sasuke quickly fired a massive fireball, but it was once again ineffective as he was slung and slammed all over the valley. Desperate, Sasuke activated his seal and upped the level, but not before Naruto yanked him into a devastating punch that sent him smashing into the mountain.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke's form had changed. Two giant hand-like appendages were sticking out from his back as if they were wings. His hair grew longer and changed shade as did his skin and eyes.

"That power of yours… it makes you special. But you know what, I'm more special than you," Sasuke stated. "Do you know…? This place, the country's border, is called, the 'Valley of the End'. It seems to be a fitting place… where it _**all**_comes to an end!"

He cycled through his seals and created a Chidori that was much darker in color. On the other side, Naruto began a transformation of his own. His tail broadened as horns grew from his head as did wings from his back. He then formed a red colored Rasengan as the two launched themselves at each other.

From the moment she saw the Kyuubi's chakra enshroud Naruto, Yuuki had been feeling a sort of pull from within. For reasons unknown to her, she wanted to use the same power. The longer the fight dragged out, the more excited she felt about. That sudden urge would soon come to an abrupt end however as Naruto and Sasuke poured all the power they had into this one attack.

The shockwave from their collision shook the entire valley and the nearby forests. When it finally quieted, both boys had reverted back. Exhausted, Sasuke struggled to stand. Before him laid Naruto as he realized which way he had to go. There was something odd happening with him however. His hair seemed to be rapidly changing in an uncontrollable manner. He walked by and noticed that he was in fact still conscious…

"Sa-…… Sasuke…"

He continued past as Naruto rolled over onto his belly and onto his knees. He grabbed his head and clutched his chest as he groaned in pain. Sasuke just ignored this as he didn't want to fight any longer. A flash of light caught his attention. He turned to see a golden haired, black-eyed Naruto standing to his feet…

"You… aren't going anywhere… SASUKE!!!" he claimed as he motioned to attack.

Sasuke didn't even have time to react before Naruto was all over him. He was knocked to the ground and kicked to the side. He got to his knees only to receive one to the temple. Naruto continued to kick Sasuke around until he decided to put an end to it. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar and looked him in his bloody, battered face and crimson eyes…

* * *

**End of chapter... **

The mission takes its toll on the young Leaf shinobi...

Nearly home free, Sasuke is stopped once again by Naruto as his powers explode...

Next chapter: Conclusion...?


	68. Failure!

Normal speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Nine-tails/Other big voices**

_**InnerSakura **_

**A/N:**

Disclaimer 

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the OCs in this story… :-) This is merely for my, and hopefully everyone else's, enjoyment. Thank you!

**Recap:**

Sasuke has left the safety of the Leaf Village to seek out Orochimaru. To prevent this and Orochimaru getting his hands on the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, a team was sent after him. Two Chunins, Naruto and Shikamaru, and three genins, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji, make up the squad responsible for this task.

The only obstacle in the way of Sasuke's defection, the two friends do battle in the "Valley of the End". They rage and war all over the place with their complete powers in search of perhaps a final conclusion to this issue...

* * *

**Failure!**

Naruto had come eye to eye with Sasuke and was about to deliver what he hoped was the final blow… but he couldn't move an inch. His body became stiff as he watched as Sasuke drifted further and further out of reach.

Just then, he heard rustling in the nearby trees. From them emerged none other than Orochimaru. He stepped forward and appeared to be dragging something… It was his team…!

He released them and they struggled to stand up. They prepared to attack the serpent fiend, but with a simple snap of his fingers… they all dropped dead. Out of thin air appeared Sakura bound and gagged. Naruto tried his hardest to save her or even move a single muscle, but… he had to watch as Orochimaru viciously snatched out her heart and crushed it.

His eyes became glossy as tears began to form. Naruto couldn't save a single one much less even call out for someone to save his friends. What made things worse was how Sasuke just stood there looking on like a brainless oaf. Orochimaru evilly chuckled to himself as he made his way over to Sasuke…

"And now for the main course… Ssssausssske," he hissed while licking his chops.

Not a single muscle in his body worked. He couldn't even close his eyes, much less budge an inch. He had to watch in horror as Orochimaru's body liquefied and his essence seeped into Sasuke's body through any and every orifice…

Sasuke's head drooped as he became motionless. An ominous atmosphere spread and Naruto began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke's voice sounded as he slowly lifted his head.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's form gradually changed to one similar to Orochimaru's. He slithered his way to a face to face with him. He now looked like a freakish hybrid of Sasuke and Orochimaru…

In Orochimaru's voice, he said, "Thanksss for being sssuuchhh a pathetic failure! I never would have gotten thiss power, thisss body, if it weren't for how weak you are…!"

Sasuke realized that he must have trapped Naruto in some kind of genjutsu. He'd been trying to develop his skills in that area since the Sky Country mission, but he had never been able to use it successfully until now. Naruto had suddenly stopped and was barely moving. Sasuke slipped away while he was immobilized. He neared the forest and looked back one last time. He was terrified to see that Naruto was acting strange once again. His hair flashed an array of colors as did his eyes. Naruto grunted and groaned as chakra began to exude from his body. It pulsated growing larger and larger before it sunk back into his body. It seemed to suddenly stop and Sasuke was relieved, but… it surprisingly reemerged as it obliterated the ground beneath him and blew Sasuke into the forest. It finally stopped as Naruto's hair and eyes temporarily turned black. Yuuki was horrified as he then fell over limp.

She rushed to his side. In the forest, she could hear sounds of Sasuke shuffling around as he tried to escape. She thought of finishing things in Naruto's stead but decided to let it go as she had more important matters to attend to. She jumped into the crater and ran over to Naruto to make sure he was alright. His pulse was fast but it started to slow.

"SAAASUKEEE…!!! YOU BASTAAAARD!!!!" she screamed until her throat was sore.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she could do nothing but hold Naruto in her arms. Kakashi heard Yuuki's cries as he got closer. Arriving on the scene, he came to the conclusion that he must be too late. He surveyed the damaged surroundings as he made his way over to the crater and was a bit disappointed to find that there was no sign of Sasuke in the area. The only thing found was his scratched headband. He could have gone after him, but the rain would make it tough. He jumped into the crater and took Naruto from Yuuki. She reluctantly let him have her brother but followed as Kakashi rushed Naruto back to the village.

_Meanwhile… _

"**_Well… that was certainly interesting, wasn't it_**?" a voice came from underground.

"Yes," another replied.

After everyone was gone, a shadowy figure appeared next to Naruto's crater. A two-toned stranger covered by a venus flytrap appeared and he was wearing the same cloak as Itachi and Kisame…

_Elsewhere… _

Sasuke had finally made it to Orochimaru's. He collapsed as soon as he arrived. After being taken care of by Kabuto, Orochimaru slithered in to greet his visitor.

"_I will not be your puppet!! I'll obtain power and surpass you in my own way!"_Sasuke thought as he blindly followed the two. He then got right to the point, "It doesn't matter how, just give me power."

Kabuto tried to kindly warn Sasuke of the way he was making demands of Orochimaru. If he continued in this manner, he could be outright killed. One glance from the irritated Uchiha sent chills down Kabuto's spine and he backed off.

"_Yes… My future rests with this child…!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto now lay in a bed in the hospital while Yuuki, Ryuubi, Ryuuri, and Hinata did various things in the room.

"Hinata, how is everyone?" he asked.

"Uh, well… Shikamaru and Lee had a minor injuries. Kiba was treated for a deep wound but he and Akamaru are doing just fine and are recovering at the moment. The same goes for Chouji and Neji. They were in pretty bad shape but because you got them here so quickly they've been stabilized. With proper rest and recovery, you'll all be back on your feet in no time as well," she assured him and his worried company.

There was then a knock on the door and entered Shikamaru and Temari. She took one look at Naruto and told him, "Don't make a big deal of this… I already had to cheer up this slouch… I don't want to have to do the same with you."

Naruto was about to say something but was interrupted by Shikamaru, "It seems that we failed this time… Next time… I'll definitely do better whether I'm the leader or not."

He then smiled. It must have been contagious because soon everyone in the room was smiling. The door slid open as Sakura poked her head in with Tsunade awaiting entrance as well. The room was starting to get crowded and so Shikamaru and Temari excused themselves.

As soon as he saw her face, Naruto's smile disappeared. He felt even worse as she happily greeted him. He figured that she hadn't heard the news just yet and that he would have to be the one to break it to her. He was about to tell her but she started…

"I had heard that you were seriously wounded, but you look fine now," she said as she walked right to the window.

Though she tried to hide it, Naruto could see Sakura's hurt expression in the reflection. He tried to apologize for letting her down but she interrupted once again with nonsense of him looking like a mummy.

Before she could throw another curveball, Naruto exploded, "Sakura…! I'll definitely keep my promise!! I made the promise of a lifetime with you and I intend to keep it!"

"It's alright," she responded. "You… you tried your best. I wish that you would have brought Sasuke back, but… I'm just glad you're ok," she said while forcing a smile and holding back her tears.

This was too much. Yuuki's emotions exploded, "What do you mean, 'you're glad' he's ok…!? Don't even say that when you're obviously more concerned with _Sasuke_!! You don't seem to understand what my brother had to go through just to keep his stupid promise with you…!!"

Sakura could no longer hold in her tears, but Yuuki continued to pour it on, "He tried his best to kill my brother at every turn. When he fought him, all that jackass kept talking about was ending his ties with us, everyone that has become precious to him. Like he didn't give a damn… The **fuck** was his problem…?!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YUUKI!!" Naruto strongly commanded.

She unrelentingly quieted so that Naruto could speak his mind…

"It's true that Sasuke said that he wanted to cut his ties with the village, but he also said that he enjoyed being here. I believe that even if we succeeded with the mission, he still would have done all he could to get away from here because he's obsessed with his brother. However, he had a chance to kill me and didn't. I feel that there's more to his reason for leaving than just revenge. Maybe he's trying to protect us from someone like Itachi…"

After hearing Naruto's explanation, Sakura began to feel a little better. She wiped her tears as Naruto continued…

"And so, like I said," he began and stalled. "I'll bring Sasuke back one day! I won't go back on my word! That's my ninja way…!" he went on more confidently with a goofy grin on his face.

He then looked around the room to see everyone with amazement on their faces. They had hung on his every word and couldn't believe his enthusiasm. Even Yuuki appeared to be speechless. She looked like she wanted to say something but was biting her tongue after reading the atmosphere.

A brief smile flashed across Sakura's face as she made her way for the door. She stopped only to say, "I'm sorry Naruto… I had you do everything while I just bawled my eyes out, but… next time we'll do it together!"

She left the room in hopes of giving Naruto some peace of mind. Everyone did the same but the ruckus quickly returned as a pouting Yuuki had to be dragged out by Tsunade with the dragon sisters and finally Hinata lagging.

Outside Sakura returned to ask the Hokage for something…

"Lady Hokage, I have a request. Please…! Make me your apprentice!" she requested.

She took a second to consider this proposal before answering, "I've heard that you're an intelligent, spirited girl… Alright… From now on, I won't go easy on you!"

She looked over at an intrigued Hinata to signify that the same went for her as well. She would whip both of these promising young girls into true kunoichi.

_Later… _

Hinata was still at the hospital making her rounds. As she passed Naruto's room she stopped momentarily. At the moment, she was unsure of what to do to make things better. She wished that she could have gone on the mission and helped in some way but that had passed. The only thing she could think of was vowing the same as Sakura and be of some use in the future. She decided to inform Naruto of her decision in hopes that it would at least cheer him up a little since he now had even more support. She went to open the door but stopped as she heard some commotion inside. She could hear grunts that sounded like Naruto was having a hard time. Worried that something was wrong, she flung the door open…

"I said knock it off! Stop tugging on it!!"

Hinata studied the sight but wasn't too surprised to see it. There in front of her were Naruto trying to escape out the window and Yuuki and the dragon sisters each preventing him by holding on to a limb or his tail. She just let out a sigh as she was relieved that Naruto was alright but also because this was starting to get old. She could never seem to get any time alone with her crush. She planned on straightening the entire situation out at this point. She was going to tell the girls to leave things to her while they did anything other than being there. That was the plan anyway, but an earth-shattering quake changed all this as a voice called out from outside the window…

"Hey kid, I heard you were all beat-up and in the hospital so I decided to drop by," the toad hermit said while sitting on the head of one of his summons.

"P-Pervy sage…?"

"Grandpa…!" Yuuki happily expressed, hugging the hermit as he entered through the window.

"_This guy… Could it be…?" _the dragon sisters thought with suspicious looks on their faces.

Unseen by anyone, Jiraiya glanced their way before speaking to Naruto…

"I came to talk to you today about an important matter. From this day forth, you'll officially be my apprentice. For the next three years, I'll train you to be the best shinobi you can be. In this time, you'll grow strong enough to fight off _'certain enemies' _before they come after you."

"_Enemies…?" _Hinata and the sisters inquired.

Naruto and Yuuki knew exactly what Jiraiya meant by this but Hinata was a bit confused and the sisters were even more suspicious.

"For the next three or four years, you'll train your tail off for that time," Jiraiya stated seriously as the room fell silent.

Naruto disrupted this by saying, "I can't do it." Jiraiya raised an inquiring eyebrow at this as Naruto continued, "We have to rescue Sasuke before that bastard Orochimaru can take his body!"

"Fool…! That's nothing to waste time over at the moment! You won't have to worry about that for another few years. I've been investigating Orochimaru's 'Immortality' jutsu… It seems that he can't use Sasuke as a vessel for his soul for at least three years. You and your team saw to it that he arrived too late and Orochimaru had to make due with some other poor guy."

Naruto was gleefully dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or how to feel now. He was confused and would be even more as Jiraiya told him to forget about Sasuke…

"Sasuke left the village of his own accord… No matter what you do, he won't just come sauntering back. From years of experience, I understand… Sasuke's very similar to Orochimaru… Don't think of trying to get him back… Only a fool would try."

Naruto exploded, "HE MAY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, BUT HE'S MY FRIEND!!"

"Do friends intentionally hurt each other…!!? Look at the condition you're in!" Jiraiya retorted with similar conviction.

Naruto tried to explain but had trouble finding the words. Even though he had said it, Jiraiya could completely understand and sympathize with Naruto. He still felt that he had to point something out to Naruto…

"If you go after Sasuke, training will be out of the question. You'll be followed by ANBU whenever you leave the village… You're no normal kid, you know. If you don't listen to what I say and follow your own way, that's how things'll be. Even if somehow you save Sasuke, you'll die against opponents that are far stronger and deadlier than Orochimaru. That's your fate whether you want it or not. You should forget about Sasuke… As shinobi, we must make sure to make proper judgments and decisions. If you want to be considered a great one, you must be wise. If you are a foolish one, then you'll be in for a world of hurt."

Hoping he got his point across, Jiraiya turned to Naruto in anticipation of his answer. He grasped himself tightly as the suspense was excruciating. Finally Naruto opened his mouth…

"I understand… If that's what it means to be wise… I'd be a hell of a lot happier being a fool…!"

Yuuki and Ryuuri's jaws dropped at Naruto's response. They were even more befuddled by how he didn't just stop there. He went on to say how he would create bigger and better jutsu and defeat the Akatsuki once and for all. He then awaited Jiraiya's response to his but he kept his back to him. Jiraiya then leapt through the window and onto the patient toad sitting outside.

Still with his back turned, he said, "A fool is a fool, but only a moron would do something like that… When you leave the hospital, be ready. I'll show you what I have in store for you."

With one great leap, Jiraiya and the toad disappeared into the sky. A couple of weeks passed and Naruto was starting to feel like his old self again. Feeling a bit famished, he headed for the ramen stand, and of course Yuuki and the sisters tagged along. While there Jiraiya showed up and told Naruto to be ready for his first dose of training. He told him where to meet him and he would get Tsunade _"just in case."_

After a _"few" _bowls of ramen, Naruto and the girls left for the meeting place. It was a large training area that Naruto had never really paid attention to. Shortly after, Jiraiya arrived with Tsunade and Hinata.

"What's going on pervy sage? You said that this was gonna be some kind of training but I don't get why you brought Grandma Tsunade and Hinata."

"Well… the thing about that is… this is gonna be a little more than any old training. As I said, I was gonna show you what you had to look forward to. We're gonna have a little match, just you and me," he told him.

"A match…?"

"Yeah, a fight where we really go at it… This way, I'll know exactly what we need to work on," he noted with dark amusement.

Yuuki didn't like the sound of this or the way her grandpa had said it. She wanted to stop this but Naruto agreed to it so quickly. She tried to talk him out of it but it just went in one ear and out the other. He just took his place and readied himself. With one word from Jiraiya it began…

Naruto ran right for Jiraiya while making two clones. Jiraiya stood his ground as the trio drew closer. With one quick front kick, the Naruto in the middle was knocked back. The other two kept on Jiraiya as they attacked from opposite sides. Jiraiya realized that one of the two attacking must be the real Naruto since the one he kicked went up in a puff of smoke.

The two remaining swiped and clawed at Jiraiya but couldn't land a hit. To make up for this, more clones were created. There were now four Narutos all trying to rip the hermit apart at the seams. It proved to be futile as in one fluid motion they were all dispatched. The one real Naruto crashed into a tree but he wasn't sure of what happened. He replayed the scene in his head trying to figure out what hit him. He remembered seeing Jiraiya taking out a clone with a kick and the other two with palm thrusts, but he still couldn't make out what happened.

He got up and threw some shuriken at the posed hermit. Jiraiya jumped into a tree and headed into the forest ducking and dodging. He ducked behind one tree and came out tossing some shuriken of his own. Naruto stopped and backed off. He could now feel the chakra of two people. This was confirmed as another Jiraiya stepped from behind the tree…

"Now then… you seem to be having some difficulty with me. Let's see if you can do a little better against a clone."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he knew he was being underestimated. No matter who it was, he couldn't stand being underestimated.

"Ok then… If that's how you feel, I'll just take care of this clone and then take care of you," Naruto said as he created multiple clones.

They all tried to gang up on the clone but were all fairly easily dismissed. This time Naruto was sure that he had seen something strange but still didn't know what it was. He decided to try again so that he could piece things together. At first Naruto thought he was being mocked. Jiraiya seemed to be using a Dragon fighting style, but he was doing it very well. It made sense however because when he first met him, he had said that he had been all over and had seen many things. As old as he must be, he must have had years of practice in many different styles. Naruto knew that Jiraiya had experience over him, but he still felt he had a chance.

If he would use the Dragon style, then Naruto would use a different one. His hair and eyes changed to red as he charged the clone. He tried his best but it still seemed that the clone could avoid everything he tried. He knew that Naruto was targeting his chakra but also knew that he had to get close enough for his attack to be effective. The clone tried everything to keep Naruto at a distance. He hurled shuriken and kunai and managed to keep him at bay. Naruto knew that alone he couldn't, but…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!"

Naruto increased his odds of landing a blow by upping his numbers. The seven Narutos circled the clone and removed their heavy articles of clothing as it went on its guard. With a declaration of victory, they all jumped. The clone and Jiraiya both watched and were surprised as the Narutos had pulled a fast one. Their real target was the real Jiraiya himself.

He had let his guard down and was now susceptible to the Narutos' assault. He narrowly avoided the first. The second was also a close shave with the third being a hair away. Not knowing how long he could keep this up, Jiraiya turned to offense. He planted a foot right into the chest of one of the Narutos but was shocked to have it intercepted. Now with things in hand, the rest of the Narutos pounced. They unleashed a wave of chakra and Jiraiya's clone disappeared… as did he…

"A substitution…!!" they clamored.

Elsewhere Jiraiya was safe for the moment. He crept about while hiding himself…

"_Damn…! I can't believe that I fell for something like that. I managed to slip away but even a glancing blow from that technique can reap terrible consequences. I'll be pretty vulnerable if he finds me, but being without chakra against this kind of opponent can have its benefits. With my chakra system shut down and Naruto unable to track by smell, I'm nearly undetectable. As long as I stay hidden until I'm able to once again use chakra, I'll be able to properly fight back." _

Meanwhile, the team of Narutos scattered all over the place scouring for any sign of Jiraiya. This was his chance to win. He wasn't going to underestimate the _old hermit_, but with Jiraiya unable to access his chakra, things would be a lot easier.

They continued to search but nothing turned up. He couldn't miss this opportunity. If he won, he'd shout it from the rooftops that he beat one of the "Legendary 3". With this on record, he'd be a shoe-in for Hokage.

One of the Narutos came to an area that he thought was a little unusual. He took a look around but didn't see anything too out of the ordinary. He was about to try another area but a rustling sound from behind caught his attention. He quickly turned around but was met with a nice hard punch to the face. A puff of smoke and Jiraiya and the others knew that a clone had been eliminated.

The other Narutos sprinted to the area where the clone's chakra disappeared. When they arrived, they found nothing. They kept a watchful eye and one of them noticed a kunai tossed. It cut a line that released a snare. A hidden rope wrapped around all their ankles and flung them into the sky. Some were more unfortunate however. Four of the Narutos barely got any elevation and crashed their ways through the forest and into oblivion. The remaining two began their decent but a fall from this height could have a messy end. To buy some time, the clone grabbed Naruto by the tail and flung him into the air before slamming into the ground. Now with a little more time and a lot more space, Naruto underwent a transformation…

In the air, it could be seen that a small, barely visible, object grew larger and larger until…

"I-Is that…?" Hinata quietly asked.

"It's a dragon," Ryuuri answered.

"It's Naruto! Even from down here he looks so big." Ryuubi stated in an excited tone.

This was the first time she and her sister had ever seen him take this form. It was more interesting looking than they expected. They watched as the dragon seemed to have pinpointed something in the thick of the forest. At the same moment they knew as well because a chakra signature suddenly appeared and began growing.

With his chakra flow finally back to normal, Jiraiya smirked at the flying dragon. Feeling confident, Naruto dove for Jiraiya. His speed increased as he soared through the air. Suddenly, he noticed the hermit doing something peculiar…

He went into a dizzying dive as a blast of chakra came his way. He recovered and landed in front of Jiraiya. He was bewildered. How could that have possibly happened, unless…

"**How did you do that?** **Are you…?" **

The dragon was in awe as Jiraiya revealed a tail, one very similar to his own. Naruto didn't know what to say or how to take it. He figured that it must be some trick to lower his guard, but then, right before his eyes, Jiraiya began to change. Two pairs of hairs began to grow from his forehead, two through his forehead protector, and two over the top. His eyes turned red as green scales began to cover him and his spiked tail. Once complete, his transformation rendered him nearly three times as big as the Naruto dragon.

He then let out a thunderous roar as he stretched his wings. An intimidating sight indeed, but Naruto didn't care at this point. He wouldn't back down. He was determined to win. As a sign of this, Naruto replied in kind with his own deafening roar.

The ants on the ground were now intrigued, especially Ryuuri and Ryuubi. They wanted to see more. Yuuki on the other hand was afraid, mostly for Naruto's sake.

With shouts of encouragement from Ryuuri, the two titans began to tussle with each other. They started by butting heads. Before long, and a slight twinge of a headache, the two began clawing and nipping at each other. This proved rather difficult due to their scaly hides being tough to pierce, even for their powerful jaws. The only vulnerable area was the soft underbelly of the terrible lizards, but this proved tough for Jiraiya because of his size… but not for Naruto.

He managed to slip under Jiraiya and, with his sharp horns, claws, and scaly back, began to inflict serious damage. Jiraiya howled in pain as his flesh was torn and pierced so easily. He immediately retreated to the skies while drops of blood rained down on the forest. Not done, Naruto gave chase. He readied his horns as he turned into a giant flying spear…

Jiraiya fell back and dropped from the air, avoiding Naruto's attempt, and scorched his underbelly all in one go. Jiraiya's fire singed him and he crashed to the earth in a panic. Jiraiya was right behind him trying to barbecue him. The heat was beginning to be too much for Naruto. He had to get away.

As he tried, Jiraiya grabbed a hold of him and pinned him to the ground while pouring on the heat. Naruto was frying and he had to do something fast. He decided to fight fire with fire. He opened his mouth and spewed a blast of chakra from it. This blast began to force the fire back and soon overwhelmed it. Jiraiya was forced back but gave Naruto a daunting glare…

Naruto wasn't just gonna take this sitting. He flapped his wings and took to the air. He flew by Jiraiya several times in an attempt to tear the skin of his wings. Without this he'd just be a giant sitting duck with tattered wings. Realizing Naruto's plan, Jiraiya dropped his wings to the ground in order to draw him in closer. This worked as Naruto tried to rake his wings. With Naruto so close, Jiraiya propped up a back full of spiked scales that tore through Naruto on his bypass…

In a lot of pain, Naruto couldn't maintain his form and reverted back. With Naruto down, but not out Jiraiya decided to even the playing field a bit and returned to normal as well. Naruto willed himself up to face his opponent one more time. Jiraiya wasn't surprised at his stubbornness but that he could still keep going. He swished his tail around taunting Naruto with it. Naruto knew he didn't stand much of a chance to win this the way things were going but he was too determined to win…

Naruto gathered and focused his chakra. Jiraiya could tell what he was doing. He was channeling the Kyuubi's chakra and converting it for his own use…

"You knucklehead…! Didn't I tell you that that was the wrong way to do that!? You're gonna lose yourself again!!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto didn't say a word. He ignored Jiraiya and continued focusing on his transformation…

"Well if that's how it's gonna be, then I have to put a stop to this before things get out of hand," he said before he charged.

He came to a halt as he was surprised to see that Naruto had completed the transformation but he didn't look how he remembered. He actually appeared to be in control. That was the good news. The bad news was that he was priming a blast of chakra. The good news soon became sour as Naruto appeared to be losing it. The Kyuubi's chakra began to seep out as Naruto charged his attack. Jiraiya had to act fast…

A single twitch from Jiraiya caused Naruto to react. He released his attack that obliterated anything in its path. It was pure devastating chaos as it ripped through the forest…

Luckily, Jiraiya had sealed the Kyuubi's chakra. He avoided the blast and slammed a seal to Naruto's forehead. Naruto's hair and eyes dimmed as all of his energy diminished. Naruto looked like he would be down for the count but he stayed up, saying that he wanted to continue.

After everything he had been through, Yuuki couldn't possibly let him continue. She ran over to him begging him to stop. Hinata and the others weren't too far behind either. Everyone wanted Naruto to stop, but he wanted to keep going.

"You've gone beyond your limit… Why do you want to win so badly? This fight holds no importance," Jiraiya questioned.

"I… I… I have to get stronger… If I become stronger than you… then maybe I'll be able to beat that creep Orochimaru and save Sasuke!" he strained with a grin showing his plucky spirit.

Jiraiya flashed a grin as well as he walked by him…

"You loveable knucklehead…! Why don't you take a seat, you deserve it," he said while forcing Naruto to sit by tugging his tail.

He fell into Yuuki's lap but noticed something odd. He looked at his tail but there was now something unusual about it. He poked it and clutched it but…

"Hey, there's something wrong with my tail! PERVY SAGE, YOU BASTARD!! I CAN'T FEEL A THING! YOU YANKED IT OFF!! I SHOULD REPAY THE FAVOR!!" he energetically yelled while jumping up with tail in hand.

"U-Um… Naruto…" Hinata quietly tried to draw his attention.

"And you think this guy would be a prime candidate to settle down with," Ryuuri blatantly pointed out his obvious blunder while Ryuubi nervously chuckled at this statement.

"Idiot…! That isn't your tail."

"It isn't…? Then… who's is it? Is it yours?" he inquired.

No one could believe how slow he was being right now. Tsunade pointed out that he was holding one end of the tail and if he followed it to the other end, he would find out just _whom_ it belonged to. And so he did. He followed it to blue pants. He looked at the pants and up to a tearful face…

"Y-Yuu…?!"

"Pl-Please… let go of my tail…" she whined.

Naruto did so but had a million questions. Only one seemed to be the most prominent in his mind, "How did you get a tail?"

"What kind of question is that? I was born with one. I've always had one," she replied in an irritated tone.

"Bu-… How…? Why…? When…?" he stammered.

Jiraiya took it upon himself to inform Naruto, since he seemed to be the only one surprised by this, "Before you, I told her to make sure she hid her identity and any distinguishing traits well while we were in hiding. This included her tail."

With that explanation out of the way, Jiraiya hoped that that was all the questions Naruto had at the moment. After all that had happened, he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Jiraiya's hopes were answered as Naruto's growling stomach shifted his attention. Jiraiya offered to treat him to whatever he desired and invited the others to come along.

The days came and went for three months. The team that was sent after Sasuke had now recovered, at least for the most part. Chouji was having the time of his life plumping back up. He scarfed down a great amount of food in one sitting. Feeling great, he then asked his sensei to train with him. Asuma was pleasantly surprised to hear this. There was no way he would turn down this chance to see Chouji actually put some effort into becoming a shinobi.

Kiba and Shino were out walking Akamaru. Shino wanted to know more about the mission but Kiba still couldn't think of the right way to describe it. "It was just one of those things where you had to be there." He then vowed to himself that he would never let things get that bad for Akamaru again.

They came to Hinata's home and proceeded to the backyard. There they saw Neji and Hiashi taking a break from sparring. They were just in time for tea and snacks as Hinata walked out with a tray. After she set them down, Neji noticed that she kept staring off into the distance. The direction she was looking was that of the village gate.

"Lady Hinata… I heard that Naruto will be leaving today for his training… Don't you want to see him off?" Neji asked.

"It-it's ok… I don't think I can say goodbye."

"Really…? I thought that that's what you were doing in the hospital," Kiba butted in.

"What do you mean?" Neji urged Kiba for more detail.

"Well… we walked in on her getting all close and personal with Naruto. As soon as she saw us, she was so embarrassed that she fainted. She's been having a hard time showing her face around him and us since," he mocked.

Hinata was so embarrassed that her face was red. She almost wanted to run inside and never leave the house again. Neji reassured her that it wasn't as bad as she thought. As long as she didn't let it get to her, Naruto wouldn't even make a big deal about it. He then encouraged her to go to see him, but she was still hesitant. She did however accompany her team and Neji on a walk during his break.

Along their walk, they came upon a couple of the other rookies. It was Lee and TenTen sparring with Guy. Lee was ranting about how he was saved by Gaara and would grow stronger than both he and Naruto. They would no longer show him up, and TenTen was taking out her frustrations of being left out for the mission. All this was running through Hinata's mind. She excused herself but Kiba asked where she was headed. She told him that she had something to see to and left.

Shikamaru was at the village gate seeing off some guests for what seemed like the umpteenth time in three months.

"See ya… Be careful on your way home," he said.

They bid farewell as well but Temari just had to say something more, "If you're ever in trouble again, just call us and we'll help out. I'll even come personally if you really need me, ok… crybaby," she teased.

Shikamaru was a bit embarrassed, but he wouldn't let her get away with that. "You… you're still on that? That was three months ago. Let it go already. This is why women are…"

He stopped short as Temari turned around and flashed a big smile at him. He blushed a little but if anyone saw it, it was just him coming down with something, yeah.

Naruto was all packed and ready to go. He had said his goodbyes and after one last ramen lunch with Iruka, Naruto, Yuuki, and the dragon sisters left to meet Jiraiya.

"Ok, I get that you guys don't want to come along with us, but why are you leaving the village?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to find our father and tell him that we found a new place where we're welcomed and can call home. It may take some time, but it would be nice if he came along with us so that we could be like a real family again… B-besides… th-three years is a long time to wait until we can start our fa-family," she answered with a blush across her face.

Naruto just sort of shrugged it off while Yuuki and Ryuuri rolled their eyes. Then Jiraiya said, "It's too bad… I wouldn't mind having the two of you travel with me. Unlike these two here, you actually show some respect to your elders."

"I'll show you respect," Yuuki grumbled as she grabbed Jiraiya's tail.

His body went limp and the others laughed. In the middle of laughs, they noticed someone hidden behind a post…

"HINATA…!!" Naruto waved her to come over.

She shuffled from behind the post and up to Naruto. He figured that she must have come to say goodbye…

"Well Hinata, take care of yourself. I'll see you again in three years."

Hinata didn't say anything. She just looked away and twiddled her fingers. Naruto scrunched up his face at the lack of response. She hadn't even said so much as "see ya".

"Well… see ya," he said while turning to leave.

"Wait…! I'm a little upset that you're leaving; I-I-I'll mi-miss you… I know you'll be much stronger when you return, and I'll do my best too… I promise, I'll help you. I won't go back on my word!"

They both smiled confidently and even laughed a little. This made Hinata feel a lot better so she decided to end things while she was ahead. With the embarrassment of the hospital behind her and the future before her, Hinata said goodbye and was determined to give it her all.

As Hinata left, Naruto raised his hand and, to the 4th's likeness on the Hokage Mountain, said, "Watch over me…!"

He then caught up to the departing group and together they left the village. The next time they return would be 2-3 years later…

* * *

**End of chapter… **

Our hero leaves on a journey to improve himself...

The next time he returns, what will be the results of his growth?

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT'S TO COME…!!" a voice shouted.

**Me: **Oh… Naruto… I wasn't expecting you… and so loudly as well…

**Naruto: **WHEN I RETURN, I'LL BE SO STRONG THAT I'LL TAKE OUT ALL OF MY ENEMIES WITH ONE TECHNIQUE!!

**Me: **No that's…

**Naruto: **AND THEN I'LL BRING SASUKEBACK AND SAKURA WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!

**Me: **Wait that's…

**Naruto: **I'LL ALSO SINGLE HANDEDLY END THE PROBLEMS OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!

**Me: **But…

**Naruto: **AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE…? I--…

**Me: WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND…!? I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT THAT'S NOT LIKELY! **

**Naruto: ***baffled look on his face* - What… do you mean?

**Me: ***Sighs* - The story wouldn't be very interesting if you came back and could defeat all the story's villains in one go. That'd be pretty lame for a full-blown story. Also… I know that you're the main character of the story, but you aren't the only focus of it. I'm sorry to say, but you probably won't be able to do all the things you think all on your own.

**Naruto: **…… Then… what do you have in store for me? How can I be the hero if I can't do anything good?

"I-I'm sure you'll be just fine," a voice softly spoke.

**Naruto: ***looks around* - Ah… Hinata… How long have you been there?

**Hinata: **A… a little while now…

**Me: **Stalking Naruto again?

**Hinata: ***red-faced* - I-I-I'M…. I'M NOT STALKING HIM…! I NEVER HAVE! ANYTIME I SEE HIM OTHER THAN WHEN I WANT TO WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE!

**Me: ***sweat-drop* - I… I was just joking. There's no need for you to get bent out of shape. I never once thought of you as a stalker…

**Naruto: ***confused* - Huh?

**Me: **Anyway… to answer your question Naruto… in part 2, you definitely won't be a helpless kitten, or kit in this case. You'll definitely be stronger, but the question is… how much stronger? The same goes for everyone else in the story.

**Hinata: **D-… Does that go for me as well?

**Me: **Sure… As the author of this story, I have all power in my pen… uh, on my computer. - *nervous chuckle*

**Naruto+Hinata: **Then… you'll take good care of us?

**Me: ***chuckle* - Don't worry about a thing… You're in good hands… - *menacingly while chuckling evilly with thunder and lightning in the background*

**Naruto+Hinata: ***big gulps while looking frightened & weirded out*

Next time: After years of training, Naruto returns home. On his time away, what stories and experiences will he have?


End file.
